Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Scouts
by mondfinster
Summary: A la sombra del romance de su Príncipe y su Princesa, los guardianes de una y otro deben cumplir con la misión que han aceptado y que los define: proteger a sus príncipes. Cuando los sentimientos de unos y otros se entremezclan con sus deberes, sólo el tiempo y el destino podrá reunirlos o separarlos definitivamente.
1. Act I

Antes de dejarlos comenzar con la lectura, me gustaría comentar; sobre la historia: está basada principalmente en el manga, después en SM Crystal y, en menor cantidad, en el anime de los 90's.

Del rating: No contiene material explícito, aunque aparecerán algunas escenas subidas de tono (creo).

De la realidad: los personajes de esta historia son de sus respectivos dueños (y yo no soy la dueña).

De algunos 'randomeos' varios: Agradeceré cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y, por supuesto, su lectura; tal vez no agradezca de inmediato, pero lo haré –probablemente no antes o después de cada capítulo—. Personalmente siento que los agradecimientos y comentarios aurotales al principio del capítulo "cortan" la experiencia de lectura; espero perdonen ese egoísmo autoral mío. La imagen usada para ilustrar esta historia no es mía (la encontré en las profundidades de internet). Sí el dueño desea crédito o que la quite, sólo basta un mensajito –de preferencia cortés-.

Y, para terminar con mi blah, blah, blah autoral; sólo resta decir: ¡Espero les guste y disfruten la lectura!

.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Scouts – Memorias de dos Reinos

Act. I

Vestido con las galas propias de su coronación, usando los mismos ornamentos que había dejado guardados hacía apenas un mes y usando la espada que denotaba su jerarquía, el príncipe Endymion enfrentaría su primer deber como Príncipe.

Investiría Caballeros.

De entre todos los súbditos que le eran cercanos, estos cuatro eran algo especial. No era sólo la fortaleza en ellos, la entereza en sus acciones y resoluciones o la pericia en los ejercicios militares; tampoco era por su constante servicio a la familia real. Estos cuatro hombres habían demostrado —en más de una ocasión— honor, dignidad, orgullo y liderazgo. Honor en su comportamiento. Dignidad en su persona. Orgullo en su deber. Liderazgo con el pueblo.

El Príncipe inspiró con fuerza justo antes de abrir la puerta que lo llevaría al trono. Esos cuatro hombres eran, todos, mayores que él. Salvo su derecho de nacimiento como príncipe, no había hecho nada para merecer su lealtad. Y, aún así, esos cuatro hombres que habían sobresalido entre el resto de sus súbditos, se la entregaban. Esperaba estar a la altura.

Cuadró los hombros antes de empujar las puertas de doble hoja que lo llevarían al trono.

En cuanto entró al ornamentado espacio que era el cuarto del trono, apenas dirigió una mirada a los innumerables asistentes. Bajo la colorida cúpula de la habitación, soldados con sus armaduras, súbditos con sus mejores vestidos de seda y terciopelos y algunos sirvientes que se escondían entre la multitud para asistir al evento lo miraron con el debido respeto a su posición. Sólo aquellos cuatro por ser investidos Caballeros estaban arrodillados frente al trono, mirando al piso; esperando. Una duda apareció en su mente; ¿respetaban al trono o a él?

Caminó regiamente hasta el asiento de respaldo alto sin bajar la mirada una vez. Tomó asiento en la dura madera que era el trono y miró a los asistentes. Sabiendo que al elegir Caballeros tomaba oficialmente el título de Príncipe de la Tierra, y sus obligaciones, en verdad extrañó a sus padres. Extrañó la sonrisa de su madre y la guía de su padre.

Sus padres habían muerto hacía apenas un año. Como Rey y Reina de la Tierra habían regido el territorio con justicia y valor; habían promovido el progreso en la Tierra y en los corazones de los habitantes. Y lo habían dejado con la gran responsabilidad no sólo de mantener en pie lo que habían logrado, sino de superarlos. Esperaba estar a la altura.

Miró a los cuatro arrodillados frente al trono y se levantó del asiento para comenzar las formalidades.

—De entre todos mis súbditos, ustedes cuatro enaltecen el Imperio de la Tierra. Han demostrado lealtad, honor, sinceridad y arrojo; su valor, inigualable e indiscutible. Sabiéndolos a mi lado, estoy convencido de que el Imperio de la Tierra estará protegido.

—¡Señor! —respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, con fuerza en la voz y aún mirando al piso.

—Levanten la mirada asumiendo sus nuevas responsabilidades —dijo el Príncipe con una voz de autoridad real—. Kunzite, caballero de la pureza y el afecto. Zoisite, caballero de la purificación y la sanación. Nefrite, caballero de la inteligencia y el consuelo. Jedite, caballero de la paciencia y la armonía.

Los cuatro, moviéndose como si fueran uno solo, se levantaron de su posición. Llevaron la diestra a la espalda y la desenfundaron en un solo movimiento. Dejándola presentada frente a ellos, con la punta hacia el cielo y los filos frente a ellos; prometían poner sus vidas en manos de su Señor.

—Jedite —dijo el primero de ellos. Con cabello corto y amarillo como una flama, ojos azules y mirada clara—. El caballero de la paciencia y la armonía —repitió el título recibido.

—Nefrite —dijo el segundo. Éste de cabello largo y café como la tierra, ojos rojizos y mirada segura—. El caballero de la inteligencia y el consuelo —repitió aceptando el título.

—Zoisite —siguió el tercero. Con cabello atado en la nuca sosteniendo sus ondas que fluidas como el agua, ojos color verde y mirada vivaz—. El caballero de la purificación y la sanación.

—Kunzite —dijo el último. Éste con cabello plateado, de ojos color gris y con una mirada profunda—. El caballero de la pureza y el afecto. Protegeremos a nuestro Señor, aunque nos cueste la vida —terminó.

—Cuento con ustedes —respondió el Príncipe—. Cuento con ustedes, Caballeros, para proteger la prosperidad y la paz de nuestra Tierra.

—¡Señor! —asintieron de nuevo a una sola voz.

La formalidad del evento se rompió entonces cuando el público estalló en un aplauso acompañado por gritos de júbilo. El Príncipe se permitió relajar el gesto y sonreír por primera vez desde la coronación. Miró a sus nuevos Caballeros ser rodeados por pequeños grupos emocionados con sus nombramientos. Kunzite le devolvió la mirada en cuanto la posó en él y realizó un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, algo entre reconocer la mirada y saludar al mismo tiempo. Endymion copió el gesto antes de perder su mirada en un lejano punto de la habitación.

No se acostumbraría nunca a ver aquella habitación desde lo alto de los escalones que lo separaban del resto. Toda su vida había visto a su padre sobre ellos; y aún no reconciliaba el cambio de perspectiva. Estaba inseguro por todo lo que había cambiado y por todo lo que, sabía, aún desconocía.

—Príncipe Endymion —sonó una voz sosegada a unos pasos de él.

—Beryl —respondió volteando a la fuente de las palabras y sonrió cálidamente.

A unos pasos de él vio a la mujer con un par de copas en la mano. Le sonrió a ella como lo había hecho hacía tantos años, cuando él era un niño y ella tampoco era mayor que él. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y la coronación no iba a cambiar eso. Todos sabían aquello y, por eso y mientras no fuera durante ceremonias reales, nadie encontraba extraño que ella estuviera sobre los mismos escalones que el Príncipe. Todos la habían aceptado como algún tipo de consejera y apoyo para él. Incluso había algunos que la creían la futura reina. Ellos dos sabían la verdad: sólo eran amigos.

—Te vez preocupado —dijo ella ofreciéndole una de las copas que llevaba en la mano.

—Cansado, tal vez —desestimó el Príncipe—. No soy diferente al niño que era, Beryl, ¿cómo voy a poder ser el Príncipe si apenas sé qué debo hacer?

—Para eso tienes a tus Caballeros, Príncipe. Ellos velarán por ti y por el reino; serán protectores y consejeros, guías y guerreros.

—Pero nunca amigos —suspiró el príncipe.

—Tienes razón, no serán tus amigos pero…

—Pero te tengo a ti —interrumpió con una sonrisa—. No puedo desear una mejor amiga que tú, Beryl.

En seguida alzó la copa que ella le había dado y brindó por esas palabras que habían quedado colgando en silencio entre ellos. Ella repitió los gestos, la sonrisa y el brindis, mientras ambos bebían un trago de aquella dulce bebida con burbujas.

.

Endymion sabía que llegaba tarde a la primera reunión con sus Caballeros, se había entretenido en la lectura de los decretos que había hecho su padre mientras pensaba en la lógica tras cada uno de ellos. Mientras había tratado de entender las razones del Rey para tal o cual decreto, se había sentido tan cercano al rey como lo había estado antes de su muerte. Sólo había regresado a la realidad cuando había preguntado al rey en voz alta. Entonces se había dado cuenta que el rey no estaba a su lado y que él se había retrasado.

Había sentido la necesidad de correr hacia los Caballeros y disculparse como el príncipe que había sido, mas no lo hizo. Ya no era un príncipe del imperio; era el Príncipe, gobernante del imperio y sería rey cuando se casara. Así que caminó con la dignidad de su cargo en los hombros y entró a una sala adornada en oro y en rojo más oscuro que el de la sala del trono. La madera de la gran mesa de discusión le parecía más pesada que nunca y el aire en la habitación tan pesado como si debiera disculparse por la tardanza.

—Disculpen la tardanza —ofreció a los Caballeros que, claramente, lo esperaban desde hacía tiempo.

—Nosotros llegamos antes —ofreció Jedite poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—El Príncipe no debe disculparse —aleccionó Nefrite mientras el resto se ponían de pie.

—Éste lo hace cuando comete una falta de cortesía —respondió con autoridad el Príncipe, dejando a los Caballeros sin habla pero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Comencemos con la reunión —continuó Kunzite. Endymion asintió y se acercó hasta la cabecera de la mesa; se sentó en el asiento que había pertenecido al Rey. Cuando el príncipe se hubo sentado, los otros tomaron asiento. Kunzite fue el único que permaneció de pie—. Príncipe —dijo mirándolo directamente—, con su reciente ascensión al trono y posterior nombramiento de Caballeros, es imperante que… vaya a la Luna. Es una formalidad arcaica que su padre retomó cuando ascendió al trono. Los lunares se dicen los protectores de la Tierra, encargados de velar la prosperidad del planeta… —comenzó Kunzite con un tono plano de voz.

Aunque Kunzite hablaba con un tono plano de voz, Endymion se concentró en las palabras que usaba. Si bien su voz no mostraba un desprecio tácito en los "lunares", la elección de palabras denotaba un cierto tipo de fricción con ellos.

Aunque él había escuchado, por supuesto, a cerca del Milenio de Plata y del Cristal de Plata, de los longevos seres que habitaban la Luna, e incluso, del conejo de la Luna; nunca se había imaginado que hubiera forma de llegar a ellos. Y, mientras que Beryl y su madre hablaban de vez en cuando de los habitantes de la Luna, su padre nunca había mencionado que hubiera estado entre ellos. Había, incluso, comenzado a pensar que todo eran leyendas a cerca de Selene, la reina de la Luna, y de aquellos lejanos seres.

—…debe presentarse como Príncipe; y volver a nosotros lo antes posible —terminó Kunzite.

—Hasta este momento no creí que las historias del Milenio de Plata fueran más que leyendas de mujeres —suspiró con resignación y miró directo a sus Caballeros.

—No son leyendas —respondió Jedite.

—Ellos son seres poderosos —siguió Nefrite—. Sus vidas son muy largas, por eso, tal vez, se creen con la necesidad de protegernos. Pero no debe creer que son iguales a nosotros, aunque su apariencia sea la misma. Con su larga vida, ven las cosas diferente a nosotros; desde su alejado punto de vigía, no se involucran con los humanos aunque digan que nos protegen.

—¿Qué puedo esperar de esta reunión? —preguntó seriamente.

—Debe presentarse con la reina, ella se presentará y en seguida se reiterarán los lazos entre la Tierra y la Luna —aleccionó Zoisite—. Hay registros que indican que, en el pasado, la reina se presentaba con toda su corte y su princesa. En todos ellos se menciona la gracia de la reina y sus fríos modales. En alguno se hace mención de un frío glaciar que rodea a los lunares.

—Si se presenta con su corte y con la familia real, ¿cómo reconoceré a la reina?

—La reina es una mujer delgada, con gesto regio y movimientos gráciles y fluidos; lentos como el paso del tiempo en invierno —respondió Jedite—. La princesa, se dice, tiene la misma belleza de la reina, pero cabello largo y amarillo como el brillo del sol, en contraste con el blanco del de la reina, que brilla como la Luna misma.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado en la Luna? —preguntó Endymion.

—No —respondió Kunzite.

—Entonces, ¿cómo saben de qué hablan? —soltó Endymion con un rastro de fastidio. Lo que menos necesitaba era dejarse guiar por habladurías. Eso jamás sería justicia, y lo predispondría a cualquier error de juicio que un Príncipe jamás debería tener.

—El rey nos preparó bien para servirle, Señor —terminó Nefrite.

—¿Cómo se llega a la Luna? —preguntó con un tono seco, preparado para una batalla que libraría sin armas.

—En una noche de luna llena, debe decretar sus intenciones. Ellos se encargarán de llevarlo y de regresarlo —dijo Nefrite igualando el tono del príncipe—. Sólo recuerde, pase lo que pase, no debe permanecer más tiempo del necesario entre ellos.

.

Había llegado la noche de luna llena y, con ella, la obligación de esa misión diplomática que cada vez le parecía menos diplomacia y más sumisión.

En un claro en los jardines del palacio, el príncipe Endymion vestía su ropa de gala; oscura en general, llevando las hombreras y la capa —que no eran una armadura de guerra pero que lo protegerían en algún grado—. Esperaba que la Luna llegara al cenit para decretar su voluntad, para que esta fuera escuchada. Aún tenía unos minutos para él mismo. No tenía que pensar en las palabras o en el decreto, éstos los había estado preparando desde hacía días. Deseaba un poco de paz mental. Deseaba acabar con tantas formalidades de una vez y empezar a saber cómo regir un imperio.

—Príncipe Endymion —llamó Beryl desde las sombras. Cuando él la miró, ella salía de las sombras a su encuentro—. No vayas con los lunares —pidió ella sonando temerosa como pocas veces.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Beryl. Forma parte de mis responsabilidades.

—Pero habían abolido las relaciones entre lunares y terrícolas.

—Y mi padre las instauró de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa afectada—. Tengo que hacerlo por él, por su memoria, y por respeto a su voluntad. No puedo permitir que me vean como voluble, Beryl; tú, entre todos, debes entenderlo mejor que nadie.

—Lo entiendo, príncipe. Pero… tengo miedo por ti —terminó en un susurro.

Endymion sonrió por las palabras de su amiga. Aunque su carácter había sido más fuerte que el de él cuando niños, y, aunque hubiera crecido para convertirse en una mujer de carácter fuerte; no dejaba de preocuparse por el pequeño que él había sido.

—Gracias, Beryl. ¿Estarás más segura si le prometo a mi amiga que volveré en una pieza? —preguntó condescendiente.

Ella asintió como respuesta mientras clavaba la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos.

—Te lo prometo, Beryl —siguió Endymion—. Volveré a la Tierra en una pieza.

Al escuchar esa promesa Beryl subió la mirada al fin, asintió con una gran sonrisa y tuvo que contener sus brazos para no lanzarlos alrededor de los hombros del príncipe.

—¿Te puedo despedir? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El príncipe le negó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer tengo que hacerlo solo. Lo siento, Beryl.

—Cuídate entonces, Príncipe Endymion; y recuerda que los lunares no son los únicos que tienen poder.

Habiendo dicho eso, Beryl lo dejó solo de nuevo.

Cuando miró al cielo, la Luna había llegado al punto justo sobre él. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada con la diestra, pero sin intención de sacarla de su vaina. La hizo sonar contra su muslo y entonces lanzó su decreto al cielo nocturno.

"Yo, Endymion, Príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra, solicito a los habitantes de la Luna una audiencia con su reina. Escuchen mi voluntad y concédanme entrada en su reino."

Una vez el Príncipe dijo las palabras que había escogido tan cuidadosamente en tantos días —cada una para mostrar respeto y no sumisión— esperó que algo pasara. Esperaba ver algo mágico o místico suceder; tal vez un rayo lunar apuntando hacia él, tal vez inconmensurables puertas salidas a mitad de la nada que se abrieran para darle paso, algún habitante de la Luna llevándolo en una carroza… algo que le hiciera sentir todo ese poder que los "lunares" parecían esgrimir. Un poder tan grande que hacía sus Caballeros temieran por él.

Nada de eso pasó, sin embargo. En cambio, el trayecto duró un parpadeo. Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontraba en un lugar diferente, con una sensación diferente.

Ante su mirada se encontraba un palacio casi tan grande como el suyo, pero eternamente blanco. Con una cúpula central desde dónde dominaba una luna en cuarto creciente. El cielo era oscuro como el de las noches en la Tierra, pero todo se veía definido como bajo la luz del día en su planeta. Eso era extraño, más extraña era la sensación que inundaba su cuerpo. Era una opresión en cada parte de su piel, una que se sentía cálida y devastadora al mismo tiempo. Ese era un poder más grande que el que sus cuatro Caballeros hubieran demostrado saliendo de sus palmas en cualquier ocasión. Era un poder que se negaba a describir como uno a ser reverenciado, pero no podría dejar de pensar que así de grande era. Era, supo entonces, el poder que le habían dicho tenía el Cristal de Plata.

Se tensó involuntariamente ante sus pensamientos, ante las palabras de precaución de sus Caballeros… ante el miedo de Beryl. Ahora, todo ello parecía justificado.

Irguiéndose aun más, Endymion dio el primer paso en el camino empedrado que lo llevaría al interior del palacio. No se detuvo en admirar el contraste del blanco a su alrededor con el negro de la noche ni con el brillo de las estrellas tras el palacio. Su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta de doble hoja que se aproximaba con cada paso que daba. Aunque le pareció ver agua bajo el camino, como si anduviera encima de un espejo de agua, no desvió la mirada en su caminar. Tenía que mantener la estampa de Príncipe y no dejar entrever la del niño que comenzaba a dejar de ser.

Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas de doble hoja, las encontró cerradas. Apenas entrecerró los ojos ante aquel gesto de los lunares. ¿Debería tomar aquello como una falta de respeto?, ¿una simple descortesía?, o, peor aún, ¿una clara demostración de la superioridad que los lunares se decían tener con respecto a los terrícolas?

Las puertas se abrieron hacia adentro un segundo después. Dos hermosas mujeres, delgadas y con cabello de colores imposibles en la Tierra, se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta. Ambas vestían con falda y grandes moños adornando su escote y su espalda. El color de sus uniformes eran del mismo tono que sus cabellos. Ambas mujeres lo miraron sin mirarlo realmente, manteniendo una mirada distantes que, segundos después, clavaron la una en la otra. En ningún momento le dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera para indicarle el camino a seguir.

Sin mirarlas una vez más, Endymion se adentró en el castillo como si lo conociera. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Pasó el largo salón que debería tener algún propósito —además de hacer caminar a un príncipe— y cruzó el arco que distinguía el final de éste. Un nuevo pasillo lo encontró de inmediato.

Sin detenerse a admirar nada, apretó el paso para terminar lo antes posible con la burla de los lunares. Dos pasos antes de llegar al final de ese pasillo lo encontró otra de esas chicas vestidas en falda y moños; a diferencia de las anteriores, ésta lo miró, asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. Él obedeció, más por su deseo de terminar la visita que por desear seguirla.

Mientras la mujer caminaba a unos pasos frente a él, él sentía que cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer estaban estudiados para parecer… humanos. Aunque debía darle una mención al esfuerzo que claramente había puesto en sus estudios, también se daba cuenta de la frialdad que la mujer presentaba. Era como una fina capa de hielo alrededor de su piel, una que se extendía hasta los confines del universo mismo. Por estos movimientos, podía también, darse cuenta que la mujer era una excelente guerrera, una que podía reducirlo —incluso a él— si hacía el movimiento equivocado.

La mujer de cabello lila y aura de frialdad se detuvo al centro de una tercera habitación, con piso de piedra brillante y columnas de un blanco impoluto, y se arrodilló ante el vacío.

Segundos después del gesto de aquella, el sonido de pasos inundó la habitación. Sólo segundos después tuvo a dos mujeres frente a él. Una de cabello blanco como el brillo de la Luna, la segunda con el cabello dorado como los rayos del sol. Donde la de cabello blanco tenía el cabello sujeto en dos colas adornadas con una bola en la parte de la cabeza, la de cabello dorado tenía sujeto la mitad de éste en la parte de atrás, mostrando un largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Supo de inmediato que eran la reina y la princesa de la Luna.

—Príncipe de la Tierra —comenzó la princesa—. Se ha escuchado su deseo de una audiencia en el Milenio de Plata.

Endymion tuvo que suprimir un asentimiento de cabeza. Las palabras que la princesa usaba con él denotaban la superioridad y la cierta deferencia enfermiza de la que cada Caballero le había advertido.

Tenía que terminar con esto lo antes posible y volver a palacio antes que sus verdaderos pensamientos rompieran la relación que trataba de salvaguardar —únicamente por respeto a su difunto padre—.

—Príncipe de la Tierra —comenzó la mujer esbelta con cabello de luz de luna y alas transparentes a su espalda—, sea bienvenido.

Su voz era pausada y con un tono frío y autoritario, aunque no déspota.

Endymion supo entonces que era la reina; no sólo por ese tono, o por la descripción que le habían dado de ella. El poder de esa lunar, que se sentía a su alrededor, sólo incrementó cuando habló. Si al llegar al Milenio de Plata había sentido el poder del Cristal de Plata en cada fibra de su cuerpo; el poder de ella cuando hablaba, lo había sentido hasta en los huesos.

—Reina de la Luna —dijo él enseguida, con un tono de autoridad propio. Había decidido que no mostraría sumisión ante los lunares y por eso, se detuvo antes de hacer la reverencia que hubiera hecho a otro monarca—. El rey ha muerto y, acabando de nombrar a mis Caballeros, he tomado mi destino y derecho de nacimiento. Estoy aquí para honrar la diplomacia que mi padre reinstauró en vida.

—Príncipe de la Tierra —comenzó la princesa de nuevo—, está frente a la Reina de la Luna; guardiana del Cristal de Plata y quién cela por la paz y la prosperidad de su planeta, del sistema solar y de lo que hay más allá. Le sugiero enfáticamente que mida sus palabras y comprenda lo que dice antes de decirlo.

Un destello de furia comenzó a crecer en las entrañas del príncipe; y una nota de sarcasmo tiñó sus pensamientos mientras se sentía insultado al ser tratado como un niño por esa princesa.

Las palabras que iba a responder en seguida murieron con el sonido de pasos que se acercaban corriendo, y una voz que se hacía cada vez más cercana.

"… ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa!" Le llegó el grito de una fémina más, mientras los pasos en carrera seguían acercándose. Sin querer quitar la mirada de la reina y de la princesa frente a él, a las que ya había calificado de hostiles, tuvo que ceder para enfrentarse a la amenaza que se acercaba ahora.

Una tercera mujer, vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco hasta el suelo, llegó corriendo seguida por un gato negro.

La recién llegada, peinada igual que la reina pero con el cabello dorado, se encorvó hacia adelante para cobrar aliento.

—Serenity —dijo la reina con un tono de tibio regaño.

La recién nombrada encogió los hombros ante el llamado de atención y sacó la lengua inocentemente, pero a nadie en específico.

—Lo siento, su majestad —dijo el gato con una voz femenina—. La princesa estaba… Se retrasó, fue mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, Luna —dijo la llamada Serenity al gato—. No fue su culpa —repitió, ahora a la reina—. Perdí la noción del tiempo —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Discúlpame.

—Princesa —dijo la de cabello dorado anudado tras su cabeza—. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que tenías que llegar a tiempo a esta reunión diplomática? Es la primera vez que asistes a una y debes aprender a darle el debido respeto al príncipe de la Tierra.

—Perdón, Venus. Perdón, Reina Serenity —dijo viendo a cada una de ellas.

—No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte —dijo la reina—. Es con el príncipe de la Tierra, que nos ha venido a visitar.

—¡Visitas! —dijo la princesa emocionada—. Nunca nos habían visitado.

Endymion no pudo contener más una sonrisa que se escapó por las comisuras de sus labios.

La reina y aquella mujer a la que había creído la princesa en primera instancia, soltaron un suspiro. La reina fue la única que sonrió tras el gesto.

—Le pido una disculpa en nombre de mi hija, príncipe de la Tierra —dijo la reina volviendo a las formas frías de antes—, es muy joven y apenas comienza a aprender las formas de la Luna.

Endymion asintió en silencio una vez mientras se preguntaba si esa rigidez y esa frialdad que había visto en todas desde que había llegad eran su forma de etiqueta.

—Pero, es que las clases son muy aburridas —se quejó la princesa.

—Princesa, ya basta —ordenó la gata negra—; ofendes al príncipe de la Tierra.

—¿Lo estoy ofendiendo? —le preguntó directamente la princesa, pareciendo tan jovial y… viva como desde que entró a la habitación.

Endymion tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la princesa le hablaba a él.

—Por mí, no se detenga. Es un cambio agradable en las formalidades.

La sonrisa que le dedicó entonces —amplia, cálida y sincera— lo hizo sonreír también. Cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido las formas de la propia etiqueta, carraspeó para devolverse al lugar y el momento en el que estaba.

—Hace siglos se interrumpieron las relaciones diplomáticas entre el imperio de la Tierra y el reino de la Luna —comenzó el príncipe—. Mi padre dio el primer paso para recuperarlas en nombre de la paz y la prosperidad de la Tierra. Hoy, continuo con su visión de esperanza y prosperidad para ambos —dijo afablemente por primera vez—. Habiendo quedado en la oscuridad del tiempo las formas de la diplomacia requeridas; estoy frente a ustedes sabiendo menos de ustedes que ustedes de nosotros…

—Ves, Luna —susurró la princesa; aunque se escuchó en todo el recinto—. No soy la única que es mala para estudiar.

Endymion miró a la princesa tras el comentario y notó no sólo a la gata negra erizar el pelaje sino el brillo de los ojos en la princesa; así como su sonrisa inocente. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella princesa no había intentado ofenderlo; y que ella era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto en la Luna… incluso en la Tierra.

—Princesa —regañó la de cabello dorado que había sido llamada Venus.

—Sé esa respuesta —dijo la princesa emocionada y sonriéndole a él—. Después que el príncipe de la Tierra haya presentado sus respetos a la familia lunar, nosotros ofrendamos una noche a la familia terrestre —dijo como si leyera de un libro de estudios.

—¿Ofrendan una noche? —se le escapó la pregunta al Príncipe.

La princesa de la Luna asintió con esa gran sonrisa que parecía llenar todo el recinto con la afabilidad que no había visto hasta ella y continuó.

—Sí, es una celebración de los terrestres que nos fue enseñada hace mucho tiempo. Desde entonces, cada vez que uno de ustedes nos visita, ofrendamos esa celebración que nos fue enseñada. Cada uno usa ropas especiales, se cubre el rostro y baila por horas. ¡Suena muy divertida!

—¿Un baile de máscaras? —soltó el Príncipe sorprendido.

—Sí. Estoy segura que podré descubrirlo tras su máscara —sonrió con una ligera travesura—. Siempre he sido buena para encontrar a Jupiter y a Artemis cuando se esconden.

—Princesa —regañó Venus de nuevo—. El príncipe debe marcharse pronto.

Aunque sus Caballeros habían dicho algo entre las mismas líneas, el que aquella lunar lo dijera de esa forma le había molestado en lo más interno de su ser.

—Pero es una celebración terrestre. Seguro que le gustará, Venus. ¡Y podrá decirnos si la hacemos bien o si ya la hemos olvidado!

—Princesa —dijo Venus con voz más tensa que antes—. Si lo llegan a ver en palacio, por más príncipe que sea, se sentirán amenazados.

—Qué cosas dices, Venus —desestimó la princesa con buen humor—. Él no nos está amenazando, sólo vino a saludar. Y la celebración es porque vino. Es en su honor.

Endymion se sorprendió entonces, cuando la reina rió por la discusión de las otras.

—Ambas tienen un poco de razón —dijo la reina para terminar con la discusión que le había divertido—. Y ambas se olvidan, también, que el príncipe del imperio de la Tierra debe volver antes que pase la luna llena.

Ante las palabras de la reina, la princesa se vio triste y con los hombros caídos. Endymion había dejado de comprender lo que pasaba en esa reunión después de enterarse que una quería que se quedara mientras que la otra deseaba que se marchara.

—Y —siguió la reina con una tibia amonestación—, nadie le ha preguntado, aún, al príncipe, lo que él desea.

Cuando las tres miradas —cuatro, si contaba la del gato negro— se clavaron en él; se sintió incómodo de inmediato. Todas deseaban una respuesta de él.

—Mi único deseo es no ofender a aquellos a los que vengo a saludar.

—Está decidido entonces —soltó la princesa emocionada—. Se queda a la celebración, Venus —dijo viendo a la aludida y luego saltando hacia el frente como si quisiera acercarse a él.

—Serenity —llamó la reina—. Venus tiene razón también. Todos se preocuparán si ven al príncipe en la fiesta, nunca antes había sucedido esto. Tendremos que hacer algo para que no descubran su identidad —dijo de buen humor antes de volver la mirada a él—. ¿Verdad?

Endymion asintió una vez ante la mirada directa de la reina.

—Se me ocurrirá algo —aseveró.

La reina asintió en dirección al Príncipe y mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Artemis —llamó la reina apenas subiendo la voz. Un gato blanco apareció de inmediato desde una puerta lateral.

—¿Sí?, Reina Serenity.

—Lleva a nuestro invitado a que descanse en una de las habitaciones.

—Por supuesto, Reina Serenity.

Cuando el gato blanco se puso a unos pasos de él y le dio la espalda, Endymion lo siguió.

.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el príncipe Endymion había dejado el planeta. Aún no volvía y, con cada minuto que él estaba entre los lunares, ella se preocupaba cada vez más. El Príncipe le había prometido que volvería con bien pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si algo le sucedía en la Luna, estando rodeado de aquellos seres?

Beryl se levantó de la banca de piedra en la que esperaba el regreso de su Príncipe. Fue de nuevo al claro en el que lo había encontrado y volteó al cielo. La Luna aún brillaba en su completo esplendor. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos mientras alzaba una plegaria a aquellos mismos a los que les temía. "Tráiganlo de vuelta" rezó fervientemente.

La Luna no respondió a su plegaria.

Pero, ¿para qué les rezaba si nunca había obtenido una respuesta de ellos? Enojada con ella misma, Beryl separó las manos y le dio la espalda a la Luna. Con fuertes pasos regresó a la banca de piedra en la que esperaba el regreso del príncipe, se encontró con Nefrite llegando al mismo lugar.

—Beryl —saludó el Caballero en cuanto la vio.

—Caballero —devolvió ella el saludo, acompañándolo con la reverencia adecuada a la posición de Caballero investido.

—Deja las formalidades para Kunzite, Beryl. Además, no estoy en servicio en este momento —dijo de buen humor.

Beryl se aterró por las palabras.

—¿No estás en servicio? —preguntó con una voz ligeramente más aguda, histérica—. Tu Príncipe no está en el planeta y ¿tú no estás en servicio?

Nefrite puso las manos frente a él para tratar de clamarla, el gesto la molestó más. ¿Qué estaba mal con este Caballero?

—Tranquila, Beryl —dijo pareciendo asustado por su temperamento. El Caballero abrió la capa que colgaba de su espalda y dejó ver la empuñadura de su espada colgando en su cadera—. Que no esté en servicio no quiere decir que no pueda estarlo de inmediato.

Beryl suspiró calmándose de inmediato.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, estoy muy nerviosa.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —dijo él intentando tranquilizarla—. El Príncipe Endymion va a regresar.

—Tiene que hacerlo —dijo en un suspiro.

Sintió las manos del Caballero en sus hombros, como un gesto de empatía, y miró de nuevo a la Luna.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ir a ese lugar? —preguntó separándose del contacto con el Caballero—. Entre más lejos estemos de ellos, mejor estaremos.

—Esto es parte de sus responsabilidades, Beryl —respondió Nefrite.

—Él es el Príncipe de la Tierra, su deber es para con nosotros.

—Y por eso debió ir —interrumpió Kunzite calmado, llegando por el camino hacia el palacio.

Nefrite y Beryl voltearon a ver al Caballero de cabello plateado. Ambos esperaban en silencio a que siguiera hablando.

—Sea que los lunares nos protejan o nos vigilen, el Príncipe fue al Reino de la Luna para que el poder de ellos no se vuelva en nuestra contra.

Si el líder de los Caballeros pensaba eso… entonces…

—Entonces debieron ir con él —soltó ella, de nuevo asustada.

—Es bueno que te preocupes por él, Lady Beryl. Nosotros también lo hacemos —dijo Kunzite viendo a la Luna llena—. Pero esto es una prueba, tanto para él como para nosotros.

—¿Una prueba? —preguntó Beryl sin comprender.

—El Príncipe tiene que demostrar su poder —dijo Zoisite llegando con Jedite a su lado.

—Y nosotros tenemos que demostrar la confianza que tenemos en que volverá —terminó Jedite.

—El Príncipe volverá —dijo Kunzite con seguridad absoluta—, y volverá trayendo órdenes.

—¿De qué hablas, Caballero? —dijo Beryl tensamente.

—Si el Príncipe cree que el Imperio corre peligro, nos llevará a la guerra. Si considera que los lunares son un peligro, nos protegerá. Si considera que no debemos temer a los lunares, habrá paz —explicó Jedite.

—De lo que pase esta noche en la Luna dependerá nuestro futuro —terminó Nefrite.

Y los cuatro Caballeros miraron al cielo y a la Luna, como si le preguntaran a ésta qué órdenes traería el Príncipe con él.

 _(À suivre)_


	2. Act 2

Act. II

Serenity estaba sentada en el pasto de uno de los jardines del Milenio de Plata, veía a las estrellas como si ellas le pudieran dar la respuesta que Mercury —frente a ella— le había pedido. Serenity suspiró derrotada.

—No lo sé, Mercury. Antes me dijiste que protegemos a la Tierra porque nos necesitan y hoy me dices que no es así. No sé la respuesta.

—Princesa —la regañó Mercury—, estoy aquí para enseñarte, no para que repitas lo que yo digo, sólo porque yo lo digo.

—Pero es que tú lo sabes todo —dijo Serenity con una sonrisa—. Mientras diga lo que tú dices, pareceré inteligente.

Mercury apretó los labios para no dejar escapar la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios. Sabía que la princesa le decía aquello como un cumplido.

—La inteligencia no es sólo acumular conocimientos, Princesa; es ponerlos en práctica.

—Bien —dijo la Princesa mientras dejaba caer los hombros, derrotada—. Protegemos la Tierra porque… son jóvenes en comparación con el Milenio de Plata y porque… ¡porque es un planeta hermoso! Ahora dime tú —interrumpió con buen humor la Princesa antes que Mercury pudiera decir lo siguiente—, ¿cómo es la Tierra?

—Dices que es hermosa y ¿me preguntas cómo es? —dijo Mercury riendo un poco. Cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la Princesa, ansiosa por escuchar más de la Tierra, no pudo negarle lo que sabía del planeta—. Es mucho más grande que la Luna, tiene bosques y mares, hielo y desiertos. Por temporadas hay calor o frío y las personas en la Tierra han comenzado a acoplarse a climas tan distintos. En los fríos, los terrestres usan pieles y fogatas para calentarse; en los desiertos, se cubren del sol y usan animales para cruzar las arenas. En los bosques han creado pequeñas civilizaciones que comparten el espacio con los árboles. Ese es el milagro de los terrestres, Princesa; no importa si están en el frío o en el calor, su fuerza es estar unidos. Unidos han logrado sobrevivir a los retos de su propio planeta.

—¿Has estado ahí, Mercury? —preguntó la princesa con un emocionado anhelo en la voz.

Mercury negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Está prohibido ir a la Tierra —respondió Mercury con calma.

Serenity se vio triste de inmediato, triste y con un dejo de rebeldía.

—¿Por qué está prohibido? —arguyó la princesa.

—Porque no podemos interferir en su evolución —suspiró Mercury—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —terminó con una sonrisa, para quitarle aspereza a sus palabras.

—Hasta que tenga sentido —dijo la princesa con un puchero—. Yo sólo quiero verla, estar ahí y sentirla. No quiero interferir.

—Pero el que estés ahí va a alterar algo en la Tierra. Imagina que alguien te ve allí y sabe que eres la Princesa de la Luna; ni siquiera te preguntes qué pasaría si te secuestran, ¿qué pasaría si ese que te ve te pregunta por qué es tan próspero el Milenio de Plata?

—Respondería que por el Cristal de Plata —respondió la Princesa emocionada.

—Y si te preguntan ¿qué es el Cristal de Plata?

—Diría que es el poder más grande del sistema solar.

—Y ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—En la sala de meditación de la Reina Serenity —respondió la Princesa con obviedad pero feliz de poder responder sin duda alguna a las preguntas que su amiga y tutora le hacía.

—Y, entonces, buscarían el Cristal de Plata para obtener la prosperidad del Milenio de Plata sin haber pasado todo el proceso necesario para comprender un poder así de grande. Y sin ese conocimiento, utilizarían mal el Cristal de Plata, o un poder igual de grande.

—Nooo —soltó la Princesa incrédula a las palabras—. Pero el Cristal de Plata es puro.

—Es puro en las manos de alguien con un corazón puro, Princesa. En las manos equivocadas… —Mercury se quedó callada al recordar a una mujer de cabello negro que había visto en su infancia, el recuerdo se perdió de nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y retomó lo que había estado diciendo—. En las manos equivocadas, puede causar mucho dolor.

—¡La Reina Serenity no dejará que eso pase! —dijo la Princesa con vehemencia.

—No lo hará —respondió Mercury con una cálida sonrisa—. Y tampoco lo harás tú, Princesa; cuando llegue tu tiempo de reinar.

—Pero para eso aún falta mucho —respondió con un tono de felicidad—, para lo que no falta mucho es para la noche de ofrenda. Mercury —comenzó con una voz suplicante—, ¿podemos terminar la clase ya? Por favor —suplicó.

—Princesa Serenity —dijo Mercury usando un tono severo en la voz—, tienes que estudiar y la clase aún está a la mitad…

—Pero, Mercury… Tú lo sabes todo, estaré bien mientras te tenga a mi lado. Porque siempre vamos a estar juntas, ¿verdad? —preguntó la Princesa viéndola a los ojos con esperanza.

Mercury asintió en silencio. La Princesa saltó de su lugar en el pasto y la abrazó cálidamente. Mercury le devolvió el abrazo.

—Hoy va a ser una noche especial —comenzó la Princesa sin soltarla del abrazo—. Es la primera vez que… —se interrumpió por un bostezo—… un príncipe… va a…

Lo que la Princesa Serenity le estuviera diciendo se quedó a medias cuando se quedó dormida en brazos de Mercury.

—Esta es la fuerza no de una guerrera, sino la tuya como princesa, Serenity; siempre ser fiel a tus sentimientos —dijo mientras la acomodaba en sus piernas sabiendo que nunca podría enojarse con ella de verdad—. Espero que nunca tengas que pelear, que siempre seas la Princesa que conozco. Yo me encargaré de pelear por ti.

—No te olvides de nosotras —dijo Jupiter habiendo escuchado la declaración de Mercury.

—Jupiter —saludó Mercury—. ¿Sucede algo?

La guardiana de la valentía asintió una vez.

—Venus acaba de decirnos que el príncipe de la Tierra se quedará a la Noche de Ofrenda.

Mercury entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba.

—Así que era eso lo que emocionó a la Princesa.

—Tenemos que cuidarla. Venus está preocupada.

—¿Qué le preocupa?

—El príncipe no parece ser muy… Venus lo describió como hostil.

—Lo vigilaremos entonces —acordó Mercury.

—Procuren, además, no ofender al príncipe —dijo Luna llegando también—. Es el invitado de la Reina.

Mercury y Jupiter voltearon a ver a la consejera de la Luna. Ambas estaban sorprendidas de la declaración. Asintieron a la consejera en silencio.

—Princesa Serenity —llamó Luna a la Princesa—, despierta. La Reina Serenity quiere hablar contigo. ¡Princesa Serenity!

A pesar del grito de la consejera, la Princesa no se despertó.

—Tal vez yo debería… —comenzó Jupiter demasiado tarde. La consejera real ya había saltado sobre el estómago de la princesa.

—¡Luna! —gritó la Princesa sorprendida, doblada hacia el frente protegiendo el estómago donde la gata había aterrizado.

La consejera real saltó de nuevo al piso y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros.

—Princesa, la Reina te…

—¡Pagarás por esto, Luna! —dijo la Princesa estirándose para atrapar a la gata negra.

Luna esquivó las manos de la Princesa con su agilidad felina y se alejó mientras la Princesa se ponía de pie.

—¡Espera a que te atrape! —gritó mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la consejera real.

—¡Princesa! —soltó la gata mientras erizaba el pelaje. Un segundo después también corrió.

Mercury y Jupiter rieron al ver a la Princesa corriendo tras la consejera real en círculos por el jardín.

.

Mientras "descansaba" en la habitación a la que le habían llevado. Endymion se preguntaba si en verdad era un invitado. Del recinto había sido llevado a esa habitación y a ningún otro lugar. Tras haberlo hecho pasar e indicarle que era su habitación temporal, el gato blanco se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras él.

No podía quejarse de su prisión. Era una magnífica habitación de paredes blancas, ornamentada con motivos lunares y flores; sedas y plata. En el extremo derecho había una cama de proporciones majestuosas y justo al fondo un impresionante ventanal que llevaba a un balcón. La vista desde la habitación era majestuosa, también; frente a él veía el negro del universo y las estrellas titilando con fuerza. A los pies del balcón estaban los jardines de palacio. Pastos verdes que le recordaban alfombras suaves; árboles verdes moteando el pasto y, más allá, campos de flores que se extendían hasta el horizonte lunar. Así que no, no se quejaba de su prisión, sino de estar aprisionado.

Debería haber vuelto ya a la Tierra y a sus Caballeros. Al Imperio que deseaba proteger. En cambio, se había quedado allí, ¿por qué? Por una sonrisa y una invitación improvisada.

La verdad era que se había sorprendido con la princesa, con sus reacciones y con su calidez. Ella mostraba todo lo que el resto de los lunares no eran… o al menos, que no demostraban ser. Y la reina, también, se había mostrado cálida cuando habló con la princesa. ¿Era acaso por estarle hablando a la princesa? ¿Era la princesa quien lograba sacar la calidez de aquellos témpanos de hielo?, ¿de él mismo? ¿O eran los lunares parecidos a los terrestres en ese aspecto y no sólo en el físico? Podría ser que, como había creído antes, ¿la frialdad que esas mujeres mostraban fuera la cortesía que creían le debían al Príncipe de la Tierra? Tal vez los lunares también habían olvidado cómo comportarse frente a los terrícolas. Tal vez era cierto, que con su longevidad, ellas mantuvieran las fórmulas de cortesía de cientos de años atrás… o que no quisieran "sentir" por algo que moriría en lo que para ellas era una fracción insignificante de tiempo.

Cada una de esas preguntas que no podía responder sólo le suscitaba más preguntas.

Y, Endymion, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Salió al balcón de la habitación y volteó la vista al cielo nocturno buscando solaz en las estrellas. El sonido de gritos y risas llevó su mirada a una parte del jardín.

A su derecha, y metros por debajo de él, se encontraba la escena que lo había logrado distraer al fin de sus interrogantes. La que ahora sabía era la princesa estaba corriendo tras el gato negro, que había visto en la reunión con la reina, mientras gritaba y agitaba sus brazos en el aire. Entonces llegó Venus, a quien había confundido con la princesa en primera instancia, y comenzó a gritarle a la princesa. Ésta sacó la lengua en dirección a Venus y salió corriendo. Segundos después el gato negro salió tras la princesa y ambas quedaron corriendo en círculos mientras otras dos mujeres reían por la escena y Venus gritaba —presuntamente a la princesa— justo antes de lanzarse a perseguir, también, a ésta.

Endymion se encontró riendo por la escena.

Cuando vio a la princesa caer al césped, sus músculos se tensaron en reacción; como si hubiera querido sostenerla de la caída. En aquella escena alejada, las cuatro mujeres rieron mientras Venus ayudaba a la princesa a ponerse de pie.

Endymion vio la sonrisa de la princesa y la sintió tan cercana como si sólo los separaran unos pasos de distancia. Las mujeres se alejaron entonces y él perdió la visión de tal sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación.

Tenía que conseguirse un disfraz.

.

Cuando la Princesa salió corriendo hacia el palacio, Venus suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca había pensado que fuera a terminar corriendo tras ella, sobre todo cuando había un peligro latente entre las paredes del Milenio de Plata. Pero, como siempre, la Princesa tenía una forma natural e inocente de sacar lo peor de ella. Y lo peor de ella era esa actitud infantil que debía mantener sujeta con fuerza para ser la líder de las guardianas de la Princesa Real. Eso volvía su posición como guardiana de la Princesa en algo difícil; justo aquella a la que debía proteger era quien lograba evitar que estuviera concentrada en protegerla.

Y no lo aceptaría de ninguna otra forma.

Era justo aquella felicidad que irradiaba la Princesa, aquella pureza, la que le había llamado a protegerla desde el principio.

—Jupiter me dijo que el príncipe de la Tierra se quedará a la Noche de Ofrenda —comenzó Mercury.

Venus asintió aún viendo la espalda de la Princesa alejarse de ellas.

—No es todo —dijo Mars llegando—. Fue la Princesa quién le invitó a quedarse y la Reina Serenity aceptó.

Mercury volteó a ver a Mars de inmediato. Eso no era, para nada, común.

—Pero… —tartamudeó Mercury—, pero, ¿por qué?

—Si la Princesa lo invitó debe haber sido porque es la Princesa —dijo Jupiter restándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros—. La Princesa, inocente y que alegra a todos con su sonrisa, ella que siempre ve lo bueno en cada uno. Algo bueno ha de haber visto en ese terrestre, ¿no?

—Esto es un tema completamente diferente. Se está poniendo en peligro, nos está poniendo en peligro a todos —arguyó Mars—. Esta vez, su impulsividad va a traer consecuencias peligrosas.

—Cuida tus palabras, Mars —espetó Jupiter de inmediato—. Te recuerdo que en un mundo en el que sólo sabíamos de deber y honor, de someter el deseo de nuestros corazones por el bien común, fue ella quién nos mostró la forma de seguir nuestros corazones y proteger al resto al mismo tiempo —espetó Jupiter con tono duro mientras se retiraba.

Mars se llevó una uña a los dientes y la mordió sin masticar. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería callar algo. Esta vez quería callar la visión que le había llevado a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Está bien, Mars —dijo Mercury—. La protegeremos siempre —terminó la guardiana de la inteligencia antes de ir tras Jupiter.

—Tuviste otra visión —aseveró Venus cuando se quedaron solas.

Mars asintió en silencio.

—Cuéntame —ordenó Venus.

—No es siquiera una imagen, Venus; pocas veces lo son. Es sólo una sensación de peligro. Y comenzó cuando el príncipe de la Tierra llegó al Milenio de Plata.

—Entonces tenemos que mantenerlos alejados —sentenció Venus.

.

Beryl llegó al recinto de los Caballeros impulsada por una ansiedad incontrolable. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto caóticos después que dejara a los Caballeros en el claro en el que el Príncipe había sido llevado a la Luna. Se había tratado de calmar, pero sólo había conseguido que la voz de sus pensamientos rugiera con preocupación. Por eso se había atrevido a entrar al recinto de los Caballeros. Esta habitación, también llamada "del consejo", era donde los Caballeros y el Príncipe se reunían para planear y solucionar. Era el "centro de operaciones" que ahora tenía a los cuatro Caballeros pero a ningún monarca.

Un dolor furioso estalló en su pecho cuando vio a los cuatro Caballeros en la sala del consejo. Sus peores pensamientos se estaban haciendo realidad. Zoisite leía semirecostado en una silla acolchada, Nefrite estaba dormido en un diván al fondo de la habitación, Jedite jugaba con su espada desenvainada como si tratara de mantenerla en equilibrio por la punta sobre el suelo y Kunzite —quien debería estar movilizando a todos en el palacio para recuperar al Príncipe Endymion— permanecía sentado, con la mirada clavada al frente. Sin hacer nada.

Ella se acercó, furiosa, hasta la mesa y allí azotó las palmas en la madera. Los Caballeros saltaron en su lugar y la miraron. Tenía cuatro miradas que reprobaban su comportamiento; ella miró a cada uno de ellos con una que igualaba o superaba las que recibía.

—¡Los lunares tienen a nuestro Príncipe cautivo y ustedes están sin hacer nada! —gritó desesperada.

—Beryl… —comenzó Nefrite con una voz a propósito para buscar tranquilizarla.

—Nada de "Beryl", Caballero Nefrite —interrumpió ella furiosa—. ¿Así se comportan los Caballeros del Imperio de la Tierra cuando han capturado a su Príncipe? Todos aquí sabemos que los lunares dicen protegernos sólo para encubrir que en realidad nos vigilan. ¡Esto es lo que quieren! Que nadie se les oponga aún cuando capturan a un Príncipe, ¡a nuestro Príncipe! Se burlan de nosotros con esta afrenta y ustedes, cobardes que están aterrados por el poder de los lunares, no pueden ni levantar sus armas para proteger a su Príncipe o… vengarlo —completó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lady Beryl —dijo Jedite en su calidad de Caballero de la armonía—, no sabemos qué ha pasado con el Príncipe, o por qué sigue entre ellos.

—Lo que sabemos, Caballero Jedite —espetó Beryl con fervor—, es que el Príncipe no ha regresado. Debemos atacar ahora, antes que algo irreversible pueda sucederle. Y si ustedes, Caballeros, prefieren olvidar sus juramentos y quedarse esperando hasta que maten a su Príncipe; que pese sobre sus hombros. Yo lucharé.

—Lady Beryl —dijo Kunzite levantándose de su asiento—. Lo que propones es comenzar una guerra.

Beryl negó con la cabeza. Guerra o no; ella sólo quería al Príncipe Endymion de vuelta y con bien.

—Hay que rescatar a nuestro Príncipe o demostrarle al Reino de la Luna que el Imperio de la Tierra no se queda de brazos cruzados cuando le han hecho algún mal al Príncipe —terminó con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

Los cuatro Caballeros se pusieron de pie y asintieron una vez.

.

Estaba muy emocionada. Después de horas y horas de preparación, estaba lista para la Noche de Ofrenda. La Reina había tratado de decirle lo que podía esperar de esa noche, de decirle cómo comportarse y de sus deberes como Princesa, pero estaba tan emocionada que ya había olvidado casi todo.

Se había puesto la capa que usaba sobre el vestido en cada ocasión formal, y portaba su cetro en la diestra. Se vio en el espejo una vez más. Se veía tan… formal.

Alzó el cetro largo coronado con una luna creciente y lo giró en su mano. Con una sonrisa divertida detuvo su giro y tomó aquel como una espada. Blandió el cetro como si estuviera peleado, como veía Venus entrenaba con la espada, y golpeó algo con su arma.

—Princesa —lloriqueó una de sus doncellas sobándose el brazo.

—¡Perdón! —suplicó en cuanto se dio cuenta había golpeado a su doncella por estar jugando con su cetro—. No quería lastimarte —dijo abrazándola—. Es que Venus se ve tan bella y poderosa cuando entrena que tenía que intentarlo.

—Usted es tan hermosa como Venus, Princesa —dijo la doncella aún demostrando su dolor en la voz—. Y golpea fuerte.

La Princesa soltó una risa sincera por el cumplido y volvió a abrazar a su doncella.

—Venus es increíble, ¿no te parece? Pero debería sonreír más seguido —dijo con una mueca—. Le van a salir arrugas si no lo hace.

La doncella rió un poco cuando la Princesa apretó su piel para mostrar las arrugas que Venus tendría y la Princesa terminó por reír también.

—Princesa, todos están en el salón. Sólo la esperan a usted y a la Reina —dijo su segunda doncella entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

—Voy —respondió feliz mientras veía a la recién llegada. Corrió tres pasos hacia la puerta y volvió a su primera doncella—. No le digas a Venus que dije eso de ella, ¿sí?

—¿Qué dijo de mí, Princesa? —sonó la voz de Venus a su espalda.

La Princesa se tensó tan claramente como la primera doncella. Cuando la Princesa volteó a ver a Venus, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Venus, no estás usando tu traje de batalla. ¡Te vez hermosa! —soltó poniéndose ligeramente sonrojada.

Venus suspiró perdiendo toda la rigidez que había demostrado antes. Para la ocasión, se le había requerido como princesa de su planeta y no como guardiana. Vestía las galas de su planeta natal justo como recordaba la moda antes de dejar el Castillo Magallanes. Llevaba un vestido ceñido por la cintura, con los hombros al descubierto y una vaporosa falda traslucida sobre el cuerpo del vestido. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de listón en el mismo tono de amarillo que el vestido y, además, una cadena plateada con el colgante que la designaba como guardiana de la Princesa. Se sonrojó ante el cumplido de la Princesa y asintió.

—También tú te ves hermosa, Princesa —devolvió y fue premiada con una sonrisa tal que le fue imposible no devolverla.

—¿Nos vamos? —apresuró la Princesa.

—Nunca creí que esto pasara —susurró Venus con buen humor—. La Princesa quiere llegar a tiempo a un lugar —se burló amistosamente.

—Eres muy mala, Venus —dijo la Princesa con un puchero—. Yo siempre quiero llegar a tiempo a todos lados. Casi nunca me sale —terminó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo en dirección al gran evento.

—Princesa, ¡cuántas veces le han dicho que no debe correr! —gritó, pero era demasiado tarde para que la otra le escuchara.

Venus corrió tras la Princesa.

.

Cuando entró al gran salón, las luces estaban perfectas, la música era agradable y todo parecía tan diferente como conocido. Su estómago se apretó con emoción al ver el rostro de tantas personas cubierto por máscaras. Se preguntaba a quienes de ellos reconocería y quienes se habían esmerado más en esconder su identidad; cuantos la reconocerían a ella.

Dando un paso atrás se alejó de la fiesta y comenzó a quitarse la capa que se había puesto. Era obvio que la reconocerían con eso puesto. También se quitó la corona que la designaba como Princesa y dejó el cetro reposado en una pared. Entonces volvió al salón. Se deslizó hasta una mesa que tenía todas las máscaras por usar y eligió la que le pareció más hermosa.

Era momento de investigar quién era quién.

—Princesa —sonó la voz de Mars con una advertencia.

Ella volvió hacia la guardiana con cara de puchero. No había pasado ni cinco minutos y ya había sido reconocida por alguien. La queja que hubiera lanzado por esto, murió en su boca y sólo atinó a sorprenderse.

Mars, Mercury y Jupiter estaban vestidas, también, para la ocasión. Cada una llevaba un hermoso vestido de fiesta. Siempre le habían parecido hermosas las guardianas pero, vestidas de gala, eran una visión digna de admirarse. Suspiró con admiración.

—Se ven tan, tan hermosas —susurró en medio de su ensoñación.

Ellas sonrieron y entonces las luces se apagaron. Emocionada, se volteó a la puerta de entrada. No quería perderse la entrada de la Reina Serenity.

A su llegada, la Reina les ofreció una cálida sonrisa y caminó pausadamente hasta el centro del salón.

—Esta noche debemos regocijarnos. El príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra nos ha honrado con su presencia y debemos honrarlo como es debido. En esta Noche de Ofrenda debemos bailar y gozar como ellos nos enseñaron hace tanto. Esta noche es para ellos.

La sala completa aplaudió recatadamente a las palabras de su Reina y las luces se encendieron de nuevo dejando un ambiente tenue y ambarino.

Cuando las guardianas volvieron la mirada a su Princesa, se encontraron con su lugar vacío. Mars apretó la quijada con frustración y Jupiter sonrió de una forma afectada.

—Sepárense, chicas —ordenó Venus llegando al lado de las otras tres—. Cubriremos más espacio si nos separamos.

Las tres aceptaron las palabras de su líder y se pusieron en movimiento.

La Princesa recorrió el salón completo buscando a alguien que sólo había visto una vez. Había reconocido a las guardianas, por supuesto, y a varios de los cortesanos. Las guardianas de su madre también habían sido fáciles de reconocer y sólo Luna y Artemis le habían costado trabajo. No había esperado que usaran su forma humana para la celebración. Pero también a ellos los había reconocido al fin. Al que aún no encontraba era al príncipe de la Tierra. Cuando comenzó la música, y los asistentes se apartaron para dejar espacio para el baile, ella miró el espacio vacío llenarse con parejas enmascaradas.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —preguntó alguien cerca de ella.

Vio a un hombre parado justo frente a ella, extendiéndole una mano enguantada. Él llevaba una discreta máscara blanca cubriendo sólo sus ojos, un vestuario negro de chaqueta corta que dejaba ver una camisa blanca, capa y un detalle rojo con pendiente dorado adornando el cuello de la camisa. Lo había encontrado al fin.

Con una gran sonrisa aceptó el gesto del príncipe. Y éste la llevó al centro de la pista.

Durante cada pieza él la guió en los pasos y movimientos hasta que tuvieron que parar.

—Gracias por el baile —dijo ella con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Estaba cansada pero feliz.

—Baila usted como si hubiera nacido para ello —ofreció el príncipe.

—Estoy segura que se dio cuenta de cada vez que lo pisaba —dijo ella con buen humor.

—Debo aceptar que no me he dado cuenta que lo haya hecho —respondió él sinceramente.

Ella se puso colorada.

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire. ¿Gustaría un poco también? —ofreció.

Él se limitó a asentir y seguirla.

.

Él acompañó a la princesa mientras abandonaba el salón del baile. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba entre los lunares hasta que se había acercado a ella.

Agradecía, también, el haber tomado su oferta de aire. Bajo la noche fresca se sentía relajado por primera vez desde que había llegado al Milenio de Plata. Al lado de esa princesa se sentía cómodo.

—Dígame, príncipe —comenzó ella—. ¿Cómo es el planeta Tierra?

—¿Cómo es? —se sorprendió él. Era una pregunta rara. Creía que los lunares ya sabrían todo de la Tierra, pues se la pasaban vigilándolos.

—Sí, ¿es igual a la Luna? —preguntó curiosa.

Él negó con la cabeza. La Luna y la Tierra eran tan diferentes…

—No, no lo es. Para empezar, las estrellas no se ven tan cercanas. La noche no es tan oscura y el cielo tiene nubes que cubren la Luna y las estrellas algunas noches.

—¿Nubes?, ¿qué son "nubes"? —preguntó interesada de inmediato.

—Las nubes son… algo que se ve esponjoso desde la tierra. Como merengue —explicó.

—¿Merengue? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Es un dulce que usan… que usamos en la Tierra como postre. Es esponjoso y muy azucarado.

—Entonces —dijo la princesa pensando seriamente en sus respuestas—… las nubes son dulces.

Se le escapó una risa al Príncipe.

—Nadie ha probado las nubes, así que, tal vez lo sean —ofreció.

Cuando vio la sonrisa de la princesa, él mismo sonrió. Algo tenía esa sonrisa que parecía dejar un halo de luz alrededor de la mujer.

—¿Qué más comen?, además de nubes —puntualizó la princesa.

Endymion rió.

—No comemos nubes, comemos merengue —corrigió con buen humor.

—¿No se aburren de comer sólo merengues? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—No —siguió de buen humor—. No comemos merengues todo el tiempo, sólo en celebraciones. También comemos carne, verduras, pescados…

—¿Tienen muchas Noches de Ofrenda en la Tierra? —preguntó sin darse cuenta que le había interrumpido.

—Algunas, pero no muchas. Estos eventos los reservamos para ocasiones especiales.

—¡Justo como nosotros! —se emocionó ella—. Son cuatro noches para nosotros, pero sólo ésta es con baile y no es común tenerla. Está reservada para su visita. ¿Cómo son sus celebraciones?

—Depende del evento, supongo —respondió confundido—. En algunas hay fuegos artificiales que estallan en el cielo con muchos colores, en otras hay bailes como estos; otras son menos alegres pero también se reúnen muchas personas. En éstas no puede faltar la bebida, la comida, la música, las flores.

—¡Nosotros también tenemos flores! —soltó ella emocionada—. Déjeme mostrárselas —dijo ella tomándolo por la mano y jalándolo para que lo siguiera.

Él no se resistió.

Cuando la princesa se detuvo, lo hizo frente a un jardín inmenso repleto de flores.

—Este es mi lugar favorito —ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras—, y la fuente —volvió a fruncir el ceño pensando de nuevo—, y el patio de ejercicios… y la cascada… y el corredor de las estatuas y… creo que me gusta todo el palacio —terminó con una gran sonrisa.

—Estas flores son hermosas —reconoció el Príncipe.

—Jupiter las cuida con mucho esmero, pero a veces me deja cortar una o dos —dijo cerrándole un ojo como si le confiara una travesura.

La plática se extendió por lo que parecieron horas. Ella le preguntaba por todo lo que había en la Tierra y él seguía respondiéndole al ver el brillo emocionado en sus ojos; al escuchar la sorpresa que demostraba ante cada nueva cosa. Volvieron de vuelta al palacio tras haber recorrido la fuente, la cascada, el patio de ejercicios y el corredor de las estatuas mientras ella le hablaba de cada una de las cosas que amaba en cada lugar visitado.

—Tengo que irme pronto —dijo Endymion pesándole tener que terminar así la conversación—. Me dijeron que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió una vez.

—La Reina me lo dijo —explicó—. Dijo que es peligroso viajar de la Tierra a la Luna y de la Luna a la Tierra cuando no hay luna llena.

—¿Por qué es peligroso? —preguntó él interesado.

—No lo sé —respondió ella apenada—. No se me ocurrió preguntar eso. Pero sí me dijeron que usted volvería pronto.

—¿Volveré pronto? —devolvió confundido.

—La Reina me explicó que era protocolo —dijo la princesa haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta.

—¿Podrías explicarme ese protocolo? Como ya dije, en la Tierra no recordamos éste pues ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió mientras trataba de ocultar un bostezo.

—Cuando un príncipe asciende al trono de la Tierra, llega a la Luna —dijo, su voz comenzaba a sonar cansada pero le sonrió mientras seguía hablando—. Se le ofrenda la noche a los habitantes de la Tierra y luego él vuelve con los pilares del imperio y… ¿Cómo los llamó la Reina? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados, parecía costarle trabajo mantenerse despierta. Endymion no sabía si la estaba aburriendo o qué—. Creo que los llamó "caballeros", porque si el príncipe es el imperio entonces había pilares que protegían el Reino… cuando el imperio y el Milenio de Plata se unan… —bostezó ya sin tratar de disimularlo— los pilares se templan…

Para ese momento la princesa cabeceaba aún sentada en el banco de blanca piedra.

—¿Templarse? —soltó él confundido. La princesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo antes frotarse los ojos.

—¿Qué dijo la Reina? —se preguntó a ella misma—. Dijo que los pilares y el Milenio de Plata debían resonar como campanas…

Con cada frase que la princesa decía en su estado de sopor, a Endymion le era más difícil comprender a qué se refería, o que intentaba decirle. La vio cabecear una vez más y ésta vez su cuerpo se fue de lado.

Reaccionó de inmediato para sostenerla. Ella no despertó. Respiró profundamente y él se dio cuenta que la princesa había caído profundamente dormida. La llevó delicadamente hasta la piedra para dejarla dormir y se puso de pie para darle espacio a que quedara acostada. Ella se removió para quedar recostada de lado y él no pudo apartar la mirada de ella.

Sólo entonces pudo pensar de nuevo en las palabras de la princesa. Ella había dicho que el príncipe era el imperio, que los pilares del imperio eran sus Caballeros, y que sus Caballeros tenían que… ¿resonar como campanas? ¿Con los del Milenio de Plata?

Endymion acomodó el cabello de la princesa para que no cayera sobre su rostro y se sentó en el mármol del piso, velando el sueño de la princesa mientras trataba de comprender el críptico mensaje que había recibido.

—¿Qué le sucedió a la Princesa? —dijo una mujer vestida de azul a tono de su cabello.

—Se quedó dormida —respondió el Príncipe aún viendo a la princesa.

—Siempre se queda dormida tras sentir muchas emociones —dijo la mujer con un tono más afable.

—¿Despertará pronto? —preguntó apenas separando la vista de la princesa—. Necesito preguntarle algo.

—Puede hacerlo o puede no hacerlo —respondió la otra—. La llevaré a su habitación.

—Espera —dijo tomando la mano de la guerrera que se acercaba a la princesa.

—La luna llena está pasando. Si no se marcha ahora, príncipe de la Tierra; no podrá hacerlo hasta la próxima —respondió con voz calma a pesar de jalar su mano para evitar el contacto.

—Pero ella dijo algo extraño. Dijo que volvería con mis Caballeros y los llamó pilares y dijo algo de templarlos. Hablábamos del protocolo —explicó preocupado.

La mujer de azul rió mientras veía a la princesa.

—"Cuando un imperio se alza en la Tierra, se acerca al Milenio de Plata y se aleja entonces. La Luna ofrenda una noche al nuevo imperio y lo espera a que se alce sobre sus pilares. El imperio vuelve, con sus pilares, y se descubren ante el Milenio de Plata para que éste les ofrende una vida que consumirán para templarse. Siendo fuertes los pilares, el imperio regresará una vez más, ahora con su corazón expuesto al Milenio de Plata, para recibir la luz de la Luna." Esto está escrito como el protocolo entre la Tierra y la Luna.

—Y, ¿qué significa? —preguntó Endymion con un dejo de preocupación. No le había pasado desapercibido esa "vida que consumirán para templarse".

—Puede significar muchas cosas. La mayoría piensa que ustedes han de matar a alguno de nosotros para volverse fuertes. Y que, al alzarse un imperio, la Luna debe entregarles una noche, una vida y su luz.

—Se supone que esa noche es la que se ofrenda en este baile, lo entiendo; pero ¿una vida?

—Los sabios difieren. Algunos sabios piensan que… olvídelo —se interrumpió la mujer.

—¿Qué piensan? —insistió él.

—No importa lo que piensen —interrumpió la voz de Venus—. La Reina es la única que aún sabe qué significa ese protocolo y es su guía la única que seguimos. Nos guiará durante todo el camino y así será. Príncipe de la Tierra, es momento de que se vaya. Jupiter —ordenó a la mujer que venía tras ella—, lleva a la Princesa a su cama.

—Quiero saber —demandó el Príncipe—. Necesito saber —se corrigió de inmediato.

—Algunos sabios piensan que en la primera visita de un Príncipe o Rey de la Tierra se le debe ofrecer una noche con una de nuestras mujeres; que en la segunda visita llegará con investidos caballeros para matar a un habitante de la Luna y que sólo sacrificando su propia vida este Rey conseguirá que el Cristal de Plata los proteja —dijo la mujer vestida en verde, llamada Jupiter, teniendo ya a la princesa en sus brazos—. Así que aléjate de nuestra Princesa, si no quieres que te arranque el corazón antes de tu noche con…

—Jupiter, basta —ordenó una cuarta mujer, ésta vestida en rojo, con un tenor marcial en la voz—. Llévate a la Princesa, ahora.

—Por eso dijeron que los lunares temerían si saben que estoy aquí, ¿no? —dijo el Príncipe apenas logrando hilar sus ideas—. Por eso nos vigilan… —dijo a nadie en particular. Las mujeres ya se habían marchado, llevándose a la princesa con ellas.

Endymion sentía el peso de ese conocimiento en las entrañas. Él no quería dar su vida por el poder del Cristal de Plata; mucho menos quería tomar la vida de algún lunar… y, además, ¿por algo tan ridículo como un protocolo? Jamás.

Tal vez era por eso que se habían suspendido las relaciones diplomáticas entre la Luna y la Tierra hacía tanto. Entonces, ¿por qué su padre las había instaurado de nuevo? ¿Él había matado a un lunar?, ¿se había acostado con una lunar? ¿Había muerto para recibir el poder de aquel Cristal?

No.

Su padre había muerto en una lucha contra el Reino Oscuro. Habiéndose resistido a matar a algún inocente, a yacer con una mujer que no fuera su esposa y a dar su vida al Reino de la Luna, ¿habría muerto por no haber recibido el poder del Cristal de Plata?

—Se encuentra turbado, príncipe —sonó la voz de la reina Serenity a su espalda.

Endymion tragó grueso antes de voltear a la reina.

—Parecer ser el caso —respondió aclarándose la garganta.

—Déjeme asistirlo, príncipe —dijo la reina dando un paso para indicarle que caminara a su lado.

—Recién me he enterado del protocolo entre ambos reinos —dijo parcamente.

—¿Qué lo turba de éste? —preguntó ella serenamente.

—Todo él —dijo el Príncipe sin lograr contener del todo el tono de sarcasmo en su voz—. ¿Retozar con una lunar, matar a una… entregar mi corazón? No quiero sonar irrespetuoso pero…

La reina interrumpió su frase con un aspaviento asombrado seguido por una risa decorosa. Cuando la reina pareció controlar su risa, lo miró con calidez en sus ojos.

—Me disculpo, Príncipe de la Tierra. Las guardianas son demasiado jóvenes para comprender la realidad tras esas palabras. Han tomado el protocolo como algo literal. Ha sido mi culpa el que hayan estado equivocadas y por eso me disculpo.

—No debe disculparse —respondió él con educación.

—Creí que verían más en esta noche que entre antiguas palabras, y ese error lo ha turbado, eso amerita mi disculpa. Esta es la noche que se ofrenda para la familia real de la Tierra —comenzó a explicar la reina mientras miraba las estrellas—; no una noche con alguna de nuestras mujeres. Consideramos el esfuerzo que hace un monarca al dejar de lado su planeta y a sus seguidores para venir hasta nosotros; como contraparte, los Selenitas abandonamos nuestras costumbres por una noche así correspondiendo al esfuerzo del monarca terrícola. Cuando el monarca vuelve por segunda vez, y vuelve con sus Caballeros, les transmite a ellos lo aprendido en el Milenio de Plata. Por esa muestra de confianza que ustedes demuestran al traer a los protectores de su Reino, nosotros ofrecemos "vida" que también es "sustento" o "alegría" o "felicidad". En tiempos antiguos, cada ofrenda de "vida" era diferente pero nunca tendría nada relacionado con muerte —dijo la reina con una pequeña risa—. Eso sería contrario a "vida" y mancillaría las intenciones de ambos.

La reina detuvo su explicación en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos apenas perceptiblemente.

—Y por corazón, ¿a qué se refieren? —preguntó el Príncipe al escuchar la pausa de la reina.

—Le pido, príncipe, que dejemos esta conversación para su próxima visita. Debe volver ahora a la Tierra o no será capaz de hacerlo hasta la próxima luna llena.

El Príncipe Endymion abrió la boca para decir lo que fuera. No pudo.

Así como había sido llevado a la Luna, así mismo volvió a la Tierra. Un parpadeo fue todo lo que pasó antes de verse frente a su palacio… y frente a un pequeño ejército, con sus armas resplandeciendo con la primera luz de la mañana.

Sólo necesitó escuchar los gritos para saber qué planeaban hacer sus súbditos.

Liderando ese contingente, vio a las cinco personas en las que había reposado su confianza y se sintió traicionado de inmediato. Kunzite, Jedite, Nefrite, Zoisite… incluso Beryl. Ellos cinco estaban comenzando una guerra que no tenía cabida en el Imperio, ni necesidad de librarse.

—¿Por qué han de empezar una guerra? —preguntó a voz en cuello frente a ellos y usando su tono más real.

—Príncipe, ¡no podemos tolerar estar bajo su escrutinio! —fue Kunzite quien respondió—. ¡No nos subyugaremos ante los métodos del reino de la Luna!

—¡Nos vigilan y nos espían, pero nosotros no tenemos información de ellos! —coreó Zoisite.

—¡Desde cuándo estamos bajo su escrutinio! —reprendió a Kunzite—. ¡Cuál espionaje! —siguió con Zoisite—. ¡¿Quién les metió eso en la cabeza?! —rugió su pregunta a todos ellos.

—Príncipe Endymion —dijo Beryl, con lágrimas en los ojos, dando un paso hacia él—. Estás aquí —dijo con alivio mientras lo abrazaba.

Endymion estaba enojado por la escena a la que había llegado, pero aceptó el gesto de Beryl; aunque no lo compartió. Viendo a ese pequeño ejército reunido en pie de guerra, sentía su corazón pesado. ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de querer atacar el Reino de la Luna cuando los habitantes de la Luna acababan de probarse como verdaderos amigos del Imperio de la Tierra?

—Príncipe Endymion, todos nosotros estábamos… —comenzó Beryl.

—Ahora no, Beryl —interrumpió a su amiga. También con ella estaba enojado. Se separó de ella y clavó la mirada en el pequeño ejército—. Bajen sus armas y regresen a sus puestos —ordenó antes de volver su atención a sus Caballeros—. Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes.

Sin esperar una palabra más, y sin necesidad de decir nada más, Endymion se encaminó a su palacio pasando entre los Caballeros y, así, rompiendo la formación que apenas comenzaba a obedecer sus órdenes.

Cuando dejó a aquellos a su espalda, con el sonido de pies en movimiento, apenas comenzó a preguntarse cómo castigaría esta… este levantamiento.

(À suivre)


	3. Act 3

Act. III

Paseaba furioso por su habitación sin encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta que había llegado a su mente nada más ver aquel grupo reunido. Le había enfurecido la "bienvenida" que habían preparado para él. Y, tal vez, lo que más le enfurecía era que aquellos se preparaban para una guerra en contra de las mismas que sólo le habían mostrado sus mejores intenciones.

Era cierto que su estadía en el Milenio de Plata no había comenzado con el pie derecho y que la llamada Venus era bastante… antipática. Pero, habiendo pasado más tiempo con ellas, se había dado cuenta que los lunares no eran tan diferentes a los terrestres. La desconfianza, pues eso era, que sentían los terrícolas por los habitantes de la Luna era únicamente generada por lo poco que sabían de ellos. Y, aquellos en los que debía depender para ser aconsejado, le habían fallado. Ellos debían haber esperado.

Además de furioso, se sentía decepcionado… traicionado.

Pero también cabía en él el pensamiento de su incompetencia. Sentía que, de ser un mejor Príncipe para el Imperio, sus Caballeros no habrían tomado las armas. Se sentía responsable por Beryl, como si él mismo le hubiera puesto un arma en las manos. Si él mostrara mayor entereza como monarca…

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

—Príncipe Endymion —sonó la voz de Kunzite del otro lado.

Endymion apretó los puños con furia, inspiró profundamente una vez y se dirigió a su puerta para abrirla él mismo.

—Sigo furioso con ustedes —anunció de tajo.

—Recibiremos su castigo cuando lo crea necesario —aceptó el Caballero con una inclinación de cabeza—. Lo he buscado, sin embargo, por temas más urgentes. Hay problemas en la frontera Norte.

—¿El Reino Oscuro de nuevo?

—Un contingente de proporciones conservadoras está atacando los pueblos fronterizos.

—Aprovechen sus deseos de pelea y pongámonos en marcha de inmediato —ordenó con resentimiento.

—Príncipe… —comenzó Kunzite viendo al piso.

—De inmediato, Kunzite —repitió el Príncipe. Kunzite hizo una reverencia y se marchó por el pasillo.

Endymion se puso la armadura que apenas había retirado de su visita a la Luna, la completó con el peto metálico y salió para encontrarse con los mismos a los que se había enfrentado horas antes.

.

Llevaban dos días de viaje a marcha forzada. La infantería parecía cansada y los jinetes demasiado ansiosos. Endymion se sentía forzado a dejarlos descansar, al mismo tiempo que se sentía forzado a terminar esa batalla lo antes posible.

Miró a sus Caballeros, cabalgando tras él, y regresó la mirada al frente. Tal vez debería estar consultando aquello con sus consejeros, pero aún no podía volver a confiar en ellos. La furia había desaparecido después de una jornada de viaje; no así la decepción que sentía hacia ellos.

La visión de una granja destruida lo puso alerta. Espoleó a su montura para que saliera a galope.

Lo que se descubrió ante sus ojos lo dejó anonadado. La granja había sido quemada, los animales yacían muertos en el piso, parcialmente desmembrados. Temió por las personas.

Llevó a su montura a una carrera furiosa y lo detuvo con un jalón a las riendas cuando llegó a la casa de los granjeros. Al sentir el jalón, el caballo reparó en las patas traseras y relinchó ante el castigo de la brida. Endymion apretó la quijada con fuerza.

La sangre de aquellas personas aún estaba fresca en cada herida mortal. Desmontó en un salto cuando vio a un hombre mover una mano. Corrió al lado del moribundo sólo para descubrirlo muerto por completo. Se había imaginado ese movimiento. Sólo había sido su deseo de que alguno de ellos aún estuviera vivo.

—La sangre está fresca —dijo Zoisite a unos pasos tras él—. No están lejos. Nos llevan una hora de ventaja, máximo.

Endymion apretó las manos en puños, enfurecido por la osadía del Reino Oscuro y por su crueldad.

—¿A cuánto tiempo queda el pueblo más cercano de aquí? —preguntó viendo al muerto.

—Media hora a buen paso —respondió Kunzite.

—Entierren a los hombres, quemen a las bestias —ordenó mientras volvía a su montura.

Salió a todo galope. Si su Caballero le había dicho que les llevaban una hora de camino, el Reino Oscuro ya debería haber llegado al siguiente pueblo. El sonido tras él le dejó saber que la caballería lo seguía en su carrera.

Se lanzó directo a la batalla en cuanto los vio atacando el pueblo.

.

Los Caballeros estaban en la tienda de campaña que se había montado tras la batalla. El pequeño ejército reunido apresuradamente descansaba por fin. Había sido una marcha dura para la infantería y una pelea dónde vencieron por los números.

Cada Caballero recordaba su pelea. Jedite cerró los puños cuando el poder en su palma vibró ante los recuerdos. Su Príncipe había quedado cubierto en la sangre del enemigo y él no dejaba de recriminarse por ello. El Príncipe había estado en peligro durante la batalla porque él no había hecho bien su trabajo de protegerlo.

—Necesito ser bueno con la espada —soltó el Príncipe entrando a la tienda sin anunciarse.

—Príncipe, ya es bueno con ella —ofreció Jedite incorporándose sobre sus pies y recordando cómo su monarca blandía el arma.

—No lo suficiente —dijo parcamente.

—Nuestra misión es, y será, protegerlo —comenzó Kunzite—. Nosotros somos su escudo y su espada. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo en una batalla, Príncipe Endymion. Usted no peleará de nuevo mientras nosotros estemos con usted.

—¿Estar conmigo? —rebatió el Príncipe—. ¿Cómo dicen estar conmigo después de lo que vi al regresar de la Luna? Actuaron por su cuenta, ¡y eligieron el peor camino de todos!

—Príncipe… —comenzó Zoisite—. Eso fue el resultado de nuestra preocupación. La noche casi terminaba y usted no había vuelto. Temíamos lo peor.

—Entonces, también para poner sus temores en paz, necesito protegerme solo —espetó secamente.

—Como sus Caballeros y consejeros debemos oponernos —dijo Jedite mientras marcaba una reverencia.

—Se equivocan en algo, Caballeros y consejeros —dijo soltando un poco del sarcasmo que sentía en realidad—. No les estoy preguntando qué piensan de entrenarme. Estoy ordenando que lo hagan.

Jedite, Zoisite y Kunzite se sorprendieron ante las palabras. Nefrite se puso de pie con un gesto serio.

—Yo lo entrenaré con la espada, Príncipe —dijo Nefrite ganándose una mirada dura del resto de los Caballeros—. Con una condición.

—No estás en posición de condicionarlo.

—Dejará su calidad de Príncipe antes de entrar al campo de entrenamiento —dijo Nefrite como si no hubiera escuchado al Príncipe—. Durante el entrenamiento, no estaré peleando contra el Príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra, ni siquiera con el príncipe Endymion. Entrenaré al muchacho, no al Príncipe.

—No lo querría de ninguna otra manera —respondió Endymion con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—Comenzaremos al llegar a palacio —anunció Nefrite y el Príncipe se marchó de inmediato.

Nefrite volvió a tomar asiento y se dejó caer sobre su camastro. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Zoisite condenándolo.

—¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta? Cuando peleó, lo hizo solo. Él ya no confía en nosotros —dijo mirando el techo de la tienda de campaña—. ¿No lo han notado o no se quieren dar cuenta? Fallamos nuestra prueba de confianza; y, como lo veo, podemos ganarnos su confianza de nuevo y tener armonía, o no hacerlo y vivir protegiendo nuestras espaldas constantemente.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con poner al Príncipe en peligro en un entrenamiento —arguyó Zoisite.

—Es peor dejarlo combatir una guerra sin entrenamiento. Además, respeto al hombre, Zoisite, no a la corona. Él pidió entrenamiento y yo voy a respetar su deseo.

—Tus palabras son injustas —dijo Zoisite ofendido—. Hablas como si yo no lo respetara.

Kunzite interrumpió la discusión poniéndose de pie. El resto de ellos lo miró con expectativa pero él sólo salió de la tienda.

Caminó por el campamento viendo los círculos de soldados que se formaban en torno a las fogatas. Las risas y el ruido que los hombres creaban eran nada más que el sonido de la victoria. La batalla no había sido especialmente cruenta, pero tampoco había sido una fácil.

Él estaba particularmente cansado.

Tomó un odre de vino y se encaminó a la tienda real. El príncipe estaba fuera de ésta, mirando la noche coronada por una luna menguante.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó respetuosamente.

—Adelante —aceptó el Príncipe volviendo la mirada hacia él.

Kunzite se sentó junto al Príncipe y le ofreció el vino que había llevado para tal fin. El Príncipe bebió un trago y lo apartó. Volvió la mirada a la Luna.

—Habla, Kunzite. Sé que no viniste sólo para sentarte a mi lado.

—Está siendo injusto con sus Caballeros, Príncipe.

Endymion volteó a verlo con un gesto severo.

—Actuamos como creímos adecuado. Le esperamos más allá de lo que fue prudente y aún así usted no volvía.

—No estaba en peligro.

—Eso, nosotros no lo sabíamos. Antes de su viaje, usted también recelaba de los lunares. Algo cambió en la Luna, algo lo cambió a usted.

—El conocimiento me cambió, Caballero.

—Uno que no ha compartido con nosotros.

—¿Me exiges una explicación?

Kunzite negó en silencio.

—No estoy en posición de exigirle nada.

Endymion se quedó en silencio, extrañamente, recordando las palabras de una lunar. "Le sugiero enfáticamente que mida sus palabras y comprenda lo que dice antes de decirlo". Ese consejo no sólo podía aplicarse para sus palabras, sino para las que recibía. Tomó otro trago de vino dándose unos segundos más antes de responder.

—Los habitantes de la Luna no nos representan una amenaza. Ellos… se parecen más a nosotros de lo que creíamos.

—Está bien —aceptó Kunzite—. Si su majestad no los considera una amenaza, nosotros actuaremos en consecuencia —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Mientras daba un paso para marcharse, sabía lo que había dicho: actuaría como si los lunares no fueran una amenaza… aunque siguiera creyéndolo.

—Kunzite —lo detuvo el Príncipe—, no me vuelvas a llamar "majestad"; no soy rey.

—Pero lo será algún día —respondió volteando a verlo.

—Ese día no ha llegado —dijo sencillamente.

Kunzite aceptó aquello con una reverencia y volvió a su tienda.

.

En la pantalla virtual del centro de comando, Serenity veía lo que pasaba en la Tierra. Había comenzado por ver las "nubes" y se había sorprendido al verlas justo como se las había descrito el príncipe. Se veían tan esponjosas…

Pero entonces había visto el "mar" y sus olas, había creído poder probar la sal en el aire de la Luna hasta que se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, tenía ese recuerdo gracias al príncipe y la plática que habían tenido la Noche de Ofrenda. Había visto también una pradera verde con árboles dando sombra y, así, fue recorriendo todos los paisajes de los que había hablado con el príncipe. En cada uno de ellos sintió algo que en la Luna no había sentido; en cada uno había recordado las palabras del príncipe.

Ahora tenía ganas de verlo a él de nuevo.

Apagó la pantalla en la que observaba la Tierra y miró de un lado a otro. Estaba sola.

Y tenía que aprovechar el que nadie la observara.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y deseó con fuerza estar en la Tierra.

Abrió un ojo tentativamente y se amilanó cuando se encontró aún en su habitación. Eso no había funcionado.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y recordó entonces la fase en la que se encontraba la Luna. Tomando eso en consideración, volvió a desear estar en la Tierra. Deseó con fuerza sentir aquellas cosas en la piel y conocer aquello que le era desconocido en la Luna.

—Por favor, Cristal de Plata —suplicó con el corazón en la mano—. Llévame a la Tierra sólo esta vez. Prometo que sólo será esta vez.

Abrió los ojos cuando el brillo del sol tocó su piel. Oh, el calor de esa luz sobre su piel era delicioso. Era como si quemara, pero también la cobijaba; era cálido al mismo tiempo que emocionante. Y lo que descubrió ante ella era un festín de colores como nunca los había visto en la Luna. El cielo era de un azul claro que sólo había visto en el uniforme de Mercury. El viento movía sus cabellos y su vestido con una fuerza que además la mecía. ¡Oh, y el sonido! Aquello sí que no se lo había imaginado como era. El príncipe no había logrado describir la verdadera envergadura de aquello. Era una sinfonía de sonidos; las aves cantando, los insectos zumbando, el aire entre las hojas de los árboles…

Se encontró dando vueltas sobre sus pies sólo para alcanzar a verlo todo. Corrió, descalza como estaba, sobre ese pasto que se sentía vivo bajo ella; no como el de la Luna. Éste era suave y ella lograba sentir el pulso de cada fina hierba bajo ella. Cayó al suelo y se sorprendió del suave golpe que recibió. Nada tenía que ver con el suelo en la Luna.

Aspiró el aire para llenar sus pulmones con la vida de ese, el planeta al que sólo podía ver desde el Milenio de Plata como una esfera azul y mágica.

Y vaya que era mágica.

Ella se sentía rodeada por más vida que nunca antes. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto y allí las vio. "Nubes". Tan reales como todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Alzó la mano como si quisiera tomar una parte de ellas y probar si eran tan dulces como creía, pero el príncipe también había tenido razón en eso. Estaban muy lejos de ella.

El príncipe.

Tenía que verlo y decirle cuánta razón tenía y en cuantas cosas tenía razón.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia cualquier parte. Sabía que su corazón la guiaría.

.

Para cuando encontró el palacio del príncipe, se encontraba sin aliento pero con una gran sonrisa. La caminata la había sentido, también, diferente a las que daba en la Luna. Había sido más difícil, se sentía más pesada y más cansada que nunca antes. Eso también la maravilló de los terrestres. Eran más fuertes que los Selenitas si es que siempre tenían que caminar sintiendo así su cuerpo.

Se acercó más a palacio. Quería contarle al príncipe todos sus descubrimientos. El sonido de espadas chocando le fue inconfundible. Venus practicaba también con el arma y ese sonido le recordaba a casa. Siguió aquel sonido y encontró al príncipe lanzándose contra otro más alto que él. Se preocupó de inmediato por éste y sostuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

Vio al príncipe chocar espadas con el otro y a éste soltar un mandoble hacia el príncipe. Ella se cubrió la boca para no soltar un grito que advertiría a todos de su presencia. Respiró de nuevo cuando aquel hombre detuvo la espada antes de golpear al príncipe. El hombre alto le dijo algo al príncipe, quien asintió una vez justo antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Serenity sonrió cuando comprendió el fin de esa pelea. Estaban entrenando.

Se quedó mirando desde lejos el desarrollo de ese entrenamiento. El príncipe ya se veía cansado, pero no cegaba en sus ataques y poco a poco, mientras observaba, se había dado cuenta que él mejoraba tras cada indicación del maestro.

No pudo evitar pensar en cuan fuerte era el príncipe. Y no sólo por seguir una y otra vez atacando en el entrenamiento; era fuerte por recibir las enseñanzas de alguien más experimentado y crecer con éstas. Era valiente al reconocer que necesitaba de otros para ser mejor, y valiente para comprender que podía mejorar.

Ella rió mientras se cubría con la mano. Tendría que pedirle perdón al Cristal de Plata por romper una promesa. Sabía ya que aquella no sería la única vez que viajara a la Tierra.

Y hablando del Cristal de Plata…

Tenía que regresar al Milenio de Plata o Venus no dejaría de gritarle por semanas completas.

.

El tiempo para presentar a los Caballeros del Imperio de la Tierra estaba sobre ellos. La luna llena se alzaría en dos noches y Endymion estaba más preocupado que antes de ascender al trono. Ésta vez no temía el no ser suficientemente bueno; temía por lo que otros llegaran a hacer.

Aunque sabía que les debía a los Caballeros una explicación de su cambio de actitud hacia los habitantes de la Luna, también sabía que las palabras no bastarían para que ellos dejaran sus prejuicios. Por eso había decidido visitar el Milenio de Plata con tan poco tiempo entre visitas. No podía aplazar más el otorgarle a sus Caballeros el conocimiento que les hacía falta; no podía posponer esa reconciliación de ideas… ni seguir peleado con ellos.

No es que se hubiera desatado una pelea abierta por las opiniones diferentes pero sabía que ambos contingentes, él y los Caballeros, caminaban en direcciones diferentes en lo que a los "lunares" se referían. También sabía, ese cisma entre ellos, podría traer inestabilidad al Reino.

No podía permitirse una lucha de ideologías estando en peligro constante por el Reino Oscuro. Pensando así, entendía el porqué la reina los había llamado a ellos los pilares y a él el imperio.

Endymion abandonó la cámara real y se dirigió al cuarto del consejo.

Los cuatro Caballeros estaban, cada uno, concentrados en algo en particular. El primero en verlo fue Zoisite. Se puso de pie de inmediato, atrayendo las miradas de los restantes justo antes que estos copiaran la acción.

Se sintió más irritado que nervioso al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo comenzar con lo que había ido a hacer. Se aclaró la garganta para ganar un par de segundos.

—Mientras estuve en la Luna aprendí algunas cosas —comenzó el Príncipe.

Los Caballeros pusieron especial atención entonces. Endymion caminó hasta el asiento reservado para el monarca y, cuando se hubo sentado, los otros lo imitaron.

—El protocolo antiguo dicta que deben ir conmigo al Milenio de Plata —soltó a quemarropa.

Jedite y Zoisite se pusieron en pie como protesta.

—Eso es impensable —soltó Jedite de mala forma aunque no hubiera perdido los modales—. No podemos dejar el imperio sin protección.

—Sólo es una noche —espetó Nefrite rodando los ojos en sus cuencas—. No se va a derrumbar por estar un día lejos.

—Siempre eres tan despreocupado —gruñó Zoisite molesto—. Es la táctica perfecta para atacarnos. Sin el Príncipe y sus Caballeros, el palacio y el imperio se quedarían vulnerables— volvió su discurso al Príncipe—. Príncipe, es arriesgado dejar el palacio en luna llena. Es cuando los lunares son más poderosos, cuando pueden traer sus ejércitos a…

—Basta, Caballeros —cortó Kunzite desde su asiento—. El Príncipe ha sido claro no sólo en su orden sino en sus intenciones. Él confía en los lunares. Nosotros lo seguiremos —dijo al Príncipe.

Endymion entendió ahora las palabras de Kunzite. No sólo, el Caballero, no confiaba en los lunares; lo obedecía a él, pero desconocía el origen de su confianza. Aunque sabía que ellos deseaban respuestas, el Príncipe no se había preparado para comprender el significado de tales palabras. Él no tenía las respuestas que ellos necesitaban escuchar; sólo las respuestas que él había encontrado en el Milenio de Plata.

—Ellos no son malos —comenzó hacia sus Caballeros—, ni lo que pensábamos de ellos. Pueden parecer distantes en primera instancia, pero son cálidos, sonríen y juegan como cualquiera de nosotros. Es mi conclusión el que es su etiqueta la que les hace parecer fríos y distantes; que ellos también son recelosos de nosotros. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo alejándonos los unos de los otros que ya no recordamos cómo es el otro. Creo que sólo hace falta estrechar las relaciones entre ambas partes para demostrarnos que no somos tan diferentes.

—Está prohibido que terrícolas y lunares nos mezclemos —alegó Kunzite a pesar de ser él quien había declarado seguir al Príncipe.

—No cambiaré mi decisión —espetó el Príncipe.

—Mezclar los poderes de la Tierra y de la Luna es tabú —Jedite hizo eco a las palabras de Kunzite—. Mezclarlos puede producir un efecto… impredecible.

—Estamos separados de ellos por una buena razón —siguió Zoisite—, cualquiera que sea ésta. Ningún monarca, Príncipe o Rey, ha ido contra esta ley.

—Caballeros —dijo Endymion contenido—. No les estoy pidiendo nada más que cumplir con la diplomacia que el Rey, mi padre, reinstauró antes de su muerte. Y que yo, como monarca actual, decidí honrar.

—¿Qué pide de nosotros, Señor? —preguntó Nefrite formalmente.

—Que dejen las palabras que acaban de pronunciar de lado cuando vayan conmigo al Milenio de Plata. Ante todo, tienen que representar a la Tierra como sus embajadores —ordenó con su tono de realeza.

—¡Señor! —aceptaron los Caballeros a una sola voz.

.

Era una noche sin nubes cuando la luna llena tocó el cenit. Los Caballeros iban vestidos con sus galas blancas. El Príncipe vestía sus galas oscuras.

Los cinco se veían rígidos en sus movimientos y en sus gestos. Cada uno por razones diferentes.

Era el momento. Todos lo sabían. El Príncipe llenó sus pulmones de aire.

—Yo, Endymion, Príncipe e Imperio en la Tierra; declaro mi confianza y amistad al llevar a mis Pilares ante ustedes. Escuchen mi voluntad y concédanos entrada a su reino —anunció él viendo a la Luna.

Cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo se encontraba en aquel lugar que lo había visto llegar por primera vez. Frente a él, el castillo; a su espalda, sus Pilares. Para ser justos con ellos, tenía que aceptar que no hicieron ruido alguno, sin importar que estuvieran impresionados o molestos por tal viaje.

Caminó siempre con la mirada al frente. Una vez más, al llegar a la puerta del castillo esperó dos segundos antes que aquellas habitantes de la Luna abrieran las puertas de doble hoja. Una vez más, apenas lo miraron.

Caminó con sus Caballeros tras él. Sus pasos hacían eco en el vacío salón que recorrían. Sólo una cosa cambió esta vez: La reina, la princesa y las guardianas de ésta ya estaban esperándolos.

Se acercaron a ellas con paso firme y se detuvieron, como uno solo, a tres pasos de distancia.

—Bienvenido de vuelta tan pronto, príncipe de la Tierra —sonó la reina con aquella misma frialdad que había mostrado en la primera reunión. Si no hubiera cambiado sus prejuicios hacia ellas, hubiera pensado que en esas palabras escondía un reproche.

—Agradezco su invitación, reina de la Luna —dijo tan parco de emociones como ella.

—Sus Pilares aún son jóvenes —dijo la reina, sonando a un insulto velado.

El Príncipe no cometería el error de tomarlo como tal. No cuando aún recordaba su reunión con la reina cuando le explicó parte del protocolo. Se tomó unos segundos para entender lo que la reina decía en verdad. Ella evidenciaba el inicio de un ciclo.

—Más joven es su Imperio. Aún así, los Pilares son fuertes como para soportar su peso, honorables para mantenerlo recto, orgullosos en su envergadura y dignos para su tarea.

—Dignos para su misión, príncipe —susurró la princesa en confidencia mientras se acercaba a él sin dar un paso realmente. En realidad, todos podían escucharla—. Los Pilares son dignos para su misión, no para su tarea.

Endymion vio a Venus golpearse la frente con la mano y mirar a la princesa con recriminación. El resto de las guardianas también hicieron un gesto de resignación ante la ruptura del protocolo.

—Dignos para su misión —aunque había elegido las palabras con cuidado para no limitar el destino de sus Caballeros sino para engrandecerlos con el porvenir; el Príncipe se corrigió en deferencia a la princesa.

Y, cuando la vio sonreír, supo que había valido la pena ese bache en el protocolo. La reina cerró los ojos, también, ante la intervención de la princesa pero, con total gracia, aceptó la corrección hecha.

—Siendo así —continuó la reina—. La Luna, les ofrendará su vida.

—La recibimos con agradecimiento —respondió el Príncipe al escuchar el silencio en el que se mantenían sus Caballeros. No podía culparles, él tampoco había entendido la mitad de lo que sucedía la primera vez que estuvo entre los habitantes de la Luna.

La reina abrió la marcha y todos la siguieron de cerca; primero la princesa, luego él, enseguida las guardianas y los Caballeros.

Cuando la reina se detuvo ante unas enormes puertas de doble hoja, el Príncipe las reconoció de inmediato. Eran las puertas del mismo salón en el que se había llevado a cabo el baile de máscaras.

—La Princesa les ha preparado una sorpresa —comenzó la reina antes de abrir las puertas—. Espero sea de su agrado.

Dicho eso, las enormes puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de ser empujadas. El Príncipe abrió la marcha hacia el interior de aquel salón.

Mientras el Príncipe observaba el interior de ese salón, irreconocible ahora, se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios; los cuatro Caballeros se notaban disgustados por lo que veían mientras que la princesa se notaba claramente emocionada.

La princesa se adelantó al grupo con una ligera carrera, abrió los brazos queriendo abarcarlo todo con el gesto y volteó al Príncipe con esa característica sonrisa.

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó emocionada.

—Es… impresionante —respondió el Príncipe mientras miraba todo.

"Impresionante", pensó Kunzite con sarcasmo. No bien había dado un paso dentro de aquel salón, ya deseaba marcharse. Se sentía sinceramente ofendido por… todo. Y es que, aquella "sorpresa" se parecía mucho más a una burla que a un recibimiento diplomático.

En la esquina justo a su izquierda había una mala imitación de orquesta, que estaba desafinada; en la esquina a su derecha había algo que le recordaba a marionetas moviéndose sin hilos mientras representaban algo que parecía una… ¿obra de teatro?, eso era espeluznante; en una esquina más había una gran mesa con lo que parecían pasteles y golosinas multicolores y en la última esquina había algo más parecido a una biblioteca que a cualquier otra cosa… La iluminación de todo ese circo era aún peor; sobre los muros, como si reptara en ellos, fuegos multicolores ascendían sólo para estallar en el techo. Cada estallido parecía ser hecho para amenazarlos, y el aroma… Toda esa burla descarada estaba coronada con flores caóticamente esparcidas por todos lados, cosa que despedía un olor dulzón que se volvía asqueroso con la temperatura del salón.

Si fuera otro… seguro perdería el juicio.

Miró de reojo a los otros Caballeros. Nefrite se veía aterrorizado; Jedite, ofendido hasta la médula y Zoisite a punto de huir del espectáculo. Seguro él no se veía mejor.

—¿Puedo… —comenzó a susurrar Nefrite lo que fuera.

—No —ordenó Kunzite también en un susurro.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir —se quejó de nuevo en susurros.

—No puede ser peor que lo que yo quiero decir —terció Jedite.

—Relájense —dijo el Príncipe acercándose a ellos con la princesa del brazo—. Todo esto fue hecho para nosotros, disfrútenlo —dijo dando media vuelta para alejarse de nuevo. Entonces volteó a verlos sobre el hombro—. Es una orden.

Tras la orden, los cuatro Caballeros se miraron entre sí. Asintieron una vez en silencio y se separaron. Tácitamente habían decido investigar al enemigo.

.

Mientras paseaba por el salón con la princesa del brazo, no podía estar disgustado con sus Caballeros, ni siquiera después de ordenarles que se comportaran como embajadores del Imperio. Él también se había sorprendido por el interior de aquel lugar. De la refinada decoración que había visto en el baile de máscaras no quedaba nada; sólo las paredes. El resto era una mezcla ecléctica de… todo. Sin contar con esa peligrosa imitación de fuegos artificiales que estallaba sobre sus cabezas. Esperaba que nadie resultara quemado… en serio lo esperaba.

—¿Tú preparaste esto, princesa? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad—. Quise que hubiera todo lo que ustedes disfrutan en sus fiestas… pero no sabía como lo hacían —sonó apesumbrada—. Por eso les pedí a las guardianas que me ayudaran —siguió emocionada—. Jupiter cocinó todo lo de la mesa; ninguna sabíamos cómo debían lucir los merengues, pero ¡al final lo logramos! Y se ven como las nubes en tu planeta, príncipe. Mars se encargó de los fuegos artificiales; se quejó un poco, pero al final consiguió hacerlos de colores… me dijo algo de quemar metales… pero ¡al final logró hacerlos de colores! Mercury me ayudó con las flores, dijo que las había acomodado para que dijeran mensajes de prosperidad, paz y bienvenida a nuestros invitados, aunque yo no las he oído hablar —decía la princesa emocionada y emocionándose cada vez más—. Venus me ayudó con lo demás, se encargó de hacer que hubiera baile aunque nosotros no lo hagamos, y de la música. Yo le dije cómo eran los sonidos de la Tierra —dijo orgullosa—, aunque no suena tan bien como en tu planeta. Y nadie logró producir el sonido del viento entre los árboles —sonó derrotada—. No es su culpa —disculpó a la otra—, es sólo que ella no lo ha escuchado, y yo no se lo puedo describir.

—Porque tú tampoco lo has escuchado, princesa —dijo él con una sonrisa.

La vio asustada por primera vez, temerosa y nerviosa. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Tienes razón —tartamudeó un poco—. ¿Cómo lo sabría? —rió nerviosa—. Nunca he estado en tu planeta —terminó mirando lejos de él.

La Princesa cubrió su pequeño desliz con una sonrisa y jaló al príncipe por el brazo para caminar de nuevo.

.

Habían estado cautivos y bajo vigilancia desde hacía horas y él aún no había encontrado nada que proporcionara información alguna de los lunares. Salvo el que tenían pésimo gusto para la decoración y la comida… pero eso lo había notado desde que puso un pie en el salón.

Tampoco había pasado nada de lo que él esperaba de una reunión diplomática. Nadie hablaba de la posición de cada reino o de lo que se esperada el uno del otro, nadie había dicho nada con respecto al cómo se llevarían las relaciones a partir de esa reunión, ni se había tocado el tema más relevante para todos: las intenciones de los lunares hacia ellos.

Lo que quería en ese momento, era sentarse en una mesa; ellos en un lado de aquella, ellas en el otro; la reina de la Luna y el Príncipe encabezando la reunión y todos ellos mirándose con recelo y poniendo reglas claras que aventajaran —de preferencia— al Imperio de la Tierra. En cambio, lo que tenía, era: a los príncipes dando vueltas por el salón inmersos en una conversación demasiado privada para el gusto de cualquiera —salvo de ellos, al parecer—, las guerreras planetarias fingiendo que no medían cada uno de sus movimientos, y al resto de los Caballeros fingiendo que no recolectaban información. Esperaba que, al menos, ellos hubieran encontrado algo que les sirviera para la estrategia.

Él no podría hacer mucho con lo poco que había obtenido hasta el momento. Observó el lugar, ya no para reconocerlo, sino para medir a sus oponentes.

La guerrera de rojo estaba recargada en una pared, más interesada en observar sus uñas que en hacer algo remotamente diplomático; la vestida en verde estaba cerca de la atroz mesa de —presunta— comida; la vestida de amarillo parecía entretenida con las monstruosidades de madera que se movían en una de las esquinas sin darse cuenta que Kunzite la vigilaba a la distancia y la vestida de azul estaba sentada cómodamente, ausente y pareciendo completamente sumergida en una lectura. Supo que ella era el eslabón más débil de las guerreras y se acercó aparentando casualidad.

(À suivre)


	4. Act 4

Act. IV

Nada en esa habitación le sentaba bien. Ni la decoración, ni la falta de información a la que era sometido en el corazón del reino de la Luna, ni la compañía. Y, si tenía que aceptar la verdad, no tenía idea de qué tenía que hacer o cuáles debían ser sus actividades "diplomáticas".

La cabeza iba a comenzar a dolerle pronto.

Las mujeres vestidas con faldas cortas, la "guerreras", se esmeraban en aparentar indiferencia, pero él había notado las miradas de aquella en rojo y aquella en naranja. Esas dos mujeres de cabello largo, sabía desde ya, le causarían problemas. Algo en su fuero interno se lo decía. O tal vez se lo habían dicho el desplante que la de rojo les había lanzado nada más entrar en el salón y las miradas asesinas que lanzaba la otra. Se había comenzado a mover por todo el salón para ver las posibles rutas de escape, por si se tenían que enfrentar a los lunares, y había estimado que cualquier ventana podría ser de ayuda si la situación cobraba un tenor más… violento.

En cambio, estaba sumido en una tensa aberración dónde nada sucedía.

El movimiento de un cabello amarillo tras él, le hizo voltear por milésima vez hacia su espalda. En serio temía que le clavaran algo por la espalda. Esta vez, sin embargo, en vez de tener a aquella rubia cual sombra a unos pasos de distancia, la vio alejarse hasta una de las esquinas del salón. Justo dónde los aterradores títeres de madera se movían por sí mismos. La mujer se puso en cuclillas frente a aquellos monstruos de madera y los observó como si en verdad les prestara atención; les acercó una mano como si quisiera tocarlos. Su mano nunca hizo contacto, en cambio, como si hubiera sentido la mirada que él le lanzaba, volteó fieramente hacia él.

En esta ocasión, Kunzite no evadió su mirada. Clavó la propia en aquella azul y retó a la guerrera justo como ella lo retaba a él. Ella se puso de pie y, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos, acortó la distancia hasta un palmo de él.

—¿Busca algo en particular, Caballero? —preguntó la mujer en franca amenaza.

Él tuvo que detener la sonrisa de sarcasmo que ya comenzaba en sus labios.

—¿Qué se siente el ser vigilado? —soltó en cambio con reto propio.

—Eso es lo que hace, ¿vigilarme? —devolvió ella con burla—. Yo creí que buscaba ver bajo mi falda —terminó con arrogancia.

—Se equivoca, guerrera, si cree que tiene algo bajo la falda o sobre ella que pueda atraer mi atención —soltó con tono cortante.

Ella lo miró con petulancia y una sonrisa que mostraba su entero desagrado. Kunzite quería marcharse a casa lo antes posible; antes de hacer algo que lamentara todo el Reino de la Tierra.

—Al menos no tendré que sufrir el disgusto de sus atenciones —dijo ella aliviada, pero con un tono que rivalizaba con el de él.

—Lástima que nosotros no podamos decir lo mismo —devolvió él.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando el insulto. Bien, él se sentía "generoso" para complacerla en ello.

—Me refiero, por supuesto, a que los habitantes de la Tierra no podemos evitar las… "atenciones" de ustedes, lunares.

—¿Nuestras atenciones? —espetó indignada—. Nosotras protegemos no sólo a nuestra Princesa y a nuestros planetas, también protegemos el suyo…

—¿Cómo? —interrumpió con sarcasmo—. ¿Se ensucian las manos para alimentar a sus habitantes? ¿Contienen las rencillas entre los hombres? ¿Tratan a los enfermos y heridos? —con cada pregunta que lanzaba, su tono se volvía más burlón—. Lo que hacen ustedes no es protección —dijo con un tono que ocultaba un duro sarcasmo—, es vigilancia.

—Llámalo como quieras —soltó Venus indignada—; protección o vigilancia. Ustedes, terrestres, no sabrían ver la diferencia de cualquier forma.

—Cuidado, princesita —se mofó él—. Sigan creyendo que los habitantes de la Tierra somos inferiores a ustedes y se encontrarán con una sorpresa.

—No confío en ti —soltó ella a quemarropa.

—Entonces, tal vez, si nos parecemos en algo —sentenció con desprecio antes de voltear la espalda para seguir su marcha.

Kunzite dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a la guerrera con la siguiente palabra en la boca. Ya no tuvo la necesidad de ocultar una sonrisa; ésta era por una pequeña victoria ante los lunares.

Su sonrisa murió en el instante en que aquella mujer se puso a caminar a su lado. Aunque aquella mujer no parecía tener más de 20 años, él no cometería el error de pensarla una jovencita de esa edad… lo lunares eran tan longevos que ésta podía haber vivido un milenio y aún no haber envejecido.

—Sé que no le agrada mi compañía, así que le preguntaré ¿por qué desea incordiarme de nuevo? —mientras comenzaba un nuevo ataque se interrumpió Kunzite a símismo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, un sonido que era bien conocido por él había resonado por todo el salón. Sus ojos se clavaron en lo que sucedía al otro lado del salón y directo hacia el culpable.

Sólo años en su posición lograron evitar que gruñera. Al otro lado de aquel esperpento de salón, Nefrite estaba comenzando una discusión con la lunar vestida en verde. Habiéndose olvidado de la desagradable compañía que tenía a su lado, dio dos pasos hacia Nefrite.

.

Después de haberse aburrido por horas, había decidido hacer su mejor papel de investigador y acercarse a aquel cúmulo de cosas raras sobre una mesa. Cada "platillo" lucía peor que el anterior. Aquí una cosa amorfa de colores blancos, allá una cosa cuadrada con los colores del moho; otra cosa más alejada parecía un extraño puré de colores nada naturales y junto a este algo que parecía tener la figura de un pescado… o dragón… o de una serpiente a punto de reventar por haberse tragado un borrego… Ni siquiera entraría en detalles.

Pasando del aspecto de aquella "comida", le hubiera gustado poder hacer algún juicio de ésta por el olor… pero todo el salón apestaba a algún tipo de selva floreada. En verdad, si aquella comida sabía tan mal como se veía —o tan mal como la música sonaba— los lunares realmente querían envenenarlos.

Acercó un dedo enguantado al plato más cercano y picó aquello para saber si era tan duro como parecía. La tela del guante se manchó con algo espumoso y suave, dejando la marca de su contacto en el plato aún exhibido. Restregó aquello entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo.

Y… aquello olía tan mal como sabían las comidas en el ejército.

—Esto es atroz —masculló no sólo por el olor o la vista de aquello. Realmente los querían envenenar.

Sólo el hecho de que aquello con veneno estuviera expuesto en una "reunión diplomática" era causa para una batalla o una guerra… o al menos probaba el punto de los Caballeros cuando alertaban al Príncipe de las intenciones de los lunares.

Volteó la mirada al resto del salón, buscaba con ella a los Caballeros y al Príncipe para poder advertirlos de lo que había descubierto: los querían muertos. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Zoisite, el recelar de Jedite y la cauta obediencia de Kunzite. Ese veneno le había probado que aún era demasiado confiado en temas del Imperio. Que aún no alcanzaba el nivel de su líder. En todo caso, Zoisite se acercaba a la chica de falda azul; Jedite se veía inmerso en la contemplación de la chica de falda roja; Kunzite parecía estar discutiendo con la de falda naranja y el Príncipe… Oh, dios; el Príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra llevaba a la princesa lunar, del brazo, por todo el salón —como si la estuviera presumiendo—.

Nefrite entendía que presumiera a tal muchacha, cualquier hombre con ojos en la cara podría ver que esa princesa era de primera calidad… pero era una lunar; una que había preparado todo para envenenarlos.

Dispuesto a terminar aquella farsa de una vez por todas, Nefrite tomó un puño de aquel veneno para presentarlo como prueba.

—¡¿Qué le hizo a esa nube?! —chilló una de las chicas, la de falda verde, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—¿Nube? —quiso burlarse él, pero sonó más confundido que otra cosa—. Presento la prueba irrefutable de que nos quieren envenenar —soltó con voz acerada.

—¿Envenenarlos? —preguntó ofendida—. Me tardé días en lograr que la comida se viera como una nube —dijo con voz doliente bajando el tono y entonces se enojó—. ¡Cómo se atreve!

—¿Yo? —soltó tan ofendido como ella—. ¿¡Cómo se atreven ustedes a intentar matar al Príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra con esto?! —enfatizó poniendo aquella "comida" a un palmo de la cara de la otra sólo para arrojar "la prueba del crimen" a los pies de la mujer.

—¡Va a pagar por esto! —amenazó ella viendo la comida en el piso.

—¿Me está retando a una pelea? —se burló él.

—Perfecto —aceptó ella con los puños cerrados por la rabia—. ¡Tendrá su pelea! Salgamos.

Nefrite dio el primer paso que lo acercaba a la batalla y la mujer hizo eco a éste. Ambos sabían que la pelea no sería en ese salón.

—¡Nefrite! —tronó la voz de Kunzite a lo lejos.

Nefrite no le dio importancia al grito de su líder, ni a la amenaza implícita en éste.

.

Zoisite se acercó al eslabón más débil de los lunares reunidos allí y, con una sonrisa malsana, se acercó por la espalda de la mujer. Esperaba, por lo menos, pegarle un susto.

—Así eres siempre, guerrera ¿O sólo eres descortés por ser nosotros los que estamos aquí? — dijo Zoisite con filo en la voz y un toque de burla

—Te equivocas en algo primordial —respondió la mujer sin subir la mirada del libro en sus manos, su tono era plano, como no dándole importancia a él—. No soy una guerrera —siguió, como si le respondiera al libro—; eso implicaría que estoy inclinada a las actividades bélicas y que participo activamente en el desarrollo de mis habilidades para ese fin. Somos guardianas. Guardamos y protegemos algo y a alguien, usando los métodos que sean necesarios para ello; aun siendo éstos, de guerra —terminó mientras pasaba la página.

—Así que superpones tu deber de proteger al de pelear —dijo pensativamente y ofreciéndole la misma indiferencia a la que era sometido—. Siendo así, ¿no deberían proteger cada cual su respectivo planeta? A sus propios súbditos… princesa de Mercurio —remarcó con la voz—. Entiendo que cada una es princesa del planeta que les da su nombre —siguió con petulancia—. Pero están en la Luna —sonó como si le tuviera lástima—, protegiendo a una princesa que…

Mercury cerró el libro que tenía en las manos con un sonoro golpe para hacer callar al terrestre.

—¿Acaso estamos pidiéndole a una princesa de la Tierra que se convierta en guardiana? —atacó con un tono acerado—. No —respondió ella misma—. Como cada guardiana, yo recibí la protección y la fuerza de mi planeta. Sí, podría estar en palacio gobernando como lo hacen el rey y la reina, aún sin ellos tener el poder que me fue dado. Pero elegí ser parte de algo más importante y, al mismo tiempo, elegí proteger con mis propias manos a aquellos que me son queridos; incluso alejada a tanta distancia de ellos. Elegí proteger a una princesa de corazón puro que, en su momento, protegerá no sólo a un planeta o a sus súbditos, sino a todos por igual. Yo elegí ser y hacer lo mejor que pueda para enaltecer a aquellos en mi planeta regente. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ti? —retó ella.

—Protejo a mi Príncipe; con ello protejo a mi planeta —respondió orgulloso.

—Yo protejo a la Princesa del Milenio de Plata; con eso protejo a mi planeta Y al Sistema Solar —arguyó secamente.

Antes de poder decir nada más, se escuchó el grito de un Caballero llamando a otro. Mercury saltó de su asiento y se acercó a la fuente del problema de inmediato. El terrestre la siguió.

.

Mars miraba también a los llamados cuatro Reyes Celestiales. Podía sentir… podía presentir algo en ellos; no era una visión en toda su extensión, pero igual la sentía abrumadora. Los hombres estaban tensos e incómodos, se les notaba incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación. Lo que le preocupaba a ella era que se hubieran presentado armados; lo que la obligaba a detener un pensamiento funesto eran sus ropajes blancos. Estos eran las galas que cada otro Caballero humano había llevado en misiones diplomáticas. Quería creer que la espada era parte del atuendo y no una muda amenaza. Los humanos deberían saber ya que no eran más poderosos que el Cristal de Plata siendo esgrimido por la Reina.

Pasó la mirada por aquella gran sala blanca, decorada según las indicaciones de la Princesa, que se había reservado para las formalidades entre ambos reinos y prestó atención a los reunidos.

Mercury calculaba todo y a todos en la sala mientras leía un libro para aparentar estar concentrada en otra cosa. Uno de los Caballeros se acercó a ella para intentar sacarla de su lectura; al haber respondido Mercury, Mars sabía que había notado su presencia de inmediato. Venus, líder entre ellas cuatro, estaba cerca del mayor de los Caballeros, siendo tan huraña como sólo ella podía llegar a serlo cuando sospechaba de algún mal para la Princesa o para el Milenio de Plata; veía al Caballero como a un enemigo no declarado, y así lo trataba. Jupiter estaba cerca de los postres que había ayudado a preparar para la ocasión, discutiendo con el Caballero de cabello café. Jupiter se estaba molestando por algo y pronto le daría una lección al hombre si éste no paraba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo molestar a la guardiana.

La Princesa veía al príncipe de la Tierra sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Su rostro brillaba como sólo el amor hacía brillar a un Selenita; y ella estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos para evitar que eso siguiera su curso cuando vio al cuarto Caballero hacer lo que ella había tenido la intención de hacer. Ese joven de cabello amarillo, claramente el más joven de los cuatro reunidos, interrumpió a la pareja real.

Mars se acercó como había planeado hacer, sólo para escuchar lo último que éste decía a su príncipe.

—… el Reino de la Tierra lo necesita.

—No me extrañará todavía, Jedite.

—Pero…

—Jedite —dijo, al fin, volviéndose a él—, aquí somos invitados; estás faltando el respeto a nuestras anfitrionas tan solo al sugerir que nos marchemos antes que la reina vuelva para despedirnos.

Mars se sorprendió ante las palabras del príncipe. No había creído que conociera las costumbres de la Luna. En efecto, el retirarse del salón sin ser despedidos por la reina era, de hecho, una grosería. Tuvo que aceptar que el príncipe no era un completo bruto… para ser un terrestre.

—Tal vez nuestro invitado está aburrido —ofreció ella en deferencia a los modales del príncipe, mientras se dirigía al nombrado Jedite—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de compañía?

A Mars no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de advertencia que el Caballero lanzó al príncipe, pero eligió no hacer comentario alguno.

—Quedo en sus manos —dijo Jedite extendiendo el brazo, ofreciéndoselo.

Mars tomó el brazo de aquel apenas apoyando la mano en la extremidad ofrecida y lo guió hacia la esquina que había elegido anteriormente para observarlo todo. Cuando la espada del terrestre rozó su pierna, tuvo la excusa que necesitaba para preguntar.

—Tu arma… es incómoda para caminar de esta forma —se quejó, mientras lo soltaba, para aproximar el tema que le importaba discutir—. ¿Es que esperan participar en una guerra? —fingió bromear inocentemente.

—Desde luego que no —dijo él sonrojándose por alguna razón, tal vez era por el trozo de piel extra que discretamente le mostraba en el escote… tal vez sólo había dado en el clavo—. Es sólo que, sin nuestra fuerza, esto no sería una misión diplomática.

Mars sonrió a su interlocutor para esconder sus pensamientos. Luego le preguntaría a Mercury las implicaciones de su respuesta y sus diferentes posibilidades. A ella sólo se le ocurría que eso sonaba a un niño gritando que ya no lo era. Ninguno habló más entonces, de la espada, de la diplomacia que los tenía incómodos a todos o de algo más.

Mars comenzaba a relajarse, a pesar de tener al terrestre al lado, al haber pasado tantas horas rodeada de éstos sin haber presenciado percance alguno.

Cuando se sorprendió al notar su propia tranquilidad, aventuró una mirada al Caballero. Él la veía a ella con absoluta falta de disimulo. Volteó a él así de rápido y le sostuvo la mirada, directamente a un azul resplandeciente que le recordaba a la profundidad de los azules de Mercury: inteligencia; el brillo de otro azul que eran los de Venus: sagacidad; y la dureza de los caoba de Jupiter: temple; y… algo más; algo que no estaba segura de que pudiera definir.

—Te gusta lo que ves o ¿por qué me miras tanto? —provocó ella con una sonrisa petulante.

El Caballero se puso rojo de inmediato y apartó la mirada igual de rápido. Mars rió sinceramente ante la reacción del otro.

—¡Nefrite! —sonó un grito poderoso y molesto, sacándola de ese pequeño interludio a sus preocupaciones.

Mars volteó a la fuente del sonido y vio al alto de cabello plateado gritándole al de cabello café.

—¿Qué sucede, Kunzite? —preguntó el de cabello café que había estado con Jupiter.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —gritó el de cabello plateado al de cabello café.

Mars, así como Venus, se acercaron a la discusión.

—La señorita me ha invitado a un… duelo amistoso —respondió el de cabello café—. No es cortes rechazar a una dama, Kunzite.

Marcando una reverencia que parecía burla, el nombrado Nefrite, siguió el camino que el otro había interrumpido.

—¿Qué sucede, Kunzite? —preguntó el príncipe llegando, con la Princesa al lado, sin que Mars se hubiera enterado de su cercanía.

—Sólo es Nefrite siendo Nefrite —respondió Jedite con un suspiro habiéndose acercando al tiempo que Mars.

El príncipe rigidizó las facciones en su rostro, claramente molesto, mientras que la Princesa, apenas apartada de él, tenía la clara expresión de no entender lo que sucedía.

—Tal vez, lo mejor sea que los sigamos —dijo Mercury pragmáticamente.

Sin objetar la sugerencia, guardianas planetarias, Reyes Celestiales y sus respectivos protegidos, siguieron los pasos de aquellos dos alborotadores.

.

Encarado a la mujer de uniforme rosa y verde, Nefrite pudo ver en ella una sonrisa que, le decía a él, ella esperaba la batalla. Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Nefrite se quitó la espada a su costado y la aventó lejos. El movimiento le valió el darse cuenta que estaba reuniendo un selecto público. Suspiró pesadamente, decepcionado, porque detendrían su pelea.

—¿Crees tener una oportunidad sin tu arma? —se burló Jupiter.

—Si ataco con mi arma, no podríamos llamar esto un "duelo amistoso" —explicó él.

—¿Quién dice que esto tiene algo de amistoso? —refutó ella.

—¿Quieres empezar una guerra? —siguió él con autosuficiencia.

Jupiter frunció el ceño ante las palabras, pero al fin asintió.

—Yo no puedo quitarme mis poderes —explicó a continuación.

—Entonces pongamos una regla: si usas tus poderes, pierdes de inmediato.

—Bien, como quieras, pero deja de hablar. Parece que te da miedo pelear conmigo —provocó ella.

Y los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Mientras ella atacaba, él esquivaba. Mientras él atacaba, ella defendía. Jupiter logró tomar a su oponente por el brazo y, con un giro de su cuerpo, quedó a espaldas de él; con su brazo por encima del hombro. Y, entonces, lo jaló por el brazo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante. Como sabía pasaría, el hombre salió volando por encima de ella; hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el piso. Ella se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa de victoria. La risa que el otro produjo desde el suelo le borró la sonrisa a ella de inmediato. Y, cuando se puso de pie… ella quedó sorprendida.

—No creí que fueras tan buena, lo siento —siguió contrito—. Ahora te tomaré en serio.

Jupiter se sorprendió primero con sus palabras, luego sonrió y, al final, terminó riendo con una risa que era tanto animada como agradecida. Esas palabras le habían hecho sentir que alguien además de la Princesa la aceptaban tan fuerte y terca como era, que no le temían a su fuerza… que no la aislarían por ello. Éste, frente a ella, además, parecía que la respetaba por ello.

Mientras lo veía ponerse de pie, un sentimiento cálido nació dentro de ella. Él atacó de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y —con aquella sensación de calidez invadiendo su cuerpo—, por primera vez se divirtió con la contienda. Mientras bloqueaba ataques, atacaba y recibía algunos golpes —que en nada se parecían a los anteriores—, se dio cuenta que antes él se había contenido en verdad. Ahora agradecía que aquel hubiera insistido en que esto sería un "duelo amistoso" y no un verdadero combate.

Jupiter se preguntó si la calidez que sentía en el pecho era propia de su ánimo por la batalla, o si ésta era generada por el contrincante. Se lo preguntó mientras luchaba contra un hombre que respetaba su fortaleza tanto como para atacar realmente; aunque hubiera llamado a esto un duelo amistoso.

Sintió entonces su muñeca ser sujetada por el hombre de la Tierra y su brazo ser forzado tras su espalda. Se sorprendió un segundo y, al siguiente, sintió el cuerpo del Caballero a su espalda. Ambos cuerpos se tocaban por completo.

Con el calor de otro tan cerca de ella, con el calor de ese que le demostraba no temerle a pesar de su fuerza; su mente estuvo muy alejada de la batalla.

—¡Tú puedes, Jupiter! —sonó el grito alegre de la Princesa, como siempre, dándole ánimos.

Ese grito la regresó a la batalla en la que estaba.

Se intentó apartar de su captor, mas, la fuerza con la que la tenía sujeta, apenas le permitió moverse un poco.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó el Caballero en su oído, su voz tersa y cercana la invitó a obedecer por un segundo y rendirse ante él. Su fuerza, sin embargo, la comprimió aún más—. Te tengo en mis manos, ahora sólo te queda rendirte y evitar que la derrota sea indigna —siguió mientras le sujetaba el cuello con la mano libre y apretaba aún más, como para demostrar un punto.

Por instinto ella convocó la fuerza de su planeta.

—¡ _Flower Hurricane_! —gritó mientras era el centro de un huracán de pétalos de rosa.

El poder convocado envió al Caballero de nuevo al piso. Jamás se rendiría en una lucha; siempre lucharía hasta ganar o morir.

Lo miró entonces directo a los ojos, con todo el peso de su mirada; y cuando el último pétalo del huracán desapareció en el aire artificial de la Luna, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Él se veía ligeramente herido por los pétalos, por la fuerza de su poder y por el golpe contra el suelo. Jupiter corrió a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me siento victorioso? —preguntó el Caballero, divertido, desde su posición.

—Lo siento —suplicó ella, sinceramente preocupada—. Lo hice sin pensar. Yo… —se disculpó mientras usaba su guante para limpiar un fino hilo de sangre que bajaba por la frente del Caballero—. Lo siento en verdad, Caballero de la Tierra.

—Nefrite —ofreció él al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que estaba cubierta por el guante ahora manchado en sangre y la besaba en los nudillos—, mi dama de Júpiter. Llámame por mi nombre.

Jupiter se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con un tono más agudo, quitando la mano del contacto rápidamente.

—En la Tierra, ese gesto significa sentir un gran respeto; dama de Jupiter.

—No sé nada de "dama" —rezongó apenada tanto por el gesto del otro como por su cercanía—. Soy Jupiter, guardiana del trueno y la valentía. Sólo llámame Jupiter —tartamudeó en respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el príncipe de la Tierra acerándose a los combatientes.

—Estoy bien, Príncipe. Es lo menos que me merezco por incordiar a la dama —respondió Nefrite mientras se ponía de pie.

—En eso estás en lo correcto —respondió el príncipe sonando severo.

—Debo agradecer que no usara toda su fuerza —ofreció Nefrite a los reunidos.

—Ninguno de los dos usó toda su fuerza —respondió Jupiter tartamudeando un poco.

—¡Jupiter! —tronó la voz de Venus—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo se estaban divirtiendo un poco, Venus —la Princesa interrumpió el regaño con su usual inocencia.

Venus suspiró al escuchar a la Princesa. Sabía que era por esa inocencia intrínseca e infantil de ella el porqué tenían que protegerla, no sólo de algún ataque de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, sino de las intenciones de cualquiera que se le acercara.

—Princesa —siguió Venus con tono severo y amenazante—. Este espectáculo está por debajo de lo que se espera de este evento.

—Pero, Venus… —rezongó la Princesa en tono suplicante.

—Me aseguraré de darle un castigo en cuanto volvamos a la Tierra —dijo el Caballero de cabello gris—. Espero que esto no merme nuestros esfuerzo por… parecer civilizados —terminó él, mirando a Nefrite con dureza.

—"Civilizados" —bufó Venus en tono bajo, burlándose de las palabras del otro.

El Caballero de cabello plateado la volteó a ver como si la hubiera escuchado. Bien, a ella no le importaba si lo había hecho, de hecho, era mejor si la había escuchado. No quería que alguno de ellos pensara que ella creía toda esa farsa que montaban los terrestres para distraerlas. Sabía que sólo buscaban una forma para salirse con la suya… sin importar lo que quisieran.

Unos pasos apresurados, acercándose a ellos, los hicieron voltear a la fuente del sonido. La Reina de la Luna corría hasta ellos con dos gatos —uno negro y uno blanco— tras sus talones.

—Oh, no —dijo la Reina frente a ellos—. Nos hemos tardado demasiado en encontrarlos —dijo apesumbrada—. La luna llena ha pasado.

Todos la miraron aterrorizados.

(À suivre)


	5. Act 5

Act. V

Aún no podían creer las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Aquella mujer, la reina de la Luna; la que se decía tenía el poder más grande del universo… estaba asustada, se veía asustada.

Las guardianas cerraron un círculo de protección a la Princesa mientras veían a la Reina en un estado de agitación que nunca antes habían percibido en ella. Había corrido a ellos, y… había dicho que la luna llena había pasado.

Y los terrestres seguían en el Milenio de Plata.

—Oh —suspiró la Reina con pena en la voz—. Caballeros y Pilares, Príncipe e Imperio; les pido disculpas por esto. Debí estar más al pendiente de sus necesidades. La luna llena ha pasado —repitió llevándose la mano a los labios para callar un suspiro más—. Enviarlos a la Tierra ahora, sin el brillo completo de la Luna para protegerlos…

—No entiendo qué sucede —soltó Kunzite confundido por las emociones que veía en la aclamada reina de la Luna.

—Es sólo con el brillo completo de la Luna que podemos protegerlos de cualquier cosa que pueda atacarlos mientras vuelven a su planeta —explicó la reina evadiendo las miradas de todos aquellos—. La oscuridad siempre está presente y sólo busca una oportunidad para atacar…

—Reina Serenity… —soltó el gato blanco para sorpresa de los Caballeros.

—Quiere decir que ¿no hay forma de regresar a la Tierra antes de la siguiente luna llena? —espetó Zoisite con un dejo de recelo y el resto de temor.

—Hay forma, por supuesto —aceptó la reina con tristeza—. Es sólo que no quiero ponerlos en peligro, pero tampoco puedo retenerlos en el Milenio de Plata si su voluntad es no permanecer aquí. ¿Me permitirían ofrecerles el residir en palacio hasta la próxima luna llena? —ofreció ella humildemente.

—Eso sería abusar de su hospitalidad —respondió Endymion con una inclinación de cabeza.

Estaba dispuesto a ponerse en peligro él mismo si con eso podía proteger las relaciones con la Luna. Durante toda la visita no había perdido de vista las reacciones de sus Caballeros; el tenso intercambio entre las guardianas y los Caballeros. Se pondría en peligro, sin dudarlo, sólo para brindarles a todos aquellos paz mental.

—¡Nunca! —respondió la reina sorprendida pero con una calidez inconmensurable en la voz—. Mi único deseo es verles sin daño alguno, pero no cometería afrenta alguna a sus deseos.

Los Caballeros se sorprendieron ante las palabras, ante la calidez de la voz y los claros sentimientos que aquella, aclamada como la más poderosa, les mostraba.

Eso cambió algo en ellos. Cada uno, por su parte, entendió un poco de aquellas palabras que el Príncipe había tratado de transmitirles antes de ordenarles viajar como embajadores.

Kunzite fue el primero en llevar la mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada; los otros tres hicieron lo mismo un segundo después. No estaban copiando a su líder, en cambio, todos ellos habían sentido la misma necesidad y sólo Kunzite había sido más rápido al reaccionar ante tal. Ninguno de ellos notó a las cuatro guardianas tensarse en sus lugares, manteniéndose a la expectativa, pero listas para luchar. Los Caballeros terminaron el gesto de respeto cuando cubrieron su corazón con la mano derecha.

Con la diestra sobre su honor y la zurda sobre su poder mostraron su respeto al gesto de la reina.

Endymion sonrió ante el gesto de sus Caballeros e inclinó la cabeza hacia la reina.

—Es un honor para nosotros cinco el ser sus huéspedes —aceptó con respeto—. ¿Dónde deberemos permanecer para no asustar a los habitantes de su reino? —preguntó entonces. Él sí que había notado a las guardianas tensarse ante los movimientos de los Caballeros.

—Luna, Artemis y las guardianas les ayudaran en lo que necesiten —dijo la reina con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con las de la princesa—. Yo me encargaré que nadie en el Reino cause una conmoción —ofreció también—. Gracias, Príncipe e Imperio de la Tierra, Caballeros y Pilares, por permitirme serles de ayuda.

Con las formalidades de tal invitación terminadas, los gatos abrieron la marcha para volver al castillo. Todos marcharon salvo Jupiter. Ella se quedó en el lugar mientras clavaba la mirada en el piso.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz cortada a nadie en particular—. Es mi culpa que sus planes de vuelta fueran retrasados.

Nadie la escuchó, así como nadie se dio cuenta de la lágrima que cayó hasta perderse en el pasto artificial del jardín real.

.

Nada bueno traía el acercarse a los lunares.

Beryl lo había sabido desde siempre y ahora le era demostrado de nuevo.

Desde muy pequeña, en aquellos años en los que se madre aún vivía para abrazarla, y antes que la llevaran al castillo, se había embelesado con todas las historias que escuchaba del Reino de la Luna, de su reina y de las joyas planetarias. Se había emocionado con las ideas de protección al Sistema Solar y hasta se había auto nombrado la guardiana planetaria de la Tierra. Sólo le había faltado el traje de batalla… y el poder que venía con el uniforme. Una vez hubo crecido, recordaba con vergüenza aquellas palabras de su infancia, pero no el deseo de proteger a su planeta. Y ese era el momento.

El Príncipe y los Caballeros no habían vuelto de la Luna en tres vueltas del Sol y ella no podía soportar más la ausencia de su amigo y de su Príncipe. Pero tampoco tenía los medios para aparecer en la Luna con un ejército.

El nudo que se había hecho en su estómago desde la partida de los cinco, se había transformado en un agujero de dolor. Y sólo el recuerdo de la furia del Príncipe Endymion —al haber vuelto de esa primera vez en la Luna— la detenía a hacer algo parecido a aquella vez. Pero se le estaban acabando las razones para sujetar su instinto de protección.

—Lady Beryl —interrumpió sus pensamientos uno de los ancianos del palacio. Los siete ancianos eran reconocidos en todo el Reino por su sabiduría y por la recolección de información que sólo ellos eran capaces de obtener—. No podremos esconder al pueblo que el Príncipe ha dejado el planeta. No por más tiempo. Tienes que tomar su lugar —anunció—; eres lo más cercano a un Príncipe que tenemos.

—Él volverá —dijo con acero en la voz. La rabia contenida no era por ese comentario "cercano" a un insulto; sino por lo que implicaba el comentario mismo—. Retírate —ordenó.

El anciano obedeció con una ligera reverencia y cerró la puerta tras él.

Al saberse sola, ella volvió la mirada al cielo iluminado por el astro rey y se preguntó si así sería en verdad.

Agitó la cabeza un par de veces para quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. El Príncipe Endymion regresaría, de lo contrario, su corazón se lo estaría diciendo.

.

Los Caballeros estaban en la habitación que los lunares le dieran al Príncipe. De alguna manera, parecía, pasaban más tiempo allí que en las habitaciones en que los habían acomodado a ellos. Aunque "de alguna manera" no era más que una forma de decirlo. Todos se preocupaban por lo que pudiera pasarle al Príncipe y sólo a su lado se sentían como en casa.

Si bien la desconfianza que sentían por la reina había menguado, no así hacia las guardianas y aquellos gatos parlantes. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a sufrir el estrés constante de estar en territorio hostil. Y poco podían hacer los Caballeros para esconder los efectos.

—No podemos relajarnos, Príncipe —dijo Jedite con fastidio producido por el estrés constante—. Toda esta situación… está mal.

—Nos vigilan en todo momento y apenas tenemos tiempo de reunirnos con usted sin que ellas estén presentes —siguió Zoisite—. A veces creo que hasta espían cuando me baño.

El comentario le valió que Nefrite riera un poco.

—Ellas hacen lo posible por mantenernos entretenidos —defendió Endymion de buen humor.

—No se siente así, Príncipe —Kunzite se adhirió a las quejas, cosa poco común en él. Y eso decía mucho del estrés que vivía el Caballero—. Es más vigilancia descarada que entretenimiento. Es claro que no confían en nosotros.

—¿Cómo pueden confiar en ustedes si ustedes no confían en ellas y lo demuestran en cada paso que dan? —devolvió el Príncipe.

—¿Cómo confiar en aquellos que son hostiles? —soltó Jedite enervado.

—Yo me divierto bastante —sonó Nefrite como la nota discordante.

—Te diviertes porque te encanta no hacer nada —espetó Zoisite—. ¡Yo estoy fuera de mis cabales al no tener nada qué hacer! Si fueras menos holgazán, podrías ver esto como una estrategia para…

—Soy alimentado, cuidado, vigilado, reprendido, duermo cuando quiero y no hago nada de provecho —interrumpió Jedite la retahíla de quejas del estratega—. ¿Soy el único que se siente como una mascota? —preguntó Jedite.

El Príncipe no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

—Jedite, si te sientes como una mascota… alguien tiene mal gusto —soltó la broma sin pensar.

El silencio consecuente se sintió extraño para él hasta que el resto soltó una carcajada. Al final, hasta Jedite rió por la broma.

—Cálmense —dijo el Príncipe con la mirada clavada en los jardines—. No va a pasar nada —dijo de buen humor—. Traten de pasarla bien —sugirió—; tal vez hasta encuentren algo qué hacer.

El Príncipe vio a la princesa salir al jardín con una ligera carrera. Ella volteó hacia su ventana y agitó la mano para saludarlo; él devolvió el gesto y salió al balcón de inmediato.

—Princesa —llamó alzando la voz desde lo alto.

—Príncipe —gritó también la princesa—. ¡Vamos al Mar de la Tranquilidad, ¿quieren venir?! —invitó.

—¡Bajamos en un segundo! —gritó a su vez y volvió a la habitación—. Listo, ya les encontré qué hacer. Vamos.

Cuando el Príncipe salió de la habitación, los Caballeros se quedaron atónitos. El Príncipe jamás se había comportado así.

Lo siguieron sólo tras reaccionar segundos después.

.

El Mar de la Tranquilidad no tenía nada que ver con su nombre. En vez de un gran manto de agua, éste era una gran planicie de rocas grises y brillantes que se mezclaban con pastos y árboles moteando el paisaje. El aire en la planicie se sentía diferente en la piel de los Caballeros.

Las lunares habían montado una especie de picnic en dicho mar y las cinco, más los gatos, se distraían de su no hacer nada mientras ellos las veían desde lo lejos. Habían sido invitados a más "no hacer nada" y, salvo por Nefrite, a ellos no les sentaba bien. El Príncipe se levantó para acercarse a la princesa y las guardianas regresaron a la manta que cubría el pasto. Habían dejado a los gatos junto a los príncipes.

—Aún me siento como prisionero —refunfuñó Zoisite mientras las guardianas se acercaban.

—Pueden seguir sintiéndose miserables como ancianas quejumbrosas o pueden hacer lo que yo —dijo Nefrite poniéndose de pie—. Sacar provecho de esto.

Nefrite se puso de pie y caminó directo hasta la guardiana de Marte. Jedite alzó una ceja en gesto interrogativo.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Qué, ¿ser un cabeza hueca? —siguió Zoisite.

—Quiero pensar que son tantos golpes en el entrenamiento —suspiró Kunzite.

—Tal vez debería seguir su ejemplo —se resignó Jedite poniéndose también de pie—. Ya estamos con el fango hasta el cuello, ¿qué podría ser peor? —dijo alzando los hombros para desestimar la situación y se marchó dejando a los otros de pie dónde estaban.

Kunzite miró a Jedite acercarse a la mujer esa de falda naranja —Venus, la llamaban— aunque no tuviera nada de "amorosa". Cuando vio a la mujer tomar el brazo ofrecido de Jedite, Kunzite sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El simple gesto de tocar a una lunar… o a esa en especial. No.

—Fango hasta la nariz —respondió Kunzite a propósito para que nadie lo escuchara.

Eso era peor que fango hasta el cuello.

—Jupiter —sonó afligida la voz de la guardiana de Mercurio a unos pasos de ellos.

Kunzite miró a las mujeres, aquella de Júpiter se estaba alejando de todos. La guardiana en azul acortó los pasos que les separaban y suspiró como si derrotada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kunzite más por la orden del Príncipe de convivir con ellas que por otra cosa.

La guardiana negó en silencio con la cabeza.

—Jupiter… a ella le sucede algo; pero no ha querido hablar con nosotras. Disculpa, Caballero. No es mi intención abrumarlos con nuestros problemas.

—Zoisite —llamó a éste—, ¿harías los honores?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Zoisite aceptó la tarea y fue tras los pasos de la guardiana de Júpiter dejándolos a ellos solos.

Kunzite no se sentía impelido a entrometerse en los asuntos de los lunares, pero Zoisite —al ser el Caballero también de la sanación— sabría qué aquejaba a la mujer y podría aportar algo de ayuda. Además, Zoisite —sabía Kunzite— habría entendido la ventaja estratégica que eso les aportaba: al brindar ayuda podrían poner a prueba las palabras del Príncipe y saber si aquella falta de confianza a la que era sometidos había sido en parte culpa de ellos o si no lo había sido; además, podría aprender algo que posteriormente le sirviera para crear estrategias. Por eso el otro Caballero había marchado. Además, tenía que aceptar, eso le daría a Zoisite algo qué hacer.

—Por tus palabras entiendo que la guardiana de Júpiter no se comporta como le es usual —comenzó él hacia la que no se había marchado.

—Jupiter es fuerte y valiente —respondió ella—. Ahora se comporta tímida y reservada —Mercury se llevó la mano para cubrir sus labios tras las palabras dichas—. Lo lamento, he hablado de más.

—Nada de eso —ofreció Kunzite—. Me gustaría saber más de ello.

—No debería —dijo ella bajando la mirada—. No es propio hablar de otros.

—Entonces habla de ti —pidió Kunzite, y notó un leve sonrojo en la guardiana. Extrañado por la reacción de ésta, tomó asiento en el pasto como no lo había hecho antes. Ella lo siguió mientras sacaba algo que parecía un aparato y comenzaba a desarmarlo con habilidad—. El silencio en la Luna aturde a alguien que no está acostumbrado a éste —ofreció él como excusa.

—Oh, tiene razón —se sorprendió ella—. Debe ser difícil para ustedes estar aquí, ¿cierto? —dijo pareciendo más interesada en desarmar aquello.

—La Tierra está llena de sonidos —aceptó él.

—Mercurio, y sobre todo el palacio, es muy parecido a la Luna en ese aspecto. Es silencioso. Allí vemos la vida diferente. Para nosotros, es un camino de honor y aprendizaje, de soluciones y raciocinio.

Kunzite se quedó callado mientras escuchaba aquello que, le parecía, era una descripción acertada de la guardiana. Y, mientras ella hablaba, comenzaba a reunir las piezas que había desarmado del aparato aquel.

—¿Se rompió? —preguntó él refiriéndose al aparato.

—No. Me calma hacer esto —confesó ella—. Sólo hay una solución posible para armarlo de nuevo, es… fácil; en un aspecto de acción y reacción.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó tratando de ser agradable.

—¿Puedo responder con brutal honestidad?

—Por favor.

—Desde que llegaron, nos miran como si quisieran atravesarnos con sus espadas. Como si buscaran cualquier error en nosotras para desquitarse por algo. No es nerviosismo, sino la reacción a la clara diferencia que muestra ahora con su pasada hostilidad. Nos ven como a monstruos que deben ser eliminados antes de que ataquen, pero ahora hasta buscan conversación.

—No es diferente a cómo nos ven a nosotros —espetó calmado, tal vez incluso resignado al haber sido descubierto.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Son los invitados de la Reina. Jamás osaríamos ofenderlos y así ofender la invitación de la Reina. Primero entregaríamos nuestros cristales planetarios —dijo con vehemencia, pero aún sin ver nada más que su aparato.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la reina? —preguntó él bajando el tono de voz para que sonara confidencial.

La guardiana de Mercurio lo vio entonces y, en sus ojos, había una sinceridad y un ardor que no había notado antes.

—Jamás —dijo elevando el tono y sólo después se serenó—. Jamás le temería a la Reina. La respeto, por eso no iría contra sus deseos. Es sólo que… —comenzó y volteó a su aparato para desarmarlo por segunda vez— ¿Cómo se trata a un invitado que desprecia a sus anfitriones?

Eso le sentó a Kunzite como un golpe.

—¿Me permite intentarlo? —dijo con respecto al aparato desarmado, no sabiendo qué más decir al haberse sentido descubierto y enfrentado por una… brutal honestidad.

La guardiana de Mercurio le entregó las piezas y lo observó mientras se equivocaba una y otra vez al armar aquello. Entre las risas y los aspavientos de susto de la guardiana, Kunzite se encontró sonriendo por primera vez en la Luna.

.

Había huido, a tiempo, del pésimo humor que Kunzite y que Zoisite tenían. El primero parecía tener algo atravesado en el cuerpo y el segundo se comportaba como en pleno berrinche. Así que había huido de ellos antes de tener que darles un par de golpes. Se tenía que felicitar por eso.

—Está entrado en pensamientos —le avisó la guardiana de cabello negro como si necesitara que se lo informasen—. ¿Le importaría compartir éstos? El paseo se está tornando tedioso —siguió ella con una clara demanda, aunque a Nefrite no le quedó claro el porqué.

—Estoy pensando en los otros Caballeros —accedió a compartir sus pensamientos mientras fingía una sonrisa agradable—. Están ligeramente… Están francamente —se corrigió a él mismo— insoportables.

La llamada Mars sonrió e intentó ocultar esa sonrisa ante el comentario.

—¿Esta no es su personalidad usual? —preguntó ella con un atisbo de burla.

Nefrite tuvo que pensar en eso. La verdad era que esas eran sus personalidades reales, en su aspecto más negativo… elevado a una potencia astronómica.

—La peor parte de ella, en todo caso —respondió tan sincero como pudo.

—Todavía será mucho peor —se le escapó a ella en un susurro.

—Perdón —pidió él para que ella se repitiera—, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

—Nada —respondió ella alejándose del contacto con el Caballero y perdiendo la vista en el horizonte lunar.

—Dijo que será mucho peor —siguió Nefrite entrecerrando los ojos, perdiendo así un poco de la máscara que había estado construyendo desde su llegada a la Luna.

—Entonces, sí escuchó —espetó Mars.

—Nunca dije que no hubiera escuchado —se defendió el Caballero—. Deseo que explique a qué se refiere al decir tales palabras.

Mars rodó los ojos en sus cuencas.

—No tengo por qué explicarme —dijo ella pareciendo dudar en su negativa—… pero lo haré en deferencia a los invitados de la Reina. No confío en ustedes.

—Yo no confío en ustedes, tampoco. Aún así, intento esto de la cortesía y, cuando me pide que comparta mis pensamientos para no aburrirla, lo hago. Ahora le pido que comparta sus pensamientos para yo no ofenderme con sus palabras.

Mars suspiró, lo último que quería hacer era compartir sus pensamientos con alguien… bueno, ahora eso quedaba en segundo lugar. El primer lugar lo había tomado ofender a la Reina por medio de los huéspedes que había alojado en el Milenio de Plata.

—Temo que al responderle, genere lo que ambos lados deberían desear evitar.

Nefrite se quedó callado, con una mirada severa dirigida a la guardiana. ¿Buscaba confundirlo con sus palabras?

—Debe prometer, Caballero, que lo que diga no será causa para ofensa o razón para… agresión alguna.

—Habla, guardiana —dijo con una voz severa, pero asintiendo a la petición.

—Sé que vamos a pelear.

—Estamos peleando —dijo él en una broma ácida.

Mars rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—No me refiero a esto. Sé que… nos enfrentaremos como enemigos.

—Sólo si nos provocan —soltó él de inmediato—. El Príncipe no tiene intención de ser enemigo de la Luna. Nosotros no nos movemos sin la orden de él.

Mars negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonrió con tristeza.

—Pero lo harán, Caballero. Lo sé.

—Por mi honor de Caballero —dijo Nefrite con aplomo—, no traicionaremos a nuestro Príncipe. Sin una provocación, nunca seremos sus enemigos.

—Me gustaría creer en su voto. Pero… no puedo confiar en ustedes.

Mars retomó su paseo dejando al Caballero atrás. No quería hablar más de aquello; ni siquiera Venus, como líder, podía saber la completa extensión de sus visiones. Sólo la Reina se había enterado de éstas —casi al momento de ella haberlas tenido—, y ésta le había aconsejado no provocar una rivalidad entre Caballeros y guardianas al compartir sus visiones con el grupo. Su razón: tratar de cambiar lo que sucedía en sus visiones podía hacer que éstas sucedieran antes de que estuvieran listas para soportar tales pruebas. Y ella deseaba creer fervientemente en las palabras de la Reina.

.

Venus tenía apoyada su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo del Caballero Jedite. Caminaban a paso lento entre las rocas y las flores. Ambos estaban tensos. Ambos notaban la tensión en la otra persona. Y, aunque Venus veía a Jedite mientras éste hablaba de lo que fuera estuviera hablando, él miraba hacia el universo y a las estrellas.

Venus se estaba cansando de esa plática sin sentido, prefiriendo incluso estar en el campo de entrenamiento mientras Artemis le gritaba que repitiera tal o cual ejercicio unas doscientas veces. Venus sonrió por el recuerdo.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —preguntó el Caballero Jedite confundido.

Rayos. Venus salió de su ensoñación y hubiera preferido morderse la lengua que disculparse, pero debía hacerlo.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que sus palabras me recordaron memorias de hace mucho tiempo.

—Memorias felices, espero —respondió él, sin saber qué otra cosa podría responder ante aquello.

—Para nada —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella respuesta puso un gesto extraño en la cara de Jedite. ¿Cómo era que aquella guardiana sonriera ante los malos recuerdos? Era así de rara —se lo explicó Jedite así—.

—¿Es una de sus costumbres el sonreírle a los malos recuerdos? —soltó sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

—No es que sean malos recuerdos, tampoco —explicó ella aún con una gran sonrisa—. Me recordaron mis primeros entrenamientos —dijo, ahora, soltando una risita al final. Sintió que debía explicarse ante el gesto del Caballero—. Cuando apenas llegamos a la Luna, todas de este tamaño —dijo poniendo la mano a mitad de su muslo para indicar su altura infantil—, y apenas nos entrenábamos; mi instructor me hacía la vida imposible. Eran jornadas de entrenamiento arduas y bastante difíciles, he de admitir. Mi instructor siempre me hacía repetir ejercicios doscientas veces cuando hacía mal un movimiento.

La cara de Jedite era de horror puro al no poder ver lo divertido de ello. Por la altura que le había indicado la mujer, ella no podría tener más de seis años humanos… y que la pusieran a repetir doscientas veces un ejercicio… eso era inhumano. Pero qué podía esperar de los lunares; ellos no eran humanos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no es un recuerdo feliz —dijo sólo para mantener la conversación.

—Se volvieron felices cuando comencé a responderle a mi instructor —dijo la mujer soltando una carcajada al final—. Recién había obtenido mi tercer título por habilidad en el manejo de la espada. Estaba tan emocionada por el mérito que me salté un entrenamiento. Al día siguiente, mi instructor me obligaba a repetir el entrenamiento desde el principio. Me negué de lleno, retándolo a pelear conmigo para probarle mi punto y hasta llegué a sentarme en el suelo con brazos cruzados. El enojo de mi instructor fue increíble, hacía las caras más raras. Cuando se marchó del patio de entrenamiento, creí que había ganado. Me levanté para salir de ahí y tal vez para ir a jugar con la Princesa… oh, fui una niña ingenua —dijo con una sonrisa que palideció pronto—. Mi instructor no se había ido, sólo había ido por una espada para él también.

Venus rió con fuerza.

—Me dejó en el piso —continuó—. Tres golpes le tomó dejarme en el piso. Entendí entonces que en verdad me faltaba mucho entrenamiento.

—Eso debió haber sido un duro entrenamiento —se compadeció Jedite por la niña que la guardiana había sido.

—Usted también entrenó desde entonces, o no estaría en la posición en la que se encuentra —aseveró ella aunque su voz mostraba un dejo de pregunta.

Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—Yo, nací diferente —dijo mientras subía la mano, con la palma extendida, a la altura del pecho. Allí la cerró en un puño y, cuando lo abrió, en su palma había una energía que no terminaba de formar una bola o un ataque—. Esta fuerza, este… poder, fue lo que me hizo llegar a ser Caballero. Soy bueno con la espada, bueno con la magia y siempre acabo ganando cualquier batalla; pero este es el poder que la Tierra me ha brindado. Por eso puedo proteger a mi Príncipe mejor que el resto.

—¿Mejor que los otros tres Caballeros? —preguntó sin malicia.

—No —dijo él con una sonrisa—. No mejor que ellos, pero sí a la par.

—Así que ellos también tienen ese poder de su planeta.

—Lo tienen, pero también tienen otras habilidades.

—¿Qué otras? —preguntó interesada, ahora, por la parte estratégica del conocimiento que le daba.

—Otras que… se complementan —dijo Jedite habiéndose dado cuenta de cuánto más estaba diciendo.

Venus, en vez de insistir en la pregunta, sonrió y cambió el tema.

.

Zoisite se acercó a la guardiana de Júpiter por la espalda, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña loma del Mar de la Tranquilidad, viendo a la distancia. Se quedó a unos pasos de ella y se concentró en el ambiente que rodeaba a la mujer. No era el que había visto al llegar a la Luna, pero no era diferente al que había visto desde su pelea con Nefrite. Si no hubiera escuchado que esa mujer se comportaba radicalmente diferente a como "usualmente", él hubiera creído que así era su carácter; y no se hubiera preguntado entonces por la diferencia entre aquel pleito y lo que veía ahora. Entonces no se hubiera preguntado nada y hubiera seguido creyendo que ese pleito había sido una agresión a ellos como habitantes de la Tierra.

Ahora se preguntaba qué había sido todo aquello y porqué la mujer se comportaba tan diferente —según la otra guardiana—.

Dejando libre su capacidad curativa, no sintió nada que curar en ella. No había ningún olor a enfermedad, ninguna dolencia física… ni siquiera un ínfimo raspón en su cuerpo.

—Guardiana —llamó él para no sorprenderla al acercarse más.

Cuando la mujer irguió la espalda, aunque sin verlo, él tomó el gesto como una invitación a acercarse. Tomó asiento al lado de ella, dejando una correcta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Caballero —dijo ella en un suspiro que indicaba toleraba su presencia.

—Escuché que le ocurre algo —comenzó yendo directo al grano.

—Es cierto —aceptó ella—, pero no deseo hablar de ello.

—Hablar puede ayudarle a curar.

—No estoy enferma —devolvió ella.

—Algo le aqueja —aseveró él. Ya no necesitaba ser él para darse cuenta de aquello. El tono de la voz de la mujer le había dicho todo.

—Lo siento Caballero. En este momento soy mala compañía. ¿Podría ofrecerle volver con el resto? Estoy segura que cualquier otra de mis compañeras podrá entretenerlo más que yo.

—Preferiría algo qué hacer, antes que… más entretenimiento —soltó él sin poder controlar del todo su sarcasmo.

—¿Qué le gustaría hacer? —preguntó ella sonando resignada, pero viéndolo al fin.

—Cualquier cosa de provecho.

Jupiter sonrió a pesar de ella misma.

—Cuando me siento así, suelo entrenar. ¿Le apetece? —dijo Jupiter con un atisbo de vida en su voz.

—Por supuesto —dijo él ligeramente confundido pero aliviado de escuchar algo de emoción en la otra. Sentía que había podido "curar" algo dentro de ella y eso le hacía sentirse útil de nuevo.

Ella se levantó del pasto y caminó por el lugar observando el piso. Se detuvo un segundo en su análisis y tras un "esto servirá" arrancó una piedra del abrazo lunar. Zoisite no quería demostrar su… sorpresa ante tal gesto; pero no estaba seguro de que su rostro se mantuviera estoico.

La vio realizar algunas flexiones de brazos, usando aquella piedra a manera de pesa y, después, ofrecérsela a él.

—No debe pesar más de 20Kg —dijo ella como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Sé que no es… lo usual… pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar en este lugar.

Aunque la piedra no era en sí, de dimensiones titánicas, el gesto de la mujer le pareció barbárico. En fin, no iba a dejar a una mujer con tal fuerza con la mano extendida… o los brazos, realmente.

Tomó la piedra, de inmediato resintiendo el peso de aquello, e intentó repetir las flexiones que la mujer había hecho.

Habiendo logrado hacer cinco flexiones, Zoisite dejó la piedra en el suelo intentando no sentirse derrotado por la mujer.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó la mujer y pareció dudar. Siguió un poco después—… sé que no es lo más cómodo para entrenar —terminó, pero sonaba a que no había dicho lo que en verdad quería decir.

.

En la Tierra, Beryl estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada clavada en el cielo diurno.

Suspiró una vez aún sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Las palabras que el Príncipe Endymion le diera antes de marcharse aún resonaban en su cabeza. No habían sido específicamente un reclamo por su comportamiento tras su primer viaje a la Luna, pero el evento aún marcaba la precaución que le había pedido para su segundo viaje. Y, cuando le había dicho que la necesitaba en la Tierra, tampoco había sido específico en decirle para qué.

Mientras que antes había comprendido cada pensamiento, palabra y acción del Príncipe; ahora parecía que hablaban lenguajes diferentes. Ahora, ella, dudaba hasta de poder entender las motivaciones del Príncipe. Cada acción que él tomaba, cada acertijo —porque ya no le parecían palabras—, la hacía sentirse más lejana a su amigo y a su Príncipe.

—Lady Beryl —la interrumpió uno de los sabios—. Surgió un problema con dos súbditos…

—¿No son ustedes, sabios, los encargados de las disputas del pueblo? —preguntó Beryl aún en su mundo de pensamientos.

El sabio carraspeó incómodo.

—Ellos han exigido que el Príncipe resuelva el problema —en su voz demostraba cuan ofendido estaba por ello—. Han dicho que no les somos de ayuda.

Beryl volteó entonces al anciano. No estaba segura del porqué la llamaban a ella, habiendo otros nobles que podrían resolver el problema, nobles con más experiencia que ella en materias políticas… o del pueblo.

—¿Dónde está el resto de la nobleza? —preguntó entonces.

—Ellos no hablan por el Príncipe —espetó el anciano.

—Yo tampoco —sentenció Beryl.

—Usted siempre ha estado al lado del Príncipe, Lady Beryl; la reconocerán como mensajera de la voluntad de éste.

—¿Cuál es la disputa? —preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos con fastidio.

—El esposo encontró a la mujer en la cama del vecino.

—La ley es clara en materia de adulterio —dijo ella de inmediato.

—El vecino dice que él desposó a la mujer primero.

Beryl vio al anciano con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué dice la mujer a esto?

El anciano carraspeó.

—Manda llamar a la mujer —ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

El anciano salió, apresurado, de sus aposentos. Beryl suspiró mientras veía marchar al sabio. Se alisó el vestido y llevó la mano al pendiente de berilio que colgaba de su cuello esperando que le guiara en lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Beryl entró al salón del trono, también lugar para éste tipo de audiencias, lo hizo por una puerta lateral. En ningún momento se hubiera atrevido a llegar a aquel utilizando las puertas reales.

Los hombres en disputa se vieron amargados al verla entrar; pero callaron cualquier tipo de comentario ante el golpe de una lanza en el piso. Los guardias demandaban respeto al trono, aún cuando el Príncipe no se encontrara presente. Beryl sonrió en agradecimiento al guardia que había demandado el respeto y volvió su atención a los presentes.

—He escuchado que quieren una audiencia con el Príncipe, lamento decepcionarlos. Soy lo que obtendrán el día de hoy —comenzó—. ¿Quién es el esposo? —preguntó viendo a ambos hombres.

—Yo lo soy —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Beryl cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Quién es el vecino? —cambió de pregunta.

—Yo lo soy —dijo, al fin, uno sólo. Éste era de huesos firmes y músculos clásicos de los que trabajaban la tierra. Tenía un buen porte para ser granjero y una cabellera corta y desaliñada.

—¿Cuál es tu reclamo? —le preguntó al segundo hombre, éste con mejores ropas, pero aún campesino.

—Encontré a mi esposa con éste en la cama. Quiero que castiguen al hombre —demandó furioso.

—¡Ella es mi esposa! —rugió el otro, pero nadie hizo eco a su reclamo.

—¿Por qué al hombre y no a la esposa? —preguntó Beryl con los ojos entrecerrados.

Como había dicho, la ley era clara en casos de adulterio. La mujer era castigada por yacer en otro lecho; no en cambio si ésta era forzada. El reclamo del esposo no dejaba ver violencia por parte del vecino.

—Mi esposa… —comenzó el mejor vestido—. Ella no es inteligente; no sabía qué hacía. Fue éste —gritó apuntando al otro con el dedo—. ¡Éste el que la manipuló para llevarla a la cama! Mi esposa no es culpable; ¡Éste se aprovechó de ella!

—¡Ella es mi esposa! —repitió el vecino—. La amo y la desposé antes que éste la tomara para sí.

—¿Dónde está la esposa? —preguntó Beryl a uno de los guardias.

—Fueron por ella —respondió aquel que había demandado respeto al trono.

—Esperaremos a escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir.

Los allí reunidos esperaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que la mujer en cuestión cruzó las puertas y caminaba hasta llegar frente al trono. Beryl llamó su atención con una palabra y comenzó su interrogatorio.

—Estos hombres, ambos, dicen estar casados contigo. ¿Qué dices a esto?

La mujer vio a los hombres y una mirada de miedo escapó de sus ojos al ver a cada uno.

—Veme a mí —ordenó Beryl a la muchacha—. Es a mí a quien me vas a responder. Y debes responder con la verdad. Háblame como si no hubiera nadie presente —dijo suavizando la voz—. ¿Quién es tu esposo, mujer?

—Él —dijo apuntando en dirección al mejor vestido.

—El otro hombre dice ser, también tu esposo —siguió Beryl a lo que la mujer asintió—. Explícame eso.

—Yo… me entregué a él —dijo señalando hacia el vecino, pero aún dándoles a ambos la espalda—. Dijo que eso era de esposos y que era su esposa por hacerlo con él, pero él —dijo hacia el mejor vestido— y yo compartimos la ceremonia del vino.

Beryl no tenía que pensar mucho para saber a qué se refería con la "ceremonia del vino". Ésta era una tradición del pueblo en la que aquellos que contraían nupcias bebían una botella de vino sólo compartiéndola entre ellos; mientras las familias de ambos eran los que decantaban el contenido en las copas nupciales. Sólo los novios bebían en tales ocasiones, pues cada familia, al nacer una hija, preparaba esa misma botella —de la que se bebería— en espera de las nupcias. La mujer estaba casada con el hombre mejor vestido, sin importar que se hubiera entregado al primero. Seguía siendo un caso de adulterio.

—Estabas casada cuando yaciste con otro hombre. Has yacido con los dos y…

—¡No! —interrumpió aquella con temor y hasta bochorno—. No he yacido con los dos —le tembló la voz—. Sólo con uno.

A Beryl comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿No has yacido con el hombre con el que compartiste el vino? —preguntó sometiendo su burla en mayor medida.

—No hemos compartido lecho.

Esto se volvía más irritante con cada palabra de la mujer. Según las costumbres del pueblo, estaba casada con un hombre, pero no había consumado el matrimonio. Había yacido con un hombre con el que no estaba casada por las leyes del pueblo, pero sí por su entrega.

—¿Por qué compartiste el vino si ya habías sido reclamada como esposa de otro? —preguntó entonces.

—Mis padres me sentaron en una mesa y me dijeron que bebiera.

Beryl se detuvo a tiempo para no llevar su mano hacia el rostro en un gesto de exasperación. Miró al guardia que detenía a los hombres y de él al trono. ¿Cómo resolvería esto el Príncipe?, se preguntó.

—Ambos hombres tienen un legítimo reclamo sobre ti —comenzó—. Y ninguno de ellos desea que seas castigada por la ley. ¿Con cuál de ellos deseas permanecer? —preguntó a la mujer.

—No lo sé —dijo la esposa mirando al piso.

En este punto Beryl quería encerrarla en las mazmorras sólo por su respuesta. Comenzaba a ver porque el esposo había dicho que no era inteligente. Maltita la ley por no castigar a alguien por el crimen de la estupidez. Volteó a los hombres entonces, lista para dar el veredicto. Lástima que éste no pudiera ser "Compartan a la mujer en el lecho, ya que a ella no parece interesarle".

—Ninguno de ustedes es un noble como para arreglar la disputa por una justa; así que la mujer le dará dos hijos al esposo —apuntó al mejor vestido— y después irá con el vecino —apuntó a éste.

—¡Eso es impensable! —gritó el esposo sobre lo que el vecino estuviera gritando también.

Beryl apretó la quijada.

—¡Entonces, córtenla a la mitad y cada uno quédense con una parte! —soltó furiosa, dejando el salón en completo silencio.

Cuando el guardia se encaminó a la mujer y alzó la lanza sobre ella, dispuesto a cumplir la orden de Beryl, el esposo —el mejor vestido—, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas.

—No lo hagan —suplicó—. Por favor, no lo hagan.

Beryl sufrió por aquel esposo mientras veía el aterrorizado rostro del vecino. Se notaba que ninguno de ellos quería que la mujer sufriera daño alguno; y eso era lo que molestaba a Beryl más que nada: mientras los hombres sufrían por aquella mujer, la causante de todo ese lío tenía la mirada perdida, como si ni siquiera estuviera presente en ese juicio.

—Me conformaré con los hijos —se resignó el mejor vestido.

—La tendré cuando haya cumplido su deber para el otro —se resignó también el vecino.

Beryl levantó la mano para detener el corte del guardia.

Los guardias hicieron marchar a los tres y sólo cuando las puertas del trono se cerraron tras éstos, Beryl pudo llevarse la mano al rostro intentando aliviar la exasperación que sentía. El silencio en el salón del trono fue roto por la carcajada de un guardia, del mismo que había demandado respeto al trono y el mismo que había levantado su lanza sobre la mujer. Ante el sonido tal, Beryl comenzó a reír también.

No había nada gracioso en lo que acababan de vivir, pero necesitaban liberar la tensión de alguna forma. Y la risa siempre sería mejor que un grito histérico.

(À suivre)


	6. Act 6

Act. VI

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Claro que podía decir estaba en un bosque, rodeado de árboles de follaje alto y maderas claras. Pero no podría decir dónde estaba ese bosque por más que lo quisiera. Caminaba por una alfombra de hojas caídas, tierra húmeda, piedras y ramas, y se dirigía a algún lugar. Tenía que llegar a su casa.

Vivía en un templo, un castillo erigido para él —aunque, al mismo tiempo no era para él—; allí lo esperaban para darle su derecho de nacimiento. Pero sólo se lo darían si pasaba una prueba.

Eso era lo que le tenía nervioso.

De alguna manera sabía que salir de ese bosque no era la prueba en sí misma, aunque así lo pareciera. Y es que se sabía caminando desde hacia jornadas completas, sin descanso alguno. También se sabía solo. Ninguno de sus Caballeros estaba con él, sólo podía depender de él mismo para llegar a su prueba; sólo en sus instintos y en su consejo.

Se hincó y tocó la tierra. Y ahora veía el bosque desde arriba. Cuando vio aquel verde desde arriba, tuvo una sensación de obviedad. Por eso no había encontrado la salida: era un laberinto. Sabiendo eso ahora, estuvo fuera de aquel laberinto enfrentando un claro tan grande que parecía como si el bosque se hubiera terminado. Él ya había visto que no.

Caminó por el pasto y bajo el sol. Aquello se sentía como llegando a casa y como si una nueva jornada comenzara.

Endymion se encontró viendo algo que no lograba reconocer del todo. Sabía que era un techo y que había despertado de un sueño angustiante. El techo, blanco por completo, era tan diferente al de su habitación que tuvo que voltear alrededor para ubicarse. Estaba en la Luna, en el Milenio de Plata, y en la habitación que le dieran.

Se sentía extraño, desubicado; no sólo por despertar en una habitación que hacía poco habitaba, era como haberse transportado… Como aquella sensación que había tenido al ser llevado de la Tierra a la Luna y viceversa. En un momento estaba en un lugar y al siguiente en otro. Sus ojos apenas veían en ese cambio de iluminación y la cabeza terminaba matándolo, justo como en ese momento. Y, aún con el dolor de cabeza, la sensación de transportarse y la seguridad de que aquello era un sueño.

Se sentía tan cansado como si en verdad hubiera caminado todas esas jornadas de su sueño. Cerró los ojos sin intención de dormir de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la cara tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Con ligera frustración por el sueño y el dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al balcón de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de cristal y salió. Lo recibió la misma brisa controlada de un aire que no variaba su temperatura. Se había dado cuenta ya que el aire no cambiaba de temperatura, nunca había tormentas en la Luna o siquiera vientos fuertes. La luz del sol era sólo luz que no se sentía en su piel y tampoco había muchos olores en la Luna. De vez en cuando le llegaba la fragancia de alguna de las flores del jardín, pero no mucho más. Aún así, esa brisa controlada y ese aroma a flores de jardín inundó sus sentidos llevándose al fin aquella sensación con la que había despertado.

Horas o minutos después, él no lo sabía, la oscuridad de la noche se convirtió lentamente en día.

.

Kunzite se despertó, como siempre, antes que la noche terminara. Se levantó de la cama de inmediato y, aún a lado del mueble, comenzó con una ligera rutina matinal de ejercicios. Nada a lo que pudiera llamar entrenamiento, pero lo terminaba de despertar para comenzar el día. Aprovechó la hora para ganar el baño comunal que les habían ofrecido para su aseo personal y poco tiempo después se encontró de cara a más tiempo libre para llenar. Por un momento se dio el lujo de maldecir su rápida rutina matinal —que lo dejaba con más tiempo para ser llenado con actividades inexistentes—, pero se abstuvo de quejarse demasiado… aunque fuera mentalmente.

Salió de su habitación dispuesto a encontrar algo qué hacer o esperando encontrarse a una de las guardianas entre los pasillos que recorría. Tras haber visitado el Mar de la Tranquilidad y de haber hablado con Mercury, había cambiado su actitud hacia las guardianas. Eso había hecho que las guardianas cambiaran su actitud hacia él.

Y, en verdad, la compañía de aquellas féminas comenzaba a parecerle… llevadera. No. No sólo llevadera… agradable.

"¡Eso está mal, Venus!". Se escuchó un grito romper el silencio de la Luna y, en seguida, comenzó a escuchar unos débiles gruñidos de la aludida. Picado en su curiosidad, Kunzite se dirigió a la fuente de aquellos sonidos.

Tras los arcos blancos del pasillo y pasando unos cuidados matorrales que daban vida al lugar, Kunzite se encontró con el patio de entrenamiento. Allí estaba Venus, agitando una espada en el aire, mientras un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello blanco la miraba sin compasión alguna. "¡¿Por qué sigues empeñada en hacerlo mal?!" sonó el grito de aquel hombre una vez más. Con una sonrisa, Kunzite vio a Venus rabiar, tirar la espada en el piso y devolver el grito: "¡Yo no lo hago mal, TÚ me estás enseñando mal!". Entre divertido e interesado, él se quedó viendo aquella rencilla.

El hombre aquel fue por la espada que ella había tirado y le mostró el movimiento, enfatizando cada punto de aquel. Entonces le devolvió la espada a la guardiana y ésta repitió el movimiento. Éste no fue exacto, al contrario, fue más bien desordenado mientras la guardiana parecía perder el apoyo en una pierna —de forma minúscula, pero obvia para él que la observaba—. La sonrisa en labios de Kunzite desapareció de inmediato.

Se acercó al centro del patio viendo la segunda y la tercera repetición mientras escuchaba los gritos que aquel hombre le dispensaba a la guardiana. Venus se veía frustrada.

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito para enojarme! —gritó de nuevo el hombre.

—¡Ya te dije que es tu culpa! —respondió ella.

—No están tomando en cuenta el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo —interrumpió Kunzite a un paso de ellos. Cuando ellos voltearon a verlo, con la furia de su pleito remanente en sus miradas, él sonrió forzadamente—. ¿Me permiten?

Venus le extendió la espada. Kunzite la tomó de inmediato. Soportó el peso de la espada en la diestra y trató de no parecer impresionado al sentir el peso o darse cuenta de que aquella espada de entrenamiento estaba hecha de piedra. Desestimando aquello, hizo el movimiento que había visto a aquel hombre hacer y le llevó un par de intentos el sentir la técnica siendo hecha a la perfección. Devolvió el arma a manos de la guardiana y se puso a su espalda.

—El centro de gravedad en una mujer está más abajo que el del hombre —dijo Kunzite mientras tomaba la cadera de la guardiana y la situaba en la posición correcta para la técnica que había comprendido segundos antes—. Esto hace que la espalda tenga que moverse más y la extensión de los brazos tenga que cambiar —mientras hablaba, iba moviendo el cuerpo de la guardiana a cómo debería moverse para asestar el golpe—. Inténtalo ahora —pidió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Venus realizó el movimiento justo como Kunzite le había indicado y así de fácil lo sintió perfecto. Ella le devolvió una mirada triunfante y agradecida.

—¿Insinúas que no sirvo como instructor? —retó aquel a un palmo de su rostro—. Eso está restando fuerza al movimiento.

—Por más fuerza que tenga una mujer, su verdadera fortaleza está en la agilidad —espetó él igual de molesto que el instructor—. Si utilizas el centro de gravedad para imprimir fuerza en este ataque, tienes que compensar la diferencia.

—¡La he entrenado desde chiquilla! —soltó el instructor de cabello blanco y mirada vil—. ¡Sé cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades! ¡Mi técnica es perfecta para ella!

—¡Tu técnica está lastimando su pierna de apoyo! —soltó Kunzite en un grito furioso.

El instructor tuvo a bien reaccionar a eso con una mirada sorprendida y algo arrepentida. Volteó de inmediato a Venus, ahora completamente preocupado.

—No es nada, Artemis. "El dolor sólo es debilidad siendo expulsada del cuerpo" —repitió Venus con afecto en su voz.

—Vete a descansar. El entrenamiento terminó por hoy —dijo Artemis dando media vuelta para alejarse.

—¡Artemis! —lo detuvo ella dando un paso para acercarse al que se iba—. Estoy bien, en serio.

En un instante, el instructor de cabello blanco dejó de estar allí para dejar un gato blanco aún dándole la espalda a Venus. Kunzite se abstuvo de abrir la boca con sorpresa, pero por poco. El gato miró a Venus con dolor real en la mirada.

—Lo siento, Venus —dijo antes de salir corriendo en cuatro patas.

—Artemis… —susurró Venus con un tono dolido en la voz.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Kunzite—. No era mi intención. Sólo…

—Está bien —ofreció ella sin resentimiento en la voz—. Él se preocupa mucho por mí, por todas nosotras.

—No lo parece —masculló él al recordar el castigo que la pierna de la mujer había recibido por un mal entrenamiento.

—Oye —espetó ella amonestándolo de inmediato—. Artemis es un gran instructor y un mejor amigo. Si parece severo es porque no quiere que nos pase nada, porque quiere que podamos protegernos y proteger a la Princesa.

—Puede ser —concedió él, pero algo seguía molestándolo. Eran las palabras que había escuchado de la guardiana—. Alguien que piensa que "el dolor es la debilidad siendo expulsada del cuerpo" tiene que ser cuidada.

—A ti te gusta eso de hablar sin saber ni un poco, ¿verdad? —espetó ella comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

—Perdón por preocuparme —soltó él con sarcasmo. Estaba ofendido porque sus buenas intenciones le hubieran estallado en la cara.

—¿Estabas preocupado? —preguntó ella confundida.

—He visto lo que les sucede a los soldados cuando se extralimitan con entrenamiento y lo que sucede con un mal entrenamiento; pensé que, siendo la líder de las guardianas, no querrías que eso te sucediera —dijo aún molesto pero siendo sincero.

—Lo siento, no creí... perdón, solo creí que… —tartamudeó ella antes de dar una larga inspiración para decir lo que en verdad quería decir—. Lo siento, me pongo hostil cuando creo que están atacando a las personas que quiero.

—Entiendo —ofreció con un parco asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Hacemos las paces? —le ofreció con un tono de voz conciliador y la mano extendida en son de paz.

Él la tomo casi de inmediato.

—De todos modos, ¿qué hacías por aquí? —preguntó con voz cálida.

—Paseaba por el castillo.

—Vamos —lo animó con una gran sonrisa—. Te llevaré a los lugares más divertidos.

Kunzite siguió a la mujer que, animada y habiendo olvidado su enojo, se adelantaba en el paseo pareciendo más emocionada que él. Kunzite volvió a sonreír, ahora por una razón diferente.

.

Nefrite llegó primero al comedor… segundo, se dio cuenta cuando vio que en la mesa ya habían platillos servidos y humeando. En los días que llevaban allí había notado que los lunares comían menos que ellos, que seguían una dieta principalmente vegetariana y que… se esforzaban para que ellos comieran lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Los cocineros de palacio habían comenzado a mejorar tanto los sabores como la apariencia de los platillos y, ya casi, lograban prepararlos como se hacían en la Tierra. En algún punto había sentido una punzada de culpabilidad al haber creado una pelea sin ponerse a pensar en aquellas diferencias alimenticias. No podría haber sabido cuan diferente era la comida en la Luna, o el esfuerzo que aquellos cocineros habían puesto en realizar aquellas aberraciones —porque aún con el esfuerzo de los cocineros, aquello habían sido aberraciones— en esa reunión diplomática. La culpabilidad la había superado hacía bastante y hasta les había dado algunas lecciones a los cocineros.

Nefrite se acercó a un plato que contenía una sopa y, sin pompa o ceremonia, tomó una cucharada de aquello… ni siquiera se había sentado a la mesa. No necesitaba los modales mientras estuviera solo en el comedor.

Cuando alzó la mirada de aquella sopa suficientemente buena en sabor y consistencia, se encontró con la mirada caoba de Jupiter. Le sonrió de inmediato —tanto por verla, como por haber sido descubierto presentando malos modales—. Ella se sorprendió al verlo y pareció dar un paso hacia atrás. Nefrite se enderezó y se acercó hasta ella para cruzar un saludo matinal. Sólo después reparó en que ella cargaba una fuente con comida para el desayuno. Se ofreció galantemente a tomarla de sus manos, pero ella reculó de nuevo —ofreciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza como si disculpándose— y dejó ella misma el plato en la mesa.

—Lo siento —titubeó ella como disculpa y huyó de nuevo por dónde había llegado.

Nefrite la siguió. Estaba contrariado por la diferencia que aquella mujer mostraba desde su enfrentamiento. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que lo había dejado en el piso con un ataque?, ¿dónde la que lo había retado a una pelea?

Tras cruzar la puerta blanca por la que ella había desaparecido, Nefrite se encontró en las cocinas del palacio. Allí todo era el caos y los sonidos clásicos de una cocina de palacio. Alguien le gritó algo a la guardiana, y ella respondió con apresuradas órdenes que mostraban quién se encargaba de que ellos tuvieran sus comidas.

Jupiter estaba concentrada en poner orden para que los últimos platillos salieran como debían, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que el Caballero Nefrite se le acercó hasta la espalda.

—Tú nos alimentas —aseveró el Caballero, haciendo saltar a Jupiter.

—Caballero…

—Nefrite —corrigió él con una sonrisa de fastidio. Desde el día uno le había dicho su nombre y no le sentaba bien que usara la cortesía para alejarse de nuevo.

—Nefrite… —accedió ella—. La cocina no es para… que estés… un invitado, aquí —tartamudeó.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —soltó él—. Y, al parecer, sólo puedo hablarte si te acorralo.

—Yo, no… —tartamudeó ella de nuevo—. Yo… Los invitados de la Reina van a venir a comer pronto. Tengo que terminar aquí —se excusó, dándole la espalda.

—Jupiter —llamó él tajantemente, acercándose de nuevo—. Vamos a hablar. Ya sea aquí, ya sea en el comedor; ya sea que quieras o que te tenga que arrastrar a ello.

Nefrite vio a la guardiana tensarse y luego bajar la cabeza para mirar el suelo. Él se molestó de nuevo, aún no sabía por qué, pero aquella muestra de derrota en la mujer lo ponía de pésimo humor.

Jupiter asintió, aún dándole la espalda, y comenzó la marcha para salir de la cocina. Nefrite la siguió, pegado a sus talones. No iba a dejar que escapara.

Ella lo llevó fuera de la cocina, a un pequeño patio adoquinado que terminaba en el césped. Había unas mesas largas de piedra con una banca igual de larga flanqueando cada lado. Sentadas en dos de ellas, habían algunos lunares que ya no temían a los terrícolas, o no lo suficiente como para salir despavoridos. Cuando Nefrite los vio comiendo allí, supo sin lugar a dudas que esa era el área de recreo para los cocineros.

—Chicos, nos dejan a solas. Por favor —pidió Jupiter a todos los presentes.

Con algunas miradas sigilosas, los cocineros allí sentados asintieron a la petición de la guardiana y se perdieron a la vista. Algunos regresaron a la cocina, otros se perdieron en los jardines.

—Una pregunta —aceptó Jupiter sin ver a Nefrite.

Nefrite apretó la quijada y tomó un par de segundos para preguntar lo que quería, para saber qué quería preguntar.

—¿Dónde quedó la mujer que me dejó en el suelo con cada ataque? —soltó Nefrite sonando fastidiado—. ¿Dónde está la fuerza que mostraste en nuestro enfrentamiento verbal? —soltó él sin tacto.

Jupiter suspiró pesadamente. Se quedó un segundo viendo a lo lejos sabiendo que no podría sostenerle la mirada al Caballero; a ninguno de ellos. Sonrió con tristeza y culpabilidad.

—Eso fue lo que hizo que ustedes se quedaran en la Luna cuando, claramente, no les gusta estar aquí. La mujer que causó eso no debe volver a causar problemas.

Nefrite alzó una ceja. Él había creído que estaba representando su papel con absoluta fidelidad. El que Jupiter se hubiera dado cuenta de su incomodidad decía mucho más de ella que de él.

—Fue, entonces, mi culpa. No la tuya —devolvió con calma—. Yo no debí haber aceptado y no debí haberlo provocado. Ahora sé cuánto esfuerzo les requirió el haber hecho esos alimentos. Aunque se veían horribles, debí detenerme antes de… todo lo que hice.

—No… —comenzó Jupiter.

—Y —interrumpió Nefrite—, por la parte de no querer estar en la Luna: no es porque sea la Luna; es porque no es la Tierra. Tú no lo puedes entender porque siempre has vivido en la Luna.

Jupiter negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—Eso no es cierto. Mi planeta natal es Júpiter. Viví allí hasta que recibí los poderes de mi planeta. Pero, para mí, venir a la Luna a proteger a la Princesa fue una bendición.

Nefrite frunció el ceño. No se atrevió a emitir un solo sonido, esperando que ella continuara. Su silencio se vio recompensado cuando ella habló más.

—Una niña que superaba a los adultos en fuerza, se volvió más fuerte con los poderes de su planeta. Incluso entre los jovianos, que todos son fuertes, yo era un caso atípico. Nunca fui una princesa modelo, pero después de recibir la marca de mi planeta no fui considerada únicamente "atípica", ahora también era "especial"; ya no estaba únicamente sola, sino también segregada. Pero, con la marca de Júpiter tuve la oportunidad de irme del castillo Io; tuve la oportunidad de venir a la Luna a entrenar como una guardiana y cumplir una misión. Así que sí, conozco la sensación de no estar en mi planeta natal; sólo que para mí, a pesar de extrañar los paisajes de mi planeta y lo que me fue conocido desde mis primeros días, estar en la Luna con la Princesa y las otras guardianas es una estadía dichosa.

—¿Por la princesa y las guardianas? —preguntó Nefrite sin poder detener sus palabras.

Jupiter asintió en silencio.

—La Princesa fue la primera que me dijo que era fuerte pero femenina. Las guardianas fueron las primeras en llamarme amiga y jugar con una niña como yo lo era. Venus nunca tuvo miedo a salir lastimada por mi culpa, Mercury se acercaba para hacerme una silenciosa compañía, Mars me buscaba para que le diera la razón en cuantas cosas y la Princesa… ella siempre llegaba para que jugáramos —dijo con ensoñación y felicidad por los recuerdos—. En Júpiter, nunca, nadie, me trataron así.

Nefrite se acercó hasta la guardiana y se puso frente a ella para que no evitara verlo por más tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas sin salir y sintió la ferviente necesidad de besarla. Pero no lo haría. No después de lo que ella había compartido con él; no podía faltarle al respeto a sus recuerdos y a su fragilidad con un gesto que pudiera ser malinterpretado como banal… o como todo lo contrario.

En cambio, se limitó a colocarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Puedo ver porque la princesa dijo aquello —respondió con un tono profundo—. Eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Jupiter se puso completamente roja por las palabras del Caballero, por su gesto, por su aceptación. Dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó la mano al mechón de cabello que él había colocado tras su oreja. Miró al piso con un tipo de vergüenza diferente a la anterior y carraspeó para devolver la voz a su garganta.

—Tengo que… terminar el desayuno.

Habiendo dicho aquello, Jupiter escapó de vuelta a la cocina.

—Una última pregunta —gritó Nefrite con los ojos entrecerrados antes que ella desapareciera en la cocina—. ¿Quién te ha estado enseñando a cocinar los platillos de la Tierra?

—Zoisite —dijo ella volviéndose con una apacible sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Zoisite? —farfulló Nefrite con molestia mientras Jupiter se perdía en la cocina de nuevo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Jedite llamándolo para el desayuno, Nefrite sólo podía pensar en una cosa: se desquitaría con Zoisite por ser él quién había puesto esa sonrisa en la guardiana.

En el comedor se reunieron los príncipes, los Caballeros y las guardianas salvo por Kunzite y Venus. Con una mirada extrañada, Zoisite advirtió aquella falta y la desestimó al ver los platillos en la mesa: todos eran sus favoritos. Y es que algo bueno debía venir con enseñarle a los lunares a cocinar. Él podía elegir qué enseñarles.

Cuando Mars entró al comedor, él ya sabía que la mujer no comería. Nunca lo hacían en el desayuno o el almuerzo. Únicamente comían algo durante la cena y siempre eran platillos ligeros y llenos de verduras; algunos incluso con frutas —o el símil de las frutas en la Luna, pues eran dulces—. Esperó a que Mars tomara asiento como cada mañana en que los acompañaba y sólo después de ella él tomó asiento a su lado.

—Buenos días —saludó él primero.

—Buenos días, Zoisite —respondió ella con una amable sonrisa—. Buenos días, Nefrite —saludó también al que llegaba.

—Hey —lo saludó Nefrite.

Zoisite levantó la mano para saludar a Nefrite e iba a dejar de prestarle atención al hombre cuando notó algo peligroso en los ojos del otro Caballero. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué le había sucedido al otro pero fue interrumpido cuando Mars se puso de pie. Primero la miró a ella y luego hacia dónde ella veía. Los príncipes habían llegado.

Zoisite se puso también de pie en espera que aquellos llegaran a la mesa. Una vez los príncipes se sentaron, ellos lo hicieron también. Con Nefrite a su izquierda y Mars a su derecha, Zoisite se inclinó por la compañía de la guardiana.

Cuando dio el primer sorbo a su sopa favorita quiso escupirla de inmediato. Por un segundo se preguntó qué había pasado con la guardiana que había mejorado tanto en la cocina de los alimentos hasta que vio la sonrisa de Nefrite. Éste agitó un recipiente vacío, mofándose de lo que había pasado e indicándole justo quién había arruinado su sopa favorita. Gruñó para sus adentros y, antes de poder ponerse de pie para atacar al culpable, Jedite lo interrumpió.

—Zoisite, ¿podría privarte hoy de la compañía de la guardiana de Marte?

Zoisite volteó a ver al Caballero; estaba extrañado porque le pidiera permiso para algo, y más para requerirle la compañía de una de las guardianas. Entendió poco más cuando miró a la guardiana, y comprendió menos cuando realmente observó al Caballero. Mars estaba con los brazos cruzados al frente, claramente evitando la mirada de Jedite y éste se veía completamente enfurruñado por el desplante de la guardiana.

—¿Mars? —preguntó a la guardiana que se veía ofendida.

—Dime, Zoisite —dijo ella sonando realmente ofendida.

—¿Quieres que golpee a Jedite por algo? —ofreció

—Soy completamente capaz de golpearlo yo misma —respondió de mala manera mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la princesa de la Luna—. Discúlpame, Princesa.

Cuando la princesa asintió en silencio, Mars se marchó del comedor hecha una furia.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Zoisite a los príncipes.

El Príncipe Endymion trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Jedite hizo enojar a Mars ayer —respondió la princesa sonando feliz y entretenida—. Le dijo que era una maga poderosa —siguió la princesa y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Zoisite extrañado.

—Mars no es una maga —explicó el Príncipe—. El mejor símil en la Tierra sería: sacerdotisa.

Sin entender realmente qué de eso había sido suficiente para ofender a Mars, Zoisite sólo tomó la debida nota mental de nunca llamar a Mars "maga".

.

Kunzite tenía que preguntarse cuando llegarían a "los lugares divertidos". Porque Venus lo llevaba de salón en salón y él no había encontrado eso divertido. Ameno, sí. Interesante, también. Pero no divertido.

Ahora lo llevaba por lo que parecía el milésimo pasillo en ese recorrido. Cruzó al lado de una puerta enorme de dos hojas, que parecía estar hecha en mármol, decorada con complicados diseños "lunares". Él se quedó mirando aquellas decoraciones como si algo tratara de formarse en su cabeza. Escuchó los tacones de Venus alejarse por el pasillo pero no prestó atención mientras seguía prendado de esa sensación en su cabeza. Miró de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, de vuelta y de nuevo. Cuando aquello pareció, al fin, cobrar algo de sentido, Venus lo distrajo.

—¿Por qué te retrasas? —preguntó ella de buen humor—. ¿Cansado de la caminata?

—Es… algo en esta puerta —respondió Kunzite aún tratando de encontrarle sentido a los grabados en el mármol.

—Cuenta la Historia del Cristal de Plata y de la Reina Serenity —dijo de pronto seria.

—¿Qué hay tras esta puerta? —preguntó Kunzite interesado.

—El recinto de oraciones —dijo jalándolo por el brazo para apresurarlo.

—¿Recinto de oraciones? —preguntó Kunzite interesado.

Venus suspiró, resignada, al comprender que no podría mover al Caballero de ahí hasta que respondiera aquello.

—Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero, aquí es dónde viene la Reina a rezar al Cristal de Plata. Sólo la familia real puede entrar —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Aquí guardan el Cristal de Plata? —preguntó el Caballero, demasiado interesado para el gusto de Venus.

—Así es —respondió seca.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien más entrara? —siguió él, viendo aquella gran puerta con interés.

—¿Que alguien más entre? —preguntó Venus profundamente confundida—. ¿Por qué entraría alguien más? Es sólo para la familia real —sentenció como si no hubiera más posibilidades en el universo entero.

—Pero —siguió Kunzite—, ¿si alguien quisiera llevarse el Cristal de Plata?, ¿si alguien entrara para robárselo?

Venus rigidizó su postura y su gesto. El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación no le gustaba para nada. Aún así, tomando seriamente al Caballero para responderle, agitó su cabeza en una parca negativa.

—El Cristal de Plata no puede caer en manos de cualquiera. En las manos correctas es un poder que nutre y ayuda a crecer, que protege y que cuida. En las manos incorrectas… todo ese brillo puede convertirse en oscuridad. Por eso nadie más que ellas tiene permitido entrar.

—Dime entonces —siguió Kunzite con un tono severo en la voz—, ¿hay alguna trampa o alguna defensa de otro tipo para evitar que lo roben?

Un mal presentimiento golpeó a la guardiana entonces. No necesitaba tener las visiones de Mars para temer por el rumbo que las preguntas de eses terrestre tomaban. ¡Era como si le pidiera a ella que le ayudara a robar el Cristal de Plata! ¡Que ella le diera la información necesaria para poder robarlo! Venus explotó al fin.

—Planeas robarlo, o ¿por qué te interesa tanto? —gritó con furia e indignación poco controladas.

—¡Discúlpame si también me preocupa todo ese poder en las manos incorrectas! —soltó Kunzite en un grito mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Preocúpate por tus asuntos! —gritó Venus a la espalda del Caballero mientras éste se alejaba.

La guardiana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, refunfuñando a causa del terrestre ese, y montó guardia frente a la puerta del recinto de oraciones.

Si alguien quería el Cristal de Plata, lo obtendría sólo por encima de su cadáver.

(À suivre)


	7. Act 7

Act. VII

¡No podía creerlo!

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Desde el enojo que Mars le había demostrado desde que la había llamado "Maga", hasta lo ofendida que se veía. Aunque él no había tenido forma de saber que aquello que había intentado ser un elogio fuera, en verdad, un insulto; tenía que disculparse. Lo sabía en cada fibra de su ser. Por la cordial relación que todos ellos se esforzaban en obtener con los lunares, debía hacerlo.

Salió del comedor sin disculparse siquiera y se apresuró tras los pasos de la guardiana. La vio desaparecer en la esquina de un pasillo y corrió hasta ella.

—¡Espera, Mars! —dijo Jedite perdiendo un poco de modales al sujetarla por la muñeca—. Déjame…

Ella lo interrumpió cuando se liberó del agarre con un fuerte jalón del brazo.

—No me toques —dijo ella fríamente, sin voltear a verlo.

—No lo haré —dijo Jedite alzando las manos en un gesto de derrota—. Sólo quiero disculparme.

Vio que la guardiana se ponía tensa, pero que no volteaba a verlo.

—Sólo buscaba elogiarte cuando te llamé "Maga", hasta ahora me entero que aquello debió haber sido "sacerdotisa". No sabía lo contrario.

Mars se relajó al escuchar las palabras del otro. Sabía que aquellos estaban esforzándose por mantener una relación diplomática con ellas y sabía que había reaccionado mal a las palabras que éste le había dado, pero… "Magia" no era algo siquiera remotamente parecido al poder que ella tenía. La diferencia entre "magia", "poder" y "visiones" era radical y ella había pasado años tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre ellas. Mientras "magia" involucraba algo prestado; "poder" era algo propio y "visiones", algo divino.

Ella se había sentido ofendida por las implicaciones.

Mientras que las princesas y guardianas le habían salvado al llamar aquel "poder" que tenía "visiones" —y por ende elevarlas a algo divino—. Él la había rebajado a "magia": algo que no era suyo sino prestado. Y entendía, en serio entendía, que el Caballero no supiera todos los años que pasó torturada por sentir que aquel poder que esgrimía fuera de la batalla era una maldición. Pues es que aquellas imágenes que se le presentaban en la cabeza —a veces salidas de ninguna parte— nunca podrían ser cambiadas. Esas "visiones" eran como una puerta al futuro; al inalterable e inexorable futuro… y éstas nunca eran felices.

Sus "visiones" siempre habían tratado de pesadillas, de batallas, de muerte… de lágrimas.

Ella había visto morir a una mujer con un impresionante parecido a la Princesa en varias ocasiones, en varios escenarios. Aunque aquella que moría estaba vestida en traje de batalla, el parecido con su Princesa seguía desgarrándola al verla morir. Había visto rostros de guardianas desconocidas ataviadas en uniformes de batalla peleando al lado de Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, de la guerrera que se parecía a la Princesa y de ella misma; las había visto morir también… sólo para verlas en nuevas y diferentes visiones. Había visto a estos cuatro Caballeros pelear contra ellas, aunque entre ellos no se reconocieran más que como enemigos.

Aquellas imágenes habían sido suficientes como para hacerla perder la razón. Despertaba en la noche llorando y gritando, sólo para terminar mordiendo el sentimiento entre sus dientes apretados. Había maldecido aquella magia oscura que la llevaría a la locura.

Había sido la Princesa quien la encontró fuera de su habitación, en pleno berrinche al no querer dormir más. Y, pronto, las otras pequeñas guardianas que habían sido sus amigas la encontraron. Mercury la salvó llamando aquello "visiones" y no magia; Jupiter la salvó insuflándole ánimo para pelear contra las imágenes; Venus la salvó con su promesa de permanecer siempre juntas para enfrentarse a lo que viniera y la Princesa lo había hecho con un cálido abrazo que le dijo más que cualquier palabra.

Así que, sabía, el Caballero no era culpable. Sabía que ella había reaccionado mal. Pero, también sabía la carga que sólo ella llevaba a la espalda.

—Acepto su disculpa, Caballero —respondió ella tras unos segundos—. Aunque no entienda como es que "maga" puede llegar a ser un elogio.

Mars vio al Caballero Jedite entrecerrar los ojos por un instante y ladear la cabeza como si pensara en las palabras. Sólo el haber pensado que él diría algo la detuvo de alejarse una vez más.

—La magia… —comenzó él diciendo aquella palabra como si dudara en decirla—, bueno… como yo la llegué a entender es… lo que da vida, lo que pone en movimiento a todo lo que nos rodea. Lo que nos hace mejores y más grandes que lo que pudimos ser sin ella…

El Caballero seguía hablando, pero Mars estaba más concentrada en dos cosas: en el tono de voz de él —que escondía, con poca maestría, un gran dolor— y en el sentimiento que este tono le provocaba a ella. Era como si su interior sufriera con él, como si su interior sufriera por él. Mars supo en ese momento que ambos compartían el mismo tipo de dolor.

Sintió sus barreras internas caer hechas pedazos.

Tal vez no fuera ella la única que comprendiera al Caballero; tal vez él podría comprenderla a ella.

—Tal vez… —interrumpió ella lo que estuviera diciendo el Caballero—. Tal vez no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Pero la magia acarrea maldiciones, y las maldiciones enraízan como oscuridad en el corazón.

—Sólo si se les permite —dijo Jedite con una sonrisa afectada.

—No lo permitamos entonces —dijo Mars con un tono casi dulce mientras colocaba la mano en la mejilla del terrestre.

Bajo su toque, la piel del Caballero se volvió roja y caliente. Mars sonrió ante el cambio en él y, sintiéndose poderosa en una acepción diferente, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

De cualquier forma, el Caballero no estaba hablando más.

.

Mercury veía a los príncipes pasear por los jardines del Milenio de Plata. Después del desayuno de los terrestres, los príncipes habían deseado salir un poco de esas paredes y a ella le había tocado el turno para acompañarlos… a la distancia. Resignada por no poder quedarse en la biblioteca a leer un poco más de las costumbres, manierismos y comportamientos de los terrestres; había tomado el primer libro referente a ellos y éste la acompañaba a ella.

Cuando los príncipes tomaron asiento en una banca de jardín, ella se apartó a distancia prudente hasta quedar junto a la fuente del jardín. Con el sonido del agua en movimiento, las gotas saltando sobre el espejo de agua y un libro en las manos, Mercury se sentía en paz y completa calma. Como si no hubieran terrestres a su alrededor, como si el Caballero Kunzite no la hubiera hecho hablar de más o como si nunca hubiera compartido risas y su pasatiempo con él.

Mientras pasaba la página del libro, desvió la mirada a los príncipes. Ella se veía feliz y relajada, aunque no desbordante de energía como siempre; tampoco se había quedado dormida en ningún sitio después de sentir muchas emociones nuevas. Él se veía tan correctamente político como desde su llegada, pero más que eso… se veía calmado y, podría decir, hasta disfrutando de la compañía. Pero no sólo eso; el príncipe trataba a los Selenitas como si no hubiera diferencias entre ellos y los de la Tierra. Eso hacía que estar cerca del príncipe de la Tierra fuera más fácil que estar cerca de sus Caballeros. Y, hablando de sentir…

Sentía, de nuevo, una mirada intensa y casi amenazante sobre ella. La reconoció casi de inmediato; y ese casi era porque no se sentía tan amenazante como descarada.

—Es de mala educación quedarse viendo —dijo Mercury sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía.

Zoisite se sorprendió cuando ella le habló. Había creído que la guardiana estaba sumergida en su lectura.

—Odio que hagas eso —dijo él entre dientes.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Mercury, confundida, aún con la mirada en su lectura.

—Asustarme —devolvió él con naturalidad.

Mercury comenzó a reír. Zoisite se sorprendió por la risa de la guardiana, ésta era una refinada risa que ella cubría con su mano enguantada mientras se encorvaba ligeramente hacia el frente.

—Nunca he tratado de asustarle —dijo ella con la risa remanente en su tono.

—Entonces, estás haciendo un mal trabajo —recriminó él ligeramente.

Eso le valió al Caballero para que ella alejara, al fin, la mirada del libro. Lo veía ahora, con recriminación. Y eso no podía ser algo bueno.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que, aunque no sea tu intención asustarme, lo haces cuando pareces concentrada en la lectura pero en verdad estas pendiente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor —se explicó mientras se acercaba un poco a ella y sonrió de la nada—. Tal vez no de todo —dijo mientras le quitaba aquel libro de las manos.

Zoisite se alejó de la guardiana, con el libro en las manos, la distancia justa para que ella no pudiera conseguir de nuevo el libro. Clavó él la mirada en las palabras sólo para descubrir la lectura referente al planeta Tierra. Miró a la guardiana levantarse de su asiento y demandar su libro con una palma hacia arriba. Zoisite le devolvió éste.

—Si estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me preguntas lo que desees saber de mi planeta? —preguntó sin segunda intención.

—¿Me responderías con la verdad? —soltó sinceramente confundida.

—Desde luego —aseveró Zoisite seriamente.

Endymion sonrió por lo que sucedía en la fuente. Zoisite y la guardiana de Mercurio parecían haber entablado una conversación interesante y cordial. Suspiró aliviado.

—Me da gusto —dijo rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había instaurado entre él y la princesa. La vio a ella voltear la mirada, también, a la escena del Caballero y la guardiana.

—Yo siempre supe que podrían llevarse bien —dijo la princesa Serenity con una sonrisa amplia—. Todos son buenos y honorables.

La princesa le sonrió al príncipe con esa seguridad que la bondad de su corazón brindaba a cada uno de sus gestos. El príncipe le sonrió en respuesta.

.

Beryl estaba sentada al lado del escritorio del Príncipe. La ausencia de él se había comenzado a sentir en el Reino —comenzando todo en el palacio— y ella había tenido que tomar las responsabilidades en sus manos; aunque no todas ellas. Sólo decidía sobre las cuestiones más triviales o urgentes, y siempre preguntándose cómo lo resolvería Endymion. Siempre postergaba las decisiones más importantes esperando el momento en que el monarca volviera.

Endymion sería recibido por una gran pila de trabajo acumulado, pero sería una pequeña venganza por todo el tiempo que no había estado presente.

—Reina Beryl —entró uno de los siete sabios… cualquiera de ellos, y es que, eran tan parecidos, que fácilmente se podía decir que eran iguales.

—No soy la reina —dijo Beryl cansada al haber escuchado ese mote tantas veces—. ¿Qué quieres, sabio?

—Se le requiere en la sala del trono.

Beryl dejó el papel que leía antes de ser interrumpida y se encaminó a dicha sala con el anciano a pocos pasos de distancia.

En el gran salón, Beryl tomó asiento en una silla que nada tenía de trono pero que estaba a la derecha del asiento real.

—¿Cuándo se sentará en el trono, Reina Beryl? —comenzó el anciano de nuevo—. Ahora que el príncipe ha muerto…

Beryl volteó furiosa al anciano que, de sabio, parecía no tener ni un pelo.

—El Príncipe no ha muerto —soltó furiosa pero sin subir el tono. Lo último que necesitaba era que aquella audiencia reunida escuchara tales palabras—. Y decir lo contrario es un crimen a la corona —amenazó así obteniendo el silencio que esperaba del otro.

Apenas molestándose en observar la reacción del anciano, volteó su atención a los reunidos en el salón del trono. A pesar de ser un puñado de personas quienes se reunían, parecían una multitud; y todos ellos eran militares de altos grados. Inspiró profundamente para cobrar valor y habló entonces.

—¿Para qué me han hecho venir? —preguntó a todos y a nadie en específico.

Un general se acercó a los escalones que sostenían el trono.

—La frontera Norte está siendo atacada por las fuerzas del Reino Oscuro —comenzó uno de piel arrugada pero gesto férreo—. Entre las filas corre el rumor de que la ausencia del Príncipe ha hecho más agresivo al enemigo. Debemos ir a las tierras nevadas y defendernos —tronó con voz militar—. Debemos darle una victoria al ejército o éste perderá la moral.

Cuando el general guardó silencio, Beryl quiso gruñir su enojo: había preguntado para qué era llamada, no que le informaran de alguna situación como si fuera el monarca. Aunque la situación la hubiera dejado como algún tipo de regente, ella no era la indicada para… Pero este era un asunto urgente y ella quería proteger al planeta y a las personas del Reino.

—Prepare un contingente como nunca lo ha hecho, general —se puso de pie al terminar de hablar, pero no para retirarse; en cambio, miró a todos los presentes a la cara. Mientras algunos de ellos bajaban la mirada, otros se la sostenían. Allí alcanzó a ver la misma desesperación que ella sentía sin la guía del Príncipe, el mismo miedo que ella sentía por los ataques enemigos que conocía tan bien—. Acabaremos con el Reino Oscuro de una vez por todas —anunció con una potente voz y más seguridad de la que sentía.

Los allí reunidos rugieron su asentimiento con un grito de guerra.

.

La rapidez con la que se formó el ejército era sólo una prueba más de cuánto miedo sentía el pueblo del Reino. Beryl sabía que no era únicamente al Reino Oscuro; los lunares, la falta de un Príncipe recién había subido al trono, el mismo cambio de monarca… El pueblo sentía que estaba perdiendo la estabilidad, la paz y la prosperidad que habían conseguido con el Rey. Y esa batalla era su deseo expresado de volver a esos tiempos o morir en el intento. Beryl tenía que devolverles eso. Iba a hacerlo.

Vestida con una armadura ligera, montó su alazán y abrió una marcha que sería funesta para muchos. Probablemente, también para ella.

El apabullante sonido tras su espalda le dijo que todos la seguían.

Tras dos jornadas de marcha a paso forzado el general de cara arrugada y gesto férreo espoleó su montura para quedar a la altura de la de Beryl.

—Lady Beryl —comenzó de inmediato—. El resto del ejército está reunido en la frontera. A este paso estaremos con ellos para mañana cuando el astro rey esté en lo alto. Podremos atacar al anochecer.

—La infantería necesita descansar y los caballos beber —dijo ella tras unos segundos de duda.

El general sonrió de un lado, pero no había burla en su gesto.

—Somos animales de batalla, Lady Beryl —dijo el hombretón con una cálida superioridad—. Descansaremos al reunirnos con los otros.

Habiendo dicho eso, el general regresó a su posición de avance.

El ejército que comandaba Beryl no llegó a media tarde, sino horas antes de eso. Habían marchado más rápido tras el intercambio del general y la dama. La moral de los hombres —sentía ella— sólo podría estar más alta si Endymion liderara a su pueblo.

Cuando Beryl entró a la tienda de campaña dónde se celebraba un consejo de guerra y estrategias, lo hizo con su armadura pero sin arma.

—La frontera invadida por el Reino Oscuro está a una hora de marcha —comenzó uno de ellos—. Nuestros exploradores han contado unos 10,000 soldados enemigos.

—¿Dónde está su rey? —preguntó Beryl antes siquiera de sentarse. Sonaba a que quería cortarle la cabeza ella misma. En realidad, ella temblaba por dentro al estar tan cerca del Reino Oscuro y, sin que ellos lo supieran, muy cerca de lo que había conocido como "hogar".

—Nunca a la vista —respondió un segundo; éste con barba rojiza y mechones blancos pero con la misma cara curtida de militar veterano—. Estamos tratando con una horda, no con un ejército. Sólo se pueden distinguir dos "rangos", por llamarlos de alguna forma —dijo con desprecio—. Lo más parecido para describirlos sería; escuadrones. Un líder gruñendo órdenes a un grupo de soldados. En ninguna lucha hemos visto a un rey o siquiera a un coronel.

—¿Quiere decir que esto no es ni siquiera una décima parte de su ejército? —soltó Beryl sorprendida, tratando de que su terror no se notara en la voz.

Algunos de aquellos hombres reunidos la miraron con molestia, como si estuviera de más su pregunta… y su presencia en esa tienda. Beryl les devolvió una mirada dura y hasta de superioridad. Ella estaba a cargo de un reino no porque lo quisiera, sino porque allí la habían colocado; porque de no hacerlo, resultaría peor para todos. Y que esos militares la vieran como si estorbara allí… la enfurecía.

—¿Entonces? —demandó una respuesta—. Si estos sólo son escuadrones, ¿Cuál es la envergadura total del enemigo? —miró a todos, esperando una respuesta.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes, generales, sabe a qué se enfrenta? —dijo soltando un pequeño tono de burla que no tenía intención de lanzarles. Cuando ellos se revolvieron incómodos en sus asientos, ella siguió—. Movilicé a un ejército para destruir el Reino Oscuro, generales; no para entretener a su infantería.

—Eso es un insulto —espetó uno de los generales poniéndose de pie amenazante y furioso.

—Esto es una orden, general —dijo Beryl con aplomo, viéndolo desde su lugar y sin inmutarse por la amenaza del otro—. Vamos a aplastar a esos 10,000 soldados; marcharemos hasta el corazón del Reino Oscuro, ¡y lo arrancaremos de este mundo de una vez por todas!

Los generales miraron a Lady Beryl levantarse y marcharse, dando así el consejo de guerra y estrategia por terminado.

—Ahí tienen a una Reina —dijo el general Paio a los restantes.

—Es sólo una niña —rezongó el general Gamenos, aquel de barba rojiza y cana.

—Y esa niña acaba de ordenarnos matar a 10,000 hombres y no parar ahí —dijo Paio con orgullo en su cara arrugada.

Beryl lideró el ejército hasta que se encontraron con el enemigo. A lo lejos podía ver una alfombra de cabellos oscuros y brillos metálicos moviéndose caóticamente. Rápidamente pensó que sus filas podían estar apenas formándose o realmente estar así de faltos de organización militar. Fuera cual fuera la razón —que aún no se formaran para la batalla o no tuvieran orden y disciplina—, ella usó ese momento para atacar. No iba a permitirse desperdiciar la ventaja de un ejército apenas formándose.

El entrenamiento de su ejército derrotaría al caos ajeno.

A un movimiento de su espada, la infantería cargó contra el enemigo del Imperio. No había tenido tiempo siquiera para avisar a los generales, había visto su oportunidad táctica y la había tomado. Por supuesto, los generales se acercaron a sus flancos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gruñó el mismo que intentó amenazarla en la tienda de campaña.

—Y ahora, la caballería —dijo Beryl, sin haber volteado al general, y salió espoleando a su montura.

La caballería la siguió. Claro que ella no estaba pendiente de quién la seguía o quién no; enfrentada a ese enemigo, se sentía capaz de derrotarlos a todos sin mucho esfuerzo. Sentía un poder enorme recorrer su cuerpo e inundar cada fibra muscular con fuerza y energía para la batalla.

En la batalla ella decapitó, cercenó extremidades, protegió a miembros de su ejército y fue protegida por éstos mientras la sangre de unos y otros, amigos y enemigos, manchaba la tierra, la nieve, los ropajes y las armaduras.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Beryl se encontró a ella misma goteando sangre ajena. Estaba rodeada por hombres y mujeres muertos o agonizando. Todo había acabado ya a su alrededor, pero en su mente se repetían una a una las imágenes de muerte y de extremidades siendo separadas de cuerpos; los gritos de dolor, de terror… y sintió de nuevo, en sus manos, el cómo había arrebatado las vidas de tantos otros.

Sus rodillas no la detuvieron en pie. Quedó sobre el lodo sanguinolento; las piernas sobre la fangosa mezcla, las nalgas sobre sus talones, la espalda curva hacia el frente y el rostro en dirección al piso. Toda su estampa era de alguien derrotado, aunque en la batalla hubieran salido victoriosos.

Caída sobre el campo de batalla, Beryl lloró —sin sonido— por la situación entera.

—El resto está escapando —escuchó un grito cerca de ella.

—¡Persíganlos! —ordenó a todo pulmón y con voz clara; pero aun con lágrimas saliendo de los ojos y las rodillas clavadas en el lodo.

Cuando aquel salió corriendo, se dio unos segundos más para recuperarse. Entonces se levantó y buscó a su alazán. Lo encontró agonizando bajo una pila de carne muerta. Tragó con fuerza al verlo así y cerró los ojos mientras atravesaba al animal con su espada. La última cosa que pudo hacer por él, era liberarlo de más dolor. Allí se quedó, viendo su montura muerta pero sin verla en realidad. Estaba impactada por tanta muerte y tanta violencia; la ajena y la propia.

"Somos animales de batalla", recordó.

—La llevo a su tienda, Reina Beryl —dijo Paio tocándola por el hombro.

En la tienda, ella no pudo hacer más que quitarse la sangre de encima con agua fría. Se retiró la armadura y cambió su ropa por otros pantalones y una camisa del ejército.

Mientras no regresaran aquellos con noticias del paradero de los que habían huido, sólo esperaría. Se sentó en el borde del camastro por lo que parecieron horas, antes que un general entrara en su tienda.

—Soy Gamenos, su majestad —se presentó aquel antes de entrar.

Beryl estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera corrigió al general por haberla llamado "majestad".

—Gamenos —repitió Beryl más por aprenderse el nombre que por otra cosa.

—Yo… sólo quería felicitarla por su victoria.

—No hay victoria alguna el día de hoy, Gamenos. No la habrá hasta acabar con el Reino Oscuro. ¿Qué noticias tienen de los exploradores?

—No han regresado —respondió de inmediato.

—Si no han regresado para la primera hora de la mañana, saldremos en su búsqueda.

—Sí, Reina Beryl —aceptó él con una inclinación de cabeza.

Gamenos la dejó sola de nuevo y Beryl cerró los ojos, preparada para ver de nuevo las imágenes de la matanza.

.

En la Luna, Endymion veía todo y nada al mismo tiempo mientras su cuerpo caminaba como autómata a paso lento. Sus recuerdos lo obligaban a adentrarse en él mismo. Intentaba recordar cada uno de los detalles que había estado viendo en sus sueños; quería dejar grabado en su mente cada uno de los aspectos que veía en los sueños, de cada acción y cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Quería pensar en ello como una mente hiperactiva o, incluso, aburrida por no estar haciendo sus labores de Príncipe y hacia el trono y súbditos, sin embargo… se sentía como un entrenamiento.

Era justo eso lo que le obligaba a internarse en él mismo. Esa sensación de entrenamiento era… diferente, también un reto. Pero no una burla…

—Príncipe Endymion —llamó la princesa Serenity, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Has estado muy callado. ¿Te estás aburriendo?

Él sonrió en dirección a la princesa.

—De ninguna forma —respondió cortés—. Es sólo… algo diferente lo que invade mis pensamientos.

—Y, ¿qué es? —dijo ella con una sincera curiosidad con tintes casi infantiles.

—Es un sueño —dijo él con mejor humor gracias al gesto de la princesa—. Uno que se ha repetido en varias noches. Es… un viaje que me lleva a un castillo; a uno al que no puedo entrar.

—¿Cómo es el sueño? ¿Cómo es ese castillo? —preguntó la princesa sonando emocionada como cada vez que le preguntaba algo que ella no sabía.

—El sueño es bastante tranquilo, sólo camino hasta llegar a un lago. Pero no puedo ir más allá. Al centro del lago se encuentra el castillo al que sé debo entrar y aunque sé como es el castillo como si ya lo hubiera visto y conociera cada parte de él, desde el borde del lago no puedo ni verlo. El castillo… Aunque no luce como un castillo, sé que se eleva sobre escaleras perfectamente pulidas, en una construcción en forma de hexágono. Cada cara de la figura es un arco abierto, tallado en monolítica piedra y de cada vértice externo del hexágono se extiende un arco más; como si quisiera expandir el área del edificio… o detener las paredes para que soporten el peso del techo. Sobre el techo esta el oratorio. Éste es delimitado por columnas enormes que le dan la envergadura al edificio. Las columnas guardan, así mismo, escaleras tan perfectas como las de abajo, pero éstas no llevaban a ninguna parte. Sólo se terminan en el aire, como si alguien hubiera dejado de construir la mitad de la escalera. Aunque… —se detuvo el Príncipe como recordando un detalle— las columnas, en la parte superior, tienen enredaderas que parecen unir las piedras como para formar… un tipo de… puerta.

—Y dices que está a la mitad de un lago —dijo la princesa con tono atento.

—Sí, lo más raro es que es un sueño recurrente. No pensaría dos veces en él si no hubiera aparecido tantas veces. Además está esa sensación de que… me pertenece —dijo casi tímido y volteando la mirada a otro lado.

Al voltear, el Príncipe se descubrió de nuevo en los alrededores del palacio lunar.

—No te preocupes, Príncipe Endymion —dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Si gustas…

—¡Nefrite! —la voz de Venus, que llegaba corriendo hasta los príncipes… o a uno de sus chaperones, interrumpió a la princesa.

Venus llegó al lado de los príncipes y les ofreció una ligera reverencia.

—¿Qué sucede Venus? —preguntó la princesa sorprendida.

—Me disculpo, Princesa. No la había visto.

—¿Todo está bien, Venus? —preguntó Nefrite acercándose a la pareja real y a la líder de las guardianas planetarias.

—Sólo te vi y pensé en preguntarte si te gustaría entrenar un poco —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Si el Príncipe y la princesa me lo permiten, siempre estoy dispuesto a un entrenamiento —respondió también con una sonrisa.

—Nefrite —amenazó Kunzite, al lado de éste, sonando amargado como pocas veces.

—No le veo problema —dijo la princesa de inmediato—, mientras el príncipe también lo convenga.

—Sabes, princesa, que no puedo ir en contra de tus deseos —dijo Endymion con una sonrisa a la princesa.

Serenity sonrió poniéndose ligeramente colorada. Con el paso de los días y de la convivencia con el príncipe —aquel que desde el primer momento la había emocionado con sus relatos de la Tierra—, ella había comenzado a sentirse más cercana a él hasta el punto de sentir una calidez en el cuerpo cada vez que éste tenía atenciones para ella. Y el príncipe tenía muchas atenciones con ella.

—Venus —dijo la Princesa hacia su guardiana y amiga—, ¿podemos verte entrenar? —preguntó.

—Por… por supuesto, Princesa —respondió Venus—. Es un honor.

Mientras todos marchaban hacia el patio de entrenamiento, Luna suspiró por lo bajo. Kunzite miró a la gata negra y no pudo evitar preguntar la razón de su suspiro.

—Siento pena por su compañero, Caballero —dijo la gata—. Él no tiene una oportunidad ahora que Venus querrá lucirse ante la Princesa —terminó apenada.

Kunzite puso una sonrisa extraña en los labios. No sería él quien le explicara a la consejera real de la Luna que Nefrite no era, por mucho, un rival fácil de vencer. Al parecer, todos en la Luna, creían que derrotarían a los Caballeros así de fácil… probablemente por la primera derrota de Nefrite frente a la guardiana de Júpiter.

—Tal vez deba llamar a Artemis —siguió la gata negra—. Es el único que puede controlar a Venus en una situación parecida.

Antes de que Kunzite pudiera pedirle a la consejera que explicara sus palabras ésta ya había salido corriendo.

Kunzite tronó la boca con algo de molestia. Por alguna razón, el nombrado Artemis, le caía como un golpe en el estómago. Siguió a los príncipes y a los futuros combatientes hasta el patio de entrenamiento.

Como público, tomaron asiento en unas gradas a distancia prudente del patio de entrenamiento. Mientras veía a Nefrite y a Venus "entrenar" no podía evitar pensar que eso podía ser llamado una batalla en toda la extensión de la palabra. Con espada o con puños, la guardiana y el Caballero, se daban con todo.

" _Venus love me chain_ ". Sonó la voz de la guardiana mientras un látigo de color ambarino salía disparado como proyectil hacia Nefrite.

Kunzite se puso de pie de su asiento mientras aspavientos de sorpresa sonaban a su espalda. En cuanto vio a Nefrite evitar el látigo ámbar de la guardiana y devolver unos golpes con rayos de energía, pudo al fin voltear la atención a su espalda. La batalla de esos dos había reunido al resto de los Caballeros y de las guardianas.

El grito de dolor que soltó Venus lo hizo volver la atención a la batalla. Ella se sujetaba el costado derecho con la mano izquierda y jadeaba ligeramente mientras tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se lanzó de nuevo hacia Nefrite.

—Vamos —dijo Jupiter sonando emocionada.

Kunzite vio a la guardiana vestida en verde llevar a Zoisite al patio de entrenamiento y comenzar su propia batalla. Zoisite se veía emocionado, tal vez no por la batalla, pero sí por hacer algo de esfuerzo físico.

—¿Cuatro contra dos? —sugirió Mars con un tono divertido mientras arrastraba a Mercury a la batalla.

—¡Cuatro contra cuatro! —gritó Jedite mientras lo empujaba a él para formar parte del entrenamiento.

Y así fue como, lo que había comenzado como un entrenamiento, se convirtió en una lucha de guardianas planetarias contra Caballeros del Imperio.

Nadie dejó nada en las gradas; ni poderes, ni estrategias, ni fuerza… ni la adrenalina de una batalla que sabían sin consecuencias.

Kunzite estaba soltando un golpe dirigido al estómago de Mercury cuando notó, por el rabillo del ojo, el rayo de energía que Jedite lanzaba a Jupiter. Kunzite se lanzó contra la guardiana logrando tirarla al piso justo antes que el rayo impactara en ella. Con un "gracias" dicho rápidamente, Jupiter se incorporó para darle un golpe a Zoisite en la quijada. Kunzite sintió un golpe en la espalda antes de descubrir a Mars como la culpable, con una sonrisa —ambos— se lanzaron en contra del otro.

Zoisite logró devolver el golpe a Jupiter mientras esquivaba uno de Venus. Jedite vio a Venus fallar el golpe contra Zoisite y juntó energía en su mano, que se desvaneció en cuanto vio que Mercury estaba a un brazo de distancia: la golpeó a ella en cambio. Mercury perdió un poco el balance, gracias a un golpe que vino de su costado derecho, y la patada que dirigía a Kunzite le dio en la rodilla y no en la espalda. Se volteó para ver a Jedite sonriéndole por la patada dada y cuando se lanzaba a él la detuvo el grito de Jupiter.

" _Flower hurricane_ ".

Ante el poder anunciado, Mercury se dejó caer sobre aquel al que iba a agredir, ahora para protegerlo. Desde el piso, aún protegiendo al Caballero, Mercury vio a las otras guardianas protegiendo a los Caballeros mientras Kunzite se mantenía en pie, con una barrera de protección para soportar el ataque de Jupiter. Él reía por evitar el ataque.

"No es justo, Jupiter" gritó Mars poniéndose de pie y entonces, ella también convocó el poder de su planeta. " _Burning Mandala_ " gritó Mars mientras Zoisite creaba una esfera que lo rodeó en un segundo, ésta negó el ataque de Mars esparciéndolo de inmediato por el patio de entrenamiento. Zoisite sonrió con malicia, abrió la mano para reunir energía en su palma y ésta se agrupó en pequeñas partículas verdes brillantes; el Caballero las dejó esparcirse alrededor de la batalla. En un instante estas partículas explotaron alrededor de todos, guardianas y Caballeros por igual.

"¡Zoisite!" gritaron los Caballeros restantes en un furioso coro. Zoisite soltó una alegre carcajada por la reacción y, como si aquello sólo hubiera sido un pequeño intermedio, todos retomaron la batalla justo donde la habían dejado.

Zoisite tuvo que evadir un par de golpes que Nefrite y Jedite le lanzaron "por error"; pero los equipos pronto recuperaron sus alianzas. Nefrite luchaba contra Mars, Zoisite contra Venus, Jedite contra Mercury y Kunzite contra Jupiter cuando escucharon el primer grito.

Como un eco llegó a sus oídos un "Basta" bastante furioso; nadie hizo caso a nada que no estuviera frente a ellos… o a su lado, o a sus costados, o bajo ellos.

La patada de Jupiter evitó a Kunzite por un brazo completo de distancia haciendo que Kunzite pusiera una sonrisa en los labios… hasta que vio que su ataque era dirigido a Nefrite. Éste volteó para encontrarse a Jupiter riendo. La espalda de Venus chocó contra la de Jupiter, mientras la guardiana de Venus estaba siendo acorralada por Zoisite. Mercury lanzó un ataque a Jedite y éste lo devolvió. Mercury evadió el ataque sólo para seguirlo con la vista y darse cuenta que impactaría en Venus, Kunzite lo vio también. Antes que la guardiana de Mercurio lograra siquiera gritar su advertencia, Kunzite llegó a Venus y la tiró con una patada a sus tobillos. La guardiana cayó sobre él con un golpe más fuerte que un puñetazo. Antes que ella dijera nada, él vio el rayo de Jedite impactando en el suelo sin lastimar a nadie en verdad. Venus aprovechó la cercanía para darle un golpe a Kunzite, aún sabiendo que la había quitado de la trayectoria de aquel rayo, y se levantó lista para seguir la batalla. Recibió un golpe en la quijada y, antes de darse cuenta que había sido Nefrite el culpable, ella atacó a Zoisite. Mercury detuvo un golpe que le daría en las costillas y Venus se lo agradeció evitando que Kunzite golpeara a la guardiana de Mercurio. Entonces se sintió sujeta por un fuerte abrazo. Gritó más rabiosa que asustada y clavó el tacón de su zapato en la pantorrilla de alguno. Se sintió levantada del piso, luego libre y entonces se dio cuenta que Jupiter la había liberado de la prensa de Jedite. Mars barrió el suelo con una patada que llevó al suelo a Zoisite.

"¡Guardianas!" sonaba aquella voz masculina, furiosa, cada vez más cerca, más desesperada, pero igualmente ignorada.

Zoisite golpeó a Mercury en las costillas mientras evitaba el golpe de Venus en la quijada. Jupiter se agachó para evitar otro rayo de energía de Jedite, que le dio en el pecho a Venus, enfureciéndola en verdad.

—¡Chicas, es momento de terminar esto! —gritó Venus.

Las guardianas gritaron un asentimiento.

" _Venus power_ …"

" _Jupiter power_ …"

" _Mercury power_ …"

" _Mars power_ …"

Gritaron ellas a la vez.

" _Sailor Planet Ata_ …"

Un fuerte movimiento de la tierra interrumpió las voces unidas de las guerreras, así como la luz que ellas reunían en sus palmas. La tierra compacta que era suelo en el patio de entrenamiento se volvió arena y ésta se elevó formando columnas que cayeron sobre los combatientes.

Entre toses, gruñidos, gritos de sorpresa y una lejana risa que parecía ser de la Princesa, aquella arena se solidificó abrazando a los ocho allí.

—¡ARTEMIS! —gritó Venus rabiosa—. ¡Cómo te atreves!

—Cómo me atrevo ¿¡yo!? —la furia de Artemis en su forma humana calló todo en el patio de entrenamiento.

Luna, en su forma felina, apareció tras los pasos de Artemis y, tras el grito, salió corriendo hacia la Princesa.

Venus tragó fuerte cuando la mirada de su instructor recayó en ella. Apretó la quijada para indicarse que ningún sonido debía salir de su boca y bajó la mirada apenada.

—Lo siento, Artemis —dijo Jupiter sonando contrita.

Venus tragó con fuerza sabiendo que eso había sido un error. Nunca era buena idea hablarle a Artemis cuando estaba de ese humor.

—Vas a sentirlo aún más, Jupiter —dijo Artemis con tono de amenaza—. De hecho, todos ustedes lo harán. Terrestres y lunares van a arrepentirse por la deshonra que han presentado ante la Reina del Milenio de Plata.

—¡Nunca haríamos tal cosa! —gritó Mars una octava más arriba de su tono normal.

Artemis miró a la guardiana que osaba llamarlo mentiroso, justo después de haber visto la pelea que se desarrollaba entre los que deberían mantener la diplomacia entre Luna y Tierra.

—¡NO ME RESPONDAS! —gritó mortalmente furioso.

Ese grito del hombre de cabello blanco le indicó que la diversión se había terminado. Miró a la princesa, quien parecía haberse distraído con la llegada del felino negro.

—Princesa Serenity —llamó Endymion a ésta, ambos seguían sentados en la banca como espectadores.

Serenity volteó a verlo, él llevó su atención a lo que ahora pasaba en el patio de entrenamiento; se tensó perceptiblemente.

—Creo que el consejero ha malinterpretado el entrenamiento —siguió Endymion.

Serenity se puso en pie de inmediato, pareciendo preocupada.

—Tenemos que huir antes que nos vea Artemis —dijo ella completamente seria mientras tomaba la mano del príncipe—, o será demasiado tarde.

Los príncipes se levantaron lentamente, como para no llamar la atención.

—¡A dónde creen que van ustedes! —gritó la voz de Artemis desde el centro del patio.

Serenity se encogió de hombros, tensa ante el regaño, y miró a Luna. La gata negra vio al príncipe como buscando en él la respuesta que ambas querían.

—Corran —ordenó el príncipe mientras volvía el rostro para enfrentar a aquel otro.

Serenity salió corriendo mientras Artemis se acercaba a Endymion con furiosas zancadas.

(À suivre)


	8. Act 8

Act. VIII

Después de lo que parecieron siglos de tortura, Nefrite se dejó caer desgarbado sobre el patio de entrenamiento. Ni guardianas, ni los otros Caballeros… ni siquiera el Príncipe mismo tenían la fuerza para hacerlo diferente. Aquel endemoniado lunar los había castigado por horas con un absurdo entrenamiento que parecía sacado del infierno mismo. No sólo había puesto a prueba la resistencia de sus cuerpos, de sus poderes o de su mente… había sobrepasado cada uno de sus límites. Él sólo podía estar agradecido de que no hubiera quebrado, además, su orgullo. Al menos se había mantenido en pie toda la sesión y la había terminado. Y, eso, era un logro en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, temía no poder moverse de ese patio de entrenamiento en los próximos tres días.

Volteó la mirada a los otros como él y los encontró tan agitados y faltos de fuerza como él se sentía.

—No siento partes vitales de mi cuerpo —se quejó Zoisite con poca fuerza.

—¿Quieres cambiar? Porque yo preferiría no sentir el mío —siguió Nefrite, causando la risa en unos cuantos.

—Dejen de quejarse —cortó Kunzite poniéndose lentamente de pie—. El dolor sólo es debilidad abandonando el cuerpo.

Jedite masculló algo que, a oídos de Endymion, sonó como a "sádico". El Príncipe se levantó del piso, cuidándose de no hacer un gesto de dolor.

Las guardianas también recuperaban el aliento sobre el suelo. Cada una de ellas sentía, en su cuerpo, la furia de Artemis. Sólo en dos ocasiones las había castigado de esa forma y ninguna de ellas quería recordar los eventos que las llevaron al castigo, ni el castigo mismo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el consejero real e instructor de las guardianas las había castigado sin razón alguna… porque ninguna de ellas —o de los Caballeros— habían ofendido la hospitalidad de la Reina. Pero nadie podía razonar con el felino cuando montaba en uno de sus… castigos.

Ante la voz de Kunzite, Venus recordó las palabras que había escuchado tanto tiempo atrás —cuando aún lloraba por las ampollas del entrenamiento—. Se levantó haciendo gala, no de fuerza, sino de obstinación. No sería una líder más débil que el líder de los Caballeros. Jamás.

—Guardianas, Caballeros, Príncipe —dijo Luna llegando, su voz sonaba apenada—. Los baños están preparados —avisó.

Las guardianas soltaron un grito cansado de júbilo y, como si aquello hubiera sido algo para celebrar, se les vio alegres de inmediato. Las que aún restaban sobre el suelo se levantaron como si sus energías hubieran regresado aunque fuera un poco.

—Esta es la mejor parte de los castigos —dijo Jupiter extendiéndole la mano a Nefrite para ponerlo de pie.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Jedite aceptando la fuerza de Mars y recargándose en ella, sólo un poco.

—Ya lo sabrás —dijo Mars crípticamente, pero con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

Endymion vio a las guardianas levantando a sus Caballeros y quiso gastarles una broma a éstos… o tener la fuerza para hacerlo. No había acabado así de "molido" ni tras entrenarse con Nefrite, y el Caballero era un entrenador barbárico.

Jupiter llevaba a Nefrite, Mars a Jedite y podía decirse que Zoisite y Mercury se llevaban uno al otro. Kunzite y Venus, líderes orgullosos entre ellos, no se apoyaban en nadie aunque trastabillaran en sus pasos.

—Estos jóvenes —suspiró la consejera Luna.

—Qué sucede, consejera Luna ¿Hacen algo mal? —preguntó el Príncipe también viendo la escena.

—No puedo decir que hagan algo mal. El contacto entre ellos es decoroso, pero… —suspiró de nuevo— se comportan como camaradas de batalla.

—Entonces alegrémonos, consejera —sonrió él—. Las relaciones entre habitantes de la Tierra y de la Luna han mejorado hasta este punto.

—Príncipe —dijo ella con voz cordial pero severa—; los Caballeros siguen siendo jóvenes y ellas… tampoco han madurado en ese aspecto.

—¿Teme algo indecoroso entre ellos? —dijo él, no falto en conocimiento de los tabúes entre las relaciones entre terrestres y selenitas.

—De ninguna manera osaría ofenderlos con tales pensamientos —se agitó la consejera—. Temo, sin embargo, la inevitable separación entre ellos. Vamos —dijo Luna cambiando el tema—, como dije, los baños están preparados.

La consejera se adelantó al príncipe, como si para guiarlo en el camino, y entonces volteó la mirada de nuevo a él.

—El baño lo preparó Artemis —dijo con una cálida voz que se mezclaba con algo de diversión—. Esta es, siempre, su disculpa tras impartir los castigos.

Diciendo eso, la gata negra salió a buen paso hacia el castillo. Endymion la siguió, con pasos más lentos.

El Príncipe no había entendido a qué se refería la consejera Luna cuando dijo que el baño era la forma que el consejero Artemis tenía para disculparse por el castigo hasta que se sumergió en la piscina —pues de tina no tenía las dimensiones— de agua caliente.

Con un agradable aroma a plantas y sales, el calor líquido tranquilizó sus castigados músculos aunque ardió en los pequeños cortes que se había hecho durante aquella sesión. Cuando observó aquellos minúsculos rasguños, los vio curarse hasta dejar una fina marca más blanca que la piel. También se sintió más fuerte.

—Me siento como nuevo —dijo Nefrite con un tono de alivio.

—Mejor que nuevo —accedió Zoisite sonando completamente a gusto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué las guardianas se veían tan alegres ante la mención del baño —dijo Jedite relajado—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—La mascota ha hablado —dijo Kunzite en buen son, pero buscando fastidiar un poco.

—Di lo que quieras —dijo Jedite relajado—. Yo no soy odiado por las guardianas.

—Yo tampoco —se defendió de inmediato.

—Oh, ¿es que te pierdes las miradas de Venus? —se burló Nefrite.

—Es cierto, no estoy pendiente —cortó Kunzite.

—¿Cómo es que no te han clavado un puñal en la espalda? —se unió Zoisite—. Esa mujer… te quiere muerto. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Kunzite se preparó para responder que no había hecho nada para justificar tal sentimiento en ella… pero se abstuvo. Le incomodaba el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando. En cambio, les dio la espalda y se sumió en un completo silencio.

En el baño de las chicas, las cuatro estaban, también, sumergidas en su respectiva agua caliente. Mercury y Mars estaban sumergidas hasta las clavículas mientras que Jupiter lo estaba hasta los labios. Algunos de los golpes habían logrado romper sus labios en un sitio y ella sólo podía recordar con una sonrisa todo el evento. Eso habían sido guerreros combatiendo, entrenando; y no la "lucha amistosa" que había tenido con Nefrite. En esa, ahora estaba segura, él se había contenido ya fuera por verla como mujer o por no querer comenzar una guerra. Ahora sólo habían sido pares, habían sido dos fuerzas colisionando a golpes, sin temor y sin demasiada contención. Y, aunque claro que le dolían los golpes, —ni en Júpiter— había tenido un entrenamiento que la satisficiera como éste. Incluso en su planeta natal habían temido "lastimar" a la princesa o ser lastimados por la guardiana de Júpiter. El castigo, por el contrario, eso había sido no sólo injusto sino inhumano. Artemis se había desquitado por algunas cuantas travesuras del pasado, Jupiter estaba segura.

—Definitivamente —comenzó Jupiter—, esto es lo único bueno de ser castigadas.

—Me pregunto qué alteró tanto a Artemis esta vez —siguió Mars relajada.

—Seguro pensó que comenzamos a pelear por un desacuerdo —sugirió Mercury sonando tranquila.

—Yo creo que ya le llegó la edad —dijo Venus sumergidas sólo sus piernas a la mitad en el agua.

—¿Qué edad? —preguntó Mercury.

—La edad de retirarse —respondió Venus—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Venus ante las miradas atónitas de todas—. No nos deja ni un minuto para descansar. "Cuida a la Princesa", "monitorea el Sistema", "entrena", "deber", "deber", "queja", "queja", "entrena" y luego todo de nuevo… como si no supiera mis responsabilidades —se defendió Venus—. Es más gruñón que Luna y siempre está gritando —se quejó en un mohín.

—Perdón por ser más gruñón que Luna —sonó la voz ofendida de Artemis, tras la espalda de Venus. Ella saltó directa al agua dispuesta a gritarle al gato por entrar en el baño de las mujeres—. Supongo que ya no tengo que disculparme —siguió el gato blanco presuntuosamente.

—Ya estoy en el agua —espetó Venus sacándole la lengua.

—Entonces supongo que no debí tomarme la molestia de traerte fruta estrella —respondió airado el gato.

—¡Fruta estrella! —gritó Venus emocionada saliendo del agua en un salto para abrazar al gato—. ¿Quién es el mejor instructor del Sistema Solar?, qué decir del Sistema, ¡de la galaxia entera! Artemis, por supuesto. Eres el mejor. ¿Quién te quiere? Yo te quiero.

Artemis se removió en los brazos de Venus hasta voltear la mirada lejos del cuerpo de la guardiana. A pesar del pelaje, se podía ver un sonrojo casi humano en sus felinas mejillas.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte como líder de las guardianas planetarias? —amonestó a Venus.

—Después de comer fruta estrella —dijo picándole el costado al gato, sonriente como sólo ella podía serlo.

Las chicas se rieron con Venus. Artemis saltó de los brazos de Venus y, aún dándole la espalda a la desnudez de la guardiana, se lamió una pata fingiendo que nada había pasado.

—No sabía que estaban entrenando —dijo Artemis contrito y como disculpa final.

—No te preocupes —dijo Venus cariñosamente—; no le diremos nada a la Reina —terminó con sorna.

Artemis erizó el pelaje y se apresuró a salir del baño antes que Venus volviera a abrazarlo. Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró tras él, suspiró. Quería a esas cuatro como si fueran sus propias hijas, por eso era tan duro con ellas. Esperaba que ellas lo supieran.

.

Para cuando los Caballeros y el príncipe llegaron al comedor, ellas ya habían comenzado a atacar las frutas estrella que Artemis había conseguido a manos llenas.

Cuando las chicas vieron llegar a los invitados dejaron las frutas en sus platos. Venus se levantó mientras tragaba su bocado.

—Príncipe —saludó Venus con propiedad.

—No es necesario —dijo el príncipe con un movimiento de mano para que las guardianas volvieran a sus asientos.

El príncipe miró a todos lados del comedor y frunció el ceño apenas perceptiblemente. A Venus no le pasó desapercibido el gesto. El príncipe buscaba a la Princesa.

Los Caballeros tomaron asiento frente a ellas y el príncipe lo hizo en una cabecera de la larga mesa. Venus sonrió tristemente porque ahora tendría que mostrar modales: se había acabado la batalla por las frutas estrella.

—Estas son frutas estrella —comenzó Mercury a explicar.

Venus vio con dolor a la guardiana al darse cuenta que las compartiría con ellos. Hizo un mohín sin poder detenerlo a tiempo y descubrió a Kunzite mirándola. Venus volteó la mirada a otro lado. Tristemente, su mirada se detuvo en Mars cortando un trozo de fruta estrella y ofreciéndoselo a Jedite.

Venus quería llorar por tener que compartir su manjar predilecto… pero le había prometido a Artemis que se comportaría como la líder de las guardianas después de comer las frutas. Suspiró mientras fingía una sonrisa y veía a Jupiter repartir el resto de las frutas… sus frutas estrella. ¡Los terrestres ni siquiera podrían comprender la delicadeza de aquel manjar tan difícil de conseguir!

Al final de la repartición, sólo quedaron tres frutas estrella en la fuente. Venus se levantó de su asiento para tomarlas rápidamente, todas, en un solo plato. Sonriendo a las frutas, las dejó frente a ella y comenzó a cortar una de éstas. La partió en dos y cada una de éstas en tres partes; las dos restantes sólo las dividió en dos partes.

Las partidas en dos las colocó en platos diferentes y se levantó con todos esos platos en las manos.

—¿Venus? —interrogó Jupiter.

Cuando abrió la boca para responder, la Princesa apareció por la puerta. Traía algo en las manos.

—Princesa —dijo Venus como saludo mientras ponía uno de los platos sobre la mesa y junto al lugar que el príncipe había tomado. Sabía ya que allí se sentaría la Princesa. Y no había errado.

—¡Fruta estrella! —se emocionó la Princesa.

—Princesa, si me disculpa —dijo Venus y se retiró tras un asentimiento de ella.

No tuvo que buscar mucho a Luna o a Artemis. Los encontró juntos y a los pies de la Reina.

A ella le ofreció la fruta completa y, a los consejeros, las mitades partidas en tres.

Con una reverencia, se marchó de los aposentos reales.

.

En el comedor, Serenity despidió a Venus tras recibir la fruta estrella que su amiga y guardiana le había dejado.

—Príncipe Endymion —llamó emocionada sólo para negar con la cabeza—. Después —acordó ella misma mientras dejaba aquellos papeles a la derecha sobre la mesa.

Ella comió la fruta estrella que tenía enfrente mientras los terrestres probaban ésta por primera vez. Se entretuvo con las reacciones de ellos, que iban de sorprendidos a extasiados. Ella conocía la sensación. Cuando comió el primer bocado de la fruta, cerró los ojos y soltó un minúsculo sonido de placer. El sabor era como si estuviera comiendo… bueno, estrellas; y de ahí su nombre. No es que el alimento se viera como una estrella, era que así sabía. Como si el sabor explotara en un tintineo dulce y brillante.

Cuando terminó la cena, Serenity estaba emocionada de nuevo por lo que había hecho para el príncipe. Apenas lo vio mirarla, su mano fue por los papeles a su derecha. Le mostró aquellas palabras que describían un sueño, ahora plasmadas en carboncillo.

—Esto es… —comenzó el Príncipe.

—Elysion —completó un Jedite sorprendido.

—¿Elysion? —preguntó el Príncipe en guardia, al haber escuchado nombrar en labios ajenos algo con lo que él había soñado.

Jedite asintió.

—Es un castillo mítico que esconde los secretos del planeta —comenzó a explicar el Caballero—. Muchos lo han buscado, pero nadie clama haberlo encontrado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es este castillo? —preguntó la princesa inocentemente.

—Por la arquitectura —respondió Jedite con naturalidad—. Las escaleras son para elevar la idea. La construcción hexagonal en arcos abiertos es por lo etéreo y las escaleras superiores guardadas por columnas, enaltecen el pensamiento para, al final, desaparecer en el éter. Elysion lleva su nombre en la arquitectura: Ilusión.

—Y, ¿no podría ser cualquier otro castillo en la Tierra? —preguntó la princesa y tuvo que explicarse para no parecer descortés con su comentario—. Digo, si saben cómo es, alguien podría construir justo esto, ¿no?

—Es cierto que han tratado de reproducirlo; pero el peso de las columnas y sus escaleras siempre han tirado el centro del hexágono. Se ha intentado reforzarlo para que soporte el peso, pero, al hacerlo, se altera la arquitectura base y ya no se ve como el mítico castillo de la ilusión.

—Tú sí que eres bueno para estudiar —soltó la princesa con una admiración transparente.

Jedite se sonrojó ligeramente ante el tono con el que lo adulaba la princesa y titubeó antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

—Sólo es que me interesan este tipo de cosas, princesa.

—Ya entiendo —dijo ella como si comprendiera algo fundamentalmente importante y luego se le ocurrió algo más—. Hablando de entender… —dijo volteando de nuevo al príncipe—, ¿por qué soñó con este castillo, príncipe?

Endymion negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea.

Ambos príncipes se volvieron hacia aquel que parecía saber tanto de tan misterioso castillo.

—Puedo investigarlo cuando volvamos a la Tierra —ofreció, sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo ante la mirada expectante de aquellos dos.

Jedite se alejó de la pareja con un movimiento de cabeza antes que lo pusieran a hacer algo más. Siendo el primero en abandonar el comedor, se retiró a su habitación para dormir; aunque el baño hubiera hecho maravillas en su cuerpo, aún se sentía cansado por el entrenamiento.

Cuando Venus volvió al comedor, encontró las luces apagadas. Al parecer, hacía tiempo que las guardianas y los huéspedes se habían marchado a sus habitaciones. No le sorprendía después del castigo de Artemis. Incluso ella, ya acostumbrada a tales entrenamientos, se sentía fatigada. Giró sobre sus tacones en dirección a su habitación.

Una sorpresa la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. Y, en ese momento, maldijo haberle enseñado el palacio al Caballero Kunzite. Éste la esperaba, de pie, frente a la puerta cerrada. Estaba parado, con una postura rígida, dándole la espalda. Ella se acercó y, aunque la idea de asustarlo le cruzó por la mente, la promesa de ser la líder de las guardianas frenó ese pensamiento.

—Caballero Kunzite —llamó al tiempo que él volteaba a ella, como si la hubiera sentido acercarse.

—Guardiana Venus —respondió él con el mismo formulismo de cortesía.

Venus calló el comentario que pensaba hacerle por estar frente a su habitación cuando vio el plato que éste sostenía en sus manos. Llevaba una fruta estrella casi entera.

—Parecías querer más de ésta fruta —dijo Kunzite sonando incómodo mientras le ofrecía el plato a ella.

Venus se sorprendió, pero tomó el plato ofrecido sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias —logró articular por fin, sintiéndose apenada como si le hubiera dicho glotona—, es mi favorita —se explicó.

—Puedo ver porqué sufría al tener que compartirlas —dijo él con una sonrisa agradable—. Es una fruta deliciosa.

—¿Por qué no la comió entonces? —soltó confundida.

—Porque tú querías más —dijo con naturalidad y comenzó a alejarse.

Venus se quedó con la boca abierta antes de, siquiera, saber cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Buenas noches —terminó Kunzite a unos pasos de distancia.

Venus miró del Caballero a la fruta y de regreso. Se apoyó en la pared y miró la fruta, por primera vez en su vida, sin saber si la comería o no.

Y, cuando al fin mordió esa fruta estrella, ésta le supo como ninguna otra lo había hecho.

.

Para cuando el sol se alzó por el horizonte, los exploradores no habían vuelto al campamento que Beryl compartía con el ejército.

Beryl salió de la protección que le daba el campamento y buscó a aquellos con la mirada en la lejanía. No había rastro alguno de ellos y ella no podía demorar más su propia orden. Había postergado la salida de un grupo de rescate sólo por respeto a los exploradores. Quería respetar el arrojo, la valentía y el poder de cada uno de los que habían perseguido a los derrotados en fuga. Pero no más. También estaba preocupada por la seguridad de aquellos mismos exploradores.

Regresó al campamento para alistar su armadura y espada; entonces recordó al alazán. Se preguntaba si tendría que pedir prestado un caballo.

El único problema de pedir, era que abría la posibilidad a recibir una negativa. ¿Y si sólo tomaba un caballo ajeno? Eso sería robar…

Aún con esos pensamientos en mente, llegó al caldero que cocinaba un desayuno amargo pero energetizante. Encontró a tres de los diez generales reunidos.

—Es momento de buscar a los exploradores —dijo ella sin molestarse en nada más.

—Coma algo —dijo un general de cabello negro y chino que le ofreció un cuenco hondo lleno hasta la mitad.

—No tengo hambre —respondió ella.

—Nadie la tiene después de una matanza, pero todos comemos —siguió Paio con su arrugado rostro y gesto férreo, pero con un tono ligero. Le ofreció el plato que ella había rechazado al otro general.

Ella miró con miedo los trozos que flotaban en un caldo espeso.

—Raíces, patatas y algo de caza —dijo Gamenos ante la mirada que ella lanzó al guiso.

Beryl finalmente tomó el cuenco de manos de Paio y bebió. El regusto amargo del guiso le hizo poner una cara que aquellos hombres debieron haber calificado de graciosa, porque los tres rieron como uno solo.

—Qué cazaron, ¿ratas de campo muertas? —soltó aún paladeando el sabor del desayuno.

—Ardillas, realmente —respondió Gamenos—; pero el sabor es culpa de las raíces.

—Ya decía yo que las verduras son malas para la salud —bromeó. Y, aunque los generales no rieron, sonrieron con aprobación.

Beryl supo que, en ese momento, esos generales la habían aceptado como una de ellos.

Seguida por Gamenos, Paio, el general de cabello chino y unas 20 personas más, Beryl salió del campamento en busca de los exploradores.

El camino nevado, rodeado por altos cúmulos de blanca nieve, daba una impresión más fría que la temperatura que los rodeaba. Y sólo escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de las monturas, acrecentaba la sensación de soledad. Como si faltara algo primordial.

El caminar se volvía pesado y lento mientras las piernas de los caballos se hundían en el frío material bajo ellos.

El animal que le habían entregado a Beryl se asustó, nervioso por algo que ella no veía. Instintivamente ella balanceó su cuerpo al ritmo del animal para permanecer sobre él, jaló la rienda castigando al animal para controlarlo y, sólo cuando lo hubo logrado, desmontó. Palmeó el cuello del nervioso animal para tranquilizarlo y para tranquilizar los latidos de su propio corazón. Los hombres estuvieron a su lado segundos después.

—Reina Beryl —sonaron las voces preocupadas de los tres generales.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el de cabellos chinos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Gamenos.

Paio sólo la miró con cualquiera fuera la pregunta que quería hacer.

—Estoy bien, el caballo está muy nervioso. Tendremos que seguir a pie —dijo, viendo el mismo nerviosismo en los otros animales.

Le preocupaba el estado de los animales ahora que había visto no era sólo el suyo por ser inquieto o por ser un mal animal de guerra. Sabía, desde muy chica, que los animales tenían un sentido más fino para sentir el peligro del Reino Oscuro que los mismos humanos. Y, si fuera otra la situación, ella sería la primera en dar la vuelta. No era el caso: no podían darse el lujo de regresar. Tenían que encontrar a los exploradores.

Entregaron las monturas a un soldado, con la clara indicación de esperarlos con éstas y se marcharon a pie el resto del camino.

Ni los generales ni Beryl, ni el puñado de soldados que los acompañaba, dudó en seguir adelante.

Ellos era hombres con dos misiones de honor: rescatar a los exploradores primero y, después, encontrar el corazón del Reino Oscuro para poder acabar con él. Esa era la verdadera meta… pero de nada serviría acabar con el Reino Oscuros si, durante la lucha, perdían a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres por los cuales peleaban: los súbditos del Imperio de la Tierra.

Todos ellos podían jurar que habían caminado y buscado entre la nieve por horas, por jornadas completas, algunos dirían que incluso lo habían hecho por diez días; en realidad, sólo eran sus miembros cansados los que les obligaban a pensar en un tiempo tan largo. El sol, sin embargo, los desmentía con su posición en el cielo. Demostraba que sólo habían buscado media jornada. Sabiendo esto, Beryl se forzó a seguir buscando a pesar del frío, a pesar del cansancio. Ese forzarse más allá de la comodidad de su cuerpo le recompensó minutos después.

Allí vio la primera prueba tangente de que estaban en el camino indicado: eran marcas de zapatos. La nieve había mantenido la marca del paso, no sólo de aquellos que habían huido sino también de los exploradores que buscaban. Emocionados por el hallazgo, se descubrieron con renovadas energías para seguir buscando y continuar la marcha. Poco después encontraron una segunda prueba de que seguían el camino indicado: la nieve estaba revuelta como después de una lucha y había algunas manchas de sangre; pero, sobre todo, habían dos espadas del reino de la Tierra como olvidadas sobre la nieve.

Beryl se acercó a éstas para tomarlas; fue Gamenos quién la detuvo. Llamó de inmediato a tres de los hombres y Paio se acercó con los llamados.

—No toque nada, su majestad. Esto nos indica que hubo una lucha. Algunos de los nuestros murieron, algunos de los enemigos también.

Ante las palabras, Beryl se alejó dos pasos de la escena. Gamenos y Paio observaron la escena como si fueran depredadores frente a una presa. Lo que pasara por la cabeza de los generales, ella no tenía idea.

Esperó a que aquellos terminaran con su silenciosa inspección.

—Las huellas indican que siguieron por ese camino —explicó Paio mientras señalaba dicho camino. Beryl se encaminó en la dirección señalada sin esperar nada. Como si ella misma pudiera rastrar a los perdidos en medio del paisaje, holló la nieve con un caminar convirtiéndose en carrera.

La detuvo una visión horrífica.

Al pie de la montaña se abría, como una boca abierta en un mudo grito, una cueva perfectamente definida al final del camino y, viéndose como su hubieran sido escupidos por la boca oscura de esa cueva, sus soldados muertos —desmembrados, rasgados y torturados— entre sangre, vísceras y muertos en tantos grados de descomposición que parecía el frío no podía evitarlo.

Soltó un grito cuando sintió algo tocar su hombro. Fue por su espada al tiempo que volteaba y detuvo su ataque al reconocer al viejo Paio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo y asintió al tiempo que él. No podían hacer nada por los muertos, pero podían evitar que otros murieran de forma tan… deplorable.

Beryl sacó su arma y se adentró a esa cueva maldita, a pesar de los gritos de Paio para detenerla.

La cueva la sorprendió con una oscuridad total. Aunque movía la mano frente a sus ojos no veía nada, aunque podía sentir el aire que causaba el movimiento y supiera que movía la mano frente a sus ojos, no veía nada; como si se hubiera quedado ciega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las piedras del suelo dificultaban sus pasos y lo que estuviera sobre estas las hacían resbaladizas. Comenzó a usar su espada para tantear el camino y así se libró de un par de golpes contra las paredes.

Una ráfaga de viento proveniente del interior de la cueva le azotó el rostro. Y el sonido que aquel viento llevaba con él era espeluznante. Parecía el grito sufriente de un alma en pena. Se escuchó un nuevo lamento en el aire y un tercero que parecía llamarla. Cada fibra de su ser se tensó ante el llamado.

—Estoy alucinando —masculló para darse valor y dio un paso más al interior.

"Beryl".

Esta vez escuchó claramente que el aire decía su nombre.

Con un dolor en la espalda baja, que sólo podía llamar un golpe de adrenalina, Beryl dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí. Resbaló en su huida y sintió el golpe de las rodillas en el suelo hasta las quijadas.

"Puedo darte ese poder que deseas". Dijo la voz que había escuchado en el aire, ahora sonando más cerca.

Beryl olvidó el dolor y la herida al caer y corrió hasta ver la luz que se reflejaba en la nieve de la salida. Corrió para escapar.

"Puedo darte el Imperio que deseas… Venganza contra los lunares". Sonó aquella voz de nuevo mientras ella seguía en la oscuridad.

Beryl sentía su mente tan loca como su carrera. Su cabeza completa se sentía partida en dos al tiempo que la sentía pesada y a su consciencia esfumarse, perdiendo una batalla contra una sensación viscosa y oscura reptando, cerrándose, hacia el interior de lo que era ella.

La luz de la salida pareció cerrarse ante sus ojos, alejarse de ella aunque ella corriera con toda la fuerza de sus músculos.

Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, con un peso diferente al de la carrera o la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Era como si intentara correr bajo el agua.

Por fin, Beryl salió de la cueva con un salto que la llevó de costado a la nieve.

—¡Sellen esa cueva! —ordenó a los hombres que permanecían expectantes ante la boca de la cueva—. ¡Séllenla! —ordenó desesperada, al borde de la histeria.

Los hombres se apresuraron a obedecer usando cualquier cosa que encontraron en su camino.

(À suivre)


	9. Act 9

Act. IX

Desde la cena, Endymion había encontrado el comportamiento de la princesa un poco extraño. Ella se veía falta de ánimo, sus sonrisas no parecían tanto sinceras como forzadas y su mirada, antes directa y perfectamente clara, se sentía apagada y tendía a terminar siempre en el piso.

Mientras caminaban por el palacio en dirección al observatorio, Endymion quería despedirse de la princesa dejándola con su sonrisa habitual. Esa era la última noche que pasarían en el Milenio de Plata, pero todos sabían que él volvería… aunque nadie supiera cuándo lo haría.

La diplomacia estaba basada en tres visitas, siendo la tercera —la que aún faltaba— dónde él debería presentar su corazón ante el Cristal de Plata.

Aún sabiendo que volvería a ver a la princesa, Endymion quería llevarse el último recuerdo de la princesa siendo aquella a la que había conocido durante un mes y un baile. Quería atesorar esa última sonrisa por el tiempo que tardara en volver a ella.

Si no hubiera sido por la consejera real —quien le había sugerido el lugar favorito de la princesa— él la hubiera llevado a cualquier otro lado para hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Llevándola a su lugar favorito, sentía que llevaba algo de ventaja… o eso había creído.

Durante toda la caminata, la princesa no lo había volteado a ver ni una vez… como si lo apartara.

Cuando llegaron al piso más alto de la torre que era el observatorio, Endymion vio su propio planeta como si lo llamara, pero también lo vio como los Selenitas lo veían: una esfera azul llena de misticismo.

—Princesa —llamó él esperando que la mirada de ella volviera a él.

La princesa, al contrario, desvió la mirada a un punto alejado de él.

—Princesa —insistió él tomándola de la mano—. Mírame una vez, sonríe para mí por última vez antes que regrese a la Tierra —pidió, temiendo sonar desesperado.

Ella se soltó del contacto con su mano. Endymion apretó esa mano vacía en un puño, decepcionado. Y, cuando la princesa se alejó de él un par de pasos, sintió la distancia como un abismo frío e infranqueable.

—Es mi última noche en el Milenio de Plata, princesa —dijo al fin, decepcionado—. Sólo esperaba separarnos con un buen recuerdo, no causarte angustia.

Endymion ofreció una ligera reverencia a la princesa que no lo veía y se excusó para marcharse.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos—. No quiero que te cases con nadie —suplicó.

Endymion se sorprendió por aquella súplica. Él no tenía intenciones para ninguna mujer… para ninguna otra, en todo caso. ¿Por qué ella le pediría tal cosa cuando…

—Princesa Serenity… —comenzó él.

—No lo digas —interrumpió ella apresuradamente—. No quiero oírlo de ti —sollozó—, la Reina me ha explicado el protocolo —dijo con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro—. Para que el Cristal de Plata conozca tu corazón… debes volver al Milenio de Plata una tercera vez, trayéndolo de la mano. Trayendo a tu esposa de la mano —se soltó a llorar delicadamente—. No quiero verlo. No puedo ver eso —terminó dándose media vuelta y corriendo para alejarse de él.

Lo había hecho. Sabía que no debía ser así de egoísta, sabía que no debía haberse enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra pero no había podido evitarlo. Cada nueva cosa, maravillosa, que le contaba de aquel planeta que siempre miraba; cada gesto que la hacía sentir esa calidez en su cuerpo y poner una sonrisa en sus labios… cada roce de su piel, cada mirada que le había dado, lo habían dejado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se había enamorado de él tanto como lo había estado de aquella esfera azul que acompañaba sus sueños diurnos y nocturnos, de esa esfera mágica que se elevaba por encima de la Luna y que eclipsaba las estrellas. Así había sido él: mágico, invadiendo su mente y sus sueños. Él era como su planeta.

Se dio cuenta entonces, ella lo había amado a él desde que amó aquel planeta tan lejano como cercano. Y ahora, cuando sabía que se separaban para siempre, dolía en cada parte de su corazón.

Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, pero no lo consiguió; en cuanto quitaba una, otras tres tomaban el lugar de aquella.

Su carrera se vio interrumpida a mitad de las dos torres altas del Palacio —justo en el puente donde la Tierra se veía en todo su esplendor—, por las manos de Endymion en sus hombros.

No se atrevió a verlo. Dolía demasiado.

—Serenity —dijo él apoyando la frente en la cabeza de ella—. La Luna me ha ofrecido su vida; pero la única vida que deseo de la Luna es la tuya —dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda—. No tomaré a ninguna mujer como esposa, a menos que seas tú.

—Endymion —susurró ella mientras se separaba del abrazo y se alejaba un paso; mientras se volteaba para verlo.

Él vio aquel brillo en los ojos de su princesa. No era el brillo de las lágrimas que apenas dejaban de correr por su rostro; era un brillo más hermoso. El brillo del amor. Endymion sonrió apenas mientras borraba el rastro de aquella última lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de la princesa.

—Serenity —llamó él sólo para sentir la cercanía de llamarla por su nombre y sin formulismos de cortesía—. ¿Me aceptarías como…

—Oh, Endymion —suspiró ella—. Sí, yo…

Pero fue el momento de él para interrumpirla. Sólo esa sílaba había sido suficiente para que él se acercara a ella y la besara.

El roce de sus labios fue cálido y los llenó de esa sensación que parecía desbordar de sus cuerpos haciéndose tan grande que necesitaban al otro para contenerla, y también para avivarla.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a profundizar ese beso lleno de pureza y amor.

.

Beryl seguía temblando incluso después de haber llegado a su habitación en el castillo. Estaba de regreso, pero ya no se sentía en casa. Algo le habían arrebatado no en la lucha, sino en el interior de esa cueva. Miró hacia la luna creciente que ya asomaba en el cielo del ocaso y llamó mentalmente a su Príncipe.

Endymion. Lo necesitaba a su lado, quería que se riera de todo eso, que la hiciera reír con sus bromas; que le dijera que estaba exagerando o, incluso, que le reclamara su neurosis.

—Devuélvemelo —suplicó a la Luna en un susurro que se perdió en el aire.

Sus dedos no dejaban de temblar mientras intentaba una y otra vez desatar las correas de cuero que sujetaban la pieza de metal que completaba la armadura de batalla. Recordó al general Paio ofrecerse para asistirla, así como haber desestimado su ayuda con un gesto de mano. Sólo había querido volver a estar entre esas cuatro paredes a las que había llamado habitación con anterioridad. Ahora, estando allí; se quedó a la mitad de todo, sintiendo sólo vacío en su interior, escuchando nada aunque hubiera ruidos, viendo que sus manos no respondían a sus comandos.

Aquellas palabras salidas de la peor parte de su mente la seguían atormentando. "El poder que siempre has deseado", "venganza contra los lunares".

—¡Basta! —se dijo en voz baja para acallar los recuerdos.

No quería poder. No quería venganza contra los lunares… Sólo que éstos no los controlaran.

Libertad. Se dio cuenta al fin. Eso era lo que deseaba; lo que los lunares —con su vigilancia hacia ellos— les habían quitado.

También se sentía sola. Extrañaba a su amigo y Príncipe. Necesitaba verlo.

Tan solo haber pensado en el Príncipe Endymion la calmó lo suficiente. Recordar la sonrisa de su amigo la relajó hasta ser capaz de quitarse la armadura y, aún con pantalones y camisola del ejército, salió al balcón para mirar la luna diurna que casi completaba su faz.

—Yo, Beryl de la Tierra —comenzó con la mirada clavada en ese círculo blanco—, pido me lleven a la Luna.

Tras unos segundos en los que no pasó nada, Beryl se ofuscó.

—¡Atiende mi llamado! —gritó al fin—. Milenio de Plata, devuélveme a mi Príncipe.

Expectante por segunda vez, Beryl se quedó esperando que pasara cualquier cosa. No vio que sucediera nada, no vio llegar a Endymion… o movimiento en la Luna.

Sintió sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas. El sentimiento de ser rechazada surgió tan rabioso como el día en que la arrancaron del hogar que conocía en la infancia y fue llevada a ese palacio imperial.

Se sentía burlada, indignada… humillada.

—Insensibles —gritó a la Luna—. Soberbios. ¡Egoístas!

"Te puedo dar el poder que deseas". Recordó Beryl, de nuevo con la voz del viento.

—Ya no quiero poder —dijo en un susurro derrotado.

"¿Estás segura? Podrías ser Reina del Imperio."

Y no era una mentira. Se había ganado al ejército en la batalla de la frontera Norte y al pueblo cuando asumió la responsabilidad de su bienestar. Los ancianos habían insistido para que se sentara en el trono, la presionaban para ello. Nadie vería raro que asumiera el título tras haber asumido las responsabilidades de la corona. Tal vez, incluso la apoyarían al no estar el Príncipe.

Endymion.

¿Qué habría sido de él?

Tal vez, en verdad, hubiera muerto.

—¡Basta, Beryl! —se regañó en un grito.

Se dejó caer a la fría piedra gris del balcón y, abrazándose las rodillas, escondió el rostro entre sus extremidades.

En ese momento sólo deseaba una cosa por sobre cualquier otra.

.

Otra vez ese sueño. Con el paso de las noches, aquel castillo que había parecido inalcanzable al principio, cobraba definición y altura. Bajo ese soleado cielo azul, con el brillo de la luz reflejándose en las paredes del castillo; Endymion estaba seguro que esa noche lograría entrar a la construcción. Lo sentía en el nudo que se formaba en sus entrañas. Caminó por el césped que rodeaba a la laguna, siempre pendiente de los alrededores. Por más que ese paisaje, y que la misma sensación que tenía en el sueño, le pareciera apacible y libre de peligro no podía —ni siquiera en sus sueños— bajar la guardia por completo.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera preparándose para una batalla, rodeó el borde de la laguna. Lo que al principio parecía una laguna pequeña, se mostró con una circunferencia mayor a la que creía pero ningún puente que le brindara acceso al palacio de sus sueños.

Lo que parecieron horas de caminata alrededor de la laguna después, Endymion se sintió más frustrado que nunca. Caminar alrededor de eso no le había dejado nada bueno, sólo cansancio y desesperación. Lo decidió entonces: si no podía llegar caminando, llegaría nadando.

El Príncipe se lanzó al agua cristalina y, antes de sentir la humedad del líquido en su sueño, se encontró de cara sobre el piso.

Ahora estaba indignado. Pero, si estaba indignado con él por soñar aquello, con el sueño por ser tan desesperante o por su propia imposibilidad de llegar a ese castillo; no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que iba a entrar de una vez por todas.

—"Abre un camino para mí" —ordenó a su sueño—. "El Príncipe Endymion te lo ordena".

Como si el lugar entero se estremeciera con su orden, sintió el suelo vibrar. Segundos después, con el temblor aumentando, el agua de la laguna se movió mientras un camino de baldosas blancas surgía de las profundidades. Con porte regio se encaminó por sobre la piedra.

No bien se sintió dar dos pasos sobre las baldosas secas —de alguna manera sabía que éstas estaban secas y no húmedas a pesar de haber salido de debajo del agua—; se encontró en un recinto amplio e impoluto.

Así como había sabido que aquellas baldosas estaban secas, de alguna forma —en su sueño— supo que no se encontraba solo. Había personas habitando ese castillo, él las conocía y éstas lo conocían a él. Nadie salió a su encuentro, sin embargo.

Caminó por el recinto, con sus pasos haciendo un eco… un eco que parecía de energía y poder, uno que sentía como ondas de poder expandiéndose en círculos a partir de cada paso que daba. Éstas se sentían como poder emanando de él.

Se arrodilló en lo que parecía ser mármol y tocó la piedra con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos. Y entonces lo sintió todo. Sintió el planeta Tierra, la vibración que éste tenía… la vida. Y vio al planeta, vio el imperio y vio a cada una de las personas sobre la faz de la Tierra. Vio a Beryl y vio que había problemas.

Supo que tenía que regresar a casa.

Endymion despertó sudando sobre su cama. Envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche lunar escuchó sus jadeos. Cerró los ojos para recordarse que sólo había sido un sueño y poder tranquilizarse, pero el ver las últimas imágenes de su sueño una vez más sólo le hizo sentir la urgencia de regresar a su planeta.

Se levantó de la cama y se aseó antes de vestir de nuevo las ropas de gala terrestre con las que había llegado hacía un mes.

La armadura ligera que era una muestra más de su posición entre los humanos le hizo recuperar el aplomo al fin. Pero no la tranquilidad. No queriendo darle demasiada importancia a un sueño, pero temiendo lo peor, salió de su habitación.

Endymion se dirigió a la reina.

—Reina Serenity —dijo Endymion al entrar en la habitación de la reina—. Lamento ser abrupto, no puedo disculparme lo suficiente.

La Reina volteó al príncipe mientras que la Princesa, compartiendo un momento con ella, había saltado en su asiento, sorprendida por la abrupta interrupción.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó la Reina preocupada. Ya habiendo conocido al príncipe, sabía que algo muy grave lo llevaba a tal grado de alteración que irrumpía en sus aposentos privados.

—No lo sé. Sé que debo volver a la Tierra, sé que hay problemas.

—Todo será dispuesto para su retorno con la mayor celeridad posible —aseguró la Reina—. Luna, Artemis —llamó la Reina sin dejar de mirar al príncipe.

—Sí, Reina Serenity —dijeron los gatos a coro antes de desaparecer para obedecer las órdenes tácitas.

—Gracias, reina Serenity —dijo Endymion sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado por la respuesta de la reina.

Hubo entre ellos un momento pesado y de silencio tenso. Ella, deseando ayudar pero sin saber cómo; él, deseando pedir ayuda, pero sin saber para qué.

Las guardianas y los Caballeros llegaron tras la carrera de Artemis.

—¿Qué sucede, Príncipe? —preguntó Kunzite preocupado.

—No lo sé —dijo él volteando a ver a sus Caballeros—. Hay problemas en la Tierra.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Zoisite urgente.

—Lo vi, lo presiento —respondió el Príncipe exasperado. Pero estaba exasperado con él mismo por no saber qué sucedía en su planeta.

—¿Por qué no nos lo cuenta? —ofreció la princesa Serenity con un gesto amable.

Endymion vio a los reunidos a su alrededor, un par de ellos asintieron a la propuesta de la princesa y él se forzó a suspirar para calmarse.

—Estaba en ese sueño de nuevo…

—¿En Elysion? —preguntó la princesa.

Endymion asintió antes de continuar.

—Puse la mano en la tierra y comencé a ver el planeta. Sus ríos, sus montañas, los pueblos, los habitantes. Y… vi a Beryl —dijo viendo a sus Caballeros—. Ella estaba… rodeada de oscuridad, sola, aterrada. Y, por un momento… sentí que… la oscuridad estaba viva —dudó la última parte. Temía que aquellos lo tomaran por un loco, o peor, por un niño asustado—. ¡Ya sé cómo suena eso! —gritó desesperado ante las críticas que nadie más que él había lanzado hacia sus palabras.

—Y tiene razón, príncipe —dijo la reina—. Suena tan terrible como es.

El Príncipe miró a la reina y la vio resignada, tensa por algo que él no comprendía pero que sí sentía. Era ese tipo de tensión que un monarca acepta y demuestra cuando ha tomado consciencia de que una guerra está en puerta. Tragó con fuerza.

—Hay una criatura que es oscuridad viva —comenzó la reina y se aclaró la voz antes de proseguir. Todas las miradas se clavaron ella—. Hace décadas el Sol actuaba raro. Había explosiones intensas y movimientos erráticos en su superficie. De esas alteraciones nació una criatura de la oscuridad. En un principio, la criatura no hacía daño a nadie ni a nada; sólo iba de un lugar del Sistema Solar a otro, vagando, pero nunca acercándose demasiado a ningún planeta. Yo veía a la criatura de vez en cuando, siempre pendiente a que no se acercara a ningún planeta, pendiente a que no creciera pero incapaz de destruirla sólo por haber nacido en la oscuridad; incapaz de destruirla antes que se mostrara como malvada. Poco a poco, la criatura perdía fuerza y reducía su tamaño, hasta que dejó de estar allí.

"Confié en que ésta había vuelto a su origen y no sería un peligro. Pero estaba equivocada. Sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, aquella criatura hizo de la Tierra su hogar —la reina detuvo su relato un segundo mientras le era imposible contener una sombra de dolor en su semblante—. Recién nació la princesa y las pequeñas guardianas llegaron a la Luna para protegerla, me vi forzada a usar el Cristal de Plata para protegerla. Esto hizo que el Rey de la Tierra se acercara al Milenio de Plata. Tras hacerme ver que aquella criatura vivía en su planeta, y volcar su esperanza en el Cristal de Plata, el Rey reinstauró las relaciones perdidas entre la Tierra y la Luna, con miras a derrotar a aquella criatura.

"Obligadas, ambas partes, a un acercamiento paulatino de ambos Reinos, el Rey visitó la Luna y ésta ofrendó una noche. Mientras la lucha se desarrollaba en la Tierra, el Rey trajo a sus Pilares para recibir la vida de la Luna. Ellos volvieron al planeta y entrenaron a los cuatro Reyes Celestiales que hoy están aquí presentes y el Imperio a su príncipe. Sólo se requería que el Cristal de Plata conociera el corazón del Rey —dijo con la voz entrecortada, soportando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos por los recuerdos que aquel relato evocaba—. Pero la luna llena estaba aún muy lejana de dar su cara a la Tierra cuando aquella batalla sucedió. Y sucedió que… el Rey de la Tierra… murió en batalla. —dijo conteniendo un llanto angustiante—… y yo… el Cristal de Plata… —la reina tragó con fuerza y parpadeó para evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos—. El Cristal de Plata aún no conocía el corazón del Rey. Y yo no pude ayudarle con éste —dijo con una orgullosa resignación, cargando todo el peso de aquellos eventos—. El Cristal de Plata sólo pudo ver la oscuridad de la criatura y replegarla a la oscuridad del planeta en el que había echado raíces; nunca pudo proteger lo que el Rey amaba. Lo siento, Príncipe —dijo la reina con lágrimas, que ya no podía contener más, cayendo por su rostro—. Perdóname, príncipe, por haber permitido que tus padres murieran.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Endymion hizo lo último que alguno hubiera pensado haría. Él se arrodilló frente a la reina de la Luna.

—Reina Serenity —dijo Endymion tomando su mano y besando con respeto los pálidos nudillos. Aunque su quijada estaba apretada, y los músculos de su cuerpo tan tensos como cuerdas de violín, su gesto fue respetuoso y amable—. Usted no gobierna el Imperio de la Tierra, su deber no es rescatarnos de nosotros mismos, sino velar por nosotros; no impide que nos caigamos, pero está con nosotros para que nos pongamos en pie siendo más fuertes que antes de caer. De haber intervenido, hubiera ido en contra de ese deber.

Las guardianas planetarias dieron un paso atrás ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellas. Ese gesto frente a ellas provenía de un respeto y de un poder que, sentían antes que sabían, era tan grande como el del Cristal de Plata. Aquello no era el Imperio de la Tierra arrodillándose ante el Reino de la Luna; era el poder de un planeta —de un cristal planetario— soportando… sosteniendo el poder del Cristal de Plata, y elevándolo a un nuevo nivel. Sentían el poder del planeta Tierra haciendo más fuerte el poder del Cristal de Plata y tragaron con fuerza ante tal.

Los Caballeros —los nombrados Reyes Celestiales— se arrodillaron también. Justo como su Príncipe, pero éstos bajando la mirada. De nuevo, aquello no tenía nada de sumisión. Sino todo lo contrario. Los cinco terrestres que había vivido entre ellas, nunca se habían visto tan poderosos, orgullosos e invencibles como en ese momento. En ese momento no eran los Pilares del Imperio de la Tierra; sino los Pilares de un Reino aún más poderoso que cualquiera visto en el Sistema Solar.

—Levántense —dijo la Reina cálidamente mientras sonreía y dejaba pasar su llanto—. No existen palabras para agradecerles el que hayan devuelto la paz a mi corazón. Levántate, Príncipe Endymion; un Príncipe como tú es quién debe recibir la reverencia.

Entonces fue la Reina quien puso ambas rodillas en el duro mármol, y con ambas manos rozando la piedra, ella agachó la cabeza por debajo de la del Príncipe. Con un aspaviento, las guardianas —y su Princesa—, imitaron a la Reina.

.

En la noche sin estrellas, con los patios siendo iluminados por los rayos de la Luna, Beryl se encontró justo en el patio en el que había despedido al Príncipe cuando él viajó la primera vez. El mismo que lo había recibido con armas y deseos de violencia. Allí mismo había desaparecido con los Caballeros. Sentía un nudo de miedo y ansiedad apretar sus entrañas; su cordura pendiendo de un débil hilo llamado esperanza.

Su suerte estaba echada; su futuro —y el futuro de todos— estaba depositado en una apuesta.

Los sabios la estaban obligando a sentarse en el trono. La habían amenazado, incluso, con sentar a uno de ellos como regente máximo si ella no aceptaba el cargo. A ella sólo le dejaron la opción de aceptar y lo había hecho, con una condición. Esperarían que pasara la luna llena.

Era lo único que se le había ocurrido a ella para aplazar tal traición a la corona. Se había sentido ganando un tiempo que no tenía. Secretamente esperaba que el Príncipe apareciera… que la ausencia del Príncipe hubiera sido un capricho lunar, pero uno que terminaría con la siguiente luna llena. Con las últimas horas de la noche del plazo dado pendiendo sobre ella, ya no se sentía tan segura.

Vagó nerviosa por los jardines y por las fuentes. Cada movimiento en las sombras la hacía voltear y, siempre, esperaba ver allí al Príncipe y a los Caballeros… Incluso extrañaba a esos cuatro que eran tan molestos como buenos en sus cargos. Pero ellos no aparecían. Ni en las sombras, ni en la luz. Beryl temió entonces que las palabras de los sabios fueran ciertas y que su corazón la hubiera estado engañando desde hacía tanto.

Por primera vez desde que se ausentara el Príncipe, temió que estuviera muerto… o que nunca volviera a ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó el dolor que sentía allí.

—Beryl, amiga mía —sonó la inconfundible voz que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar de nuevo.

Su mirada se disparó hacia él y, como si su cuerpo siguiera a su mirada, ella se encontró corriendo a Endymion hasta abrazarlo.

Él correspondió el gesto.

—Estoy en casa —dijo él sonando aliviado.

—Bienvenido a casa —suspiró ella sintiendo cada parte de su alma descansar al fin.

(À suivre)


	10. Act 10

Act. X

Endymion se sintió desorientado en cuanto despertó. Las paredes eran diferentes, el techo era diferente, las ventanas… la iluminación de la pieza. Todo era diferente. Una fracción de segundo después se supo en su propia habitación dándose cuenta cuanto se había acostumbrado a la habitación del Milenio de Plata. Aunque no prefiriera aquella, se sentía un poco extraño entre sus propias sábanas. Se removió un poco bajo éstas sólo para sentir el roce del material en su piel y se quedó observando su habitación mientras amanecía. Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas, él sonrió. Había extrañado también eso.

Se tomó unos segundos más para organizar su mente alrededor de los pendientes que conocía y se preguntó por los que desconocía. Tenía que reunirse con los sabios, con los nobles, con… dejaría que los Caballeros se reunieran con el ejército. Primero, quería escuchar lo que Beryl pudiera decirle.

Se levantó al fin de la cama y se vistió. Salió de su habitación cuando su valet apenas llegaba para despertarlo. Lo despidió con un gesto tras pedirle que mandara a Beryl a su encuentro y se dirigió a su oficina.

La pila de papeles que lo esperaba sobre el escritorio lo hizo alzar una ceja con reticencia. Sólo cuando se acercó a ésta vio un mensaje de Beryl sobre ella: "En espera del príncipe. (Tómalo como justo castigo, Príncipe Endymion."

Endymion sonrió. Tras el abrazo de Beryl se había dado cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado ella y, ahora, podía temer todo el trabajo que ella había hecho en su nombre. Tomó la nota en sus manos y comenzó a reducir esa pila de papeles de inmediato.

Para cuando Beryl lo interrumpió con su llegada, apenas había devastado aquella pila en grado mínimo.

—Príncipe —saludó ella.

—Beryl —respondió con un tono de amonestación mientras buscaba uno de los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Ante su tono, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, en ellos, él vio miedo. Endymion le sonrió mientras le mostraba el papel que había buscado segundos antes.

—¿Justo castigo? —soltó relajando el tono—. Me parece a mí que esto es "venganza" —terminó riendo.

Beryl rió con él mientras tomaba asiento en un baúl al lado del escritorio.

—Es lo menos que mereces por desaparecer tanto tiempo, Príncipe.

—No fue por gusto, Beryl —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. No que le hubiera desagradado quedarse en la Luna o la compañía, pero no se había quedado por gusto; ese tanto era cierto—. Pero me hubiera quedado, de saber que así me recibirían.

—¡Hey! —soltó bromistamente ofendida—. Pudo ser peor. Yo hice el trabajo sucio.

—Yo te veo muy limpia —retó él de buen humor.

—Porque yo sí me baño.

Ambos terminaron riendo ante sus amistosas provocaciones.

—Dime —comenzó él dejando atrás el tono bromista—; ¿qué pasó en mi ausencia?

Y Beryl le contó todo lo que sabía sólo evitando darse un inmerecido protagonismo, minimizando la batalla en la frontera Norte y omitiendo por completo la mención de aquella cueva.

El tiempo voló mientras ella contaba y él escuchaba, mientras él preguntaba y ella respondía. Los alimentos les fueron llevados a la oficina y allí comieron mientras los papeles apilados seguían demandando atención. Tendrían que seguir esperando; Endymion requería ponerse al corriente en cuanto al reino y, así, podría atacar esos papeles con más eficiencia.

Cuando ella terminó de ponerlo al corriente, el Príncipe sabía que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Necesitaba moverse.

—Mañana seguiré con los papeles —avisó a Beryl mientras se estiraba sobre la silla—. Necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho. Necesito cabalgar.

—Pediré te preparen tu montura.

—Gracias —dijo él con una sonrisa cansada.

Beryl asintió antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Cuando Endymion llegó a la explanada de las caballerizas se sorprendió al no encontrar su caballo, en cambio había un bayo de crin negra ensillado. No veía al suyo negro por ningún lado. Entró a las caballerizas buscando a alguien para que devolviera al bayo a su cuadra.

Llegó primero a la cuadra del potro negro que había elegido él mismo de entre los privados de su padre. Acercó la mano al animal hasta que éste pegó el hocico a su palma. Endymion pegó su frente con la del caballo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el olor del animal que se mezclaba con la tierra de su planeta.

—Titán —susurró aún con la frente en el pelo del caballo y con los ojos cerrados.

Rascó el cuello del animal justo antes de abrir la puerta de la cuadra. Sacó al potro para ensillarlo él mismo.

El rítmico sonido de herraduras chocando contra la piedra del piso inundó el lugar y emocionó a otros animales. Los relinchos sonaron como gritos por atención. Y, pronto, una conversación humana sonó acercándose a él.

—¿Qué hace el bayo fuera?

—La Reina Beryl me pidió ensillar su caballo.

—Eres un tarado. Nos pidió ensillar al del príncipe.

—Pero el príncipe está muerto…

La conversación murió cuando aquellos se encontraron de cara con el presunto muerto. El último que había hablado palideció notablemente y el otro le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Aún no muero —dijo Endymion con una sonrisa vacía y un toque de fastidio.

—Príncipe —soltaron ambos con tonos miedosos a un castigo e hicieron una reverencia antes de intentar marcharse.

—Antes que se vayan… —los detuvo Endymion—. ¿Qué es eso de Reina Beryl?

—No es nada, Señor… Su majestad —se corrigió uno.

—Es una tontería —dijo Beryl llegando por la espalda de los caballerangos pero dirigiéndose a Endymion. El Príncipe hizo caso a su amiga y los caballerangos huyeron al fin—. No hagas caso —dijo ella acercándose—. Ya estás aquí; dejarán de decir sinsentidos en cuanto te sientes en el trono de nuevo.

Endymion suspiró ante la situación completa.

—Príncipe —saludó Nefrite llegando con el resto de los Caballeros.

Endymion, que quería preguntar además por la montura de Beryl, se volvió a los Caballeros. No le gustaba dejar el tema para otro momento pero sabía cuánto había querido su amiga a ese alazán. La había visto mimar y entrenar al animal desde el día en que se lo había regalado para que ella también pudiera montar a su lado. Y, por eso mismo, no se atrevió a preguntar más frente a los Caballeros.

—Lady Beryl nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos —avisó Kunzite.

Endymion volteó a ver a su amiga. Ésta tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. Él volteó la vista al techo en un ademán inconsciente. Beryl sabía bien que a él no le gustaba montar solo. Le dirigió un "gracias" sin voz a su amiga mientras Zoisite tomaba a Titán de sus manos para llevarlo a que lo ensillaran.

Endymion subió a Titán y lo llevó con un paso ligero hasta salir del castillo. Bajo sus piernas, el animal se sentía tan emocionado como él por el ejercicio. No bien vieron campo abierto, Titán se lanzó a una carrera desenfrenada sin que el jinete hubiera dado la orden. No la necesitaba, Endymion gritó al caballo para animarlo a ir más rápido y se olvidó de aquellos que le acompañaban.

El viento que se volvía frío al chocar con su cara, el sonido de los cascos de Titán sobre la tierra y la fuerza en sus músculos para guardar el equilibrio cumplieron el objetivo de dejar en calma sus pensamientos.

Sin guía por parte del jinete que sólo deseaba poner espacio entre el castillo y sus pensamientos, Titán llegó hasta el límite del bosque el primero. Habían dejado rezagados al resto de los jinetes y a sus monturas.

Endymion sujetó las riendas del potro para detener el trote que Titán había comenzado al encontrarse tan cerca de árboles agrupados. Volvió la mirada para buscar a los que no habían sido tan rápidos, pero no los encontró. Sonrió por una victoria que no había buscado o provocado y jaló las riendas para seguir una carrera más placentera que necesaria. Algo se lo impidió.

Como si fuera una sombra moviéndose a la velocidad del vuelo de un ave, esta cosa se movió hasta las patas de su caballo. Titán piafó y relinchó logrando sonar furioso y aterrado al mismo tiempo. Al menos así lo escuchó Endymion.

Mientras sentía que aquella sombra lo llamaba, buscó la espada a su costado para desenvainarla y se encontró con vacío. No se había imaginado el tener que usarla en un paseo para relajarse.

—¡Titán! —gritó el príncipe con voz de mando para controlar al potro y jaló las riendas para domar el miedo del animal.

Endymion saltó de la silla para enfrentarse a aquello y, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, la sombra aquella se alejó del animal y fue a él; lo cubrió como si sólo fuera la sombra de una rama bajo el sol y salió huyendo, alejándose del Príncipe.

Endymion siguió con la mirada el camino que aquella cosa había seguido en su huida; sólo podía preguntarse qué había sido eso. Volteó a Titán como si él pudiera darle una respuesta. El caballo resopló y Endymion sintió como si le respondiera: "¿Por qué lo sabría yo?"

El Príncipe se hincó en la tierra y, como sólo lo había hecho en sueños, tocó la tierra con la mano. De nuevo, ahora no en un sueño, vio imágenes del planeta, pero no encontró una sombra parecida siquiera; ni una que se moviera como si estuviera viva.

—¡Príncipe! —preguntó la voz de Kunzite, preocupado dese su silla de montar.

—Estoy bien, Kunzite —respondió el aludido a media voz mientras se sentía interrumpido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Beryl apeándose del bayo con celeridad y poniéndose al lado del Príncipe de inmediato.

Beryl vio a Endymion verla en respuesta a su pregunta. El brillo en sus ojos se le hizo extraño, el temor no era usual en la mirada de su amigo. Él iba a hablar por fin cuando el resto de los Caballeros llegaron, y calló cuando aquellos repitieron las preguntas hechas por otros.

—Estoy bien —cortó Endymion el resto de las preguntas—, pero Titán se llevó un buen susto. Lo caminaré un rato antes de volver.

—Te acompaño —ofreció Beryl en primer lugar.

Endymion asintió en dirección a los Caballeros para que se adelantaran.

Cuando los dejaron solos y él notó al bayo de nuevo, y no al alazán, retomó ese tema.

—¿Y el alazán? —preguntó sin delicadeza.

Endymion vio a Beryl tragar con fuerza y bajar la mirada al piso, en seguida llevó su mano al cuello del bayo; como si quisiera sostenerse. Él entrecerró los ojos al advertir que, después de todo, algo había pasado con el animal que le había regalado.

—Me acompañó en la batalla —dijo con la voz quebrándosele—; él no volvió.

Endymion abrazó a su amiga de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Beryl. Sé cuanto lo querías —se separó del abrazo un poco para verla a la cara.

Ella sonrió de un lado, como diciéndole que sus palabras eran obvias.

—Me lo regalaste tú; recién llegué a palacio.

—Exageras, no fue cuando llegaste —corrigió él con el tono de broma que usaba para hacerla sentir mejor—. Fue al tercer día —sonrió.

—Para que te acompañara en tus cabalgatas cada vez que estabas aburrido —fingió ella estar fastidiada. Su sonrisa la desmentía.

—Para que tuvieras otra cosa en qué pensar —se defendió el Príncipe de inmediato.

Beryl asintió como si siempre hubiera sabido eso y se adelantó un paso a su amigo. Giró sobre sus talones para encararlo de nuevo y sonrió con una mueca de reto.

—Ahora es tu turno para decirme qué acaba de suceder en el bosque.

Él suspiró. Al menos sabía que Beryl jamás lo desestimaría como una locura o como haberse quedado dormido sobre la silla. Le contó acerca de la sombra, de aquella sensación que tuvo, como si lo estuvieran llamando, y cómo se alejó de él. Ella lo escuchó atentamente.

—La Tierra tiene sus propios guardianes, Príncipe. Éstos salen de la tierra para protegerse de los ataques y de aquellos que el planeta siente como una amenaza —Beryl sonrió ante la cara amarga que puso Endymion—. Algunos les llaman espíritus, otros incluso les llaman dioses, pero en todos los casos son aspectos ligados a la Tierra. Creo, por eso te dejó libre y desapareció como si huyera —dijo con una risa ligera—. El planeta te reconoce como su gobernante y esa sombra huyó despavorida al haberte confundido con un enemigo —terminó sin poder evitar una carcajada.

—Te estás riendo —espetó él ofendido.

—Lo siento. Me imaginé a Jedite atacándote por error y huyendo después —siguió entre risas más decorosas—. La cara que pondría…

Cuando Endymion imaginó aquello tuvo que reír también. Se puso serio un segundo después.

—Eso no explica por qué me atacaron en primer lugar.

—No lo sé, Príncipe. Puedo pensar que fue por tu estadía en la Luna.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con un ataque? —preguntó sonando contrariado.

—Comiste su comida, respiraste su aire y bebiste de su agua. Este espíritu pudo haberte considerado como una amenaza al haber sentido algo lunar y algo terrícola mezclado. O a un lunar tratando de disfrazarse como terrícola. Pudo haber intentado defender al planeta del tabú de mezclar algo lunar y algo terráqueo —completó cuando sus palabras tuvieron más sentido, para ella, como sentimientos. En los primeros casos era sólo el centro o el interior lo que pudiera ser lunar, mientras el exterior era terrestre. El tercero lo veía ella como manchas blancas y negras sin orden pero que no alcanzaban a mezclarse en gris… Agua y aceite.

—Los Caballeros también comieron, bebieron y respiraron en la Luna; y a ellos no los atacaron —arguyó Endymion.

—Príncipe —dijo ella un poco frustrada por no encontrar la respuesta que el otro parecía necesitar—; no tengo idea, no soy el espíritu y yo no te ataqué.

—Está bien, Beryl —devolvió el tono de frustración al no tener su respuesta—. No te enojes.

—No estoy enojada —gruñó ella.

—Entonces no pongas esa cara —espetó él rivalizando su tono con el de ella.

—Nací con esta cara —rezongó Beryl de inmediato.

La carcajada del Príncipe no se hizo esperar, la de ella le siguió y, así, volvieron a estar ambos en paz.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata en un silencio introspectivo, subieron a sus monturas para regresar al castillo antes que anocheciera. Endymion dio una última mirada al bosque que dejaban atrás. Había visto imágenes del planeta, justo como en su sueño… y eso le recordaba un castillo del que nada sabía.

.

Frente a ella estaba una gran pantalla virtual que seguía al príncipe Endymion. Tras su marcha no había dejado de sentirse emocionada y se encontraba a ella misma soñando despierta más veces que antes; también había comenzado a visitar la habitación del sistema de la Luna —justo en la que estaba— más tiempo de lo que creía prudente para esconder su interés. No es que éste hubiera sido alguna vez secreto.

Pero es que, aquellas palabras que él le había dicho, eran suyas; eran para ella. Y ella no quería compartirlas con nadie, no aún. Quería atesorar ese recuerdo y esa sensación un poco más antes de compartirla con el resto, con la Reina.

—¿Estás espiando, Princesa?

La voz de Jupiter la hizo saltar en su lugar. Serenity se volvió a su amiga y frunció el seño con fuerza.

—No estoy haciendo eso —se defendió casi infantilmente pues las imágenes en la pantalla la delataban de inmediato.

—Entonces no estás viendo al príncipe —dijo Jupiter con ese tono de ironía insinuada mientras veía la pantalla encendida.

Serenity volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con el rostro del príncipe y, de inmediato, se volteó para apagar la pantalla virtual. Se puso roja por completo mientras veía el piso.

—¡Jupiter! —gritó en franco berrinche mientras le llegaban unas lágrimas a los ojos por ser descubierta haciendo tal—. No lo estaba espiando —soltó en un hilo de voz.

—No te queda bien mentir —dijo Jupiter poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a su amiga.

La Princesa hizo un mohín ante las palabras y quiso poder defenderse del regaño, pero la guardiana tenía razón. Suspiró derrotada y sonrió entonces.

—¿Espías conmigo? —invitó con buen humor.

—¿Qué hay de interesante? —preguntó Jupiter a punto de encender la pantalla de nuevo.

—Aquí estás, Princesa —interrumpió Mercury llegando con los libros para la lección en turno—. Luna te está buscando también y es hora de tus lecciones.

—Mercury —suplicó la Princesa—, ¿no podemos tomarnos un descanso?

—Princesa —amonestó la guardiana de la sabiduría—. Tienes que informarte bien para poder proteger el Sistema Solar cuando llegue el momento; para proteger tu adorado planeta Tierra.

—Ya lo sé, Mercury —siguió con un ligero berrinche—; pero, ¿por qué? A mí me pareció que el Príncipe es muy fuerte y tiene a los Caballeros. Pueden proteger su propio planeta.

—Los protegemos, Princesa Serenity —dijo Jupiter entrando en la conversación—, porque al contrario que en la Luna, que siempre brilla; la Tierra pasa la mitad de su tiempo en oscuridad y, por ello, están más propensos a un ataque de las fuerzas oscuras.

—¿Fuerzas oscuras? —preguntó ella confundida—. ¿No sólo es aquella criatura nacida del Sol?

—No, Princesa —retomó Mercury—. No es la única; ésta es sólo una inherente al Sistema Solar. En el vasto universo hay más.

—Pero nunca hemos sido atacadas —aseveró como si Mercury mintiera.

—Eso es porque las guardianas solitarias, del Sistema Solar Exterior, nos protegen de aquellas externas. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Pluto se encargan de…

—¿Por qué tienen que estar solas? —preguntó la Princesa en un nuevo mohín—. No es justo para ellas. Quiero conocerlas, quiero enseñarles el palacio y que me cuenten de sus planetas —dijo en una ensoñación emocionada.

—Conociéndote, Princesa —dijo Jupiter en un tono ligero de mofa—; les saltarías encima para abrazarlas.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —se defendió ella teatralmente ofendida.

—Las conocerás en su momento, Princesa —dijo Mercury intentando comenzar la lección del día.

—Reza al Cristal de Plata, Princesa —dijo Luna llegando en su forma felina—. Reza para conocerlas y verás que algún día podrás compartir con ellas. Tus sentimientos les llegarán a ellas y las animarás en su misión.

Serenity volteó a ver a Luna tras su consejo. Había estado tratando de escapar de ella durante toda la mañana, precisamente para evitar que la mandara a rezar pero, ésta vez, su sesión de oración le emocionaba. Esta vez tenía algo que pedirle al Cristal de Plata.

Salió de la habitación del sistema corriendo, emocionada por primera vez ante una oración que esta vez no sería rutinaria. Su carrera la llevó por el exterior del castillo, inadvertidamente se encontró con el salón dónde había bailado con Endymion la primera vez, y se encontró frente a la puerta del salón. Rozó aquella puerta con la punta de los dedos como tantas veces había rozado el brazo del príncipe y recordó aquella ofrenda de vida que los había llevado a quedarse en el Milenio de Plata.

Una sensación extraña invadió su pecho al pensar en el príncipe. Y una más, cuando recordó sus palabras y su beso.

De inmediato lo extrañó más que nunca. Recién lo había visto en el sistema de la Luna, pero no era suficiente. Extrañaba su voz, su risa, su cercanía y el calor de su toque. Se abrazó ella misma tratando de sentir los brazos de Endymion sobre sus hombros, pero le fue imposible.

La sensación extraña pareció atenazar sus entrañas y a su corazón lo sintió vacío.

.

Cuando escuchó de las guardianas que la Princesa había salido corriendo hacia el oratorio, había pensando que Jupiter y Mercury le estaban jugando una broma. A Luna siempre le costaba horrores hacer que la Princesa fuera al oratorio; eso era porque la Princesa no solía quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. En cambio, tendía a estar de un lado a otro del castillo o de los jardines hasta quedarse dormida.

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio para encontrarse con la sala de oración ocupada. Las puertas cerradas despedían un brillo que sólo aparecía cuando alguien de la familia real oraba al Cristal.

Horas después, Venus estaba sorprendida porque la Princesa estuviera aún en la sala de oración, pocas veces lograban convencerla para que asistiera a los entrenamientos que, en el futuro, serían sus deberes; y en todo caso, nunca más de algunos minutos. Quería comprobar que ella estuviera bien; no porque hubiera alguna amenaza en el Milenio de Plata, pero se sentía insegura cada vez que la Princesa se comportaba en una forma diferente a la usual; y, haber pasado horas cumpliendo sus deberes era más allá que inusual... Era imposible. A menos que… Era cierto que, desde que se habían marchado el príncipe y los Caballeros, la Princesa no había estado comportándose como solía. Para comenzar, tomaba algunas de sus responsabilidades más en serio. También pasaba más tiempo entrada en pensamientos.

¿Habría madurado la Princesa? Si así fuera, tendría que agradecerle al príncipe y a los pilares de la Tierra.

Siendo que ella no podía irrumpir en la sala de oración, se quedó montando guardia en la puerta de ésta, esperando a que su Princesa saliera.

Un par de horas después, y sin haberse separado de su guarda, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a la Reina.

Venus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia a la Reina y preguntó por la Princesa.

—No la he visto desde que entré al oratorio —dijo la Reina sencillamente.

—Perdone, majestad. ¿Desde hace cuanto está en el oratorio? —preguntó con propiedad.

—Unas cuatro horas, Venus. ¿Por qué?

Un tic le comenzó en el ojo.

—Reina Serenity —dijo Venus con una reverencia marcada para despedirse y disculparse.

La guardiana salió corriendo a buscar a la Princesa. Ésta se había ganado un buen regaño.

.

Beryl acompañaba a Endymion en sus labores. Mientras él estaba sentado frente al escritorio, revisando papeles con tratados y transacciones, ella hacía otro tanto con la administración del palacio.

Cuando el Príncipe suspiró audiblemente y dejó los papeles de sus manos en el escritorio, Beryl lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede, Príncipe?

—No me concentro —soltó fastidiado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó sin segunda intención.

—Dejé un asunto pendiente en la Luna. Tengo que volver pronto.

—Príncipe —estalló Beryl, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento brusco—. No tienes ni dos semanas de haber llegado de la Luna después de ausentarte todo un mes, ¿y ya estás planeando volver? —preguntó una octava de voz más arriba.

—Ya te dije que dejé algo pendiente —rezongó sin fuerza.

—¿Qué asunto? —preguntó ella como si lo regañara. La verdad era que Beryl comenzaba a estar harta de los lunares, del Milenio de Plata, del Reino de la Luna… Aún cuando veía al Príncipe preocuparse por el Imperio y atender las necesidades del pueblo, comenzaba a pensar demasiado en la Luna.

Endymion suspiró. No le había sentado nada bien el tono que Beryl usaba para cuestionarlo, pero conocía bastante bien a su amiga como para ofenderse por un mal tono. Vio el rostro de la mujer y, claramente, vio más preocupación en éste que molestia. Se rascó la nuca como pocas veces se permitía hacer mientras pensaba, y se concedió el poner en palabras lo que hacía poco había descubierto haría.

—Pienso en unir ambos Reinos —soltó Endymion con aplomo.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó ella en un grito tan indignado como histérico—. ¡Cómo puedes querer unir ambos Reinos! —siguió—. Ellos son egoístas, soberbios y no les importa lo que sucede en la Tierra. Y… y… ¡Unir ambos Reinos es un tabú!

—Me importa poco si es tabú o miedo, Beryl —soltó él, también levantándose de su asiento—. Estoy dispuesto a correr los riesgos.

—No puedes correr ese riesgo —dijo mientras sus palabras sonaban a una orden—, y, menos, condenar al Imperio al sufrimiento de las consecuencias.

—¡Estás olvidando con quién hablas, Beryl! —vociferó a voz en cuello—. Soy el Príncipe del Imperio, su monarca y el que toma las decisiones.

—¡Estás poniendo en riesgo al planeta! Por eso te atacó el espíritu de la tierra —atacó Beryl sin pensarlo.

Ante el ataque de Beryl, Endymion se enfureció en serio. No era simplemente que le hubiera recordado aquel ataque en el que apenas pudo defenderse, era que usaba aquel como su debilidad; era la primera vez que ella hablaba con el fin de herirlo. Era la primera vez que se enfurecía con ella, pero —también— era la primera vez que ella le había hablado en tal forma. Recordó entonces todas aquellas veces en las que escuchó alguien la llamaba "Reina Beryl" y supo que no permitiría ella se adjudicara tal poder; no estando él allí.

—Márchate —ordenó controlado y sin subir el tono una vez más—. Es una orden.

Endymion se quedó de pie, observó la sorpresa en el rostro de Beryl, su incomprensión y su dolor. Él apretó la quijada para no decir más, todo estaba dicho y él sólo estaba en espera de que su orden se cumpliera.

Beryl entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Endymion se dejó caer a su silla. Estaba furioso.

No estaba tan furioso con los desplantes de Beryl como por su acusación. En las palabras, estaba implícita la falta de confianza que ella tenía a su juicio. Si bien era cierto que le había propuesto matrimonio a la princesa Serenity sin pensar en las consecuencias; desde pisar la Tierra de nuevo no había dejado de pensar en posibilidades, consecuencias, probabilidades y riesgos. Sólo eso lo tenía al borde de la razón; y, aún así, sabía que estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Si bien era una unión por amor, esto no implicaba que no hubiera connotaciones políticas.

Eso lo sabía; lo que no sabía era cómo terminaría todo aquello. ¿Cómo podría actuar —y cuándo debería actuar— para que todo se inclinara en pos de la prosperidad y la felicidad de la Tierra… y, ahora, también de la Luna?

(À suivre)


	11. Act 11

Act. XI

Beryl suspiró furiosa después de ese pleito con Endymion. No le cabía en la cabeza que él, por sobre todos los habitantes del Reino, prefiriera a los lunares. Él era quien debería estar más en contra de ese otro reino que nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era la misión del Príncipe y monarca el cuidar y proteger a los habitantes del planeta… ¡al planeta mismo! En cambio, ¿qué hacía? Tiraba toda precaución por la ventana y se unía —ni siquiera se aliaba, ¡se unía!— con los enemigos del planeta.

Detuvo su furioso caminar sólo para dar un pisotón en el suelo con rabia. Quería hacerlo entender razones, aunque tuviera que patear un par de veces a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —sonó una voz gruesa, sorprendida, a su espalda.

—El Príncipe —respondió a Paio con frustración en cada sílaba—. El Príncipe cambió desde que fue a la Luna. Por eso siempre lo he dicho, Paio: "Los lunares son los culpables del sufrimiento en la Tierra".

—Sé lo que dice pero, aún así, no debería azotarle la puerta al príncipe. Sigue siendo el monarca —dijo en confidencia, sonando ligeramente divertido.

Beryl se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con vergüenza ante ese gesto… y ante los que Paio no había visto antes.

Suspiró tratando de sacar el enojo restante de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —admitió derrotada, sólo para que su discurso elevara su volumen en seguida—. Y eso me pone más furiosa —y, aunque estaba furiosa, un ligero tono de diversión histérica se coló en la discusión—; él debería protegernos en contra de los lunares pero ¡parece que el monarca comienza a darle más importancia a esos que a nosotros!

—Aún así —cortó Paio paternalmente—. No puede faltarle el respeto así al príncipe. Las batallas se ganan con inteligencia y una cabeza fría; no con enojo e impulsividad, Reina Beryl.

Ante eso, Beryl perdió cualquier rastro de enojo, sólo cabía en ella una gran sorpresa y la sensación de que comenzaba a comprender algo que nunca antes. Esa comprensión venía con aquellas últimas dos palabras susurradas por Paio. Le había llamado "Reina Beryl" aún con Endymion pisando el suelo del planeta. Eso, como mínimo, era la demostración de un sisma en su lealtad.

Por un segundo se sintió como si algunos —no sólo Paio— la vieran como competidora o rival para el trono. Frunció el ceño con confusión; no había nada más lejano a sus verdaderos deseos. Sonrió a Paio de cualquier manera, agradeciendo aquel gesto que le indicaba más cercanía y confianza que nunca antes.

No quería rechazar el cariño que el general le demostraba en ese momento justo en que necesitaba sentirse… acompañada; sentir que no estaba sola por considerar a los lunares como enemigos. Sentir que alguien —aunque no fuera el Príncipe o los Caballeros— estaba a su lado.

Y, aunque "Reina Beryl" también sonaba como traición a la corona, ella optó por tomarlo como una demostración de afecto. Abrazó al general veterano en agradecimiento y, aunque sintió raro el contacto con él, sólo se apartó cuando le hubo dado las gracias por sus palabras de aliento y su tibio regaño.

Eso le había puesto en perspectiva sus acciones.

Ahora sabiendo que tenía que disculparse con su amigo después de la discusión que habían tenido, Beryl estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina real a punto de llamar. Aún no lograba hacerlo.

Aún no sabía por qué disculparse. Sí, se había alterado y le había hablado mal al Príncipe, le había hecho un par de groserías o más al dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, al gritarle, al azotar la puerta al irse… pero él había dicho algo impensable, algo muy próximo a herejía. Unir el Reino de la Tierra y el Reino de la Luna era —sinceramente— una estupidez. Una mala estrategia y una peor idea.

Aunque se pudiera ganar el poder mítico del Cristal de Plata, acarrearía más problemas que beneficios. Los reinos de Mercurio, Marte, Venus, Júpiter, Neptuno, Urano, Saturno y Plutón no lo permitirían. Verían a la Tierra con envidia y deseo de venganza. Miles de terrícolas morirían y la Luna se protegería a ella misma. La Tierra sería dejada sola para pelear esa batalla de los mundos y, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, ellos no estaban preparados para una guerra a tal escala.

No podía importarle menos lo que sucediera con Reinos tan lejanos como los de otros planetas, la Tierra era su planeta y no podía permitir que le sucediera algo como perder una guerra. Tanta muerte y la esclavitud resultante… la colonización del planeta y la consecuente discriminación a los que deberían poseer el planeta. No, ella no podía permitir que algo así pasara. No permitiría que sus pesadillas cobraran tal envergadura porque, en la frontera Norte, era justo así como temían las invasiones del Reino Oscuro. Esto sería peor, mucho peor.

Tenía que hacer que el Príncipe viera aquello, que la escuchara. Y eso sólo podría hacerlo tras disculparse… y no volviendo a exaltarse. Respiró hondo para cobrar valor y controlar sus miedos.

Cuando tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, se extrañó por un segundo. Llamó a la puerta con golpes más fuertes antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar la oficina vacía. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento ya había tirado algunos papeles. Beryl entró allí sólo para levantar los papeles y cerrar la ventana para evitar que el viento volviera a tirar algo.

Buscó entonces al Príncipe por pasillos y estancias sin encontrarlo; fue a los jardines y hasta a las caballerizas.

.

Veía al príncipe a través de una ventana. Ella estaba escondida tras un árbol de grueso tronco, sólo mirándolo y sonriendo. Sus manos se apoyaban sobre la corteza rugosa para asirse a algo, para no caer.

Había bajado de la Luna con aquella horrible sensación en su estómago que le hacía sentir vacía y sin energía, para descubrir que ésta se originaba por estar separada del príncipe; lo había descubierto sólo al verlo. Aún viendo su perfil a la distancia y a través de una ventana —pero estando en el mismo planeta—, aquella sensación ya no fue de vacío sino de plenitud y de un nerviosismo propio de verlo a él y no por haber vuelto a la Tierra una vez más… sin permiso o excusa.

Suspiró una vez ante la estampa de Endymion y se sorprendió cuando él aventó algo hacia el frente. El príncipe se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió, pareciendo necesitar aire, y clavó la mirada hacia donde ella estaba.

Serenity se agitó cuando creyó que el príncipe la veía. Se escondió detrás del árbol y sintió sus mejillas arder de inmediato; un segundo después la asaltó un pensamiento diferente: y, ¿si él se enojaba al verla?

En su afán de verlo, no se había puesto a pensar en tal posibilidad.

Se frotó las manos nerviosamente mientras pensaba en ello. Si él estaba tan ocupado como lo había parecido, podría distraerlo; si estaba tan enojado, podría molestarse más con su presencia. Y, ¿si no era bienvenida? Palideció ante su pensamiento. No quería que Endymion se enojara con ella, o que la sintiera como un estorbo. Entonces, tendría que volver a la Luna.

Ya contaba la visita como una misión cumplida sólo al haberlo visto, al haber calmado ese vacío en ella. Tenía que volver, también, antes que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia —sobretodo Luna… o Venus—. Pero se iría tras una última mirada, decidió.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por el lateral del árbol para buscar el perfil del príncipe, lo que encontró fue la mirada de éste clavada en la suya, estando a pocos metros de distancia de ella. Por un segundo ninguno dijo nada.

Él estaba sorprendido, ella avergonzada.

—¿Serenity? —preguntó él en un susurro teñido de incredulidad mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Hola —respondió tímidamente pero acercándose también a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No es luna llena; es peligroso… —sonó preocupado.

—Tenía que verte —confesó en un tono natural.

Las manos de Endymion se alzaron hacia ella, buscando un contacto; las de ella buscaron las de él en un gesto idéntico. Cuando las palmas se reunieron, ella se sonrojó mientras sus ojos brillaban con amor.

.

Sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil cuando al fin encontró al Príncipe.

Endymion, el Príncipe del Imperio de la Tierra y su mejor amigo, tomaba a una mujer por las manos. Las palmas de ambos se tocaban, los labios de ambos sonreían… mientras a ella se le rompía el corazón.

Esa sensación le confirmaba lo que más temía: ya no era la persona más cercana a Endymion.

Él dijo algo entonces y la otra mujer sonrió con afecto, enamorada.

Beryl tuvo que huir de la escena, tenía que huir de ella misma y de lo que sentía… porque sentía moría.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta refugiarse en su habitación.

Apenas se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a Endymion con otra mujer, una que jamás había visto en la corte siquiera; apenas había recuperado la sujeción de sus emociones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Dándose un segundo para recomponer su vestimenta y su cabello, fue a abrir la puerta.

Entrecerró los ojos casi con desconfianza cuando vio al Príncipe esperando ser recibido.

—¿Príncipe? —dijo con la voz ronca por el nudo en su garganta.

—Beryl, quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo él con una gran sonrisa y adelantando a la mujer de cabello dorado que iba tras sus talones—. Ella es Serenity, la princesa del Milenio de Plata y del Reino de la Luna.

Beryl dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. Los otros lo tomaron como una invitación y entraron al único lugar que ella había creído la mantendría resguardada.

El Príncipe hablaba de lo que fuera, porque ella no podía siquiera escuchar las palabras. Juraría que él estaba hablando, pero no escuchaba —tampoco— la voz de Endymion. Veía a la princesa sonreír y reír y moverse y parecer un artículo de decoración… pero tampoco la veía realmente.

En ese momento, como si el tiempo no pasara, su mente quedó en blanco. No podía reaccionar, no sabía reaccionar; no podía sentir… no sabía cómo sentir o qué sentir.

—Príncipe —interrumpió ella lo que él estuviera diciendo—. Yo… —comenzó Beryl sólo para descubrir que no tenía idea qué iba a decir; o qué había intentado comenzar a decir.

Tenía la mirada de Endymion y de la lunar sobre ella, ambos esperando lo que ella fuera a decir. Su mente apenas reaccionó ante esa espera, sentía una ansiedad por contestar y, al mismo tiempo, una confusión por no saber qué iba a decir.

—Yo… —dudó de nuevo justo antes de decir la primera cosa que le pasó por la cabeza—. Yo regreso a la frontera Norte, Príncipe. El Reino Oscuro no ha sido derrotado y… necesito parte del ejército —terminó sabiendo que aquello sólo era para escapar y sabiendo que aquello no era lo que había comenzado a decir.

El Príncipe la miró con confusión, como si su pedido estuviera completamente fuera de la discusión. Siendo justa con él, probablemente él hubiera estado hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

—Déjeme ir, Príncipe —siguió antes que le negara su petición… o le preguntara de qué hablaba—. Quiero demostrarle que no soy sólo fiel, sino un elemento capaz y valioso para usted.

El Príncipe la miró directo a los ojos, como si quisiera saber lo que en verdad pensaba. Beryl sintió que su cuerpo dejaba ese estado de entumecimiento en el que se había sumergido, irguió la espalda y lo miró a los ojos. Su resolución le ganó el permiso.

Entonces ella huyó de nuevo. Esta vez, al campo de batalla.

.

Tras enterarse que la Princesa no había estado en el oratorio, como había sido informada, la buscó dentro del palacio esperando encontrarla dormida en algún lugar. No la había encontrado y, la preocupación por no verla en los lugares que acostumbraba visitar casi la hace olvidar el porqué la buscaba: la presentación de la Princesa en la corte venusina se acercaba y ella —como princesa de Venus— tenía que arreglar el evento.

Sin haberla encontrado aún, buscó el apoyo del resto del equipo. Venus encontró a las guardianas en el jardín que Jupiter cuidaba. En cuanto ellas notaron su presencia, y su humor, se acercaron de inmediato.

—La Princesa no estaba en el oratorio —anunció secamente. Fuera por el tono o por las implicaciones, el resto se tensó en su lugar—. ¿Dónde está?

Todas se quedaron en silencio, tratando de dar una respuesta que ninguna tenía.

—Antes de irse al oratorio —recordó Jupiter con un suspiro—, la Princesa, estaba viendo la Tierra.

Venus cerró los ojos ante las palabras. De nada servía seguir buscando en la Luna. La Princesa había ido a la Tierra. Lo supo de inmediato.

Venus cerró los ojos, no con la exasperación que hubiera sentido en otro momento. Además, sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Una imagen en su mente la hizo sentir algo raro… algo que se parecía demasiado al miedo. No era sólo miedo, sin embargo; una calidez inundó su cuerpo en cuanto la imagen se volvió un recuerdo y tuvo que detener una sonrisa que comenzaba en sus labios cuando su mente pronunció el nombre del hombre en su recuerdo. Se preguntó entonces cómo estarían los Caballeros; si Jedite estaría protegiendo al príncipe con el poder de su planeta, si Nefrite seguiría sonriéndole a cada mujer que se cruzaba en su camino, si Zoisite aún en la Tierra sonreía como si estuviera descubriendo puntos débiles en otros, si Kunzite habría irrumpido en un entrenamiento ajeno o si sus preocupaciones habrían incordiado a alguien más. Kunzite.

Si iba a la Tierra, tal vez tuviera un par de segundos para saludar a los Caballeros antes de devolver a la Princesa al Milenio de Plata.

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! No podía darse el lujo del tiempo cuando la Princesa podía estar en peligro. Tendría que ir por la Princesa y regresar a la Luna mientras evitaba que la oscuridad de la Tierra pudiera atacar a la Princesa.

—Tenemos que ir por ella —dijo Mars—. No vas a poder sola, Venus. No en la Tierra y tú sola.

Venus la miró una vez. Los ojos de la guardiana de Marte eran agudos para el peligro y, aunque Mars no hubiera poseído el don de visiones que les advertían de los peligros por venir, Venus sabía que Mars tenía razón. Ella sola no podría viajar a la Tierra estando la Luna en cuarto menguante, completar la travesía, encontrar a la Princesa, luchar si era necesario y regresar a la Luna con la Princesa sin daño alguno.

—No les puedo pedir que hagan esto —dijo Venus.

—También somos sus guardianas —dijo Jupiter—. No puedes detenernos tampoco.

Venus sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir con la Reina —dijo Mercury—. Ella es la única que nos puede llevar a la Tierra.

—Podemos… unir nuestros poderes planetarios —sugirió Venus con un temblor apenas perceptible en la voz.

—¿Venus? —preguntó Mars habiendo notado el tono en su líder.

Venus se llevó la mano a los ojos aceptando que no podría escapar de las repercusiones de no haber vigilado mejor a la Princesa. La Reina la regañaría, mínimo, y ella no podía evitar tener que asumir las consecuencias.

—Vamos con la Reina —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la marcha hacia la sala del trono.

.

Sin poder subir la mirada del piso, Venus caminó el largo pasillo que la llevaría hasta el trono. En el trono, sentada como si la esperara para darle el castigo que merecía, la Reina la miraba mientras ella se acercaba.

Frente al trono y a su Reina, Venus tragó con fuerza una vez. Escuchó los pasos de Mars, Mercury y Jupiter tras ella, apenas haciendo eco y deteniéndose a dos pasos a su espalda. No necesitaba verlas para saber que ellas presentaban una actitud tan parecida a la suya. Jupiter, Mars y Mercury se arrodillaron mientras ella, como líder del equipo, permanecía en pie.

Las cuatro guardianas habían fallado en su misión.

—Venus —llamó la Reina con un ligero tono de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

—Reina Serenity —comenzó Venus con voz clara, pero gesto adolorido—; he venido con una petición ante usted. Una que, suplico, sea concedida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la Reina ahora sonando preocupada.

Venus apretó la quijada e inhaló profundamente para recobrar el valor, pues éste le fallaba.

—La Princesa no está en la Luna —soltó.

—Serenity —suspiró la Reina resignada.

—Llévenos a la Tierra; nosotras traeremos a la Princesa —habló Venus de nuevo—. Yo, Venus, asumo las consecuencias tanto de la situación que me trae con este pedido como por el pedido mismo. Por favor, déjenos traer a la Princesa de vuelta al Milenio de Plata. Cuando ella esté segura de nuevo, yo recibiré mi castigo.

La Reina exhaló aire decorosamente y se vio relajada de nuevo. Sólo podía agradecer que su hija tuviera unas guardianas que la querían y que se preocupaban tanto por ella.

—Ve, Venus —accedió suavemente—; vayan, guardianas. Vayan con las bendiciones de la Luna. Y, en cuanto a tú castigo, Venus… Gracias por preocuparte por la Princesa, gracias por cuidarla; gracias, guardianas, por alojarla en sus corazones —la Reina se puso de pie frente a las guardianas, elevó los brazos e invocó el poder del Cristal de Plata. Un brillo blanco apareció entre sus manos—. Estando en la oscuridad, guardianas, no se dejen guiar por nada más que por sus corazones. Si sus corazones desean llegar con bien a la Princesa, sus corazones las guiarán a través de la oscuridad.

Venus vio la luz del Cristal de Plata cubriendo la sala del trono y a la Reina. Lo siguiente que supo era que flotaba en la oscuridad; el resto de las guardianas no estaban con ella.

Se sintió flotar y ser impulsada por una fuerza externa, una a la que no temió. Pensó entonces en la Princesa Serenity, en su risa, en sus juegos, en los gritos de ánimo que siempre la alentaban en los entrenamientos. Y su corazón se llenó con una calidez que conocía bien. Ella viajaba a la Tierra por su Princesa.

Un pensamiento ajeno se coló en su mente y éste no era para otro que para el líder de los Caballeros. También podría verlo a él de nuevo. La calidez en su corazón aumentó con ese pensamiento hasta que sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa. También quería ver al Caballero.

Con la imagen de él en la mente y la sonrisa en los labios, Venus cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar.

.

Tras Beryl abandonar su habitación tan intempestivamente, el Príncipe y la princesa se miraron entre ellos.

—Lo siento, princesa —se disculpó él mientras la hacía salir de la habitación—. No sé que le ha pasado a Beryl. No se lo tomes a mal, ella…

—Jamás podría —interrumpió ella—. Si tú la estimas como amiga, entonces debe ser una magnífica persona —sonrió antes de fruncir el ceño y ponerse seria—. Lo que mencionó, sin embargo… ¿están en guerra?

El Príncipe asintió.

—Con el Reino Oscuro. Al regresar de la Luna me enteré que éste ha estado cobrando fuerza y movimiento. No he podido evitar relacionar a aquella criatura que la Reina nos comentó con el Reino Oscuro —comenzó sólo para detenerse al ver el gesto de la princesa—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nos ocuparemos de ello; tú estás segura aquí, conmigo.

La princesa sonrió y se apoyó en él con un hombro. La mano de él fue directa a su otro hombro. La acercó más a su costado.

—¡Princesa! —sonó la voz de los Caballeros, como una sola, impresionados y principalmente asustados.

Serenity sonrió ante los cuatro allí. Estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, de encontrarlos en el palacio de Endymion y, sobre todo, de que la recordaran.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —comenzó Kunzite sonando alarmado—. Es peligroso…

Serenity rió con pura felicidad al encontrarlos preocupados por su bienestar. Sentía que había encontrado más amigos en los que confiar. Su risa interrumpió al Caballero, ella usó el silencio para hablar.

—No me pasó nada y sólo quería venir a su planeta para resolver una duda —dijo con sencillez.

—¿Una duda? —soltó Zoisite.

—¿Ya la resolvió? —siguió Nefrite.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar al príncipe. Había resuelto la duda en cuanto vio a Endymion, en cuanto volvió a sentir la calidez en su corazón y a sentirse completa. Endymion era una gran parte de su felicidad.

—Princesa —dijo Kunzite con un suspiro resignado—; si ha resuelto su duda, le imploro que vuelva a la Luna.

—Es más peligroso que regrese cuando no hay luna llena —rezongó el Príncipe de inmediato.

Ante el intercambio, Serenity miró de uno a otro, asustada.

—Tienen razón —dijo a ambos y no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en la voz—. Las guardianas van a venir por mí.

Tal vez eso era lo que más la asustaba. El viaje, con el poder del Cristal de Plata, no era nada qué temer: la ira de Venus, Luna y Artemis sin embargo… eso la ponía a temblar.

El carraspeo de un par de Caballeros la regresó a aquel pasillo del castillo de la Tierra. Miró a los cuatro allí reunidos tratando de adivinar cuáles de ellos habían producido aquel sonido de incomodidad y encontró a los cuatro viéndose igual de afectados. Cada uno veía en una dirección diferente, pero ninguno la veía a ella o a Endymion. Además, podía percibir un leve sonrojo en la mayoría de ellos.

—Si el Príncipe lo permite —comenzó Kunzite regresando la mirada a su interlocutor—, podríamos ofrecer alojamiento a nuestras antiguas anfitrionas.

—Podríamos mostrarles la misma hospitalidad que nos ofrecieron —secundó Jedite.

Endymion miró a sus Caballeros y tuvo que evitar que su sonrisa asomara en el gesto. No podía sonreír si quería lograr algo con ellos.

—No lo creo prudente, Caballeros —dijo él. En parte era por cómo hacía comenzado ese periodo en la Luna y "la misma hospitalidad" podría tomarse como "venganza" por parte de algún Caballero u otro.

—Es más peligroso que regrese cuando no hay luna llena —dijo Zoisite repitiendo las palabras que él mismo había dicho. Esta vez no pudo mantener su gesto estoico, alzó una ceja ante el escuchar sus propias palabras usadas en su contra.

—Príncipe —comenzó Nefrite mientras lo apartaba un poco de los demás—. Podríamos… distraerlas un poco, así usted pasaría más tiempo con la princesa —sonrió.

—Nefrite… —dijo él tratando de controlar su temperamento a causa de las implicaciones de aquellas palabras.

—Sólo digo que, así, la princesa no tendría que regresar tan pronto —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué piensas de esto, princesa? —preguntó Endymion ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Serenity respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Nos podemos quedar? —dijo cubriendo una gran sonrisa con las manos, pero dejando escapar el sentimiento por sus ojos.

—Será lo que tú desees —aceptó el Príncipe ante la princesa. Volteó a sus Caballeros—. Reciban a nuestras invitadas —ordenó tibiamente.

Los Caballeros aceptaron la orden con mayor formalidad que la necesaria y marcharon de inmediato. Endymion se permitió sonreír entonces. De cualquier forma iba a aceptar la petición de sus Caballeros, ahora, sólo hacía falta que ellos convencieran a las guardianas.

(À suivre)


	12. Act 12

Act. XII

Cuando Venus abrió los ojos vio directo frente a ella. Como si de un golpe se tratara, la emoción de verlo de nuevo le llegó al estómago, el sonrojo a las mejillas y estaba segura que el viento no era el culpable de las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos sino la emoción que el sólo verlo le había causado.

Sólo eso le había demostrado una cosa que no se había permitido siquiera pensar: estaba enamorada de él.

Sin poderse mover ante el descubrimiento, sólo pudo verlo mientras era él quien se acercaba. Apenas pudo ver que el resto hacía lo mismo con sus compañeras.

Nefrite fue directo a Jupiter, él con su sonrisa; Jedite a Mars, con su eterno sonrojo frente a la guardiana; Zoisite a Mercury, con su caminar confiado; Kunzite a ella, con su porte autoritario.

Y, cuando sus ojos captaron en la periferia las reacciones de las guardianas, supo que ellas también habían sentido lo mismo. Las guardianas de la Princesa Serenity estaban enamoradas de los Caballeros del Imperio de la Tierra.

Venus tomó aire en una bocanada y sujetó sus sentimientos en aras de su deber.

—La princesa está bien y con el Príncipe —comenzó Kunzite mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y no apartaba la mirada.

Venus sintió que aquellos ojos grises hacían más que mirarla, menos que juzgarla; era como si esa mirada estuviera cargada de algo… de significado. Temía que esa mirada le estuviera diciendo algo en un lenguaje que ella no entendía; uno que —tal vez— no quería entender.

—Tengo que verla —dijo esperando que su tono no dejara asomar lo que recientemente había descubierto en ella—. Tengo que llevarla de vuelta a la Luna, Caballero.

Kunzite abrió sus labios para responder. Venus fijó la mirada en el movimiento de esos labios y sintió los propios abrirse esperando… algo.

—¡Venus! ¡Mars! ¡Mercury! ¡Jupiter! —sonó la alegre voz de la Princesa mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Venus dejó de ver al Caballero y miró a su Princesa.

—¡Princesa! —comenzó con el regaño—. ¡¿De nuevo estás aquí?! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

La Princesa se puso roja de inmediato. Tal vez por ser regañada frente a todos o porque la hubiera descubierto habiendo viajado a la Tierra tantas veces. Aún roja, corrió de vuelta unos pasos sólo para usar al príncipe de escudo ante los gritos.

—Pero quería saber algo —rezongó la Princesa aún usando al príncipe como escudo.

—Debe ser muy difícil tratar de controlar al manojo de curiosidad que tienes por princesa —dijo Kunzite terminando con una risa sencilla.

—¡Kunzite! —gritó el príncipe a su Caballero.

Mientras él respondía al Príncipe y el príncipe al Caballero, Venus se sintió enrojecer completamente. No era el comentario lo que había causado tal reacción, era la voz con la que lo había dicho, cómo lo había dicho y, sobre todo, aquella risa que no era burla sino simple felicidad. Ese comentario, lo había sentido como si Kunzite comprendiera su deber, su esfuerzo… como si la hubiera comprendido a ella a fondo. Además, tenía que respetar a un hombre que pusiera en palabras la verdad de ello.

.

Habiendo llegado a la Tierra recién y habiendo descubierto sus sentimientos, Venus no podía calmar sus nervios. Una extraña sensación se asentó en su estómago no bien pisó el castillo y no la había dejado desde entonces. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada a la vez. Y, eso, sin contar lo que sentía al estar cerca de Kunzite; eso era cien veces peor. Tampoco ayudaba a sus nervios el estar a su lado en este momento.

Mientras ella había decidido cuidar a la Princesa en la Tierra y cuidarla de cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse, no había contado con que Kunzite se uniera a ella. Ahora estaba más pendiente de él, de sus movimientos y de cada uno de sus gestos, que de la Princesa. Tenía que echarle la culpa a estar viviendo aquello por primera vez. Estaba en el planeta Tierra, estaba fallando en su misión de regresar a la Princesa al Milenio de Plata, y estaba enamorada.

Y es que por nadie había sentido lo que sentía por él, incluso tras haberle gustado algunos otros —lo suficiente como para conocer la diferencia en sus sentimientos—. "Enamorada" no comenzaba a definirlo.

Miró de reojo al culpable de que ella sintiera aquellas emociones en su pecho y notó que algo había cambiado en él. A pesar de que en la Luna él se había mostrado hostil, desagradable, apático y después sincero, amable y atento, en su planeta lucía… Diferente. ¿Sería ella, al saberse enamorada, quién lo veía de forma distinta?

Lo miró más descaradamente. El cabello seguía teniendo el color plateado de siempre, el largo era el mismo; la forma de sus ojos, el gris de ellos. Las facciones… y, cuando él la descubrió viéndolo y le sonrió, una descarga de adrenalina que nada tenía que ver con batalla la atravesó completa.

—¿Estás bien, Venus? —preguntó él acercándose los pasos que antes les habían se parado.

Ella apenas atinó a asentir con la cabeza y quedarse mirándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sintió enrojecer y desvió la mirada hacia la Princesa… Hacia donde ella había estado. Entonces sí, la adrenalina en su cuerpo fue de batalla.

—¿Princesa? —gritó buscándola con la mirada.

—Tranquila, Venus —intentó calmarla Kunzite tomándola por el brazo.

Venus jaló su brazo para liberarse del agarre del otro y volvió una fiera mirada hacia él; lo supo en cuanto él se alejó un paso de ella.

—¿Dónde está la Princesa Serenity? —soltó con una amenaza implícita.

—Se adelantaron —explicó señalando un camino entre los altos árboles del jardín de palacio—. Te encontrabas sumida en tus pensamientos.

Venus enrojeció más allá del bochorno, también estaba furiosa. Furiosa con ella misma por haberse distraído en tal forma.

—Vamos —se dijo a ella misma, aunque lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Ella siguió el camino que el Caballero le había indicado. No tardó mucho en encontrar las espaldas de los príncipes, ambos sujetados de las manos y caminando plácidamente; justo como lo habían hecho bajo su mirada.

—Todo está bien, Venus —le llegó la voz de Kunzite desde atrás.

Ella asintió para no mentir en voz alta.

No. No estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. Kunzite era una distracción a su misión de proteger a la Princesa. Entonces, ¿por qué no quería separarse de él?

Pero, si pudiera… Si tan siquiera pudiera tener algo para ella, algo que fuera únicamente para ella… Porque tenía una misión que la definía como guardiana, para proteger a la Princesa y al Sistema Solar; tenía un trono que la definía como princesa, para prosperidad de su pueblo; pero no tenía nada que fuera sólo para ella.

Y, si le fuera posible desear algo —una única cosa—, desearía a ese Caballero que era tanto un guerrero como un amigo, que era tan diferente a ella como al mismo tiempo era tan parecido.

Venus siguió a los príncipes más de cerca, como reprochándose el haberlos perdido de vista una vez. No dio dos pasos más antes de sentir las manos de Kunzite sobre sus hombros. El contacto desató una corriente eléctrica que subió por su espalda haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensara tanto por la sorpresa como por el contacto.

Ella miró las espaldas reales, intentando abstraerse del toque ajeno.

—Dales espacio —dijo Kunzite acercándose a Venus para susurrar las palabras. Había sentido a Nefrite a pocos pasos de distancia; lo cual les daba a ellos dos un descanso.

—¿Espacio? —rezongó ella sin voltear a verlo.

—El Príncipe es honorable, Venus. No dejará que nada malo le suceda a la princesa —siguió mientras notaba los hombros de la guardiana tensarse.

—Lo sé —respondió ella sonando apesumbrada—. No es eso, es sólo que…. no estamos en la Luna.

Kunzite miró las espaldas reales alejarse unos pasos de ellos y comenzó a soltar la sujeción con la que mantenía a la guardiana cerca de él. Dudó un segundo en dejarla ir por completo. La calidez de su piel bajo el uniforme le entibiaba desde las palmas, la forma de los hombros que sostenía le parecía la exacta para sus manos. Entonces aferró más su agarre y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazar a la guardiana entre sus brazos.

Suspiró una vez mientras veía a los príncipes. Entonces el Príncipe volteó el rostro para mirarlo por sobre su hombro, sonrió y le hizo un gesto que, Kunzite, sólo pudo entender como uno de ánimo. Mientras el Príncipe se acercaba a la princesa para decirle algo en un tono que ellos no escucharan, Kunzite sólo pudo sorprenderse del gesto del Príncipe.

Un segundo después los príncipes salieron corriendo, Venus trató de seguirlos y él la jaló para besarla.

Lo siguiente fue recibir un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

Kunzite se encorvó hacia adelante tratando de jalar aire de nuevo a sus pulmones, pero sin dejar de sujetar a Venus por los hombros. Mientras ella gritaba algo de misiones y atrevimientos —y trataba de seguir a los príncipes— él pudo recobrarse un poco del puñetazo de la guardiana.

—Los príncipes nos dieron un poco de tiempo a solas —dijo en un gruñido causado por la falta de aire—. Nefrite los espera a pocos pasos.

—Perdón —dijo ella con un tono débil y mirando al piso apenada—, creí que me estabas distrayendo de mi deber.

—Jamás haría eso —dijo mientras recuperaba el aire que el golpe le había sacado—. El castillo es seguro y está protegido por la magia de Jedite.

—¿La magia de Jedite? —repitió confundida—. Oh, ¿es eso raro que sentí al entrar?, ¿lo qué se siente como mariposas en el estómago?

Kunzite suspiró con una mezcla de fastidio y de decepción.

—Preferiría ser yo quien te cause esa sensación, no Jedite —se quejó.

—El Caballero no me causa lo mismo que tú —dijo ella con naturalidad.

—¿Qué causo en ti? —preguntó sonando esperanzado.

—Miedo —dijo sencillamente.

Kunzite reculó un paso. Sus brazos quedaron a mitad de camino a ninguna parte y no se atrevió a dar un segundo paso fuera hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

—Cada vez que estoy contigo —continuó Venus—, tengo miedo de distraerme de mi misión de proteger a la Princesa. Estoy más pendiente de ti que de ella y… eso no me lo puedo permitir —terminó volteando la mirada.

—Venus —dijo él como si pudiera respirar sin impedimento una vez más—, eres fuerte y determinada; un líder como pocos —dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella—. Para alguien como tú, el que sea difícil no quiere decir que sea imposible. No cuando vale la pena.

Kunzite acarició la mejilla de Venus buscando atraer su mirada de nuevo a él. Ella movió el rostro hacia él, siguiendo la caricia, pero mantuvo los ojos mirando aún a otro punto. Él la llamó de nuevo mientras se acercaba y la besaba de nuevo. Esta vez no recibió un puñetazo como respuesta sino un tentativo beso que cobró valor e intensidad en muy poco.

Respondió a la pasión de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Por su mente pasó todo lo que quería hacer con ella y todo lo que quería ella hiciera con él. Y del recatado beso que inició no quedó nada mientras ambos luchaban por aumentar la pasión de su unión.

Kunzite terminó el beso antes que éste los llevara a algo más apasionado y la sostuvo por los hombros mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Venus —llamó mientras hincaba una rodilla en el piso—. No te voy a pedir nada que yo no esté dispuesto a dar. Con las responsabilidades de mi cargo, hacia mi planeta y mi Príncipe; aunque no tenga más que ofrecerte que aquello que soy, aunque no sea digno de una princesa como tú…

—Kunzite, lo que eres es lo único que quiero para mí —interrumpió mientras ponía la mano sobre la mejilla de él.

—Entonces me entrego a ti, princesa de Venus y líder de guardianas planetarias, como el Caballero de la pureza y el afecto.

Kunzite tomó la mano que Venus mantenía en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios. Con un beso más, selló su promesa, su voto; su unión.

.

La llegada de la princesa y de las guardianas le sirvió para recordar aquello que había prometido: investigar Elysion. Había abierto la mayor parte de los libros de magia, de mitos, leyendas y relatos y apenas tenía algo que reportar. Tras leer un mismo nombre unas siete veces, temía, sólo le restaba un lugar al cual ir: Historia.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, se encaminó a esa parte de la biblioteca imperial.

No necesitó ni tiempo ni esfuerzo para buscar algo relacionado con ese nombre. "Rajal Makdut" aparecía en cada uno de esos libros; en algunos casos como monarca de ataño, a veces como un líder o como un tirano, como un conquistador o como el Grande; perverso o inmaculado. Y, según cada uno de esos libros, Makdut había sido absoluto en sus virtudes o absoluto en sus defectos. A Jedite le dolía la cabeza cada vez que tenía que leer algo del tipo ese. Como figura histórica le parecía nefasto… Aunque al resto de las personas les pareciera un héroe. No es que tuviera una razón para sentir antipatía por el muerto, no una válida, en todo caso. Pero, "el que miles repitan una mentira, no hace que ésta sea una verdad" y él no había vivido en la época de Rajal Makdut, por lo que no podía formarse una opinión propia; y no se dejaría engañar por estudiosos que tampoco estuvieron allí. Para él, Makdut, no era más que un humano normal, algo intermedio entre virtudes, defectos, pasiones, responsabilidades, contexto, personalidad y experiencias. Era el centro de todo aquello, como cada otra persona era el centro de eso mismo para sólo ella.

… tal vez su problema, después de todo, no era con el muerto sino con los estudiosos que o lo reverenciaban o lo despreciaban, pero que igualmente habían escrito miles de libros a cerca de él.

Lo más objetivo de los textos allí dispuestos eran las finanzas del reino de Makdut… Aunque esas también pudieran estar alteradas a favor o en contra de aquel, para hacerlo ver de una forma u otra, para aumentar o disminuir un conflicto político.

Azotó el décimo libro de Historia y se estiró sobre el respaldo de la silla. ¿Qué tendría que ver Rajal Makdut con Elysion? Esa era la pregunta clave. ¿Por qué era mencionado en los textos referentes a Elysion pero Elysion no era mencionado en los que él?

—Esta es la biblioteca —sonó la voz de Zoisite con un tono de suficiencia… como si fuera suya, o hubiera tenido algo que ver con cuán grande era.

Jedite no necesitó más que escuchar un aspaviento de sorpresa para darse cuenta que Mercury iba con el estratega. Jedite bufó su molestia al ser interrumpido pero aventuró una mirada hacia la guardiana deseando, antes que esperando, poder ver a la de Marte.

Apenas había visto a Mars para recibirla con las otras y en un par más de ocasiones, cuando se cruzaban en un pasillo o cuando coincidían junto al Príncipe y a la princesa. Ella parecía evitarlo, lo miraba poco y apenas cruzaba palabra con él.

Zoisite lo saludó alzando una ceja, sorprendido por su presencia. Él le devolvió el gesto, desinteresado.

Jedite volvió la atención al libro que había apartado. Zoisite se acercó a él antes que pudiera recordar dónde había dejado la lectura y miró por sobre su hombro para leer también. Jedite se sintió molesto por la cercanía del otro, por su interrupción y por que la guardiana de Mercurio sí le prestara atención al estratega.

—¿Encontró algo más interesante que tú? —preguntó Jedite para desquitarse de la frustración que sentía. Mars, Makdut y sus historiadores se estaban llevando la mejor parte de él.

—Al menos a mí me habla —devolvió Zoisite a manera de venganza. Jedite se esperaba una respuesta por el estilo. Suspiró derrotado y se apretó la cabeza con las manos.

—¿También te pone atención? —preguntó aún con las manos en la cabeza.

—Te sorprendería lo capaz que es para… —Zoisite se detuvo mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres de ella?

—Su cerebro —aceptó Jedite con un suspiro—. Rajal Makdut aparece en cada libro que Elysion, pero Elysion en ninguno en que él.

—Es curioso —asintió Zoisite mientras pensaba—. ¿Estrategia? —se ofreció.

Jedite se encogió de hombros. A esa altura tomaría lo que fuera. Zoisite tomó el gesto como un asentimiento.

—Si todo texto de Elysion habla de Makdut, pero los de Makdut no de Elysion… Quiere decir que Makdut es importante para Elysion, pero Elysion no para Makdut.

—¿Implicas que Makdut construyó Elysion? —soltó con sospecha y un dejo incredulidad. Según las leyendas Elysion era tan antiguo como el planeta.

—Tú sabes más de eso que yo —respondió el estratega ligeramente distraído. Seguía formando sus relaciones entre la información adquirida—. Sólo digo que es curioso. La leyenda de Elysion dice que pocos acceden a él, pero llaman a Makdut su conquistador; mientras que la Historia no hace mención de una victoria tal entre los reinos conquistados por el Grande.

—Que no se hable de ella, no quiere decir que no haya sucedido —dijo Mercury acercándose con un libro abierto en las manos y los ojos clavados en la lectura—. Se puede ocultar una batalla en la historia, pero jamás sus repercusiones.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo Zoisite pensativo—. Pero, ¿cómo saber cuáles repercusiones fueron por aquella batalla y no por otras?

—¿Cuándo comienzan las leyendas de Elysion? —preguntó aún con la nariz metida en el libro.

—Con el Gran Imperio —respondió Jedite.

—¿Gran Imperio? —preguntó Mercury sacando la nariz del libro. El que aquello no le quedara claro la había hecho interesarse. Lo que no le quedaba claro era si "Gran Imperio" se refería al también llamado Makdut "el Grande" quién había sido Imperio en la Tierra, o si así habían sido llamadas las tierras unificadas bajo su nombre o si había sido así llamada la época de apogeo que eso generó en el planeta—. ¿Hablan de Makdut como Imperio, de las tierras del imperio que creó o del apogeo consecuente?

—Espera —interrumpió Zoisite con una idea llegándole tras la pregunta—. Si Elysion comienza después del Gran Imperio, pero no se menciona en la Historia; si se menciona a Makdut con ese castillo pero no su relación… El que no se mencione nada, pero luego de Makdut comenzaran las leyendas, sólo puede significar que están protegiendo, u ocultando, la existencia de Elysion. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con historias incompletas o que se contradicen? Hay más en la historia de Makdut de lo que sabemos.

—Siempre hay más en la historia de un hombre —interrumpió Mars llegando.

—Mars —dijo Jedite poniéndose de pie.

—Rajal Makdut, el guerrero que unificó la Tierra en un solo Reino; Imperio de su tiempo, Pacificador de fronteras y Amigo de Marte. Es, en gran parte, al que le deben el Imperio en el que hoy viven, Caballeros.

—¿Tú lo conociste? —preguntó Jedite sorprendido y emocionado por aquella posibilidad.

Mars lo vio con una mueca molesta, de nuevo, y volteó la mirada con fastidio.

—Mars tiene 18 años terrestres, Jedite —susurró Mercury—. No podría haberlo conocido.

—Perdón —dijo con gesto frustrado por haberla molestado de nuevo por sus palabras—. Los selenitas son conocidos por su longevidad, yo creí…

—Creíste mal —soltó Mars enfurruñada—. Fue mi padre; Ares, rey de Marte, quién lo conoció.

—¿Ya me hablas de nuevo, Mars? —preguntó Jedite emocionado.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Tras decir aquello, Mars dio media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca. Sus pasos enérgicos dejaron a Jedite más derrotado que enfrentarse con los historiadores de Makdut. Mientras la veía marchar suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara con desesperación.

—Ve tras ella —sugirió Zoisite.

Jedite obedeció de inmediato.

.

Mars salió del castillo de la Tierra con paso enérgico, molesto. Ese… Caballero… tenía el tino de siempre decir lo peor posible. Ella se había acercado a él para pasar algo de tiempo con el hombre que le gustaba y él… él era un idiota.

Se acercó a las caballerizas dónde vio un grupo de animales siendo paseados. El sonido de los cascos sobre la piedra le recordó los sonidos de Marte. Tal vez haber mencionado al rey había hecho aquello. Hacía años que no se detenía a pensar en lo que había dejado en su planeta. Su familia, el sonido de metales en plena batalla, gritos de guerra y entrenamientos; monturas siendo preparadas para ejercicios militares.

Se acercó a uno de los animales descansando de pie, o esperando su turno para ser paseado y acercó la mano a su hocico con delicadeza. Esperó a que el animal sintiera curiosidad por ella y, cuando éste le tocó el guante con los belfos, supo que le permitía acariciarlo. Llevó su mano a su cuello y sintió el poder de esos músculos bajo su palma.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la fuerza del animal de batalla y recuperó un poco de la paz que le hacía perder el Caballero del Imperio de la Tierra.

—Jedite, eres un idiota —suspiró mientras acariciaba el cuello del caballo blanco.

—Lo sé —dijo Jedite contrito pero feliz al haber notado que Mars se sorprendía por su respuesta—. Aunque sólo me sucede contigo. Lo siento.

Cuando Mars lo volteó a ver, él le sonrió. Ella suspiró.

—Olvídalo —ofreció ella sonando lejana.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo si sigues furiosa conmigo?

—No estoy furiosa —dijo sólo para ver la mueca irónica del hombre. Volteó la mirada a otro lado y luego enfrentó de nuevo su mirada—. Bueno, sí; estoy enojada. Tú me haces enojar. Dices cosas sin sentido, me interrumpes en meditaciones y me distraes en los entrenamientos.

—¡No hago tal cosa! —soltó ofendido e incrédulo. Sólo había entrado en una ocasión a una de las habitaciones para encontrarse con la guardiana sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea… y en la Luna, sólo una vez habían entrenado para luego ser castigados por el concejal Artemis. ¡Él no la distraía!... ¿o sí? ¿Podría pensar que ella…

—¡Claro que lo haces! —espetó—. Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo.

—Sólo acaricias a un animal —espetó él también, indignado por su parte—. ¿Es entrenamiento o meditación? —soltó con lo que, un segundo después, a él mismo le sonó como una burla.

Pero Mars no respondió. Al menos no con palabras. La guardiana lo miró con furia y, en un movimiento, saltó a la espalda del animal blanco. Como si este hubiera entendido el deseo de ella, salió en una furiosa carrera.

Jedite se quedó con la boca abierta. Si no estaba equivocado, ese era el semental de Kunzite; y ese animal sólo respondía al Caballero líder.

No pudo sorprenderse más por lo que acababa de presenciar. Volteó la vista sólo para llamar a un caballerango y quitarle de las manos la rienda por la que llevaba a una yegua de temperamento furioso. Con un salto, también, montó al animal y salió tras la guardiana.

Tras perseguirla unos minutos, vio al par entrando en el bosque. Sorprendido al ver que en la montura de Kunzite no hubiera duda en el camino recto cual saeta, espoleó a la yegua bajo él. La sintió dudar al acercarse a los árboles, pero no permitió que el animal aflojara el paso. Guió al animal siguiendo la carrera de Mars mientras intentaba esquivar el golpe de las ramas en su cara y brazos.

Acortó la distancia entre él y ella hasta poder sentir que pronto la alcanzaría. Cuando la sintió a un brazo de distancia extendió su mano hacia ella, sintió el roce del cabello negro de Mars pero, antes de poder tocarla la yegua bajo él soltó una mordida al anca del blanco y éste devolvió una patada a la yegua. Ni la mordida alcanzó la piel ni la patada la cabeza; pero fue suficiente para que jinetes y caballos se apartaran de nuevo. El blanco de Kunzite viró a la derecha con fuerza, en una maniobra que hubiera tirado a cualquier jinete de la silla; pero no a Mars, ni aún ella montando a pelo.

Sabiendo que ni su montura ni él serían capaces de repetir la maniobra del blanco, él tuvo que dar una vuelta más abierta, lo cual le alejó más de su persecución. La yegua obedeció a la fuerza de la brida y unos segundos después salieron de los árboles al río del bosque. Jedite no se había dado cuenta cuánto se habían alejado del castillo hasta ese momento, de lo que se daba cuenta a la perfección era del salto que el blanco daba para librar el río.

Su yegua no siguió al blanco, reparó antes que saltar y lo llevó al piso con un golpe que le sacó el aire. La yegua resopló molesta y se alejó de su otrora jinete. Jedite luchó por recuperar la respiración mientras sentía toda la espalda doler por el golpe con el suelo y las piedras del linde del río. Sabiendo que había perdido a Mars dejó de luchar por incorporarse. ¿Por qué era que siempre hacía el ridículo frente a ella… o estando a su espalda?

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con el brazo esperando que la oscuridad consiguiente lo alejara de la vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Mars sonando… preocupada.

—Yo lo estoy, mi orgullo… ese no tanto —dijo aún con el brazo sobre los ojos.

—Déjame ver —dijo la guardiana retirando el brazo que él mantenía sobre su cara.

Él, aún obedeciendo al toque de Mars, no abrió los ojos. No podía mirarla a los ojos. Sintió algo fresco sobre la frente, una mano… enguantada. Fresca con el agua del río. Se sorprendió por el gesto de ella, y no quiso abrir los ojos por si eso era algún tipo de sueño.

—No soy tu niñera, así que no me hagas cuidarte —espetó Mars sonando molesta. Aunque algo en su tono le decía que no estaba tan molesta como quería sonar.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, su toque y sus acciones decían lo contrario. Y, cuando ella se acomodó para que sus piernas sostuvieran su adolorida cabeza, supo que el golpe había valido la pena.

—Sólo te quería impresionar —dijo él tras lo que pareció un largo silencio.

—Pues lo lograste —dijo ella con seriedad—. No puedo decir que haya sido para bien, pero me impresionaste.

Cuando lo sintió tensarse a sus palabras sonrió sabiendo que él no podía verla sonrojada, no teniendo su mano sobre los ojos como la tenía. El Caballero tenía algo que la hacía estallar en molestia, sentirse enternecida, acompañada, divertida, poderosa, y hasta… suave y delicada con él. Estar a su lado era tener una miríada de sensaciones que la hacían sentirse viva y aferrada a la realidad del momento. La hacían sentir que vivía en el momento del presente y no sólo en un presente que esperaba por un futuro funesto.

El Caballero que sostenía con cuidado en ese momento era una piedra de salvación, diferente a las guardianas y a su Princesa, pero una piedra de salvación que la mantenía cuerda.

Acarició el rostro de Jedite con delicadeza, fingiendo que atendía al herido, y llevó la mano de nuevo al frío del río. Dejó que su guante se empapara, cerró la mano en un puño para exprimir un poco el material y volvió a repasar los rasgos del rostro masculino. Detuvo su mano de nuevo en la frente, buscando darle consuelo ante el golpe que se había dado.

No había visto el golpe en sí, ella había estado pendiente del caballo que montaba, de su respiración y de los músculos que se movían con fuerza y agilidad. Fue cuando no escuchó los cascos ajenos cuando volvió la mirada para verlo en el linde del río luchando por respirar.

Había saltado del lomo del caballo antes que éste detuviera su carrera y se encontró yendo al Caballero antes de pensar siquiera en hacerlo.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias —dijo Jedite con un tono ofendido. Comenzaba a odiar cada vez que ella lo veía vulnerable.

—Te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿verdad? —suspiró Mars.

—No es eso, sólo me gustas… aunque te haga enojar —soltó sin pensar.

Un segundo después, Jedite, entendió lo que había dicho; abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía y sintió que su cara ardía como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Se molestó con él mismo cuando se supo colorado como doncel, pero la risa de ella valió la vergüenza. Esa risa era, si escuchaba bien, un tímido sonido nervioso que nunca antes había escuchado de la guardiana.

—No estás bien —dijo ella forzándolo gentilmente a volver a recostar su cabeza en sus piernas. Él no se resistió demasiado—. Comienzas a alucinar —completó, divertida.

Jedite sonrió a pesar del comentario, era el haber visto un leve rubor en las mejillas de Mars lo que le complacía. Alzó la mano para tocar el rostro de la guardiana pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar su meta. Las palabras de aquella aún resonaban fuertes en su recuerdo. "No me toques" le había ordenado… y aún no le permitía hacerlo de nuevo.

Él bajó la mano, se removió de su posición y comenzó a incorporarse. Ella se levantó con gráciles movimientos, sacudió su falda y le ofreció una mano como sólo lo había hecho tras el infernal entrenamiento del concejal Artemis. Jedite miró aquella mano con reticencia.

—Recárgate en mi hombro —ofreció ella.

—Me dijiste que no te tocara —dijo él con seriedad.

—Te estoy ofreciendo una excusa para que me toques —respondió sencillamente.

—Creo que ya he demostrado demasiada debilidad frente a ti, guardiana. Mi orgullo y mi honor no soportarán mucho más —dijo mientras se ponía en pie sobre sus tambaleantes piernas.

—No soy de las que cuida a otros en su convalecencia —le advirtió ella para insistir.

Jedite entendió. La mujer sí que lo trataba diferente, para ella, él no era cualquier otro entonces. Pero eso no significaba que ella lo viera como él a ella, no significaba que lo quisiera a su lado o que tuviera sentimientos más fuertes por él que por cualquier otro. No importaba, no del todo y no por el momento; ya se encargaría él de conseguir lo que quería y, en ese momento, decidía que la quería a ella a su lado… por siempre.

—Me gusta que me cuides —dijo tomándole un mechón de cabello para quitarlo de su cara. Recorrió el mechón de cabello casi hasta llegar a las puntas y lo besó con delicadeza—, pero también quiero cuidarte a ti. Aunque tarde en demostrarte que puedo, lo haré —dijo mirándola a los ojos aún sin soltar su cabello—. Por eso soy el caballero de la paciencia y la armonía —sonrió con un toque de malicia—… y, al saber esto de mí, te estoy ligando a mí de una manera que a ninguna otra porque te estoy dando lo que soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser.

—Apresúrate a llegar, entonces, Jedite —respondió Mars una sonrisa a propósito para provocarlo—; no te voy a esperar por siempre.

Habiendo dicho su parte, ella dio media vuelta y abrió el camino de vuelta por el bosque.

Jedite vio el cabello negro de Mars deslizarse cerca de sus dedos, como si quisieran tocarlo a él tanto como él deseaba tocarla a ella, y la figura de la mujer lo hipnotizó con el movimiento de sus caderas. Sonrió al fin, al recordar como ella lo había aceptado al fin.

(À suivre)


	13. Act 13

Act. XIII

Jupiter estaba en la planicie que las había visto llegar a la Tierra. Venus recién se había comunicado con la Reina Serenity y ella les había dado permiso para quedarse en la Tierra un poco más. Con ese peso menos en la consciencia, había querido sentir el aire y el sol como sólo se lograba sentir en ese planeta. Había terminado sentándose bajo la sombra del gran árbol que había cobijado también a Nefrite aquel día. Hasta ese momento en que lo vio en su propio planeta, había comprendido cuanto había extrañado la convivencia con él, su sentido del humor y hasta sus pequeños retos lanzados como si no se diera cuenta que lo hacía siquiera.

También, él se había visto diferente cuando las recibió allí mismo, cuando se acercó a ella, cuando la miró a los ojos. Se había visto con más fuerza, con una mayor envergadura de guerrero. Del Nefrite que había conocido en la Luna se había ido esa máscara de amistosa indiferencia por cuanto le rodeaba para dejarlo con la estampa de un Caballero digno de ese cargo.

Jupiter suspiró aún entrada en pensamientos hacia él.

—Tengo la impresión de que te han usado, Jupiter.

Esas palabras, y la voz de Nefrite, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró al Caballero como preguntándose qué había dicho y, sólo cuando las palabras de él se repitieron en su mente, se enojó en verdad. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, él tomó asiento a su lado. Eso la hizo permanecer en su lugar, ahora incómoda.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho? —soltó secamente. Estaba ofendida.

—Zoisite —respondió él mientras colocaba una canasta entre ellos.

A Jupiter no podía importarle menos lo que Nefrite llevara allí o la razón por la que la había dejado allí. En cualquier caso, él incluso podría estar poniendo una barrera de protección entre él y el enojo que le había causado. Eso hacían siempre, todos los que notaban un cambio de emoción en ella.

Ella se puso de pie para dos cosas: librar al Caballero del enojo que temía y para buscar a Zoisite para darle una paliza. Nadie la usaba a ella.

No había dado ni un paso para alejarse cuando sintió la mano de Nefrite sujetarla por la muñeca. Ella se detuvo, sorprendida porque alguien se atreviera a tocarla cuando molesta.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué? —preguntó estando ya a su espalda y pasando su mano de la muñeca sostenida al brazo.

—No —respondió fieramente—. No me interesa qué o porqué, sólo que lo hizo. Y que se va a arrepentir.

—Tranquila, Jupiter —dijo él con un susurro muy cerca de su oreja—. Por mas venganza que quiera cobrarle por todo lo que te hizo en la Luna, yo…

—¿En la Luna? —interrumpió ella, ahora sonando confundida. El Caballero Zoisite no había hecho nada reprensible, a menos que…

—Te hizo sonreír, te hizo pensar en él y pasar tanto tiempo con él.

—Sólo me enseñó a cocinar platillos de la Tierra —defendió ella.

—Por eso digo que te usó —tronó la boca—. Sólo te enseñó a cocinar sus platillos favoritos. Te hizo cocinar para él…

Jupiter volteó a ver al Caballero con una mueca de asombro y alivio.

—Entonces no me utilizó —dijo mientras le daba un golpe controlado en el hombro—. Desde el principio me dijo que sólo sabía cómo se cocinaba lo que a él le gustaba.

Nefrite controló su mano de ir al hombro que Jupiter había golpeado, pero no se detuvo al mascullar improperios a Zoisite… Y, de paso, a él mismo por haber elegido un tema de conversación que tomaba el rumbo de Zoisite y no de él.

Jupiter se relajó ante el haber descubierto que no había sido utilizada, pero miró severamente al Caballero.

—Ya iba a darle una paliza a Zoisite, para que lo sepas, Caballero —dijo con un tono de advertencia—. No me vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Tienes mal carácter —bromeó él.

—Si ya lo sabes, no lo provoques —devolvió ella.

—Me gusta provocarte —dijo con naturalidad.

—Estás loco, ¿sabías? —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Un poco y sólo en algunas ocasiones.

—A todo esto, ¿a qué has venido, Caballero? —preguntó, ahora siendo ella la que imprimía un ligero tono de reto en su voz.

—A ti también te gusta hacerme enojar —rezongó él.

Jupiter frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Te equivocas, Caballero. Yo…

—Ahí vas de nuevo —cortó sus palabras—. Nefrite; soy Nefrite —dijo mientras hincaba un dedo suavemente en su frente—. Deja de usar mi título incompleto.

—¿Incompleto?

—No importa —desestimó de inmediato—. Sólo comienza a llamarme Nefrite.

A él se le había escapado eso del título. La verdad era que, esos títulos recibidos en la ceremonia de investidura, eran más que títulos. Eran destino y misión; eran ellos: lo que habían sido y lo que serían. Esos títulos los definían en el ahora y en el porvenir.

Nefrite se quedó callado. Una vez más arruinado el diálogo que había preparado, no tenía idea de qué decirle para no parecer tonto frente a ella. Nunca frente a ella.

—Pensé en mostrarte otros ingredientes del planeta.

—Oh, ¿Cuáles? —preguntó apenas emocionándose.

—Los de mis comidas favoritas —rezongó.

Jupiter volteó a ver a Nefrite así de rápido e hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse su sonrisa. Pocas veces él le había dejado ver esa sincera emoción de fastidio contenido que le daba un toque infantil a su gesto y a sus acciones.

—¿Vas a poner a cocinar a una invitada? —provocó con un ligero reto.

—Pensé que te gustaba cocinar —respondió confundido.

—No en particular —respondió sencillamente.

—Pero tú cocinabas para nosotros en la Luna, yo creí…

Ella soltó una carcajada al recordar los eventos que la habían llevado a terminar en la cocina.

—Nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo —el rastro de su risa seguía sonando en su voz, dándole más vida al sonido—. Incluso los cocineros temían cocinar las nubes de la Princesa y más siendo éstos para los terrícolas. Diciendo que se enorgullecían de su trabajo, no se atrevieron a cometer un error —suspiró condescendientemente.

—Pero tú te atreviste —dijo a medias sorprendido.

Ella alzó un hombro como si desestimara aquello que le sonaba a un elogio.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Era la ofrenda de vida que la Princesa eligió dar.

—Pero cocinaste el resto de nuestra estancia. Lo hiciste para Zoisite.

—No fui la única que cocinó, ¿sabes? —rebatió.

—Pero tú empezaste a hacerlo y…

—Si digo que cocinaré para ti, ¿dejas el tema de lado? —cortó cansada de aquello. Se había tenido que pelear con un par de cocineros cada vez que seguía las indicaciones de Zoisite y con más cuando Zoisite pisaba la cocina. Eso aún hacía del tema algo qué evitar.

Jupiter vio a Nefrite asentir ante la propuesta y ella suspiró con afable resignación.

—Bien, cocinaré para ti —aceptó, y la verdad era que no podía negarle nada a Nefrite—. ¿Cuáles son tus platillos favoritos?

Nefrite sonrió como un pequeño joviano al recibir su primera marca a la fuerza, y en su próximo gesto dejó de verse como un muchacho para ser el hombre que era. Su sonrisa adulta llevó un sonrojo a las mejillas de Jupiter.

Él buscó la canasta que había dejado entre ellos y la abrió. Jupiter enarcó una ceja al ver que todo parecía haber sido preparado con antelación.

Nefrite sacó una manzana de la canasta y se la ofreció casi con delicadeza. Ella la tomó con sencillez justo antes de ser reprendida por él.

—Debes tomarla con cuidado, sentirla. Olerla —comenzó al tomar la fruta entre sus manos. Sus movimientos eran delicados y lentos, como si acariciara la fruta antes que sólo tomarla.

Mientras ella intentaba ponerle atención a las palabras que escuchaba, estaba más inmersa en el movimiento de aquellas manos sobre la fruta. Se sentía hipnotizada por los movimientos de esos dedos sobre las curvas de la fruta, por la cercanía de ésta con los labios del Caballero. Inhaló profundamente cuando él mordió la manzana y por un segundo sintió aquello en todo el cuerpo. Como si esas caricias no fueran para la fruta sino para ella, y la mordida…

Sintió, antes que ver, a Nefrite muy cerca de ella. ¿Se había acercado ella a él o él a ella?

No sabía.

No sabía qué hacía quien o porqué lo hacían. Sólo sentía una especie de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, pero uno que se sentía… electrizante. Era como un relámpago suspendido en el tiempo, dentro de su cuerpo, que la cargaba de energía mientras que también nublaba sus pensamientos. Sintió a su corazón acelerarse aunque también lo sentía latiendo más lento, sintió sus músculos tensarse en espera y como si su piel se estuviera preparando para ser tocada por él. Era una sensación desesperante pero adictiva.

Se sintió suspirar mientras abría los labios como si esperara algo y cuando lo vio mirarla, se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

—He querido besarte desde que estuve en la Luna —dijo él a media voz—. ¿Me lo permites?

Ella asintió una vez, temerosa, y cerró los ojos esperando aquello.

Cuando la vio cerrando los ojos como si se preparara para un golpe, Nefrite no pudo evitar sonreír. Desvió apenas su camino para besar la quijada de Jupiter, inhaló su aroma único mientras sentía a la guardiana sorprenderse bajo el toque de sus labios. Bajó su beso hasta el cuello de ella y besó de nuevo, ahora un poco más abajo que la oreja. Escuchó claramente el suspiro de ella, indicándole que aquello le agradaba. Entonces besó sus labios.

Primero fue un roce tentativo que no duró demasiado como tal. Cuando ella correspondió el beso, él lo profundizó. Llevó la mano a la cintura de la guardiana y la pegó a su cuerpo. Jupiter respondió abrazándolo por el cuello para mantener el beso que correspondía gustosa. Sus manos recorrieron la silueta de ella, aprendiéndose en cada toque las curvas de la mujer.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

—Jupiter —dijo él con la respiración agitada y separándose apenas un palmo—; esto ya no lo puedo confundir con algo pasajero.

—¿Nefrite? —balbuceó ella con la mirada nublada por las sensaciones que la recorrían.

—Quiero que seas mía —siguió él.

—No puedo —dijo ella volteando el rostro para no mirarlo—… mi misión… la Princesa…

Nefrite sonrió a su guardiana mientras tomaba su quijada y la obligaba gentilmente a verlo de nuevo.

—No me expliqué entonces. Quiero que toda tú, con tu fuerza y tu valentía, con tu dolor y tu alegría, con tu misión y tus responsabilidades... que tú, princesa de Júpiter y guardiana de la princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata, seas mía.

Ella asintió sin poder decir palabra.

—Acéptame entonces, mi princesa de Júpiter. Soy el Caballero de la inteligencia y el consuelo. Y soy tu Nefrite.

—Y yo soy tuya —respondió ella completamente roja de la cara mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

—Mi dulce y fuerte guardiana —susurró en su oído justo antes de besarla de nuevo.

En un movimiento que era más inconsciente que estudiado, él recostó a Jupiter sobre el pasto y se colocó sobre ella. Inhaló como si quisiera poseer incluso el aroma de su guardiana y la besó de nuevo mientras recorría el cuerpo femenino con una necesidad que jamás había sentido con otras. Escuchó un jadeo sorprendido de su mujer y de inmediato la miró. Ella seguía con la cara roja hasta los oídos pero era la temerosa pasión que brillaba en sus ojos lo que le devolvió a la realidad. Aun al haberse detenido por ese resquicio de temor en un par de ojos caoba, Nefrite no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta que había recibido del cuerpo de ella y la vergüenza en el rostro de la que ya era suya. La abrazó, fuerte, sólo para sentirla entre sus brazos. Tenían el resto del tiempo en el mundo para ir más allá.

.

Sonoros golpes interrumpieron su labor en la oficina. Antes siquiera de hacer pasar a aquel que lo llamaba de tal forma, la puerta se abrió con un golpe.

—Príncipe —dijo un jovenzuelo resollando por una clara carrera—… el ejército… muertos… Lady Beryl…

Endymion no esperó más balbuceos por parte del cansado chico, se puso de pie y salió de su oficina apresurándolo para que corriera de nuevo.

A las puertas de su castillo llegó lo que restaba de su ejército: Un par de cientos de hombres vendados y cojeando. Lo que le detuvo el corazón fue la caja que algunos llevaban en hombros. Ésta parecía a todas luces un ataúd… con lo que había dicho el chico…

Endymion se lanzó hacia el frente temiendo ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga en esa caja. Unas fuertes manos le detuvieron en su carrera, sujetándolo por los hombros.

—Tranquilícese, Príncipe —dijo Kunzite con voz marcial.

Endymion sintió aquello como un regaño, una orden y una bofetada que lo hizo aferrar sus emociones en los puños.

Se liberó de la prensa que eran las manos de Kunzite y miró mientras aquella procesión se acercaba.

—Zoisite se encarga ya de Lady Beryl; pero el ejército fue masacrado por el Reino Oscuro. No pierda la compostura frente a su ejército derrotado o la victoria enemiga será total —aleccionó.

Endymion volteó a ver a su Caballero, y comprendió que sus emociones se mostraban crudas en su rostro cuando el de Kunzite se relajó casi paternalmente.

Asintió una vez hacia su Caballero y volteó una vez más a aquella caja de madera.

—¿A quién llevan allí? —preguntó.

—A los generales Paio y Gamenos. Dieron la vida para salvar la de Lady Beryl; o eso he escuchado.

—Denles un funeral de héroes —dijo el Príncipe con una súplica en los ojos mirando a Kunzite directamente.

—No lo creo oportuno, Príncipe. Ellos…

—¡Kunzite! —interrumpió Endymion. Quería hacer algo por aquellos que habían salvado la vida de su mejor amiga. Y que nadie le restara autoridad una vez más, mucho menos sus Caballeros a los que, ahora, los sentía tan cercanos como amigos. No toleraría una nueva traición a su confianza.

—Ellos dos buscaban activamente poner a Lady Beryl en el trono, Príncipe —soltó Jedite a quemarropa—. No merecen un funeral de héroes.

La noticia envió un escalofrío a su espina y una furia que estuvo a punto de dejar salir.

—¿Beryl? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados y la quijada apretada.

—No parece estar involucrada en la conspiración —informó Jedite.

—¿Cómo murieron esos traidores, Jedite? —dijo apenas controlando las emociones en su voz.

—En batalla, Príncipe —respondió Jedite llanamente. Por su tono de voz, Endymion no supo si el enemigo los había matado o si Jedite mismo había sido verdugo o juez de aquellos dos. Tampoco le importaba.

Sin esperar más, Endymion dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la habitación de su amiga. No esperó frente a la puerta de ésta; entró con la autoridad de ser el monarca.

—¿Cómo está ella, Zoisite? —preguntó él ansioso y preocupado, pero sonando regio.

Zoisite seguía sobre Lady Beryl concentrando su poder en todas las heridas de la mujer.

—Está mal —mintió al Príncipe. Lady Beryl no estaba mal, estaba a punto de morir—. Salgan de aquí —ordenó concentrado apenas en detener las hemorragias y no aún en curar los daños, sólo en mantenerla con vida.

—No me puedes pedir eso —soltó el Príncipe alterado.

—Príncipe, usted no quiere ver esto y yo necesito hacerlo —rugió Zoisite sin dejar de mirar a Beryl.

Gotas de sudor bajaron por la sien del Caballero, curar tanto al mismo tiempo implicaba mucho esfuerzo y más, cuando además tenía que dirigir elementos externos.

—Vamos, Príncipe —dijo Kunzite llevándose a Endymion fuera.

Cuando se supo solo, Zoisite suspiró y pudo concentrarse por completo en la mujer agonizante.

Levantó la sábana del cuerpo de la mujer para dejar al descubierto la herida del vientre. Ésta era tan profunda que dejaba ver cada órgano interno entre un mar de sangre apenas contenido por el poder del hombre.

Él reunió tanto de este poder que no sólo su palma brilló sino que lo hizo su cuerpo entero con ese verde que conocía tan bien. Entonces enterró su mano en las vísceras de Lady Beryl.

Ella gritó.

Y que gritara, significaba que no estaba muerta. Eso era algo bueno.

Sintió los tejidos ajenos obedecer su voluntad y cerrarse, aunque lentamente. La verdad era que no lograba comprender como era posible que ella siguiera viva después de esas heridas. ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido el viaje desde la frontera Norte?

Sin más tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, se concentró en alimentar los tejidos recién cerrados con un flujo moderado de sangre y siguió con las costillas rotas antes de dejar la herida del vientre cerrada por completo. Además de las costillas, faltaban las piernas rotas y los cortes en su cara. Zoisite no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de bestia salvaje le habría hecho aquello.

.

Cuando terminó de curar a la mujer, era él quien se sentía al borde de la muerte. Jamás había usado tanto poder ni por tanto tiempo seguido. Tenía que descansar y acumular energía de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación sólo para encontrar al Príncipe esperando noticias. Apenas alcanzó a decirle que podía pasar a ver a la mujer antes de dirigir sus pasos a su propia habitación.

El Príncipe Endymion se lanzó a la puerta.

—Beryl —dijo él, en un suspiro aliviado, apenas habiendo dado un paso dentro de la habitación.

Vio a Beryl acostada en la cama cubierta con una sabana ensangrentada. Estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Se asustó así de rápido y corrió a su lado.

Un nudo le atenazaba la garganta mientras no se atrevía siquiera a pensar que su amiga de la infancia podía estar muerta. Zoisite le había dicho…

Beryl se acomodó en la cama y, ese movimiento de vida, le dio al Príncipe la calma que le había faltado. Suspiró con alivio y llevó su mano al brazo de ella. Beryl abrió los ojos con sorpresa y saltó para alejarse de lo que la tocaba, hasta que lo reconoció.

—Endymion —suspiró ella con el alma tranquila de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Endymion devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.

Eran pocas las veces que su amiga lo abrazaba, por eso, cada uno de éstos significaba mucho: cuánto lo había extrañado, cuánto se había preocupado por él. Pero éste… le mostraba cuán aterrada ella había estado.

Aún en el abrazo, él le recorrió la espalda con las manos para tranquilizar el resto del sentimiento.

—Estás bien. Ya pasó —dijo con voz conciliadora—. Ya estás aquí.

Sintió el abrazo de ella estrecharse aún más y, un segundo después, la respiración de ella cambió. Estaba llorando.

Endymion cerró los ojos con dolor sin saber qué más podría hacer por ella. Beryl nunca lloraba.

Cuando su amiga hubo descargado su terror en lágrimas, Endymion la obligó gentilmente a recostarse de nuevo y se alejó de ella.

—¿Príncipe? —llamó ella dubitativamente. Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando vio que Endymion quería irse de nuevo… probablemente para estar con la lunar. Beryl no quería que se fuera; no con la lunar, ni con ninguna otra.

—Dime —llamó él a medio camino de la puerta, pero sin detenerse.

—Yo… —comenzó ella mientras el Príncipe abría la puerta. Tenía que pensar en una excusa para que él se quedara, rápido—. Yo…

Sin hacerle caso, el Príncipe llamó a un sirviente para pedirle agua y comida para ella. Beryl se sonrojó por haber pensado que el Príncipe la abandonaba y aún más cuando volvió a su lado con una sonrisa.

—¿Me decías? —preguntó él con esa sonrisa divertida.

Beryl se dio cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito para divertirse… para distraerla un poco: quitarle un poco del peso al momento.

—Nada —respondió ella poniendo una sonrisa propia.

La comida y la bebida llegaron para interrumpir el cómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos mientras él la tomaba por la mano.

—Lo siento, Príncipe Endymion. Fui derrotada, yo… no sé qué pasó.

—Lo que importa es que estás con vida —dijo calmo.

Beryl evitó la mirada de su amigo. Ella pensaba en todos los que no lo habían logrado. Todos aquellos a los que ella había enviado a la muerte. Sólo podía preguntarse entre la diferencia de ambas batallas. ¿Qué había sido diferente como para que vencieran en aquella y perdiera, tan definitivamente, en esta? Paio y Gamenos habían estado a su lado, la determinación la había acompañado, el enemigo era el mismo… Sólo la presencia de esa lunar. Esa lunar era la culpable. Mientras que los espíritus de la tierra la habían acompañado en la primera batalla, en esta habían faltado por estar protegiendo el planeta de esa lunar… Por más princesa que fuera…

—¿Mi vida? —espetó ella—. ¿Qué hay del ejército?, ¿del Reino Oscuro?, ¿del planeta? Te fallé y eché todo a perder…

—Beryl —cortó el Príncipe de inmediato—, mientras tengas vida puedes seguir intentándolo.

—Hubiera vencido, Príncipe; si esa lunar no estuviera aquí —dijo con un tono de súplica y de demanda combinado.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver, Beryl —respondió de inmediato.

—El planeta se tiene que proteger del Reino Oscuro y de la presencia de las lunares, ¿no lo ves? Es un ejército dividido.

—No, no lo veo. Beryl, las selenitas —remarcó el término— no son una amenaza para el planeta o sus habitantes. No las insultaré insinuando tal cosa.

—¿Es que les temes? —preguntó desesperada.

—No —respondió tranquilo—, sólo he comprendido la fuerza que poseen y dónde radica ésta.

—El Cristal de Plata —rezongó ella.

—No es el Cristal de Plata.

—Pero…

—No voy a discutir esto —sonó serio para luego poner una sonrisa—. No puedo hacerlo. Es algo que desafía la lógica, es algo que se siente en todo el cuerpo. Es un gran poder latente, pero no uno enemigo.

—No te entiendo, Príncipe —sonó herida—. Antes de viajar a la Luna también creías que ellos significaban debilidad para el Imperio de la Tierra.

—Antes de viajar a la Luna las creía cuentos infantiles, habladurías de mujeres, sueños o si acaso leyendas.

—Pero ahora que las has visto y que sabes son reales, debes haberte dado cuenta… —comenzó a elevar el tono por desesperación, casi por histeria— debes haberte dado cuenta de qué tan peligrosas son. ¡No lo entiendo!

—Tampoco yo lo entiendo, amiga mía —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla. No quería que se alterara tanto en su convalecencia—. No es algo que se entiende, es algo que se siente. Es… es lo que sentí al verlas, al estar con ellas.

—Al… estar… ¿con ellas? —preguntó confundida y aterrada.

—Sí —respondió sinceramente—. La reina, con ese poder emanando de ella; la princesa, con esa sonrisa que ilumina todo y esa personalidad que muestra sus sentimientos más puros; las guardianas planetarias, tan diferentes como parecidas…

Ella desvió la mirada de los ojos del Príncipe y de lo que vio allí. Se concentró en mirar un punto fijo de la pared indicándole que no quería escuchar más. Se acomodó en la cama, también, como si estuviera cansada y deseando dormir. Aunque se sentía físicamente en perfectas condiciones, no era el caso para su estado mental ni anímico.

Endymion vio el gesto de Beryl y lo comprendió como que ella necesitaba tiempo para procesar la conversación. Además tenía que reunir sus pensamientos tras la batalla, la derrota y sus heridas.

—Te dejo descansar —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Beryl, no espero que lo entiendas; pero me gustaría que me apoyaras como siempre lo has hecho —sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ésta. Le avergonzaba que Beryl hubiera tenido que llegar al campo de batalla, se sentía responsable. Para fines prácticos, él le había puesto la espada en la mano… Tal vez realmente se la había puesto… no para la guerra, pero sí que le había regalado una para que pudiera defenderse del Reino Oscuro. Aquello había servido, en su momento, para terminar con las pesadillas causadas por sus recuerdos. Ahora parecía haber sido causante de todo el dolor que sus ojos cargaban.

Se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró una vez más antes de comenzar a alejarse de la habitación de Beryl.

.

Beryl vio marchar a Endymion de su lado. De inmediato eso pareció una separación tanto física como metafórica. El príncipe y ella habían dejado de ver las cosas del mismo modo.

No quería.

Él se estaba inclinando por los lunares antes que por los terrícolas. La lunar esa que había aparecido de dónde fuera, tenía al príncipe bajo un embrujo o algo parecido, porque el Endymion que ella conocía, se alejaba de su lado cada vez más mientras más se acercaba a esa… princesa.

"Ella es la culpable".

Escuchó en sus pensamientos. Y lo sabía. Era esa lunar, todos los lunares, los culpables de que su mejor amigo y su Príncipe le diera la espalda. Los lunares serían los culpables de que ella se quedara sola de nuevo.

No podría perder al príncipe Endymion, su mejor amigo y el único por el que le valía cualquier sacrificio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Escuchó de nuevo dentro de su cabeza.

—Quiero a Endymion a mi lado —se respondió en un susurro.

"Te lo daré" respondió la voz en su cabeza.

Beryl entrecerró los ojos y se sintió perdiendo la razón.

"Te daré lo que más deseas, Reina Beryl" sonó de nuevo en sus pensamientos y ella pudo recordar a penas la voz que el viento le había susurrado.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó en voz baja, sintiéndose cada vez más loca.

"Lo que necesitas para vencer, para obtener lo que deseas".

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

"Ven a mí y abre las puertas de piedra. Allí te daré el poder de obtener todo lo que desees; incluso al príncipe"

—¿Dónde estás?

"Tú lo sabes".

Sí, lo sabía. Estaba en esa cueva que había mandado sellar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó entonces.

"Metallia"

Y Beryl se levantó de la cama.

(À suivre)


	14. Act 14

Act. XIV

Apenas alcanzó a desaparecer de las miradas ajenas se permitió derrumbar en el piso. Así de cansado estaba; pero no permitiría que alguien supiera su debilidad. Y ésta era que, cuando usaba su poder para curar, este le cobraba un alto precio a su cuerpo; sólo dejándole dos formas de recuperar la fuerza perdida y la cordura de sus pensamientos. Debía hacer algo para separarse a él de aquello que había curado.

Recargado en la pared de un pasillo solitario del castillo, Zoisite jadeó por aire mientras se sujetaba las costillas y se encorvaba para proteger su vientre de un dolor que había hecho suyo. Apretó la quijada con fuerza para recordarse que ese dolor no era suyo en verdad y se obligó a respirar profundo un par de veces para calmarse. Apenas notaba el sudor en su piel mientras la sensación de las heridas de Lady Beryl llevaba a su espina un lacerante dolor.

Necesitaba a alguien. Al que fuera.

Necesitaba recordar las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo y olvidarse de las ajenas.

—Zoisite, ¡Zoisite! —gritó a media voz una Mercury asustada, mientras lo agitaba por el hombro.

Zoisite llevó su mano a la de ella en su hombro y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Zoisite, ¿qué te sucede? —susurró Mercury preocupada mientras sentía las manos del Caballero recorrerle el cuerpo.

Tras conocerlo, el Caballero Zoisite nunca le había parecido nada más que vivaz, inteligente y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. El haberlo encontrado en el suelo, sufriendo, la estaba comenzando a preocupar. No sabía si estaba enfermo o qué le aquejaba. Y así no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Sintió las manos del Caballero recorrer su espalda y bajar hasta su cintura antes que él se encorvara hacia el frente y cayera al piso con un gruñido de dolor.

—¿Qué te sucede? —repitió asustada, casi en una súplica mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y pasaba su mano por el rostro sudado. Había visto a algunos terrícolas hacer aquello, y ella sólo podía justificarlo como una rudimentaria forma de medir la temperatura de otro. Y él estaba ardiendo.

Ante su toque, Zoisite relajó el gesto doliente que tenía y siguió, con el rostro, la mano que lo tocaba; como buscando un mayor contacto. Mercury entendió el gesto como uno aprobatorio y no se detuvo. Recorrió sus facciones hasta llegar al cabello y allí se detuvo con ligeras caricias a las ondas castañas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó quedamente habiendo visto una ligera mejoría.

—Es mejor que nada —balbuceó Zoisite antes de desmayarse… o quedarse dormido, supo Mercury en cuanto él se movió un poco para pegarse más a ella.

Ella sonrió por la respuesta y de inmediato se preguntó por todo lo demás. ¿Qué lo había dejado así? ¿Qué tan mal se encontraba? ¿Debería llamar a algún terrícola para que lo llevaran a un doctor? ¿Qué podía hacer por él? Y ¿Cómo? Mientras sostenía al Caballero y buscaba aliviarlo con los mismos toques que antes habían parecido servir de algo, Mercury sólo podía preguntarse todo aquello sin llegar a ninguna respuesta.

Siempre le sentaba mal el no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas pero, esta vez, se sentía más impelida a cuidar al Caballero que a buscar sus respuestas.

Sonrió ampliamente para ella misma. Al final, esta era la respuesta a interrogantes que se había hecho antes de bajar a la Tierra por la Princesa. Zoisite se había convertido en aquello capaz de separarla de su mundo interior; así como la Princesa, pero diferente.

.

Cuando Zoisite despertó, apenas recordaba dónde se había quedado dormido. Y, cuando abrió los ojos para ver a Mercury, la encontró concentrada en otra cosa. Apenas se enteró que ella estaba desarmando uno de sus aparatos, ya estaba molesto porque ella estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Él estaba celoso… de una máquina…

Vaya cosa: él, celoso de un objeto. Sería una mala broma si aquella mujer no fuera ella. Sólo celarla a ella era digno, y eso era por su inteligencia, por su sagacidad, por la gracia de sus movimientos y por esas largas piernas que le obligaban a seguir el camino hacia la figura completa. Entonces recordó una cosa más de ella y sonrió halagado.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —preguntó sin haber movido su cabeza de aquella tibia piel.

—Por nada —respondió tajantemente sin apartar la mirada de aquello que hacía—. ¿Ya te sientes bien? —dijo con una demanda implícita.

—Lo suficiente como para llegar a mi cama —dijo secamente al haber sido corrido del contacto con esa piel, y de forma tan contundente.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —siguió, en tono llano.

—Estaré mejor en un par de días —logró responder mientras se ponía en pie. Un ligero mareo lo aquejó, pero se sostuvo de pie sin necesitar buscar más apoyo.

—Creí que el contacto humano te ayudaría. Eso parecía ayudarte —dijo, aún desde el suelo, sonando sus palabras a una ligera interrogación.

—El contacto físico que tuvimos apenas fue suficiente como para llegar a mi habitación —y no mentía. Aún podía sentir cada uno de los golpes que Lady Beryl había recibido, aún los sentía como propios; aún estaba cansado. Indignado, alzó la mano para despedirla ya que ella ni siquiera se había levantado del piso; así que más despedida no recibiría de él.

—¿Cuánto más necesitas? —preguntó ella viéndolo desde su posición.

Zoisite abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta. Estaba entre mentir para salvar su orgullo, decir la verdad y sentirse débil o usar la verdad para sacar provecho de ella. Desde luego, se inclinó por la tercera. Él obtendría algo, ella lo disfrutaría bastante y, todo en consideración, él por fin la tendría… aunque ella sólo sintiera cariño —y no amor— por él.

Como siempre que no trataba con enemigos, todos saldrían ganando.

—Mucho más —respondió entonces, con un tono cargado de doble intención.

Mercury entrecerró los ojos por la fracción de segundo que le costó reunir los varios significados de la frase con los posibles significados de los tonos. Como si de una matriz matemática se tratara, los posibles significados fueron presentados y estaban en espera de que ella hiciera la elección que más se sujetara a lo que conocía del Caballero. Ella tomó su decisión antes siquiera de saber que la había tomado.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo al tragar con nerviosismo.

Sólo después de decirlo, sus propias dudas saltaron a su mente y miedos que desconocía tener se revelaron. Si había elegido la opción incorrecta…

Zoisite asintió casi formalmente, casi desconfiado.

—Vas a tener que pararte de ahí —avisó secamente.

Mercury enrojeció de inmediato.

—Tengo las piernas entumidas —confesó mientras agachaba la mirada al piso y el rojo en su rostro apareció de inmediato.

—Maldita sea, Mercury. Dime eso cuando pueda cargarte en brazos —lanzó Zoisite como una queja de derrota. Mercury rió apenada, sin subir la mirada. De los celos y la herida de rechazo que había sentido en el pecho, Zoisite ya no sentía nada.

Ambos, en precaria situación, se miraron abochornados por la espera ante lo que ambos sabían pasaría entre ellos.

Ella se incorporó al fin y le ofreció su hombro para llevarlo a su habitación.

Él la llevó a su cama.

No bien cayeron juntos sobre las cobijas, Mercury sintió el cuerpo de Zoisite pegarse al suyo. Se tensó en una respuesta inconsciente y entonces sintió a Zoisite poner un brazo en su cintura y relajarse.

—¿Zoisite? —preguntó tímidamente. En parte decepcionada porque él no siguiera.

Ella tocó la mejilla del Caballero al darse cuenta que se había dormido. Sonrió una vez más por culpa de aquel; él no había mentido cuando dijo que sólo podía llegar hasta su cama.

Preguntándose qué tanto contacto físico requeriría antes de mejorar, ella lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

—Recupérate pronto —le susurró acomodándose y comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sorprendido al ver aquella cueva abierta de nuevo. La barricada que había ordenado construir para sellar esa entrada había desaparecido pero no estaba sorprendida; no podía sorprenderse. Caminaba por una inercia ajena a su cuerpo, veía sin ver y ni siquiera sentía el frío de la nieve atravesando su vestido de fino tejido.

Fue llevada por sus pies hasta la entrada de la cueva y más allá. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados por la derrota que sentía en el alma, no chocó contra rocas, no se tropezó y no resbaló en su camino. Sólo se adentró más y más en una cueva que no le era conocida, aunque cualquiera que la viera caminar por ella, juraría lo contrario.

Cuando el pasadizo oscuro terminó, ante sus pies se descubrió un acantilado y una bóveda de inmensas proporciones. Beryl abrió los ojos sintiendo, por primera vez en el camino, una emoción. Le sorprendió la magnificencia a sus pies.

Una ciudad esculpida en piedra se descubría ante sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad. Bajo sus pies —a las faldas del acantilado—había pequeñas casas sin madera en las puertas ni en las ventanas, calles angostas y anchas que describían un patrón que dirigía al fondo de la bóveda. Allí, como un majestuoso centinela observando, se erguía un castillo. Con columnas, que parecían sostener el peso de la cueva y abrir las entrañas del planeta al mismo tiempo, balcones de piedras, patios empedrados… y una absoluta falta de vida, Beryl había encontrado el corazón del Reino Oscuro.

Corazón…

Ahora que el suyo había sido destruido, tal vez pudiera reponerlo con éste.

Sintió una corriente de aire una vez más, como si la incitara a seguir… como si la guiara. Y ella se dejó guiar.

Sin ver, realmente, la decoración o el interior de las salas que cruzaba, Beryl sentía saber lo que necesitaba del castillo mientras se adentraba más a cada paso. Sus pasos hicieron eco por los vacíos pasillos y cuando bajó unas escaleras descendientes.

Más cueva rodeaba esas escaleras, más oscuridad. Hasta que se encontró de cara con una puerta. Pesada piedra, tallada con los mismos diseños que el resto del castillo, se erguía inmóvil frente a ella.

Cuando acercó la mano para tocar aquella piedra que parecía húmeda, ésta se abrió sin siquiera un roce. Si había creído que una oscuridad absoluta había dominado la cueva, se había equivocado. El interior tras aquella puerta era negro como si consumiera cualquier luz a su alrededor. Cuando ella exhaló para cobrar valor, aquella oscuridad exhaló también. Aquello le llegó a Beryl como una ráfaga de viento, cálido y cargado; nada reconfortante. Tragó saliva como si dudara por última vez.

"Reina Beryl"

Sonó de nuevo la voz de Metallia. Ya no sabía si la escuchaba de esa oscuridad absoluta o en su cabeza.

—¿Metallia? —dudó el nombre.

"Te otorgaré un enorme poder. Invadirás la Luna para obtenerlo."

—Yo no puedo llegar a la Luna —soltó casi desesperada.

"Te llevaré a ti y a tu ejército. Pero deberás tomar el infinito poder del Cristal de Plata y entregármelo. Sólo así te daré lo que deseas y el Príncipe será tuyo."

—¿Cuál ejército? —gritó histérica tras haber recordado la masacre del último al que dirigía.

"Tendrás tu ejército. Me darás el Cristal de Plata. Obtendrás a tu príncipe. ¡Reinarás!"

—Dame ese poder del que presumes, Metallia. Tendrás ese Cristal mientras yo tenga lo que me has prometido —dijo sonando derrotada por última vez.

Y, habiéndose rendido ante su deseo, Beryl anduvo de regreso a la superficie. Metallia también, viéndose como una nube negra y roja, anduvo tras ella como si fueran los sentimientos más nefastos de la mujer concentrándose en una estela que salía de Beryl misma.

Beryl caminó entre los pueblos del Norte. En cada uno de ellos las mismas palabras se repetían. Los súbditos preguntaban "¿Qué sucede, Reina Beryl?", y ella respondía "Los lunares han envenenado la mente del Príncipe Endymion. Estamos en guerra con los lunares.". Y, en cada pueblo y poblado, hombres y mujeres tomaban armas y azadones, escudos y palos mientras sentían la protección de aquello que nadie veía como una nube roja y negra; pero que todos sentían como rabia, envidia y deseo de venganza.

Mientras encabezaba esa oscuridad, siempre mirando al frente, Beryl no se percató de lo que tenía atrás.

.

Sentado frente a los últimos reportes del Reino, Endymion se encontraba en una encrucijada. ¿Podría confiar en ellos?

Tras haber escuchado que muchos llamaran a su amiga "Reina Beryl", haber escuchado de la revuelta de los dos traidores y no saber si aquellos cabecillas habían sido muertos por la mano o el mandato de Jedite o por la batalla misma, no sabía en qué confiar.

Además, tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Serenity, porque, aun siendo seguro el interior del castillo, la situación entre los Reinos del planeta no lo era. Tenía que hablar con ella y hacerla volver a la seguridad del Milenio de Plata.

En ese punto dudó un segundo. No quería separarse de ella, pero no haría nada para ponerla en peligro. Por primera vez dudó, también, de la decisión que había tomado al proponerle matrimonio; al querer unir el Reino de la Tierra y el de la Luna. Sabía que sólo el Cristal de Plata podría proteger a la princesa de todo mal. En la Tierra ella podía ser lastimada, herida… muerta.

No. Él no permitiría que le pasara nada. Y no iba a perderla, se aseguró. Él iba a conseguir un lugar seguro para Serenity y éste sería a su lado —aunque por el momento no pudiera dárselo—; y, si para eso tenía que hacer que el planeta Tierra aceptara a los Selenitas, lo haría. Si tenía que acabar con el Reino Oscuro, lo haría. Si tenía que mandarla lejos… lo haría. Y volvería por ella.

Aunque le tomara años lograrlo.

—Te lo prometo, Serenity —dijo en voz alta, como si con ello sellara un juramento.

—Príncipe —lo llamó una voz que conocía en su fuero interno—. El planeta está en peligro. Despierte.

—¿El planeta? —repitió confundido. La voz apacible de ese niño, que antes había creído conocer, ahora la sabía ajena a sus recuerdos.

—El odio se reúne, el resentimiento pisa con fuerza el camino, la venganza marcha sobre la vida y la ambición busca reina. El planeta está luchando. Despierta, príncipe Endymion, y lucha para proteger tu planeta. ¡Príncipe!

Endymion se despertó para darse cuenta que era sacudido por alguien.

—¡Príncipe! —lo urgió una voz que conocía bien.

—¿Kunzite? —balbuceó despertando casi por completo—. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? —comenzó a decir mientras se tallaba la cara para despertar por completo. Se quedó a medio movimiento en cuanto recordó las palabras de un chico al que conocía tan bien como también le era un completo extraño.

—Lo llamé varias veces y no despertaba. Comenzaba a temer que su sueño no fuera por motivos naturales.

Con esas palabras, algo se acomodó en el cerebro del Príncipe. Esas palabras eran un mensaje de Elysion. Se separó de su escritorio en raudo movimiento y se hincó sobre la piedra del suelo esperando que aquello sirviera.

Las imágenes que plagaron su mente le supieron amargas. Un ejército formado por sus súbditos y dirigidos por Beryl marchaban hacia el castillo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Endymion dejó caer una lágrima al ver a su amiga —a la que había sido su amiga— enfrentarse así a él.

—Kunzite —dijo el Príncipe mientras se ponía regiamente en pie—, llama a mis Caballeros. Estamos en guerra.

Kunzite se quedó inmóvil durante el segundo que tardó en procesar las palabras escuchadas.

Lady Beryl no había sido encontrada en el castillo después que Zoisite la curara, el movimiento de sedición no había muerto con sus cabecillas. El grueso del ejército había sido devastado en la última batalla contra el Reino Oscuro. El estratega entre los Pilares del Imperio había sido distraído e inutilizado… Ahora todo le parecía planeado con anticipación.

Necesitarían refuerzos… Ayuda al menos. Y no sabía si podían confiar en los habitantes de su propio planeta.

—Príncipe —comenzó con un tono de severa obediencia que dejaba implícita la aceptación de las órdenes—. Por el estado de nuestro ejército, me permito pedirle permiso para requerir la asistencia de las guardianas planetarias.

Ante la petición tan formal que Kunzite le hacía, se tomó tres segundos para pensar en su respuesta. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, las necesitaba. Y las necesitaba para cuidar a Serenity.

—Llama a los Caballeros y a las guardianas planetarias.

Con un severo asentimiento Kunzite dio media vuelta para ir a cumplir la orden. Endymion lo miró marchar y cerró los ojos sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones por adelantado. Si Kunzite pesaba que guardianas planetarias y Caballeros pelearían brazo con brazo en esta guerra, él iba a decepcionar a su Caballero.

.

Despertó de golpe. Las imágenes de su sueño le habían repetido cada una de las heridas que Lady Beryl había recibido. Mientras que las explicaba —y le dejaba saber qué había sucedido en el campo de batalla— el dolor se esparcía, se diluía, en los momentos de oscuridad inconsciente dando paso a las sensaciones que eran verdaderamente suyas. Y sentía un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Apenas miró de reojo para ver el azul del cabello de Mercury, se sorprendió por la escena. Antes de moverse más sintió, también, que el cuerpo de ella lo abrazaba. Además de eso, sentía una debilidad diferente a la anterior, un ligero mareo y hambre… mucha hambre. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado durmiendo.

La verdad fuera dicha, se sentía débil pero funcional. Y era gracias a Mercury que ya no estuviera incapacitado.

Abrió la palma de su mano tratando de reunir poder allí, en esto sí falló. Aún le faltaba un tanto más para recuperarse. Se removió en la cama y entre los brazos de ella y le acarició el flanco por la espalda. Y es que su mano no podía detenerse de tocarla teniéndola tan cerca como la tenía.

Mercury despertó lentamente, estiró cada músculo de su cuerpo sin moverse realmente de la posición en la que estaba y bostezó antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. En un segundo, el azul profundo se clavó en Zoisite y su mano voló a la frente del enfermo.

—Aún no te ves bien —dijo ella, aliviada por la temperatura que sentía en la piel ajena—. Llevas dos días sin comer, pero no me atreví a despertarte —dijo apartándose de él con la intención de salir de la cama—. Voy a traerte comida.

Zoisite alcanzó a sujetarla por la mano y la jaló de vuelta a la cama, pero no a su abrazo.

—La comida puede esperar —anunció—. ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

Ella asintió una vez.

—Lo siento —comenzó ella sintiendo que había sobrepasado un límite importante—. No quería incomodarte, pero me preocupé… y dijiste que necesitabas contacto físico, yo… Uhm, perdona.

—No te disculpes, Mercury —dijo acariciando su mejilla para que volteara a verlo. Sólo esperaba no tener una mueca de imbécil tras haberle escuchado decir aquello—. Te agradezco por preocuparte y por acompañarme, por sostenerme cuando lo necesitaba y por querer ayudarme.

—No tienes que agradecer —dijo sinceramente.

—Debí haber usado más poder del que pensé —farfulló llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? —interrogó mostrando una ligera ansiedad.

—Sí, Mercury. Sólo tardaré en recuperar toda mi energía. No debiste quedarte tanto. Ahora me preocupa que tú te debilites —dijo rozándole la piel del brazo fingiendo el gesto uno inocente.

—Sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

Zoisite miró a Mercury sabiendo qué podría decir y hacer para sacar algo bueno de su debilidad; porque tras haberle escuchado decir eso sólo podía tomarle la palabra, ¿no?

—Hay una forma para que recupere mi energía rápidamente, pero…

Dejó la frase incompleta a propósito. Mercury lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera buscando en su cerebro lo que había dejado de decir él.

Zoisite sonrió malsanamente, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la llevó de espaldas sobre la cama. Allí presionó su cuerpo con el propio y acercó los labios a los de la guardiana, completamente roja de las mejillas.

—¿Aún quieres ayudarme? —preguntó con una insinuación de reto.

Cuando ella asintió, él gruñó bajo mientras se lanzaba a sus labios. Tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa cuando ella se tensó asustada. Y, cuando ella abrió los labios para él, obedeció como si fuera una orden.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la guardiana mientras los sonidos sorprendidos de ella lo alentaban a seguir. Y él lo hizo, hasta tener su mano sobre la piel de ella y no sobre su uniforme. Cuando llegó a su pecho, ella lo detuvo con un tembloroso agarre a sus brazos. Zoisite aún retenía un poco de control en sí mismo como para darse cuenta que la mujer lo estaba deteniendo.

—¿Estás bien? —cuando ella asintió sin voz, él tuvo que preguntar de nuevo—. ¿Está bien seguir? —preguntó con su mano aún bajo el uniforme de ella.

Mercury asintió con el rostro rojo brillante y apartó las manos de la sujeción que tenía en sus brazos. Le estaba dando acceso total a su cuerpo. Zoisite sonrió como un verdadero depredador.

—Sólo porque eres tú está bien. Sólo a ti… quiero darte lo que a ningún otro le he dado —dijo ella mirando a lo lejos antes de cubrir su rostro con las manos.

Zoiste maldijo mentalmente. Era la primera vez de Mercury y él se estaba comportando como un zendo patán que sólo buscaba estar entre sus piernas. Deteniéndose por completo, se alejó de la piel de ella y le acarició el rostro con ternura, besó sus labios como si le hiciera la reverencia que se merecía y recorrió su piel con delicadas caricias que buscaban decirle cuánto la atesoraba.

—¿Zoisite? —preguntó ella temerosa—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, mi princesa. Yo soy quién hizo todo mal desde el principio —dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios—. Es un honor para mí estar aquí, contigo; de ésta, o de cualquier otra forma en que me lo permitas.

Zoisite la besó de nuevo y se entretuvo en hacerla sentir bien en cada momento, en cada caricia. Bajó sus labios al cuello ofrecido y lo besó primero antes de seguir más abajo. Sus hombros, sus brazos, muñeca, nudillos, la palma de la mano; tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas… en todo y en cada parte de su cuerpo fue depositando besos ligeros pero no tan castos; preparándola y tomándose su tiempo para ella.

La amaba, lo sabía ahora como nunca antes lo había sabido. E iba a darle todo lo que él era.

—Mercury —dijo volviendo su atención a las profundidades azules de sus ojos. Llamarla por su nombre sirvió, como deseaba, para que ella volviera su atención a él y no a lo que hacía—. Mi nombre es Zoisite, soy el Caballero de la purificación y la sanación; y te entrego todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré.

Ella lo abrazó, de inmediato pegando sus cuerpos por completo y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—Te acepto, sólo si tú me aceptas en la misma forma —susurró con la voz quebrándose por los sentimientos.

El selló la promesa con un beso en los labios de la mujer. La miró a los ojos y sonrió dispuesto a seguir besándole el cuerpo.

—¡Zoisite! —gritó la voz de Kunzite desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Zoisite gruñó ligeramente, aún en el abrazo de Mercury. ¿Podría fingir que no estaba en su habitación?

—¡Zoisite! —volvió a gritar Kunzite—. El Príncipe Endymion nos llama y pide la presencia de las guardianas, alístate en cinco minutos —terminó.

Zoisite suspiró pesadamente y abrazó a Mercury, reticente a soltarla.

—Quiero estar contigo, Mercury —dijo tragando la decepción que aquel llamado le había provocado. Cuando sintió a la guardiana asentir aún pegada a su cuello, maldijo mentalmente. Cinco minutos no serían suficientes. Nunca lo serían—. Pero no de esta manera, no apresuradamente. Después, con tiempo y sólo si aún deseas que esto suceda entre nosotros…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso que, antes que a aceptar sus palabras, sabía a una promesa.

—Lo sé. Y, yo… —titubeó la guardiana— yo… voy a… aún lo desearé —dijo al fin.

Zoisite sonrió con el más puro afecto y la besó una vez más. No quería… no podía dejar de abrazarla. Pero sabía que debía separarse de ella, y sabía que le costaría cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Mercury, tampoco soltando su abrazo.

Zoisite asintió en silencio. También la retenía entre sus brazos. Y dejarla ir parecía ser la cosa más difícil por hacer en toda su vida.

—Apárteme tú, Mercury. Parece que soy incapaz de dejarte ir a ti o de apartarme yo de ti —dijo apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

—No te quiero apartar, Zoisite —dijo ella con una pequeña risa más alegre que nerviosa—. Pero tus deberes te reclaman… y yo no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Mercury empujó a Zoisite con las palmas y ella misma se hizo para atrás rompiendo el contacto amoroso. Le sonrió tratando de mostrar en el gesto la comprensión que tenía para con la misión que él llevaba en los hombros, del amor que le tenía y de la felicidad que le daba el estar a su lado. Y es que, para ella, "estar a su lado" no sólo significaba estar en su abrazo… o en su cama; era el conocer y reconocer su misión —una tan parecida a la que ella tenía—, era el alentarlo a cumplir con sus responsabilidades y no oponerse a ellas; era… dar un paso atrás cuando era necesario, porque nunca lo haría escoger entre su misión y ella.

Mercury abrazó su propio cuerpo cuando lo vio bajarse de la cama, acomodar sus ropas y cubrir sus hombros con la capa de su uniforme; cuando se marchó de la habitación y cuando asomó la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa más.

Era tiempo que ella también se reuniera con sus compañeras.

(À suivre)


	15. Act 15

Act. XV

Cuando sus Caballeros llegaron, precedidos por Kunzite, lo hicieron al lado de las guardianas planetarias. Se detuvo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. En cualquier otro momento incluso se hubiera atrevido a lanzar una pequeña sonrisa de lado al ver a esas cuatro parejas formadas, y sobre todo por la resistencia que habían mostrado en tener siquiera una relación diplomática.

La verdad era que no podía sonreír ante eso mientras se daba cuenta que esa habitación contenía a las únicas personas que estaban de su lado, las únicas con las que podía contar para proteger a su amado planeta natal.

—Caballeros y guardianas planetarias —comenzó, dispuesto a evitar los rodeos necesarios en las formalidades—; la guerra contra el Reino Oscuro se ha vuelto más cruel que nunca. Beryl comanda un ejército y su fuerza es la oscuridad de aquella criatura llamada Metallia. Avanzan directamente hacia aquí y sus intenciones son…

Las palabras del Príncipe fueron interrumpidas por una puerta abriéndose y la queja de Jedite por el golpe recibido.

—Perdón —sonó la voz de Serenity contrita pero animada. Su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido—. ¿Llegué tarde de nuevo? —terminó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Pero nadie le contestó. Los nueve pares de ojos se centraron en ella, cada uno preguntándose si la princesa debería estar allí o no.

—¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó infantilmente al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella.

—El príncipe nos decía que hay problemas en el planeta —respondió Venus precisa y con la voz certera de la líder entre ellas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ansiosa la princesa.

—Es justo lo que iba a decirnos —siguió Mars.

Y todas las miradas se volvieron a él. Endymion sintió ahora una mayor presión que encontrarse en guerra, una más pesada que haberse convencido de que lo mejor para Serenity era volver a la Luna: Ahora tenía que llevarlo a cabo.

—El ejército del Reino Oscuro viene para acá. Suman más personas durante su marcha y no van a detenerse.

Serenity lanzó un aspaviento de sorpresa mientras se cubría los labios.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? —preguntó Nefrite formalmente.

Endymion se preguntó entonces si debía separar a los Caballeros y atacar al enemigo a base de rodear el contingente o si debía lanzar un ataque directo, esperando que los granjeros reunidos salieran huyendo. Tenía que contar como ventaja la falta de preparación militar de éstos, aunque le aterrara la diferencia en números. Y es que, en verdad, se sentía aterrado al tener que llevar a un reino dividido a la guerra; cualquiera podría traicionarlo.

Beryl lo había hecho.

—Tiene que ser un ataque decisivo —dijo al fin—. Eviten matar a tantos de mis súbditos como les sea posible sin ponerse en peligro ustedes mismos.

—¿Dónde nos necesitas, príncipe? —preguntó Venus, quien había estado asintiendo a las palabras de Endymion.

—Las necesito en la Luna, protegiendo a la princesa.

Así de rápido las miradas de las guardianas y de los Caballeros se posaron en él con una sorpresa molesta.

—Pero queremos ayudar —dijo la princesa rompiendo el tenso silencio—. No podemos dejarlos en este momento…

—Princesa —llamó Endymion para interrumpirla—. Este es un problema de la Tierra. Nosotros lo vamos a resolver, debemos hacerlo por nosotros mismos.

—Esta es nuestra misión, Venus —dijo Kunzite ante la guardiana que ya comenzaba a mostrar gestos hostiles—; como suya es proteger a la princesa. No nos separaremos por mucho tiempo —dijo él pareciendo haber olvidado que no se encontraban solos.

Nefrite asintió en dirección a Jupiter, pero por las palabras de Kunzite. En ese gesto le indicaba que bien podía tomar esas palabras como las propias y la promesa como si fuera su juramento.

Jedite vio a Mars asentir una vez con la cabeza y supo que ella aceptaba la despedida y demandaba la misma promesa. Él asintió con vehemencia.

—No puedo abandonarte, Endymion —dijo la princesa con los puños cerrados fuertemente a sus costados y la mirada gacha.

Endymion se acercó a Serenity y descansó la diestra en los hombros severamente tensos. De allí llegó a la mejilla y delicadamente la forzó a verlo.

—Nos volveremos a ver —dijo con profundo afecto y un tono conciliador—; pero no puedo arriesgarte.

—Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarte —rezongó ella—. ¡Podemos ayudar! —insistió—. Quiero que estés a salvo.

—Serenity —llamó con voz cálida y sin dejar que le importara el tener a tantos observándolo mostrando su afecto tan abiertamente. Después de todo, podía confiar en cada uno de los que se encontraban allí—. Mientras tú estés a salvo, mi corazón está a salvo; cuidándote tú, me cuidas a mí. Ahora ve y, cuando te vuelva a ver, no nos separaremos más. Te lo juro.

Serenity asintió en silencio, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

Guardianas planetarias y Caballeros del Imperio notaron el silencioso intercambio entre los príncipes y, tácitamente, se retiraron para dejarlos solos para su despedida. Ellos también debían ofrecer las propias.

Mientras se alejaban silenciosamente del castillo, cada uno hacía lo propio. Kunzite organizaba en su mente y medía las consecuencias de los eventos. Venus aferraba sus sentimientos en aras de su misión. Zoisite planeaba estrategias. Mercury movía piezas mentales como sobre un tablero de ajedrez. Nefrite jerarquizaba en la mente las tareas que asignaría a cada uno de sus soldados. Jupiter comprendía los peligros de tal amenaza y se preparaba para una batalla que deseaba nunca llegara a las puertas del Milenio de Plata. Mars temía el momento en el que alguna de sus visiones se volviera realidad y comenzaba a afinar sus sentidos para la batalla lista para asesorar a su líder en las estrategias pertinentes. Jedite pensaba en las causas, antes que en las consecuencias y no se había esperado eso. Nada de eso.

Aún sabiendo de la traición que aquellos generales planeaban, nunca se había imaginado que se alzara un ejército para atacarlos, o que la misma Beryl lo liderara. Pero el príncipe lo había dicho.

Sabía de primera mano el amargo sentimiento de sentirse defraudado… traicionado por aquellos que se suponía debían ser incondicionales en su afecto y sus lealtades. Y había conocido a Lady Beryl; había visto la mirada que le dirigía al Príncipe, la había escuchado callar a tantos cuando la llamaban "reina" y discutir con quienes osaran alzar su voz en contra del Príncipe Endymion. Tenía que echarle la culpa, entonces, a algún tipo de magia oscura. Algún sortilegio de alguna clase que hubiera hecho a Lady Beryl una traidora.

—Jedite —llamó con cautela la voz de Mars—. Estás entrado en pensamientos.

—Disculpa, Mars —dijo aún parcialmente distraído.

—Es momento de que nos marchemos, Jedite —siguió Mars con voz trémula.

Y eso sacó a Jedite de sus elucubraciones. Miró a la guardiana, a la sacerdotisa y a la mujer frente a él y sonrió con afecto. Era lo único que podía hacer para no retenerla en un abrazo e impedirle volver a su misión.

Esa sonrisa era lo único que podía darle antes de volver a parecer patético frente a ella.

—No puedo irme mientras deseo hacer algo por ti, por todos ustedes —dijo Mercury a Zoisite, sin detenerse aunque el resto la escuchara a la perfección.

Venus asintió una vez, en dirección a Kunzite, tomando prestada la voz de Mercury para expresar sus propios sentimientos.

—Ustedes tienen que proteger a la princesa —dijo Kunzite sencillamente, pero Venus ya había aprendido a escuchar lo que el Caballero no decía. Él tampoco quería separarse de ella.

—Protegerla lo haremos siempre —devolvió Venus con fiereza y luego relajó el tono—. Pero esta vez queremos hacer algo por ustedes —terminó con una cálida sonrisa dirigida a su Caballero.

—¿Pueden convocar un ejército? —preguntó Nefrite en una broma ácida que sonaba más como una burla.

—Eso en verdad nos ayudaría —secundó Zoisite imitando el tono del otro.

Venus no se perdió la mirada de Jupiter, quien se había tomado eso como algún tipo de reto, o de Mars, quien se había sentido ofendida por las palabras. Cuando ella misma volteó a Kunzite, lo encontró con una mirada más condescendiente que otra cosa. Ella entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que era el momento para hacerles comer esas palabras… especiadas con su condescendencia.

—Oh, ¿eso es un reto? ¿Se quieren burlar de nosotras? —siguió, tratando de sonar furiosa—. No saben con quienes se están metiendo, Caballeros —así, dio seis pasos alejándose de todos ellos.

Volvió la mirada a los que dejaba atrás y entonces les sonrió con pura malicia.

— _Venus Royal Crystal Power!_ —gritó, elevando al cielo terrestre su cristal planetario con la diestra.

El cuerpo de Venus se elevó de la tierra medio metro mientras una luz ambarina la cubría. El uniforme de guardiana planetaria se deshizo con la luz, dando paso a sus galas reales: el vestido amarillo de seda y raso, la gargantilla a tono, el collar de plata que era su misión. Y, en su frente —en vez de tiara— brillaba en ámbar el símbolo de su planeta natal.

Jupiter rió fuerte mientras que Mars sonreía victoriosa y Mercury susurraba un "me ganaste" de buen humor.

Las voces de Mercury y Jupiter hicieron coro a la de Venus.

— _Jupiter Royal Crystal Power!_

— _Mercury Royal Crystal Power!_

A ellas las rodeo un aura diferente pero igual de bella. Verde para Jupiter y azul clara para Mercury. También ellas vestían sus galas reales.

Mars sonrió en dirección a Jedite.

—Cierra la boca —dijo con buen humor—. Aún no has visto nada.

Y ella también convocó su poder de princesa.

— _Mars Royal Cystal Power_ _!_ —gritó para ser cubierta por un aura roja que se combinaba con el naranja del fuego.

Jedite cerró la boca que había abierto ante las transformaciones y atinó a tragar con fuerza mientras se preguntaba si ese segundo tono en el aura de Mars era lo que la proveía de visiones o si era por las visiones que tenía ese segundo tono en un aura que parecía ser de fuego.

Como las otras guardianas, Mars también cambió el uniforme por las galas y la tiara por el símbolo de su planeta regente.

Las princesas tocaron de nuevo el suelo terrestre y entonces dejaron de mirarlos a ellos para mirar el cielo.

— _Mariner_ —dijo Mercury con una voz fría y precisa—, manden un par de escuadrones a la Tierra. Los terrestres están en problemas.

— _Io_ —llamó Jupiter tan seria que cualquiera podría confundirla con severa—, vamos a reforzar el ejercito terrestre. Manda una sección.

— _Phobos_ y _Deimos_ —llamó Mars con la justa prepotencia que se requería en la etiqueta de Marte—, quiero en la Tierra arqueros e infantería en tres patrullas, de inmediato.

— _Magellan_ —la voz de Venus sonó con un puro acento de liderazgo sin cabida a desobediencia—, quiero una compañía ligera en la Tierra, lista para pelear una guerra —y algo debieron responderle a Venus, porque de inmediato apretó la quijada y se irguió con porte real—. ¡Porque lo ordena tu princesa! —llamó con voz de guerra.

Tras las palabras de las guardianas planetarias, los Caballeros se quedaron impresionados. Sólo Kunzite atinó a hablar.

—Y… ¿cuánto van a tardar en llegar? —preguntó impresionado a la vez que asustado.

—Dales unos minutos —dijo Venus guiñándole el ojo a Kunzite y mostrando su pícara sonrisa.

"Minutos" había dicho Venus. Hubiera sido más precisa si hubiera dicho "segundos" porque con algunas luces destellantes y gritos de guerra, hombres y mujeres vestidos para la batalla comenzaron a aparecer.

Los guerreros de Mercurio utilizaban armaduras ligeras en tonos grises y perlados; los de Júpiter, al contrario, portaban armaduras pesadas; los de Marte, con arcos algunos y espadas el resto, también llevaban escudos y cascos. Los de Venus… ellos eran todo un espectáculo, mientras lucían armaduras ligeras en tonos plateados, las coloridas ropas bajo el acero eran livianas y volaban ante cualquier brisa. Éstos se veían como listos para un baile temático y no para una batalla.

—¡Princesa! —gritaron los marcianos ya estructurando una formación de guerra. Mars volteó a ellos con la dignidad de su cargo.

—Mercurio responde al llamado de la princesa —soltaron a voz en cuello los mercurianos presentando un saludo militar hacia la que se les acercaba.

—¡Júpiter! —tronaron a una voz los jovianos logrando poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Jupiter.

—El castillo _Magellan_ responde a su princesa —dijeron los venusinos. Venus alzó una mano con saludo amistoso hacia sus soldados.

Las princesas miraron con orgullo a los Caballeros, el brillo en cada par de ojos denotaba la victoria que ellas se habían conseguido ante ellos.

—Ustedes… ¿con quienes creen que tratan? —dijo Venus con un tono de presunción que se derramaba en cada sílaba.

Los Caballeros sonrieron sorprendidos pero, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, las princesas volvieron a sus uniformes de guardianas y se encararon con los soldados que habían llegados.

—Fueron llamados para ayudar en una guerra más grande de lo que imaginan. Esta es una guerra entre el bien y el mal, entre la luz y la oscuridad —gritó Venus a los suyos, aunque todos la escuchaban—. Sigan las órdenes de estos cuatro a mi espalda; quienes son tan honorables como para guardarla —los venusinos gritaron su acuerdo a la orden.

—Marte es batalla y pasión —dijo Mars a los marcianos—. No se dejen derrotar por la oscuridad y no permitan que nadie les arranque la victoria de las manos — los marcianos golpearon la tierra con sus pies hasta hacerla temblar.

—Ustedes de Mercurio —dijo Mercury viendo a sus soldados—, han sido llamados para pelear al lado de los terrestres. Honren la llamada que se les ha hecho —con los mercurianos no hubo un grito de batalla ni una demostración de ánimo de batalla, pero cada uno llevó formalmente su arma al pecho demostrando que aceptaban con honor la tarea.

—Jovianos —gritó Jupiter a los reunidos de su planeta, suspiró como si desestimara todo eso del discurso antes de una batalla y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo destruyan al enemigo de los terrestres —dijo con buen humor entre las carcajadas de los jovianos y sus gritos de alegría.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer para que esto sea una ayuda —dijo Mercury hacia los Caballeros de nuevo—. Más soldados que estos, podría verse como intervención.

No hubo más despedida entre las guardianas y los Caballeros que un asentimiento de cabeza. No se darían el lujo de despedidas mientras guardaba, cada uno, celosamente sus sentimientos. Éstos los usarían como la luz en su batalla y por esa luz era por la que peleaban.

Venus se acercó a Kunzite, no para despedirse sino para ajustar los planes de batalla.

—Kunzite —comenzó ella como líder de las guardianas—. Nos llevaremos a la Princesa a la Luna donde corre menor peligro. Ustedes terminen esta guerra de una vez por todas. Les estamos brindando la fuerza que nos pidieron, dennos la fuerza de seguir adelante. Si la criatura de la oscuridad ha llegado tan lejos ya, lo que deben hacer es dividirse. Busquen su punto débil. Nuestros soldados son más parecidos a ustedes que al resto de los terrícolas; manejan energía y tienen un poder derivado de nuestros planetas. No los usen sólo por la fuerza bruta. Ataquen…

—Zoisite ya planea estrategias sobre las estrategias —la interrumpió—. Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, pero si la criatura llega a la Luna vas a tener que sacar el Cristal de Plata aunque tengas que entrar tú en el oratorio. Sacas el Cristal de Plata y a la familia real de allí. No mires atrás. Y reúnete con todas las guardianas planetarias del Sistema Solar; Venus, con todas ellas.

—No te distraigas con la Luna, yo me encargaré de ella.

Kunzite asintió severo y se acercó a un paso de la guardiana, pero sin tocarla como deseaba. Y era como si realmente supieran las palabras que el otro guardaba en su corazón.

"Te amo, Venus."

"También te amo, Kunzite."

Ella dio un paso al frente; él dio un paso al frente. Ambos caminaron hacia adelante.

.

Recién se despidió de su princesa, Endymion perdió la sonrisa que había mantenido para ella. Con ella lejos, le quedaban pocas razones para sonreír, ninguna en ese momento. Se condolía también por sus Caballeros y la despedida a la que los había forzado; pero, como Príncipe e Imperio, tenía una responsabilidad más importante que la de seguir su corazón: tenía que velar por la seguridad de las personas en el Reino, y ahora tenía que hacerlo por las de dos.

Cuando sus Caballeros caminaron hacia él, vio sus gestos amilanados pero con esperanza. Aquello lo confundió, sabiendo como sabía, que tenían pocas posibilidades ante el ejército de Beryl. Caminó, también, para acercarse a ellos y el movimiento le valió descubrir un par de cientos de cabezas extranjeras… vistiendo armaduras diversas.

Se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Kunzite? —demandó con tono tibio una explicación.

—Las princesas de Venus, Mercurio, Júpiter y Marte insistieron en ayudar.

—En verdad insistieron —dijo Jedite enfáticamente y logrando que se perdiera un tanto el formalismo de los otros dos.

—Bien —dijo el Príncipe para cambiar de tema—. El ejército está a una hora de la ciudad imperial. Tenemos que interceptarlos antes que lleguen a ésta. No podemos permitirnos pérdidas. Zoisite, ¿tu estrategia?

El mencionado se quedó en silencio mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Mientras veía aparecer de la nada rayos de esperanza en forma de soldados, Zoisite había comenzado a pensar en qué hacer con ellos. Pero nunca se había imaginado que la amenaza se encontrara tan cerca de ellos; eso daba por tierra cualquier intento de preparación… de conocer las capacidades de los soldados prestados; los obligaba a una acción inmediata.

La ventaja de tener pocos hombres y que la batalla se librara tan cerca de la ciudad sería la velocidad de desplazamiento. No se necesitaban desplazar, tampoco, raciones o equipamiento. Las desventajas: ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo.

Al frente tendrían que atacar, cuidando que nadie atravesara una línea de defensa escueta ya desde el principio. Devastar el ejército por cuatro flancos, aunque acabaría paulatinamente con el enemigo, tardaría demasiado tiempo, y aunque podrían frenar el avance del grueso de los enemigos, no tenían los números para sobrevivir en una batalla de tiempo. Además, sacrificarían demasiados de los súbditos que el Príncipe ya había dicho quería no herir.

Deberían atacar de forma certera y rápida, poniéndolo todo en un único ataque preciso. Tendrían que matar a la, una vez, mejor amiga del Príncipe y hacer de esa muerte un ejemplo para el resto. Debían acabar también, y por supuesto, con aquella criatura de la oscuridad que los impulsaba.

—Jedite —llamó sin verlo—. ¿Qué posición mantienen los líderes?

Zoisite podía pensar en las tres posiciones claves: retaguardia, para comandarlos; al centro de las huestes, para protegerse y a la cabeza, como punta de flecha, para embravecerlos.

—A la cabeza —respondió el espía y político de los cuatro.

Zoisite cerró los ojos con pesar y habló con ellos aún cerrados.

—Todo en consideración, la mejor estrategia es proteger la ciudad imperial del avance enemigo con el grueso de nuestra fuerza atacando a los líderes… A Beryl y a la criatura. Una vez muerta Beryl… hacer de su muerte un ejemplo para el resto. Eso debería bastar para que dejen de luchar y regresen a su casa sin muchas bajas. Después se debería castigar este comportamiento para que no sea repetido. Jedite se debería encargar de la criatura junto con soldados extraterrestres; necesitamos su habilidad mágica que trasciende el plano material. Nefrite y Kunzite del ataque frontal. Yo pelearé ambos frentes y, aunque no deseo verlo en peligro, Príncipe, debe ser usted quien mate a Beryl.

Endymion recibió eso como un golpe al estómago pero se abstuvo de ir en contra de tales palabras.

Tendría que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo… pero debía tratar de hablar con ella una última vez. Necesitaba preguntarle por qué ella, de entre todos, lo había traicionado. Y dejaría que fueran sus palabras las que la salvaran, o la condenaran.

—Siguiendo la estrategia de Zoisite, Kunzite y Nefrite prepárense para el ataque directo.

—¡Sí, Señor! —gritaron los cuatro en una misma voz.

.

Kunzite estaba frente a los soldados extraterrestes organizados para la batalla. Entre ellos veía rostros curtidos por batallas, rostros severos y hasta demasiado jóvenes para su gusto. Conociendo las peores consecuencias de la guerra, las arduas batallas y lo pesado que se volvía el hecho de tomar una vida con sus propias manos —aunque fuera por justicia, honor o para el bien común—, la juventud en los soldados siempre le hacía recordar la dureza de la vida y de los tiempos en los que vivían. La juventud en los soldados siempre lo volvía protector hacia éstos. Sólo el hecho de que estuvieran allí, como soldados, evitaba que los mandara a casa.

Aunque se tuviera que detener para recordarse a él mismo que debía tratarlos con el respeto merecido a soldados que ponían su vida en juego por la Tierra y en nombre de sus princesas; no podía dejar de preocuparse por la vida que aún tenían por vivir.

Su interior luchaba en esas dos batallas; la del respeto a los soldados y a su convicción y la de de protección a los más jóvenes.

Tendría que "hablar" con las princesas la próxima vez que las viera para reclamarles el poner a gente tan joven en tal situación. Siendo ellas mismas no más grandes que estos soldados jóvenes, sería una buena pelea la que le esperaba con las princesas guardianas.

Intentó tragarse la sonrisa que aquello le había producido y sólo lo logró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la fija mirada de uno de estos jóvenes. Le sostuvo la mirada, el soldado tampoco apartó la suya.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al joven de armadura ligera y ropas venusinas.

—Adonis de Venus —respondió de inmediato.

—Muy bien, Adonis de Venus —dijo sintiendo algo extraño en el tono del joven de cabello corto y rasgos finos. Ese tono había sonado casi desafiante, casi molesto. Pero él no tenía el tiempo para preocuparse por un tono que bien podía estar confundiendo con uno de antes de batalla—. Toma a los más jóvenes aquí y protejan la ciudad.

—¿Nos aparta de la batalla por ser jóvenes? —sonó indignado.

Kunzite se tragó un suspiro y un gruñido. Aunque no sabía si esas eran las formas del ejército del planeta Venus, recordó el gesto que su guardiana había mostrado ante lo que ahora le parecía una respuesta similar a ésta —cuando la princesa del planeta mandó llamar a estos soldados—. Pensando que así eran las formas de aquellos, y comprendiendo un poco más a su guardiana, se dignó a responder en deferencia a formas diferentes que las propias.

—Les doy el trabajo más importante confiando en la fuerza de su juventud, claramente no en la de su experiencia —respondió severo—. Para que el ejército pueda concentrarse en lo que tendrán delante, ustedes mantendrán la retaguardia segura. ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu misión? —atacó.

Vio al joven apretar la quijada, cerrar los ojos y asentir al fin.

—No dejen que un solo enemigo llegue a palacio.

Cuando los más jóvenes se dirigieron a los límites de la ciudad, los veteranos marcharon hacia el enemigo.

Cuando Nefrite y Kunzite se reunieron en el camino, con los soldados que seguían a cada uno, el contingente se amalgamó sin problema, como si así hubiera sido practicado con anterioridad.

Aquellos alcanzaron a Jedite, más avanzado con sus soldados elegidos, y a Zoisite. Al final se presentaron frente al Príncipe a la orilla de la ciudad. Las cinco monturas de ellos relincharon ansiosas, como si encontrarse juntas les advirtiera lo que se avecinaba.

Apenas marcharon un tramo, el ejército enemigo apareció en el horizonte como una sombra que se extendiera sobre la tierra.

—Mantengan su posición —dijo el Príncipe antes de salir a galope sobre su semental.

Zoisite se quedó con un reclamo en la garganta mientras que Kunzite le hacía un gesto para que no persiguiera al Príncipe.

—No puedes pedirle que mate a Lady Beryl sin más, Zoisite —comenzó Nefrite—. Nuestro Príncipe quiere salvarla también a ella.

—Pero…

—Cuando dijo "a todos mis súbditos", también se refería a ella.

—Esto no me gusta —soltó Zoisite al resto y espoleó a su montura para seguir al Príncipe.

El resto lo imitó un segundo después.

(À suivre)


	16. Act 16

Act. XVI

Mientras la carrera de su montura lo acercaba a la mujer a la que no deseaba enfrentarse, podía ver a su amiga en aquellos ojos que refulgían con pasión. Endymion detuvo la carrera de Titán a unos metros de Beryl. Se apeó para tratar de razonar con ella.

—Beryl, ¿qué estás haciendo? —su voz sonaba profundamente decepcionada.

—Los lunares son nuestros enemigos, Endymion. Si es que puedo seguir llamándote así. No eres el Endymion que conocí.

—Soy el mismo, Beryl; tal vez más sabio, tal vez menos solo en el mundo. Pero soy el mismo.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Dejaste de ser el hombre que conocía desde que fuiste a la Luna ¡y ni siquiera lo sabes! Estás bajo el embrujo de esa… princesa de la Luna —soltó con rabia.

—Eres tú, Beryl, la que está bajo un embrujo.

—Nunca he visto las cosas más claras que ahora, Endymion —siseó con furia y resolución—. ¡Los lunares acabaron con el Príncipe del Reino de la Tierra y voy a destruirlos por ello! ¡Sin su Cristal de Plata no pueden contra mí!

—¡No puedes pensar así! —espetó Endymion a voz en cuello—. Date la oportunidad de conocer a los Selenitas, verás que cambias tu forma de pensar.

—No puedes obligarme a pensar diferente, ni aun siendo el príncipe —devolvió ella antes de gritar su furia.

Un grito sin sonido, pero que causó una presión en el aire, hizo coro al grito de Beryl y la batalla comenzó. Espada en mano, Beryl se lanzó a Endymion.

Zoisite llegó sobre su montura para proteger al Príncipe, el flanco del animal empujó a Beryl haciéndola caer al piso. El Caballero le ofreció la mano al Príncipe y éste montó en un salto.

Volviendo hacia su ejército, Endymion sabía que había obtenido lo que estaba buscando: la prueba definitiva de la lealtad de Beryl. Bajo un embrujo o no, acompañada o dominada por Metallia; Beryl se había condenado.

El choque entre los ejércitos fue más rápido de lo esperado. La fuerza de los extraterrestres les daba una ventaja sobre los granjeros y agricultores, pero el poder de la oscuridad les daba fuerza a éstos.

Entre choques de acero, gritos de guerra y gritos de dolor, Beryl siguió adelante mientras dejaba a su ejército caer ante manos y armas expertas. No volteó ni una vez para ver lo que dejaba atrás. Tenía un lugar al qué llegar.

En medio de la batalla, Caballeros y Príncipe apenas lograban anticiparse a los golpes y a los movimientos de tantos al mismo tiempo.

No había forma de contenerlos sin lastimarlos; no había forma de contenerlos sin matarlos, se dio cuenta Jedite en cuanto un herido se levantó del suelo para volver a su ataque. El Caballero lanzó un rayo de energía a los enemigos más cercanos y fue de inmediato por su espada. Corrió dos pasos para matar por la espalda a un campesino, que descargaría un golpe al Príncipe por la espalda, y atravesó su garganta justo a tiempo. La caída del cuerpo sin fuerza lo ayudó a liberar su espada. Había perdido de vista a Beryl y a Metallia cuando se desató la batalla y apenas podía apartar la mirada de los golpes que le dirigían a él y al Príncipe. Kunzite luchaba alejado de ellos, Zoisite estaba más allá y, como al líder, podía distinguir su posición gracias al brillo verde de sus poderes en acción. De Nefrite no sabía nada; ni siquiera el porqué no veía su poder en acción. Sin poder preocuparse por si éste había caído en la batalla, pero sabiendo que era demasiado pronto como para que el Caballero callera, separó la atención de la batalla que libraba para buscar de nuevo a su objetivo.

Cuando divisó una nube negra en la lejanía, supo que allí debería dirigirse. Y, por segunda vez en su vida, el tener afinidad para la magia le servía de algo. Con apenas un grito a su Príncipe, se dirigió a esa nube negra siguiendo la estrategia de Zoisite.

En su camino, se detuvo ante un filo de espada cercano a su flanco. Con alivio vio a Nefrite, con hilos de sangre bajando por su cabeza, pero vivo… y acababa de salvarle —al menos— un brazo. Tuvo la oportunidad de devolver el favor de inmediato cuando mató a un enemigo que atacaba al castaño por la espalda.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó Nefrite mientras expulsaba un rayo de energía hacia un grupo de granjeros rabiosos.

Jedite obedeció y corrió entre la batalla para acercarse a la nube negra. Fue entonces cuando aquella nube negra mostró un par de ojos fantasmagóricos y una estrella de cuatro puntas como frente. Y lo miraba directamente.

El Caballero se quedó paralizado un segundo ante la fuerza de aquella mirada oscura. Sintió un leve jalón de su consciencia, como si esa cosa lo estuviera llamando y aflojó el agarre en su espada. Cuando la sintió caer de su mano, se liberó de la sensación de ser llamado y empuño el arma con más fuerza.

Corrió más que antes.

Encontró a Beryl como la fuente de aquella nube negra… y que ella se alejaba de la batalla. Iba hacia la ciudad imperial.

Jedite detuvo su carrera alejándose unos metros del último soldado en batalla. Su única preocupación era detener aquella cosa oscura. Protegería a la Tierra aunque tuviera que dar la vida por ello. Esperaba que Mars lo entendiera… y pudiera perdonarlo.

Exhalando con fuerza para tranquilizar su respiración tras la batalla, el Caballero cerró los ojos con la resolución que lo hacía ser un Pilar del Imperio. Llamó todo en él, invocando esa energía para entregarla a su magia. Sintió sus músculos tensarse, a su cuerpo perder la fuerza que ahora entregaba a sus palmas; el sudor recorrer sus sienes y un agudo dolor en cada fibra de su ser. Sabiendo que perdería la vida en ese ataque, soportó aún más dolor, aún más debilidad sin perder la concentración de su objetivo; tenía que hacer de ese único ataque algo que valiera la pena. Cuando el sonido de la batalla se transformó en un zumbido propio de sus oídos y las sensaciones en su piel se perdieron por completo, supo que faltaba poco. Justo antes de perder la visión, liberó la magia de su palma.

Los ojos de aquella criatura se fijaron de nuevo en él mientras lanzaba toda esa magia contra la oscuridad.

Su poder atravesó a la criatura formando un círculo entre la oscuridad. Jedite sonrió satisfecho mientras su cuerpo caía a la tierra. Sin fuerza y con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, Jedite perdió la sonrisa y su gesto mutó a un frío terror cuando aquel círculo de claridad se volvía a llenar con oscuridad. Maldijo a la criatura en un grito mientras lo último de su consciencia encontraba la oscuridad tras sus párpados.

.

Sumido en su propia batalla, Nefrite peleaba con cuantos podía al mismo tiempo. Los soldados extraterrestres habían demostrado ser de gran ayuda siendo, todos ellos, capaces de luchar contra siete enemigos al mismo tiempo. Al verlos despedir poder de sus palmas, justo como ellos, había comprendido las palabras de Venus al decir que éstos se parecían más a los Caballeros que al resto de los humanos.

Tras esquivar un golpe y asestar el propio, el Caballero sintió la onda expansiva de un gran poder siendo liberado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó saliva con pesar. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante y sólo el empujón en su costado que lo llevó al suelo evitó que alguna lágrima sentimental saliera de sus ojos. Desde el suelo volteó a su atacante… o salvador, se dio cuenta al ver que Kunzite estaba dónde él había estado, deteniendo el golpe de un arma. Su líder volteó apenas la mirada hacia él.

—Jedite ha muerto, espabila si no quieres ser el siguiente. ¡Tienes una misión que cumplir!

La voz de su líder, como nunca antes, le había sonado quebrada y débil. Antes que por el regaño, la voz de Kunzite en verdad lo espabiló; Nefrite se puso en pie de nuevo y corrió a su Príncipe. Era el tono de su líder el que lo había hecho recuperar el aplomo; Kunzite, a pesar de haber sentido la muerte de Jedite, tenía la entereza para seguir adelante.

Ya habría tiempo para llorar a los muertos, por el momento, debía evitar que así terminara el Príncipe.

.

Endymion sintió la muerte de Jedite en lo profundo de su ser como si algo de vital importancia se hubiera perdido en su interior.

Mató al enemigo en turno y buscó con la mirada la dirección en que había sentido la muerte de Jedite. Y la pérdida de su Caballero tendría que esperar. Aquella nube negra que era la criatura y Beryl se dirigían a la ciudad imperial… al castillo. Y sólo había un motivo para ello: Beryl quería llegar a la Luna.

Según las sensaciones de Serenity, las lecturas que Mercury había hecho en la biblioteca de palacio y las investigaciones que Jedite había hecho de los protocolos antiguos entre la Luna y la Tierra, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el castillo había sido erigido en el punto más cercano a la Luna y sobre un punto de poder que facilitaba los viajes entre ambos reinos. Ese punto se llamaba "La Puerta a la Luna". Y esa puerta era lo que necesitaban sus enemigos para obtener el Cristal de Plata y una venganza que no tenía fundamento alguno.

Endymion olvidó la batalla en la que estaba y se preocupó por la que estaba por comenzar. Corrió para detener a Beryl.

.

Beryl siguió su camino hasta la línea de defensa de la ciudad imperial. Se sorprendió apenas cuando vio a los jóvenes que la formaban. Se enfureció de nuevo cuando los reconoció como extraterrestres y sonrió cuando los vio temblar.

—Guerreros —dijo con una voz falsamente calmada—. ¿Por qué luchan por la Tierra? ¿Por qué dan su vida por un planeta que no es suyo?

Los soldados no respondieron, pero se vieron claramente afectados.

—Cada uno de ustedes quiere estar en otro lado; cada uno de ustedes tiene un destino diferente a este —siguió ella—. Su batalla no es en la Tierra.

—¡No la escuchen! —gritó al resto un joven venusino de cabello corto—. ¡Estamos aquí por nuestras princesas!

—¡Y sus princesas los han mandado a morir en este planeta! —gritó Beryl con Metallia creciendo en furia y ambición tras ella.

Los soldados cargaron contra Beryl. Metallia acabó con los valientes.

Sólo uno quedó en pie.

Aquel venusino que se había enfrentado a Beryl, cayó de rodillas ante Metallia.

—Morir en esta lucha no es mi destino. Estoy destinado a mi princesa —dijo aquel con desesperación marcando sus facciones.

—La tendrás —dijo Metallia usando la voz de Beryl—. Te la daré para que hagas lo que quieras con ella.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dijo Adonis volteando la mirada al piso antes de desmayarse.

—Renacerás en la oscuridad —dijo Metallia mientras Beryl miraba por encima del cuerpo de un Adonis ahora comatoso.

Cuando Beryl siguió su camino, pasando de largo el cuerpo de Adonis, sentía ya la fuerza del palacio del Reino. Se dejó guiar por la fuerza de sus jardines hasta llegar al punto más cercano entre la Luna y la Tierra. No se inmutó al ver que aquel venusino se había levantado ya, o que la marca de aquel planeta hubiera desaparecido de su frente.

Dejando que sus pasos la llevaran a un lugar que poco conocía, Beryl caminó sobre las piedras de las calles. No se inmutaba ante las miradas de las personas, ante las puertas cerrándose con un golpe asustado o los vítores que otros lanzaban a su paso. No encontró más resistencia en su nadar que las escaleras del palacio, ni siquiera las puertas cerradas las detuvieron, pues éstas se abrían como si la invitaran a pasar al interior que resguardaban.

Cuando llegó a los jardines principales del palacio respiró profundamente. Su cabello se agitó, no por el viento sino por la energía que despedía ese lugar. Era curioso que nunca antes la hubiera sentido, que nunca antes hubiera presentido la importancia de esos jardines.

Avanzó un paso más hacia el frente y alzó la mano frente a ella.

—¡No te voy a permitir que hagas esto, Beryl!

Beryl volteó lentamente hacia la fuente del grito y sonrió de manera despectiva.

—¿Tú no me vas a permitir algo? —preguntó con burla antes de soltar una carcajada humillante—. No eres más que un niño. No eres Imperio, no eres Príncipe y, ante todo, ¡Tú no me comandas! No tienes poder, pequeño humano, y cuando tenga el Cristal de Plata; de ti no restará ni tu voluntad.

Endymion escuchó la siguiente carcajada que salía de la garganta de Beryl sólo para darse cuenta que ya no era aquella a la que había conocido casi toda su vida. Aquella cosa que hablaba por los labios de Beryl era la criatura de la oscuridad.

Desenvainó su espada, de cierta manera agradeciendo que Beryl ya no se encontrara en el que había sido su cuerpo. De esa forma, sería más fácil matar al cascaron que contenía a Metallia.

Cuando se lanzó contra ella, sintió la fuerza de alguien sosteniéndolo. Apenas volteó para darse cuenta que era un soldado extraterrestre. Uno vestido con la armadura de Venus. Antes de poder zafarse de la sujeción, Beryl desapareció frente a él.

—¡No!, ¡Beryl! —lanzó un grito al cielo y se deshizo del agarre del soldado con un cabezazo a la nariz del otro. Clavó su espada en el traidor y miró de nuevo al cielo—. ¡Venus, llévame a la Luna!

.

Sólo podía controlar la ansiedad de haber dejado a Kunzite en la Tierra si se repetía una y otra vez que el Caballero era también un guerrero entrenado; uno que, incluso, le había ayudado a ella en su entrenamiento, uno que había soportado el entrenamiento con Artemis y que había demostrado su pericia en el juego que los llevó precisamente a las garras del entrenador. Además, Kunzite estaba en su planeta natal, lo cual le confería cierta ventaja… Y ellas habían llamado a sus propios soldados.

Eso tenía que bastarles para tener una gran ventaja. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía intranquila?

"…si la criatura llega a la Luna vas a tener que sacar el Cristal de Plata…"

Eran esas palabras, supo en cuanto las recordó mientras la voz de Kunzite sonaba —en su mente— como si él estuviera a un paso de distancia.

Se sacudió las dudas con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza y calmó su ansiedad repasando la seguridad del castillo, las posiciones de las guardianas y… un terremoto casi la lleva al suelo. Se sujetó a tiempo de los controles del sistema, esperando que aquel movimiento terminara pero no lo hizo. Al movimiento del suelo se le unió una fuerza que la oprimía hacia el suelo, que buscaba hacerla caer… o arrodillarse. Venus apretó la quijada y se mantuvo en pie a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Apenas se sintió libre de tal peso invisible buscó una respuesta en el sistema. No la encontró: el sistema no servía más.

Con la ansiedad que sentía y los eventos que las habían regresado a casa, no podía desestimar el terremoto y la falla del sistema como una casualidad. Salió de la habitación buscando a la Princesa y a la fuente de aquella alteración en el sistema y en el ecosistema de la Luna.

Unos gritos de batalla la detuvieron en su camino a la habitación de la Princesa. Se acercó a la primera ventana del pasillo por el que andaba y la visión de aquello le causó un golpe de adrenalina, una impresión que la llevó a paralizarse y un agudo dolor en el alma.

El enemigo había llegado al Milenio de Plata. Y, si ellos estaban ahí, sólo significaba que los Caballeros estaban muertos… que Kunzite estaba muerto.

Venus se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y ni siquiera intentó detener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó por su amado: el que le había dado un amor para llamar propio sin interponerse a su misión.

Su misión.

La Princesa estaba en peligro. Y ella era la encargada de protegerla. Callando el resto de su llanto y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, Venus se puso en pie y, dando una última mirada hacia el ejército enemigo a las puertas de palacio, corrió en otra dirección.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la Princesa, abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpe y sólo para descubrir vacío el interior.

—¿Princesa? —llamó en un grito—. ¿Princesa Serenity? —gritó a la pieza vacía.

Entró a la habitación para buscar por todos lados y se enfadó al no encontrarla allí. Al buscarla, como si jugaran, perdían el valioso tiempo que necesitaban para ponerla a salvo.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar pensando ya en qué otro lugar podría haber elegido la Princesa para esconderse… para estar sola.

En su carrera se cruzó con Mercury y Jupiter. Ellas también corrían, presumiblemente, para buscar a la Princesa.

—No está en su habitación —avisó deteniendo su carrera junto a las otras dos—. ¿Dónde está Mars?

—Fue a las cocinas para buscarla —avisó Jupiter.

—Reúnanse con Mars y encuentren a la Princesa —ordenó Venus y encaró la dirección en la que había visto al enemigo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Venus? —preguntó Mercury.

—Voy a detener al enemigo.

Y salió corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo lunar.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, en lo que pareció el milésimo intento, se encontró por fin en la Luna. No se dio tiempo siquiera a ver los destrozos que la horda había causado en el palacio lunar, sólo corrió hacia el frente. Atravesó las puertas de doble hoja que tantas otras veces permanecieran cerradas; ahora se encontraban fuera de sus goznes, derrumbadas hacia el interior. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera preguntado si aquello era culpa de algún tipo de explosión causada para abrir la entrada o no; en ese momento, no le importaba. Sólo le importaba llegar a su princesa, matar a Beryl, derrotar a la criatura de la oscuridad y proteger lo que quedaba de su visión para el futuro.

Corrió por los pasillos marcados por las batallas y las muertes, pendiente únicamente a saber si su princesa —o las guardianas de ésta— estaban entre las bajas.

Cuando llegó al recodo del pasillo que podría acercarlo a la habitación de Serenity o alejarlo de ella, giró a la izquierda para alejarse de la pieza y emprendió una empinada subida.

No podía decir que supiera dónde buscar a Serenity, pero tampoco se sentía corriendo sin rumbo. Era como si algo lo guiara a ella, como si cada paso que daba lo diera para acercarse a ella.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se encontró en el observatorio donde la había besado por primera vez, donde le había propuesto matrimonio. Donde ella había correspondido a sus sentimientos, mirando la esfera azul que parecía ser el planeta Tierra —sin mácula o evidencia alguna de la batalla que allí sucedía— estaba la princesa en posición de oración, con las manos entrelazadas al frente y la mirada clavada en el planeta al que amaba.

—¡Serenity! —gritó él mientras la alcanzaba y tomaba una de sus manos para jalarla con él en su carrera—. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo.

—Endymion, ¿qué sucede? —soltó, sorprendida, pero dejándose llevar en la carrera—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos al oratorio. La criatura de la oscuridad ha llegado al Milenio de Plata.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —lanzó sorprendida pero sin detener sus pies que la movían a la misma velocidad que los de él.

—Poseyó a Beryl —fue lo último que dijo el Príncipe antes de detenerse y recibir el golpe de Serenity en la espalda, quien no había frenado su carrera a tiempo.

Teniendo el sonido de gritos furiosamente indignados y rabiosos golpes a la distancia, el sonido de apresurados pasos se acercó a ellos. Endymion mantuvo a Serenity a su espalda mientras desenvainaba su espada.

.

Las tres guardianas corrían por los pasillos del castillo con Jupiter a la cabeza. Mercury la seguía y Mars cubría la retaguardia. En cada esquina que viraban, en cada pasillo que recorrían sin encontrar a la Princesa, la tenaza de hierro sobre sus entrañas se apretaba más.

Giraron a la derecha en dirección al corredor de las estatuas, preparadas para lo que fuera. Pero no había nada diferente. El corredor, con sus decenas de estatuas blancas enalteciendo a antiguos guerreros de todo el cosmos, estaba tan sereno como siempre lo había estado; la perfección del blanco inmaculado estaba íntegra y sólo las sombras parecían ser más incisivas ahora que la guerra había llegado a las puertas de palacio. Por un segundo aquellas guardianas desearon poder ofrecer alguna plegaria a tales guerreros antiguos para recibir bendiciones o ayuda de algún tipo. La verdad era que ni siquiera tenían tiempo para recordar los nombres de aquellas guardianas cósmicas o de los guerreros estelares.

Al mismo tiempo las tres guardianas planetarias notaron la oscuridad que se movía entre las sombras.

Prepararon sus ataques.

—Mars, Mercury, Jupiter —sonó la voz de la consejera Luna, llamándolas con voz adolorida.

—¿Consejera Luna? —preguntó Mercury acercándose a la fuente del sonido.

La consejera apareció en su forma felina. Cojeaba por una pata trasera. Ésta tenía una herida que sangraba, pero una que era más dolorosa que peligrosa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Mars sonando molesta, todas ellas sabían que su molestia no era más que con la situación.

—Esos terrestres atacaron. Sólo puedo temer que vayan tras el Cristal de Plata y, sin mis temores no son infundados, me alegra que el castillo sea un laberinto para los extraños.

Mars tronó la boca con desprecio y se preparó para hablar… para maldecir probablemente.

—Consejera —interrumpió Jupiter cortando el aspaviento de Mars —, ¿ha visto a la Princesa?

La cabeza felina negó en silencio.

—En cuanto volvió a casa marchó al observatorio —dijo apesumbrada—, pero no la he vuelto a ver desde que me pidió estar sola.

—Consejera —llamó Mars, una vez controló su temperamento—. Necesitamos encontrar a la Princesa, y necesitamos su ayuda para ello.

La consejera asintió fervientemente mientras clavaba su mirada en la guardiana.

—Nosotras iremos al observatorio, usted busque en el ala de la reina.

Con un asentimiento felino, los dos grupos se separaron, cada uno en dirección contraria. De inmediato, las guardianas salieron corriendo al observatorio. Y, aunque entre el corredor de las estatuas y el observatorio la distancia no era la más corta, ellas hicieron un tiempo récord.

Al dar la última vuelta antes de llegar a la torre, un eco de carrera les llegó cada vez más cerca. Las tres convocaron el poder de sus planetas. La palma de Jupiter se electrificó en espera de la orden necesaria, las llamas rodearon a Mars y Mercury estaba entre llamar al agua para un ataque directo o a la niebla para proteger a sus compañeras y despistar al enemigo cuando la información en su visor la obligó a detenerse. Al menos a detener su ataque, porque sus piernas la llevaron a una carrera emocionada. Adelantó a Jupiter sólo para encontrarse con el filo de una espada en el cuello.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato a la amenaza.

— _Shine Aqua…_

—¿Mercury? —la detuvo la voz de su Princesa saliendo detrás de la espalda del terrestre que Mercury apenas comenzaba a reconocer como el príncipe Endyimion.

—¡Mercury! —gritaron Mars y Jupiter a medias sorprendidas, a medias asustadas por verla salir corriendo de tal manera.

Las guardianas vieron entonces a la Princesa y la gran sonrisa con la que las recibía. La Princesa se lanzó a ellas en un abrazo que devolvieron gustosas. Habían encontrado a su Princesa sana y salva… por el momento.

—No hay tiempo para esto —Endymion cortó la reunión en cuando escuchó un grupo enemigo acercarse a ellos—. Tenemos que llegar al oratorio —siguió urgente.

—Adelante debe estar vacío, cubriremos la retaguardia —avisó Jupiter.

—Pero, Jupiter… —comenzó la Princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las posibilidades de que ellas tres, y Venus también, salieran heridas por causa suya era un peso terrible en su corazón. No quería que ellas salieran heridas por su culpa; y mucho menos porque tuvieran que protegerla. Endymion, también para protegerla, la había enviado de nuevo a la Luna, y había vuelto al Milenio de Plata justo por eso… para protegerla; aunque tuviera que pensar él en su propio planeta. Ella no quería convertirse en una carga para aquellos a los que quería, teniendo que ser siempre protegida por ellos. En todo caso, ella era la que tendría que protegerse a ella misma, así fuera en la Luna o en la Tierra; porque, al poder protegerse ella, estaría protegiendo el corazón de aquellos que la querían.

Endymion apretó la mano de Serenity para llamar su atención.

—Confía en ellas —le dijo Endymion tratando de darle fuerza con su voz.

Él vio asentir con valor a la princesa y sonrió cuando ella dio el primer paso para volver a correr.

(À suivre)


	17. Act 17

Act. XVII

Venus llegó demasiado tarde a las puertas del palacio como para evitar que los terrestres las derrumbaran, pero no como para verlos invadir el interior.

— _Crescent beam!_ —lanzó hacia el más adelantado sin siquiera pensar en ello.

El grito, y el golpe de su poder impactando en uno de ellos, llamó la atención del resto. Algunos de ellos se desperdigaron hacia otras estancias mientras el resto de aquellos necios se lanzaban en su contra.

— _Venus love me chain!_ —atacó usando su poder como un látigo, para después barrer con este a tantos.

Vio caer a varios mientras otros tomaban el lugar de los caídos, y se lanzó al frente para evitar un proyectil lanzado a su cabeza. Aunque no lo había visto bien, podía jurar que le habían aventado un azadón para agricultura. Mientras golpeaba al primero en la quijada, un resquicio de su mente comprendía que aquellos no eran soldados entrenados. Tampoco le importaba; no mientras estuvieran atacando su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

Lo que sí le importaba, y comenzaba a preguntarse, era el cómo, tantos terrestres, habían logrado llegar a la Luna.

Sin saber el número real de enemigos, los calculaba casi en un mil de ellos. Y, si bien era buena para luchar, no podría ella sola contra tantos.

Se dobló hacia la derecha al recibir un golpe en las costillas y el movimiento le valió el darse cuenta que la estaban rodeando. Como le ayudaría uno de los poderes de Jupiter en ese momento.

Esquivó otro golpe de una herramienta de agricultura y el filo de un machete. Si no la estuviera rodeando, podría sentir pena por los agricultores. Pero no era el caso. Los enemigos la cercaban y, el círculo que la mantenía a distancia de ellos se cerraba cada vez más mientras ella apenas podía alejar a unos mientras otros se acercaban y, cuando alejaba a los que se acercaban, los que había alejado antes ya estaban de nuevo cerca de ella. Lanzó una patada a la quijada de una mujer y la vio caer de nalgas; la perdió un instante después cuando otros más la adelantaron y, parecía, se la hubieran tragado entre una marabunta de humanos… pero ella podía estar exagerando ahora que los enemigos parecían estar sobre ella.

— _Rolling Heart Vibration!_ —el ataque alcanzó a abrir paso entre los enemigos, pero ella no iba a correr.

Los gruñidos, los gritos para darse valor y el caos de batalla se detuvieron por segundos completos. Los enemigos se miraban como si se encontraran desorientados, como si se preguntaran qué sucedía frente a ellos.

Esos segundos de silencio ante ella, le hicieron llegar un lejano sonido de aceros chocando. Aquel sonido pareció avivar de nuevo el ansia de batalla en los terrestres y su batalla comenzó de nuevo.

Alguien, o tal vez varios, la sujetaron por la espalda. Venus luchó para darse cuenta que eran tres hombres quienes la sujetaban fuertemente hasta lastimarla. Ella lanzó una patada al que estaba tras ella y clavó el tacón del zapato en quien la sujetaba por la zurda. Cuando sintió la captura de sus extremidades laxa, se deshizo de sus captores a base de golpes y patadas.

—¡Venus! —gritó una voz marcial a su derecha.

Ante la voz, ella olvidó incluso la batalla que libraba o la cercanía de aquellos que la atacaban. Lo vio allí, falto de aire, con el largo cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor, agitado por los eventos que les rodeaban y tan alto y orgullos como cuando lo había visto por primera vez en su vida. Y, con su grito, él le lanzaba justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¡Artemis! —gritó también y alzó la diestra para recibir lo que le había lanzado.

Su mano ahora cargaba la legendaria espada de la Luna. Y, mientras abatía a su enemigo con aquella espada destinada a las guardianas de la familia real lunar, le parecía que la batalla estaba ganada.

—¿La Princesa? —preguntó en un grito mientras daba una estocada más.

—Está con el príncipe —logró escuchar la voz de Artemis sobre los gritos enemigos.

—¡¿Cómo llegó él a la Luna?! —devolvió sorprendida.

El sistema estaba completamente perdido por lo que nadie habría podido llevar al príncipe desde la Tierra a la Luna… y eso sólo podía ser la causa de que nada hubiera logrado evitar la llegada de la oscuridad y de sus esbirros; se dio cuenta entonces. Sin el sistema de la Luna, el Milenio de Plata había perdido su primera línea de defensa contra la oscuridad, y la más poderosa. Ahora sólo quedaban las dos líneas de ataque y, esperaba, el Cristal de Plata no tuviera que ser usado para un ataque; nunca.

—El príncipe es Imperio de la Tierra, Venus —respondió Artemis cada vez más cerca, cada vez habiendo abatido a más enemigos—. No es cualquier terrestre.

—No como estos —bufó Venus con desprecio a sus atacantes.

—¡Te estás confiando, Venus! —regañó su entrenador y maestro mientras llegaba a su lado.

—No es cierto —gruñó ella en respuesta.

El arma de Artemis cortó tras la espalda de la guardiana y en seguida, ella, sintió el rocío de sangre caliente en la piel de las piernas.

—Ah, ¿no? —provocó él con una ceja arqueada con sarcasmo.

Venus volteó a su espalda para ver al ahora muerto y asintió pesadamente hacia su mentor. Olvidando la ligereza en sus acciones o las riñas con su instructor, lanzó estocadas y mandobles a diestra, a siniestra, al frente y de nuevo en todas direcciones.

Los terrestres luchaban como si la oscuridad les diera resistencia inhumana y una pericia ajena a granjeros. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de batalla de Artemis, el acero de sus espadas chocar contra aceros, maderas y carne; daban cuenta de los enemigos. Pero se estaba cansando y ellos no parecían acabarse… Aunque tantos de ellos parecieran escapar o morir.

Por un segundo, aquello le pareció más una pesadilla infinita que una batalla real. Por ese segundo se preguntó si aquello no era una ilusión de la oscuridad para hacerle perder el tiempo. Un atisbo de ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo cuando aquel pensamiento trató de enraizar en su interior. Si estuviera peleando esa batalla en su mente y no en la realidad, entonces… entonces, la Princesa no estaba en peligro y ella no tenía por qué estar peleando. Tal vez Kunzite no habría muerto en la batalla… tal vez…

Recibió un golpe en la sien que la dejó mareada un par de segundos. Agitó la cabeza para recuperarse, pero fue en vano. Un agudo zumbido en sus oídos cubrió el resto de los sonidos y perdió la pose de batalla mientras abría el compás de las piernas para recuperar el equilibrio. Una sensación de quietud la recorrió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse hasta que el dolor en su costado la regresó a la realidad. Se cubrió el costado con el antebrazo antes de darse cuenta que tres laceraciones paralelas le habían desgarrado el uniforme y la piel. La sangre manó libre, manchando desde su cintura hasta el piso.

Entonces hubo un momento en la lucha en la que ambos bandos detuvieron sus ataques. El enemigo parecía haberse dado cuenta que podían herir a la guardiana, la guardiana y su instructor se dieron cuenta que estaban perdiendo terreno. Venus y Artemis se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por un enemigo que ahora se sabía capaz de derrotarlos.

Con furia en cada gesto de su rostro, Artemis midió el terreno y la posición de cada terrestre; con apenas un gesto a su pequeña guardiana, conjuró su propio poder. No tenía tiempo para avisar a Venus de sus intenciones.

Tampoco hubo la necesidad.

En el momento en que él levantó el suelo, convirtiéndolo en arena, Venus saltó esquivando los montículos que buscaban a los vivos para capturarlos. Ella incluso usó la cara de algunos enemigos para ello; y eso hubiera podido llevar una sonrisa a los labios del felino de Mau… en cualquier otro momento. La arena capturó a los terrestres y se endureció antes que Venus tocara de nuevo el piso.

Apenas teniendo un segundo para recuperar el aliento, Venus y Artemis miraron a todos esos terrestres encarcelados en tierra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, furioso de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Artemis. Este dolor sólo es la debilidad dejando mi cuerpo. Me dijiste que me estaba confiando y… bueno, esto —dijo apuntando a la herida.

El instructor de la guerrera se acercó a la herida para inspeccionarla de cerca. Aunque era profunda, no era una herida que pudiera cobrarse la vida de su pequeña guardiana venusina.

—No podré hacer esto muchas veces más —suspiró Artemis con humor ácido—; me estoy volviendo viejo.

—No digas eso —lo regañó Venus con un mohín—. Aún te quedan vidas suficientes como para regañarme por un par de milenios más —terminó con buen humor.

—¡Un par de milenios! —soltó asustado—. Vas a acabar con mi vida mucho antes de eso… Mira que dejarte herir… —rezongó sin fuerza.

—No lo hice a propósito, yo…

El resto de su respuesta murió cuando su entrenador la jaló hacia él y la apretó en un abrazo de alivio.

—El enemigo se ha esparcido por el castillo —dijo aún abrazándola—. Tengo que encontrar a Luna y a la Reina; tú a la Princesa.

Cuando soltó a su pequeña, reconoció el valor de una guardiana estelar en su mirada. La mirada limpia y dura que le lanzaba, sabía, era su resolución para pelear por la Princesa.

—No me confiaré más, maestro —prometió ella formalmente y salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

El corazón del castillo tenía que permanecer limpio de toda oscuridad para que la Princesa y la Reina estuvieran seguras. Tenía que llegar al oratorio.

.

Mientras soltaba un mandoble más, un rayo de energía más, mientras derrotaba a un enemigo más de los millares a su alrededor, Nefrite sentía haber perdido ya la cordura.

¿Por qué seguía luchando? Se preguntaba mientras su cuerpo peleaba y mataba en automático. Jedite había muerto. Zoisite había muerto. Kunzite había muerto. Él mismo estaba a punto de morir y el Príncipe Endymion no estaba sobre la faz del planeta.

El enemigo iba a ganar.

La oscuridad había cubierto todo el planeta.

¿Por qué seguir luchando cuando ya todo estaba perdido?

Con su fuerza de guerrero mermada, lanzó una estocada hacia el frente y recibió una en el costado.

Bajó la mirada hacia la espada clavada en piel sólo para ver otras seguir a la primera. Por un instante pensó en cuan curioso le parecía el que aquello no le doliera en absoluto.

Nefrite cayó de rodillas sobre un lodazal sanguinolento; apenas se dio cuenta que había perdido su espada en algún momento y, mientras el resto de su cuerpo caía por la falta de ese apoyo metálico más fuerte que él, la imagen de su amada guardiana lo visitó como un fantasma de la vida.

—Lo siento, Jupiter —se despidió en un hilo de voz.

Con el último enemigo muerto, el ejército de la oscuridad rugió su victoria en el planeta.

.

Sintiendo la cálida mano de Serenity en la suya, Endymion la llevaba a veces y a veces era llevado por ella hacia el oratorio. A pesar de la terrible situación que los rodeaba, el Príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír por su princesa. Más allá de la hermosura de su rostro, de sus gráciles movimientos que lo hipnotizaban o de las curvas que insinuaba su vestido, él sonreía por el valor que mostraba en cada paso, la sencillez y el cariño con lo que trataba todo a su alrededor… incluso a él. Era como si la princesa hubiera llegado a ocupar el vacío que había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres, al subir al trono o al enterarse que tenía enemigos en su propia corte.

Ella lo hacía fuerte sólo por el hecho de estar a su lado. Sólo por el hecho de sonreírle a él, él se sentía alguien completo una vez más.

—Vamos, Endymion —le dijo la princesa quien ahora lo llevaba a él en el camino—. No falta mucho para el oratorio.

Él asintió ante la mirada decidida de Serenity y apretó su mano unida a la de él. Con ese gesto buscaba asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Dos pasos después, ella se detuvo de improvisto. Endymion se detuvo antes de golpearla con su cuerpo. Siguió la mirada de Serenity hacia el frente y su cuerpo se tensó, listo para la batalla, en cuanto reconoció a su enemigo.

Por segundos completos no había logrado reconocer a la mujer frente a ellos como nada más que un enemigo, pero, cuando lo hizo… su furia de batalla se convirtió en un dolor decepcionado. Beryl ya no era la mujer de gestos soñadores aunque decepcionados, la amiga de carácter fuerte que cargaba el mundo en sus hombros y honor incuestionable. Su rostro estaba desfigurándose con odio y codicia, sus movimientos parecían los de una bestia antes de un ataque rabioso. Parecía enferma… enferma de avaricia.

—Por primera vez el poder de la Tierra se muestra como es, príncipe. ¿No lo vez? Somos más fuertes que los lunares, y lo estamos probando. Ahora —cambió su tono fanático por uno que sonaba llanamente malévolo—, ¡apártate de esa lunar para que pueda matarla!

Endymion lo comprendió entonces. Zoisite podía haber salvado el cuerpo de Beryl, pero su alma se había perdido. Su amiga había muerto tras volver de la batalla en la frontera Norte, dejando atrás el cascarón que Metallia usaba ahora. Hizo lo opuesto a lo que la criatura ordenó.

Jaló a Serenity por el brazo hasta ponerla a su espalda y, sin quitar la mirada de la criatura, llevó la diestra a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Basta, Beryl —ordenó el Príncipe encarando ya no a su amiga, sino a su enemiga—. Lo que has hecho en la Tierra y en la Luna es imperdonable; no empeores tus crímenes. Aún puedes…

—¡Silencio, Endymion! —cortó aquella Beryl con un grito furioso—. Esta no es forma de hablarle a la Reina de la Tierra, ¡a tu Reina!

Beryl desenfundó su arma en un movimiento rápido y preciso, la elevó sobre su cabeza con una amenaza y gritó a los que la seguían para cargar hacia el frente.

.

Venus corrió por los pasillos exactos que la llevarían al oratorio por la ruta más directa. En su carrera podía ver las claras marcas de batallas, como heridas en las paredes de palacio. Y, con cada nueva herida que veía en su hogar, la sensación de ansiedad se tornaba en desesperación.

Dio una vuelta más, sabiendo que se acercaba a su destino. Detuvo su carrera ante el primer cuerpo caído. Podía decir que era el de un terrestre y que Mars había terminado con esa vida. El cuerpo estaba calcinado hasta los huesos. Siguiendo la dirección de aquellas heridas en piedra blanca, Venus trastabilló en su camino hacia el frente. Mientras sentía una pesada piedra habiéndose alojado en sus entrañas, un temor casi primigenio la invadió.

Mientras más muertos comenzaban a verse en los pasillos —calcinados, electrocutados, ahogados o congelados—, Venus buscó a las responsables.

Elevó la mirada de los muertos para descubrir el verde del uniforme de Jupiter. Corrió hacia ella. Sin necesidad de preguntárselo, sabía que la guardiana de la valentía se había separado del grupo primero, para proteger al resto.

Se acercó a su amiga de la infancia, a su compañera como guardiana y a una princesa real y le cerró los ojos con delicadeza. Apretando la quijada con fuerza para no gritar su dolor, Venus se puso de pie para reunirse con el resto de las guardianas.

Las lágrimas por la pérdida de Jupiter salieron, desobedientes, de sus ojos; pero sus piernas la llevaron hacia al frente como deberían. Sus piernas la llevaron al piso, sin embargo, unos pasillos más adelante.

Mars y Mercury también yacían, muertas, en el piso del que había sido hogar para todas ellas. La fuerza de su quijada no pudo contener más su grito de dolor y gritó.

Venus gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el dolor por la pérdida de sus amigas, la furia por la transgresión a su hogar y la desesperación de su propia debilidad. Ella debería haber vencido, ella debería haber estado con las guardianas… con la Princesa.

Venus calló su grito recuperando un poco el control sobre sí. Buscó entre los caídos a su protegida sin encontrarla y sintió que sus pulmones volvían a tomar aire, que su cuerpo renovaba su fuerza para pelear y que en su corazón revivía la esperanza.

Volteó a Mars y a Mercury y mordió las palabras que habían querido salir de sus labios.

Las guardianas planetarias que ellas habían sido merecían algo mejor que una despedida, merecían que su sacrificio no fuera en vano. Ella protegería a la Princesa y terminaría esta guerra… Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Este dolor sólo es debilidad dejando el cuerpo —se gruñó a ella misma mientras se ponía en pie orgullosamente.

Corrió una vez más al oratorio.

.

En cada golpe de espada con el que detenía la de su enemiga, Endymion comprendía cada vez más lo que ya se había dado cuenta. Esa mujer contra la que peleaba no era Beryl, su amiga nunca había tenido tanta fuerza, nunca —en sus juegos— le había atacado con la saña con que ahora. Sólo la imagen de su amiga, el saber que ese cuerpo era de ella, le impedía lanzar un ataque definitivo.

Lanzó una estocada a propósito para que ella la esquivara y se alejara un paso de ellos, en cambio, aquella recibió el filo del acero en el costado y le sonrió con malicia.

—¡Vayan por el Cristal de Plata! —gritó mientras sujetaba el acero sobre la herida—. Yo mataré al traidor y a su zorra lunar.

Aquel centenar, que en ese momento parecía una horda salvaje, se lanzó hacia el frente y los pasaron de largo como si no los hubieran visto. Se movían como si formaran parte de un mismo organismo… de un enjambre.

Endymion podría jurar que cada uno de ellos era controlado por Metallia.

Y ella era su verdadero enemigo.

—¡Beryl —gritó el Príncipe mientras trataba de recuperar su espada del cuerpo de ella—, tienes que despertar! Esa criatura te está controlando.

—Y esa criatura —dijo con burla mientras veía a Serenity—, te controla a ti.

Antes de saber qué pasaba, Endymion perdió la fuerza en el agarre de su espada.

El metal cayó al suelo lunar con un agudo golpetear mientras la mirada del Príncipe lo hacía hacia su vientre. Regresó la mirada a Beryl, como si quisiera preguntarle por qué le había clavado la espada hasta la empuñadura.

La sonrisa de Beryl se ensanchó mientras él caía; los gritos de Serenity comenzaron, siendo desesperados.

—¡Endymion! —lloró la princesa.

Endymion trató de calmar el llanto de su princesa. La fuerza se le había ido. Como si el filo que lo había herido estuviera hecho de algo más que acero, su cuerpo no le respondió más. Apenas sintió cuando aquella espada era retirada de sus entrañas. Sólo podía escuchar la voz de Serenity acercándose y su toque sobre la piel.

—¡No, Endymion! ¡No! —la voz de su princesa se desgarraba por el dolor que ahora él le causaba sin poder evitarlo.

En la absoluta oscuridad, y sin fuerza para devolverle el toque, Endymion conoció un nuevo infierno: tendría que dejar a su amada con lágrimas, en vez de con la sonrisa que siempre le había cautivado.

—Endymion. ¡Endymion! —alcanzó a escuchar a Serenity decir, aunque la escuchara ya muy lejos—. Si la vida nos separó, la muerte tal vez nos reúna.

Y, lo que ella pudiera haber querido decir, jamás lo sabría ya.

.

Estaba llegando justo al punto donde había peleado por última vez con Kunzite, cuando él había preguntado tanto por el Cristal de Plata. Ahora sabía que en aquella ocasión lo había juzgado dura y equivocadamente; pero nada de eso importaba ya. Estaba a punto de llegar al oratorio.

Detuvo en seco su carrera. En el último recodo antes de llegar a la puerta de su destino la esperaba lo inimaginable. Blanco sobre negro. Dorado sobre negro… y una espada manchada en sangre real.

Era una mentira. ¡Lo que veía tenía que ser una mentira! Una estratagema del enemigo.

Se acercó con pasos temblorosos hasta aquello que debía ser una ilusión y acercó la mano hasta la piel de la Princesa. Estaba fría como nunca lo había estado.

Venus gritó con rabia, con dolor, con la incomprensión de que alguien pudiera haberle hecho algo así a un ser tan puro. Gritó con odio puro, como si retara a sus enemigos a encontrarla. Gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta sin que sirviera para calmarla. Se atrevió a mirar aquello una vez más.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas, acarició el largo cabello de su Princesa, como cuando solía peinarla en sus juegos infantiles. Segundos después se separó del contacto.

Dolía demasiado.

—Artemis —susurró en un hilo de voz—, esto no es debilidad dejando el cuerpo —le dijo a su instructor ausente mientras veía su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad—… es odio consumiendo mi alma. ¡Esto es amor convertido en odio!

El sonido de golpes metálicos sobre dura piedra la sacó de su trance y supo qué y quién estaba dónde.

Se puso de pie en automático. Su mente consumida por un solo objetivo que ya no era de protección sino de venganza. Caminó, ya no corrió, hasta el oratorio. Ya no había necesidad de apresurarse. Ya no había necesidad de contenerse.

—Tú —escupió con odio en la voz mientras veía a aquella mujer atacar con la espada las puertas del lugar más sagrado del Milenio de Plata.

Como si ese monosílabo fuera un discurso completo de odio y ánimo de batalla, Venus se lanzó al enemigo. A su alrededor, el cuerpo de los terrestres asistía al espectáculo como un público muerto. A Venus no le importaba cómo o porqué habían muerto, sólo sabía que no perdería el tiempo matándolos a ellos. Iba directo a la cabeza de la bestia.

Cuando la espada sagrada de la Luna chocó contra la enemiga, la fuerza del ataque y de la piedra con filo casi arranca el acero de las manos que la sujetaban. La guardiana apresuró un segundo golpe para arrancar algo de cuajo —fuera arma o brazo—, pero se vio repelida por un golpe de oscuridad.

Aquello la sorprendió durante un segundo. Nunca antes había sentido la oscuridad en la piel o en un ataque. Sin más tiempo o deseo de pensar en ello, buscó clavar su espada en la otra mujer. Iba a usar esa imagen en su cabeza —a su Princesa muerta— como la fuerza que necesitaba para derrotar al enemigo.

Su Princesa, incluso habiéndose ido, le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar con esto.

Apabulló a la otra con su fuerza y en seis golpes más encontró el momento perfecto para acabarla. Clavó la espada sagrada justo en el corazón del monstruo. Y el monstruo la atravesó a ella con un ataque de oscuridad.

Venus cayó sobre sus rodillas y usó la espada sagrada para apoyarse y no caer del todo. Iba a asegurarse de que "eso" hubiera muerto antes que ella.

Mientras escuchaba las paredes del castillo resquebrajarse y desmoronarse como un lamento fúnebre, la oscuridad invadió sus sentidos.

.

La Reina salió del oratorio antes de tiempo. Sus plegarias al Cristal de Plata la habían sumergido en una meditación profunda —como cada vez— que había sido interrumpida por el sonido en la puerta del recinto.

Alguien la necesitaba lo suficiente como para acortar sus oraciones. Siendo que aquello sucedía por primera vez, supo que era imperante atender al llamado. Preocupada por el motivo que fuera tan urgente, abrió la puerta del oratorio sólo para encontrarse con la pequeña Venus muerta en batalla. Soltó un aspaviento de sorpresa y dolor y sólo cuando vio la escena completa observó la espada sagrada de la Luna atravesando el cuerpo de una mujer terrícola.

Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras comenzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

La guerra de la Tierra había traspasado las puertas del Milenio de Plata.

Cerró los ojos con el pesar de los eventos y fue hasta el lado de la pequeña guardiana. Se dio un segundo para verla, tan crecida como una mujer, pero apenas una niña en tantas otras cosas. Le cerró los ojos con delicadeza y el sentimiento de fatalidad se alojó en su corazón como una prensa de hierro.

Miró también a la terrícola y tomó la espada sagrada para impedir que ésta siguiera profanando el cuerpo. La clavó en el suelo, a un paso del cuerpo caído de la princesa y guardiana del planeta Venus, y marchó a enterarse del estado de su Reino.

Metros más allá, acabó su mundo.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla llamando al Cristal de Plata hasta su mano.

Con el Cristal de Plata apenas sujeto entre sus temblorosos dedos, la Reina Serenity dio un paso hacia la escena más dolorosa que nunca hubiera visto. Todas las plegarias y oraciones no serían capaces de deshacer lo que había sucedido. El dorado manchado en escarlata llevó lágrimas a sus ojos; ver ropas blancas abrazando negras rompió su corazón como nunca creyó posible; un brillante azul, fijo —muerto—, sin poder mirar más… unos labios que no sonreirían más. La Reina trastabilló en su siguiente paso y sólo el recuerdo que su cuerpo tenía de batallas antiguas —al sentir la presencia de la oscuridad acercándose— evitó que se le agotaran las fuerzas.

Nunca antes se había arrepentido de abandonar el traje de batalla; no cuando había recibido el regalo de su pequeña niña. No lo había hecho mientras su pequeña princesa crecía y amaba. No lo había hecho mientras la veía sonreír y ser feliz.

Viendo a su pequeña ahora muerta por un capricho de la oscuridad; se culpó por haber debilitado el poder de su semilla estelar.

—¡Metallia, no te permitiré cumplir tu objetivo! —gritó la Reina Serenity con la fuerza de sus sentimientos dándole poder a su voz—. Pagarás por la muerte de mi hija, ¡encerrada por el resto de la eternidad!

Sin poderse transformar en la guardiana estelar que había sido, pero deseando a su princesa con vida y feliz de nuevo, esgrimió el Cristal de Plata y dejó libre su poder en estado puro y completo.

Así, con un brillo blanco que cubrió todo el universo, el Milenio de Plata dejó de existir.

Memorias de dos Reinos - FIN

(Bishoujo Senshi Sailos Scouts - À suivre)


	18. Interlude

Interlude.

Y en la Tierra nació Tsukino Usagi, nació Chiba Mamoru, nació Mizuno Amy, nació Hino Rei, nació Kino Makoto, nació Aino Minako y los que eran cercanos a sus corazones. Juntos derrotaron a Metallia —la causante de la destrucción de los Reinos del Sistema Solar—, y lucharon contra el futuro y contra las galaxias, lucharon contra las pesadillas y contra el caos. Y todas las batallas las ganaron con sacrificios y con valor; con lágrimas y con el amor que era puro en sus corazones.

Y, al fin, el Príncipe Endymion —que ya no era sólo él sino también Chiba Mamoru— y la Princesa Serenity —que también era Tsukino Usagi— estuvieron juntos para amarse como no pudieron hacerlo tanto tiempo atrás.

Pero no todas habían encontrado lo que habían perdido.

Aquí termina la primera parte de la historia, la que transcurre en el pasado. A partir del próximo capítulo, los eventos sucederán al término del manga —que es la boda de Usagi y Mamoru—.

Antes de dejarles seguir con la próxima parte, quiero agradecer a:

Yssareyes48 – Que fue la primera en comentar este escrito. Espero que hayas seguido leyendo y que mantuviera tu atención.

Lorena – También, espero te haya mantenido interesada. Espero no haber tenido muchos "dedazos" en el transcurso de los capítulos y que todo mantuviera una cohesión adecuada.

Bella Scullw – Espero que vayas bien con tu tesis —o que la hayas terminado ya—. Mucha suerte con ello. Con el capítulo anterior terminó la parte en el Milenio de Plata, con ellos como príncipe y princesa/s. Espero te haya gustado toda esa tensión con la que se comenzó el escrito y que te parezca justificado a lo largo de ella.

Lisimmi – Gracias a ti por todos los comentarios. Espero que ese capítulo subido a mitad de semana te haya gustado. Lo adelanté para ti ;)

Littlegirlmadeof - ¿Qué más puedo decir que no te haya podido responder por mensajes privados? (Tendré que repetirme entonces) Gracias por tus comentarios, por tus felicitaciones y por seguir la historia hasta este punto. Espero que me acompañes en la siguiente parte y que sea de tu agrado. (Más Venus/Kunzite por venir ;D )

Goddess Artemiss – Me encantaría saber si esta historia te acercó más a la original; sería un honor para mí. No sé si tu pareja favorita sea Mercury/Zoisite, pero lo que sigue para ellos… a mi me encanta (y puede ser que ella esté un poco más en personaje XP); pero tengo preparadas, para todas ellas, otra montaña rusa de emociones –espero sea de tu agrado-.

Por sus comentarios, paciencia y por permitirme aquel egoísmo autoral que mencioné al principio: Muchas Gracias! m (_ _) m

(Y, para aquellas a las que quieran más escenas sexys… están por venir.)

Y ahora sí: À suivre…


	19. Act 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Scouts – Premonición de eternidad

Act. I

Tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla de la computadora y, aunque sabía que estaba en el centro de control, su mente no podía estar más alejada del deber que tenía de vigilar la ciudad y el mundo de cualquier nueva amenaza. Tenía una opresión en el pecho que sólo podía llamar depresión… y ganas de llorar. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Había sentido aquello en el pecho desde entrar en la iglesia pero, sobre todo, al ver a una de sus mejores amigas —y a su Princesa—, felizmente casada y en brazos del hombre que había amado desde su vida anterior.

Todo había salido bien para la Princesa: estaba casada con el hombre que amaba, esperaba a su hija Chibi-Usa —que ya todas sabían lo maravillosa que llegaría a ser— y viajaba en su luna de miel al lado de su gran amor. Le deseaba toda la felicidad que se merecía, y aunque estaba feliz por ella, se sentía miserable por ella misma y por su situación.

Por enésima vez recorrió con la mano su cuello hasta encontrar la fina cadena de oro que llevaba desde la boda y tomó el colgante apretándolo en un puño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener sus lágrimas y se detuvo de besar la piedra.

—Es cruel que lo único que tenga de ti es una piedra que lleva tu nombre —susurró al colgante derramando una lágrima de sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué dijiste, Mina? —preguntó Artemis desde una computadora cercana.

—Nada —respondió ella a su compañero—. Necesito unos minutos a solas.

—Pero, Venus… —espetó Artemis demandando, con el tono, que se pusiera a trabajar.

Minako explotó.

—Quiero ser Minako aunque sea por unos minutos, ¡estoy cansada de ser Venus! —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Sin esperar nada, Minako salió corriendo del centro de control. No sabía a dónde iría, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo que necesitaba era poner distancia entre sus sentimientos y ella. Tenía que dejarlo todo atrás, una vez más, para volver a ser la líder de las guardianas planetarias. Aunque eso la destruyera por dentro.

Corrió mientras dejaba que sus pasos dirigieran su camino. Corrió hasta cansarse. Después caminó.

Cuando sus piernas dolieron por el esfuerzo y encontró que sus sentimientos no se habían calmado en absoluto supo que sólo una cosa más podría ayudarla a recuperar su energía y su buen humor habitual, haría lo que Minako siempre quería hacer: cantar.

Se metió al primer salón de Karaoke que se cruzó en su camino y rentó un cuarto por unas horas. Dentro de aquellas paredes que encerraban el sonido en su interior, desgarró su garganta con canciones que sólo trajeron más lágrimas a sus ojos. Amor, ¿qué bien le había traído el amor a su vida? Sólo alzaba su corazón para dejarlo caer desde las alturas y estrellarlo, dejando sus sentimientos esparcidos por el suelo.

Al final del amor siempre había dolor… y ni una vida diferente había logrado cambiar eso.

—¡Kunzite! —gritó al micrófono mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran libres—. ¡Kunzite!

Las paredes del cuarto de Karaoke contuvieron con fuerza los gritos de dolor de la guardiana.

.

Mientras braceaba con fuerza para entrenarse y para olvidar sus pensamientos, escuchó un agudo repetido que le informaba alguien la buscaba. Dejó de nadar de inmediato temiendo por cuál emergencia la llamaban a luchar de nuevo. Aún sin salir de la piscina, Amy tomó su reloj comunicador y abrió la pantalla.

—Amy, es una emergencia —sonó la voz de Artemis urgente y ligeramente histérica. Amy se puso en guardia de inmediato y salió de la piscina con el comunicador aún en la mano—. No encuentro a Mina. Salió del centro de comando diciendo que estaba cansada de ser Venus y ahora no la encuentro por ningún lado. Estoy preocupado.

Amy suspiró para relajar los músculos que se habían tensado ante la palabra "emergencia" y se sentó al borde de la piscina. Dejó las piernas en el agua mientras sonreía con tristeza a su comunicador.

—Dale espacio, Artemis —recomendó Amy con paciencia—. La boda de Usagi y Mamoru le debió haber traído recuerdos del pasado —explicó.

—¿Recuerdos?, ¿qué recuerdos? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el gato blanco sin un ápice de empatía—. Ella nunca se casó.

—Murió antes de poder hacerlo. Dale tiempo, Artemis —respondió Amy, sonando ligeramente cortante, antes de terminar la comunicación.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cara cuando no pudo controlar un sollozo propio. Con lágrimas en los ojos, subió la mirada hacia las ventanas que había en el techo de la piscina.

—Usagi, espero que seas feliz; sé que lo serás. Tienes que ser feliz por todas nosotras… ustedes sí pudieron estar juntos —terminó con un sollozo antes de encorvarse para dejar libres sus recuerdos y su propio dolor.

.

—¿Señorita? —sonó la voz de un muchacho preocupado.

Aunque sabía que la estaban llamando, Minako no se movió del sillón en el que estaba recostada. En posición fetal, miraba al respaldo del mueble para darle la espalda al mundo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere extender su tiempo de renta? —preguntó de nuevo el muchacho.

Se levantó del sillón mecánicamente y se dirigió a la salida como un robot… o como un muerto, dejando al muchacho hablando solo. Todo dentro de ella se sentía muerto.

Salió del lugar de Karaoke logrando no estrellarse con nada y sólo siguió caminando por la calle hacia cualquier lugar. No tenía un rumbo qué seguir. Chocó contra una persona a la que no volteó a ver ni siquiera cuando se disculpó y, aún viendo al piso, vio el primer círculo oscuro de una gota de lluvia al caer en la banqueta. Siguió su camino tapando con su paso esa marca que se borraría pronto y comenzó a sentir la lluvia en su ropa y en su cabello.

Las personas a su alrededor debieron haberse resguardado porque sólo logró darse cuenta que ya no chocaba con nadie más mientras caminaba. Estaba sola. Sin corazón. Sin ánimo. Sin la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Cuando subió la mirada al cielo, se encontró con nubes grises y negras que dejaban caer tantas lágrimas como ella ya no tenía. No podría llorar más, aunque lo quisiera; aunque lo necesitara. Cuando regresó la mirada a las calles, una pequeña parte en su mente le avisó que estaba perdida. Tampoco le importaba.

Cuando un hombre pasó a su lado corriendo para entrar a una tienda y resguardarse de la tormenta, chocó con ella haciendo que sus pasos cambiaran su destino hacia esa misma tienda. Estar bajo la lluvia o resguardada de ella tampoco le interesaba.

Se dejó caer en el piso sin fuerza y se quedó allí hasta que alguien la llevó al interior de la tienda.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Minako a la mujer que claramente la había movido de la puerta de entrada—. ¿Cómo regreso a Juuban? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

—Estás bastante lejos de Juuban —dijo aquella mujer con algún tipo de emoción en la voz, Minako no podía diferenciar qué emoción.

—Tengo que regresar —dijo Minako mecánicamente.

—Espera a que pase la tormenta —instruyó la mujer mientras le ofrecía una toalla.

Minako reaccionó entonces. Se encontró en una cocina, estaba sentada frente a una mesa pequeña y veía a una mujer en los 40 tendiéndole una toalla seca. Tomó ésta para comenzar a secar su cabello. Se quedó a la mitad. La tormenta nunca pasaría.

—Espera un segundo. Debo tener algo de ropa para que te cambies. Pondremos tu uniforme a secar —ofreció la mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

Minako se cambió de ropa por aquella que la mujer le había dado. Le quedaba grande en la cadera y chica en el busto, pero estaba seca y ella comenzaba a sentir el calor que le había hecho falta en el cuerpo.

—Que hermosa piedra —dijo la mujer.

Minako reaccionó de inmediato al comentario y llevó la diestra para sujetar la gema que había quedado sobre la ropa. Cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Es lo único que me quedó del hombre al que amo.

—Eres muy joven para darte por vencida de esa forma —dijo la mujer con un tono ligero.

—Él murió frente a mi —soltó con los dientes apretados y sin poder evitar el recuerdo de su voz cuando pronunciaba su título antiguo dentro de aquella cueva.

—Lo siento, querida —dijo la mujer sonando angustiada y contrita—. No lo sabía —siguió la mujer mientras la abrazaba.

Minako abrazó a aquella mujer desconocida que le brindaba consuelo y apretó los puños en la espalda de ella.

—Es difícil perder a alguien a quien se ama, pero eres demasiado joven para quedar atrapada en esa pérdida —dijo la mujer aún en el abrazo—. Sufre, llora, grita y vuelve a sonreír. Algún día encontrarás a otro chico al que puedas amar de nuevo.

—Él era ese tipo de amor que sólo se encuentra una vez, sin importar cuántas vidas se vivan —respondió Minako.

—Entonces sólo debes sanar tu herida para que, cuando regrese a ti, puedas sonreírle desde el fondo de tu corazón.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina hicieron que Minako y aquella mujer se separaran. La mujer fue a la puerta para abrirla y dejó pasar a un hombre mayor que lucía una enorme sonrisa.

—Encontré a un joven abogado que está dispuesto a tomar tu caso —comenzó el anciano mientras cruzaba la puerta—. Es brillante a pesar de su edad y tiene mucha confianza en que puedes ganar el caso. Ya debería estar aquí, pero tal vez se retrasó por la tormenta.

Minako se levantó de su asiento no queriendo escuchar más problemas ajenos y, mucho menos, inmiscuirse en la vida de dos extraños.

—Eso es fantástico —dijo la mujer, esperanzada, como respuesta al anciano.

—Gracias por todo —interrumpió Minako a los mayores—. Le devolveré la ropa, me tengo que ir.

Sin esperar más, ni siquiera a que le devolvieran el uniforme que se secaba, salió de aquella casa. Pasando por la tienda que había cruzado antes. El frente era una tienda de barrio mientras la parte trasera era en sí, la casa. Haciendo apenas una nota mental de dónde debería devolver aquella ropa prestada, Minako volvió a caminar por las calles. La tormenta había amainado.

.

Makoto estaba cargando una pesada maceta con girasoles. La había metido hacía un par de horas por la tormenta que se había desatado y ahora la regresaba a su lugar pues el sol brillaba de nuevo. La dejó en su lugar y miró al cielo comenzando a clarear; se tapó los ojos con la mano para evitar el brillo directo y sonrió como un girasol bajo el sol.

—Oh, Mako-chan, soy tan afortunada de que una chica tan dulce y fuerte esté trabajando en la florería —dijo su jefa, una anciana que era dueña de la florería de la zona.

—Yo soy la afortunada de que me haya dejado trabajar con usted —respondió ella ligeramente abochornada—. Es uno de mis sueños el tener una florería.

—Oh, ¿sólo uno de ellos? —dijo la anciana de buen talante—. Es bueno tener sueños, es mejor trabajar por ellos.

—Entonces, vamos a trabajar por ellos —dijo Makoto levantando el puño para demostrar la fortaleza de sus palabras.

Tras su declaración, volvió al interior de la florería para sacar el resto de las macetas. Cuando las tuvo todas en su lugar, la anciana le llevó un vaso de jugo fresco. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y bebió de inmediato. "Dulce y fuerte" recordó. Sólo alguien le había llamado así antes. Makoto se puso roja hasta las orejas en cuanto recordó las circunstancias en las que había recibido aquellas palabras con anterioridad y suspiró con dolor. Sabía que nunca más las escucharía de aquellos labios.

—Mako-chan, ¡Mako-chan! —llamó su jefa con insistencia.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Llevas un par de horas perdida en tus pensamientos —dijo la anciana con buen humor—. Es momento de cerrar. Después podrás ir a tu cita con ese chico especial.

—¿Chico especial? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—A tu edad sólo los chicos te pueden dejar tan entrada en pensamientos —dijo la anciana con un risita al terminar.

Makoto se sorprendió por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo. Se levantó de un salto y sólo pudo comprobar el momento del día por la puesta del sol. En verdad había estado un par de horas reviviendo sus recuerdos.

Su comunicador de pulsera sonó. Lo abrió de inmediato sólo para enterarse que era Rei llamando. La sacerdotisa le dijo que Minako estaba tomándose un tiempo para ella y la llamaba para hacer un recorrido nocturno por la ciudad. Rápidamente guardó las flores y se despidió de su jefa.

Salió corriendo hacia el lugar de reunión.

.

Se detuvieron en el mismo parque en el que habían despedido a Chibi-Usa. Habían terminado su recorrido por la ciudad sin haber encontrado presencia alguna de enemigos. Ni siquiera habían encontrado un robo o crimen menor. Sabían que esa era la influencia que tenía el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal de Oro y que el acenso de Tokyo de Cristal, de la Neo Reina Serenity y del Rey Endymion estaba cada vez más cerca. Lo sentían en todo el cuerpo, lo veían en el comportamiento de las personas; lo habían visto en los cambios de su Princesa.

Las tres guardianas planetarias se vieron entre ellas. Ninguna necesitaba preguntarle a las otras qué sucedía con Venus; después de la boda del príncipe y de la Princesa, todas ellas la estaban pasando mal. Minako sólo había sido la primera en dejarlo ver.

Mars suspiró pesadamente.

—Ellos ya no están, chicas. No podemos detener nuestras vidas por un hombre; y entre más rápido lo aceptemos, más rápido podremos seguir con nuestras vidas —comenzó Mars—. Debemos estar felices por ellos, no haciéndonos miserables a nosotras mismas.

—Ya lo sé, Mars —respondió Jupiter—. Pero no fue fácil, especialmente después de la boda. Ellos se aman, y por fin están juntos…

—Y nosotras tenemos que velar por ese amor —interrumpió Mars con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo.

—Lo haremos, Mars —dijo Mercury poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Pero también tenemos que pasar por nuestro duelo.

—Por tercera vez —soltó Jupiter con algo de violencia—. En el Milenio de Plata no pudimos despedirnos, en la batalla contra Metallia no pudimos siquiera llorar tras verlos morir frente a nuestros ojos. ¿Por qué volvimos nostras tras la batalla con Caos, pero no ellos? ¡Claro que entiendo a Venus! —soltó pareciendo enojada, en verdad sólo estaba perdiendo un poco la férrea sujeción que tenía de sus sentimientos y de ella misma—. No voy a dejar de proteger a la Princesa con mi vida, pero…

—Aún así, duele el no tenerlos a nuestro lado —completó Mercury mostrándoles una piedra que sacó de su uniforme.

—¿También a ti te la dio? —preguntó sorprendida Mars, mirando la piedra en la mano de Mercury.

—Sí, Mamoru me la dio antes de irse a su luna de miel con Usagi —respondió mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza sobre la piedra—. Tal vez eso fue lo más doloroso para mí.

—Se siente como un premio de consolación, ¿verdad? —dijo Mars amargamente.

—Se que él no haría tal cosa, pero… sí, se siente así —respondió Mercury cerrando el puño sobre la piedra y llevando éste hasta su pecho.

.

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas después que terminara su jornada de trabajo, al menos teóricamente. Últimamente, el área de ventas, se había tenido que quedar horas extras para terminar con unos proyectos que les habían llegado en forma simultánea. Todos en la oficina estaban apurados y tensos, nadie había descansado bien y las horas extras estaban a la orden del día. Él, por ejemplo, no había pisado el suelo de su apartamento en al menos cinco días; el jefe había levantado una tienda de campaña para dormir un par de horas al día… desde hacía una semana y media. Así que Kazuma no podía quejarse, él no era quien la estaba pasando peor en la oficina.

—¡Kazuma, tu reporte! —le gritó el jefe mientras agitaba papelería en su mano desde un escritorio alejado.

—¡En cinco minutos! —gritó su respuesta mientras tecleaba más rápido en la computadora.

—¡Eso dijiste hace diez! —gruñó el jefe.

—¡Hace diez dije quince! —gritó de nuevo.

Algunos compañeros sonrieron ante el intercambio del jefe y él, y es que realmente, había dicho quince minutos. Él lo sabía, el jefe lo sabía y el resto de sus compañeros lo sabía. Lo que sus compañeros no sabían era que no lo presionaban a él, sino al resto… bueno, también lo presionaban a él.

Cinco minutos después, Kazuma le entregó unas diez hojas impresas al jefe. Éste las revisó rápidamente y le dio una palmada en un hombro.

—Muy bien, chico. Ahora vuelve a esa computadora y saca dos reportes más antes de que apaguen las luces del edificio.

—¡Las apagan en 30 minutos! —respondió teatralmente indignado.

—Entonces será mejor que te apresures —dijo el jefe con una sonrisa de victoria. Kazuma suspiró con cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cubículo—. Esto no es una batalla contra el tiempo, ¡es una guerra! —gritó el jefe para todo el departamento.

Todos en el área alzaron un grito de guerra salvo Kazuma. Ante la palabra "guerra" algo en su interior se había roto; con el grito de sus compañeros comenzó el zumbido en sus oídos.

Habiendo perdido la concentración completa en el trabajo, sus movimientos sobre el teclado se ralentizaron. Y era como si una parte de su cerebro estuviera más concentrado en lo que pasaba en otro lado. Las voces frenéticas del área de ventas se habían alejado de él y los gritos de su jefe parecían ir perdiendo fuerza. No había llegado a la mitad del primer reporte asignado cuando las luces se apagaron. No eran las del edificio.

—… Kazuma, ¡Kazuma! —escuchó el grito de su jefe mientras comenzaba a ver de nuevo.

Todo se movía a su alrededor.

Le llevó unos segundos más darse cuenta que lo zarandeaban por los hombros. Cuando logró enfocar la vista descubrió la cara del jefe demasiado cerca de la suya. El jefe volteó la cara hacia atrás y gritó de nuevo.

—Sólo se desmayó, ya está volviendo en sí —avisó el jefe, presumiblemente, al resto—. Vuelvan a trabajar.

Kazuma se incorporó para darse cuenta que, o había caído al piso o lo habían recostado en éste. Agitó la cabeza para desperezarse y lo descubrió como un error. Sólo le había causado más dolor.

—Te desmayaste, hijo —explicó el hombretón que era su jefe, sonando paternal—. Ya sé que eres nuevo aquí, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un hombre.

Kazuma se disculpó débilmente y el jefe lo mandó a descansar a la tienda de campaña. Había recibido el indulto de unas horas bajo consigna de sentirse mejor.

Caminó hasta el sillón en la recepción —que había sido apodado tienda de campaña— y se cubrió con la manta que el jefe había llevado para dormir allí. Con las luces de la recepción apagadas, las imágenes comenzaron. Había gente en pie de guerra, una mujer con una espada y cabello largo gritaba rabiosa.

Kazuma cerró los ojos para intentar dormir y dejar las imágenes ficticias en el lugar que deberían: los sueños.

El sonido de un desorden generalizado lo mantuvo despierto hasta que sintió la mano de una mujer reposar sobre su frente. La frescura de ese toque lo llevó, al fin, a la inconsciencia del sueño.

.

Kenji despertó en su cama con un grito de dolor. Estaba jadeando. Aunque recordaba poco de su pesadilla, recordaba lo suficiente como para querer maldecir.

En ese lar que parecía más real que el de otros sueños, él había estado con una mujer a la que amaba y, aunque no había visto a la mujer en el sueño, sabía que conocía las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, su sonrisa cuando estaba feliz y su carácter cuando furiosa. Conocía a esa mujer y la amaba incluso cuando lo superaba en fuerza. Lo que había convertido aquel paradisíaco lugar en una pesadilla era él. Había tenido una misión que cumplir, una batalla que luchar, una guerra que ganar. Había saltado a la batalla no bien encontró a su enemigo y, sólo cuando tuvo a este agonizado a sus pies se pudo dar cuenta: había matado a la mujer que amaba. Se arrodilló para cargar el cuerpo caído pero no tuvo fuerza más que para abrazarla. Entonces había desgarrado su garganta en un grito y se había despertado.

Se levantó de la cama directo a la cocina del pequeño apartamento que rentaba. Allí tomó un gran vaso con agua y lo bebió de un trago mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador. Cerró los ojos para recordar las imágenes de su pesadilla, pero le eludió aquella que más deseaba recordar: el rostro de su mujer.

Sintiendo una sujeción cada vez menor en esa imagen, se desesperó. Miró la hora en el reloj: las dos de la mañana. Suspiró mientras recargaba la cabeza en el refrigerador y clavaba la mirada en el techo. Algo le decía que ya no dormiría esa noche.

Decidió aprovechar la noche para trabajar en el caso de la mujer a la que deseaban quitarle su casa y no avanzó mucho antes de escuchar los pasos de alguien corriendo por el callejón aledaño a su edificio: eso lo puso alerta; pero, el grito de la chica… eso lo puso en movimiento.

Kenji corrió para asomarse por la puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón y, sin pensarlo en absoluto, saltó del segundo piso hasta el suelo. Sin darse un segundo a pensar en cómo era que seguía con los huesos en una pieza, se lanzó al atacante de una chica pelirroja que era mesera en una cafetería del barrio.

Alguien capturó a su presa antes que él. Lo supo no bien éste cayó al piso. Sabiendo al hombre capturado, él se acercó a la chica llorosa y aterrada.

—Ya pasó. Todo está bien ahora —dijo sabiéndolo la verdad pero sin saber de dónde provenía esa seguridad.

Mientras Kenji acompañaba a la chica a casa, rememoró la voz de quien había detenido al atacante.

Definitivamente era la de una mujer.

.

Se despertó cinco minutos antes que la alarma del reloj sonara. La verdad era que jamás había necesitado una alarma para despertarse. Su cuerpo se despertaba, solo, una hora antes del amanecer. Siempre. Sin importar en qué país se encontrara. Era como si estuviera entrenado para ello, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho así. Para lo que sí entrenaba su cuerpo era para mantenerse en forma.

Levantándose de la cama, se cambió la ropa de dormir por una deportiva y salió de la casa aún con la noche sobre él. Usó la pequeña caminata desde su casa hasta el parque de corredores como excusa para calentar y estirar los músculos y, cuando llegó al parque, de inmediato comenzó con un trote ligero. Nada servía mejor para poner en orden sus pensamientos que trotar en la madrugada. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer ese día.

A la galería llegarían unas piezas que había adquirido en su último viaje y tendría que desembalarlas, registrarlas y acomodarlas. Eso le llevaría buena parte de la mañana. Las piezas las había adquirido sabiendo de antemano que en ellas no encontraría lo que buscaba… o a quién buscaba. Pero cada pieza tenía algo que le recordaba a ella. Si no era por un gesto o por una posición, si no era por los colores de tal o cual obra o por su nombre, era por el cómo le hacía sentir. No importaba de qué pieza de arte se tratara, todas las que poseía tenían algo en común: le recordaban a su amada.

Había sido una pintura de una diosa en particular la culpable de que él decidiera dedicarse al arte de por vida. Deseaba estar cerca de la belleza.

Akinori sonrió por sus pensamientos. Sólo años después de encausar su vida al arte se había enterado por qué y por quién se había dirigido en aquella dirección. Y, sabía, tenía que encontrarla de nuevo.

El único problema era: ¿Cómo lo lograría?

Ni siquiera habiendo viajado alrededor del mundo, con la excusa de adquirir piezas de arte, había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños. Sabía que la encontraría sin embargo. Se lo había prometido, después de todo; y él siempre cumplía sus promesas… aunque le llevara mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Habiendo dado diez vueltas al circuito el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y Akinori sabía que era momento de regresar a casa.

Trotó durante el regreso a casa y se dirigió directo a la ducha. Bajo el agua, mientras se enjabonaba, recorrió la fina cadena de oro que había mandado hacer a artesanos de manos expertas. Y ese era el único momento en el que se permitía recordar qué había llevado esa cadena a su cuello.

—Te lo prometo —susurró bajo el agua antes de continuar con su ducha.

Cuando salió de la regadera, sólo con una toalla rodeando su cadera, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

Allí lo vio dormido sin preocupación alguna. El ceño fruncido que llevaba la mayor parte del día desaparecía sólo cuando dormía. Aunque nunca hubieran hablado de ello, Akinori sabía qué lo provocaba. A su hermano le hacía falta algo, muchas cosas realmente.

Pateó con fuerza el colchón en el que dormía su hermano.

—¡Ayari! ¡Es hora de que te levantes! —gritó con fuerza.

Ayari saltó del susto y se incorporó de inmediato. Su gesto era de furia contenida.

—¡Qué te pasa, Akinori! —rugió su hermano mientras se acomodaba el cabello despeinado por la noche de sueño.

—Me pediste que te levantara —dijo Akinori restándole importancia al cómo, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Mientras te arreglas, voy a cocinar.

Eso levantó a su hermano pequeño más rápido que la patada. Ayari lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me quieres envenenar? —bufó su hermano—. Yo me encargo del desayuno —refunfuñó mientras salía del cuarto.

—¡Ey, no cocino tan mal! —indignado, Akinori gritó a su hermano que estaba fuera del cuarto.

Ayari terminó de colocar el desayuno en la mesa justo cuando su hermano mayor bajaba vestido y listo para salir a la galería.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Ayari prendió la televisión en el canal de las noticias.

—¿No te aburres de ver esas cosas? —preguntó Akinori aburrido.

—No —respondió dando un bocado a su desayuno y sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

El canal de televisión se cambió de repente y Ayari volteó a ver a su hermano justo cuando un documental del espacio se desarrollaba en el otro canal. Akinori le sonrió mientras agitaba el control remoto demostrando quién era el culpable. Ayari sonrió con malicia mientras el narrador del documental seguía hablando solo.

—"… y así es como se forman los hoyos negros. Hay una teoría que dice que éstos son la puerta a los llamados agujeros de gusano; distorsiones de espacio tiempo que, se cree, pueden ser una opción para viajar en el vasto espacio…" —decía el narrador.

—Y… sólo sería posible si se encontrara lo que han teorizado como un agujero blanco, la contraparte del agujero negro; que, según la misma teoría, sería la salida de un agujero negro —comenzó Ayari, mientras se peleaba con el narrador del documental—. Pero como no se ha encontrado ningún agujero blanco en el universo… la teoría no es más que especulación y por ende…

El canal se cambió de nuevo. Las noticias sonaron otra vez.

Ayari volteó a ver a su hermano, la cara de hartazgo que tenía le dejaba saber quién había ganado en esa ocasión. Akinori odiaba que se peleara con las voces de televisión o radio.

—Entonces, ¿no son tan malas las noticias? —se burló Ayari.

—Apresúrate a estar listo o irás a la universidad en tren —dijo Akinori fastidiado.

Ayari terminó su desayuno en un bocado y salió corriendo a su habitación. En diez minutos estaban dentro del deportivo rojo de Akinori, en dirección a la universidad.

(À suivre)


	20. Act II

Act. II

Estaba de vuelta en la oficina, una noche completa de descanso había hecho maravillas. Haber terminado con las horas extras se sentía como un verdadero milagro y sólo restaba volver a su apacible rutina en la oficina. Crearía tablas y reportes, haría unas cuantas llamadas a los puntos de venta y vería a un par de vendedores mientras tenía algo de tiempo entre cada actividad para platicar con sus compañeros y para contarse las mismas anécdotas de aquellas jornadas infernales una y otra vez. Se reirían de aquellas horas ya pasadas y volvería a su apartamento en horarios habituales.

Su vida había retomado su marcha normal.

Con una gran sonrisa, Kazuma saludó a una chica que pasaba al lado de su cubículo. La falda azul de la mujer estaba demasiado corta para la oficina y la blusa blanca demasiado ajustada, pero no diría nada. Que cada uno disfrutara del fin de las horas extra como mejor quisiera.

Encendió la computadora y puso un CD en la ranura. Una risa teatralmente diabólica le llegó de un cubículo alejado y recordó la imagen de un monstruo de colmilluda sonrisa… seguramente lo había visto en algún programa en la televisión. Realmente no recordaba dónde lo había visto así que dejó pasar la sensación de haberlo recordado en cuanto el CD comenzó a girar dentro de la máquina. Se concentró en la pantalla de la computadora y comenzó a ver borroso en la periferia de su mirada. Miró a su alrededor para enfocar la visión, pero sólo veía niebla…

Algo malo sucedía, y, por malo, se refería a algo que le produjo nauseas. El sonido del teléfono llamando lo distrajo de lo que aquello fuera y la niebla a su alrededor desapareció.

Confundido por completo, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la sensación de nauseas que se había quedado en su estómago y contestó el teléfono.

—Departamento de ventas —respondió mecánicamente.

La recepcionista al otro lado del teléfono le informaba que tenía una visita. Colgó el aparato, vio su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que eran las 12:15; su cita con el primer vendedor había llegado. Le avisó al jefe que saldría de la oficina para hacer algo de trabajo de campo y marchó a encontrarse con el vendedor.

En el elevador se encontró con una chica de secundaria que nunca antes había visto en la oficina. Su largo cabello dorado, amarrado en dos coletas coronadas por chongos, le distrajo por un segundo. Cuando la niña le sonrió, él hizo una ligera reverencia apreciando su gesto y abrió la boca para preguntarle qué hacía en esas oficinas y no en la escuela. El elevador llegó a la planta baja antes que él formulara la pregunta y cuando volteó de nuevo a la chica, ésta había desaparecido.

Confundido una vez más, se llevó la mano al rostro. ¿Seguía dormido y este era un sueño especialmente realista?

—¡Kazuma! —dijo el vendedor, al que había citado en las oficinas, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Empiezo a creer que todo este edificio está repleto de ellos —dijo secamente.

—No digas eso, hombre —respondió el vendedor fingiendo que temblaba—. Sigue diciendo eso y vas a tener que visitar a un _Onmyouji_ —dijo con una carcajada.

Kazuma lo vio sin sentirse divertido por su broma y lo apresuró a comenzar con el trabajo.

.

Las piezas en la galería estaban montadas desde hacía días, se habían reacomodado el resto de las piezas según el sentimiento que le provocaban. Así, en una misma sala de exhibición se podía encontrar esculturas o pintura, e incluso un par de salas presentaban arquitectura en miniatura o alguna poesía enmarcada. Las salas las había dividido en: "Primeras impresiones", "Choque de ideas", "Amor", "Promesas", "Traiciones", "Muerte" y "Esperanza".

No podía sentirse más orgulloso de su colección.

Estaba en la última sala montada —"Esperanza"—, viendo el cuadro en azules y amarillos mezclándose en pinceladas abstractas, cuando sintió un calambre de hambre. Se había saltado el desayuno gracias a Ayari, quien no se había despertado ni con la usual patada al colchón. Su hermano se había quedado hasta tarde preparando un ensayo de clase y él había tenido que salir tras la llamada de su asistente avisándole que no podría ir al trabajo. Una vez en la galería, se había quedado terminando la sala de "Esperanza".

Akinori cerró la galería sabiendo que sería por los breves minutos que le llevarían recibir un emparedado en la cafetería habitual.

Apenas llegaba a la puerta de la cafetería cuando vio a lo lejos un mar dorado en movimiento; estaba coronado con un lazo rojo anudado en un moño y no necesitó un segundo más para correr a alcanzarlo. Tomó a la chica en uniforme azul por la muñeca, la jaló para que lo encarara y simplemente la besó.

Akinori gruñó cuando sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. Separó sus labios de los de la chica y recargó la frente en su hombro para recobrar el aire perdido.

—Sigues siendo la misma Venus que amo —susurró a causa de la falta de aire.

Minako se separó del hombre que la acababa de besar, y al que ella había golpeado por su osadía. El hombre levantó el rostro lentamente y ella tragó con fuerza mientras una cortina de cabello plateado descubría un rostro que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del hombre y abrió los labios para decir algo… lo que fuera. Su voz no salió.

Sintió que una lágrima le recorría el rostro y su quijada tembló antes que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Estoy soñando —susurró Minako con la voz cortada por el sentimiento.

Él sonrió de aquella forma en que sólo él era capaz de hacerlo, provocando que las lágrimas de Minako salieran libres.

—Ambos estamos soñando —devolvió él con una voz profunda.

—¿En verdad eres tú, Kunzite? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

Él le respondió con un beso.

No se habían soltado de la mano durante la breve caminata a la galería; ni siquiera cuando él abrió la puerta de cristal se habían dejado de tocar. La llevó urgentemente a la única sala que aún quedaba vacía en la galería y sólo allí, en la que llamaría "Reencuentro", él volvió a besarla.

Esta vez no recibió un golpe en el estómago, sino un ardiente beso que le dejaba saber que ella lo había extrañado casi tanto como él a ella; que lo necesitaba de la misma forma en que él la necesitaba a ella.

La abrazó con fuerza, sin temer lastimar a su princesa, y deslizó las manos por esa espalda que sólo parecía frágil. Sintiendo las manos de ella recorrer su espalda, dejó libres las propias. Ella se separó del beso sólo para llamarlo por su nombre de Caballero, una y otra vez, como si quisiera aferrarse a algo.

—Kunzite —repitió ella con necesidad en la voz mientras lo besaba desesperadamente—. Kunzite.

—Venus, mi Venus —respondió mirándola a los ojos, rivalizando con ella en la necesidad de saberla allí, a su lado.

Llevó su mano a la garganta de su princesa y recorrió su cuello en una caricia larga. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás permitiéndole que siguiera y él, obediente, desanudó el moño de su uniforme. Abrió el escote de la ropa sólo para ver más de esa piel que siempre le había tentado y descubrió una fina cadena dorada. Acarició el collar descubriendo la piedra que allí colgaba. Se quedó estupefacto.

—Era lo único que me quedaba de ti —dijo sonrojándose y cómo si debiera disculparse.

—Ahora me tienes por completo —dijo abrazándola y únicamente sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Y tú a mí —completó ella, devolviendo el abrazo mientras reposaba su cabeza en el torso de él.

El resto de las palabras sobraba en ese momento.

.

Habían pasado noches desde haber saltado por la ventana y sus pesadillas sólo habían empeorado. Ahora también soñaba con la mujer a la que amaba y a la que mataba, pero con la voz de aquella justiciera sin rostro. Con esa voz, ella repetía en cada pesadilla un nombre extraño, pero que sabía le pertenecía a él. Y en esa voz él no escuchaba recriminación, furia u odio; sólo escuchaba el amor que ella le tenía… y él la había matado. ¡Pero no lo había hecho! Aunque sí lo había hecho…

El sentimiento de auto recriminación que le dejaba el sueño no se iba por horas, a veces no se iba hasta que amanecía; a veces no se iba ni con la luz del sol.

Esa era una de tantas veces. Llevó su mano a la altura de su corazón e intentó acallar el sentimiento. Se repitió tres veces que aquello era sólo un sueño y que tenía que dejar de obsesionarse. Sólo tenía que recordar el terrible error que había cometido en el juzgado —que casi le cuesta el caso—, para convencerse de olvidar el sueño.

Había estado tan distraído por ese sentimiento que había accedido a las demandas del acusado por no estar prestando atención. Sólo la cara de absoluto terror que puso su cliente le había hecho volver a la realidad. Apenas había podido salvar la situación alegando que había hablado con sarcasmo —cosa que no le agradó al juez y le consiguió una severa amonestación—.

Se había deshecho en disculpas hacia su cliente una vez que estuvieron solos y ella fue quien terminó calmándolo a él para que dejara de sentirse mal por lo sucedido.

Al final, no había perdido el caso y la mujer se había quedado con su casa y con la tienda que estaba en pleito. Pero él había terminado con un peso en la consciencia. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para disculparse con la mujer y agradecerle al mismo tiempo. Vio su oportunidad justo al otro lado de la calle.

Cruzó a la otra banqueta y se asomó al interior de una florería.

—¿Hola? —llamó al no ver a nadie atendiendo.

—Voy en un segundo —sonó la voz de una mujer desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

Segundos después de escuchar la voz, Kenji vio aparecer a una mujer alta, atlética y de cabello caoba. La sintió tensarse ante su presencia y se preguntó de inmediato si él había hecho algo para ponerla así.

Nerviosamente revisó el estado de su ropa, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

—Bienvenido —dijo aquella mujer con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Estoy buscando un ramo de flores —soltó de inmediato, atropellando las palabras de ella.

—¿Qué flores busca? —preguntó ella sin rastro de aquel temblor anterior.

Kenji entrecerró los ojos. Esa mujer, segundo a segundo, le parecía cada vez más familiar.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó en su propio mundo—. Me pareces familiar, pero…

Vio que la mujer sonreía casi por compromiso y aquella sensación de conocerla se esfumó así de rápido.

—A mí también me pareces familiar —respondió ella sencillamente—. Me llamo Makoto.

¿Makoto? Ese nombre no le sonaba de nada.

—Soy Kenji —se presentó también y vio que la mujer asentía.

—Vienes por flores —le recordó ella—. ¿Cuáles buscas?

—No lo sé —dijo sencillamente—. Esperaba sólo pedirlas y recibirlas.

—Te ofrezco rosas, entonces —devolvió ella con un poco de apatía.

—¡No! —soltó de inmediato—. Las que sean menos rosas. Pueden ser hermosas, pero…

—Siempre es una apuesta segura presentarse con un ramo de rosas —aseguró la vendedora.

—Sólo si quieres conquistar a una mujer —dijo con un tibio rechazo a la idea misma—. No me veo regalándole rosas a una mujer… tal vez si ella me las regala —bromeó—. Eso sí, que no me las aviente —dijo guasonamete—; las rosas son flores peligrosas. Hermosas, pero peligrosas.

La mujer no siguió su broma, en cambio, únicamente sonrió por cortesía.

—Busco flores para una disculpa, un agradecimiento y… una celebración —explicó Kenji.

—Quieres… ¿girasoles? —ofreció la mujer insegura y él aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras Makoto iba por los girasoles para el hombre, no podía dejar de pensar en él; principalmente en la conversación tan rara que acaban de tener. Suspiró con dolor mientras tomaba un par de flores de su jarrón y fue hasta el mostrador para comenzar a apilarlas.

Él no tenía la menor idea de quién era ella. Y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Deseaba haberlo llamado no bien lo vio en la puerta, pero al no haberlo hecho… sería raro hacerlo ahora.

Tenía su nombre en los labios, y éste deseaba salir de su boca tanto como deseaba quedarse allí. No quería que, al pronunciar su nombre, éste —y el hombre— se alejaran de ella. Después de todo, ese nombre y una piedra, era lo último que tenía de él. Bueno, también tenía los recuerdos. Y no quería que éstos se mancharan con una decepción en la realidad.

Vaya guardiana de la valentía estaba hecha.

Cuando terminó de arreglar los girasoles para "Kenji" se los entregó en un ramo. Él pagó tras sacar la billetera de la bolsa interna de su saco y ella, que se había quedado mirándolo, lo notó absorto en el ramo que le había entregado.

Él volvió a verla sólo cuando le entregó el cambio por su pago y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su piel cuando ambas manos se rozaron. Él la miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera confundido.

—¿Estás segura que no nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó él.

Makoto le sonrió.

—Tal vez en una vida pasada —dijo sin fuerza—. Tal vez me has visto de lejos por esta zona —se corrigió—, paso mucho tiempo por aquí.

—Debe ser eso —aceptó mientras daba vuelta para marcharse.

Lo vio asentir a sus palabras y sintió que su corazón se hundía en un pozo negro y vacío. Él no había despertado, no tenía recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada.

Ese hombre era Kenji, no Nefrite. Ese hombre no era su Caballero y ella no tenía el derecho de forzarlo a recordar su vida —sus vidas— antes de ésta.

Makoto trastabilló hasta el banco tras el mostrador y se dejó caer al asiento. Clavó la mirada en la puerta por la que él se alejaba de nuevo.

.

Akinori separó la mirada del libro en sus manos y estiró los músculos de la espalda. Se aflojó la corbata un poco y amarró su cabello tras la cabeza sin especial cuidado. Había pasado toda la mañana en su oficina leyendo un libro de teoría del arte; se concentró tanto en su lectura que incluso había olvidado el café —ahora frío— en su escritorio. Sin gastar un pensamiento más a su bebida, volvió la atención a lo que leía. El fin último de esa lectura era comenzar a armar la última sala de la galería: "Reencuentro". Quería terminar el libro para la tarde y, tras cerrar la galería por ese día, comenzar a buscar obras de arte para exponer allí.

Escuchó que un golpe lo llamaba desde la puerta de su oficina pero no hizo caso al llamado de su asistente. Cuando sintió la presencia de su asistente junto a él, se extrañó por la cercanía de la mujer. Incómodo por el gesto de ella, se obligó a leer la frase que había dejado pendiente esperando que la mujer se marchara. En cambio, ésta jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Renuentemente dejó su lectura y la encaró. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Venus y no a su asistente. Sonrió cuando vio el puchero que ella hacía por la falta de atención.

—Termino esto rápido y te llevo a almorzar —dijo conciliadoramente.

Venus marcó más su puchero. Akinori dejó el libro en su mano sobre el escritorio y volteó a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando sonar severo.

—Tu novia viene a visitarte y ni siquiera recibe un beso de bienvenida —se quejó Venus.

—Mi novia tiene el mal tino de llegar cuando estoy ocupado —dijo controlando su sonrisa como un experto.

Venus se levantó de su asiento enfurruñada y le dio la espalda. Giró la cabeza apenas, para observarlo de reojo y él enarcó una ceja en respuesta.

—¡Bien! —dijo ella enfurruñada mientras marchaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Akinori se levantó de su asiento, la alcanzó en tres pasos y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Si te beso, Venus; no voy a detenerme en uno. Y, entonces, no terminaré el trabajo el día de hoy.

La sintió relajarse y apoyar su espalda en él. Ella suspiró como si cargara un gran peso en los hombros y él sólo quiso poder liberarla de éste.

Venus se removió en su abrazo hasta quedar frente a él y apoyó la frente en su torso. La mano de Akinori fue directa a ese cabello dorado y a acariciarlo tranquilizadoramente. Ella lo abrazó entonces.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al sentir su abrazo laxo.

—Nada —dijo ella débilmente.

—Conozco tus abrazos, Venus. Éste me dice que pasa algo.

—Es… —comenzó sólo para detenerse.

—Dime —insistió mientras pasaba el canto de su mano por la mejilla de ella para que lo mirara—. Si no puedo ayudarte, al menos puedo escucharte.

Miró como su Venus evadía su mirada y se preocupó de inmediato.

—Venus, ¿qué sucede? —insistió de nuevo, ésta vez con preocupación.

—Son las palabras de Adonis —respondió renuente.

—¿Adonis? —preguntó Kunzite entrecerrando los ojos. Ese nombre se le hacía terriblemente conocido.

—Cuando aún era Sailor V, terminé luchando contra él —comenzó débilmente—. El lugar en el que filmábamos una película se venía abajo; las ruinas me recordaron lo que sucedió en el Milenio de Plata, y cómo fue que no pude salvar a nadie. Adonis caía y lo sujeté. Me había dicho su historia: dijo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero él era un soldado de infantería y yo la princesa. Cuando fui al Milenio de Plata me creyó perdida, pero la guerra en el Imperio de la Tierra lo volvió a acercar a mi… sólo que yo ya estaba enamorada de ti. Antes de morir… con el As de corazones, Adonis predijo que mi amor nunca tendría esperanza; él dijo "Ahora no tendrás que temer por cual destino perseguir. No tendrás que elegir entre ser un soldado o encontrar el amor. Tu destino es seguir peleando". Dijo que siempre elegía algo como más importante que el amor. Cuando lo iba a besar… algo me detuvo, sabía que no era algo verdadero… a alguien más le había prometido ya el que siempre estaría ahí para su protección; sólo después recordé que era a la Princesa Serenity. Kunzite, ¿no lo ves? No podemos estar juntos, Adonis lo supo y, ahora… yo también lo sé.

—Venus —dijo Kunzite besándola para que saliera de esos recuerdos—. El as de corazones predice lo contrario —explicó—. Esta carta significa la llegada de una llama que enciende el amor; que el amor se prenderá como nunca antes lo había hecho. Adonis te habrá dicho eso sólo para evitarte el peso de una decisión tal. Él sacrificó sus sentimientos en pos de tu misión, creo, por que en verdad te amaba —dijo tan dulcemente como sus celos se lo permitían—. Sí, Adonis dijo que tu destino era seguir peleando, pero lo dijo para eligiendo ese camino para ti. Yo te digo lo contrario, Venus: Tu destino es y será seguir peleando por la princesa; pero que así sea, no significa que no tengas, además, mi amor.

—Y, ¿si esto entre nosotros está destinado a fallar? ¿Si el estar contigo me distrae de proteger a la Princesa? —arguyó—. Tengo miedo, Kunzite.

Kunzite rió, primero tratando de detener la risa, después, dejándola libre como si hubiera escuchado un chiste. Minako se enojó así de rápido.

—No le veo la gracia —soltó ella con acero en la voz, tratando de alejarse un paso de él.

—Recuerdo esas mismas palabras —explicó él en tono moderado sin permitirle alejarse—. Sólo que esa vez vestías como guardiana y estábamos en el Imperio de la Tierra. Perseguías a la princesa y…

—Tú me apartaste de ella para… pasar un tiempo juntos —completó, parcialmente sumida en una ensoñación de recuerdo—… y mira como terminó todo —soltó desanimada.

—Esta es otra vida, Venus —habló pacientemente—. Ahora estamos en el mismo planeta y nos reencontramos al fin. Eso en sí mismo es un milagro; cree en él con toda tu fuerza y no temas fallar en tu misión que es proteger a la princesa. Proteger al Príncipe es la mía y, ahora que estamos juntos, ambos protegeremos a la pareja. Estaremos juntos y juntos los protegeremos pues la misión de uno se complementa con la del otro —terminó antes de besarla.

Venus aceptó el beso y lo devolvió con la misma entrega de cada beso, de cada gesto que compartía con él.

—Ya que no voy a seguir trabajando —dijo aún tocando sus labios con los propios—, vayamos por algo de comer.

Venus se separó de él como si se quejara por la interrupción.

—No he comido nada desde el desayuno —se disculpó él.

—Pero, ¡son las cuatro de la tarde! —se sorprendió ella.

—Ya es tan tarde —dijo resignado.

—Antes comí algo con Makoto —dijo ella—. Pero te acompaño a comer —dijo con una gran sonrisa que él devolvió.

También él quería aprovechar estar al lado de ella tanto como pudiera, como si estuvieran compensando el tiempo perdido. Se separó del abrazo para ir por su cazadora y tomó el celular del escritorio. Antes de guardarlo en la bolsa del pantalón vio la pantalla con un mensaje de Ayari y le sonrió como si le hubiera dado una buena idea.

—Venus, ¿harías algo por mí? —preguntó a la mujer pero aún viendo la pantalla del celular.

—Lo que sea —respondió de inmediato.

—Llama a Mercury —pidió con una sonrisa traviesa surcando su rostro.

—¿A Mercury? —respondió ella con duda saturando su tono.

—Sólo hazlo —cortó rápidamente mientras marcaba un número en el propio—. Dile que nos encuentre en la cafetería.

Kunzite miró a la mujer frente a él. Apenas había escuchado el nombre terrestre con el que se había presentado, y no le importaba. Para él era Venus, la mujer con la que había peleado, la mujer a la que había amado, la guardiana a la que había visto como enemiga y aquella por la que su vida se había convertido en una búsqueda constante. Siempre la había buscado. Incluso antes de saber que la buscaba a ella.

Minako usó su comunicador en la muñeca para llamar a Amy. Sabía que esa era la única forma en que le respondería sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo y usaba esa táctica sólo para complacer a Kunzite. No sabía qué tenía en mente su novio, pero le había pedido que llamara a Amy —llamándola por su nombre de guardiana planetaria—, y ella lo haría porque confiaba en él. Aunque no supiera para qué quería hablar con ella.

Mientras escuchaba la voz de Kunzite haciendo una llamada él mismo, el rostro de Amy apareció en la pequeña pantalla del reloj.

—¿Qué sucedió? —sonó preocupada Amy.

—Creo que al fin perdí la cordura —comenzó ella con una risa nerviosa hacia su interlocutora—. Necesito que vengas por favor, Amy. Necesito que también veas esto; que confirmes que no perdí la razón o que lo hice definitivamente.

(À suivre)


	21. Act III

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por esta pequeña interrupción a su lectura. Littlegirlmadeof me ha pedido la relación de los nombres de los Caballeros con sus nombres "humanos". Esperando que les facilite la lectura, aquí está:

Jedite ( **Kazuma** "verdadera armonía")

Nefrite ( **Kenji** "segundo hijo inteligente y fuerte")

Kunzite ( **Akinori** "jefe brillante")

Zoisite ( **Ayari** "pureza y valentía")

Ahora sí, les dejo seguir:

Act. III

Amy llegó a la cafetería que Minako le había indicado y la vio sentada hasta el fondo, justo evitando las ventanas del lugar. Su amiga no se veía tan preocupada como debería siendo que la había llamado por el comunicador de reloj. Minako estaba concentrada en una plática con otra persona que estaba escondida por una esquina del local. Caminó hacia ella mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Había poca gente, cosa que no era extraña a esas horas. El lugar parecía estar impoluto y tanto la cajera como la mesera del lugar platicaban animadamente en la esquina más alejada de la mesa que ocupaba Minako.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Minako, volteó a ver a la persona que acompañaba a su amiga. Se quedó de piedra.

—O las dos perdimos la razón, o ninguna en absoluto —"saludó" a Minako.

Minako y Kunzite la voltearon a ver de inmediato.

—Mercury —saludó él en cuanto la notó.

—Llámame Amy mientras no esté en el traje de batalla por favor, Kunzite —respondió ella con cortesía.

—Entonces es Akinori para mí —devolvió él—, Amy. Y tengo un regalo para ti.

—Yo también quiero un regalo —se quejó Minako de inmediato—. ¿Por qué le regalas algo a ella y no a mí? —dijo en medio berrinche.

Kunzite… No. Akinori volteó a ver a Minako con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida que le recordaron días pasados y alianzas diferentes.

—Ya me tienes a mí. No necesitas nada más —terminó él con una sonrisa provocadora dirigida a su amiga.

Amy sonrió divertida en cuanto vio la reacción de Minako. Se había puesto completamente roja, balbuceó un par de sílabas y se quedó callada mientras se hundía en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos al frente. Ella se sentía confundida, ligeramente en shock por la sorpresa y… sinceramente perturbada.

No comprendía qué quería lograr Minako llamándola por el comunicador de guardianas que compartían… y sólo para qué, ¿presumir el haberlo encontrado? Eso le dolía casi tanto como lo había hecho el gesto de Mamoru; cuando le entregó la piedra que había sido Zoisite.

Al pronunciar ese nombre en su mente algo allí se acomodó de una forma diferente. Vio a Kunzite sentado frente a Minako y lo vio con ojos completamente diferentes.

¿Podía ser?

Si Kunzite estaba allí, frente a ellas… ¿podría ser que los otros tres Reyes Celestiales estuvieran también vivos? ¿Zoisite también había vuelto?

¿Podía creer eso? ¿Se atrevería a creerlo?

—¡Akinori! —sonó una voz acercándose rápidamente desde la puerta de entrada. Jamás podría confundirla.

Amy tragó con fuerza. No podía moverse. No podría hacerlo ni aunque estuviera bajo un ataque enemigo.

El recién llegado pasó a su lado y clavó las manos en la mesa. Parecía que había corrido hasta ahí.

—Zoisite —susurró ella al sentirlo pasar a su lado.

Él no había siquiera recuperado el aliento de su carrera cuando miró a Kun… a Akinori y volvió a gritar.

—¿¡Qué emergencia!? —gruñó Zoisite furioso—. Llegué a la galería sólo para que tu asistente me dijera que estabas aquí. Esto es demasiado, ¡incluso para ti!

—Ayari —comenzó Akinori sonando cansado—. Deja de gritar, estamos en público.

Zoisite… o Ayari —al parecer—, miró en derredor rápidamente y se detuvo un segundo más en ella. Amy abrió los labios para decir lo que fuera, pero él volvió su atención a Akinori, demostrando que su presencia no era —para él— tan importante como para ella había sido la de él.

—¿Tu emergencia es una cita a ciegas? —preguntó el recién llegado con un sarcasmo despectivo.

—El ciego eres tú —soltó Akinori indignado.

—No estoy tan ciego como para pasar por alto a estas niñas de preparatoria. ¿Desde cuándo persigues niñas indefensas, hermano? —se burló con rabia.

Minako golpeó la mesa con las palmas mientras se ponía de pie.

—De indefensas no tenemos ni un poco —espetó con acero en la voz.

—Basta, Minako —interrumpió ella la escena que se desarrollaba y cuando su amiga la miró, ella miró a Akinori—. Gracias por el regalo —dijo con un tono plano de voz y devolvió su atención a Minako—. Tengo que volver a mi seminario y tratar de arreglar el problema que me gané al abandonar la cátedra del doctor.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta para marcharse. Chocó contra alguien y sintió agua fría derramándose en el frente de su vestido justo antes de escuchar un golpe duro y vidrio rompiéndose en el piso. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco. No necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que había chocado contra la mesera y que se le había caído una charola con un vaso con agua.

—¿A caso no sabes hacer tu trabajo? —rugió Zois… Ayari a su espalda.

Amy abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Vio a Ayari frente a ella, aún gritándole a la mesera y usando un par de servilletas de papel para secar la mancha de agua provocada en su vestido. Frunció el ceño apenas. Todo lo que había pasado después de ser bañada con agua fría le había exasperado. A pesar que la mesera se disculpó, consternada por el accidente, él no parecía querer detener su regaño.

—Fue un accidente —cortó ella el regaño del hombre y se dirigió a la mesera—. Discúlpame tú a mí, no me di cuenta que estabas atrás.

—No —dijo la mesera casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Fue mi culpa. Yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gruñó Ayari—. Si no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo, búscate otro.

Amy perdió la compostura.

—Su trabajo no es anticiparse a las variables externas imprevistas —espetó al hombre para callar su injustificado regaño—. Un accidente puede pasarle a cualquiera y el que ella tenga que recibir los gritos de alguien que no entiende siquiera eso; es una humillación. Y humillarla, te hace un patán.

Dicho ese tanto, Amy le dio la espalda al patán y marchó —furiosa—, fuera del lugar.

Ayari se quedó congelado en su lugar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza por el insulto recibido y cerró los puños con fuerza. Eso se ganaba por haber tratado de ayudar a una niña de preparatoria.

—Ve tras ella —mandó Akinori.

—Salí de la universidad por venir a tu emergencia, hermano —atacó él con sarcasmo—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ve —ordenó su hermano mirándolo duramente.

Ayari tronó la boca enojado pero obedeció a su hermano mayor —como siempre—. Salió de la cafetería y volteó a todos lados en busca de la niña de pelo azul y carácter contenido. A pesar de ser tímida en un principio, su carácter rivalizaba con el de una princesa guerrera. No una guerrera… una guardiana que usaba la batalla para proteger lo que amaba.

Ayari frunció el ceño a sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sabía aquello de esa niña?

Sin saber el camino que ella había tomado, cerró los ojos deseando desobedecer a su hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos para deshacerse de ese pensamiento de rebeldía, percibió un destello azul en movimiento. Corrió hasta él como si alcanzarla hubiera sido un deseo propio.

Una cuadra después, alcanzó a la chica y se puso a su lado. Aún cuando ella no hizo un gesto para indicarle que lo había notado a su lado, él sabía que así había sido. Caminando al lado de ella y, en su mente, la vio sonriendo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente y cubría su sonrisa con una mano; en una pose decorosa.

Ayari entrecerró los ojos para deshacerse de esa imagen totalmente alejada de lo que en verdad sucedía. Esa niña no era refinada, sólo fría y neurótica.

La niña esa seguía caminando con zancadas furiosas que parecían buscar dejarlo atrás. La niña no tenía capacidad de comprender que la simple física del largo de sus piernas le haría imposible escapar de él con esa diferencia en la apertura del compás de sus pasos.

Refunfuñó algo que, hasta para él, fue ininteligible y notó a la niña tensarse de hombros. Inhaló profundamente para calmarse sabiendo que se estaba comportando mal con ella; y que lo había hecho también con la mesera. Exhaló lentamente y, en tres pasos más, había logrado contener la furia que le había hecho ganarse un insulto.

—Lamento haberme desquitado contigo… y con la mesera. Cuando mi hermano dijo que era una emergencia, pensé lo peor. Me asusté por él y me enojé cuando supe que no era algo grave —explicó.

Aunque ella no respondió a su disculpa, de alguna forma, él sabía que habían dejado el asunto arreglado. Ninguno dijo nada más y, a pesar de que la chica tenía nula conversación, el camino hasta la estación le pareció hecho en agradable compañía.

—¿A dónde te diriges? Te acompaño hasta el seminario que abandonaste por capricho de mi hermano.

—A la universidad —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

A pesar que su voz le había llegado como un susurro, Ayari no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Universidad? ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves chica para estar en la universidad.

—Cursos avanzados —respondió ella con más voz y cierto orgullo.

—Con que así de inteligente, ¿eh? —provocó él, ya de mejor humor.

Ella sólo asintió al comentario.

.

Kazuma llegó a la oficina con plena intención de pedir algunos días de incapacidad. El descanso en casa y haber dejado de trabajar horas extras le había servido sólo para una cosa: sentirse peor; bueno, dos: también le había dado demasiado tiempo libre a su cerebro. Incluso ahora se sentía febril, le pesaban los brazos y las piernas y sentía que las palmas de sus manos le quemaban. Si le iba a dar gripa, sería una que lo dejaría en cama por una semana. Había ido a la oficina pensando que solo necesitaba salir de su apartamento, pero se había equivocado.

Cuando llegó a su cubículo de trabajo, se sentó en su silla para tomar un respiro. Sólo haber llegado hasta allí le había quitado toda la fuerza. Descansó la cabeza en las manos y los brazos en el escritorio.

—No estás bien —sonó la voz de una mujer a su lado.

—No lo estoy —respondió sin verla.

—No soy tu niñera, así que no me hagas cuidarte —espetó la voz sonando molesta. Algo en esa voz le decía que sólo fingía su molestia.

Kazuma levantó apenas la cabeza de su posición descansada y sólo para ver a la mujer. Un reflejo del sol lo cegó antes que pudiera verle el rostro.

—No te pedí que me cuidaras —devolvió molesto. Él no fingía.

—¿A quién le hablas, Kazuma? —preguntó su vecino de cubículo.

—A la mujer a mi lado, quien quiera que sea —respondió con un dejo de desprecio a esa que lo provocaba sin razón.

—¿Kazuma? —dudó su vecino de cubículo—… no hay una mujer a tu lado.

Sorprendido, Kazuma levantó la vista para descubrir su lado izquierdo sin persona alguna. Tronó la boca.

—Genial —farfulló con sarcasmo—. Estoy alucinando.

—Kazuma —volvió a llamar su vecino—. No te ves nada bien.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —rezongó débilmente.

Dejando a su vecino diciendo lo que fuera, Kazuma se dirigió a su jefe y pidió sus días de incapacidad. Pidió la semana completa y, así de mal debería verse: su jefe se los otorgó sin problema. Claro que le dijo algo sobre las líneas de cuán mal se veía, que fuera al hospital o cualquier otra cosa… él, apenas había recibido el sí para volver a su apartamento, había dejado de escuchar.

No esperó más en la oficina. Iba recargándose en postes y bardas para poder caminar sin caerse. Se detenía cada cinco pasos para recobrar el aliento. Sabía que tenía que pasar por el hospital para que le dieran medicina.

—Recárgate en mi hombro —le ofreció una mujer de cabello largo.

El quería tomarle la palabra y hacer justo eso pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Por más fuerte que fuera la mujer, o precisamente por que ella era fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad ante ella.

—Puedo solo —respondió.

—Vamos —alentó ella con un tono de reto y picardía en la voz—. Te estoy ofreciendo una excusa para que me toques.

Él se quedó impresionado por las palabras, tal vez se sonrojó. No sabría decirlo con la fiebre. Lo que sí supo es que se acercó a la mujer y recargó su peso en ella. Lo siguiente fue saberse en el piso, con un dolor lacerante en el costado… y que la mujer ya no estaba.

Demasiado enfermo como para pensar en por qué la mujer se había burlado así de él, siguió su camino a la estación de tren. No necesitaba pensar para llegar hasta su casa: era un recorrido que había hecho tantas veces que sus piernas se lo sabían de memoria; débiles o no, sus piernas lo llevarían a casa.

Pensando únicamente en dejarse caer sobre su cama, Kazuma había logrado llegar a la estación de tren. Sudando por la fiebre y el esfuerzo alzó la mirada en busca de la tabla de horarios para los trenes, lo que vio en cambio fue una figura negra, amorfa y con una estrella de cuatro picos en la frente. Sus músculos se tensaron al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba: alzó las manos como para protegerse de aquella figura demoniaca, sintió que el calor de sus palmas salía despedido por éstas y algo estalló frente a él.

La oscuridad lo reclamó de nuevo.

.

Ayari le indicó el camino al andén respectivo con un gesto de mano y, antes de que alguno diera un paso, algo estalló en la estación.

Por instinto, Ayari cubrió a la chica, dándole la espalda a la explosión y acercando a la mujer a su torso. Sus brazos la rodeaban por los hombros. Algo estalló ahora, pero en su pecho. Era un dolor casi físico que podía localizar en su corazón; una necesidad de tenerla allí, en sus brazos, siempre; de protegerla de todo cuanto la amenazara y de…

Ella se separó de él con un empujón y corrió para alejarse.

Eso no se había sentido como un ataque de timidez. Ella se había alejado a propósito.

Segundos después, por donde ella había escapado, llegó una guerrera… una guardiana, en traje de marinero.

—Mercury —susurró Ayari con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabía ese nombre? Miró a aquella a la que sabía una guardiana. El azul de su uniforme, las botas bajo la rodilla, el visor virtual sobre sus ojos; su mirada atenta y concentrada que le decía su mente trabajaba a una velocidad envidiable lo dejaron pasmado.

Mientras la guardiana miraba a todos lados en busca del enemigo causante de la explosión, también ponía orden en los asustados humanos. Sin una palabra a la guardiana, él se movió por fin e hizo eco al esfuerzo de ella. Con movimientos y gritos enérgicos dirigió a los asustados transeúntes a un lugar seguro.

Una vez fuera de la estación, Ayari buscó a la guardiana con la mirada. Un grupo de policías comenzaba a cerrar la entrada a la estación mientras terminaban de sacar a las personas y un pequeño caos de pánico se formó a su alrededor. Con tantas voces asustadas, Ayari se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. La visión de la guardiana, el susurro de ese nombre que desconocía y el calor de ese cuerpo aún sintiéndose como un sello en su torso lo llevó a un lugar desconocido hasta ese momento. Entre vegetación verde y paredes blancas, había conocido a la guardiana, se había enamorado de ella como ella de él y habían muerto; él en la batalla que se libraba en la Tierra, ella en la Luna, protegiendo a la princesa, al Milenio de Plata y con ellos a todos sus seres queridos en su propio planeta.

Habiéndolo recordado todo, volvió al lugar del percance. Los destrozos ya estaban acordonados por la policía y la guardiana había desaparecido.

Tampoco veía a la chica con que ella ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

.

La adrenalina del comienzo de una batalla comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Por más que había buscado a algún enemigo dispuesto a hacer presa de los humanos, no lo había encontrado. El sistema central de la Luna, conectado a su visor, tampoco había detectado picos de energía o alteraciones de alguna índole.

Se llevó la diestra al arete y desactivó el visor que le era tan propio y natural como su pluma de transformación. La evacuación de los civiles estaba completa, las sirenas de las ambulancias ya comenzaban a sonar en la lejanía para llegar a los necesitados y no había ninguna amenaza inmediata. La policía comenzaba a acordonar el lugar de la explosión y llamaban a sus compañeros para comenzar a reunir evidencias y poder hacer su trabajo.

Ella suspiró.

—Mercury —llamó Jupiter su atención—. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—Hubo una explosión, no encontré una causa maligna; pero tampoco al culpable. Lamento haberte llamado por nada.

—Ey, es mejor que me llames y no pase nada a que no lo hagas y te pongas en peligro —respondió Jupiter con un tono severo.

Mercury asintió un agradecimiento.

—Sailor Mercury, Salior Jupiter —dijo un policía acercándose a ellas.

—Oficial —saludó Mercury de inmediato.

—¿Esto es un ataque de la Agencia Oscura? —preguntó en confidencia.

Mercury negó con la cabeza recordando a tiempo todo lo que Venus les había comentado de su tiempo como Sailor V. En aquellos tiempos, la guardiana luchaba contra los Agentes de la Agencia Oscura —lo que después se descubrió como el Reino Oscuro y Metallia encabezándolos—. Esas primeras luchas de Sailor V habían ayudado para que, ahora, la policía y las guardianas mantuvieran una relación en pos de la justicia, una que se estrechaba cada vez más.

—No, oficial —respondió calmada—. No parece ser nada como eso. Esto fue algo hecho por un humano.

—Entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto —dijo él formalmente.

—Lo dejamos en sus manos —siguió Jupiter y ambas guardianas se marcharon de la escena.

.

—Aún no puedo creer que las personas sigan haciendo estas cosas —dijo Makoto, de nuevo vestida como colegiala, mientras acompañaba a Amy a la universidad.

—Esto sólo demuestra que la llegada de Tokyo de Cristal aún no está sobre nosotras —dijo cerrándole el ojo con naturalidad—. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de ser guardianas de tiempo completo.

Makoto rió sinceramente tras el comentario de Amy.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad de Amy, Makoto se detuvo en la puerta de entrada y dudó un segundo. Amy percibió la duda y la miró como si le preguntara la razón.

—¿Qué más da? —desestimó Makoto encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual no tengo nada qué hacer en la tarde.

—Makoto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Amy.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que esta universidad me recuerda al _sempai_ que me rompió el corazón.

—No lo sabía —dijo Amy apesumbrada—. Si quieres, puedes dejarme aquí —ofreció.

—No pasa nada. Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Makoto cruzó la puerta a la universidad y empujó a Amy juguetonamente con un hombro.

—Ves. No pasó nada.

Con una sonrisa, Makoto acompañó a Amy hasta el salón de clases sólo para que se enteraran que el seminario de su amiga había terminado.

Makoto se retrasó un segundo mientras Amy iba directa hasta un hombre con bata blanca. Cuando lo vio, sintió sus mejillas arder. Ese hombre le recordaba al mismo _sempai_ que le había hecho dudar en la entrada de la escuela. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago mientras veía los rasgos fuertes del maestro; su cabello castaño y el aire de control y seguridad que tenía aquel, la mezcla con una ternura obvia pero resguardada. Aquel dejo de irritante superioridad que le atraía. Su mirada ceñuda cuando estaba molesto o cuando pensaba algo con sumo cuidado. La cálida sonrisa que siguió a su enojo.

En ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de un hombre presentándose con el nombre de Kenji. Él había sonreído de esa misma forma.

Makoto dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Su _sempai_ sonreía igual que Kenji… igual que Nefrite.

Tragó grueso entonces y comprendió algo que nunca antes: su _sempai_ siempre le había recordado a Nefrite.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos con dolor. Toda su vida se había creído enamorada de un hombre que era una sombra de su verdadero amado. Se había enamorado de un espejismo.

Todo lo que había creído puro, había sido un error. Amy llegó a su lado justo cuando se daba cuenta de ello.

—Uff, me salvé por muy poco —comenzó Amy aliviada—. El doctor dijo que me daría la oportunidad de seguir en su seminario sólo si no volvía a desaparecer de esa forma. Makoto, estás pálida —se interrumpió.

—Necesito un poco de aire.

—Salgamos del edificio —aceptó preocupada.

Amy la llevó hasta la explanada entre facultades y tomó asiento a su lado. En silencio, esperaba a que se recuperara. Makoto le sonrió un agradecimiento y se quedó a su lado, sintiéndose reconfortada por los rayos del sol en su cara pero sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de lo que recién había descubierto.

(À suivre)


	22. Act IV

Act. IV

Minako no había dejado de ver a Kunzite desde que volvieran a la galería. Aún no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Que lo tuviera de vuelta. Le había dado muchas vueltas al pensamiento y sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que algo había pasado en ese caldero del caos. Sabía que era algo muy complicado para que ella lo entendiera, esa tarea debería recaer en Amy. Mientras tanto, sólo podía imaginarse que ello había resonado no sólo con el corazón de la Princesa sino con cada uno de los corazones de las guardianas allí luchando.

El corazón de la Princesa las había llevado a ellas y al príncipe de regreso; el corazón de las guardianas había llevado a sus Caballeros de vuelta.

Si así era o sí así quería verlo, no le importaba. Lo tenía frente a ella, amándolo y siendo amada por él. Viéndolo alzar una pesada caja, con la camisa arremangada, abierta hasta el tercer botón y su cabello plateado amarrado tras su cabeza no podía imaginarse una felicidad mayor.

Un brillo dorado sobre la piel de Kunzite llamó su atención.

Se acercó a él y le abrió la camisa sólo para dejar a la vista una delgada cadena dorada. Él le respondió con una caricia inmediata y ella se concentró en la cadena, particularmente en los eslabones. Cada uno de ellos estaba hecho en forma de un diminuto corazón.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó admirando la pieza.

—Es la cadena de amor de Venus —dijo él tomándole la mano con la que ella acariciaba el metal.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que estás encadenado a mí? —bromeó a medias.

Kunzite rió con buen humor antes de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sintió sonrojar.

—Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. Pero, es más bien una promesa. Cuando recordé el haber sido el general de Beryl, yo… yo… Por mucho tiempo no pude imaginarme viéndote a los ojos nunca más. Aún pesa sobre mí el haberte atacado… el haberte hecho daño. Esta cadena, hecha en conmemoración a tu ataque más usado, la llevo como la promesa de no volver a obligarte a usar tu poder en contra mía.

—Kunzite —susurró conmovida—. No eras tú quien me atacaba, siempre supe que era Metallia la causante de esos ataques, no tú. Nunca tú.

—Me sigue pareciendo imperdonable lo que te hice. Debí haber sido más fuerte, debí resistirme al poder de la oscuridad.

—¿Sabes? —dijo consolándolo—. Creo que yo también hubiera caído en la oscuridad si hubiera estado cerca de mi despertar sin alguien que me guiara, o si mi despertar lo hubiera guiado un Agente del Reino Oscuro.

—No lo hubieras hecho, Venus. Tú no.

—No podemos saberlo, porque no sucedió así. Y no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello. Ahora estamos juntos. Usemos el pasado como lo que es: el camino que recorrimos para encontrarnos de nuevo.

Minako se estiró hacia él mientras él se acercaba a ella para besarla.

El tono de llamada de un celular evitó que sus labios se tocaran. Minako gruñó ante la interrupción mientras Kunzite atendía la llamada con voz severa.

—Quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Kunzite pasándole el teléfono.

Ella tomó el aparato, fastidiada también por la interrupción.

.

Ayari estaba desesperado. Lo único que sabía de la chica tras la que Mercury se escondía era que se dirigía a la universidad. Ahora él se encontraba en la universidad y no había rastro de ella. La había buscado hasta en servicios escolares, pero claro… no es que se fuera a registrar en la escuela bajo el nombre de Sailor Mercury. Y no sabía el nombre que usaba comúnmente.

Se encaminó a la facultad de física para buscarla una vez más, en cada salón esta vez si era necesario. Todo era culpa de Akinori. Algún día le agradecería a su hermano y líder; le agradecería el día en que volviera a tener a Mercury entre sus brazos… no por el momento.

Antes de salir corriendo a buscar tras cada puerta de la facultad, se detuvo a pensar. Akinori era quien lo había llamado para conocerla; Akinori sabría cómo encontrarla de nuevo. O lo sabría su novia. Sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y marcó de inmediato.

—Akinori —dijo en cuanto supo el otro contestó—. Dame el teléfono de tu novia —demandó.

—¿Qué quieres con ella? —preguntó su hermano de mala forma.

—Hablar con ella —dijo cortante.

Akinori refunfuñó algo al teléfono, lo que fuera; a él lo tenía sin cuidado mientras recibiera lo que quería de él.

—¿Para qué nos interrumpes? —sonó la voz de la chica en su oído.

—Quiero el teléfono de Mercury —soltó a quemarropa.

—Que bueno que lo quieras —le dijo la chica—. Yo no te lo voy a dar.

Ayari separó el teléfono de su oído y se le quedó mirando como lo haría si Venus estuviera frente a él. Quería, al menos, jalarle el cabello a la guardiana.

—Venus, no estoy jugando. Comienza a dictar ese número —demandó con la quijada apretada.

—¿Tienes con qué anotar? —dijo ella con voz más cordial.

Ayari asintió como si la chica estuviera frente a él. Era cierto que no tenía con qué anotar, pero recordaría esos número de memoria sin problema alguno.

— .cretino —dictó ella—. Y no te voy a dar su número —terminó y colgó.

Ayari sintió su sangre hervir con furia. Apretó el celular en la mano y se contuvo antes de romperlo. En cambio, marcó de nuevo.

—Eres tú otra vez —respondió la chica sonando aburrida.

—Venus, escúchame —dijo controlando lo mejor posible su tono de voz—. Cuando las vi, aún no recordaba quién era ella o quién era yo. Necesito encontrar a Mercury para arreglar las cosas.

—Sí —dijo ella con naturalidad—, necesitas arreglar las cosas con ella. Buena suerte con eso.

—¡Venus! —gritó Ayari antes que ella le volviera a colgar el teléfono—. Dame el teléfono de Mercury antes que la haga salir, de dónde quiera que esté, en su traje de batalla —amenazó.

—No te atreverías —retó ella.

—No me dejas más opciones. No sé su nombre humano como para buscarla en la oficina de servicios escolares; ya la busqué en la universidad y no la encuentro ni en la facultad de física…

—Eso es porque buscaste en la facultad equivocada —escuchó la voz de SU guardiana a la espalda.

Ayari olvidó a Venus, la llamada que hacía y hasta el celular, mientras volteaba hacia la voz que lo había encontrado. La vio de pie ante él, cargando un par de libros en el brazo, usando lentes de lectura y vistiendo una bata blanca. Hermosa.

—Estoy en la de medicina —dijo ella con sencillez.

—Mercury —suspiró justo antes de tomarla en sus brazos—. Lamento haberte tratado mal, lamento haber sido un patán y un cretino. Lamento no haber recordado antes. Le echo la culpa de eso a Akinori —dijo con media sonrisa mientras colocaba la barbilla en la sien de ella—. Siempre ha sido protector conmigo —explicó—. Mercury, te amo.

Mercury lo apartó poniéndole la mano en el torso y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de ella.

.

Se despertó lentamente de un sueño sin imágenes. Se sentía más cansado que nunca antes, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor. Como si hubiera podido descansar no su cuerpo, pero sí su mente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo que no reconocía. Al mirar en derredor, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación sino en un hospital. Cuando se movió para incorporarse, se encontró conectado a una intravenosa. Mientras la veía clavada en su piel, no supo si dejarla allí o quitársela del cuerpo. Decidió dejarla en su lugar mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama.

¿Cómo había llegado al hospital?

Uno a uno, los recuerdos de días pasados se organizaron en su mente. Las alucinaciones de un mundo diferente y de personas desconocidas que le eran queridas y respetadas, la fiebre que propiciaba esas visiones, el cansancio… aquella explosión que —no quería, pero temía— él había causado. Aquel rostro que apareció en la estación de trenes. ¡La estación de trenes!

Si era cierto que aquella explosión había sucedido, y que no era la alucinación que deseaba fervientemente que fuera, él podía haber matado a alguien… o a muchos.

Se incorporó de un salto de la cama, descartó el mareo que invadió su cabeza y se quitó la intravenosa.

—No puede hacer eso, señor —dijo una enfermera entrando con una bandeja de instrumental médico—. Aún no lo da de alta el doctor.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —preguntó al verse en la bata del hospital.

—Por favor tranquilícese. El doctor tiene que verlo ahora que despertó —dijo la enfermera sin escucharlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? —preguntó frenético.

—Lo trajeron ayer a las cinco de la tarde. Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces.

Kazuma vio el reloj de pared en el cuarto y vio que eran las dos de la tarde. Se tranquilizó al saber que había pasado menos de 24 horas dormido… inconsciente, para usar la jerga del hospital.

—Enfermera —dijo cuando ella lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama—. Necesito saber qué pasó con el resto de las personas.

—¿Qué resto de qué personas? —preguntó ella desinteresadamente.

"Mierda" pensó Kazuma. Si ella no tenía idea de qué otras personas hablaba él, tal vez la explosión sí había sido una alucinación más, en todo caso, sería buena suerte el no haber lastimado a nadie. Ahí detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo creía en poderes estilo _manga_ saliendo de la palma de su mano? La enfermedad, esta vez, le había frito el cerebro por completo.

—¿Se siente desorientado? —preguntó metódicamente la enfermera.

Estaba en un hospital después de haber hecho explotar algo con otro algo irreal o tenía frito el cerebro. ¡Claro que se sentía desorientado!

—Ligeramente —respondió controlado—. He tenido fiebre durante un par de días. Dígame —suplicó—, ¿hubo una explosión en la estación de Juuban?

La enfermera asintió como si no le estuviera diciendo nada nuevo y él aún no tenía su respuesta.

—¿Hubo muchos… heridos? —preguntó alojando una preocupación que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si su deber fuera proteger a las personas. Y eso era ridículo… pero lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

—Algunas laceraciones menores; a usted lo trajeron en las peores condiciones.

Kazuma suspiró aliviado. A partir de esa respuesta él, dócilmente, siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera. Cuando ella se marchó de nuevo, comentando que el doctor lo visitaría pronto, cerró los ojos para descansar. Él no había matado a nadie.

Despertó cuando el doctor llegó a hacerle unas pruebas y una segunda vez cuando la policía le preguntó lo que había pasado en la estación de trenes. Él se limitó a decir la parte médica: había perdido el conocimiento por una fiebre crónica, no podía ayudarlos más. Los agentes que lo visitaron se marcharon después de tomar su testimonio aunque le pidieron que llamara si es que recordaba cualquier cosa que fuera de ayuda en la investigación. Él mintió, pero claro, no les iba a decir que había visto a un monstruo y que había sacado algún poder extraño de la palma de su mano y, como consecuencia, algo había estallado. Nop, aún no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar al manicomio. Si necesitaba mentir para evitar aquello, mentiría; después de todo, su consciencia estaba limpia: no había matado a nadie… sólo les robaba la energía.

Kazuma detuvo de inmediato ese otro pensamiento. Él no robaba energía ¡La única que conocía era la energía eléctrica y sólo cuando encendía una luz o cualquier aparato eléctrico!

Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido hasta que el doctor le diera de alta.

—¡Jedite, el Príncipe nos requiere! —dijo una voz autoritaria.

Él saltó de su posición recostada para ver a un hombre de cabello largo y plateado frente a su cama. Iba vestido con un uniforme militar y una capa, en su mano llevaba una espada.

El cuerpo de Kazuma se movió como respuesta y sólo cuando el otro desapareció, se dio cuenta que había tenido otra alucinación. Sólo que ya no tenía esa condenada fiebre. No podía ser una alucinación. Maldijo una vez más antes de volver a la cama.

El doctor llegó tiempo después, siendo acompañado por una mujer de cabello rojo y vestido purpura. Kazuma le hizo más caso al doctor que a la visión y estuvo fuera del hospital cinco minutos después.

Cuando se sintió libre, una procesión de mujeres con cabello de imposibles colores desfiló frente a él. Una de ellas lo miró, le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a unirse a ellas.

Ya no podía encontrar otra respuesta a su condición: realmente estaba siendo atormentado por espíritus malvados.

Habiéndose quedado sin otra opción, localizó el templo más cercano al hospital y allí se dirigió.

Tras subir la escalinata que culminaba en una gran _torii_ de piedra gris, Kazuma se encontró con un templo bien cuidado. Un par de cuervos graznaron sobre el techo del templo mientras él buscaba a dónde dirigirse.

Una sensación de paz lo embargó mientras caminaba por las baldosas de piedra que guiaban el camino hasta el altar y, siguiendo esa tan anhelada sensación, permitió que sus pies recorrieran el camino indicado.

Frente al altar, cerró los ojos mientras imploraba por la ayuda divina para que le devolvieran la cordura que había perdido.

.

Se acercó lentamente al hombre que oraba frente al altar. El pobre hombre se veía realmente atormentado… y eso que sólo le veía la espalda. Aún así —con la espalda encorvada hacia el frente, la cabeza gacha y la poca fuerza que mostraba su cuerpo—, sabía que el hombre estaba torturado por algo.

Se mantuvo observándolo mientras él oraba. Su cabello amarillo al menos estaba corto; si hubiera estado largo, probablemente hubiera corrido al rufián. Estando su cabello corto, tal vez sólo se trataba de un extranjero o de un chico con un padre extranjero. No quería interrumpirlo si es que era un buen chico, en todo caso. Y, su aura, no mostraba agresión, aunque si desesperación y una alta capacidad de agresividad.

Ella no sabía qué pensar de él. Cuando lo vio terminando de orar, una sensación en su fuero interno le obligó a acercarse.

—Hola —llamó delicadamente.

El chico saltó ante el llamado y encogió la cabeza entre los hombros. Parecía que le tuviera miedo. Ella intentó de nuevo.

—Me llamo Rei Hino.

—Yo soy… —dijo mientras se daba vuelta dubitativamente.

Cuando se vieron, ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Un vacío se formó así de rápido en su estómago y un temblor de anticipación lo hizo en sus manos.

—Eres Jedite —lo interrumpió ella—. El Caballero de la paciencia y la armonía.

Kazuma perdió la sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella sacerdotisa —por más buena que fuera con los espíritus y esas cosas— hubiera usado justo las palabras de sus alucinaciones? Entonces, él estaba viendo otra alucinación.

Dio un paso para alejarse de aquello. Sólo quería encontrar un lugar dónde todo ese circo terminara de una buena vez. Antes de dar el segundo paso, la voz de aquella sacerdotisa imaginaria lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Tal vez me recuerdes como Mars. Guardiana de la pasión y la justicia; y soldado de la batalla.

Rei se transformó frente a Jedite y lo señaló con su pose única.

—Y la próxima vez que lo olvides; te reprenderé, en el nombre de Marte.

Cuando lo vio caer de nalgas al piso se sorprendió y fue a su lado. No hubiera creído que usar con ligereza su frase de batalla fuera a impresionarlo a tal grado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas y nivelaba su rostro con el de él—. No quería asustarte.

Él se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto de sufrimiento. Mars suspiró y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces cuidar de ti? —preguntó ficticiamente harta de hacerlo.

—Puedo tocarte —dijo en un hilo de voz—. No estoy alucinando.

—No lo haces —dijo ella tranquila mientras deshacía su transformación—. Ahora, levántate del piso.

—Pero…

—Vamos —insistió poniéndose de pie—. En la casa podemos tomar té.

Habiendo dicho aquello, Rei no esperó una respuesta y se dirigió al interior de la casa; deseando, más que esperando, que él la siguiera.

.

Era una tranquila tarde soleada en la universidad. Ayari había terminado sus clases y tenía sólo una cosa más qué hacer en la universidad: encontrar a Amy. Entró a la facultad de medicina para buscarla en sus salones y, al fallar, apostó por la biblioteca. Emocionado por verla de nuevo apresuró sus pasos hasta el edificio.

La encontró en la cafetería al aire libre de la biblioteca. Su guardiana estaba sentada, completamente concentrada en el libro que sostenía en las manos, con una pila de libros esperando ser leídos sobre la mesa. La vio llevar su mano hacia el frente y sólo entonces notó el vaso que también descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella bebió un trago de aquello usando la pajilla y depositó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. Él se acercó hasta ella, esperando que le prestara atención y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a ella.

La vio pasar página tras página de su lectura, absorta en lo que estudiaba y no en él. Ayari hizo una mueca de disgusto y copió el gesto que le había visto hacer anteriormente: él tomó el vaso de la mesa y bebió por la pajilla. Cató el sabor de la bebida y convino que éste era jugo de frutas. Tenía manzana, piña, naranja y… algo que le daba un toque… tropical. ¿Durazno?

Cuando bebió de nuevo para asegurarse del último sabor, ella lo atrapó en la acción. Su mirada azul se clavó en él mientras depositaba el libro que leía en la mesa y se llevó la mano al rostro, como si en verdad estuviera fastidiada de él.

—¿Qué haces bebiendo mi jugo? —espetó con una mueca amarga.

—Esperando llamar tu atención —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella volteó la cara y suspiró.

—Tu simple presencia me está distrayendo —respondió ella severa.

Ayari se sorprendió por la respuesta. Ella estaba aceptando que la ponía nerviosa… al menos que estaba consciente de su presencia a tal grado. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y aún más cuando la vio sonrojarse.

Su guardiana comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente y a jugar con el libro que había estado leyendo al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma había dicho.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeó nerviosa justo antes de tomar de nuevo su libro, abrirlo y esconder el rostro tras él—. Tengo que terminar de estudiar.

Sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba con una sensación increíble, Ayari tomó el primer libro en la pila que había junto a Amy y lo abrió en cualquier página. Segundos después, bajó el libro hasta su nariz queriendo observarla seguir leyendo. Allí estaba ella, de nuevo mirándolo, y mostrando ese gesto de profunda confusión por sus acciones. A él le encantaba poder hacer vacilar a su guardiana, ponerla nerviosa, hacerla ruborizarse… ponerla a pensar sólo en él.

—Esperaré aquí hasta que termines tu libro —dijo con una voz cálida.

Él volvió la mirada al libro que sostenía antes que ella al propio. Bajó el libro una vez más para atraparla aún viéndolo y le sonrió. Ella escondió de nuevo el rostro tras el libro. Él detuvo una risa que era puro orgullo masculino. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Mercury —la llamó de la única forma que sabía le respondería. Y, en efecto, ella volteó a verlo—. Tienes el libro al revés —avisó casi en confidencia.

No pudo aguantar más la risa cuando ella se puso toda roja y volteó el libro a su posición correcta.

Estaba a punto de terminar el libro de referencia que había tomado de la pila de su chica. Había recorrido las palabras con facilidad y pronto se descubrió gozando de una lectura médica ligeramente técnica. No sabía si se había interesado en ésta sólo porque era lo que Amy leía o por haberle encontrado un ángulo estratégico a la medicina. Especialmente con los casos clínicos, había descubierto que curar una enfermedad era muy parecido a pelear una guerra.

—¡Oi, Ayari! —escuchó que le gritaban desde lejos.

—¡Hey, Tanaka! —gritó de regreso, alzando la mano para saludar desde lejos.

Cuando el compañero se acercó, lo hicieron con él otros dos. Ese trío era… un caso especial.

Había conocido a los tres chicos en las actividades propias de la escuela, algún seminario por aquí, alguna conferencia por allá y, cada vez que los encontraba, la diversión estaba garantizada.

—Te tenemos una propuesta —comenzó Tanaka.

—Un reto —corrigió Abe.

Aún sentado en la silla, Ayari volteó la espalda para ver a sus compañeros.

—¿A quién? —preguntó interesado.

—A ti —respondió Sakuma.

—¿Qué voy a ganar? —preguntó malsanamente interesado.

—Llenar nuestro corazón de alegría, felicidad y unas cuantas risas —respondió Tanaka haciendo movimientos teatrales para enfatizar sus palabras.

—No, gracias. Sus corazones son lo último que me interesa —dijo guasonamente—. Conociéndolos, van a querer que me vista de mujer.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo va a hacer —dijo la voz de Akinori.

Ayari se encogió de hombros ante la inesperada voz y maldijo entre dientes. ¿De dónde había salido su hermano?

—Oh, hermano —dijo fingiendo un falsete—; ya sé que me veo bien con falda, pero dudo que tu novia quiera la competencia.

Cuando el trío aquel coreó un sonido de dolor, él también escuchó un aspaviento impresionado. Volteó de inmediato a su derecha sólo para encontrarse con el gesto severo de su guardiana. Maldijo entre dientes por su elección de palabras y supo que era momento de ser serio una vez más.

—Bueno, chicos; como dije, sólo me importa un corazón además del mío. Y no es el de ustedes; así que, lo siento. Lo que quieran hacer conmigo, van a tener que hacerlo sin mí.

—Ayari… —comenzó a quejarse Sakuma.

—Como dije, él lo va a hacer. Se los aseguro —intervino Akinori de nuevo—. Ahora, denme un momento a solas con mi hermano, por favor.

Los tres chicos se fueron entonces y, no habían dado seis pasos para alejarse, rompieron en una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Akinori inocentemente.

Ayari volteó a su hermano con furia. Conociendo a esos tres, él estaría bañado en algún químico fosforescente para el final de la semana… y todo por culpa de la promesa que les acababa de hacer al trío.

—Akinori —dijo Amy como saludo a su hermano.

Éste la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y se acercó a ella como si buscara contacto físico… aunque buscara sólo estrecharle la mano. Y él no quería que su hermano tocara a su mujer.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó Ayari con tono hosco—. Además de para cavar mi tumba, claramente.

Akinori detuvo su intento de tocar a Amy y le arqueó una ceja como cada vez que retaba su autoridad.

—Mi diosa del amor estaba preocupada porque hicieras otra estupidez y yo estoy molesto porque eso arruina mis citas con ella.

"Así que es eso" pensó Ayari. Su hermano se estaba desquitando con él porque Venus estuviera más concentrada en su amiga que en su novio. Eso no era culpa de él y, si su hermano se desquitaba con él, él se vengaría por esto.

No se vengaría porque les hubiera prometido a ese trío de bromistas que él haría lo que fuera; sino por haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a Amy.

Akinori enfrentaría una buena venganza.

.

Mientas barría las baldosas del patio delantero del templo, su mente regresaba una vez más a las conversaciones que había mantenido con la señorita Hino. Cada palabra, cada anécdota que le había contado, había terminado de poner las piezas de su mente en su lugar. Ella le había devuelto la cordura mejor que el rezo a los dioses y, por ello, no podía dejar de agradecerle; de sentirse en deuda.

Aquellos lugares abstractos como "Milenio de Plata", "Imperio de la Tierra" e incluso "Caballeros" y "pilares" habían cobrado definición y contexto. Personas y deberes también habían sido puestos en su justa dimensión. Ya sabía quién era Endymion, Kunzite, Nefrite, Zoisite… incluso Beryl y Metallia. Sabía un poco de las "guardianas planetarias" y, principalmente de él. Jedite: Caballero de Endymion y —por la manipulación de Metallia— General de Beryl. Lo único que no había sido acomodado en su mente, eran las visiones que él había tenido de Mars ofreciéndole ayuda o cuidándolo; ni esa sensación de desear tocar algo que era prohibido.

Esa era una sensación que no lo había abandonado desde tomar la segunda taza de té con la sacerdotisa; una que sentía arraigada desde hacía mucho tiempo en esas piezas parcialmente acomodadas. Aún recordaba como esos ojos morados, que lo veían desde el otro lado de la mesa, se habían turbado al preguntarle él de ella. Ella había cambiado de tema y él había tenido que aceptarlo así. También era cierto que tenía que asimilar todo lo que le había dicho; por eso había terminado barriendo las hojas caídas en el patio.

El sonido de las ramas de la escoba sobre las piedras, un rítmico rasgueo, lo había tranquilizado más que el té.

—Espabílate, Kazuma —regañó la sacerdotisa a su espalda.

Él saltó del susto al haber sido arrancado de sus pensamientos de forma repentina y volteó a ella con un gesto de molesta confusión. ¿Kazuma?, se preguntó. ¿Cuándo habían perdido las formas de cortesía entre ellos?

—Este piso no va a estar más limpio por más que barras aquí. El patio trasero, en cambio, necesita de esa escoba —siguió ella con tono férreo.

La mirada de la sacerdotisa pasó de ser dura a una amistosa mientras ella soltaba una sonrisa y enseguida trataba de ocultarla de nuevo.

Sus entrañas se contrajeron con una mezcla de anticipación e instinto. Recordó un momento justo como aquel, cuando había descubierto que ella lo provocaba a él, no a su enojo. Sonrió como un depredador cuando la reconoció coqueteando con él. Y, como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

No se lo permitiría esta vez. No en esta vida.

La alcanzó en dos pasos y, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, estuvo completamente seguro que aquellas piezas faltantes en su mente se habían acomodado como deberían. Para Endymion había sido un Caballero; para Beryl, un general; para Mars, su pretendiente.

Abrazándola por la cintura, llevó sus labios al cuello de ella y lo mordió con suavidad. Su cuerpo reaccionó como el de ella mientras ambos se tensaban por el gesto.

—No desperdicies mi tiempo —dijo ella con voz fría—. Aún tengo cosas qué hacer.

—No te queda el tono frío, Mars —dijo con voz ronca—. Ambos sabemos que eres fuego, princesa del planeta rojo.

—Ve a barrer el patio trasero —ordenó deshaciéndose del abrazo con aparente molestia y lo miró con determinación mientras se alejaba. A unos pasos de distancia volteó de nuevo a verlo—. Termina pronto para que me lleves de compras.

—Espero que estés lista en 20 minutos. No voy a desperdiciar el que me invites a una cita.

Kazuma sonrió al ver el profundo rojo en las mejillas de su guardiana.

(À suivre)


	23. Act V

Act. V

Ya no estaba completamente seguro de quien era, de dónde vivía o, incluso, de qué pensaba. Los sueños se mezclaban con la realidad, diurna o nocturna; daba por igual para su locura.

Imágenes, escenas, conversaciones, sensaciones… Todo se mezclaba.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo —más o menos— eran los recuerdos de aquellos que conocía como pares. Tres "amigos" —aunque la sensación era más parecida a hermandad— que sabía pensaban diferente, actuaban diferente, y hasta lo incordiaban —¿o él los incordiaba a ellos?— pero que le cuidarían la espalda hasta la muerte…

Y así había sido, mientras luchaban por algo —alguien— más grande que ellos mismos.

Había elegido pensar en todo eso como si se tratara de películas diferentes y sólo cuando los sentimientos y sensaciones eran menos… personales, eso salía bien. No así con su mujer. Nada que tuviera que ver con esa figura sin rostro podía sentirlo ajeno.

Y era lo único que no veía con claridad. Siempre terminaba preguntándose el porqué de ello. Por qué ella, que era lo que más deseaba recordar, seguía eludiéndole.

Frustrado por todo ello, aventó los papeles que debería estar estudiando para el examen que le daría el título de abogado.

Miró al techo de su apartamento y rogó a su locura para que se mantuviera al margen por un par de días. Necesitaba sólo ese tiempo en la realidad… después los dejaría ponerle la camisa de fuerza.

.

Frente a las llamas, Rei se sentía a la mitad de un trance poderoso. Phobos y Deimos habían estado intranquilos desde la mañana y, ella, había creído que eso era culpa de Kazuma. No porque éste les hiciera algo a los cuervos, o por que los cuervos se sintiera amenazados por Kazuma; era sólo que Phobos y Deimos eran celosos con ella. Por eso había dejado pasar tantas horas desde el aviso del nerviosismo de los cuervos.

Lo que la había llevado a meditar frente al fuego fue el que ambos cuervos se negaron a comer lo que les ofrecía. Aquello había sido extraño. Aunado a su comportamiento anterior, Rei había temido algún peligro en la cercanía. Pero no había encontrado nada en el fuego. Aún.

Cantó un mantra más para sumergirse por completo en el trance y se enfocó en el baile de las llamas. Lo único que veía eran sombras en el fuego.

—¡Rei!, ¡Rei! —gritó Kazuma en su oído mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

Cuando Rei miró los rizos rubios de Kazuma se sintió débil y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Él la abrazó con fuerza por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede, Kazuma? —preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

Raro. Su voz no sonaba tan furiosa como debería al haber sido interrumpida; ella no se sentía furiosa por haber sido sacada de un trance así.

Sólo podía sentir el cuerpo de Kazuma abrazándola mientras temblaba. Mientras sentía una pesadez en la cabeza y en el cuerpo completo, no sabía si era ella la que temblaba o si era Kazuma el que lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él sonando preocupado hasta la médula.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —respondió ella, sintiendo pastosa la boca.

—Te he estado llamando por cinco minutos sin que me prestaras atención pero decías algo.

—Kazuma, apártate —dijo sintiendo recobrar un poco de voz—. Necesito espacio.

Él dejó de abrazarla tan fuerte, se separó del contacto, pero no quitó las manos de sus hombros.

—¿Qué estaba pasando, Rei? —insistió.

—Estaba en trance, recitando mantras…

—¿A quién viste en el fuego?

Rei entrecerró los ojos, recordando.

—No vi nada; sólo sombras.

Era tan cierto el decir que no había visto nada, como tan falso el decirlo. Había visto sombras que no le habían dicho nada, pero la sensación que se había alojado dentro de ella era… preocupante. No era una sensación de peligro, no era una sensación de amenaza. Más bien se sentía como una despedida, como separación… como si algo terminara. La imagen de Usagi le llegó a la mente de inmediato y, tras esa, la de las otras chicas; sus mejores amigas. Incluso las de Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka. Con los rostros de todas sus amigas y compañeras de batalla en la mente; la sensación explotó en ansiedad y desesperación.

No era una visión de peligro; sino una de despedida.

—Rei —dijo severamente—. Estabas hablando con alguien.

—No es nada —dijo ella más para convencerse a ella misma que a él.

Kazuma vio a Rei, débil pero recuperándose de lo que hubiera estado pasando con ella, y aceptó que ella quisiera cambiar de tema. No le gustaba que ella estuviera desestimando algo que podría ser una amenaza para el planeta, pero no la presionaría más. Quería pensar que ella le diría cuando lo considerara pertinente… o podía intentar enterarse por otros medios.

—Kazuma —comenzó ella con voz dulce mientras pasaba la mano por su mejilla para tranquilizarlo—, estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de agua.

Kazuma fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvió de inmediato al lado de ella. Rei tomó el agua con una refinada desesperación y apartó el vaso.

—Vamos a caminar —pidió en un susurro.

—Te llevo al centro comercial. Sé que es tu paseo favorito.

Ella rió un poco, complacida por sus palabras. Kazuma no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso al haber puesto esa sonrisa en labios de su mujer.

—Pero no el tuyo —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—Compénsame entonces, hagamos de esto una cita —ella lo miró con una ceja levantada—. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos hoy, mañana tengo que presentarme de nuevo al trabajo.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —preguntó la sacerdotisa sorprendida.

Algo en el tono de ella le molestó a Kazuma. Lo había hecho sonar como si él fuera un bueno para nada.

—¡Ey! —soltó ofendido—, trabajo en el departamento de ventas de la Compañía…

—Perdón, perdón —lo interrumpió ella sin parecer ni un poco contrita—; no creía que tuvieras un trabajo porque has estado en el templo todos estos días.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal de mí? —soltó decepcionado.

—No pienso mal —desestimó de inmediato—. Es sólo que no tienes la vibra de alguien con un trabajo… estable.

—Oye, princesa —dijo severamente ofendido—. No soy un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, ¿te queda claro?

Rei soltó una risa poco contenida que terminó con la discusión en ese mismo momento. Kazuma gruñó ligeramente mientras se acercaba a ella. En el mismo movimiento la recostó sobre la espalda y la presionó al piso con su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a los de ella pero se detuvo antes de besarla.

—Sólo tú sabes cómo volverme loco.

—Eso lo tomo como un cumplido —retó ella desde su posición.

—Sólo como el más grande que pueda dar —aceptó él mientras acortaba la distancia hasta rozar sus labios.

Rei evitó el beso y se liberó de él con una sonrisa de picardía.

—Vamos al centro comercial, chico de ventas —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Voy a dejar que me convenzas para comprar un vestido —terminó casi en la puerta de la habitación de rezos.

—Un hombre sólo le compra ropa a una mujer para quitársela después, ¿sabes? —provocó desde su posición en el piso.

Rei lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Entonces paga ese vestido —dijo guiñándole un ojo y marchándose al fin.

Kazuma se dejó caer en el piso de madera del oratorio. Suspiró con la mirada clavada en el techo. Ella era la única forma por la que valía la pena quemarse con fuego.

Se puso de pie en un salto y corrió a su habitación prestada. Necesitaba cambiarse para su cita.

.

Vestida con su uniforme de batalla, Jupiter observaba las calles de la ciudad desde una azotea. No había sentido alguna energía negativa en específico y no había recibido una llamada de Luna o de Artemis —desde el centro de control— que la llamara a la acción. De cualquier modo se había transformado en guardiana y había escapado… salido de casa.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí había escapado de casa. Entre esas paredes había cocinado, atendido sus plantas y se había encontrado recordando una y mil veces el rostro de Nefrite. No quería seguir pensando en él, le dolía el recordarlo entrar en la florería y no recordarla a ella. Le entristecía estar pisando el suelo del mismo planeta y aún así estar más alejados que cuando cada uno residía en cuerpos celestes diferentes.

Esto era más cruel.

Por eso había escapado de su apartamento y se había transformado. Miró una vez más hacia la desierta calle y recorrió la azotea que le daba la ventaja en el terreno. Observó una calle aledaña a la anterior y ésta la descubrió más oscura que la primera. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que un par de lámparas estaban fundidas. Comprobó que no hubiera peligro allí y, dispuesta a seguir con su ruta, se detuvo al ver algo moverse en la oscuridad.

Saltó hacia el movimiento, cayendo en una pose de batalla, sólo para encontrarse sola por completo. Entrecerró los ojos para agudizar su visión y tampoco así vio aquello que antes. Dio media vuelta para alejarse y fue cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio la oscuridad moverse de nuevo. Encaró el movimiento y éste salió despedido a su izquierda en forma de dos sombras humanoides.

Jupiter corrió tras éstas.

Mientras corría tras aquello, se preguntaba si éstas serían los secuaces de una nueva amenaza. Era cierto que, al haber viajado a Tokyo de Cristal en el siglo XXX, se habían enterado de algunas cosas del futuro. Les habían dicho que Usagi y Mamoru se elevarían como los reyes de una ciudad —un mundo— donde los pobladores vivirían en paz y serían longevos y felices, pero también habían escuchado del destierro de _Wiseman,_ de _Demando, Saffire, Rubeos_ y _Emeraud._ No les habían hecho saber de mucho más o del tiempo antes que éstos comenzaran a provocar el caos que les ganó ser desterrados.

Si estas sombras eran los secuaces de una nueva amenaza… tenía que descubrirlos lo antes posible, por el bien de todos.

Jupiter perdió a aquellas sombras en la intersección de cuatro calles. Miró a todos lados buscando el lugar donde la oscuridad se moviera de nuevo y se encontró reconociendo esas calles. Allí se había revelado como una guardiana planetaria… allí había visto a Nefrite por primera vez después de renacer.

Volteó la mirada a aquel edificio dónde había estado esa novia fantasma y su mente volvió al momento aquel, olvidándose de qué la había llevado a esas calles en primer lugar. Allí había sido apresada y, aún recordaba, había perdido la esperanza en sus sentimientos… hasta que Sailor Moon la había despertado con su valor y confianza en el amor.

Lo que la sacó de esos recuerdos fue un dolor asfixiante. Las sombras la tenían aprisionada. Gritó una vez mientras sus miembros eran comprimidos hacia su cuerpo, impidiéndole el movimiento. Siempre había odiado estar sometida por una fuerza ajena. Las sombras se cerraron más sobre su cuerpo y sintió algunas articulaciones ser forzadas en direcciones antinaturales. Ésta vez se tragó el grito de dolor y usó éste como combustible para su ataque.

— _Flower Hurricane_! —gritó mientras el huracán de aire y pétalos de rosas apartaba las sombras de su cuerpo.

Los enemigos se alejaron de ella una vez más, pero ésta vez ella no los perdería de vista.

Corrió tras las sombras sintiendo un tobillo y un hombro lastimados por el ataque. No le dio importancia a su dolor y, justo antes que los enemigos tomaran caminos diferentes en su huída; ella convocó el poder del rayo.

— _Supreme Thunder_! —gritó haciendo que el rayo compactado en su palma cobrara vida y voluntad de ataque.

Cuando supo a los enemigos derrotados, sonrió con la victoria. El recuerdo de una batalla muy parecida volvió a su mente.

Justo así había matado a Nefrite, antes siquiera de tener tiempo a recordar quién era él. ¿Cómo podía estar dolida con Nefrite por no recordarla, cuando ella tampoco lo había reconocido al verlo aquella noche?

En cambio, ella lo había atacado. Lo había matado con su poder recién adquirido y, por ese momento en que luchaba contra él, había odiado cada palabra que usaba para jugar con sus pensamientos.

¿Sería acaso un castigo divino el que ahora él no la hubiera recordado? Tal vez merecía eso. Merecía el no tenerlo a su lado, después de haber matado al hombre que amaba.

Cuando dio el primer paso para alejarse de esa calle y de sus recuerdos, sintió el tobillo ceder al dolor causado en la batalla. No cayó al piso, pero continuó su marcha con una leve cojera.

Terminó su ronda, como cada noche, en el parque desde el cual habían viajado a la Luna. Esos días parecían tan lejanos ya.

No esperó ni un minuto antes que Venus y Mercury aparecieran también.

—Nosotras no encontramos ninguna amenaza —comenzó a decir Mercury.

Venus estaba un paso más atrás de Mercury. Tenía la mirada gacha y no se veía con la confianza de líder que la caracterizaba. Jupiter lo percibió de inmediato, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, tenía que advertirles de los que ella había encontrado.

—Chicas —dijo Mars llegando por el sur del parque—. No encontré nada que explicara mi visión.

—¿Qué visión tuviste? —preguntó Jupiter escuchando eso por primera vez.

—Algo en las llamas que me produjo una sensación inquietante. Es como si… no es una amenaza como tal —dijo Mars para tranquilizarla—. Es… como si algo fuera a separarnos.

—¿Qué podría hacerlo? —preguntó Jupiter confundida. Habían pasado por tanto juntas, que veía imposible que eso pasara—. No sólo somos un equipo, somos mejores amigas.

Cuando Venus escuchó a Jupiter hablar de su amistad, se sintió terrible. Sucia. Indigna de ser llamada "amiga" por ellas. Sabía que les ocultaba un gran secreto, aunque lo hiciera por protegerlas… Temía ser ella la causante de la separación que Mars había visto en el fuego. Había temido justo eso mientras escuchaba a la sacerdotisa hablar de su visión.

No pudo más con el peso de su secreto. Se los debía, si es que aún quería ser llamada "mejor amiga" por las chicas.

—¡Perdón, Jupiter! ¡Perdón, Mars! —gritó Venus con voz afligida y lágrimas en los ojos.

Jupiter la miró de inmediato y sonrió pacientemente.

—¿Qué hiciste ésta vez? —preguntó maternalmente.

—No puedo ocultárselos más, pero tampoco quiero hacerlas sentir mal —dijo Venus con ojos cerrados y angustia en la voz.

Jupiter comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

—Kunzite… —comenzó Venus sólo para detenerse.

—¿Kunzite? —preguntó Jupiter haciendo eco al nombre.

—Lo que Venus quiere decir es que… —Mercury tomó la palabra, pero también a ella le costaba trabajo decirlo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor y miró a Jupiter y a Mars—. Ella y Kunzite se reencontraron… yo estoy con Zoisite —soltó al fin.

—¡Qué! —respondió Mars sorprendida—. También los vieron ya. Jedite fue al templo y…

Mars se quedó callada al ver la cara amarga que ponían sus amigas. Venus y Mercury volvieron la mirada a Jupiter y ella apenas comenzó a entender los gestos de ambas. Nefrite aún no había vuelto al lado de Jupiter.

—Nefrite te encontrará pronto —dijo Mars para intentar enmendar su error.

—Él ya me encontró, chicas —dijo la guardiana del rayo con una sonrisa triste—. Es sólo que no me recuerda.

—Jupiter —dijo Venus con un tono sufriente.

—Está bien, Venus —dijo valerosamente—. Al menos está vivo, aunque no esté conmigo. Eso tiene que ser suficiente para mí. Eso es suficiente para mí —se corrigió.

—No puedes decir eso —espetó Mars—. No puedes rendirte.

Jupiter suspiró.

—Hace poco recordé aquellas palabras, las que dijo cuando era un General para Beryl. Él dijo que era una tonta por creer en el amor, que estaba obsesionada con las apariencias; que creer en el amor sería mi ruina —dijo con una sonrisa triste y perdiendo la voz un poco con cada palabra.

—Y tú dijiste que me mostrarías el corazón puro de una mujer con tu poder —sonó una voz a su espalda.

Jupiter volteó en dirección a esa voz mientras cubría su boca con una mano y los ojos se le anegaban con lágrimas.

—¿Nefrite? —susurró sin creer lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Jupiter —respondió él mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Él la tomó por la muñeca como si quisiera abrir su defensa y la abrazó por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Ella aspiró el olor único de Nefrite y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras lo abrazaba también.

—Lo siento —dijo él aún envolviéndola entre sus brazos—. Siento todo el dolor que te he causado, Jupiter.

—Siento haberte matado —devolvió ella.

Nefrite rió un poco.

—Me lo merecía —dijo con buen humor.

Ella negó con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nefrite y sollozó tratando de contener su llanto. Ese era un llanto tanto de alivio, como de felicidad; uno que, al mismo tiempo, la liberaba de la soledad que había sentido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—No llores, mi dama de Júpiter —dijo él forzando la quijada de Jupiter gentilmente hasta que pudo ver el caoba de sus ojos—. Nunca más derrames una lágrima por mi causa.

Limpió el recorrido que habían seguido las lágrimas de su amada y besó sus ojos cerrados con delicadeza.

Jupiter se perdió en el abrazo del hombre por lo que pareció una eternidad muy corta antes de recordar que sus amigas seguían ahí. Volteó a donde ellas habían estado sólo para darse cuenta que ya no estaban allí. Las buscó con la mirada.

—Nos dejaron solos —susurró él a su oído.

Ella sintió que su rostro cobraba un color rojo aún más profundo.

—Vamos a casa —terminó él.

Jupiter asintió en silencio y dio un paso para deshacer su transformación. Quedó de nuevo en vaqueros ajustados y una blusa que, en ese momento, sintió fachosa.

Dio otro paso, resintiendo el movimiento en el tobillo y cambiando su peso al otro pie para balancearse. Perdió el pie así de rápido y se encontró siendo cargada en los brazos de Nefrite.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó tímida y apenada.

—Bueno, te lastimaste el tobillo mientras peleabas —dijo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella aún tímida.

—Te vi pelear, Jupiter. Algo me llamó a las calles y, cuando caminaba por esa en la que estabas, vi como luchabas; al fin pude ponerle rostro a la mujer que sé es mía. Todos mis sueños se acomodaron entonces y ahí estaba yo, recordando todo de nuevo, y tú ya te habías marchado.

Makoto se puso roja ante la confesión. El haberlo escuchado llamarla "suya" era poco más de lo que podía soportar sin mostrar los sentimientos en su rostro. Avergonzada por la posición, por las palabras y por la situación, enterró la cara en el hombro de él. De pronto, fue demasiado consciente de su cuerpo y se sintió incómoda al ser cargada.

—Ponme en el piso —pidió.

—No —dijo él con sencillez.

—Por favor —suplicó ella—, soy muy pesada.

—No para mí —terminó él. Jupiter supo que había perdido la pelea entonces.

Y no había mejor forma de perder una batalla.

.

Amy había recibido una invitación por medio de una carta. Gracias a Dios, no había sido una carta de amor. Esas cosas aún le daban salpullido y ni el mejor alergólogo podría quitarle la reacción que su cuerpo presentaba ante las cartas de amor.

Sólo el que el sobre no hubiera estado cerrado con una calcomanía en forma de corazón había salvado el pedazo de papel de convertirse en basura.

Ahora se encontraba en la facultad de física, en el salón 309 y suspirando pesadamente. Tal vez no quería enfrentarse a lo que viniera tras abrir esa puerta. Y es que, la invitación, no le decía para qué era convocada.

Dirigió la mano a la puerta para abrirla pero ésta se abrió sola. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tenerlo de frente.

Tenía un primer plano de Zoisite enojado y vestido con el uniforme de secundaria… de una chica.

Él le sonrió ampliamente al verla.

Lo impresionante era que, incluso vestido con falda azul tableada hasta las rodillas y blusa blanca con cuello de marinero, Ayari se veía guapo… bueno "guapo" tal vez no era la palabra. Pero se veía… asombroso.

Cuando él la tomó de la mano, ella no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar diferente; se dejó llevar por las amplias zancadas del chico.

Aún vestido con el uniforme de una chica, Ayari la llevaba por el campus como si se sintiera cómodo con la ropa. Pronto, las zancadas de Ayari se convirtieron en pasos y en un caminar relajado; no le había soltado aún la mano y ella comenzaba a disfrutar el contacto con esa piel que había extrañado desde hacía tanto. Su toque se sentía correcto… natural.

Paseando de la mano con él, no se dio cuenta de las miradas ajenas o de las risas que aquella escena inspiraba. En cambio, se concentró en lo que veía. Aquel uniforme le quedaba extrañamente bien, en proporción al menos; como si hubiera sido hecho a su medida. Las líneas de los hombros y brazos estaban cubiertas por la blusa, el cuello parecía más fino y largo con esa ropa. Habiendo usado ella misma un uniforme parecido sabía que ella jamás había lucido tan radiante en esa ropa. Aún veía la espalda de Ayari, cubierta por su cabello ondulado y sujeto en una cola a la altura del cuello y cayendo hasta la cintura, cuando un pensamiento travieso le cruzó por la mente. ¿También estaría usando ropa interior femenina?

Se sintió sonrojar ante su propio pensamiento. No, eso sería demasiado. Eso ya no sería una broma; alcanzaría un nivel completamente diferente. Entonces, tal vez sólo usaba unos bóxers del tipo que se ajustaban al cuerpo, después de todo la falda se movía con libertad. Eso era lo que su mente había notado y lo que le había llevado a preguntarse tal cosa, lo supo entonces.

Las líneas que formaba la caída de la tela eran limpias y no se notaba fricción bajo éstas. Así había sabido que él no usaba algún tipo de shorts bajo la falda.

—¿Amy? —preguntó Ayari sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella distraída.

Aún estaba concentrada en los vectores de cada línea de la tela y la caída gravitacional libre que se presentaba sin obstáculos hacia el dobladillo… sabía que él realmente no estaba usando nada voluminoso bajo la falda.

Ayari vio a Amy concentrada en él… al menos concentrada en una parte de él.

En cuanto supo qué veía, adivinó sus pensamientos. Sonriendo con toda la malicia que era capaz de tener cuando estaba con su amada, tomó el dobladillo de la falda y lo subió hasta su cintura para dejar ver los bóxers menos sexys que tenía en su colección.

Ella premió su travesura al ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

—No veas eso —sonó la voz de Akinori—. Te vas a quedar ciega.

Cuando volteó a ver a su hermano lo encontró a la espalda de Venus, y cubriendo los ojos de la chica con su mano. Él suspiró y dejó caer el dobladillo de su falda.

Alguien podría decirle ¿por qué su hermano se la pasaba interrumpiendo su tiempo a solas con Amy?

—Ayari —gritó un estudiante a unos pasos de distancia—. Quién tiene las piernas más bonitas, ¿tu novia o tú? —se burló éste.

Ayari sonrió, preparando una broma para responder, hasta que vio a Amy. Ella estaba sinceramente incómoda por aquellas palabras. Ni lo pensó.

En tres zancadas alcanzó al estudiante y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—Nunca más vuelvas a referirte a mi novia salvo para hacerle reverencia —amenazó a un palmo del rostro de aquel.

El estudiante se puso de todos los colores antes de decidirse por el blanco. Cuando estuvo pálido por la amenaza, tartamudeó un poco.

—Cálmate, Ayari —dijo el estudiante cuando hubo dejado de tartamudear—. Sólo era una broma, hermano

—Ya te lo advertí, "hermano" —dijo aquello con sarcasmo—. La próxima vez que la ofendas, te arranco la lengua.

—Ayari —dijo Amy tranquila, mientras posaba su mano en la que él usaba para sostener al estudiante—. Es suficiente —Ayari volteó a ver a Amy. Era cierto, ella ya no se veía ofendida o incómoda por las palabras. Tenía un gesto sereno pero férreo. Ella suspiró—. Tu compañero puede decir lo que quiera de mis piernas; es todo lo que va a tener de ellas.

Ayari la miró ceñudo. Él no quería soltar a su presa. Pero, al verla calmada, a salvo y encargándose de la situación, supo que tenía que hacerlo. Dejó ir el agarre que tenía de esa camisa y aprovechó para darle un empujón al estudiante. Una última advertencia para indicarle qué tan en serio hablaba. Entonces puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para abrazarla. Ella lo rechazó, de nuevo apartándose.

—Mis piernas y yo hemos terminado aquí, ¿nos acompañas a casa? —le dijo ella.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir.

(À suivre)


	24. Act VI

Act. VI

De alguna forma habían llegado al apartamento de Amy. Bueno, no es que se hubieran teletransportado; habían caminado, tomado el tren, vuelto a caminar… sólo que su mente no había estado presente durante el camino. Estaba concentrado únicamente en las últimas palabras de la guardiana. Sus piernas.

Ayari tragó con dificultad en cuanto la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Cuando ella le ofreció algo de beber, de nuevo, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala y esperó a que ella volviera.

Uno y mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Sólo de un tema, sin embargo. Estaba nervioso como sólo lo había estado una vez en sus vidas y no quería arruinar esto. Ella por fin lo había aceptado de vuelta e iban a terminar lo que se había quedado pendiente desde la época del Imperio de la Tierra. No podía decepcionarla.

No iba a decepcionarla.

Ella llegó con las bebidas y las puso en la mesita de la sala. Cuando se sentó en el sillón junto a él, su corazón se detuvo un segundo con anticipación.

—¿Amy? —preguntó nervioso.

—Dime —respondió ella casi ausente. La vio tomarse las manos con nerviosismo y supo que ella esperaba a que él tomara la iniciativa.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

El contacto con sus labios fue cálido y tentativo. Ella suspiró en sus labios y él la besó con más pasión.

Cuando la sintió rendir lo último de su temor ante sus caricias la recostó en el sillón sin apartar los labios de ella. Se acomodó para quedar sobre ella y deslizó la mano bajo su blusa. El toque de esa piel lo encendió como nada lograba hacerlo. Llevó su mano hasta su seno cubierto por satín.

—Espera —lo detuvo ella mientras miraba a otra parte y no a él—. Vas demasiado rápido.

Él sabía que no se refería a la velocidad de sus caricias.

Tragando con dificultad su necesidad de ella, detuvo su mano, se disculpó y la besó en la mejilla. Se incorporó del sillón y salió del apartamento segundos después.

Amy seguía recostada en el sillón. Zoisite acababa de marcharse y ella aún no recuperaba el paso normal de su respiración.

Llevó su mano al rostro sólo para cubrirse los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se recriminó.

Ya no entendía nada, no se entendía a ella y no entendía a Ayari o a Zoisite o a quién fuera que él fuera. Con la fisionomía que recordaba del hombre que amaba en otra vida, con el mismo rostro y esa misma mirada esmeralda que la había cautivado incluso cuando era controlado por Metallia, no podía reconciliar a Ayari con Zoisite aún sabiéndolos la misma persona.

Había extrañado a su amado durante mucho tiempo, lo había deseado a su lado desde hacía tanto y, ahora que estaba ahí con ella… lo había alejado. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Había querido rendirse a él, había deseado cada una de sus caricias y de sus besos, pero su cerebro había tenido que entrar en el juego. Y ella lo había detenido. Por más agradecida que estuviera porque él se hubiera detenido, también se recriminaba por haberlo detenido. Pero había tenido miedo.

En ese momento en que él la tocaba bajo la blusa, ella había perdido la noción de qué hombre la tocaba. ¿Era Ayari? ¿Era Zoisite? Quién era ella, ¿Mercury o Amy Mizuno?

Cuando se había preguntado aquello, el toque de esa mano sobre su piel la había agobiado.

Claro que se recordaba como Mercury, claro que sabía que era Mercury pero… En aquel tiempo no había sido Amy Mizuno. No había sido una chica con el sueño de ser doctora, con una madre que trabajaba para salvar vidas, con un padre que pintaba hermosos cuadros pero que descuidaba a su familia. En el tiempo del Milenio de Plata ella sólo había conocido el deber y el honor, para luego conocer la amistad y luego un amor que había resultado ser trágico; ahora ella era diferente y Ayari lo era de Zoisite.

Siendo las mismas personas, eran más de lo que habían sido. Eran diferentes y su cabeza no le había dado tregua a ese conocimiento. Amy quería ser conocida por ser Amy, no Mercury; quería conocer a Ayari y no sólo pensar en él como el Zoisite que había sido.

Y por eso lo había detenido.

No esperaba que él se marchara del apartamento así de molesto.

Se incorporó al fin del sillón. Sintiéndose herida por la marcha de Ayari —pero sabiéndolo su culpa— se dirigió a la piscina para olvidar sus pensamientos a fuerza de brazadas.

.

Minako se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Ni siquiera frente a un gran enemigo se había sentido así, o frente a Adonis y al destino que éste le había predicho. Era Kunzite el único capaz de hacerla sentirse así: delicada, frágil, cuidada; pero al mismo tiempo intranquila, nerviosa y temerosa. Y no ayudaba estar en su habitación, con la casa sola salvo por ellos dos.

Su mente sólo podía llevarla una y otra vez al mismo lugar desde que Kunzite la había llevado a su casa y eso era: bajo las sábanas. Aunque a ella no le importaba si era sobre éstas.

Quería estar cerca del Caballero de una vez por todas, incluso si eso la hacía parecer desesperada.

Pero el problema era ese. Había esperado mucho por él y más, incluso, después de haberse reencontrado. Se distrajo de sus deseos mirando alrededor.

El cuarto de Kunzite era exactamente igual a su dueño: sobrio y elegante, pero también radiando una sensación de calidez.

La cama estaba pulcramente hecha, con cobijas azul marino y sabanas blancas. Las paredes blancas y el piso de madera clara daban luz al interior y, en una esquina, estaba un escritorio negro con cristal transparente. Había repisas, también negras que sostenían libros y algunas cosas personales como un reloj, unas estatuillas de vidrio y un marco con la fotografía de su familia. El padre estaba a la izquierda de la foto, justo a la espalda de un Kunzite miniatura; a la derecha estaba una mujer que sonreía feliz a la cámara mientras sostenía a un Zoisite bebé.

Minako se acercó a la foto y la tomó entre sus manos. Parecían una familia feliz. Se preguntó entonces cuando había perdido él a sus padres y se imaginó de inmediato a esa pequeña réplica de Kunzite tomando de la mano a un Zoisite que se chupaba el dedo como cualquier infante. La imagen, aunque enternecedora, también le rompía el corazón.

—¿Qué sucede, Venus?

—Debes extrañar a tus padres —dijo aún deprimida por la historia de su vida.

—De vez en cuando —concedió con naturalidad. Al ver el gesto de Venus, temió que ella estuviera haciendo las cosas más dramáticas de lo que eran en realidad—. Ellos murieron hace años. El carro en el que iban fue sacado de la carretera por un derrumbe, nadie tuvo la culpa.

—Debió ser duro para ti —sufrió Minako por él.

—Fue duro, claro. Pero yo tenía 20 años cuando ellos murieron. Fue peor para Ayari; él aún no había comenzado a recordar nada de su vida en el Imperio de la Tierra.

Ella lo miró con confusión, él sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que ella buscaba una explicación. Dejó los refrigerios que había sacado de la cocina y los dejó en el escritorio. Tomó el marco con la fotografía de su familia de manos de su diosa y lo colocó de vuelta a su lugar.

—En esa época, en que comenzaba a recordar mi vida pasada, me sentía más cercano a esos recuerdos que a lo que vivía como Akinori. De alguna forma, la muerte de mis padres me hizo volver a la faceta de Akinori para cuidar a mi hermano.

—Me sentía igual cuando era Sailor V —ofreció Minako—. Ni siquiera sabiendo si mis padres eran mis padres o cómo podía ser Venus y Minako al mismo tiempo. Todo cambió para mí cuando conocí a las chicas. Con ellas soy Venus, líder de las guardianas planetarias y Minako, pésima estudiante con abundante energía y buen humor. Con ellas no tuve que elegir quién ser y contigo no tengo que elegir qué camino recorrer. Ustedes me han dado todo en esta vida —dijo abrazándolo—. Gracias, Caballero de la pureza y el afecto.

Él le respondió sin palabras. La besó tiernamente en los labios y la dejó ir. Tenían que hablar y, si comenzaba a besarla —como siempre—, no se detendría en uno solo.

Había comenzado a sentir algo extraño en las noches. Algo que no le agradaba sentir y eso, siempre, significaba un peligro para el planeta… o así había sido mientras estuviera el Príncipe Endymion cerca; estando él lejos… no podía estar seguro.

Sabiendo que era responsabilidad de él y de Zoisite —mientras no encontrara al resto de los Caballeros— el mantener el planeta seguro, y no de las guardianas, no quería pedirle a Venus su poder. Aunque le hubiera dicho que compartirían sus misiones.

No quería exponerla a un peligro, quería protegerla como a su mujer; pero también quería respetarla como guardiana.

Akinori suspiró con pesar ante sus pensamientos. Al final, sabía, ganaría el respeto que le tenía a la líder de las guardianas; al final, le había prometido que ambos protegerían el planeta y a la pareja real. Mantenerla al margen sería traicionar esa promesa. Rozó la cadena de oro en su cuello para recordarse sus promesas y cobró el valor necesario para poner a su amada en peligro.

Cuando iba a hablar, vio a su Venus nerviosa. Sonrió de nuevo a una visión que no era frecuente. Y, todo lo que había planeado decirle, todo lo que debía estar pensando, lo olvidó cuando Venus lo besó. Y ese beso era algo especial. Diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera recibido de ella.

Se separó del apasionado beso sólo para asegurarse que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando de la manera correcta.

La pasión en los ojos de su diosa era inconfundible.

No gastó un segundo en preguntar lo obvio. La llevó a la cama y sólo se detuvo para admirarla. Las manos de ella lo apresuraron siendo ella quién atacó primero la ropa. Sus manos estaban abriendo los primeros botones de su propia blusa.

La detuvo por las muñecas.

—Déjame a mí.

Ella lo premió poniéndose roja por completo y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos cuando él comenzó a desabotonar los botones restantes, acariciando con un roce la piel que descubría.

Akinori besó el vientre desnudo de su amada y sonrió sobre su piel al sentirla estremecerse por el gesto.

—Kunzite… —susurró ella con necesidad.

—Dime —respondió alejándose unos centímetros de esa piel, tratando de ocultar la misma necesidad que él tenía de ella.

La vio sobre su cama, sin saber qué decir o cómo decir lo que quería. Venus titubeó un segundo y él acabó con su titubeo besándola de nuevo. Ella gimió en sus labios y Akinori perdió ese último resquicio de lógica en su mente. Sólo sujetó sus reacciones para no lastimar a la mujer que había estado buscado toda una vida y más que eso.

.

Era un idiota. Lo había sido en el apartamento de Mercury y lo seguiría siendo hasta que resarciera el daño. Y aún no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo.

Necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y Akinori le debía un par. Sin pasar siquiera a su habitación, Ayari fue directo al cuarto de Akinori y abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Se quedó congelado cuando una mirada acerada y una azul-no-Mercury se clavaron en él.

Venus estaba semidesnuda bajo un Akinori igual de semidesnudo, en una posición muy comprometedora. Ayari reaccionó primero.

Sacó su celular y, con una sonrisa de malsana victoria, tomó la fotografía que le daría su venganza. Sin necesidad de interrumpir por más tiempo a la pareja, cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Minako apenas reaccionó para soltar un grito. Apartó a Kunzite aún sobre ella y bajó de la cama en un salto.

— _Venus Crystal Power, Make up_! —gritó mientras una luz ambarina la rodeaba.

Akinori vio la transformación de la guardiana y a ésta salir tras Ayari. Suspiró ante la situación y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó por sus labios. Entonces la siguió a ella… aún sin saber si era para detenerla o para ayudarla.

.

Amy salió de la piscina pensando que había aclarado su mente. Mientras secaba su cabello enérgicamente con la toalla, tuvo que aceptar que no lo había conseguido. En verdad, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al rechazo a Ayari, a sus propias dudas y a las reacciones de su cuerpo… a la mirada de dolor que él había puesto en sus ojos esmeralda, justo después de besarla en la mejilla.

¿Cómo despedida?

Antes de dar un paso, un solo paso de vuelta a su habitación, sabía ya lo que iba a hacer.

Tuvo que frenar sus piernas para no correr pero, cuando estuvo en su habitación, se alistó en tiempo récord. Usando el primer cambio que sus manos encontraron en el clóset, salió corriendo en una única dirección.

Una mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza le dijo que ese era el camino que debía seguir.

De nuevo tuvo que detener su carrera, esta vez, a la mitad de las escaleras. Por un instante, por una fracción de segundo, su mente le había reprochado esas acciones guiadas por los sentimientos y la desesperación.

El miedo volvió a hacerse presente, la inseguridad creció aún más cruda: ella no estaba actuando como Amy Mizuno. Ni siquiera como Mercury.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se recriminó de inmediato. Estaba corriendo tras un hombre al que ella misma había rechazado. Pero no quería dejar las cosas así con él.

Quería hablar con él, quería explicarle, quería que él la entendiera. Quería decirle que… tenía miedo de tener posibilidades o de no tenerlas. Quería ser, para él, más que un fantasma del pasado. Y, aunque tuviera que dejarlo —para evitar perseguir el fantasma de una Mercury que ya no era—, quería hacerle saber que se alejaría o se acercaría a él si eso era lo mejor para él.

Tenía que encontrarlo; más, ahora que ya había encontrado las palabras justas por lo que se había detenido.

Corrió de nuevo.

Deteniendo su carrera sólo hasta encontrarse frente a la universidad, Amy jaló dos bocanadas de aire antes de entrar. Recuperado el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones, no le costó trabajo encontrar el salón del que él había salido con uniforme de mujer. Metió la cabeza sólo para encontrar el aula vacía. Se preguntó entonces dónde más habían coincidido.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Con el corazón adolorido y el ánimo bajo, Amy se dio cuenta que no estaba allí tampoco. Derrotada, tomó asiento en una banca al aire libre. A lo lejos vio la universidad con sus alumnos y profesores yendo y viniendo, cambiando de un edificio a otro; coincidiendo los unos con los otros. Su ánimo cayó en picada llegando hasta números negativos.

Una vez más había coincidido con él en la vida, sólo para perderlo de nuevo. Bien, era cierto que esta vez nadie había muerto, pero… esa decepción mezclada con recriminación en los ojos de Zoisite… en los de Ayari…

El recuerdo de éstos, aún habiéndose desdibujado tanto en su mente, la atormentaba. La hacía sentir inapropiada y culpable.

¿No era esto —todo esto— una prueba de que no podían estar juntos?

Y es que, parecía que cuando ella hacía algo tan poco característico como salir en busca de un hombre, no lo encontraba.

Había buscado en la universidad, en la facultad de física, en la biblioteca y… en todos los lugares en los que él la había encontrado con anterioridad.

Ese pensamiento le cayó como una piedra en el estómago.

Le dio la bienvenida como a una vieja amiga; aquella sensación la recordaba bien. Con ella había vivido antes de conocer a Usagi y antes de conocerse como Sailor Mercury. Era esa sensación de sentirse en deuda con alguien —con el mundo mismo— y sólo por algo que no podía cambiar.

En el momento en que recordó a Usagi, sus pensamientos —naturalmente— tendieron hacia ella: su mejor amiga no se rendiría. Ella le daría un consejo para seguir adelante y, probablemente, la metería en un problema por alguna ocurrencia. Amy sonrió por esa ocurrencia que sólo era una posibilidad entre millones.

Usagi le devolvía la sonrisa incluso estando lejos; su Princesa le devolvía el coraje.

Se levantó de su asiento y volvió a la facultad de física. Estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a sus compañeros, si eso era lo que necesitaba para encontrarlo.

Al fin se encontró con los tres que habían vestido a Ayari de mujer, se acercó de inmediato sólo temiendo interrumpirlos.

—Hola —preguntó tímidamente.

Los chicos voltearon a verla así de rápido. Amy les sonrió de inmediato. Recordó haber leído alguna vez que los humanos sonreían cuando se sentían en peligro; supuestamente las neuronas espejo del cerebro de los otros les hacía sonreír también, logrando que el inconsciente de todos expresara la falta de agresión.

Cuando ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y ella sintió su propio cuerpo relajarse, supo que había encontrado una confirmación a esa teoría.

—Estoy buscando a Ayari —dijo en seguida—, ¿saben dónde podría encontrarlo?

—¿Su novia no sabe dónde está? —dijo uno en tono de burla.

—Deja al desconsiderado ese —aconsejó un segundo—. Yo me encargaría de que no tuvieras que estarme buscando —terminó mientras le ofrecía la mano, como si al tomarla, le tomara la palabra.

En ese momento, podría haber jurado que su alergia a las cartas de amor se comenzaba a propagar hasta las bromas de relaciones.

—Perdón por haber preguntado —dijo sonando más sarcástica y molesta que sinceramente perturbada.

Sin esperar más, y ya sabiendo que no gastaría más tiempo en una conversación que podía causarle salpullido, Amy se marchó mientras se mordía los labios pensativamente.

Su siguiente parada fue el área administrativa de la escuela y la oficina de servicios escolares. Allí preguntó por Ayari, por su número de contacto… por cualquier información que pudieran darle para encontrarlo. Una vez más se topó de cara contra una pared de ignorancia cuando le preguntaron el apellido del estudiante en cuestión: ella no lo sabía; y una más cuando le pidieron —al menos— la matrícula de él. Más decepcionada por la falta de conocimientos que tenía con respecto a él que enojada con la secretaria, se marchó de las oficinas.

¡Si tan siquiera tuviera su número de teléfono!

Mientras que él la había buscado y encontrado cada vez, ella ni siquiera se había dado a la tarea de saber el más mínimo detalle de Ayari. Tal vez, en lo más profundo de ella misma, había creído que él siempre la buscaría… que la relación que habían tenido en la época del Imperio de la Tierra y del Milenio de Plata los mantendría juntos y cercanos sólo por aquella vida anterior.

¿No era ella egoísta? ¿Infantil?... ¿La única culpable de la situación que había causado?

Ella era la única con la que podía estar enojada. Y la única que podía resolver la situación en la que se había metido hasta el cuello. Y sólo conocía de una persona que podía ponerla en contacto con él.

Iba a hacer una cosa por la que podría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. Y ésta —sabía— iba a ser muy larga… al menos de un milenio.

Dudó un segundo más.

Terminó dándose valor a ella misma al recordar que tenía que hablar con él… y, mientras se había dado cuenta que era él quien había estado buscándola en cada momento, se le habían terminado las opciones para buscarlo. Resignada, sacó su celular; marcó una memoria y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—Mina —saludó en cuanto su amiga respondió—. Necesito que me des el teléfono de Ayari —pidió a quemarropa.

—Hola a ti también —respondió Minako fingiendo un tono de fastidio—. ¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó entonces, con tono socarrón.

—Tengo que hablar con él —respondió parca. Suspiró resignadamente y supo que, al menos, le debía a su amiga una mejor explicación—. Quiero arreglar un asunto con él, y me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo ni su número telefónico.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo Minako cortante—. Eso le haría la vida más fácil a Zoisite…

—¡Él no es Zoisite! —interrumpió Amy con un tono enfurruñado.

—… pero te lo voy a dar por que es parte de tu felicidad —terminó Minako con un tono afable que le dejaba saber todo el cariño que le tenía.

—Gracias —respondió, esperando que su tono le dijera a Minako todo el cariño que ella también le tenía.

Amy aguzó el oído para escuchar el número que Minako le daría. No necesitaba anotarlo, se lo aprendería de memoria sólo con escucharlo una vez.

.

Ayari metió la cabeza en la cocina, buscando a Venus hasta escondida en las esquinas. Al cerciorarse que la pieza estuviera libre de la demente novia de su hermano; él dio un paso adentro y suspiró aliviado. El resto de la tensión se disipó de su cuerpo y terminó sentado a la mesa de la cocina. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Venus enloqueciera por una pequeña broma? La chica no tenía sentido del humor… tal vez por eso había terminado al lado de Akinori.

Lo que había comenzado como una venganza ante Akinori, había terminado en una persecución por la casa y las calles del barrio. Había logrado escapar de los latigazos de "amor" de la loca esa; pero su trasero se había salvado por poco.

Otra cosa hubiera sido si Mercury lo persiguiera.

Ese pensamiento le puso una sonrisa en los labios y suspiró un segundo después. Quería ver a Amy, quería ver a Mercury; quería provocarla y terminar abrazado a ella. Quería verla sonrojarse y escucharla tartamudear mientras le dejaba saber cuán importante era para ella.

Quería…

—Venus se marchó a casa —Akinori interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le tiraba algo de ropa a la cara—. Se fue muy molesta.

—Es bueno que no sea mi novia, entonces —espetó sin voltear a verlo pero cambiándose el uniforme de colegiala por las ropas que le habían caído encima.

El tono conciliador de su hermano descartó una amenaza real, aunque le hubiera aventado la ropa a la cara. Ayari no vio la necesidad de voltear siquiera a verlo. Tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie… más que a su novia… esposa… alma gemela… a su guardiana. Lo que fuera de él, era suya; aunque ella fuera tímida con ese respecto.

Ayari clavó los codos en la mesa y con un profundo suspiro apoyó la cara en sus palmas.

—En verdad, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Akinori con su tono más serio.

—Déjalo, Akinori. Eres mi hermano y mi líder, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante.

—No voy a insistir —concedió él—. Sólo sabe que estoy aquí por si me necesitas.

Ayari levantó la diestra en un gesto que se podía malinterpretar como un agradecimiento o un saludo; en verdad era una despedida. Había escuchado las palabras del otro, pero quería que se marchara y lo dejara en paz. Ella lo había rechazado y aún no podía tomar aquello con humor. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

¿Qué había hecho mal con Amy?

Además de saltarle encima como un animal…

¿Y si lo había arruinado todo al precipitarse? Ya había aprendido que Amy era sumamente tímida e introvertida. Lo cual, claro, su cerebro no había recordado al estar tan cerca de ella y sin filtro parental. Pero no iba a permitir que esto fuera el final, no señor.

Primero la perseguiría por el globo.

O la perseguiría con un globo y muchas flores… aunque pareciera un idiota.

Un idiota más grande de lo que ya era por haberla presionado… y presionado bajo su cuerpo. El problema era que ese cuerpo bajo el suyo era tan perfecto y se ajustaba tan bien al suyo que…

Ayari quería golpearse contra la mesa. El problema era su libido.

El timbre de su teléfono interrumpió su gran descubrimiento. Llevó la mano al aparato sólo para apagarlo y dejar a Venus más frustrada al no poder gritarle, e iba a hacerlo justo cuando vio el rostro de su guardiana en la pantalla.

Se apresuró a responder y la premura hizo que el aparato se resbalara de sus manos. Al sujetarlo presionó la pantalla y, temiendo haber colgado, soltó una maldición.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el segundo timbre sonó, indicándole que no había colgado. "Un punto menos en la escala de idiotez" se dijo mientras respondía.

—¿Ayari? —sonó la voz pausada de Amy. Y sonó tan cerca de su oído que le pareció un susurro amoroso.

—Hola —dijo tratando de sonar afable y compuesto.

—Te busqué en la escuela, en la biblioteca, en servicios escolares… no sabía dónde más buscarte —comenzó ella con una voz débil—. Sólo recuerdo lo que viví con un hombre que ya no eres. De Ayari no sé nada.

—Soy el mismo —respondió él de inmediato.

—No. Luces igual a Zoisite y tienes sus recuerdos; pero él no iba a la universidad, no veía televisión o usaba computadoras. No había celulares o trenes…

—Eso no cambia quien soy, ni lo que siento por ti.

—¿Lo que sientes por mí o lo que Zoisite sentía por Mercury? —devolvió ella.

Ayari quería decirle que eran las mismas personas, que los sentimientos seguían ahí y eran más fuertes ahora. Quería decirlo o gritarle porque no lo entendiera. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía, así como tampoco podía leerle los gestos por teléfono. Pero esas palabras le decían que ella se alejaba, que lo alejaba a él.

—Todos sabemos que tú eres la inteligente en esta relación, pero esta vez estás pensando demasiado —dijo casi sonando desesperado—. Si quieres iremos lento, si quieres no iniciaré un toque; sólo no te apartes de mí.

—Zoi… Ayari… No somos los mismos de aquella vez. Yo, sólo… —comenzó Amy con un tono que sonaba estaba a punto de decir algo definitivo.

—Te lo voy a probar —interrumpió Ayari antes que ella dijera cualquier cosa que él ya temía escuchar—. Te voy a probar que lo que siento por ti no es un eco del pasado. Es algo real y tan actual para nosotros como la vida que vivimos ahora —ya no pensaba ni lo que decía, era cierto: había comenzado simplemente a reaccionar como el estratega que era—. Quédate dónde estás —instruyó él—. Voy a encontrarte.

Sin darle tiempo a negarse, Ayari cortó la llamada.

Aún estando sentado en la cocina de su casa hizo lo único para lo que era bueno: hacer estrategias; y lo que necesitaba ahora eran pistas.

Había escuchado ruido de calle por lo que ella no estaba en casa; pero el sonido no era nada distintivo como para saber la dirección. Aunque había podido descartar lugares extremadamente ruidosos.

Ella había dicho que lo había estado buscando en la universidad y en servicios escolares… sin conseguir la información requerida… y si eso no era una señal de cuan igual pensaban, de cuanto se parecían y de cuanto pensaba cada uno en el otro, no sabía qué era.

Ella había dicho que no sabía nada de él, pero había conseguido su número, ¿habría conseguido la dirección de su casa? Quería pensar que ella se encontraba aún en la escuela o en la biblioteca, pues allí habían coincidido tantas veces. Si ella lo estaba buscando, podría hacerlo en los lugares en los que lo había visto o en los que creyera alguien como él podría ir… Pero, tal vez, era justo eso lo que había provocado aquellas palabras en Amy. Ella se estaba frustrando, o se había frustrado por no saber dónde más buscarlo. Por eso había dicho que no lo conocía, que no se conocían. En ese caso, ella lo podría buscar sólo en la escuela, que era el único lugar en el que se habían visto… pero eso no era cierto.

También se habían visto, de hecho, se habían conocido en una cafetería. Habían estado juntos en la estación de tren en la que la había recordado y… Y ya. A menos que la misma persona que le hubiera dado su número, también le hubiera dado su dirección. En todo caso, tenía cuatro posibles lugares para encontrarla y cada uno tenía un margen radial dependiente del tiempo en que ella hubiera estado buscándolo. Entonces, tenía dos factores externos. Akinori o su novia podrían haberle dado ideas. Aún así, tenía que empezar por algún lugar y el tiempo no jugaba en su favor.

Descartaría la estación de trenes porque era más importante para él de lo que era para ella. Eso lo dejaba con la escuela, la cafetería o su casa.

Mientras corría fuera de la cocina, marcó un número.

—Akinori, ¿le diste nuestra dirección a Amy?

Cuando escuchó la negativa de su hermano colgó durante cualquiera fuera la siguiente frase de su hermano.

Marcó a Venus para, ambos, recibir lo mismo: él una negativa; ella, la palabra en la boca.

Había descartado su casa. Lo que le dejaba con dos posibilidades.

Salió corriendo de casa apenas tomando su chamarra y su cartera y dejó que la puerta se azotara tras él. Si ella se sentía tan frustrada como le había parecido, no podía hacerla esperar más. Tenía que encontrarla antes que ella decidiera irrevocablemente el separarse de él.

Si algo recordaba bien era que la princesa de Mercurio se entregaba con la misma encarecida resolución con la que protegía su corazón de ser herido.

(À suivre)


	25. Act VII

Act. VII

Estaba sentado en un incómodo sillón de una plaza, que había sido cómodo hasta el final de la primera hora; no a partir de la siguiente. Pero su misión aún no estaba completa. Y él sufriría lo necesario hasta ver ésta cumplida a la perfección y con el más alto grado de perfección posible.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando no la ruta de escape sino más elementos que pudiera hallar para esta, tan anhelada, perfección.

El escaneo en derredor le valió ver aquella pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo frente a él moverse desde un punto. Kazuma abrió los ojos con anticipación y se inclinó hacia el frente, esperando.

La cortina se movió hacia un lado, como si no quisiera revelar el otro lado hasta que, con un movimiento enérgico desde aquel lado velado, la tela mostró una imagen de ensueño mientras el terciopelo flotaba hacia un lado.

Rei apareció aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por su pleito con la cortina. El vestido que se había probado en esta ocasión estaba hecho de seda roja que se anudaba tras el cuello; dejaba al descubierto su espalda mientras que la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cuando ella giró una vez para dejarle apreciarla desde cada ángulo, Kazuma tragó saliva con fuerza.

A esto llamaba una misión cumplida, a la perfección. No porque ella se hubiera visto mal con cuantos otros se hubiera probado, era que este vestido estaba hecho para ella. Mostraba cada una de sus tentadoras curvas sin ser exactamente una pieza de ropa para una gala. Esta cosa la podría usar para cualquier ocasión, tanto informal como formal… como para el dormitorio, por lo que permaneciera sobre ella.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El asintió.

—Me gusta lo que siento cuando te veo.

Ella se rió un poco.

—Entonces te gustará más lo que haré contigo.

Eso provocó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y uno furioso en las de él mientras se imaginaba todo lo que quería que ella hiciera con él. Kazuma se levantó del sillón viéndola sólo a ella. Se acercó para tomarle la mano y la besó en los nudillos.

—Bien, señorita Hino; tenemos un ganador.

Rei sonrió de inmediato, por las palabras y por el beso.

—Pero… es muy caro —dijo trémula.

—Hoy me pagaron —dijo él guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con picardía.

—Eso no lo hace menos caro —discutió de inmediato.

—En verdad no importa. Sea este, el primero que te probaste o cualquiera de los otros, no va a pasar mucho tiempo sobre tu escultural cuerpo.

—Faltan los zapatos —soltó ella con una nota seca, sólo para hacerle comer sus palabras.

—Faltaría más —respondió, en cambio, sonando alegre.

Rei se sorprendió con lo feliz que Kazuma se veía mientras le compraba ropa. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento, propio de la Mars que había sido, se asomara en su mente. Si en aquella vida se lo hubiera permitido, ¿Jedite se hubiera visto así de feliz al estar con ella?

Pero no lo sabría jamás. No porque aquellas vidas ya hubieran terminado sino porque en aquellas vidas ellos no eran tan libres como en ésta.

Vio a Kazuma pagar la compra y recibir el vestido en una bolsa de cartón con el logotipo de la tienda, ella extendió la mano hacia la bolsa para llevarla ella. Kazuma le sonrió de lado y tomó la mano ofrecida sólo para sujetarla con la de él. Ella le sonrió por el gesto aunque, instintivamente, trató de alejar la mano.

Kazuma no le permitió lograrlo. Aferró su mano con más fuerza y movió ambas para dejar la de ella reposada en su brazo.

Rei dejó de pelear el contacto y acercó su cuerpo al de él para apoyarse mientras caminaban. Sólo ante ella admitiría que el calor del cuerpo de Kazuma era tan adictivo para ella como los dulces para Usagi. Se le escapó una sonrisa relajada mientras Kazuma comenzaba una plática amena y agradeció a los dioses que su secreto estuviera a salvo entre sus pensamientos.

La elección de zapatos fue más rápida que la del vestido en cuanto posó la vista en un par. Tan parecidos a los que usaba con su uniforme de Scout, los zapatos sólo diferían en el color: eran negros por completo. De inmediato se imaginó usando estos con el vestido y un bolso que parecía haber sido hecho justo para estas piezas. Su siguiente pensamiento fue el preguntarse cuándo y dónde los usaría.

Volteó a Kazuma con plena intención de provocarlo con esa pregunta mientras él pagaba y recibía la compra de nuevo.

Cuando él volteó a verla, con esa sonrisa de sincera felicidad y una paz animada, a ella le recorrió un escalofrío. Uno que no tenía nada de placentero.

Rei se tensó de inmediato cuando reconoció aquello como una amenaza. Volteó a izquierda y derecha, buscando lo que había causado su alerta; no encontró nada.

—¿Rei? —preguntó él preocupado de inmediato.

Antes de responder, Rei giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. A pesar de haber creído atrapar un movimiento rápido por el rabillo del ojo, al voltear no había nada que encontrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con un tono severo, uno que sonaba al Caballero justo antes de entrar en acción.

—Nada —lo calmó ella.

—Te vez alterada —anunció.

—En serio, no es nada. Creí ver algo, pero no era nada.

—¿Algo como en una visión? ¿Un enemigo?

—Déjalo, Kazuma. Por favor —suplicó cansada.

—Pero, Rei; hace un segundo te estabas divirtiendo, ahora estás preocupada. Su no fuéramos quienes somos, lo dejaría pasar; pero…

Rei lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla, sintiéndole la quijada tensa de inmediato. Él tomó esa mano y la apretó sin retirarla de su rostro, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Lo siento, Kazuma. Voy a tener que terminar esta cita con un tono amargo.

—Te acompaño al templo —aceptó derrotado.

—Gracias —sonrió aliviada.

Retrasándose un segundo de más en el contacto de la piel del otro, Kazuma y Rei se separaron, al fin, para marchar de regreso.

.

Ayari corrió los últimos 100 metros que lo separaban de la cafetería dónde había visto a Amy por primera vez.

Con un sonido de campanillas, abrió de golpe la puerta del lugar para encontrarse de frente a Amy. La abrazó por instinto, por necesidad. Por victoria.

La había encontrado justo a tiempo.

—Ya me iba —anunció ella con voz queda, derrotada.

Él la abrazó más fuerte para evitar que ella escapara una vez más de él.

—Me llamo Saito Ayari —comenzó al tenerla en su abrazo—. Mido 1.78. Mi tipo de sangre es B, mi signo del zodiaco es géminis y mi horóscopo chino es serpiente. Nací el 21 de Mayo. Estudio física y astronomía. Haré una maestría en física cuántica, tengo un hermano mayor muy protector; debes conocerlo, también fue y es mi líder. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía diez años. Mi materia favorita es Simulación Avanzada y en la que peor voy es Óptica estadística. Disfruto hacer estrategias y me encanta el sarcasmo y la ironía. Odio que te pase algo, aunque sea el que te tiren un vaso de agua por variables externas; tanto, que llego a ser un patán con los culpables. Y estoy completamente seguro de que esto entre tú y yo no es un eco del pasado, sino la lógica progresión al habernos conocido; y me atrevo a decir que, incluso por haber nacido.

Amy se detuvo, aún insegura de si era por estar entre los brazos de él o por lo que le decía; por lo que significaban todas esas palabras juntas. Ella tragó fuerte, cerró los ojos —aún sin atreverse a verlo a él y a las sensaciones que leería cada uno el rostro del otro—, y se dio un segundo de egoísmo para disfrutar el calor del cuerpo masculino.

Con ese segundo de egoísmo tuvo el valor para decir lo que necesitaba.

—No puedes esperar que retomemos aquella relación anterior sólo porque apareciste frente a mi —dijo calmada… resignada.

—¿Por qué no? —retó Ayari—. Venus y Kunzite no tuvieron problema en hacerlo.

—No soy Venus y tú, claramente, no eres Kunzite —soltó con acero helado en la voz mientras lo veía fieramente.

Ayari reculó ante el tono y la mirada. Esa era la primera vez que Amy, o Mercury, le hablaba con ese tono. Había calculado mal su estrategia… pero debía preguntarse, ¿había estado siguiendo una estrategia en verdad?

Se frotó la cara con las manos, desesperado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera; pero la cerró al recordar lo que hacer justo eso le acababa de causar.

Sabía a la perfección que su cerebro no comenzaba a medirse con la supercomputadora biológica que era el de Amy; lo sabía tan bien como sabía el porqué la provocaba: debía mantener su cerebro ocupado y yendo de un lugar a otro en conversaciones y acciones para que ella jamás se aburriera de él. Mantener ese cerebro siempre al filo y —de preferencia— siempre pensando en él, tratando de anticiparse, tratando de mantener los engranes trabajando y descubriendo nuevas cosas, cosas apasionantes para un genio como ella. Pero al mismo tiempo darle la paz y la relajación que —incluso él no siendo tan inteligente como ella— necesitaba tras el trabajo mental.

Haberla comparado con Venus había sido, mínimo, un mal paso. Una acción desesperada, seguro.

Ayari sonrió por eso. No por el enojo de Amy, sino por haber descubierto algo más de ella: de la mujer que había nacido terrícola antes de descubrirse como la antigua princesa mercuriana.

Amy vio la sonrisa de Zoisite pegada en el rostro de Ayari y se exasperó en verdad con ella misma. Dio media vuelta para retomar su camino de retirada. Había terminado de decir su parte y no quería escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle… al menos por el momento. Tenía que pensar. También estaba enojada con ella misma por no poder arrancarse del pecho esos sentimientos que la manejaban en contra de toda lógica y raciocinio. Ella no era así. Amy Mizuno no era así; Mercury no había sido así. Tenía que pensar, que racionalizar todo esto para llegar a una conclusión lógica que rigiera de nuevo su actuar.

—¡Mizuno Amy!

Amy se detuvo a unos pasos sobre la acera ante el grito de Ayari, cerró los ojos para forzarse a dar el siguiente paso para marcharse al fin, pero sus pies no la obedecieron.

Sintió la brisa mover su cabello y ser esto lo que se movía de ella. No sus pies, no sus piernas. Ayari la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló para que lo encarara de nuevo.

—Me hiciste una promesa, Mercury —dijo con tono fiero.

Amy se tensó en ese mismo instante. No necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, o cualquier otra, para recordar a la perfección la promesa que le había hecho… y las circunstancias en las que la había hecho. Según el código de honor de los mercurianos, Zoisite tenía pleno derecho a obligarla a cumplir aquella.

Tembló en su fuero interno. Una parte de ella deseaba que él lo hiciera; que Zoisite tomara de ella aquello que le había prometido. Justo aquello que ella temía dar en esta vida.

—Yo también te hice promesas a ti; y a ellas me atengo, Amy —siguió ante el silencio de la chica que ahora sí parecía escucharlo—. "Es un honor para mí estar contigo de cualquier forma en que me lo permitas.". "… te entrego todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré.". Así que, si aún quieres irte, dame una buena razón para que te deje ir —retó.

Amy se resistió a verlo a los ojos y entretuvo la mirada en la sombra de una rama que bailaba sobre su piel.

—No hay lógica tras tu rechazo, Amy —siguió él sonando molesto ya, y no desesperado—. Dame una buena razón para no poder estar juntos en esta vida, una sola; y te dejaré marchar. Maldita sea, incluso fingiré estar bien con ello cuando coincidamos en nuestras misiones. Pero si es por miedo… te juro que no te daré un solo minuto de paz.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía responder ante ese tono de suplica y desesperación mezclado en partes iguales con la más pura convicción?

—Tengo que pensar —dijo con la voz quebrándosele—. Por favor, Zoisite…

Amy se asustó por haber confundido el nombre. Se tapó la boca con la mano, apretó la quijada y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Él la estaba llevando a ese lugar en el que no había lógica ni control. Había logrado que se traicionara e insultara todo lo que ella creía al llamarlo Zoisite y no Ayari. Ella ya no estaba pensando.

—Perdón, Ayari —dijo tratando de alejarse de nuevo.

—Amy, Mercury. Ayari, Zoisite. ¿Por qué no puedes verlos como sinónimos? —preguntó dulcificando la voz ante las lágrimas de su princesa mercuriana. Tampoco la había visto nunca llorar. Y saber que él la había llevado a derramar lágrimas lo hizo sentir culpable como nada más.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo que ni siquiera sabía diría cuando sintió el agarre de Ayari doloroso sobre su piel.

—Ayari —dijo con un tono que buscaba advertirle al otro del dolor que le causaba—. Suéltame, por favor. Me estás lastimando —avisó quedamente.

Los ojos de Ayari se abrieron con sorpresa, incomprensión y extrañeza.

—No te estoy sujetando —dijo confundido.

Cuando Amy volteó a ver el brazo que le dolía, vio las sombras de las ramas moverse de una forma antinatural. Y, como si haberse dado cuenta de ellas hubiera sido el detonante, el brazo le dolió hasta hacerla gritar.

El dolor la llevó a ver oscuridad alrededor. Parpadeó con rapidez, parpadeó con fuerza para aclararse la visión y hasta sacudió la cabeza para librarse del vértigo que le hacía perder el equilibrio. Cuando logró enfocar de nuevo se dio cuenta que el vértigo era a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Madera. Recordó de inmediato.

El olor a humanos quemados inundó sus fosas nasales e hizo hervir su instinto de protección. Ella tenía que luchar, a pesar de los golpes recibidos.

— _Aqua Shine Ilusion!_ —gritó mientras soltaba el ataque hacia el frente.

Aunque su poder limpió el aire del olor a carne quemada, los enemigos no habían sido derrotados.

A su espalda cuidaba a su mayor tesoro, a su misión, y no permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella. Nadie la pasaría a ella y a Mars peleando juntas.

Aquellos humanos se le aventaron como un enjambre sin consciencia hasta detenerla. De inmediato supo qué ataque usaría para congelar a los enemigos en una cripta de hielo eterno y, cuando abrió la boca para gritar con fuerza la orden que haría a su poder materializarse, una mano le sujetó la quijada inferior.

Los golpes comenzaron a llegarle por todos lados. En sus costados sentía hojas de metal siendo clavadas y su sangre derramándose con vorágine. Luchó con más ahínco para librarse. Y supo sus intentos vanos.

Sólo había una cosa más por hacer.

Siendo sujeta en una posición humillante, derramó una lágrima ante el recuerdo del Caballero estratega, de su separación. Deseó poder haberse despedido de él de una forma diferente; definitiva.

Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo completamente a pesar del asalto del enemigo. A pesar de los maltratos a las que su cuerpo era sujeto por sus captores invocó silenciosamente el poder, el honor y el orgullo de Mercurio que corría en sus venas.

Su sangre dejó de salir de su cuerpo y, podía jurar, ésta regresaba por el camino por el cual había escapado. La sangre fría comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo cual nitrógeno líquido que congelaba todo a su paso hasta llegar a su centro. Aquel frío lo sintió como un cero absoluto en sus entrañas, moviéndose con vida propia aunque obedeciera su voluntad. Sólo cuando aquel cero absoluto se concentró por completo en sus entrañas, ella lo dejó explotar.

Libre ya de la sujeción enemiga, Mercury cayó al piso apenas viendo el pasillo de piedra blanca congelado por la explosión que había causado.

El golpe que se dio contra el suelo lo sintió apenas mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Entre la bruma de su muerte vio al único al que le había fallado.

—Lo siento, Zoisite. No pude cumplir mi promesa —susurró con un hilo de voz mientras buscaba elevar los brazos para darle el último abrazo.

Zoisite estuvo a su lado y se hincó lentamente sin apartar el esmeralda de sus ojos de ella. Mercury le sonrió lentamente, sin fuerza. Quería preguntarle si había ganado la guerra en la Tierra. Zoisite le sonrió también, pero su sonrisa fue malévola mientras le clavaba algo en vientre.

—No me debes una promesa, sino tu muerte.

Mercury gritó con terror, como si en verdad le quedaran fuerzas. Tomó al Caballero por el brazo sin saber por qué seguir peleando o contra quién estaba peleando.

Una sensación la recorrió mientras moría. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

.

—Amy, ¡Amy! —repetía Ayari mientras sostenía a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Ella no se movía nada más que para convulsionar.

Ayari estaba francamente asustado. Amy había estado hablando con él justo antes de caer al piso. Había comenzado a convulsionar y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba como si estuviera luchando. La temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba hasta causarle a él escalofríos y sólo podía temer la llegada de la hipotermia.

El azul que amaba de su princesa lo amaba en sus ojos, en su cabello… en su uniforme. No en su piel o en los labios que ahora se coloreaban con un azul de muerte.

—¡Mercury! —gritó desesperado.

Pero ella no reaccionó al llamado.

"Piensa" se ordenó Ayari. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue en evitarle el sufrimiento a ella.

Sin haber despertado los poderes del Caballero de la purificación y la sanación, Ayari sólo podía recordar que al sufrir las heridas de otros, Zoisite era capaz de curarlas.

No necesitaba sopesar los contras.

Invocó la fuerza como la recordaba haber sentido al ser Zoisite y, cuando lograba encender el brillo verdoso en su palma, el azul profundo de un par de ojos le devolvió una mirada aterrada.

Abrazó a Amy olvidando todo lo demás y sintió que volvía a respirar cuando unos brazos sin fuerza lo abrazaron también.

—¿Qué pasó? —logró preguntar con la voz afectada.

—No lo sé —respondió ella en un hilo de voz—. Vi imágenes del pasado —explicó débilmente mientras se separaba de él.

—¿Imágenes del pasado? —preguntó como un completo idiota.

Ella asintió sin echarle en cara el poco IQ que estaba demostrando. Cuando él vio que Amy se llevaba la mano al vientre, entrecerró los ojos aún sin comprender.

Ella lo miró y subió la blusa hasta dejar la piel expuesta al escrutinio de ambos.

Lo último que pasó por la mente de Ayari en ese momento fue algo sexual. El vientre de Amy mostraba un hematoma del tamaño de un melón. Ambos lo notaron y un segundo después sus miradas interrogativas se cruzaron.

—Permíteme —pidió Ayari tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Cuando ella asintió, él acercó su mano al hematoma e invocó su poder de curación. El color morado en la piel de Amy se contrajo lentamente por un segundo. Entonces gritó con un agonizante sonido de dolor y se desmayó así de rápido.

Ayari alejó su poder de la guardiana de inmediato. Por unos segundos, que sintió como una eternidad, sólo pudo ver a Amy desmayada mientras ese grito de dolor reverberaba en sus oídos como si siguiera escuchándolo… como si nunca fuera a olvidarlo. Y tal vez, nunca lo haría.

En cada pesadilla seguiría escuchando el grito de dolor que le había causado a su amada.

.

Caminaban por la calle justo después del turno de Makoto en la florería. Él había pasado por ella dándole una gran sorpresa, una que no se había esperado, mucho menos imaginado. Desde aquella noche en que Nefrite había vuelto a su vida como Caballero y no sólo como un humano más, Makoto se sentía caminado en las nubes. Los momentos a su lado eran divertidos y llenos de una emoción que ya no podía controlar; tenía que llamarla 'amor' porque no sabría de qué otra forma describirla. Estar a su lado le daba calidez y paz, pero al mismo tiempo ese nerviosismo que sólo con él podía tener. Tal vez era el recuerdo, aunque más que recuerdo era cada gesto en el que él le permitía ser esa mujer delicada, frágil y tierna pero al mismo tiempo la guardiana fuerte y poderosa que era. Con él podía ser esa mezcla de fortaleza y feminidad que con nadie más pudo mostrar. Como si para el resto ella sólo hubiera podido ser fuerte y agresiva o tierna y femenina, pero no ambas cosas a la vez. Con el resto del mundo —salvo, tal vez, con Usagi— ella siempre había tenido que escindir una u otra parte de ella misma para poder ser aceptada. Con Nefrite no era así; él aceptaba ambas partes y, más aún, incluso las fomentaba.

Mientras caminaban por las calles que apenas comenzaban a cubrirse con las sombras del ocaso, Nefrite la tomó de la mano. Ese simple gesto la hizo ruborizarse, no porque fuera la primera vez, sino porque cada vez reaccionaba de la misma manera. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él mientras seguían la dirección de sus pasos.

Aún no tenían un destino fijado pero eso era lo último que importaba, ella estaba junto a él y él estaba junto a ella.

O, al menos, eso pensaba justo antes que Nefrite se moviera para abrazarla. Pasó el brazo tras su espalda y su mano fue presta a la cintura. En respuesta al gesto, Makoto reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de él y se acomodó para liberar su brazo derecho y devolver el abrazo lateral.

Como si su mano tuviera mente propia, le acarició el costado sin segunda intención. La fricción de su piel con la ropa de Nefrite, esa tela inundada con el calor de su cuerpo, era un verdadero placer al tacto. Cuando él imitó su gesto también en su costado, ella no tuvo problema en imaginarse el placer que él sentía. Porque si su toque, él lo sentía la mitad de bien a como ella sentía el toque en su cintura, entonces su novio lo estaba disfrutando en verdad.

—¿Nefrite?

—Dime.

—Uhm… Estaba pensando…

Mientras la miraba para comenzar la conversación, Nefrite se mordió la lengua para no hacerle una broma en ese momento. Su guardiana de la valentía no podía verse más valiente que cuando se forzaba a decirle algo que la avergonzaba.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Nefrite, que no se esperaba esa invitación, se sorprendió por las implicaciones y comenzó a sonreír con sus instintos a flor de piel.

—¡Oh! Quita esa cara, Caballero —lo regañó ella ya sin rastro alguno de timidez. Y, aunque ella hubiera sonado indignada, el rubor en sus mejillas revelaba pudor y no enojo—. Pensaba cocinarte aquellos platillos que se quedaron pendientes. Pero tal vez…

—Pensé que no te gustaba cocinar —la interrumpió.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En esta vida me encanta. Siempre lo he relacionado con hogar y hacer felices a las personas amadas —explicó con dulzura y luego apareció ese brillo de reto en el caoba de sus ojos—. Y eso es tu culpa —se quejó mientras le clavaba la punta de un dedo en el pecho.

Él tomó esa mano que lo tocaba tan despreocupadamente y se la llevó a los labios. Cuando Mako se sorprendió por eso, la acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, uno que se profundizó de inmediato.

Antes que pudiera aceptar su oferta de ir a su casa, aunque no precisamente para verla cocinar, ella gruñó con algo parecido a dolor.

—¿Mako? —preguntó al tiempo que ella se encorvaba hacia el frente y reposaba la frente en su hombro.

Bajo su toque, Nefrite podía sentir el cuerpo de Mako completamente tenso. Se preocupó por ella cuando lo abrazó, como buscando mantenerse en pie.

Sus manos fueron, por reflejo, hacia la espalda de ella. Ella lo abrazó, con fuerza. Y en seguida le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Siseando por el dolor, se encorvó hacia el frente. Ella pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque dio un paso atrás… justo antes de que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por sobre la piel. Ella abrió los ojos y, en ellos, Nefrite vio un dolor agudo. Él se acercó un paso y ella dio un tirón a su cuerpo para alejarse de su mano extendida.

Mako, o tal vez Jupiter —en ese momento—, se dejó caer al piso de rodillas; pero no cayó desmayada, se mantuvo semierguida sobre sus rodillas.

Kenji vio oscuridad reptando sobre el cuerpo de su mujer y un recuerdo a aquellos aciagos días le llegó como una patada en el estómago. Se recordó como General de Beryl con la crueldad de las sensaciones reptando sobre él como esa cosa reptaba sobre Makoto. Apretó la quijada con fiereza aceptando aquella debilidad pasada, aquellos momentos oscuros de su pasado, y entró en acción de inmediato. Atacó esa oscuridad que hería a Makoto y maldijo cuando sus puños atravesaron aquella como si fueran sombras. Golpeó la oscuridad golpeándola como alguien puede golpear el aire y maldijo en un grito, ahora, el no tener su poder de Caballero del Imperio.

—¡Makoto! —gritó Kenji mientras sujetaba a su mujer, evitando que golpeara el suelo aún más duro. La electricidad de ella le lastimó cada fibra nerviosa, y ese dolor nunca sería algo mientras lo comparaba con el verla sufriendo de esa forma.

Mientras que sentía los músculos de su cuerpo entumecerse por efecto del rayo, el dolor de sus órganos pidiendo lo que les era necesario para funcionar y la desesperación de no poder mover sus extremidades según su voluntad, Kenji llamó a su mujer con el último resquicio de control sobre sí mismo que le quedaba.

—Makoto, ¡despierta!

—¿Mako-chan? —preguntó una joven de cabello castaño, ondulado hasta los hombros.

Kenji vio a la joven y quiso gritarle que se alejara. Los músculos engarrotados de su garganta lo impidieron.

Él vio, casi con terror, como la chica se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó aquella, acercándose con la mano extendida.

El Caballero que Kenji albergaba en su interior sintió la urgente necesidad de proteger a la chica por el simple hecho de ser una terrícola. Pero, para alejarla del rayo de Jupiter, tendría que soltar a la guardiana.

Jupiter tendría que perdonarle el chichón.

Dejó ir a su mujer, sabiendo que un chichón —para ella— sería mejor que saberse culpable de herir a alguien, y alejó a la bienintencionada metiche antes que fuera electrocutada. Con sus propios músculos apenas respondiendo a su voluntad, cayó al suelo con la chica antes que ésta fuera herida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la metiche como si fuera él quien debía presentarse y no ella—. ¿Qué le pasa a Kino-chan?

—¿Conoces a Makoto?

—Fuimos compañeras de escuela. Soy Naru, Kino y yo somos mejores amigas de Usagi.

—No te preocupes por ella —dijo como si él tuviera todo controlado—. Necesito que regreses por dónde has venido —dijo mientras se incorporaba del suelo al que había caído de cara mientras rescataba a la metiche amiga de alguien.

—No me has dicho quién eres tú —espetó la chica tratando de sonar amenazante—, y no voy a dejarla cuando necesita a un doctor.

Kenji suspiró furioso, rodó los ojos en las cuencas e ignoró a la chica mientras volvía al lado de su mujer.

Se detuvo antes de tocarla de nuevo. Sí, amaba a la mujer; pero no era un idiota. Y el rayo de Jupiter era letal. Sólo algún milagro extraño había evitado que —ésta vez— muriera por su poder. Morir electrocutado por Jupiter no era comer y cantar. Él lo sabía bien.

—¡Oye tú! —dijo la chica que aún no se iba, mientras lo jalaba por un hombro.

Ella soltó un aspaviento de sorpresa y, cuando él volteó a Jupiter, supo porqué. Ella se convulsionaba como si se estuviera asfixiando.

(À suivre)


	26. Act VIII

Act. VIII

El dolor era más de lo que podía soportar y mantenerse cuerda al mismo tiempo. Sintió la energía eléctrica de sus poderes rugir, desesperada por manifestarse. Como ante un ataque.

La constricción a la que su cuerpo era sujeto le recordó una lucha parecida. Una desesperación parecida. Se removió para liberarse de un captor que no veía, pero tampoco veía el resto del mundo. Estaba sumida en una oscuridad total, sólo siendo capaz de sentir el dolor de la presión. Cuando había escuchado de las boas constrictoras se había imaginado algo así. Sólo que esta presión era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, aunque lo estuviera intentando con cada onza de su poder.

A pesar de lo que sus instintos le ordenaran hacer, dejó de pelear contra la fuerza externa por un par de segundos. El tiempo que le tomó llamar a su elemento.

Dando también luz a la oscuridad, su elemento era una doble bendición en esa batalla. Mientras el rayo atacaba aquello que la sostenía, también le dejó ver dónde se encontraba. Como si ese instante de iluminación la hubiera regresado al lugar correcto, Jupiter recordó dónde estaba, qué hacía y porqué lo hacía.

— _Sparkling wide pressure_! —gritó mientras lanzaba la centella de energía eléctrica concentrada. Los terrícolas frente a ella comenzaron a electrocutarse antes de caer al piso, derrotados.

Sin alarde a su fuerza o a esa pequeña victoria, Jupiter se preparó para encarar al resto que perseguían a su grupo.

—Adelántense —ordenó a sus amigas y compañeras guardianas—. Yo los detendré aquí.

Cuando las tres chicas se quedaron viéndola asustadas, Jupiter descartó las miradas más dulces y fijó la propia en la de la segunda líder.

—Mars, llévalas. Yo los detendré.

Cuando la vio asentir a su petición, ella devolvió el silencioso gesto y volvió la atención una vez más a la batalla. Los pasos en carrera de las chicas le dijeron que comenzaba a ganar espacio para liberar todo su poder sin herirlas a ellas… sólo quería acabar con la amenaza terrestre.

La batalla se tornó fácil gracias a su poder. El largo alcance de la manifestación del rayo la protegía a ella mientras que terminaba con el enemigo. Así dio cuenta de todos aquellos que las habían perseguido. Era momento de volver a su Princesa y a sus amigas. Les regaló una última mirada a los derrotados para luego dar media vuelta y correr a completar su misión.

La detuvo un lacerante dolor en el costado. Un dolor, también extraño; como de vacío y aire. Muy extraño.

Volteó en derredor para ver a su atacante y devolverle el favor. Tardó un segundo en ordenar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. El enemigo frente a ella era claramente Nefrite, pero su cabello… ese lo recordaba más café y no tan rojo como ahora lo veía. Como si de un espejismo se hubiera tratado, el rojo de ese cabello volvió al café que recordaba a la perfección. Le sonrió dulce, pero confusa. Sólo él estaba a su espalda y no el enemigo que la había atacado desde allí. Se acercó unos pasos al Caballero y éste otros a ella.

—¿Salvaste la Tierra? —le preguntó con un toque de orgullo, uno de reto y el resto de alivio.

—Estoy a punto de hacerlo —dijo, completamente serio, justo antes de soltarle el primer golpe en el estómago.

Jupiter se alejó un paso, encorvada hacia el frente y tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Nefrite? —preguntó aún sin aire.

Pero él ya no habló más. Se lanzó sobre ella a golpes y estocadas que ella apenas podía esquivar.

Se defendió. Soltó golpes. Atacó… y todo fue en vano. Ese enemigo tenía la protección de algo más fuerte que la bendición de Júpiter, y cuando de aquella palma que la había acariciado antes salió un poder oscuro que alcanzó su cuerpo, Jupiter se enteró quién la había atacado por la espalda.

Ese golpe de energía oscura, ahora sabía, la llevó al suelo de rodillas. Una patada de Nefrite la llevó de cara al piso blanco ya marcado con la batalla. Giró para quedar de espalda al suelo y levantarse de nuevo para seguir la pelea.

—No sé qué me parece más ridículo: tú siendo una guardiana o tú creyendo que podías ser mujer.

Las palabras de Nefrite dolieron tanto como el pisotón que le dio en la garganta.

Jupiter se ahogó con el grito de dolor que ese pie no le dejaba lanzar y buscó la pierna del enemigo para liberar su cuello y poder respirar antes de devolverle con creces el dolor.

Nunca encontró aquella extremidad que pisaba su fuerza, su orgullo y su vida.

Sintiendo sus pulmones arder con la necesidad de llenarse con aire, Jupiter perdió el conocimiento en un último intento de asir al enemigo.

Su mano chocó con algo al fin. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Nefrite frente a ella. Lanzó su mano al cuello de él y lo sujetó con fuerza.

.

El alivió que sintió al ver a Mako abrir los ojos le duró un instante. El instante que le llevó a ella agarrarlo por el cuello. Y apretar.

—Mako —soltó él con la voz apenas entendible.

Sintió la fuerza del agarre de Jupiter aumentar sobre su tráquea y boqueó por aire. La miró a los ojos, suplicándole que volviera a ser ella y sólo encontró lágrimas de rabia saliendo por aquellos ojos chocolate. Su mirada era de odio puro, de odio inconsciente. Sintiendo que su fuerza se agotaba, Kenji dejó de luchar ante la fuerza de la guardiana; en cambio, subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella deseando, más que esperando, que aquel toque la liberara de los fantasmas que había visto en unos ojos que no lloraban fácilmente.

—¡Kino! —gritó la estúpida metiche mientras se lanzaba al brazo de Makoto.

Kenji abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el grito, justo para ver a la humana tocar a la guardiana planetaria. La energía que aún recorría la piel de Jupiter hizo gritar a la chica. Vio el frágil cuerpo de un terrícola ser lanzado metros en el aire por la descarga eléctrica, y su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su cerebro. Con una fuerza que no sabía mantenía en esa nueva vida, Nefrite se liberó del agarre de Jupiter con un tirón. Fue de inmediato a comprobar que la vida de esa terrícola no hubiera terminado.

Cuando vio a la mujer aún siendo sacudida por ligeras convulsiones eléctricas, supo que viviría… y que Makoto no tendría que cargar con la muerte de un inocente en la conciencia.

.

Cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba, se descubrió temblando como una hoja en la tormenta. No es que no hubiera visto lo que hacía, era que aquello que veía no había sido procesado por su cerebro como debería.

Había estado asfixiando a Kenji, no al Nefrite que la atacaba. Y Kenji se encontraba sobre una mujer que, claramente, había sido electrocutada por ella. Naru… reconoció a la amiga de Usagi sólo cuando recapituló sus recuerdos inmediatos. Dios… ella la había atacado.

Aún temblando por completo, logró ponerse en pie y acercarse dos pasos a la escena de los otros dos. Naru estaba sobre el piso, con una expresión de dolor y terror mientras Kenji la calmaba en su convalecencia. Y, cuando lo vio a él… vio las heridas sangrantes que le había dejado con las uñas.

Miró las uñas en su mano izquierda sólo para encontrar la evidencia de sangre y piel de Kenji en ellas.

Antes que mareada, se sintió a punto de vomitar.

No pudo dar un paso más hacia aquellos a los que había herido. Lo que sintió fue una eternidad pasar antes que sus pies la llevaran lejos de aquello que había causado.

.

Antes que el sol se ocultara por completo en el horizonte Kazuma y Rei doblaban la esquina para llegar al templo que era hogar para la sacerdotisa de fuego.

Kazuma estaba estresado por el meditabundo silencio en el que se había sumido su novia justo después de comprarle los zapatos. En algún momento había querido bromear diciendo que era culpa de la elección de zapatos, y así poder ofrecerse para comprarle otros. La verdad es que quería hacer algo —lo que fuera— para solucionar lo que fuera que hubiera dejado a Rei en ese estado. El verdadero problema era que la sacerdotisa no le dejaba saber ni la más pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, no esta vez.

Y no es que ella no le hubiera hablado en todo el regreso a casa, era que sus respuestas eran parcas y teñidas con un matiz débil y gris. Aquello ni siquiera le recordaba a las cenizas que la mujer podía dejar a su paso. Era como si el fuego se estuviera apagando… y él no sabía cómo encenderlo de nuevo.

—Kazuma —comenzó ella con voz dubitativa.

Ambos se detuvieron, él para escucharla, ella para poner orden en sus pensamientos. Rei miró al piso no tanto por sentirse tímida sino porque no quería ver a Jedite en los ojos de Kazuma.

—Hasta aquí está bien —dijo aún mirando al piso.

Ella sintió el roce de la mano de Kazuma en su quijada, pidiéndole que lo volteara a ver. Ella cerró los ojos y no cedió ante la silenciosa petición del hombre.

—Está bien, Rei —dijo él, comprensivo, mientras retiraba la mano de la quijada de ella—. Te voy a dar el espacio que necesitas en este momento, pero me preocupas. Eres fuerte, eres madura y eso sólo es el inicio de una larga lista. Pero siento que me necesitas en este momento. Y temo que te encierres en ti misma dejándome fuera.

Rei llevó sus manos al rostro y apretó la quijada con fuerza. Quería mentirle diciéndole que una relación con él era algo nuevo, que haber sido "la chica con extraños poderes" a la que se acercaban por conveniencia o necesidad había marcado su infancia y parte de su adolescencia; quería decirle que se había enamorado de un hombre que, también, la había usado a su conveniencia… pero usaría su pasado justo como ella había sido usada en el pasado: porque era conveniente, porque le facilitaba la vida. Y Kazuma se merecía algo mejor que eso.

La verdad era que estaba preocupada por las sombras de sus visiones, por no haberlas encontrado cuando salía a patrullar las calles; por aquel movimiento que había visto de reojo… por la sensación que se le clavaba cual saeta dando en el blanco en que se había convertido su espalda. Y que temía involucrarlo a él.

Las chicas y ella tenían años de experiencia en las batallas, habían derrotado a innumerables enemigos, a poderosos enemigos y habían salido victoriosas; pero él apenas estaba comenzando a desarrollar sus poderes de Caballero una vez más. Él aún tenía ambos pies plantados en lo que el mundo llamaba "realidad".

¿Era justo lanzarlo de cabeza a la "irrealidad" que era su vida?

¿Era justo apartarlo de la "normalidad" y obligarlo a estar a su lado? ¿Sólo por una vida pasada? ¿Sólo por los sentimientos que habían crecido dentro de ella como un incendio en hojarasca seca?

No lo era.

Pero ella no quería dejarlo.

Y ella se había convertido en una mujer egoísta.

Tras las batallas y las pérdidas, tras las lágrimas y las risas con las chicas —con sus mejores amigas, compañeras guardianas y hermanas en alma—; había aprendido lo bien que se sentía tener a personas que la quisieran y la aceptaran a pesar de sus excentricidades y mal carácter. Había aprendido a temer las pérdidas.

Había aprendido a aferrarse a lo que le hacía sentir bien.

—Lo siento —dijo viéndolo al fin—, he arruinado la noche.

—No lo has hecho —la consoló él mientras la atraía para encerrarla en un abrazo—. Cada noche es perfecta cuando estoy a tu lado.

Aún en el abrazo, ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de lado. ¿Cuándo había comenzado él a decir esas cosas?

Le golpeó un costado, sin fuerza, para reprenderlo por tales palabras. Eran demasiado melosas como para estar en boca de alguien como él. Él era atrevido, él era inocente, él era quien se dejaba provocar… no el que comenzaba a provocarla.

Y, a pesar de eso, le devolvió el abrazo; como si quisiera recargarse en la fuerza del Caballero y del hombre.

—Necesito meditar —le dijo separándose de su fortaleza, pero usando un tono más dulce que el deprimido que había estado usando hasta el momento.

Él entrecerró los ojos con lo que parecía desconfianza. Ella le devolvió el gesto, sólo para fastidiarlo.

—Aún recuerdo tu última meditación y eso no era una meditación, Rei. No quiero que lo hagas sola. En verdad parecías… ida.

—El fuego nunca me hará daño —explicó ella.

—No es el fuego el que me preocupa —sentenció.

—Gracias por preocuparte —dijo ella con un matiz más vivo en la voz—. Ahora, tenme paciencia.

Kazuma hizo un gesto amargo y se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Mars —dijo con ligereza en la queja.

Ella rió un poco, más que por los gestos teatrales de Kazuma, porque le restara severidad con su tono de broma.

—Sigue así, Jedite —dijo fingiendo un tono de amenaza—; y voy a tener que besarte.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo —pidió teatralmente desesperado.

Rei se rió aún más fuerte. Kazuma le devolvió una sonrisa que nada tenía de ligera.

—Al fin veo tu sonrisa de nuevo —dijo calmadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes, Kazuma, que siempre me has sacado de mis emociones más oscuras? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Es magia —dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Y ella le respondió el beso como si no fuera el primero, como si esa acción la hubieran repetido no una ni un ciento de veces, sino miles. Sin saber quién había provocado a quién para ello, el beso cobró una inusitada pasión que rayaba en la mutua necesidad del otro.

Y esa necesidad, ella, comenzó a sentirla como dolor. Y todo su cuerpo dolió hasta hacerla gritar aún con los labios en los de él.

—¡Rei! —gritó Kazuma mientras ella se sentía caer al piso.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules y el cabello rubio ondulado de su Caballero. Entonces todo quedó en negro.

El sonido de una batalla la despertó en un lugar oscuro. "¡Mars!" la llamaba alguien. Y esa voz repitió el llamado una y otra vez hasta que ella estuvo despierta y en su uniforme de batalla.

Al frente vio a Kazuma vestido en ropas extrañas, a su espalda sintió a una chica con un poder increíble, pero cálido y amigable. Reconoció entonces al hombre rubio como su enemigo y segundos después lo vio arder hasta cenizas.

Cuando aquella chica con un poder cálido se acercó a ella, recordó un momento parecido; uno que la llevó a un lugar de paredes blancas y gritos de guerra.

La batalla las seguía por la espalda. A la delantera iban los príncipes hacia el oratorio y los veloces pasos del enemigo parecían acercarse tres por cada uno que daban ellas. En un segundo reconoció la distancia que restaba para llegar al corazón del palacio. Estaban cerca.

Compartió una mirada con Mercury y ambas asintieron para separarse. Mars apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a su espalda cuando sintió a un enemigo tocándola para sujetarla. Lo separó del contacto con un golpe en la quijada que lo mandó volando un par de metros. Por un segundo sintió su reacción exagerada, pero se recordó que aquellos terrestres eran sus enemigos. Así que dejó de importarle el daño que les causaba.

— _Mars Snake Fire! —_ lanzó segundos antes de ver a sus enemigos calcinados.

El olor de esa muerte le recordó a las piras funerarias. No sería la de ella, se juró a sí misma. Y, con esa resolución, comenzó la masacre.

Todo fuera por proteger a su Princesa de los terrestres que la amenazaban.

Mars tragó con fuerza cuando vio a uno de sus enemigos llevando un lazo rosa como trofeo; cuando vio a otro con un jirón verde esmeralda también como símbolo de victoria. Sin querer aceptar lo que veía, pero sabiéndolo cierto en su fuero interno, lágrimas de dolor y furia anegaron sus ojos.

— _Burning Mandala!_ —gritó con la voz cortada mientras bolas de fuego daban cuenta de tantos.

Dejó vivos, sin embargo, a los que portaban la muerte de Jupiter como trofeo. A ellos les esperaba una muerte… especial.

Tomó al que llevaba el girón verde y lo pateó en el estómago tan duro que le sorprendió éste no vomitara sus propias entrañas. Al que llevaba el lazo rosa lo golpeó en el cuello, esperando romperle la tráquea. Cuando el primero se incorporaba del golpe, ella le rompió una rodilla con una patada y lo vio caer de lado mientras el segundo seguía boqueando por aire. A él lo agarró por el cabello para estrellarle la cara en el piso, y bajo su puño sintió el cráneo del terrestre romperse hacia adentro. Antes de seguir contra ellos, recuperó de ellos la tela rosa y la tela verde, y allí fue cuando escuchó el grito de Mercury peleando.

Eso la sacó de su neblina de furia mejor que ordenes de su líder. Dio un paso hacia el grito de Mercury pero manos terrestres la encarcelaron.

Gritó con rabia a sus captores y jaló su cuerpo para liberarse. Fue en vano.

Como si algo menos material que las manos de los terrestres la sujetara, Mars no pudo liberarse de seis, ocho, diez manos que la apresaban; que la empujaban hacia el piso, que la jalaban hacia un lado, que la levantaban hacia arriba… todas al mismo tiempo, todas en direcciones diferentes.

El primer grito de dolor lo soltó cuando su hombro derecho se zafó de su coyuntura natural. Le siguió el otro hombro; una rodilla, la ingle de la otra pierna.

— _Burning Mandala!_ —gritó en plena desesperación, llamando a la bendición de Marte.

Pero, sin poder moverse para guiar el poder a través de los planos indicándole el efecto y la acción por manifestar, el grito se volvió insignificante.

Un segundo le llevó el comprender que no podía usar su poder y uno más para saber que Mercury ya no podría ayudarla tampoco.

En el instante en que se preocupó por su Princesa, la cordura la abandonó.

La Princesa Serenity no tenía quién más la protegiera. Aunque estuviera con el príncipe… Entonces sucedió que se aferró a una histeria casi esperanzada.

—¡Jedite! —gritó por sobre el ruido del enemigo—. ¡Jedite, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Jedite, salva a la Princesa!

El Caballero que recordaba con rizos rubios, mirada azul y sonrisas prontas a escapar por sus labios, apareció frente a ella mirándola como si no la conociera. Como si la hubiera olvidado.

—Jedite —dijo Mars aliviada y, por un segundo, olvidando el dolor en su cuerpo—. Haz lo que no pude —suplicó—. Salva a mi Princesa.

Él se agachó sobre ella y acercó su mano lentamente, sin haberse inmutado por la suplica de ella. En cambio, acercó su mano a su cabello y lo acarició un par de veces, como sumido en un trance. Mars gritó para espabilarlo, para hacerlo reaccionar… para que la escuchara. Fue en vano.

Jedite la miró con furia y odio; cerró su puño sobre el cabello que había acariciado y jaló con fuerza. Y todo se volvió negro tras un chasquido que ella logró sentir en el cuello.

.

Kazuma se asustó cuando Rei cayó al suelo. Gritó su nombre un par de veces sintiendo que la temperatura de su novia subía hasta quemarle la piel que tocaba. Se apartó por reflejo y justo a tiempo, porque la sacerdotisa de fuego comenzó a radiar una energía que se veía como ondas transparentes alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sin saber qué sucedía, sabía que era algo muy malo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella sólo para notar la diferencia que sus ojos notaban. Bajo la iluminación artificial de la calle, él notó que un gris cubría a Rei; y que este gris comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Aquella oscuridad cubrió a la sacerdotisa como un campo de fuerza que reptaba bajo la energía que el cuerpo caído despedía.

Tragó con fuerza y deseó poder ayudar. Cuando ella comenzó a mover sus extremidades como siendo jaladas por aquella fuerza oscura, mandó la precaución a la basura y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Decisión o no, instinto o no; iba a usar una carta que provenía directo de su pasado.

Invocó la fuerza de Jedite y su palma resplandeció en un verdoso que iluminaba un poco a su alrededor. Aquella energía que no había querido aceptar reaccionaba ante la necesidad que tenía de proteger a su amada; y si era para salvarla, él aceptaría que había más energía que la eléctrica; que había poderes sobrenaturales. Que la oscuridad era un ente vivo que atacaba a los humanos para esparcirse.

Dejando que los recuerdos y las sensaciones —que los conocimientos— de Jedite tomaran el control de su cuerpo, Kazuma dejó libre la energía de su palma y la dirigió a la oscuridad que atrapaba a Rei.

El golpe acertó en el blanco. Aquella oscuridad se elevó del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y, cobrando una apariencia humanoide, pareció que volteaba a verlo. Kazuma invocó los poderes de Jedite una vez más y los concentró de nuevo en su palma. Estaba listo para atacar a aquella cosa en cualquier instante, pero no hubo más necesidad. Aquella cosa, como una sombra, se alejó a gran velocidad desplazándose por el suelo como si huyera de él… o de su poder.

Rei dejó de moverse en aquella forma tan extraña y las ondas transparentes alrededor de su cuerpo caído desaparecieron. Kazuma corrió a su lado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos llamándola como si quisiera despertarla de una pesadilla.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el calmante azul de unos ojos extranjeros. La mirada azul de Jedite estaba clavada en ella, esta vez no era con la furia que había reconocido antes en su enemigo sino con preocupación.

—¿Mars? —preguntó preocupado como nunca.

—Lo siento, Jedite —dijo falta de aire pero alejándose de los brazos que la sujetaban—. No puedo hacerlo. Me prometí a la Princesa —dijo mientras cobraba valor y fuerza en sus palabras; mientras sus piernas la llevaban de vuelta a sus pies—. No necesito un hombre, y no quiero un hombre.

Rei cerró los ojos al ver la mirada de dolor de Kazuma. Allí leyó la incomprensión de él, la cruda sorpresa y la incredulidad. Con esa última mirada grabada a fuego tras sus párpados cerrados, la resolución de su separación se cristalizó.

No es que hubiera algo mal en él, era que ella hacía todo mal cuando estaba a su lado.

—No quiero volver a perder a mi Princesa y pedir que un hombre me rescate —soltó con autorecriminación.

Dicho todo por su parte, dio media vuelta para alejarse de él. Kazuma la detuvo por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —demandó suavemente.

—Mientras que la Princesa es mi fuerza —respondió al fin mirándolo de nuevo—; tú eres mi debilidad.

Kazuma dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera sido arrojado hacia atrás por la fuerza de una explosión.

—Bien, Mars —dijo Kazuma con una voz profunda que escondía su herida y carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Te dejo para que seas fuerte.

Y se fue.

Ella vio su espalda alejarse por la calle y cerró los ojos para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Rei se apoyó en la barda de una casa cualquiera y llevó su mano, hecha un puño, sobre su estómago y allí apretó. Tenía que controlar sus sentimientos, no iba a llorar; no iba a llamar a Jedite, o a Kazuma, a gritos… no una vez más.

Nunca más.

(À suivre)


	27. Act IX

Act. IX

Después de gritarle un poco a la bienintencionada metiche por su imprudencia, había buscado a Makoto por todos lados sabiendo que su novia lo necesitaba. Sin saber lo que su novia había pasado en verdad, sabía que tenía que estar con ella.

Siguiendo el camino a casa de ella —no al hospital, que ya sabía ella detestaba—, la había buscado en las calles sin encontrarla, siempre preocupado porque le hubiera sucedido algo de nuevo. Que se desmayara o que convulsionara de nuevo.

Con funestos pensamientos poseyendo su mente, Kenji llegó ante la puerta del apartamento. Vio luz colarse por el espacio entre puerta y suelo y tocó de inmediato.

El sonido de una olla cayendo al suelo lo sorprendió tanto como a la mujer en el interior, supo en cuando la escuchó maldecir.

Kenji sonrió pensando ya en respuestas aceptables para preguntas probables.

Esperó a que le abriera la puerta mientras tapaba la mirilla para evitar que lo viera. Era una costumbre que se había arraigado en él gracias a una broma que siempre le gastaba a su hermano mayor cuando eran niños… cuando aún no lo había perdido. Porque la cercanía que tenían de niños se había convertido en apatía y molestia tras pleitos y manipulaciones de dos padres que se divorciaron con resentimientos y odio.

Pero aquella costumbre en él ya era… propia; y la mostraba sólo con aquellos con los que se sentía cercano. Con aquellos a los que quería. Y Makoto encabezaba la lista.

Iba a llamar una segunda vez, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—¿Nefrite? —sonó su voz como si ella le diera la espalda incluso tras la puerta cerrada.

Kenji pudo imaginársela a la perfección estando apoyada en la puerta con la espalda, la mirada perdida hacia el frente y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

En ambas vidas, la mujer había tenido un pasado tan parecido —salvo la muerte de sus padres— que Kenji tenía que maldecir a los humanos por no haber evolucionado desde hacía milenios. Aún trataban las diferencias con miedo, burla y segregación. Ni milenios de tiempo habían logrado cambiarlos.

—Jupiter —dijo mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta y rozaba el material con los nudillos donde creía se recargaba la espalda de ella—. Abre —pidió.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero verte —dijo secamente.

Él dio un puñetazo en la puerta y dejó las peticiones de lado.

—Jupiter. Ábreme —ordenó.

La falta de respuesta de ella le hizo saber que dudaba… o que estaba furiosa. En cualquier caso, le abriría; ya fuera para dejarlo pasar o para golpearlo.

El golpe en la puerta la había sorprendido un poco más que la orden o que le demandara que le abriera. Se quedó unos segundos controlando la furia que sentía y sólo porque no quería que los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

No quería verlo… no podía verlo tras apenas un par de horas de lo que había sucedido. Y no sólo hablaba del sueño, visión o pesadilla que había sufrido tras la oscuridad. Era el momento tras despertar lo que le hacía rehuirle.

Al cerrar los ojos, aún podía verlo protegiendo a Naru. Aún podía sentir el cuello de Kenji bajo su fuerza. Aún recordaba la sensación de haber perdido el control sobre ella misma.

—Vete, por favor —pidió, sintiéndose más débil que nunca antes.

La respuesta de Kenji fue inmediata. Atacó la puerta a golpes; y no eran golpes de rabia. Eran pesados golpes que sacarían la puerta de sus goznes.

El ataque a su morada le llevó a sentir una furia como sólo recordaba haber sentido tras la invasión al Milenio de Plata. Sin miramientos para los vecinos, para ella o para Kenji, abrió la puerta entre golpe y golpe y se hizo a un lado. Como esperaba, la inesperada apertura de la puerta llevó a Kenji al piso. Lo miró hacia abajo dispuesta a… se paralizó en cuanto aquello le recordó esa pesadilla dónde él la pateaba en el piso sólo para terminar con el pie sobre su garganta.

Aquella duda le dio a él el tiempo necesario para levantarse y, si Makoto hubiera tenido cabeza para algo, se hubiera dado cuenta que —cuando se puso de pie—, Kenji estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas. Pero no pudo darse cuenta de nada más en cuanto vio el estado del cuello del hombre. Tragó con fuerza y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sintió sus manos temblar y estuvo a tiempo para callar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta realmente de cuánto daño le había causado en la piel a Kenji. De qué, realmente, había protegido él a la amiga de Usagi.

Él había protegido a Naru de ella, como si de un animal rabioso se tratara.

En su mente, ella sólo podía verse con su gesto desfigurado atacando a dos inocentes.

Cuando él acercó una mano para tocarle el rostro, ella se giró para evitar el contacto. Clavó la mirada en el piso y apretó la quijada con terquedad.

—Por favor, Kenji —dijo con la voz quebrándosele al fin—. Vete.

Ante esa voz que nunca había escuchado en ella —que nunca quería volver a escuchar en ella—, Kenji sólo pudo acceder. En contra de sus instintos, en contra de sus deseos; se marchó por la puerta que recién había cruzado.

.

Sentado al lado de su cama veía a Amy sobre ésta, incapaz de atreverse a intentar curarla de nuevo. No después de ser él el que le causara el desmayo. Ayari se vio la palma de la mano preguntándose el qué había hecho mal; porqué, en vez de curarla, la había dañado.

¿Qué había hecho mal?... Además de lastimarla.

Con ella desmayada en plena calle y su mente operando en estado de pánico, Ayari incluso había olvidado que tenía los recuerdos de Zoisite y sus años de experiencia; su mente fría y calculadora. Había actuado como un puberto inexperto y se había llevado a la chica directo a su cuarto. Y es que ese lugar era lo que sentía más seguro. Sólo después de llegar allí había pensado en el hospital, en llamar a un taxi, una ambulancia… a su hermano.

Pero no sabría qué explicarles a los doctores y no iba a permitir que Akinori se encargara de algo referente a Amy. Nunca.

Y eso no eran celos. Era que sólo Amy le importaba más que otra cosa, en ese momento más incluso que una misión de vidas pasadas.

¿Cuándo se había vuelta ella tan importante para él?

Mientras la veía respirar tranquilamente sobre su cama, Ayari se dio cuenta que no tenía respuesta para su propia pregunta. Pero recordó aquellas pequeñas reacciones inesperadas que había visto en ella: cuando le gritó para proteger a una mesera que le había tirado agua encima, cuando lo vio en ropa de mujer y se sonrojó ligeramente, cada vez que le dijo que lo amaba, aunque sin palabras.

Acarició la frente de Amy con delicadeza y recorrió su cabello con la punta de los dedos. Cuando sintió su poder vibrando para aliviar a la mujer, apartó la mano de inmediato. No quería que ese grito de agónico dolor volviera a salir por su garganta.

Ayari cerró puños y párpados con fuerza y resentimiento. Con autorecriminación. Mordió con fuerza sus propios dientes.

Se sorprendió cuando una mano tibia le acarició la quijada. Abrió los ojos y miró a una Amy confundida pero de mirada tierna, viéndolo con preocupación. Él se arrojó a ella en un abrazo.

Se detuvo antes de tocarla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, su voz no salió.

En pleno silencio, Amy volteó la mirada —primero discretamente, después descaradamente— a cada parte de su habitación.

—Esto, creo —comenzó ella dubitativamente— ¿es tu habitación? —terminó arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —respondió él débilmente—, no pensé que llevarte al hospital fuera una buena idea.

—Me parece que tienes razón en eso —ofreció Amy—. Pero, ¿por qué siempre termino en tu cuarto? —terminó con una ligera ironía.

Ayari abrió la boca para responder, la cerró de inmediato y el más ligero de los sonrojos le cubrió las mejillas.

Amy se abstuvo de sonreír ante el rojo de Zoisite. Nunca le había gustado el hacer hincapié en la vergüenza de otros.

Ayari vio la diversión en los ojos de su chica y la tomó por el costado de la cabeza, teniendo especial cuidado de tocar su cuello, su oído, su quijada y su cabello al mismo tiempo, y se acercó para besarla. En cuanto la sintió tensarse por el movimiento o la cercanía, se alejó de nuevo y todo antes del desmayo de ella le regresó a la mente.

—Perdón, Amy —dijo sinceramente contrito—. Y gracias. Gracias por detenerme a tiempo y… perdón por aprovecharme de ti… y de la situación en tu casa. Me comporté como un animal y te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer. Yo…

Amy detuvo los sentimientos de culpa de Ayari al poner los dedos sobre los labios de él. Cuando la miró, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mi culpa. No la tuya. Soy yo la que no tiene la confianza de ser aquella mujer que buscas, la que quisiste y conociste. Soy yo la que no es suficientemente fuerte como para perseguir ese fantasma del pasado. Yo… fui la que no sabía quién me tocaba en ese momento —confesó toda roja y mirando al piso.

—Eres tú —dijo él jalándola para abrazarla por fin—; pasado, presente y futuro, a quién quiero conocer. A la que quiero descubrir cada día por el resto de mi vida y provocar de vez en cuando —terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Amy se rió un poco y reposó su frente en el ángulo que formaban el cuello y el hombro de él. Ayari la sintió relajada por primera vez entre su abrazo y acarició la pequeña y fuerte espalda de su guardiana, como si buscara tranquilizarla por completo. En unos momentos —que a él le parecieron muy cortos—, la sintió removerse en el abrazo, incómoda de nuevo. La dejó ir sólo para darse cuenta que ya miraba todo con suma concentración. Ayari sonrió ante le mente hiperactiva de su novia.

—Déjame traerte algo… un vaso de agua —dijo levantándose del lugar desde el que la había velado—. Mientras tanto, te dejo en mi territorio para que veas y analices cuanto quieras. Así podrás conocerme de nuevo. Mi ropa interior está en ese cajón —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía mientras apuntaba a uno.

—Ahora eres más impulsivo —dijo ella con una risa de haber sido derrotada—, e irreverente.

Ayari le sonrió con un cinismo encantador mientras salía de la habitación. Volvió a meter la cabeza al cuarto un segundo después.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo te sucedió frente a la cafetería —dijo serio por completo—. No me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Lo sé —aceptó ella.

Cuando él asintió en silencio y volvió a desaparecer, Amy se quedó más concentrada en los cambios de humor de Ayari que en analizar el territorio masculino.

.

Tenía que aceptar que, desde hacía días, no tomaba sus responsabilidades con la misma seriedad que antes. La forma en que se había separado de Nefrite aún invadía sus pensamientos. Se recriminaba el haber actuado de esa forma, se justificaba, y trataba de guardar eso en la parte más oscura y alejada de su mente. Poco servía mientras volvía una y otra vez a la escena que recordaba en su casa, a la escena que imaginaba en la calle.

No podía sentirse peor por ella misma. Pero aún salía a patrullar la ciudad con las chicas como debía hacer… con las chicas, menos Rei.

La sacerdotisa había estado… evasiva con ellas. Y cuando decía "evasiva" se refería a que ni siquiera contestaba el comunicador que ligaba a todas las guardianas. Sólo le había tomado un segundo —tras recordar que ella también había encontrado a Jedite— el darse cuenta que Rei vivía un drama sentimental propio.

Quería gritar, quería descargar los sentimientos de rabia, recriminación y decepción que tenía hacia ella misma. Pero no había aparecido ningún enemigo, ningún malo o alguna persona que hiciera algo en contra de la ley; y eso era todo lo podía esperar cuando necesitaba algo de la vida. Le llovía ironía.

Tal vez fuera mejor así. Con ese estado tan alterado en el que había quedado, probablemente se sobrepasaría con aquel que se cruzara en el camino. De nuevo.

Llegó al parque Juuban como en cada guardia y, para su sorpresa, ésta vez fue la primera en llegar.

Aguzó el oído y la mirada mientras volteaba alrededor. No sabía si esperaría a las chicas o si sólo les llamaría para decirles que no había encontrado peligro alguno. La verdad era que no quería llegar a una casa vacía, a una en la que se había peleado con él; pero tampoco se sentía con ánimo alguno para rondar por la ciudad, se sentía sin energía y más apática que nunca antes en su vida.

Aún sola en el parque, se dio el lujo de recordar su pasado más lejano. No recodaba haberse sentido tan falta de… espíritu, nunca antes. Ni siquiera cuando había luchado contra enemigos del espacio exterior, o cuando se enfermaba de aquella forma que la dejaba con energía eléctrica para repartir en forma de toques. Tal vez sólo con aquella planta del invernadero de _Tellu_ … Pero nunca antes, después o durante una batalla. Sólo cuando él la había recordado en la cueva del Polo Norte, justo antes que Metallia matara a Nefrite de nuevo, sólo en ese momento había sentido su interior completo destrozarse y desmoronarse; comenzando por su corazón hasta llegar a sus ojos, que lo hicieron con lágrimas amargas. Fue él, con la última fuerza de su presencia, quien le había devuelto fuerza para continuar, a pesar de que no lo hiciera a su lado.

Así de enamorada estaba de él. Lo extrañaba ese tanto.

Y ella lo había atacado, dejando marcado el ataque en la piel de su cuello. No es que no quisiera verlo y estar a su lado; era que no podía hacerlo.

Deprimida una vez más por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando las chicas llegaron a su lado. Cuando las notó, con Luna tras Mercury y Artemis tras Venus, Venus la saludó con una sonrisa brillante y teñida con la burla de un conocimiento que creía tener.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando? —preguntó Venus jovial.

—No lo creo —respondió sencillamente.

—Oh, buu —abucheó ella con buen humor—. No sabes lo que estoy pensando —rezongó.

—Ni tú lo que yo.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Mercury aún con su computadora en las manos.

—No —respondió concisa.

—La ciudad ha estado tranquila durante este tiempo —completó Artemis—. Pero no podemos bajar la guardia, guardianas.

Mercury deshizo su transformación. La siguió Jupiter y Venus fue la última en volver a su apariencia de civil.

—Lo sabemos, Artemis —dijo Minako con un suspiro de cansancio—. Por eso seguimos patrullando. Ahora que nuestros deberes nocturnos terminaron, estoy preocupada por Rei —comenzó Minako para sus amigas—. Sé que todas necesitamos tiempo para volver a adaptarnos a los Reyes Celestiales, pero no es característico de Rei pasar tanto tiempo encerrada, ni siquiera en el templo.

—No responde siquiera el comunicador para emergencias —dijo Amy mientras cerraba el accesorio que parecía un reloj en su muñeca.

—Vamos para allá —dijo Makoto animada por tener algo en qué distraerse.

—Yo compro el helado —dijo terminó Minako con un tono casi emocionado.

Con esa nota alegre en la voz de la líder, las chicas caminaron hacia el templo Hikawa con sus consejeros y compañeros tras sus tobillos.

.

A pesar de la hora en la que llegaban, el abuelo de Rei las dejó pasar con apenas un comentario de agradecimiento porque se preocuparan por su nieta. Minako le pidió permiso para entrar a la cocina y —tras recibirlo afablemente—, salió con cucharas, platos y todas las armas que creía necesarias para atacar esos seis litros de helado que había comprado. Makoto se abstuvo de entrar con Minako y eso fue lo que alertó a Amy de que a ella le sucedía algo. Makoto era, siempre, la primera en entrar a las cocinas; la primera en consolar al resto con un alimento en el que depositaba su cariño y afecto. Siendo que esta vez había rehuido de la pieza, Amy se imaginaba que Makoto necesitaba conservar algo de ese cariño y ese afecto para ella misma; lo que significaba: su amiga más valiente estaba deprimida. Y, aunque no podía imaginar el porqué, temía que fuera por algo como lo que ella misma había pasado.

Armadas hasta los dientes con helado, nueces, chocolate y cualquier cosa mala para la dieta; las tres entraron al cuarto de Rei como si esperaran darle una sorpresa. La sorpresa fue para ellas: Rei no estaba en su cama.

Apenas viéndose entre todas fueron al segundo lugar del templo en el que podrían encontrar a la sacerdotisa: el oratorio. Esta vez no tuvieron problema en encontrarla. Ella se encontraba frente al fuego sagrado, con las manos unidas al frente y sumida en una meditación profunda.

Minako detuvo a las chicas cuando intentaron ir hacia ella. Desde sus vidas pasadas, ella había aprendido que interrumpir a la sacerdotisa en meditaciones era un riesgo para la salud. Esperó a que ella terminara; sabía que Rei había podido sentir su presencia —como siempre— y ya sabría que la estaban esperando.

Fue cuando ella comenzó a hablar, con lo que apenas comenzaba a recordar como el idioma antiguo de los marcianos, que tiró la precaución por una ventana mental. Se lanzó a su amiga para sacarla de aquello que ya no era una meditación, ni un trance.

La sacudió para despertarla sin que surtiera efecto. La apartó del fuego sagrado jalándola por el brazo, pero la sacerdotisa seguía llamando… hablando con algo en el antiguo leguaje de la que había sido. Sin saber qué hacer para despertarla, miró en derredor para encontrar algo —de preferencia algo que no le generara una contusión a ninguna de ellas— y su mirada se posó en el helado.

Fuego y hielo.

Aunque tirarle un litro de helado en la cabeza se le ocurrió en un segundo, decidió hacer algo menos… doloroso. Para ella —cuando Rei despertara y se encontrara bañada en lácteos con alta concentración de azúcar—.

—Mercury —ordenó apenas dándole una mirada a Amy—, congela este lugar.

Amy reaccionó de inmediato. Se transformó y, un instante después, a la voz de " _Mercury Aqua Mist_ ", la temperatura del oratorio comenzó a descender peligrosamente.

Mercury enfocó la fuerza de su poder en Rei. O, mejor dicho, en el lazo que se formaba con los poderes del fuego que invocaba ahora.

Rei dejó de hablar en aquella lengua y comenzó a temblar mientras pronunciaba algo sin voz, como si sufriera. Mercury relajó la intensidad de su poder y la elevó ante una nueva orden de Minako.

Cuando Rei abrió los ojos, Minako dio la orden para que Mercury se detuviera y corrió a la sacerdotisa. Minako sufrió en cuanto vio las ojeras en el pálido rostro de su amiga. Suspiró aliviada en cuanto supo que habían llegado a tiempo.

—¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí? —preguntó Rei con voz débil.

Sólo cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigas la rodeaban, y la preocupación en sus rostros, volvió a la realidad.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó antes de voltear al fuego sagrado.

Al ver la flama reducida, intentó acercarse para avivarla. Minako la detuvo. Rei la encaró con una mirada fiera.

—Estabas hablando en Alto Marciano, el antiguo lenguaje de tu planeta natal —dijo Minako con su voz más seria.

—Pero, yo… —titubeó Rei confundida y perdiendo la fiereza de su mirada y de sus emociones.

—Te vez muy mal, Rei —avisó Amy, de nuevo en ropa de civil.

—¿Hace cuanto estás frente al fuego? —inquirió Makoto.

—Apenas un par de horas —respondió.

—¿Un par de horas? —repitió Minako con tono de no creerle—. No nos has respondido en días.

—Exageras de nuevo —desestimó ella intentando ponerse de pie.

Las piernas de Rei no la sostuvieron cuando intentó ponerse de pie, pero los brazos de Minako la detuvieron en su caída.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Rei, al fin temiendo las palabras de sus amigas.

—Es domingo —respondió Amy.

Si se podía, Rei palideció aún más. Ella había terminado con Kazuma el martes, había meditado por horas, había dormido y había vuelto ante el fuego sagrado el miércoles. ¿Dónde habían quedado cuatro días de su vida? Cinco, se corrigió al ver el cielo nocturno.

—Tranquila —dijo Makoto acercándose a ambas para tomar a Rei de brazos de Minako.

Rei se dejó ayudar, Minako se alejó y las cuatro volvieron a la habitación de su amiga. Todas en completo silencio. Luna y Artemis se metieron con ellas a la habitación, asustados por la estampa de la sacerdotisa y esperando que alguien les explicara qué había sucedido.

Makoto ayudó a Rei a entrar a la cama y casi deseaba que su amiga cayera rendida por el sueño. Minako tenía otros planes.

—Quiero entender que intentabas meditar, ¿qué viste en el fuego? —preguntó sin delicadeza la líder.

Rei tragó con fuerza, se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentada y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Sombras —dijo sin voz.

—¿Sombras? —preguntó Minako sin ver cómo Amy y Makoto se tensaban ante la mención y se acercaban más a la cama de Rei. Artemis fue quién no perdió detalle de las reacciones de ellas.

—Vi sombras en el fuego —comenzó Rei—. No parecían ser enemigos, no me hacían sentir que de ellos emanara la negatividad de la oscuridad. Al principio sólo parecía como si fueran otras personas; personas que conoceríamos si seguíamos vidas separadas las unas de las otras. Como un vaticinio a un futuro probable. Después se sintieron como si esas sombras quisieran separarnos; como si esas personas probables de un futuro diferente nos llamaran para que las buscáramos.

—¿Los Reyes Celestiales? —preguntó Amy.

Rei negó con la cabeza mientras Artemis erizaba el pelo de su espalda un tanto ante la mención de ellos. Iba a comenzar a soltar improperios contra ellos cuando Luna lo calló con las uñas. Ella también estaba pendiente de la conversación de las guardianas.

—No lo creo —respondió a Amy—. Comencé a verlas en el fuego después que Jedite llegara al templo. Como si su llegada hubiera desatado ese futuro diferente; pero… —su voz se había comenzado a apagar mientras sacaba a Kazuma al tema.

—Pero qué —la apresuró Minako preocupada.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —dijo débilmente, cerrando los ojos como si el recuerdo le causara dolor—. Kazuma también dijo que me veía rara cuando me vio meditar.

—¿Rara? —gruñó Makoto sabiendo la clase de pasado que su amiga había tenido—. ¡Ese cretino!

Rei sonrió ante el exabrupto de su amiga.

—No en ese aspecto. Dijo que me veía… ida.

—Seguramente por estar recordando el hablar de la realeza en Marte —explicó Minako.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Amy.

—Rei —interrumpió Artemis con una piedra en el estómago—. ¿Recitabas mantras o hablabas con el fuego? —preguntó con un tono grave.

—Recitaba mantras —respondió de inmediato.

—Hablaba con el fuego —respondió Minako al mismo tiempo que Rei.

—No empieces también, Minako —se quejó Rei volteando los ojos al techo—. Ya lo discutí una vez con alguien, y estaba recitando mantras.

—¿Qué mantra recitabas? —preguntó Artemis.

En ese punto, la sacerdotisa dudó su respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar el ritmo del mantra, pero no pudo.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo evitando ver a Artemis.

Artemis cerró los ojos, tragó con fuerza y perdió la fuerza en las patas que lo detenían de pie.

—Artemis, no —avisó Luna débilmente.

—Estabas hablando con el fuego, Rei. Estabas perdiendo tu humanidad —dijo Artemis al fin y a pesar de los intentos de Luna—. Estabas invocando tu lazo con los Antiguos del Reino de Marte para fundirte con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas, Artemis? —preguntó Makoto extrañada.

—La bendición de sus planetas es esa —continuó con severidad su entrenador de ataño—. Están ligadas a los Antiguos de los antiguos Reinos. Sus poderes de Scouts vienen de ellos y a ellos se unen cuando mueren. Aunque pueden optar por fusionarse con ellos, dando la vida para ello, cuando… es la única opción.

—¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho eso, Artemis? —espetó Minako seria.

Artemis volteó la mirada para evitar la de ella. No quería responder que era por el miedo que tenía a perderlas de nuevo.

—Porque siempre hay otra salida —respondió Luna—. La Reina Serenity siempre quiso eso para ustedes; siempre quiso que tuvieran las posibilidades que no llevan a sus muertes. Nunca quiso que supieran que podían… elegir el camino que ella eligió al final.

—¿Eso fue lo que sentí? —preguntó Amy en voz baja—. Cuando morí en el Milenio de Plata, sentí una explosión de frío que se concentraba en mi cuerpo. Cuando liberé aquello morí, aunque… esta vez haya visto a Zoisite matarme… —Amy se detuvo como si no hubiera querido pronunciar esas palabras—. Olvídenlo.

—¿También fuiste atacada por las sombras? —preguntó Makoto sorprendida.

Amy asintió en silencio y sintió las miradas de Makoto y de Rei sobre ella. Cuando les devolvió la mirada, supo que ellas también habían sido atacadas.

—Estaba con… Zoisite —acotó.

—Yo con Nefrite —cerró los ojos con dolor ante el recuerdo.

Amy entrecerró los ojos por esa pieza de nueva información. Miró a la sacerdotisa en cama y sólo pudo preocuparse.

—Rei, ¿estabas con Jedite? —preguntó con sospecha.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Chicas, ¿de qué hablan? —interrumpió Minako confundida y mirando con resentimiento a un Artemis callado por primera.

—Creo que son esas sombras que Rei ve en el fuego las que nos atacaron cuando estábamos con los Reyes Celestiales —explicó Amy—. Rei —volvió a ella—, ¿será que nos quieren separar de ellos de nuevo?

—En mis primeras meditaciones tenía la sensación de separación; pero Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Usagi también eran parte de ello.

—¿Por qué a mí no me han atacado? —soltó Minako con un tono que parecía de furiosa envidia. No es que estuviera envidiosa de las chicas, quería que las cosas esas la atacaran a ella para darles una paliza y que aprendieran a no meterse con ella y con sus amigas.

Sus tres amigas la voltearon a ver con sorpresa y un ligero atisbo de conmiseración.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ofendida—. Quiero darles una paliza —terminó con naturalidad.

—No es algo lindo —comenzó Makoto sosegada—. Usaron mis peores recuerdos… y los mezclaron con cosas que no pasaron. Hicieron de una pesadilla un completo tormento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Luna preocupada.

—Reviví mi muerte en el Milenio de Plata, eso era la pesadilla —confesó Makoto.

—¿Qué fue el tormento? —preguntó Minako tragando saliva mientras recordaba su propia muerte.

Makoto cerró los ojos para revivir aquello con la misma crueldad como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

—Nefrite apareció en el Milenio de Plata y, él… —se le cortó la voz mientras cerraba la mano en un puño sobre su cuello—. Él me asfixió a pisotones.

Rei y Amy soltaron un aspaviento de dolor. Cada una recordaba cómo había sido muerta por el Caballero en su propia alucinación.

Minako no se perdió el sonido de sufrimiento de sus amigas. Volteó a verlas y entendió que cada una de ellas había vivido algo parecido y diferente al mismo tiempo. Se enfureció. Nunca le había gustado que hirieran a sus amigas.

—Me las van a pagar —dijo Minako fríamente, sintiendo que su aura de pelea rebosaba en su cuerpo—. Voy a destruir esas cosas —terminó poniéndose de pie.

—Tenemos que hablar con el resto de las chicas, Minako —la detuvo Amy—. Si tú estás con Kunzite y no te han atacado… Si a ellas, sin estar con un Rey Celestial, las han atacado…

—¡Setsuna! —gritó Minako aún de pie—. ¡Setsuna!

—Basta, Minako —ordenó Artemis—. No vas a pedirle que abra la puerta del tiempo, ¿verdad?

Minako volteó al gato y la mirada de Venus brilló en las profundidades azules de la chica de 19 años en la que se había convertido aquella pequeña que había conocido hacía tanto y hacía tan poco tiempo al mismo tiempo.

Minako se transformó.

—¡Sailor Pluto, tu líder te llama! —ordenó con severidad.

Pero la guardiana de Plutón no apareció.

Venus rabió. Se marchó de la habitación sin controlar su temperamento. Con un suspiro, Rei se levantó de la cama y las tres chicas siguieron a su líder.

La alcanzaron justo antes que comenzara a teletransportarse a dónde estuviera la guardiana del tiempo.

—Basta, Venus —ordenó Rei tibiamente desde su posición de segunda al mando.

Todas allí sabían, y recordaban a la perfección, lo hostil que Venus podía llegar a ser cuando sus seres queridos eran atacados; y ni una vida diferente había logrado cambiar eso en ella.

—No puedes ordenarle cometer tabú —terminó Rei.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Venus mirando a sus amigas.

Sintiendo una punzada de vergüenza por su reacción, Venus deshizo su transformación. Se quedó mirando el piso con los puños apretados a sus costados.

—Pero odio que hayan sido lastimadas, y de esa forma… Yo… debería poder protegerlas.

Makoto fue la primera en acercarse a Minako y darle un abrazo para tranquilizar las emociones revueltas de la guardiana. Todas ellas eran demasiado duras consigo mismas. Así se lo dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Amy y Rei abrazaron a las dos primeras con fuerza.

Cuando sintieron dos pares más de brazos a su alrededor, todas ellas saltaron del susto.

—¿Abrazo grupal? —soltó con sarcasmo una mujer alta, de cabello corto y con sonrisa de Casanova.

—¡Haruka! —gritó Makoto sorprendida.

—¡Michiru! —se sorprendió Amy también.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Michiru elegantemente y con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Rei también sorprendida.

—Debería decir que meter algo de sentido común en nuestra líder —comenzó Haruka con su seguridad casi arrogante—, pero alguien lo hizo antes que yo.

—No seas tan dura —la regañó Michiru logrando que Haruka hiciera un mohín que sólo hacía con ella—. Setsuna nos pidió que viniéramos.

Minako se ruborizó profusamente y clavó la mirada en el piso mientras balbuceaba un par de disculpas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Michiru tranquilamente mientras la reconfortaba con una mano en su hombro—. Ella no está enojada, pero no puede seguir tu orden. Nos mandó para ayudar.

(À suivre)


	28. Act X

Act. X

Mientras Amy resumía el problema, hablaba de las sombras, de los ataques, de la manipulación de los recuerdos de sus muertes y del dolor al que habían sido sujetas, Artemis se alejó de las guardianas. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luna lo siguió.

Sentada a su lado, la que una vez había sido consejera de la Reina más poderosa del Sistema Solar, se quedó en silencio respetando los pensamientos de su par.

—Yo… —comenzó Artemis sólo para volver a sumirse en el silencio.

—Tú hiciste lo que creíste necesario. Tampoco yo les dije la verdadera envergadura de sus poderes —concedió ella.

—Debí haber confiado en ellas. En Mina… En Venus.

—Y no las tendríamos aquí con nosotros —explicó consolándolo—. Si se entregan a sus elementos… ni el cristal de Plata las hubiera podido traer de vuelta. Sabes que ellas lo habrían hecho para derrotar a Metallia, a Galaxia… a cualquiera de los enemigos que derrotaron de otra forma.

—Y al no hacerlo, pusieron en peligro a la Princesa, Luna —dijo él, aborreciéndose por completo—. Aunque ellas estén aquí ahora, yo las traicioné. Y traicioné a la Reina Serenity.

—No la traicionaste, Artemis. Tomaste la misma decisión que ella tomó: proteger a las guardianas de ellas mismas. Derrotaron a cada enemigo con la fuerza de sus corazones; no con la fuerza de sus elementos. Eso es lo que la Reina Serenity siempre quiso de ellas.

Pero las palabras de la consejera no sirvieron para calmar la silenciosa recriminación que él se lanzaba una y otra vez.

.

Amy terminó de hablar con Haruka y Michiru diciendo algunas conjeturas que se atrevió a hacer en el momento. Haruka asintió en silencio con el final de la explicación.

—Podemos decirles que no es un enemigo del espacio exterior. Tras derrotar a Galaxia, Sailor Moon dejó el universo en relativa paz.

—El problema es que tampoco hay alteraciones dentro del sistema solar interno —dijo Minako; todas la voltearon a ver así de rápido—. ¿Qué? Artemis y yo hemos estado vigilando desde el centro de comando —explicó como si necesitara justificarse.

—Creí que estabas muy ocupada en tus citas con Kunzite —se burló Makoto tibiamente.

Minako sonrió dulcemente.

—Nunca dejaría que un hombre me apartara de mis deberes. Y, además, compartimos misiones; él entiende —dijo sencillamente.

—Si no es un enemigo del espacio exterior y no es uno del sistema solar interno —dijo Haruka llanamente—, sólo puede localizarse en el planeta. Mina-chan, no intentes forzar a Pluto para saber cosas del futuro y Rei —dijo abrazándola—, si no puedes dormir, eres bienvenida en mi cama.

Michiru apartó a Haruka de Rei y la miró duramente. Haruka le sonrió de esa forma que resultaba devastadora y su compañera suspiró resignada.

—Nosotros vamos al centro de comando para concentrar la búsqueda en el planeta —anunció Artemis antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse.

Cuando Artemis se alejó unos pasos, su oído escuchó el timbre del celular de Mina y a ella saludando a Kunzite. Se detuvo en su carrera y observó a Luna, quién lo veía a él.

—Adelántate. Tengo algo que hacer —dijo antes de cambiar la dirección de sus saltos.

Luna vio marchar a Artemis y suspiró. No sabía quién se parecía a quién, si Minako a Artemis o Artemis a Minako.

.

Artemis vio la inconfundible estampa de Kunzite caminando tensamente. Los recuerdos del Caballero le llegaron a la mente tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Tanto bueno como malo, el Caballero no le había causado una especial animadversión hasta dejarse engañar por Metallia. Ni siquiera el que se metiera en su entrenamiento le había pateado en las patas como su debilidad ante la oscuridad.

Y un hombre así ¿quería estar cerca de Venus? No. Él no lo aceptaba.

Pero Venus y Minako ya lo habían aceptado de vuelta, en su vida y en su corazón. Y poco podía hacer él para evitarlo. Después de todo, era la felicidad de Minako.

Artemis le cortó el paso a Kunzite usando su apariencia humana. Notó los ojos de Kunzite entrecerrarse con una amenaza y le devolvió la actitud desagradable.

—Kunzite —saludó como si quisiera maldecir su nombre.

—Tú debes ser Artemis —devolvió—; si mis recuerdos no me fallan.

—No voy a evitar que Mina esté cerca de ti, pero si vuelves a lastimarla… arrancaré partes vitales de tu anatomía.

—Antes de lastimarla de nuevo, yo mismo me corto partes vitales de mi anatomía, consejero. Pero —lo tomó por el cuello de aquella ropa tan rara y jaló al tipo hasta tenerlo a un palmo de la cara—, será mejor que yo no me entere que la has privado de nuevo de su derecho básico a sentir dolor, o que la usaste de nuevo como un arma para completar una misión, o yo haré que tu debilidad salga por cada molécula de tu cuerpo.

Se quedaron mirando, con furia, unos segundos más. Sólo les faltaba gruñirse.

—Y, ahora, si me disculpas —dijo aventándolo hacia atrás mientras lo liberaba—. Tengo que reunirme con Venus. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Fuera por la furia del reclamo en esos ojos acero o por la vehemencia de la amenaza —y no por la amenaza misma—, Artemis no devolvió un golpe. Ambos hombres querían a la misma mujer, de formas diferentes, pero ambos la querían y deseaban lo mejor para ella. Sólo el darse cuenta de esa verdad en el otro hombre, lo detuvo de atacarlo.

Queriendo creerle que también tuviera las mejores intenciones para Mina, Artemis tuvo que recordarse cuántas veces le había fallado él a ella. No sólo había sido el ocultarle —A Venus y al resto de las guardianas— la envergadura total de sus poderes, no sólo había sido tratar a la pequeña princesa de Venus como un arma para una misión quitándole partes básicas de su infancia —como ahora sabía había hecho—; también había sido un mal compañero de batalla cuando la había prevenido de encontrar su cristal ante las batallas con _Black Moon Circus_. Por ella, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo una vez más, y aceptar que el hombre —frente a él en esos momentos—, sólo le había fallado a Venus una vez… y, aunque abrazar la oscuridad había sido una afrenta tan grande como todas las que él había hecho juntas, Kunzite era tan honorable como él, guerrero del planeta Mau y entrenador de las guardianas planetarias. Kunzite y él se parecían demasiado.

Suprimiendo un escalofrío por haberse dado cuenta de ese parecido, Artemis hubiera bufado de estar en su forma felina.

—Mina derrama una lágrima más por tu culpa —repitió su amenaza—, y tú vas a desear no haber vuelto a la vida —terminó mientras daba media vuelta para volver a sus propios deberes—. Minako y las chicas están en el templo Hikawa —soltó con resignación mientras lo veía por sobre su hombro. Dicho aquello, volvió a su forma felina y se marchó corriendo.

Kunzite vio al gato blanco perderse en la noche y cerró los ojos con fuerza; relajó los puños en los que sus manos se habían convertido y exhaló esperando librarse de la furia remanente. No necesitaba que ese gato entrometido le recordara sus peores momentos.

Lo único que rescataba al desagradable felino era el cariño que le tenía a Venus. En eso era en lo único que ambos podrían coincidir alguna vez.

Y, sin embargo, la mascota de Minako le había dicho dónde encontrarla… aunque él ya hubiera sido enterado del paradero de Venus, por ella misma. Tuvo que ofrecerle al gato una sonrisa de lado, como algún tipo de agradecimiento. No se había interpuesto entre ellos.

A pocos pasos de la entrada del templo de Mars, Akinori se detuvo al ver una sombra sospechosa entre la oscuridad. Sus peores consideraciones se estrellaron en la parte más inmediata de su cerebro e invocó silenciosamente su poder. Lo dejó activo en su palma derecha, pero no lo materializó. Recordaba que esa era una de las técnicas sigilosas que Jedite usaba en el tiempo del Imperio de la Tierra, y tomaría prestada la carta de ataque del Caballero y espía del Príncipe para atacar aquello que podía herir a Venus.

Estando a algunos pasos de aquella sombra, ésta se volvió a él con sorpresa y la luz artificial de la calle hizo imposible que siguiera pensando en aquella figura como una sombra. Los ojos del hombre, abiertos con sorpresa, reflejaban la misma incredulidad que él sentía.

Al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo no había imaginado que así se dieran las cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa inconfundible.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akinori afablemente. Como si saludara a un viejo amigo.

—Esperando a mi mujer —respondió él algo enfurruñado.

Akinori se divirtió ligeramente con el estado de ánimo del otro. Nefrite nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara dominar por emociones en respecto a las féminas, al grado tal que nunca parecía tener más sentimientos hacia ellas que por un par de noches.

—¿Una mujer te dejó esperando? —se burló en buena lid.

Lo siguiente que lo sorprendió en la noche fue ver al Caballero sonrojarse ante la pequeña —ínfima, en realidad— burla.

—La seguí —confesó Nefrite con reticencia—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —se defendió entonces.

Kunzite le respondió con una muda mueca de sarcasmo. Nefrite tuvo a bien voltear al piso con aire incómodo; al parecer había comprendido las palabras que él mismo había dicho.

—Esa mujer tuya, ¿es Jupiter? —preguntó casi completamente seguro. El que Nefrite lo hubiera reconocido al verlo le había indicado claramente que el hombre ya había recuperado sus recuerdos del pasado; sólo quería saber qué tantos de éstos tenía.

—Nunca ha habido otra —respondió Nefrite con vehemencia.

Kunzite conocía bien esa respuesta. No porque el Caballero le hubiera dado ésta misma con otra mujer, o con multitud; sino porque era la misma que él había sentido en cada fibra de su ser al estar con Venus.

Estas palabras de Nefrite le llevaron de vuelta al Imperio, de vuelta a las paredes del castillo y a las noches que lo había atrapado saliendo de habitaciones de mujeres; a las noches que había salido del castillo a encontrar a otras. Cómo había cambiado justo al regresar de ese mes en el Milenio de Plata.

—Desde que conocí a Jupiter, todas las demás palidecieron en comparación —dijo ante el silencio del otro, como si necesitara justificarse—. Si jugué con otras fue para darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que Jupiter vale.

Comprendió al Caballero en ese justo momento. Él había buscado y buscado, y buscado, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

—Entonces vamos —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al templo—. Tengo una idea de lo que las está atacando.

Ante ese comentario, vio a Nefrite tensarse por completo. Kunzite cerró los ojos con un fastidio impropio de él. Esa reacción en el otro le decía que Jupiter había sido atacada como Amy, que Nefrite sabía del ataque y que él tampoco había logrado contrarrestar el ataque. Siendo así, la situación sólo se volvía cada vez más peligrosa.

Habiendo dado dos pasos en su camino, notó que el otro no lo seguía.

—¿Qué? —volteó para apresurarlo.

—Ella… no me habla en este momento —admitió él, rojo hasta las orejas.

Kunzite se fastidió del drama ajeno así de rápido y suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó más como reclamo que por un interés real en saber.

Cuando Nefrite tuvo a bien quedarse callado, Kunzite suspiró de nuevo y lo empujó para retomar el corto camino que les quedaba por andar.

.

Aún temiendo por las posibilidades que Ayari y Amy habían barajeado con respecto al ataque, y sabiendo que tenía que evitar Venus fuera atacada, Kunzite no se esperaba encontrar a las guardianas reunidas. Sí, Venus le había dicho que estaban en templo Hikawa, pero esperaba ver únicamente a su novia y a la sacerdotisa.

Se acercó a las mujeres reunidas, todas formando un círculo como si estuvieran pendientes del centro.

—¿El planeta las atacó? No lo puedo creer —sentenció Venus indignada—. No hemos hecho más que salvarlo una y otra vez.

—Nunca dije que el planeta fuera el culpable de los ataques —se defendió una mujer alta de cabello corto.

—Temo que sea ese el caso, Venus —interrumpió Kunzite mientras todas las miradas se fijaban en él.

—¿Tú quién eres? —gruñó la mujer alta, tensa de inmediato y lista para atacar.

—Kunzite, Caballero del Príncipe Endymion —gruñó también listo para defenderse del ataque.

La mujer aquella entornó los ojos con llana desconfianza y sólo fue hasta que Amy la tranquilizó con un toque en el brazo que aquella mujer pareció detener su ataque.

—Y creo saber qué atacó a Mercury.

La mujer aquella volvió a tensarse en su lugar, ésta vez también lo hizo la segunda a la que no reconocía.

—Ellos son Kunzite y Nefrite —interrumpió Venus poniéndose frente a la mujer y dándole a él la espalda. Entonces volteó a él—. Ellas son Haruka y Michiru; Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Protectoras del Sistema Solar de aquellos ataques que provienen del universo exterior.

—¿Las cuatro guerreras solitarias? —preguntó Kunzite con palpable sorpresa y un grado de respeto. Incluso en el Imperio de la Tierra se supo de la fuerza de aquellos Reinos, y se temía ante las princesas de éstos.

—Guardianas —corrigió Amy amablemente.

Kunzite asintió una vez ante la corrección, aunque no hubiera apartado los ojos de aquellas dos.

—Su reputación las precede —ofreció con cortesía.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes —soltó Haruka agresivamente.

—Haruka —reprendió Michiru de inmediato—. Modales, por favor.

La princesa de Neptuno se acercó hasta ellos con paso calmo y elegante y ofreció una ligera reverencia.

—Caballero —saludó también—. Dijo que es el planeta el que ataca a las jóvenes guardianas, no un enemigo proveniente de éste. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Es lo que temo —respondió a la mujer pero sin apartar su mirada de Venus—. El planeta, como ente vivo, está en movimiento.

—¿Esas cosas son el planeta, Kunzite? —preguntó Nefrite a su espalda mientras tomaba un lugar en el círculo que se había roto y comenzado a formarse de nuevo, ahora para incluirlos a ellos.

Makoto, que trataba de recuperar el hilo de la conversación, se encontró más pendiente de la llegada de Nefrite que de lo que se decía. Se alejó un paso de él intentando ser discreta y uno más mientras se forzaba a dejar de pensar en él y prestar atención a la conversación actual.

—El planeta ha estado… intranquilo —dijo Akinori en cambio—. Desde hace unas semanas ha comenzado a desarrollar más actividad que antes. Cuando lo noté no pude evitar recordar las palabras de la reina Serenity cuando hablaba del nacimiento de Metallia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —lo enfrentó Venus ásperamente.

—Ella nos habló de cómo el Sol se comportaba extraño y que de éste nació la oscuridad que fue nombrada Metallia. No puedo estar seguro de lo que digo pero, siento al planeta Tierra comportarse… extraño.

—¿Puedes sentir el planeta como lo hace Mamoru? —soltó Amy impresionada.

—¿Mamoru? —devolvió Kunzite con una ceja levantada.

—Endymion —explicó Venus cortante.

—El Príncipe Endymion —corrigió él hoscamente a Venus por la familiaridad con la que nombraba al Príncipe. Vio los ojos de su novia entrecerrarse en una advertencia y él devolvió el gesto.

—Todos podemos, en mayor o menor medida —respondió Nefrite interrumpiendo la riña entre los líderes. Si después se cortaban la garganta entre ellos por las correctas formas de llamar a la realeza o no, no era su problema; pero, mientras hubiera algo que ponía a Makoto en peligro, el derramamiento de sangre entre esos dos tendría que esperar—. Al ser nombrados Caballeros por el Príncipe, él nos legó una parte de sus habilidades.

—Y dices que has sentido el planeta… extraño —siguió Rei hacia Kunzite.

—Sí —respondió apartando la mirada de la de Venus para enfocarse en la sacerdotisa.

—Entonces, ¿Helios podría ayudarnos? —preguntó Makoto y supo que hablar había sido un error cuando Nefrite la volteó a ver. Cuando él se vio con la intención de acercarse a ella, Makoto se alejó un poco más intentando fingir que caminaba para pensar—. Helios es el sacerdote de Elysion, podría saber lo que le pasa al planeta —explicó de inmediato—. Podrían llamarlo, si tienen parte del poder de Mamoru.

Kunzite negó en silencio, sintiéndose derrotado de antemano.

—Esa no fue una de las habilidades legadas. Sólo el Príncipe pudo comunicarse con Elysion; en todo caso nosotros, y Jedite específicamente, morimos antes de averiguar más de ese lugar.

—Necesitamos la cabeza de todos en esto —avisó Nefrite viendo al líder—. El Príncipe podría ayudarnos con la parte de Elysion.

Kunzite cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara con desesperación.

—El Príncipe está con su princesa, Nefrite —avisó por si el otro no podía imaginarse el porqué su Príncipe no había aparecido frente a ellos aún después de ellos encontrar a las guardianas; o porqué las guardianas no estaban tras su princesa y aún así se veían tranquilas y relajadas.

—Oh —fue toda la respuesta que Nefrite pudo articular y sus ojos se detuvieron una vez más en la mujer de cabello castaño, mirada caoba y el poder de manejar el rayo.

Amy se apresuró a marcar un número en su teléfono. Le parecía una buena idea el llamar a cuantos más Caballeros se pudiera y Ayari era uno de ellos. Esperó dos tonos antes que él contestara.

—Ayari —soltó como saludo—. Estamos en el templo Hikawa —comenzó a decir sólo para notar las miradas y las expresiones que el resto le lanzaban. Se puso roja de inmediato y, mientras veía la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Akinori y la mirada provocadora de Minako, tartamudeó un poco en su siguiente frase—. Dijeron "todos" —se defendió ante la mirada de Minako.

No necesitó más que una mirada para reconocer las sonrisas conocedoras de Haruka y Michiru y de inmediato se sintió expuesta. Se alejó unos pasos de todos para poder prestar atención a la voz al otro lado de la línea y poder resumirle la situación mientras le pedía que fuera.

(À suivre)


	29. Act XI

Act. XI

Encontró el momento justo para acercarse a Makoto cuando el Zoisite de esta época llegó al templo. Cuando las presentaciones fueron hechas entre las princesas de Urano y Neptuno y él comenzó una plática con Kunzite, vio que su mujer estaba distraída con la llegada de aquel. Entre celos y recuerdos de algo parecido, Nefrite no resistió más la distancia que Jupiter había puesto entre ellos.

Cuando Nefrite se acercó a ella, Makoto se alejó un par de pasos, ya sin importarle si se veían intencionados o no. No tenía que pensar demasiado para saber que él quería hablar con ella. Sabía, tan bien como él, que tenían un asunto pendiente. Pero ella no estaba preparada para él. No podía verlo aún; no podía encararlo después de lo que le había hecho. Tal vez nunca lo lograra pero, también, el pensar en separarse de él de nuevo… era doloroso. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo; a él y a lo que ella había hecho, pero no se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo en ese momento, no cuando había un nuevo enemigo en el horizonte y cuando…

Nefrite detuvo su escape tomándola por el brazo. Ella miró al suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a mirarlo.

—Sólo actué como Caballero al proteger a una persona; tú eres la más importante para mí —comenzó él con la voz sonándole desesperada—. Te juro que no conozco a esa mujer. Yo…

—Nefrite, para —suplicó ella casi divertida por lo que él implicaba con sus palabras.

—No. No puedo parar. No voy a parar. Me entregué a ti, te entregaste a mí —dijo desesperado y dominante—. Por favor, sé que soy un idiota, pero no me evites. Sólo tú… Eres la única de la que no puedo soportar que esté enojada conmigo.

Ella se sintió morir. En su esfuerzo por protegerse ella, había puesto esas palabras en labios de Kenji.

—Te lastimé, mientras yo era el peligro para otros —dijo mientras le rozaba las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello.

Kenji sintió el toque de Mako en su cuello y se relajó de inmediato. Todos los funestos pensamientos que había tenido desde aquel día se esfumaron con ese toque y con las palabras que lo absolvían en parte de sus miedos. Pero no de todos. Él la había querido proteger de ella misma y no lo había logrado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó en tono plano. Sólo después se dio cuenta que había sonado brusco incluso para él—. Te conozco mejor que pensar que fue un ataque. Eso no se sintió como un ataque, sino como una defensa.

Ella miró al piso, se mordió el labio inferior como para permanecer callada y así lo hizo.

Kenji se movió para quedar justo donde ella miraba.

—Te conozco, Jupiter. Sé que tú no harías esto —dijo mostrando las marcas en su cuello—. No lastimas a nadie salvo a tus enemigos. Pero tengo que insistir en mi pregunta, ¿qué te llevó a esto?

Ella cerró los ojos demasiado tarde, Kenji ya había visto éstos humedecerse por las lágrimas. Sin pensarlo un segundo, la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que ella huyera.

—Si a ti te lastima, yo necesito saberlo para poder hacer algo juntos. Si te está lastimando, quiero… necesito ser tu apoyo.

Cuando Kenji sintió que Mako le devolvía el abrazo se tranquilizó al fin. Si bien, cada músculo de la mujer entre sus brazos estaba en tensión, ella le estaba permitiendo acercarse de nuevo.

—Yo… era como si estuviera de nuevo en el Milenio de Plata —comenzó Makoto en un susurro—. Los terrestres entraron y estaban atacándonos. La Princesa y Endymion huían y el ejército terrestre se acercaba por nuestras espaldas. Me quedé atrás para detenerlos, para que ellos pudieran ponerse a salvo. Me encontré a Beryl —dijo llanamente—; ella me mató. Pero —se le cortó entonces la voz—, entre esas… sombras; a quién vi fue a ti. Tú me atacabas, tú me matabas —dijo cerrando las manos en puños tras la espalda de él. Se intentó separar del abrazo, pero él no la dejó; y en ese momento, no podía estar más agradecida con la resistencia que Nefrite mostraba. En verdad no quería separarse de él; quería volver a sentirse fuerte aunque tuviera que extraer algo de la fuerza que él tenía—. Estaba… desesperada. Sentía tus golpes en el cuerpo, en el cuello; sentía la rabia de la impotencia al no poder librarme de tu ataque —dijo recordando todo aquello—. Cuando desperté y te vi tan cerca; mi cabeza pensó que seguías matándome. Y te ataqué… y ataqué a Naru… y yo… soy peligrosa para los que me rodean. Creí que seguía atrapada en ese… en esa ilusión. Te veía protegerla, la veía a ella pero…

—No la estaba protegiendo a "ella" —se defendió Kenji separándola del abrazo sólo para que viera en sus ojos que no le mentía—. Trataba de salvar a un humano con buenas intenciones pero pésimo reconocimiento de las crisis.

—Yo lo sé —explicó ella con un atisbo de desesperación—. No es que la hubieras estado protegiendo… es que la tuvieras que proteger de mí —terminó con recriminación a ella misma—. Yo usé mi poder contra ella… contra ti.

Kenji le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y de allí a sus labios. La sintió relajarse ante el toque y destensar la quijada que mostraba la rabia que sentía. Se alejó de ella sólo un paso y sólo para poder tomarle la mano izquierda —justo aquella con la que le había marcado el cuello—. De inmediato le besó la punta de los dedos.

—Confía en mí. Confía en que tengo la fuerza no sólo como Caballero y hombre, sino como tu pareja. Te amo con tu valentía y tus temores, en tu fuerza y en tu debilidad. Antes que lastimarte me cortaría una mano y antes de permitir que te lastimes a ti misma voy a estar allí para detenerte.

—Eso es injusto para ti —espetó ella de inmediato—. Yo debería ser capaz de controlarme a mí misma. Yo debí detenerme antes de atacarte; ¡debí darme cuenta que aquella pesadilla era eso y no la realidad!

—¿No me has perdonado por ser General para Beryl? —preguntó él sonando dolido.

Eso sorprendió a Makoto. Por ese segundo después de la recriminación, ella había olvidado su propio drama sólo para intentar entender de dónde salía esa pregunta.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —afirmó ella—. Eso está olvidado y enterrado desde que apareciste de nuevo como el Nefrite del que me enamoré hace tanto; desde que venciste esa oscuridad pasada.

—Es lo mismo, Mako —dijo aliviado—. Tienes que perdonarte por haber caído en un engaño del enemigo.

—¿Cómo? —retó ella a media voz—, ¿si te perdono a ti, me tengo que perdonar a mí? —cuando, a toda respuesta, él le sonrió; ella le golpeó el hombro—. No es justo que me manipules así.

—Mi dama de Jupiter, mi guardiana, mi amada y mi amante —dijo poniendo su mano sobre aquella con la que lo había golpeado pero que aún no dejaba su hombro—. Sólo te pido que no seas tan dura con esta parte de mi alma —terminó mientras ponía sus manos unidas sobre el corazón de ella.

.

Ayari había dejado de escuchar algo que le interesara escuchar cuando ambos habían comenzado a hablar de cosas aburridas y dejado el tema del ataque de las sombras de lado. No sólo Amy había sido atacada por un Zoisite en aquella ilusión, Jupiter había sido atacada por un Nefrite.

Si lo que Amy le había resumido por teléfono era cierto, que no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, implicaba que la sacerdotisa lo había sido hecho por el Caballero restante. Y sólo le hacía falta recordar un poco el cómo se habían formado las parejas en el Imperio de la Tierra y como se habían formado las parejas en Tokio para darse cuenta que Mars había sido herida por el Caballero de la paciencia.

Esto lo obligaba a pensar de nuevo en las sombras como entes físicos. Al menos como una mezcla de físico e inmaterial. Porque él había visto aquella cosa que reptaba por la piel de Amy. Tenía que preguntarse si aquellas sombras eran una parte residual de los Caballeros tras haber sido Generales para Beryl o si eran algún tipo de doppelgänger malévolo; o si tenían otro origen y sólo tomaban la forma —en la mente de cada chica— que más les convenía para atacar a su enemigo, siendo así el ataque capaz de afectar la mente y el cuerpo. Aunque, al parecer, sólo las heridas de Amy habían traspasado el ámbito de la ilusión.

No queriendo dar eso por sentado, se acercó a la sacerdotisa. Nunca había sido especialmente cercano a ella; en tiempos antiguos habían convivido plácida pero frugalmente.

—Señorita Hino —llamó su atención de lo que estuviera viendo ella en el cielo nocturno.

—Llámame Rei, Zoisite. No hay necesidad de formalidades —contestó distraídamente.

—Rei —dijo con una ligera duda mientras tomaba asiento a su lado—. Necesito preguntarte: En tu visión —comenzó sólo para ella voltear a él de inmediato y, ahora sí, prestarle atención por completo. No detuvo su interrogatorio—, ¿Jedite te atacó?

Ella asintió sin voz, pero el dolor en su miraba revelaba una historia completa.

—¿Cómo te mató?

—Él me rompió el cuello —dijo ella con tono calmado pero cargado por una emoción sosegada que le indicaba a él, ella guardaba bien sus secretos.

—Bien —dijo mientras aceptaba no ahondar en el tema—; sólo necesito saber si tú presentaste alguna marca del ataque una vez que te libraste de la ilusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella en cambio mientras sonaba a estar haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

—¿Presentaste algún hematoma?, ¿algo en tu cuello mostró la herida que te causó en la ilusión?

—No —dijo ella negando también con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Y, aunque él no quería contestar, se lo debía pues ella había respondido a sus preguntas. Fue su turno de perder la mirada en el cielo nocturno antes de responder.

—Amy tuvo un hematoma justo donde el Zoisite falso la mató.

—El Zoisite falso, ¿eh? —dijo ella con un atisbo de burla—. Que conveniente —suspiró.

—¿Insinúas que yo la ataqué? —soltó ofendido.

—No —respondió tranquila—. Te envidio por poder escindirlo tan fácilmente.

—Eso no es lo complicado. Zoisite murió en la batalla de la Tierra, antes que la puerta a la Luna fuera abierta por Metallia.

—¿Murió en serio —retó ella débilmente—, o se rindió a la oscuridad de aquella criatura y logró subir al Milenio de Plata para obedecer al enemigo?

—Morí en batalla, Mars —dijo serio por completo, usando por primera vez en esa vida la voz marcial del Caballero que había sido—; como princesa de Marte y guardiana de la batalla deberías ser capaz de saberlo. Morí matando a mis enemigos, con el nombre de mi amada en los labios.

Rei asintió pesadamente.

—Tu alma está marcada con la muerte de un guerrero honorable… y con la marca de una traición.

Fue el turno de Ayari para asentir pesadamente.

—Traicioné al Príncipe Endymion cuando me dejé convencer por la oscuridad. Sabía que tenía una misión en esta vida y Metallia supo cómo usar eso para engañarme. Me hizo pensar que ella era la que protegería la Tierra y, cuando la acepté como el líder que complementaba mi misión; la oscuridad me envolvió. No me enorgullezco de eso —cuando vio a Mars, no la reconoció en la mujer sentada a su lado. En ese momento, aquella chica era una sacerdotisa común y corriente; con un dolor más profundo que el de heridas físicas. No bien se dio cuenta de ello, supo qué había llevado a la joven a hacer tal pregunta: no lo había preguntado de Zoisite, sino de Jedite—. Jedite murió primero —ofreció—. Él sacrificó todo su poder y la magia que tenía en un único ataque a Metallia. Él siguió mi estrategia. Yo lo maté —confesó ante los ojos incrédulos de la chica.

—Sé que él murió en la Tierra, Zoisite —dijo Rei con tono parco—. Aún recuerdo la sensación que tuve cuando sucedió. Él me ligó a él al decirme su nombre de Caballero; supe el momento exacto cuando él murió. Y eso no evitó que lo llamara a gritos —terminó en un susurro.

Ayari fingió que no había escuchado eso último. Si la sacerdotisa había susurrado, lo había hecho para exorcizarlo de su alma; no para enterarlo a él. En vez de responder con palabras, le puso una mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarla y volteó a ver a Amy. Ella lo miró al mismo tiempo y, cuando él le sonrió, ella apartó la mirada. Suspiró deprimido. Cuando habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían poner algo de distancia entre ellos para probar la teoría de que estar juntos había sido el detonante para el ataque; no se había imaginado que le costaría tanto trabajo. No es que hubieran peleado, no es que ella se hubiera alejado de él porque quisiera, no es que él se hubiera alejado de ella porque quisiera. Y eso hacía la distancia aún más dolorosa.

—Rei —dijo la psicópata novia de Akinori interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos—. Falta Jedite.

Ayari vio a Rei tensarse en su lugar y mirar hacia el piso. Él podía decir que la sacerdotisa no estaba feliz con la mención de tal o de la posible cercanía a la que se vería obligada tener con aquel tras el llamado.

—Podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta, Minako —aseguró Rei.

—Por favor, Rei —pidió Minako con tacto—. Estamos siguiendo la premisa de que el planeta nos está atacando; ellos cuatro, y Mamoru que no está, conocen el planeta mejor que nadie. Y jamás me perdonarías que no hiciera todo lo que esté en mis manos para cumplir mi deber; como no te lo perdonarías a ti misma.

—Dame tu celular —aceptó Rei—. Si ve mi número, probablemente no conteste.

Cuando Rei recibió el aparato de manos de Minako, tecleó un número de memoria y le entregó el aparato a su amiga. Minako recibió el aparato y se alejó para hacer la llamada.

.

Amy aún se sentía extraña al estar tan cerca de Ayari y sentirlo tan lejos. O más bien, sentirlo tan cerca pero ser incapaz de tocarlo.

Hacía días que no tenían más contacto que un par de mensajes por teléfono. El que ambos hubieran llegado a la conclusión de que su cercanía podía ser la causa de aquel ataque no ayudaba más que a hacerla sentir que ambos cerebros trabajaban en las mismas frecuencias. Y eso era algo realmente nuevo. Emocionante. Casi… adictivo.

Era sentirse una mitad de un todo… o una parte; porque aún no sabía qué tanto era Ayari y que tanto era Zoisite. "Sinónimos" le había dicho él; y —ahora que ya lo había pensado, digerido y sobreanalizado una docena de veces— quería gritarle que los sinónimos también implicaban diferencias, atenuaciones del lenguaje, pequeños cambios que servían en un contexto pero no en otro… matices. Justo lo que ella había intentado explicarle a todo el mundo; el origen de sus miedos. Pero, mientras lo veía al lado de Rei, platicando de algo que claramente lo interesaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo y analizarlo a él; de analizarse a ella misma, como si notara sentimientos y razón peleando en bandos contrarios. Y, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, su reacción fue apartar la mirada. Sin saber si su ataque de timidez era causado por esa coincidencia o por el recuerdo a los comentarios y miradas de todos cuando ella le llamó para que fuera al templo también, posó su mirada en el hermano mayor. Akinori. Kunzite.

Y el recuerdo que tenía de haber convivido con él en el Milenio de Plata y en su primera plática en el Mar de la Tranquilidad, aunado al de su reencuentro en la cafetería, le hicieron sentirse calma de nuevo. Como cobijada por un hermano mayor. Sonrió dulcemente hacia él y éste le respondió con una mueca que también era una pregunta.

Ella se acercó a él.

—Hola —dijo ella tímidamente para comenzar la plática.

—Hola —respondió él, algo confundido. En vez de comentar que ya se habían saludado, siguió la pauta de cauta aproximación que ella había marcado.

—Uh… ¿puedo… —dudó por un segundo—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal?

Akinori entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa. No había esperado eso, pero era Amy la que lo pedía y de ella no esperaba más que rectitud y honor. La alentó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Cómo haces para estar con Minako? —soltó a quemarropa.

Akinori carraspeó cuando el recuerdo de Ayari fotografiando un momento muy particular de su relación con Venus golpeó su cerebro. Se sintió enrojecer un poco y miró a Amy como tratando de adivinar si el mocoso de su hermano le había comentado algo al respecto, pero en ella sólo vio una ligera conmoción, la vio ponerse roja y perder el tímido aplomo con el que se le había acercado.

—¿Cómo haces para verla como Minako y no Venus? —se corrigió de inmediato—. ¿O es que la vez como Venus?, ¿quién es ella para ti? —comenzó a desesperarse. Soltó un pequeño grito de frustración que no escuchó más que él y suspiró para calmarse—. Creo que, lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿Cómo logras manejar la situación de conocerla en dos vidas tan diferentes, manteniendo los recuerdos de ambas vidas, pero viviendo en ésta? ¿Cómo manejas lo que conoces de la Venus del Milenio de Plata y lo que conoces de Aino Minako? —suspiró al fin y sonrió con una mueca de victoria.

Akinori comprendió que había hecho la pregunta que quería hacer.

Lo que no sabía, era si ella lo había preguntado por ella o para conocer lo que Ayari podría pensar de la situación. Se llevó la mano al rostro y masajeó sus sienes con algo de fuerza. La verdad es que no hacía nada tan profundo como para poder darle un consejo y que, la mitad del tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ayari. Pero Amy seguía viéndolo como si esperara una respuesta. Suspiró. Algo tenía ella que le hacía querer darle una respuesta.

—Para mí es la misma —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. No tenía una respuesta grandilocuente o lógica para darle—. Minako es una faceta de la mujer a la que conocí y de la que me enamoré; así como Venus del Milenio de Plata es una parte de lo que vivió la mujer a la que amo. Venus en el pasado es una parte de la mujer que ella es ahora y Minako es la mujer en la que se convirtió aquella Venus y la que seguirá creciendo y madurando para convertirse en una mujer diferente a la que es hoy, pero con la misma esencia. No sé si eso te sirva —terminó esperando haber podido poner en palabras algo que para él no era complicado.

—¿Como en una progresión lógica de la evolución de la personalidad? —preguntó ella emocionada—. No puede ser tan fácil —se quejó entonces.

Akinori asintió. Él no lo hubiera pensado con palabras tan técnicas… pero si le funcionaba a Amy…

—Es así de fácil —aseguró.

Volteó a ver a su hermano menor y comprendió entonces lo que le había llevado aquella vez a lucir miserable frente la mesa del comedor. El pobre bastardo se merecía la tortura por haber incordiado a Venus, pero realmente no le deseaba que sufriera por la falta de su princesa planetaria. Él conocía en piel propia lo que era buscarla por años y desesperar por su ausencia.

—Gracias… Kunzite —dijo Amy dudando en el nombre a usar. En esta ocasión había usado su nombre de Caballero tratando de mostrar que había aceptado las palabras recibidas.

—Siempre es un placer —ofreció él.

Akinori apartó la mirada de Amy para buscar a su Venus, la encontró alejada de los grupos formados y caminando de un lado a otro mientras llevaba el celular a su oído. Mientras esperaba a que ella terminara con la llamada, comenzó una ligera conversación con la chica que parecía haberse relajado al fin.

.

Antes de hacer la llamada pendiente, Minako guardó el número que Rei había marcado en el celular. Temía que esa fuera la única vez que su amiga le diera esos cuantos número y ella no perdería la oportunidad de poder estar en contacto con el último Caballero en aparecer. Porque, formando una pareja con Rei o no, Jedite podía ser útil si se presentaban batallas en el futuro. Eso lo sabía como líder; lo que sabía cómo amiga era que Rei era testaruda al dejar entrar —o no— a alguien en su corazón. Estaba por verse si ella, también, utilizaría ese número en sus contactos para aconsejar a la pareja o no.

Con un gran suspiro para darse valor, Minako oprimió el verde de la pantalla y escuchó los tonos de la línea siendo conectada.

—DOCOMO, departamento de ventas; soy Masuo —respondió una voz inconfundible, pero con un tono formal.

—Uhm… —dudó ella al instante—. ¿Kazuma? —preguntó casi con miedo a equivocarse.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —respondió él confundido ante la evolución de la llamada.

En general las llamadas que recibía se desenvolvían con rapidez: él se presentaba, la otra persona se presentaba e indicaba el motivo de la llamada, él respondía y esa llamada podía generar más trabajo o no (como hacer alguna presentación para un cliente, o tener que visitar a un cliente para explicar los servicios que ofrecían). En este caso, la otra persona parecía no saber qué decir.

—¿Hola? —insistió al mismo tiempo para cerciorarse que la llamada no hubiera terminado.

—Sí, hola. Mi nombre es Aino Minako, yo… Rei me dio tu teléfono —soltó, mandando la prudencia por la ventana.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rei, Kazuma se tensó en su asiento y apretó con fuerza el aparato. Sólo recordar que estaba en el trabajo evitó que azotara la cosa esa.

Estaba furioso por todo lo relacionado a Rei y, ahora, porque mandara a una de sus amigas para que le hablara. Se enojó también cuando se decepcionó de ella. Rei Hino no era la mujer madura y elegante que había creído era. Sólo era una adolescente más, una que podía invocar la fuerza del fuego y todo eso, pero una niña inmadura aún. Una que creía podía desecharlo como basura para luego buscarlo de nuevo… o mandar a una de sus amigas a hacerlo. JA!

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo la voz de esa amiga cualquiera.

—Rei ya ha dicho todo por su parte —dijo con un tono de burla bastante a propósito—.Ella terminó conmigo diciendo que… —Kazuma cerró la boca de inmediato y maldijo en silencio haber hablado de más.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —dijo aquella con un suspiro casi de cansancio.

—La señorita Hino sabe bien lo que dijo —dijo cortante.

—Ella te necesita ahora —avisó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono—. Ella…

—Ella necesita ser fuerte —interrumpió duramente—, y yo, volver a mi trabajo.

Sin esperar que la chiquilla esa volviera a decir algo, le colgó el teléfono. Con una maldición mental por haber ligado su número personal la línea de la compañía, enmendó ese error de inmediato y apagó su celular personal.

—¿Qué fue eso, Kazuma? —le gritó el jefe desde su escritorio.

—Una pérdida de tiempo —respondió él amargamente.

—A veces creo que te gustan las horas extras —lanzó el jefe como reprimenda.

—De lo contrario ya habría renunciado —contestó de inmediato ganándose algunas risas de sus compañeros.

Una vez más se había quedado a hacer horas extras. Aunque estas jornadas no eran tan barbáricas como las peores que ya había sobrevivido… a duras penas. Retomó su trabajo justo dónde lo había dejado, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo. Esta vez no con una llamada, sino con un sobre amarillo justo frente a su cara.

Cuando volteó a ver al culpable, se encontró con Susumu; uno de esos genios con la tecnología con el que había tenido la buena suerte de trabar una amistad… de alguna clase.

—No sé para qué quieres este tipo de información —dijo Susumu acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—, pero tal vez no estás tan loco como creí al principio.

—Ya te lo dije, _Susume_ —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y usando el sobrenombre que le había dado para fastidiarlo—; la red sirve para más que encontrar porno.

—¿Y cómo lo sabrías si tu computadora está llena de eso? —devolvió.

—¡Te metiste a mi computadora! —gritó indignado.

—Tu _firewall_ es un juego de niños —explicó Susumu con la arrogancia de un hacker de primer nivel.

Kazuma bufó con indignación antes que _Susume_ se marchara de su lugar y volviera al propio. Lo que no iba a decirle era que toda esa colección de imágenes y videos estaba allí justo para desviar la atención de… el resto de la información.

—¡Voy a fumar! —gritó Kazuma para que el jefe lo escuchara. En verdad necesitaba leer lo que le habían puesto en las manos

—¡Tú no fumas! —le gritó el jefe sonando fastidiado.

—Igual necesito unos minutos, la excusa para ello puede ser cualquier otra —gritó mientras se retiraba de su escritorio.

Lo que el jefe pudiera estar respondiéndole sonó a ruido mientras abandonaba la oficina e iba a la zona de fumar. No entró al cubículo que mantenía el humo lejos de las áreas comunes, pero se acercó a la máquina de bebidas y tomó asiento en una silla junto a ésta. Abrió el sobre de inmediato.

Lo que para un genio de la informática podía parecer como una simple gráfica telúrica, una gráfica de índice de criminalidad y un montón de disparates de pueblerinos supersticiosos; para él era más. Mucho más.

Mientras analizaba la gráfica de criminalidad su gesto perdió la sonrisa que intentaba mantener siempre en el trabajo, pero cuando pasó a los movimientos telúricos… su gesto se volvió severo.

Y aún no había terminado.

(À suivre)


	30. Act XII

Act. XII

La cabeza, que había estado sintiendo pesada y en otro mundo, ahora comenzaba a dolerle. Escuchaba las conversaciones lejanas como zumbidos y las cercanas actuaban como golpes sobre un tambor. Y el tambor era su cabeza.

Había dejado de hablar con Zoisite después de su pequeño desliz y había agradecido que él se mantuviera callado la mayor parte del tiempo desde entonces. Pero ahora, sentía que se asfixiaba entre tanta gente.

Necesitaba caminar un poco, hacer eses tanto de ejercicio y tranquilizar su mente. Sabía que nada le devolvería la paz.

Se puso de pie sólo para que las chicas la rodearan de inmediato y comenzaran a preguntarle si quería o necesitaba algo, si sucedía algo… si se sentía mal.

—Sólo quiero caminar un poco, chicas —dijo con el dolor de cabeza amenazando con convertirse en migraña.

—Vamos —se ofreció Makoto para ser seguida con un asentimiento general.

Rei temió no poder evitarlo. Estaba segura que las chicas caminarían a su lado hablando de cualquier cosa, le preguntarían esto o aquello y ella sólo quería el silencio de los jardines del templo. Tal vez incluso la acompañaran en silencio, pero sentir sus presencias a su lado la incomodaría al obligarlas a estar en silencio… no podría sólo… relajarse.

—Espérenme aquí, chicas. No tardaré —pidió débilmente.

—Sigues sin verte bien —espetó Amy como buena doctora en proceso de serlo.

—Estabas invocando algo que no conocemos y de lo que no sabemos nada —regañó Minako—. ¿Qué tal que algo te pasa? ¿Y si entras de nuevo en ese trance? No, señorita; no te vamos a dejar sola.

Eso fastidió a Rei más que el dolor de cabeza. Pero los rostros de sus amigas estaban marcados con una resolución contra la que no podría luchar. Ella también jugó sucio.

—¡Haruka! —llamó a la única capaz de ganar esa contienda.

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron interesadas por el grito. Haruka mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

—Dime, pequeña.

—Necesito cinco minutos a solas. La cabeza me está matando y ellas no me dejan —dijo en algo que después le sonó a berrinche—. ¿Podrías… entretenerlas?

—¿Entretenerlas? —preguntó confundida.

—Detenerlas —se explicó—. Sólo hasta que vuelva —las tranquilizó.

—Ve —ofreció Michiru a Rei, con su voz tranquila y conciliadora, mientras detenía a las otras tres—. Si lo está pidiendo, es que lo necesita —terminó mientras veía a Rei marchar.

—Pero… —comenzó Minako—, ella…

—Minako —reprendió Michiru con ese tono calmado que le era propio—. No puedes obligarla a actuar de la forma que tú necesitas ella actúe para sentir que la proteges.

Minako recibió aquellas palabras tan duras como eran en realidad. Dolían más porque eran ciertas. Al enterarse que ella era la única que no había sido atacada por aquellos enemigos, se sentía obligada a evitar que sus amigas fueran atacadas de nuevo y —por un momento— había olvidado que Rei, Amy y Makoto eran guardianas completas, poderosas y completamente capaces de protegerse a ellas mismas.

Viendo a Haruka y a Michiru; habiendo recordado las palabras que una y otra le dijeran, se sintió terrible. Una mala líder… y una peor amiga.

—Gracias, Michiru —dijo Minako con voz apagada mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse.

Se apartó hasta el _torii_ gris que era entrada del templo y, segundos después, Kunzite se colocó a su lado en completo silencio. Minako sintió su presencia y eso fue suficiente para sentirse apoyada por una fuerza que le permitía encontrar entereza pero que, también, la sostenía mientras recapacitaba sus errores.

.

Rei se sintió tan culpable como aliviada de poder alejarse unos momentos de las chicas, de los chicos y de todo el barullo que se había armado en la parte trasera de su casa. Apenas comenzaba a preguntarse si su abuelo estaría al tanto de los visitantes o si seguiría dormido a pierna suelta. Su abuelo podía ser tan intuitivo como despreocupado y, ella, ya no sabía que esperar de sus reacciones; aunque siempre fuera comprensivo con ella.

La paz que se respiraba en el aire nocturno entre los árboles del jardín la hicieron sentirse transportada de inmediato a un lugar lejano. Por eso siempre le había encantado el templo, y vivir allí: sin importar los problemas, era un resquicio de paz. Una brisa meció su cabello hacia atrás y el frío del aire le provocó un agradable escalofrío. Era como una caricia que controlaba el fuego de su interior, y justo eso necesitaba. Calmar su fuego interior… no una caricia.

El ataque de las llamadas sombras aún estaba vivo en sus recuerdos; para ella no había pasado casi una semana, sino horas. Máximo un día.

Y ella aún no podía compaginar la sensación de separación que había visto en sus meditaciones con el ataque que había sufrido. Eran radicalmente diferentes. Además, estaba aquella parte de una invocación que ella no intentaba hacer. Estuviera invocando lo que hubiera estado invocando, ella no había buscado nada más que aclarar esa diferencia.

Sinceramente estaba aterrada por haber perdido la noción de sus acciones.

Se abrazó a ella misma como si la brisa nocturna tuviera culpa alguna del frío que sentía en los huesos. Sintió las manos y los brazos perder la temperatura como si los hubiera sumergido en agua helada y espabiló de inmediato. Elevó su temperatura corporal usando su poder para ello y en seguida sintió la tibieza de su elemento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con placer ante la sensación de bienestar y, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en completa oscuridad.

Volteó a su espalda esperando ve a sus amigas a lo lejos pero no vio nada. A derecha e izquierda tampoco veía el templo o los árboles que la habían estado acompañando. Corrió hacia el frente sin golpearse con la vida del jardín y su cuerpo tembló por dentro. Primero tembló con miedo, luego por frío.

Por instinto se transformó.

.

Antes de llegar a la última hoja que le había dado Susumu, Kazuma sintió un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago que lo dobló por la mitad. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se preguntaba si había logrado su primera úlcera estomacal y, cuando sintió un golpe de calor —proveniente de ningún lado—, se puso de pie de inmediato. Arrugó los papeles en su mano y se obligó a sentarse de nuevo y seguir leyendo. La siguiente línea se desdibujó frente a sus ojos y sólo un nombre inundó su mente: Mars.

Tragándose el enojo y el orgullo, Kazuma regresó a su escritorio mientras un par de gotas de sudor se formaban en sus sienes. Atinó a guardar los informes bajo llave y guardar el trabajo que había dejado al lado para irse a leer aquellos; tomó sus pertenencias y se preparó para correr.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Kazuma? Las horas extras no han terminado.

Kazuma vio a su jefe. Tan cascarrabias como buena persona, el jefe —esta vez— hablaba en serio.

—Mi novia tiene problemas —explicó dando el primer paso para marcharse.

El jefe suspiró tan fuerte que el sonido llegó a cada uno de los presentes en esa oficina comunal.

—No puedes dejar el trabajo por una novia —dijo el jefe, tanto paternalmente como fastidiado—. Tienes que pensar lo que es mejor para tu vida y lo que quieres lograr con ella.

Kazuma le sonrió al jefe con una mezcla de dolor y obviedad que no pudo contener. Un gesto que tampoco quiso contener.

—Lo siento, jefe. Ella es mi vida.

Sin más qué decir, y dejando a la oficina completa en silencio, Kazuma corrió. Ni siquiera esperó el elevador y bajó las escaleras de emergencia a saltos sólo para llegar más rápido al nivel de calle. En un descanso de la escalera se preguntó si no sería más rápido sólo saltar los cuatro pisos que le hacían falta para llegar a la calle, pero aún no despertaban en él todos los poderes que Jedite había tenido. En ese momento era una desventaja.

Como un humano cualquiera recorrió el camino hasta el templo en una desesperada carrera. Apenas podía sentir la conexión que tenía con la sacerdotisa hacerse más fuerte entre menos distancia hubiera entre ellos y, con cada zancada que daba, esa conexión le causaba más y más dolor. Estaba sintiendo el dolor de Rei. Y no poder ayudarla en ese momento lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Apenas notando que había personas reunidas en los jardines del templo, pero sin darles importancia alguna, siguió su carrera hasta los árboles que eran el lugar favorito de su sacerdotisa.

Furia y horror corrieron en sus venas en cuanto vio la figura de Rei en el piso. Ella estaba desgarbada sobre la tierra con aquellas cosas reptando por sobre su cuerpo; y aquellas cosas parecían estar jalando partes del cuerpo de una Rei semiinconsciente.

—¡Rei! —gritó a dos pasos de llegar a su lado.

Cuando la tocó al fin, jaló su mano en arco reflejo ante la temperatura que ese cuerpo generaba. Se vio la mano para descubrirla temblando y con partes de su piel separadas de la carne. Se había quemado con el cuerpo de ella como sólo podría haberlo hecho con metal caliente.

—¡Mars! —gritó ahora, sólo para encontrarse con que ella no le respondía.

Desesperado, o tal vez inconscientemente, recordó sus peores momentos. Cuando había sido General para Beryl —y había atacado a una Mars que lo había impactado con su belleza, mientras que no había logrado reconocerla más que como algo incapaz de tocar— había usado hielo. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para contrarrestar la temperatura de su novia.

Cuando recordara aquella noche —y cuando tratara de imitar aquella hazaña— podría pensar en cuán fácil había sido capaz de invocar el hielo. En ese momento, ni siquiera buscó activamente hacerlo. Sólo necesitó recodar que tenía la habilidad para hacerlo, el hielo apareció en sus manos.

Con éstas tocó a Rei y, como si el hielo tuviera mente propia, un vaho de frío comenzó a producirse alrededor de ella.

Las sombras se alzaron del cuerpo de ella como si quisieran ver al atacante y, sintiendo que las cosas esas tenían —sino personalidad— al menos consciencia propia, sólo las atacó.

Sin pensar en poderes, energía o la magia a la que Jedite había sido afecto, sus palmas se cubrieron de un verde fantasmagórico que, en ese momento, supo era su mejor arma.

Arrancó a una de esas cosas de la piel de Rei y la jaló como si rasgara una pieza de tela. Un sonido agudo de ultratumba penetró en sus oídos y fue lo que le dio el ánimo de victoria.

Habiendo aprendido que podía contra esas cosas, golpeó, desgarró y apartó cosas oscuras de la piel cada vez más cenicienta de su amada. Pero más se sumaron a la causa enemiga. Rasgó una más antes que una explosión de luz lo cegara.

—¡Basta! —rugió una voz masculina—. ¡Lastimas al planeta!

Kazuma volteó a la figura que le había gritado. Era un chico vestido en ropas raras, con cabello blanco y un… ¿cuerno? dorado en la frente.

Y lo veía con furia.

—¡El planeta se puede ir a la mierda! —gritó al chico de inmediato—. ¡Si el planeta ataca a Rei, yo destruiré lo que sea del planeta! —amenazó con vehemencia en cada fibra de su ser.

.

Con la luz de la transformación y el poder del fuego más cerca de ella, Rei alcanzó a notar la oscuridad a su alrededor menos negra; siendo su aura la que iluminaba con un brillo rojizo. Ya que sabía no se encontraba en los jardines del templo, reconoció el terreno… o intentó hacerlo.

Estaba en un lugar vacío salvo por el piso que la sostenía, pero éste no tenía definición u horizonte.

Sin que caminar le hubiera servido de algo antes, no estaba en su naturaleza sólo quedarse quieta. Caminó sobre ese piso sin definición, poniendo atención a los sonidos de sus pasos. No había sonido. Luego caminó imprimiendo más fuerza a sus pasos, buscando generar el sonido de sus tacones; pero tampoco sirvió. Gritó entonces una vocal sin intención de comunicar nada y ésta la escuchó sin problemas.

Vista, oído, voz… Aunque no la habían desposeído de tales sentidos, en este lugar faltaban los estímulos. Suspiró una vez, esta vez con alivio, y siguió caminando hacia la dirección que parecía ser el frente. Horas o minutos después —no podría decirlo— sintió el primer cambio en la oscuridad. Se puso alerta.

Antes de saber qué sucedía, sintió su brazo siendo jalado por detrás… buscando sacar la articulación de su lugar natural.

A pesar de las diferencias, Rei supo de inmediato qué la atacaba. El resto de las consideraciones podían esperar. Elevó la temperatura a su alrededor y atacó.

Las sombras atacaron.

Con una velocidad impresionante, y sin las restricciones de los cuerpos, aquellas cosas la rodearon y —sin jalar realmente sus extremidades— el dolor que le causaban era tan parecido al que había vivido antes de morir en el Milenio de Plata que su cuerpo comenzó a recordar aquella tortura. Algo cambió, sin embargo. De esa oscuridad iluminada por el rojo, crecieron más sombras que se le pegaron al cuerpo como lapas; y de éstas comenzaron a salir gritos agudos que herían sus oídos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Entonces vino el tirón real que la obligó a apretar la quijada con fuerza para no gritar más. Se movió desesperada, aceptando el dolor y la probable herida como un buen soldado, y comenzó a luchar.

Primero luchó a jalones para liberarse, hasta que pudo soltar un par de movimientos que intentaban ser patadas. Y, cuando ganó un poco de espacio, al fin pudo invocar su poder.

— _Burning Mandala!_ —gritó haciendo retroceder aquellas cosas hasta obligarlas a despegarse de su cuerpo.

Rei sonrió cuando vio aquellos enemigos evaporarse en aquellas partes en las que el ataque había sido directo. Siendo así… "Podría vencer", pensó demasiado pronto.

Aquellas cosas se recuperaron llenando los espacios que les faltaban, como si sólo se hubieran rellenado de nuevo.

Su poder había fallado, su fuerza había fallado. Lanzó ataques y golpes sin rendirse: tal vez, si las evaporaba antes de que volvieran a su forma… Tal vez así ganaría.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de una batalla constante que la obligaba a llegar al límite de su fuerza física y mental, vio aquellas —de las que no había dejado nada— recuperar su forma como si no fueran a ser derrotadas jamás.

Su mente se bloqueó.

Había pensado que la lucha no sería en vano; había pensado que tenía una oportunidad de vencer.

Sólo había logrado que se le alejaran dos pasos, pero aun manteniendo un círculo agresivo a su alrededor, y ella ya no podía más que sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo. Una vez más recordó su muerte en el Milenio de Plata; justo tan falta de poder y fuerza se había sentido al llamar a gritos a Jedite. Justo así, cuando había admitido para ella misma que no podría dar más; justo cuando imploró que alguien más la rescatara.

El regusto amargo de verse en la misma situación una vez más inundó su boca mientras usaba su orgullo para sostenerse —precariamente— en pie.

"¡El planeta se puede ir a la mierda! ¡Si el planeta ataca a Rei, yo destruiré lo que sea del planeta!" escuchó el grito de Jedite.

No. No de Jedite, sino de Kazuma. Y Kazuma estaba a su lado… a pesar de lo que le había dicho, a pesar de lo que le había ocultado. Rei sonrió tibiamente al saberlo junto a ella fuera de ese infierno oscuro. Y fue en ese momento que el círculo de sombras que la rodeaba se lanzó de nuevo a ella.

Sintió el agarre de aquellas cosas sobre su piel. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció habiendo durado hasta ese momento y sus rodillas impactaron directas contra ese sostén que le era invisible. Las sombras retorcieron sus brazos hasta llevarlos a su espalda y separarlos del tronco, forzándola a inclinarse hacia el frente.

Era como si la estuvieran forzando a arrodillarse ante alguien.

Entonces las palabras de Kazuma cobraron un significado completamente diferente en su mente. Y aunque conocía a Mamoru y lo reconocía como el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, aunque lo recordaba como el príncipe Endymion… Ella sólo se arrodillaría ante la Princesa Serenity; ante la Neo-Reina Serenity.

Ante nadie más.

Así que, con fuerza en las piernas o sin ella, con la fuerza de aquellas cosas sobra ella o con el crujir de uno de sus hombros al fin fuera de su lugar; Rei se puso de pie y miró a la sombra que tenía al frente. La vio directamente donde deberían estar los ojos de un ser humano…ide.

—Espíritus protectores de la Tierra —llamó, mordiendo el dolor que seguían causándole los otros—. ¿Por qué me atacan?

Por un segundo pareció que aquella a la que miraba directamente le prestara atención también a ella. Como si pensara en una respuesta, la sombra —el espíritu de la tierra— dejó caer su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros. Tras unos instantes que parecieron minutos completos, el espíritu se le acercó hasta quedar nariz con nariz, abrió una boca que parecía estar cubierta con tela y soltó uno de sus agudísimos gritos terroríficos. Uno que sonaba a una amenaza.

Rei cerró los ojos —derrotada en todas las formas en las que podía ser derrotada— y aflojó la tensión de sus músculos mientras se permitía una última sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, resignada pero, a la vez, pacífica.

—Eres el planeta en el que vivo y al que protejo —dijo con suma calma y un toque de cariño en su voz—. Eres el planeta donde nació mi Princesa en esta vida; dónde nació el hombre al que amo y al que he amado desde hace tanto. No puedo atacarte sabiendo lo que eres —concedió—. ¡Así que mátame y acaba con esto de una vez! —retó con su voz habiendo cobrado fuerza y sinceridad.

Y el espíritu se lanzó a ella.

.

Sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos, Kazuma miraba a aquel extraño chico de cabellos blancos. La amenaza que había lanzado seguía brillando en sus ojos y la furia en los del chico.

—Eres un Caballero del Imperio de la Tierra —comenzó el chico—; tu deber es para el planeta. ¡No destruir a sus protectores!

—Fui un Caballero del Imperio —dijo Kazuma mordiendo su rabia mientras remarcaba el tiempo pasado de la frase—. Ese imperio del que hablas ha sido destruido. ¿Dónde estaba el planeta y sus "protectores" cuando Beryl se alzó en contra del Príncipe? —espetó entonces.

El chico tuvo a bien quedarse callado ante las palabras de Kazuma.

—¿Helios? —preguntó una voz calmada pero sorprendida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó una segunda voz, demandante. Ésta la reconocía como la que había escuchado por teléfono.

Toda consideración a lo que sucedía a su alrededor desapareció cuando sintió a Rei moverse entre sus manos.

—¿Kazuma? —susurró Rei mientras le ponía una mano en la quijada, como comprobando que estaba allí en realidad.

—Hola, princesa —saludó suavemente con una sonrisa afectada.

Entonces ella lo golpeó en el pecho, sin fuerza pero con angustia en el rostro.

—¿Por qué me proteges? —se quejó ella con esa angustia ahora también en la voz—. Yo me tengo que proteger a mi misma —soltó mientras repetía el golpe en su torso un par de veces más.

Él sonrió.

—No tienes que hacerlo sola, me tienes a mí para compartir el peso de lo que venga —respondió mientras tomaba la mano que le golpeaba.

Cuando se acercó para besar a la sacerdotisa, lo detuvo el carraspeo de alguno de los mirones que se habían reunido en torno a ellos. Apenas se dio cuenta que todos allí los miraban como si también comprendieran.

Miró entonces a los reunidos. Gracias a sus recuerdos, reconoció a Kunzite, a Nefrite, a Zoisite, a Venus, a Mercury, a Jupiter; pero no al chico de cabellos blancos que seguía enfurruñado o a las otras dos mujeres allí reunidas.

—Creo que esto parece indicar que no es la cercanía con los Reyes Celestiales lo que desencadena los ataques de las… sombras —dijo la mujer de cabello verde y voz sosegada.

—Entonces… —comenzó la chica de cabello corto y azul que ahora reconocía como Mercury.

—Si las sombras no las atacan por estar cerca de ellos —dijo la mujer alta de cabello dorado y corto, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con gravedad—; ¿se estarán protegiendo de la llegada de Tokio de Cristal?

Eso hizo que todos, incluso Rei entre sus brazos y el chico de cabello blanco, miraran a la mujer con una pregunta tácita. Todos allí parecían estar preguntando lo mismo.

La mujer de cabello corto alzó los hombros con una marcada despreocupación y suspiró.

—Si estas sombras protegían al planeta en la época del Imperio de la Tierra, ¿por qué no lo harían ahora? —preguntó, aunque esa sonaba a su respuesta—. Nosotras no dejamos de proteger a nuestra Princesa. Piénsenlo —avisó—; las princesas de cada otro planeta del Sistema están en este planeta y los cambios que trae Tokio de Cristal están cada vez más cerca.

Michiru asintió a las palabras de su compañera.

—Incluso nosotras lo sentimos mientras la Princesa está unida a Endymion y _Small Lady_ está creciendo en el vientre de Usagi. El planeta podría estarse defendiendo de un cambio de grandes magnitudes.

—Si todas ustedes son princesas del Sistema, ¿por qué sólo a ellas las atacan? —preguntó Ayari frustrado, señalando a las tres que habían sido atacadas—. Ustedes no han sido atacadas —enfrentó a las tres que no habían pasado aquello.

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—Aún —respondió parcamente; pero con esa sencilla palabra abarcaba una gama de posibilidades tan amplia como aterradora.

—Eso tiene sentido —interrumpió Kunzite lo que Zoisite fuera a responder a la princesa de Urano—. La Tierra aún las reconoce como selenitas y no como terrícolas.

—No —interrumpió Rei gravemente, aún en el piso y sujeta por los brazos de Jedite. Cuando las miradas se posaron sobre ella, se liberó de esos brazos y se puso de pie con claro esfuerzo—. Es la venganza de la Tierra por cuantos terrestres matamos en el Milenio de Plata. Las visiones de todas se han centrado en nuestras muertes y en cómo matamos a tantos terrestres.

Amy y Makoto tragaron saliva con fuerza mientras daban un paso atrás ante las palabras de Rei. En eso ella tenía razón. Cada una de ellas había vivido —de forma distorsionada— la masacre que habían hecho contra los terrestres.

Ayari abrazó a Amy para sostenerla mientras Kenji sostenía a Makoto de caer el piso sin fuerza en sus rodillas.

—Ustedes sólo se defendían de Metallia —gruñó Nefrite—. ¡Ni siquiera pelearon sobre este planeta!

—Eso es cierto —siguió Ayari aún sosteniendo a Amy—. Metallia usó a los humanos para atacar la Luna…

—Pero los espíritus no comprenden la diferencia entre un terrícola y uno que es manipulado por la oscuridad —cortó Helios—. Si las guardianas no pelearon en la Tierra y no mataron sobre la faz del planeta… —siguió el chico—, sólo puede ser que los espíritus estén reaccionando a los sentimientos que las guardianas tienen con respecto a haber matado a tantos terrícolas.

—¡Crees que a mí no me pesa en la consciencia toda la muerte que yo causé! —estalló Minako furiosa e indignada por lo que Helios implicaba con sus palabras.

—No quise decir eso —se disculpó el chico dignamente—. Pero esos sentimientos funestos son la única causa posible ahora ya que, ésta vez, ustedes también nacieron en el planeta Tierra.

—Hay otra posibilidad —dijo Kunzite seriamente—. Las princesas de Urano y Neptuno están en lo cierto.

Y todos volvieron la mirada a él.

—Nacidas en este planeta o no; las princesas del Sistema están reunidas en la Tierra.

Minako entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía directamente, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Esa fuerza que sentía de él, aquella que la protegía y la calmaba; que la abrazaba sin restricción y le permitía cobrar fuerza, la inundó de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Zoisite acercándose un paso, aunque sin soltar a Amy realmente.

Minako levantó una mano en dirección al que había hablado, pidiendo que se mantuviera callado; que todos lo hicieran. Mientras veía a Kunzite y a Akinori al mismo tiempo, se acercó lentamente a él hasta que le tocó el torso casi con delicadeza. Sus ojos se miraban directamente y sólo el acero en esa mirada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar de su inconsciente aquella sensación que conocía desde hacía tanto —y que sólo había sentido al estar a su lado— que le parecía natural e intrínseca.

Ella recordó una imagen de hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Aún estando en el Milenio de Plata; antes que cualquiera supiera lo que estaba destinado a pasar, ella había sentido el enorme poder que los Caballeros y el príncipe tenían. Lo había sentido justo antes de inclinarse tras la Reina Serenity; no ante los Caballeros y su príncipe, sino ante los Pilares de un Imperio. Ese Imperio y esos Pilares se habían arrodillado ante la Reina Serenity; y ella había sentido toda esa fuerza sosteniendo el poder de la Luna. Y aquel Pilar de un Imperio, también se había arrodillado —mientras se entregaba por completo— a un cristal planetario.

La mano que tocaba a Kunzite abandonó el cálido contacto para dirigirse a sus labios y cubrir un aspaviento de sorpresa.

—No sólo eres un Caballero y uno de los Reyes Celestiales —dijo a media voz—. También eres un Pilar del Imperio.

Kunzite asintió en silencio.

Minako se volvió a las chicas y las miró. Cada una estaba junto a un Caballero, junto a uno de los Reyes Celestiales… junto a un Pilar. Pero era justo esto; estaban a su lado. No siendo sostenidas por ellos, aunque se tocaran.

—Mientras que el Cristal Dorado cimenta en la Tierra y sostiene el poder del Cristal de Plata, nuestros cristales planetarios aún no están sostenidos por los Pilares del Imperio.

—No los de ellas —interrumpió Kunzite—. Yo me arrodillé ante ti, Venus; en aquella otra vida.

—¿Helios? —preguntó Amy con su voz calmada pero aún viendo a la pareja que formaban los líderes—. ¿Es posible?

Cuando Amy no recibió respuesta del sacerdote de Elysion volteó a todos lados para buscarlo. Su presencia había desaparecido así como la proyección de su figura.

Rei sostuvo su uña entre los dientes, sin llegar a morderla, mientras pensaba; mientras veía a Jedite a su lado. Mientras sopesaba lo que había escuchado de Minako y Kunzite.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te arrodillaste ante ella? —inquirió Nefrite, de inmediato interesado al haber encontrado una forma de proteger a Mako.

—A eso justamente —respondió Kunzite llanamente.

—¿Es tan fácil como eso? —preguntó Jedite tratando de recordar si en aquella otra vida se había arrodillado ante Mars o no.

—No puede ser tan fácil —se quejó Zoisite.

—No es que sea fácil o difícil —comenzó a explicar. Y como odiaba tener que explicar lo que para él era sólo… natural y obvio—. Es mi ser inclinándose ante el de ella, porque el de ella se inclina ante el mío. Es entregarse por completo, no porque ella se entregue de la misma manera; aunque ella se haya entregado de la misma forma. No por deber, obligación o reciprocidad… es aceptar al otro por querer aceptarlo, mientras el otro lo hace de la misma manera y por voluntad propia. Es aceptarlo con sus defectos y virtudes. Es amar sus defectos porque eso es lo que mueve las pasiones, amar sus virtudes porque eso te lleva a mejorarte a ti mismo. Es que la otra persona te engrandezca sólo al estar frente a ti.

—Tú no tienes defectos —interrumpió Minako con un mohín.

Kunzite levantó una ceja con sarcasmo implícito.

—Porque mi falta de expresividad no es un defecto —respondió sarcástico.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Eres sumamente expresivo. Un arqueo de ceja —le sonrió—, una sonrisa torcida, una mirada cansada… sólo hace falta saber, observarte —dijo tocando su quijada que había comenzado a tensarse con aprensión a que otros notaran lo que ella describía. Él comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable y esa quijada apretada aparentando fastidio sólo era su forma de protegerse—. Es gracias a esa llamada "falta de expresividad" que yo puedo ser animosa y caprichosa, jovial y hasta una cabeza hueca —terminó.

—No eres una cabeza hueca —espetó de inmediato a media voz—. Sólo es tu capacidad de amar tanto las cosas más sencillas como las más complejas —dijo, al fin suavizando su gesto, mientras le rozaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo he hecho ya —espetó Ayari, también, para separar a su hermano y a la loca del látigo—. Aún así, Amy fue atacada. Si me tengo que arrodillar, demonios, lo hago; pero, espíritus de la Tierra o no, si vuelven a atacar a Amy… los mato.

Y los tres Caballeros restantes se arrodillaron ante las guardianas, y repitieron sus juramentos.

(À suivre)


	31. Act XIII

Act. XIII

Venus golpeteaba con las uñas al lado de la pantalla principal del sistema en el centro de operaciones. Las chicas y los chicos —sobretodo las chicas— no habían vuelto a encontrarse con esas sombras, con los espíritus protectores del planeta, y eso era una carga menos para ella.

Después de saber que ella no había sido atacada pero sí sus amigas se había sentido avergonzada por la diferencia, justo como lo había sentido al no poderse transformar en la pelea con Zirconia y sus secuaces. Sólo que ésta vez la diferencia no era causada por su propia mano o deficiencia, sino lo que Kunzite había hecho por ella. En este caso, eran los otros Caballeros los que no habían hecho lo necesario para proteger a las chicas…

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a eso. Los Caballeros no tenían que proteger a las guardianas, ellas eran capaces de hacerlo por ellas mismas. Y lo hacían. Pero lo que Kunzite había hecho —por motivos diferentes— la había protegido a ella en esta vida. Si bien todo había sido resuelto gracias a Kunzite y su agudo sentido de… ¿Responsabilidad?... ¿Lealtad?… ¿Liderazgo?... lo que fuera… Sólo por sus agudos sentidos. Ahora, y por él, sus amigas podían dormir tranquilas y salir con sus novios en paz.

Como guardiana del amor y la belleza, estaba satisfecha con el desenlace. Sólo una cosa más le molestaba.

Dejó de golpetear la máquina con las uñas y miró a Artemis —que estaba concentrado en otra pantalla y tocándola con sus patas como si buscara algo en específico—.

—Artemis —llamó ella sin dejar de verlo y estar pendiente de cualquier cambio en el gato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó distraído… o concentrado en el trabajo.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentenció.

—Ah, ¿sí?; ¿de qué? —preguntó el gato viéndose sin culpa o idea del tema pendiente entre ellos.

—Invocaciones a los antiguos —soltó Venus mientras Artemis erizaba el pelo de su espalda y, ahora sí, se veía más atento a ella que a los movimientos de la Tierra.

—Venus… —soltó con una súplica dolorosa—. No me hagas esto. Cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto.

Venus suspiró, prefería pelearse con su compañero a que éste le suplicara.

—Lo siento, Artemis. Pero tenemos que saberlo. Tengo que prepararme para lo que esto pueda significar para nosotras y para el futuro. ¿Es algo que atacará a la Princesa? ¿Algo que pueda salvarla? Yo soy la que te lo pido por favor, Artemis. ¿Cuál es la verdadera envergadura de la "invocación a los Antiguos"? ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso fue el poder de la bendición de sus planetas —respondió Luna llegando con Amy, Makoto y Rei tras sus felinos talones.

—¡Luna! —gritó Artemis furioso.

—Ha habido demasiadas mentiras ya, Artemis. Demasiadas veces les ocultamos la verdad para protegerlas; pero ya no tienen catorce años. Son mujeres adultas que nos han mostrado y demostrado de qué son capaces. Comenzaste esto, yo voy a terminarlo. Tienen que saberlo todo.

—Pero, Luna —siguió, aunque ya no subía el tono—. No quiero que ellas abran esa puerta; no mis pequeñas —dijo al fin con la voz cortada y una lágrima saliendo de su felino ojo.

Venus cargó a Artemis en brazos y lo abrazó poniéndolo sobre su hombro. El abrazo no era una broma en esta ocasión, no era para fastidiarlo y no era para que la dejara de regañar. Acarició la espalda del gato y aspiró el olor del felino mezclado con polvo en su pelaje. Aunque pensó que Artemis necesitaba un baño con agua y jabón, no se lo dijo.

—Amigo, compañero, maestro, entrenador y figura paterna. Has sido eso y mucho más para mí en estas dos vidas. Yo tampoco quiero perderte de nuevo.

—Mina —suspiró Artemis aliviado.

—Por eso tenemos que saberlo —continuó Venus—. Para que nuestros poderes no vuelvan a surgir libres o por instinto; para que podamos controlarlos y no ellos a nosotros. Mercury diría que sólo el conocimiento hace responsable a la persona —terminó viendo a la aludida quien asintió.

Artemis saltó del hombro de Venus hacia el lugar que había estado ocupando antes y miró a su compañera de Mau. Asintió derrotado ante la silenciosa presión de todas allí.

Luna comenzó a hablar.

—La Reina Serenity nunca les dijo esto por las mismas razones que Artemis teme decirlo ahora. Pero ya entraré en eso después. Empezaré diciendo que no todas las princesas planetarias son bendecidas con poder de sus planetas; sólo aquellas que lo son, se convierten en guardianas. Y es parte de ese poder, alojado en su semilla estelar, lo que las llama a la batalla. Con todo ese poder, sin mantenerlo en uso constante, sin gastarlo y recuperarlo, ese poder se consumiría.

—¿Como un fuego que se extingue al no ser alimentado? —preguntó Rei.

Luna asintió a ella mientras continuaba.

—Pero también es como un fuego que se descontrola si no se desgasta con el uso.

—Entonces como una olla de presión —ofreció Makoto en este caso.

Luna asintió en dirección a ella. Eso le sonaba a la analogía justa y precisa.

—Si no le quitas la válvula a esa olla, tarde o temprano estalla. Para las guardianas planetarias, esa válvula son las peleas, los entrenamientos y las batallas. El poder de su bendición crece con ustedes mientras tanto. Pero, para evitar que las peleas y las batallas se originen sólo para liberar esa presión, también tienden a buscar una misión que seguir. Darle un sentido a la necesidad de luchar.

—Proteger a la Princesa —completó Amy.

—Así como ella protege el Sistema Solar —volvió a asentir la consejera.

—Pero más que una bendición —siguió Artemis—, es una maldición. Ésta las ata a los seres más antiguos de sus planetas guardianes, a los más poderosos. Y son de ellos de los que reciben los poderes que tienen. Esta atadura a los antiguos, el poder que les legan, es una línea directa a ellos; a lo que fueron y a aquello en lo que se convirtieron. Porque, aunque se les diga antiguos, no son individuos. Sus consciencias se perdieron, o se fusionaron entre ellas, creando poder en estado puro. Todo ese poder… ustedes pueden invocarlo.

—Wow —soltó Venus emocionada—. ¿Por qué te guardaste eso para ti? —recriminó en seguida—. ¿Sabes cuánto nos hubiera servido en contra de Galaxia?

Artemis entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una recriminación a ella.

—Porque al invocar ese poder, ustedes se vuelven una con los antiguos.

—Y, al invocar ese poder en estado puro, y volvernos parte de él… perderíamos nuestras consciencias —siguió Amy—. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?

—Así es —dijo Luna seriamente—. Morirían de una forma en la que ni el Cristal de Plata podría traerlas de vuelta. Es por eso que ni la Reina Serenity ni nosotros queríamos que supieran de esto. "Siempre hay una forma de ganar sin sacrificar su esencia," decía la Reina, "sólo tienen que seguir a sus corazones.". Y ustedes han demostrado eso una y otra vez.

—Pero, con ese poder… Hubiéramos evitado que Usagi sufriera tanto —rezongó Makoto.

—O la hubieran hecho sufrir más —contestó Artemis—. Hoy en día ustedes siguen aquí, con ella; a pesar de todo cuanto ha sucedido. De haber usado, de alguna vez usar, esta invocación, ella nunca volvería tenerlas a su lado. En ese estado de poder puro no hay reencarnación, nueva vida, caldero del Caos o brillo plateado capaz de traerlas de regreso. Ustedes serían parte de los antiguos y… desparecerían.

—Si reclaman ese poder, el poder las reclama a ustedes —terminó Luna pesadamente.

—¿Cómo invocamos ese poder? —preguntó Amy sólo para convertirse en el centro de atención. Percibió la mirada incrédula de Luna y Artemis y las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas—. ¿Cómo sabemos si lo estamos invocando? ¿Cómo sabemos cómo no invocarlo? —siguió preguntando como si buscara aclarar su primera pregunta—. Rei no parecía siquiera darse cuenta que lo hacía —volteó hacia la mencionada y le sonrió con una disculpa, sólo para indicar que no la atacaba con sus palabras, sino que usaba aquel hecho para justificar sus preguntas.

—Amy tiene razón —dijo Rei aceptando la mención de buen grado y reconociendo la verdad en las palabras—. No tenía idea de que lo estaba haciendo, ni estaba intentando hacerlo. ¿Venus? —preguntó a quien había identificado la invocación de inmediato.

Venus negó pesadamente.

—Sé los síntomas, no las causas de la enfermedad —dijo ella con la mirada gacha—. En _Magellan_ me hacían repetir el idioma antiguo diciendo que era para poder invocar a los antiguos, pero nunca me explicaron más.

Todas miraron a los gatos.

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos —dijo Artemis apesumbrado.

La respuesta les cayó como un saco de piedras en el estómago. Aunque les habían dicho las causas y las consecuencias… no tenían la respuesta que necesitaban escuchar. Se sentían como bombas de tiempo.

Y eso las dejó aterrorizadas.

.

Las palabras de Luna y Artemis seguían en su mente, repitiéndose como pista de audio en un ciclo infinito. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con sus amigas de ello, pero ni siquiera sabía qué pensar ella misma.

Ese poder del que les habían hablado le hacía preguntarse con más ahínco si era una ventaja en la batalla o algo que sería un peligro para Usagi. Y no podía decir si agradecía o no a los gatos el haberse guardado esa información.

Con la cabeza revuelta y distraída para el resto del mundo, Minako entró a la galería de arte en la que estaba Kunzite. Lo encontró de inmediato en la oficina y, sin preguntar o detenerse, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó por la cintura.

El gruñido de molestia que le había causado la interrupción de su novia se le atoró en la garganta cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ese abrazo no tenía nada de sugerente aunque le comunicaba la necesidad que ella tenía de cercanía.

—¿Qué sucede, Venus? —preguntó ligeramente áspero. Siempre le había fastidiado ser interrumpido cuando trabajaba.

Pero la mujer sobre sus piernas no habló. Se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte y a restregar la cara sobre su saco.

Akinori le devolvió el abrazo, la pegó más a su cuerpo y siguió leyendo los papeles que había dejado de atender por la distracción sobre sus piernas.

—Kunzite —dijo Minako tras unos minutos de silencio—. Tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le temes ahora? —preguntó cariñosamente mientras deslizaba una mano por su espalda.

Minako comenzó a hablar sin abandonar el lugar que había reclamado como suyo.

.

Cuando sintió un peso asentarse en el colchón de su cama, apenas volteó la mirada para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía: Kenji estaba allí. Cuando lo sintió poner su mano sobre su cintura y acariciar hasta la cadera por sobre la colcha que la cubría, apenas pudo alzar la comisura de los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

Desde la conversación con Luna y Artemis se sentía… deprimida. Apenas quería levantarse de la cama, mucho menos quería ir a trabajar; pero eso tenía que hacerlo, aunque todas sus sonrisas hubieran sido tan falsas como su ánimo.

Cuando había cancelado su cita con Kenji no había esperado que él la visitara, pero tampoco le sorprendía que estuviera allí.

—¿Qué sucede, Mako? —preguntó besándole la sien—. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que me finja un enfermero competente? —siguió con buen humor.

Makoto lanzó el aire de sus pulmones en lo que intentó ser una risa, aunque no hubiera sonado como eso.

—No estoy enferma —dijo débilmente.

—Aquí yo soy el profesional de la salud —fingió él un tono serio mientras quitaba la colcha sobre ella.

Makoto giró sobre el colchón hasta quedar de espaldas a éste y mirando a Kenji. Apenas notó que aún vestía la sencilla blusa verde y los pantalones blancos a media pantorrilla; no es que recordara haberse cambiado al llegar a casa de su turno en la florería. Es más, tal vez sólo había llegado directamente a la cama; eso explicaría que Kenji hubiera podido abrir la puerta para entrar a su apartamento.

Kenji se apoyó en el colchón con las manos, rodeándola con los brazos, y se acercó lentamente; primero como si la inspeccionara y luego hasta besarla. Makoto devolvió el beso débilmente.

—Usted se está aprovechando de un paciente, señor profesional de la salud —dijo Makoto en cuanto terminó el beso.

—Mis juramentos me lo impiden —dijo él teatralmente ofendido—. Eso fue RCP —se defendió.

Makoto soltó una risa débil, pero una que ya sonaba como tal.

—¿Intentas insuflarme vida? —retó, siguiendo la broma a medias.

—Vida tienes mucha —dijo él sinceramente—, sólo parece que está… escondida —terminó mientras le hacía cosquillas.

La primera reacción de Makoto fue gritar sorprendida, luego empezar a apartarlo y, cuando vio que no podía librarse de él, entonces comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta. Rió hasta llorar y suplicar que se detuviera. Sólo cuando Kenji se sintió satisfecho con la risa de Mako paró y entonces la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sosegado en cuanto sintió los brazos de Makoto en su cintura.

—Demasiado poder para ser controlado; al parecer.

Kenji la separó del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, y, el gesto que él tenía, la llevó a contarle de lo que recién se había enterado.

.

Aún estando con un libro en el regazo y la espalda recargada en el cuerpo de Ayari, Amy se sentía débil, desconectada y desconcentrada. No había pasado ni siquiera la tercera página de su lectura y no recordaba haber cambiado ni una sola vez la hoja.

Su mente estaba repartida, de nuevo, entre pasado y presente; aunque el protagonista de sus divagaciones ya no era Ayari o Zoisite sino ella. Con todo lo que había escuchado de Luna y Artemis, de los poderes Antiguos de Mercurio y de la posibilidad de que éstos las consumieran como combustible para hacerse más fuertes, había recordado la ilusión de los espíritus de la Tierra y de ahí a su propia muerte. Justo a aquella sensación que había tenido al sentir su sangre correr fuera de su cuerpo, la sensación cuando volvió a introducirse al cuerpo; aquella sensación que sólo podía identificar como un cero absoluto reuniéndose en sus intestinos y contrayéndose justo antes de explotar.

Se preguntaba si en aquella ocasión había comenzado a llamar aquella fuerza; si la había invocado. Pero, si la había invocado por completo, ¿cómo podría haber renacido cuando los consejeros les habían dicho que era imposible?

¿Quién se equivocaba?, los consejeros al decir que no podrían volver de ese estado de poder o ella al creer que esa había sido una invocación a los poderes aquellos.

Como pocas veces lo había contemplado siquiera, Amy cerró los ojos intentando forzar su cerebro a recordar más cosas del tiempo en el Milenio de Plata. Intentaba buscar más información en cualquier cosa que hubiera leído.

Entonces, si la Reina Serenity y sus consejeros les habían ocultado la información —o, al menos, no las habían entrenado a propósito de alcanzar esos poderes—, tendría que recordar aquella parte de su infancia que no había pasado en el palacio lunar sino en el palacio _Mariner._

Le costó trabajo recordar esos años pero, entre más profundo iba en sus recuerdos, comenzó a ver un brillo acerado, ángulos agudos y aristas perfectas. Al reconocer la arquitectura del castillo, éste pareció cobrar forma en su mente. Su habitación. La habitación del rey y la reina. Los pasadizos, pasillos y balcones —hasta la topografía de los jardines— comenzaron a aparecer como si hubiera llegado a aquel centro de memoria primigenia. Los olores delicados los descubrió enseguida y todo comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en su mente; los guardias de palacio, los sirvientes, los cocineros, las nanas y los maestros. Las cientos de bibliotecas.

Estaba segura que había leído… Debería haber leído algo del poder de aquellos Antiguos, aunque fuera una mención siquiera. Tal vez en esa primera infancia se había topado con una información que no había entendido entonces, pero algo referente a lo que ahora necesitaba saber más que otra cosa.

Ayari notó que Amy seguía con los ojos pegados al libro en su regazo, pero que no había vuelto la hoja en ninguna ocasión. Dejó su propia lectura al lado y se removió en el sillón para abrazar a su novia por la espalda que usaba para recargarse en él. Rodeó su cuerpo por la cintura y posó sus manos en el vientre de ella. Le besó el cuello mientras pegaba ambos cuerpos entre ellos y mordió la piel sensible juguetonamente. Cuando su novia no reaccionó ante su beso y la provocación, se sintió con ánimo de desquite.

—Quiero besarte, Amy —susurró en su oído mientras sus manos abandonaban el vientre de la mujer y favorecían esas piernas que siempre le habían causado una… gran admiración—; quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que me digas que no es suficiente —completó mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos encontraban el muslo de Amy—. Quiero tus largas piernas rodeando mi cintura cuando ya no te sostengan en pie —siguió mientras deslizaba sus dedos bajo la tela de la falda y dejaba que sus uñas acariciaran el largo de su costado hacia arriba y hacia abajo— y, cuando sea yo el que te sostenga, vas a gritar mi nombre tan alto que te quedarás afónica.

—Perdón —dijo ella distraída—, ¿me dijiste algo?

Ayari suspiró mientras se daba una helada ducha mental que sirvió para poco. Su mano abandonó el refugio que había encontrado en la piel bajo esa falda y fue a quitarle el libro de las manos. Dejó éste sobre el que él había abandonado antes y no pudo evitar pensar que estos reflejaban lo que a él le gustaría; Amy encima de él, con el cuero de uno tocando el del otro…

—¿Ayari? —preguntó Amy inocentemente.

Él tragó esa imagen y la guardó en un rincón de su cabeza para algún día sacarle provecho, por el momento colocó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Amy antes de hablar.

—¿Qué te sucede? —y esperaba poder ocultar de su voz cualquier tono pervertido que delatara sus pensamientos—. Nunca te había visto tan distraída de tu entorno.

Amy suspiró con un tono sufriente mientras volteaba la mirada a él.

—Trato de recordar si leí o no algo en alguna de las bibliotecas de _Mariner._

Ante el gesto de incomprensión de Ayari, Amy le contó todo.

.

Se preparó mentalmente para entrar al apartamento de Kazuma. Temía poner un pie en la "cueva" que ya temía sería el apartamento de un hombre soltero. Se podía imaginar claramente la suciedad en cada superficie, la ropa tirada con diferentes grados de pestilencia —según el tiempo que hubieran pasado sin moverse—; la pila de trastes sucios esperando ser lavados y el refrigerador vacío. La verdad era que estaba exagerando, pero igual, no creía a Kazuma un obsesivo compulsivo con eso de limpiar su espacio.

Justo cuando él metía la llave en la cerradura, ella se le quedó mirando directo al perfil.

—Limpiaste antes de invitarme, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse de cualquier forma.

De cualquier modo, habría aceptado ir con él a cualquier parte sólo para dejar de pensar en la gran bola de… nieve, que les habían tirado a la cara. Tras horas y horas de pensar en lo mismo y de no haber llegado a nada, tras obligarse a evitar ir al fuego sagrado y al no poder siquiera investigar más de una civilización completamente extinta; estaba lista para explotar cual fuego artificial. Y, en su estado, eso no sería ni lindo, ni colorido, ni impresionante… bueno, impresionante tal vez sí. En el mal sentido.

—No particularmente —dijo él con sencillez.

Rei arqueó una ceja mientras él terminaba de abrir la puerta y le ofrecía el paso. Ella cerró los ojos antes de dar un paso al interior. Cuando sintió a Kazuma a su espalda, abrió primero un ojo, casi con miedo de ver lo que temía. Con la primera vista al interior, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

El interior era un espacioso apartamento con pocos muebles: un sillón de cuero negro frente a una pantalla plana gigante, una mesa alta con cuatro sillas y la insinuación a un pasillo al resto de las piezas; un librero pequeño que sostenía libros, CD's y DVD's estaba recargado en la pared junto a la pantalla gigante y un par de repisas de vidrio sostenían un aparato de sonido y sus bocinas. El suelo era de madera clara y, justo al atravesar la primera estancia, había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que iba de piso a techo para dejar pasar a un pequeño balcón. No había ropa tirada ni montones de trastes sucios.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar, pero cuando estuvo dentro, recorrió cada rincón del espacio ajeno. La cocina era una pequeña pieza con lo necesario, las dos habitaciones también eran pequeñas, una usada como oficina. La sala-comedor era la pieza más grande y la mejor iluminada. Pero ninguna parte del departamento mostraba desorden. Vio a Kazuma bajo unos ojos diferentes. Y él la veía como si su inspección le divirtiera.

—¿Seguro que no limpiaste antes de traerme? —insistió remarcando su desconfianza.

—No más de lo normal —respondió llanamente—. Por dios, ¿creías que iba a tener cajas de pizza a medio comer sobre el sillón?

Casi. Pero no se lo dijo.

—Es sólo que los hombres son bien conocidos por su falta de… atención a los detalles —ofreció con una sonrisa que intentaba decirle había cambiado su insulto en aras del respeto.

—"Atención al detalle" —rezongó con sarcasmo sabiendo que ella había intentado decir otra cosa—. Desde pequeño me enseñaron a dejar mis juguetes en su lugar.

Y lo dijo en un tono que Rei supo había toda una historia allí.

—¿Tus padres son muy estrictos? —indagó mientras se acercaba y le ponía una mano sobre el brazo, buscando consolar el recuerdo que había entristecido su gesto.

Él negó con la cabeza y sólo después subió la mirada hasta detenerla en la de Rei. Esa mirada parecía casi un reto, casi una súplica.

—Los maestros del orfanato lo eran —confesó con un tono de orgullo mezclado con vergüenza.

Rei sintió que su corazón se oprimía con tristeza. Su propia historia resonó con lo que escuchaba de la de él y su corazón dolió por él, por ambos.

—Yo… lo siento. No quería…

—No te disculpes —dijo con una sonrisa afectada—. Esa parte de mi vida me hizo quien soy, me enorgullezco de lo que he alcanzado por mí mismo a pesar de mi desventaja social.

Al demonio su propia historia, al demonio el querer decirle que aunque ella tuviera un padre era como no tenerlo… o peor, porque sólo recordaba que era su hija cuando la necesitaba en funciones políticas. Al demonio con tratar de consolarlo con palabras vacías. Rei saltó para abrazarlo por el cuello y lo besó.

Cuando ella sintió esas manos masculinas tomando su cintura, por un segundo pensó que la apararía. Todo lo contrario. La fuerza de Kazuma la acercó más a él. Y ella se separó de su cuerpo para recuperar el aire y poder seguir besándolo de nuevo.

—Es lo que te hizo increíble —dijo a mitad del beso—. No es una desventaja de ninguna clase, Es esa fuerza tan tuya que te hace… Mágico —y lo besó de nuevo.

El calor entre ellos escaló por sí solo, siendo el otro —su cuerpo, su sabor, su forma y sus movimientos— el combustible de ese incendio. Y, cuando Kazuma deslizó la mano dentro del pantalón de ella, Rei le mordió el cuello.

Cuando el río de lava en su interior se convirtió en una explosión volcánica hasta su entrepierna, Kazuma dejó la piel de Rei para apoyarse en algo antes de caer.

Encerró a la mujer entre sus brazos y la pared a la que de alguna forma se habían acercado; y se alejó de ella de forma que le diera espacio para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró los puños sobre la pared, usando una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para evitar detener a la mujer o tomarla allí mismo. Porque el toque de esos labios sobre su piel, la sensación de sus manos abriendo su camisa y acariciando suavemente las costillas con el borde de sus uñas mientras bajaba al ombligo, era…

En ese momento se sentía poderosa de una forma en la que nunca antes. Y es que nunca antes había descubierto el poder que ofrecía el darle placer a alguien. Y se estaba volviendo adicta a la sensación.

Notando cómo los músculos bajo esa clara piel se tensaban en reacción a ella y lo que hacía, le daba un control sobre él que sabía único… porque él se lo permitía. Porque él se había abierto a ella de una forma que le era doloroso; y porque confiaba en ella. Confiaba, incluso cuando ella le había ocultado la razón de haberlo llamado su debilidad.

—Auch —soltó él ante una mordida más fuerte que las anteriores.

Rei se separó de inmediato.

—Perdón. Es la primera vez que…

—No te disculpes —dijo él con la voz ronca—. Puedes practicar, sobre mí, todo lo que quieras… de preferencia en un lugar de mi cuerpo que nadie más vaya a ver.

Rei besó la mordida que le había hecho en el cuello.

Kazuma se quedó quieto, esperando que ella siguiera. Se decepcionó cuando ella no lo hizo, en cambio, ella apoyó la frente en su torso desnudo. Sus brazos fueron directo a abrazarla por la cintura, aunque no hubiera comprendido el cambio en ella.

—Cuando morí —comenzó ella con la voz desgarrada y casi en un susurro—; en el Milenio de Plata… Yo te llamé a gritos porque no podía seguir peleando.

Aunque se sorprendió por el cambio radical en ella, siguió la conversación de la única manera que sabía.

—Perdón por no haber acudido en tu ayuda —dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

—Tú estabas muerto para ese momento —dijo con un leve tono de fastidio por la disculpa innecesaria.

—Eso no es excusa —explicó antes de besarle la cabeza.

Rei volteó a ver a Kazuma directo a los ojos. Por primera vez no podía decir si él bromeaba o no; si en serio había dicho eso con un significado real o si lo había dicho solamente para hacerla sentir mejor. El azul de sus ojos, sin embargo, mostraban un brillo de sinceridad tal que tuvo que creer que lo decía como si en serio, haber acudido a ella, tuviera que haber sido más fuerte que la muerte misma. Rodó los ojos en sus cuencas ante la sinceridad de él pero no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

—No quiero ser débil —dijo en respuesta a la sinceridad de Jedite y de Kazuma—, pero en mí aún vive la pequeña niña que teme a las visiones de un futuro funesto.

—Ya has dejado eso atrás —dijo paternalmente—. Cada visión que llegaste a tener se ha convertido en una batalla ganada.

—¿Tal vez un temor a mí misma? —ofreció más para ella, aunque hiciera partícipe a su… novio… de sus pensamientos.

Puso las palmas en el torso desnudo de Kazuma y se preparó para hablar justo de aquello de lo que había querido escapar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me viste hablando con el fuego? —le preguntó, aunque no buscara una respuesta por su parte—. Tenías razón en que eso no era una meditación, era una invocación al poder de los antiguos del planeta Marte. Yo… no sabía nada de eso, pero… —se interrumpió para poner orden en su caos interno—. Al parecer por ser quién soy, por poseer el cristal del planeta Marte, soy capaz de llamar a los seres más antiguos y poderosos de mi planeta y, al hacerlo, convertirme en una de ellos.

—Eso… ¿suena bien? —interrumpió él.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Al hacerlo; sí, llamo un poder que suena increíble e inmenso, pero uno en el que me perdería para siempre y sin retorno.

—Eso ya no suena bien —se desdijo con voz severa pero calma.

Rei apretó las manos en puños y éstos sobre la piel del torso de Kazuma; buscó enterrar más su cabeza en la calidez de esa piel.

—No sé cómo invocarlos —confesó ella.

Kazuma apartó a Rei de su piel y la miró con una mezcla de enojo y decepción; de dolor y de sentirse traicionado pero, cuando vio el gesto en la cara de ella, vio allí confusión y miedo y nada que le recordara a la tajante despedida que había visto cuando había terminado con él.

—¿Quieres… invocarlos? —preguntó dubitativo.

—No, no quiero —respondió de inmediato mientras enfatizaba su respuesta con sendos movimientos de cabeza. Kazuma sintió que respiraba de nuevo y toda aquella tensión que sus pensamientos le habían generado lo abandonó de inmediato—. Pero es que, tampoco lo quería aquella vez —siguió Rei casi desesperada—. No sé qué hice para comenzar aquella invocación, no sé qué la desencadenó. ¿No entiendes? —soltó desesperada ya—. ¿Cómo puedo evitar algo que no sé cómo comencé?, y ¿si no depende de mí?, ¿si son ellos los que deciden?

—Tranquila, chispita —la interrumpió con un beso para calmarla—. Tú me dijiste que habías viajado al futuro —le recordó—; te viste allí siendo tú… o una versión futura de ti —especificó—. Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir siendo tú. Porque eres más fuerte que esos vejetes de Marte —terminó para darle ánimo.

Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se calmó de inmediato. Recordó el final de la batalla en Tokio de Cristal y en el siglo XXX y entonces golpeó el hombro de Kazuma.

—¡Ey! —se quejó él de inmediato.

—Eso fue por llamarme "chispita" —lo reprendió.

—Puedo llamarte pólvora —amenazó Kazuma con su irresistible sonrisa—, si lo prefieres.

—O puedes llamarme "Rei" y evitar que me enoje —amenazó ella también.

—Eres "Rei" para el mundo —explicó—, quiero algo tuyo que sea sólo mío.

—"Yo" soy sólo tuya —dijo con voz trémula y mirándolo a los ojos—, ¿no es suficiente? —terminó con una nota de inseguridad en la voz.

La respuesta de Kazuma la recibió en forma de un beso que terminó con dudas, reclamos, consideraciones y conversaciones.

(À suivre)


	32. Act XIV

Act. XIV

Mientras esperaban sus respectivas malteadas, sentadas en el gabinete del _Game Crown_ que no habían usado en tanto tiempo, las cuatro se miraban; ya no tan aterrorizadas, pero aún con desasosiego.

—Setsuna me mandó este mensaje —comenzó Minako al tiempo que les mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

Todas leyeron:

"Estaremos pendientes de ustedes. Si nos necesitan, lucharemos a su lado; por ahora sólo deben mantenerse unidas."

—No sé cómo tomarlo —confesó Minako—. ¿Es un reclamo por haber sido mala líder? ¿Significa que ellas saben más de lo que nos dijeron? ¿Se refiere a la invocación de los Antiguos?

—Tal vez sólo es una muestra de apoyo —ofreció Rei compasiva.

Mientras veía a Makoto asentir ante el comentario de Rei, la pregunta de Minako la llevó a preguntarse por Setsuna, por Pluto; por el poder que ella tenía al manejar el tiempo y sus cadenas a los tres tabús. ¿Si Pluto hubiera invocado a los Antiguos de su planeta y no hubiera muerto? Los consejeros estarían equivocados. ¿Si no los hubiera invocado? Ella podría ser la que estaba equivocada en sus teorías. ¿Si los hubiera invocado pero —como parte de aquellos poderes— el tiempo mismo la hubiera dejado en un estado suspendido donde estaba muerta pero al mismo tiempo viva?

—¡Me estoy volviendo loca! —gritó Minako al techo mientras saltaba de su asiento.

—Creo que ya estás de atar —contestó Makoto sentando a su amiga de vuelta a su asiento con un jalón en el brazo.

Justo llegó Motoki con las malteadas que habían encargado, Minako se puso colorada por su exabrupto. Se disculpó con el chico y recibió una cálida sonrisa en respuesta.

—Comenzaba a olvidarme de esas explosiones de emoción; esto comenzaba a parecerse a un restaurante familiar —dijo él con un giño amistoso.

Compartieron unas palabras con el chico que a tantas de ellas había hecho brillar los ojos, pero era sólo por la amistad y el tiempo que los unía; porque a ninguna de ellas le brillaban los ojos al verlo ahora.

Motoki se despidió brevemente mientras se retiraba a atender otra mesa.

—¿Rei? —preguntó la sorprendida voz de Kazuma mientras se acercaba a ella.

Las cuatro voltearon al sonido sólo para encontrarse a los cuatro Caballeros como no los habían visto desde su vida anterior… juntos; aunque en ropa moderna.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Makoto.

Kenji caminó directo a Makoto y la saludó poniendo su mano en el hombro, mientras permanecía a su espalda. Makoto reaccionó al instante, poniendo su mano sobre la de él y devolviéndole el saludo con apretón cariñoso.

Ayari tomó asiento al lado de Amy pegándose a propósito a ella, usando la excusa de hacerla a un lado con un empujón para ganar el contacto que deseaba con su piel. Ella se movió para hacerle espacio para que se sentara a su lado, pero no lo suficiente como para privarlo del contacto que ella también deseaba. Al moverse, chocó contra la cadera de Minako, quien estiraba el cuello hacia atrás para recibir el beso de Akinori.

—Investigamos una fuente de energía poderosa —respondió Kazuma mientras tomaba la mano que Rei le había ofrecido para ello.

—¿En el _Game Crown_? —preguntó Makoto sin poder evitar que sonara como burla.

—Podría ser nuestro centro de comando —ofreció Amy como si los defendiera de la burla, pero no era así porque Makoto no se burlaba de ellos.

—¿Centro de comando? —preguntó Ayari con una ceja levantada y un tono de ansioso interés que a Amy le pareció… sexy.

Amy sonrió sin poder detenerse ante su pensamiento. Asintió como si buscara enfocar su mente una vez más y tomó un sorbo de su malteada sin buscar una pausa dramática, pero consiguiéndola de cualquier modo.

—Bajo el _Arcade_ está nuestro centro de comando. Éste está ligado a los remanentes del sistema que teníamos en el Milenio de Plata. Luna y Artemis nos han ayudado en mayor medida para restaurar la mayor parte de la información, pero aún nos falta demasiado.

—Como siempre está siendo humilde —dijo Minako con un tanto de admiración, uno de orgullo y otro de fastidio fingido—. Nuestra amiga genio ha restaurado ella sola más de la mitad.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Kazuma, de inmediato interesado en la cantidad de información que eso podría darle.

—Claro que no —soltó Rei de inmediato y tuvo que contener su risa ante el gesto de sorpresa que él puso ante la negativa—. No es una visita turística —siguió de buen humor pero firme en su negativa.

—¿Aún no confían en nosotros? —preguntó Kazuma en respuesta.

—Confío lo suficiente en ti como para contarte mis secretos más oscuros, Kazuma —dijo Rei suavemente—. Pero el sistema, aunque funcional, aún es inestable. El lazo con el Milenio de Plata es inestable. Nadie quiere que años de trabajo se… esfumen.

—Sé que no soy un tecnófilo, pero…

—Podríamos hacer un sistema que involucre no sólo al Milenio de Plata y su "vigilancia" de ataño —comenzó Kenji interrumpiendo al otro sin remordimiento—; podría involucrar a la Tierra en conjunto.

—¿Usar el Milenio de Plata como un vigía externo al planeta usando la posición del satélite como tal? —dijo Ayari, en su voz mostrando que pensaba en las estrategias posibles.

—Suena… factible —respondió Amy, sonando sorprendida e inmediatamente analizando las posibilidades, las probabilidades, los pros y los contras—. Podríamos tener una vigilancia interna y externa del planeta —sonrió.

Kunzite, aun de pie tras Minako y sosteniendo sus hombros, miró a los siete otros reunidos y sonrió. El tiempo y —sí— las vidas que habían sucedido desde el tiempo del Imperio de la Tierra habían logrado lo que nadie pudo en aquel pasado: la Luna y la Tierra se habían unido. La Luna vigilaría el planeta sin restarle su poderío y el de sus habitantes. Aunque deseaba que en aquel tiempo se hubiera podido llegar a un desenlace tan fácilmente como el que habían logrado alrededor de una mesa y cuatro malteadas; sabía que aquel pasado había tenido que suceder para ahora poder estar presente ante el final de las hostilidades entre selenitas y terrícolas. Su pecho se hinchó con un tipo de orgullo que no era por él, sino por pertenecer a tal grupo.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Ayari mirando a Amy a los ojos.

—Podemos repasar los códigos fuente para comenzar a incorporar los cambios necesarios, pero tenemos que realizar un plan específico para toda la carga informática que implica la información de la Tierra —comenzó Amy mirando a Ayari también a los ojos ya sumergiéndose en un mundo privado.

—Sé que pueden hablar de esas cosas en cualquier momento —interrumpió Minako ante lo que presentía sería una inmersión en el incomprensible mundo de matemáticas, lógica y ciencia de Amy—. Yo, por mi parte, tengo demasiada azúcar en el sistema como para quedarme más tiempo sentada. ¡Propongo que tengamos una cita grupal! Hace mucho que no vamos a la playa —sugirió con la mirada brillándole por anticipado.

Cuando sintió que siete pares de ojos la taladraban con la mirada, se encogió de hombros, tomó el vaso en el que había estado su malteada y lo volteó para demostrar que no quedaba nada allí. Mientras ellos se habían concentrado en hablar, ella se había concentrado en beber.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó, emocionada, como si ya estuviera decidido.

—La playa no suena mal—ofreció Makoto con un encogimiento de hombros. Sabía que negarse ante Minako sólo traería horas de súplicas insistentes por parte de la líder para, al final, todas terminar cediendo ante el capricho de la instigadora. Era más fácil ceder desde el principio.

—Sólo si usas bikini —siguió Kenji, susurrándole a Makoto con ese ligero tono de reto que siempre la provocaba de la mejor manera.

—Podría nadar un poco —aceptó Amy también.

Las tres que ya habían aceptado miraron entonces a la restante. Rei rodó los ojos en sus cuencas y suspiró derrotada.

—No voy a ser la nota discordante —accedió al fin.

Ante el grito de emoción que Minako lanzó, Ayari se levantó para dejar a Amy salir del gabinete que ocupaba, Kazuma —que no había soltado la mano de la sacerdotisa— la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Makoto fue la siguiente en levantarse y Minako la última.

Mientras la líder del grupo veía a las parejas marchar frente a ella, sintió que Kunzite la abrazaba por la espalda. Se recargó en él mientras veía a sus amigas comenzar una conversación de lo que fuera con sus parejas y se sintió como una madre viendo a sus hijas marchar para comenzar una nueva vida.

—Y de qué forma has evitado que insistan en ver ese centro de comando —susurró Kunzite al oído de Minako—. Por eso eres increíble —terminó besándole la sien.

—Yo sólo quería verte en poca ropa —devolvió ella con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño.

—Y yo sólo soy tu romance de verano —dijo él con ironía.

—Entonces hagamos que este verano dure al menos un milenio —respondió depositando un ligero beso en los labios de su pareja.

Se separaron del abrazo, pero sus manos se entrelazaron mientras salían del lugar.

.

Llegaron a la playa separados. Amy y Minako habían llegado con Ayari y Akinori, en el auto del último. Rei y Kazuma en el del chico y Makoto y Kenji habían llegado poco después, ambos montados en una motocicleta deportiva; negra, brillante y que prometía tanta velocidad como un vendaval.

Cuando Makoto se quitó el casco, su sonrisa brilló emocionada mientras se apeaba.

—Tenemos que repetir eso —pidió ella a un Kenji igual de sonriente.

—Cuando quieras, princesa.

—Y, ¿puedo manejar yo? —pidió emocionada dejando relucir ese tono de reto que siempre sucedía entre ellos.

Kenji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó de inmediato.

—Mako, te amo y daría lo que fuera por ti, lo sabes; pero no vas a manejar mi motocicleta.

Makoto se ofendió en serio. Quería pensar que era una broma de su novio, un clásico ardid de hombre contra mujer —alegar la extraña relación que los hombres sentían tener con las máquinas y su ridícula creencia de que las mujeres no manejaban bien— sólo para hacerle una broma inocente… o podía ser cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado por esa cabeza de ondas castañas. Pero…

Ella estaba ofendida, él estaba firme en sus palabras.

Tal vez era un desquite por no haberlos llevado al centro de comando.

Bien. Si él no quería compartir sus juguetes con ella porque Rei no había dejado que Jedite jugara con los de ellas…

—Como quieras, amor —dijo fingiéndose especialmente melosa hasta acercarse a su oído—. Pero quiere decir que no me voy a acostar contigo hasta el día en que maneje esta moto —le susurró mientras se alejaba un paso de él.

—Eso no es justo —espetó de inmediato, indignado por su parte—. Estás condicionando nuestra relación a que te deje pasar por encima de mi decisión y mi derecho.

Makoto no respondió con palabras, atinó a levantar la comisura del labio en una sonrisa casi malvada casi condescendiente, encogerse de hombros y a darse media vuelta para marcharse. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir con respecto al tema.

—Sabes que esto no es justo, Makoto —gritó Kenji molesto, sonando aún pegado a la moto.

Makoto siguió caminando hacia el carro rojo de Kunzite, donde ya se reunían el resto.

—¡Kino Makoto! —gritó Kenji sonando enojado pero demandante. Como si hubiera decidido que, en venganza, se aprovecharía de las palabras de ella.

Ella sonrió con un toque pecaminoso cuando supo que él había notado ya la excusa que le daba. El balón estaba en su cancha y ella sólo esperaba que él hiciera la jugada correcta, para ambos.

Cuando volvió hacia el que le gritaba, estuvo a tiempo de ver el arco que dibujaba un objeto brillante que se dirigía a ella. Por instinto atrapó aquello entre sus manos.

El dolor de haber atrapado el objeto en caída casi le hace soltar una maldición, pero se detuvo al abrir el puño y notar lo que allí había. Tenía la llave de la moto de Kenji.

Sonriendo con la victoria, se acercó al hombre y a la máquina.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella feliz por la victoria.

—Cuando quieras —soltó con esa mezcla de resignación y molestia que a ella le quitó la sensación de victoria.

Eso le sentó como una patada en las entrañas.

Era cierto que Kenji había aceptado, pero también era cierto que había sido injusta al utilizar el sexo como moneda de cambio. El problema que tenía en esos momentos era que no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos o qué sentir. Porque se sentía culpable con él por "forzar su mano" de tal manera, pero también se había sentido ofendida y… ¿humillada? Ante la negativa tan definitiva que había recibido.

Y ni siquiera quería tocar las posibles implicaciones que esa negativa pudiera tener como trasfondo.

—¿Por qué no quieres que la maneje? —preguntó con seriedad pero con un tono bajo para mantener confidencial la conversación. Para mantenerla privada.

—Es… solo que… Soy protector contigo, lo sabes.

—Kenji —avisó ella—. Nada me hace enojar más que verdades a medias y justificaciones mediocres como "lo hago por ti", "es tu culpa" o "no tuve otra opción" —dijo mientras le llegaba el recuerdo del general Nefrite jugando con sus emociones. Apartó aquello de la cabeza y se concentró en el Nefrite, en el Kenji, que ahora estaba frente a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír por las diferencias entre los tres hombres que había conocido con el mismo rostro—. Se me hace falto de carácter y de responsabilidad hacia uno mismo y hacia sus acciones.

Kenji cerró los ojos por las palabras. Vaya par estaban hechos; ambos sermoneándose el uno al otro. Sonrió ante su pensamiento antes de abrir los ojos.

—Amo la libertad de manejar una motocicleta pero… en verdad les tengo miedo —dijo tras un suspiro—. Estuve un tiempo con un grupo de motociclistas, fue divertido hasta que… uno de ellos murió. Aún recuerdo la escena de su cuerpo cayendo y rodando por el asfalto como si hubiera pasado ayer. Sólo imaginarme que algo así te pase… —dijo con la voz quebrándosele— no puedo. Tú eres fuerte y valiente, yo no lo soy tanto. No al verte herida o en peligro.

Las facciones de Makoto se dulcificaron de inmediato. Su mano tocó la mejilla de Kenji con ternura.

—No voy a negar que quiero manejar esta moto para sentir que controlo todo el poder de esa máquina. Pero también quiero manejarla para conocer más de lo que te gusta. Para amar lo que tú amas.

Kenji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, jaló a Makoto hasta su abrazo y la sujetó contra su cuerpo. Cuando ella lo abrazó en respuesta, la tensión de su cuerpo se relajó también.

—Empecemos con algo que no me asuste tanto —dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Me gustan los juegos de video.

Makoto soltó una carcajada mientras se pegaba más a él.

El grito de Minako apresurándolos a unirse al resto se escuchó desde tal distancia y así fueron obligados a separarse de los brazos del otro.

—Vamos, Mina-chan es bien conocida por siempre salirse con la suya —lo apresuró tomándolo por la mano.

—Eso me recuerda al Jedite del Imperio de la Tierra —dijo alzando una ceja con cierta aprehensión—. Siempre tuvo que salirse con la suya, sin importar qué método usara para ello.

—Procuremos no dejarlos solos entonces, Minako por si sola es bastante… intensa.

Pocos pasos después alcanzaron al grupo. Minako corrió hacia el agua la primera, adelantando al resto por mucho. Akinori se quedó atrás para sacar el par de hieleras del carro y su hermano acomodó toallas y sombrillas en la arena. Pronto, cada quien se encontró disfrutando la playa a su manera.

Amy nadaba tranquilamente a unos metros de la orilla mientras Ayari media su velocidad de nado como una excusa para verla moverse en el agua, Makoto tomaba el sol con Kenji a su lado y Minako y Rei habían comenzado un pequeño juego de Voleibol sobre la arena; cada una había hecho equipo con su pareja y, por el momento, todos se estaban tomando el juego como algo divertido y no con la seriedad de un verdadero partido. Y, aunque Kazuma hacía la mayor parte en contra de una experimentada Minako, Akinori le dejaba el juego a su novia y participaba tan poco en éste como Rei parecía hacerlo.

El primero en notar algo raro fue Ayari y, aunque aquello había parecido un juego de la luz y las sombras del oleaje, se tensó y se apresuró hacia el frente hasta que sus pies fueron cubiertos por el mar. Para ese momento, aquella sombra que había visto cerca de Amy había desaparecido haciéndolo suspirar con alivio. Por un segundo, al ver esa oscuridad, había temido cualquier cosa: un ataque de tiburón, algas que se enredaran en ella, un buzo pervertido… pero al parecer no había nada que allí amenazara a su sirena.

Calmado ya, y a punto de volver a su tarea de medir el tiempo de cada vuelta que ella daba en un cuerpo de agua sin contenedor, vio que su sirena se detenía sólo para comenzar a luchar contra algo. Apenas vio ese algo oscuro de nuevo se lanzó hacia ella mientras la llamaba en un grito.

Kenji se incorporó de su lugar ante el grito de Zoisite. Sintió a Makoto reaccionar también y volteó a ella justo para presenciar lo único que podía evitar el que ayudara a uno de sus hermanos de guerra: Mako era cubierta por una sombra, una que no era la de la sombrilla bajo la que se habían resguardado del sol. Esta era una de aquellas sombras que la habían torturado.

Su instinto lo llevó a soltar un golpe hacia el enemigo, uno que logró detener antes de golpear a su mujer. La tomó a ella delicadamente por el hombro y la sacudió. Dos cosas sucedieron: la sombra se acercó a la mano de él y los ojos de su novia se abrieron… pareciendo reconocerlo.

El grito de Ayari llegó a sus oídos un segundo después de fallar el golpe al balón. Minako volteó hacia la fuente del sonido y tardó un par de segundos en encontrar la figura que nadaba hacia mar adentro, un segundo más en encontrar la figura que era Amy y descubrirla rodeada por un negro líquido.

—¡Rei! —gritó Kazuma con preocupación.

Y eso hizo que volteara la mirada a lo que tenía cerca de ella. Rei estaba de pie, con los ojos en blanco y siendo a lo que se pegaban, y sobre lo que reptaban, esas sombras que no eran la proyección de algo físico.

Corrió hacia ella antes de descubrir a Makoto en condiciones parecidas. Volteó de inmediato la mirada a Kunzite. Ella estaba completamente en blanco: su mente y sus emociones estaban… en shock.

—¡Akinori! —rugió Ayari con verdadera furia asesina mientras se acercaba a él llevando a Amy desmayada en sus brazos.

Minako dio unos pasos hacia su amiga pero se detuvo cuando sintió la furia de Ayari como ondas de poder emanando de ese cuerpo, tan fuertes, que la caída libre de las gotas, que resbalaban por su ropa y cabello, dibujaba una ligera diagonal que se alejaba del cuerpo.

Kazuma atacó aquellas cosas que estaban sobre Rei sin haber olvidado lo que le había gritado al albino ese del cuerno. Él mataría cualquier cosa que atacara y lastimara a Rei. Una vez más accedió al poder del hielo y justo antes de atravesar una cosa de esas con su golpe, Minako detuvo su brazo. Otro día podría haberse sorprendido por la fuerza que la chica tenía en su cuerpo como para ser capaz de detener el puñetazo de un hombre que le doblaba el peso y le sacaba unos buenos 20 centímetros de altura. Ese día sólo la miró con una amenaza implícita.

—No ha elevado su temperatura; eso quiere decir que no se siente en peligro —avisó con tono llano mientras miraba al resto de sus amigas.

.

Cuando pudo entender qué había sucedido y que se encontraba de nuevo en aquella oscuridad sin horizonte, se vio —y se sintió— rodeada por aquellas sombras que la habían atacado antes. Esta vez no la atacaban. En cambio, estaban allí sólo rodeándola, como si la midieran a ella o a sus capacidades.

Como si la juzgaran.

Se atrevió a dar una vuelta sobre sus talones para ver el número real de aquellas cosas que la mantenían al centro.

Algo había cambiado, un par de cosas realmente. Primero, la sensación que sentía ella emanando de las sombras ya no era de agresión. La segunda era que aquellas sombras —aquellos espíritus— comenzaban a cobrar una cierta definición de diferenciación. Aunque no se vieran rostros o gestos, facciones o personalidades; las sombras comenzaban a verse cada vez más como espíritus en verdad. Algunos más grandes que otros, algunos más delgados que otros, algunos más altos que otros.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había causado tal cambio antes que una —¿Tal vez la que antes le había gritado a la cara?— soltara ese agudo terrorífico a un palmo de su cara. Ella se sintió abrir los labios para cualquier cosa y fue entonces que aquella que gritaba cambió el tono. Eso la hizo permanecer callada a ella. El espíritu cambió el tono a su grito una vez más y en ese grito algo sonó como un gorgoteo. Rei tuvo que preguntarse si aquel espíritu trataba de comunicarle algo.

Cuando aquel, que parecía líder entre los espíritus, usó una cuarta nota, el resto le acompañó con sonidos agudos que clavaron agujas en el interior de su cerebro. Esas agujas le hicieron desear arrancarse los tímpanos y acabar con el dolor que le causaba. Contuvo su deseo de cubrirse los oídos con las manos; pero no pudo evitar agitar la cabeza como si eso espantara el dolor, ni evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas ante la tortura.

Cuando las voces de los espíritus elevaron su volumen y su desesperación, ni el entrenamiento ni el respeto ni el orgullo la detuvieron de cubrir sus oídos. Cerró los ojos como si eso pudiera ayudarla también. Como ya sabía, aquel gesto sirvió para nada mientras sentía que su cerebro era desgarrado desde el tímpano… habiendo pasado antes por todo el cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, ella gritó por el dolor de la tortura y su grito se le antojó tan agudo como el de los espíritus.

Y el silencio la cubrió entonces.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se extrañó al ser cegada por una intensa luz. Temiendo que su consciencia hubiera sido transportada a otro lugar desconocido, intentó retener la última sensación que había tenido en esa oscuridad: el dolor que le causaba el poder de los espíritus.

Pero también había sido el silencio que se había hecho tras ella también gritar de dolor. Se sentía como la paz tras un pleito acalorado; la paz de comprender —o haber sido comprendida—; de al fin encontrar una empatía tras haber liberado una rabia acumulada.

(À suivre)


	33. Act XV

Act. XV

Apenas se dio cuenta que Rei no se movía sobre la arena Kazuma volteó para buscarla en derredor, había imaginado que la sacerdotisa se había aburrido del juego. Que equivocado había estado.

Aquellas sombras, que les habían dicho ya no las atacarían, estaban de vuelta sobre el cuerpo de su sacerdotisa y él tenía que sujetar su instinto de protección con más fuerza de la que se creía tener, solamente porque Rei no se sentía amenazada por éstas —según había dicho Venus—. Ella seguía en pie, con los ojos en blanco y respirando tranquilamente, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance que él desconocía. Pero ella seguía de pie, y eso, a él, le daba unos segundos para pensar en cómo sacar provecho de todo esto.

Si habían dicho que aquellas cosas eran espíritus protectores de la Tierra y no estaban equivocados, quizá pudiera usarlos para el objetivo que los tres grupos —Caballeros, guardianas y espíritus— tenían en común. La cuestión era cómo hacerles ver eso a las sombras. El pensamiento se fue al garete en cuanto un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rei. La abrazó de inmediato y justo entonces ella se desplomó habiendo perdido la fuerza en sus piernas. Por supuesto, él frenó su caída y la depositó suavemente sobre la arena.

—¡Akinori! —rugió la voz de Ayari—. ¡Dijiste que arrodillarse la salvaría!

Por ese momento, a Ayari no podía importarle menos que Akinori fuera su hermano o su líder o un cabrón que podía molerlo a golpes si lo provocaba en un mal momento. Estaba sinceramente asustado por Amy, furioso por esas sombras que no dejaban de lastimarla y estaba rabioso por haber sido engañado… porque le hubieran mentido en lo único que lo dejaba en carne viva, lo único que lo hacía más pasional y violento que cerebral o sarcástico.

Vio a Akinori apretar la quijada y ya estaba dispuesto a comenzar a gritar también cuando sintió que Amy se movía en sus brazos. Su hermano, el grito que no llegó a darle e incluso su rabia, todo desapareció dejándolo concentrado únicamente en su mujer.

—¿Amy? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Yo sé lo que hice —dijo Akinori a su hermano y a todos los que le miraban con la misma recriminación—; y Venus es la única entre ellas que no ha sido atacada.

—Tal vez ambos tienen razón —dijo Amy con voz débil y aún sobre Ayari—. A Akinori le funcionó arrodillarse; tal vez cada quien necesitamos encontrar una forma propia.

—Eso es imposible, Mercury —dijo Kenji que se había acercado con Jupiter apoyada en uno de sus hombros—. No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo.

Ante sus palabras, todos miraron a Makoto.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella débilmente, pero con aquel negro como si comenzara a solidificarse sobre su cuerpo. Y ese negro que comenzaba a ser más que una coraza inmóvil, evitaba que pudiera respirar profundamente.

—No lo estás, Mako —dijo él mientras tomaba una parte de esa coraza y la jalaba como para arrancar una costra.

Makoto gruñó de dolor ante la acción de Kenji y éste se detuvo de inmediato. Sus ojos dejaban relucir la tortura que era para él el haberla lastimado al tratar de ayudarla; la agonía de no saber qué hacer o qué dejar de hacer para mejorar la situación.

—Las sombras… el dolor de las sombras… —sonó débil la voz de Rei desde la arena— es como si desgarrara… agudos… por dentro.

Ante las incoherentes palabras de Rei, Kazuma la abrazó un segundo antes de buscar heridas en la piel o rastro alguno de las sombras que seguían sobre las otras chicas. No encontró nada en la piel que sus shorts de mezclilla y traje de baño dejaba a la vista.

Se preguntó de inmediato a dónde se habían ido esas cosas, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Rei insistió en incorporarse. Él la dejó sentarse únicamente.

—Kunzite —llamó Minako con voz grave, profunda y sin un sentimiento; su mirada estaba clavada en sus amigas y en el estado de ese ataque—. Te arrodillaste ante Venus, no ante Minako. Ellos se arrodillaron ante las mujeres, no ante las guardianas.

Kunzite suspiró pesadamente ante la demanda de Minako. El tono de voz mismo le había dicho lo inflexible de la petición. Ella tenía una idea clara de lo que quería y, tras él haber escuchado a la sacerdotisa hablar, comenzaba a sentir que esos espíritus buscaban algo más que la venganza que se les había adjudicado. Había comenzado a preguntarse si los espíritus de la Tierra querían algo específico de las guardianas. Pero no podía olvidar las palabras de la princesa de Urano cuando había comentado que las princesas de cada otro planeta estaban sobre la faz de la Tierra. No podía evitar pensar en todo ese poder y sentir que algo de verdad había en ese pensamiento. Miró a Venus una vez más, recordando el grado de hostilidad que podía demostrar ante lo que atacara a sus seres queridos. Y la guardiana planetaria estaba a punto de saltar al ataque.

Esperando que sirviera de algo ser el líder de los Caballeros de Endymion o la lejana relación sanguínea que Kunzite tuvo con Endymion; copió el gesto que el Príncipe había realizado en un par de ocasiones durante el tiempo del Imperio. Se arrodilló manteniendo una rodilla en contacto con el planeta y tocó la Tierra con la yema de los dedos de la mano derecha. Cerró los ojos. Agachó la cabeza. Y deseó fervientemente que la Tierra lo escuchara; que lo dejara escucharla.

—Soporta un poco más si es que sufres. Contente un poco más si estás furiosa. Espera un poco más si es que necesitas ayuda. Nosotros lo arreglaremos todo… de alguna forma, pero lo haremos.

Tras decir aquello en un susurro que no le importó si era escuchado por oídos humanos, Kunzite alzó la vista hasta las guardianas disfrazadas de civiles. Asintió una vez en su dirección.

—Transfórmense —ordenó tibiamente.

Cuando ellas comenzaron a obedecer y Minako no, repitió su orden también hacia ella pero usando una nota más autoritaria que en la primera ocasión. Las voces de las cuatro chicas se escucharon llamando la fuerza de sus planetas y a estos respondiendo en consecuencia. Antes que moños y faldas cortas cubrieran a las guardianas, de la arena y de la piel de ellas, se alzó la negrura que atacaba.

Con los uniformes de batalla, la oscuridad cubrió a los ocho.

—¿Qué es esto? —sonó una voz femenina que apenas reconoció.

—¿Qué han hecho? —sonó, al mismo tiempo, la voz masculina que odiaba reconocer al instante.

La oscuridad había cubierto a diez.

.

Desorientadas y desorganizadas por lo súbito de ese ataque, las guardianas se miraron entre ellas.

Mercury se equipó de inmediato con su visor y su computadora dejando un poco atrás a Ayari, como intentado alejar el peligro de él. Jupiter miró a Kenji tratando de calmarlo antes de dirigirse a las chicas. Venus cambió todos sus manierismos dejando atrás a la chica enérgica y divertida para ser aquella hostil en contra de los que lastimaran a sus seres queridos. Mars volteó a ver aquella oscuridad, buscando a los espíritus. Caminó hasta las otras guardianas aún sumida en su observación.

Pero las sombras no aparecían.

—Esto es diferente a lo que yo he visto antes —dijo Mars preocupada.

Jupiter y Mercury asintieron en respuesta.

—El lugar… se siente vacío —siguió Jupiter.

—Vamos a terminar esto de una vez —ordenó Venus mientras un aura ambarina la rodeaba.

Las guardianas siguieron su ejemplo y la pacífica espera por algo terminó entonces. Entre gritos agudos que sonaban dolorosos y desesperados, la oscuridad atacó a las guardianas.

.

Mientras veía aquella oscuridad atacar a las chicas, no pudo suprimir un grito de advertencia. Habían llegado demasiado tarde como para decirles lo que habían descubierto.

—¡Chicas! —gritó de nuevo, ahora haciendo eco al grito de dolor de ellas.

Los Caballeros del Imperio se arrojaron al centro que era una batalla desigual.

—¡Zoisite! —alcanzó a gritar mientras saltaba al hombro de aquel que había sido el estratega. Él detuvo su ataque mientras ella seguía diciendo lo que debía—. Esos espíritus protectores de la Tierra sólo se están protegiendo. El poder planetario de tantas princesas los está desgarrando y haciéndolos desaparecer. ¡No deben desaparecer del planeta!

.

Al ver que Luna saltaba al hombro de Zoisite, él miró la batalla que se libraba frente a sus ojos. Sus pequeñas guardianas soltaban golpes y poderes, pero eran sujetadas y torturadas por aquellos espíritus y él ya no tenía el poder de Mau para atacar como había podido hacer en la época del Milenio de Plata. Sólo le quedaban las garras y los colmillos felinos… y éstos no le servirían contra aquellas cosas.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones y garganta pudieron, tratando de insuflar poder y fuerza a sus pequeñas. Maldiciéndose por no poder hacer más, se arrojó hacia el frente para usar esas insignificantes armas felinas.

Cuando los Reyes Celestiales atacaron a las sombras que hacían presa de las guardianas, Artemis se sorprendió. Dónde los ataques de las guardianas habían esparcido la oscuridad, los golpes humanos conectaban con materia física. Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo porque los cuatro atacaron con renovada saña.

El ataque de ellos les dio un respiro a ellas. Y los espíritus comenzaron a atacar a los Caballeros.

—¡Mina —le gritó, desesperado, con toda su fuerza—, están peleando contra los Antiguos del Planeta Tierra! ¡Deténganse!

Pero, en los ojos de la guardiana, vio que su grito de advertencia había sido tomado con otra intención.

.

El grito de Artemis la puso en guardia de inmediato. Y, cuando le dio la respuesta que no habían podido encontrar desde el principio, se dio cuenta que la información había llegado demasiado tarde.

Los gritos de los Reyes Celestiales le recordaron al ataque al Milenio de Plata, pero más que eso, le dijo cuánto habían sufrido sus amigas ante el ataque de esas cosas.

—Mercury, Mars, Jupiter —llamó para conjugar sus poderes con los de ellas y soltar un ataque definitivo. Pero nadie le respondió.

Volteó a sus compañeras buscándolas con la mirada y las descubrió en shock. Volteó la mirada a los chicos y apenas entendió lo que ellas habían tratado de describir cuando hablaban de los ataques que habían sufrido.

Como si el protagonista de aquellos ataques hubiera sólo cambiado; Zoisite era atravesado en el vientre por una sombra, Kenji estaba en el suelo siendo pisoteado por otras en el cuello y Jedite tenía el cuello en una posición forzada que indicaba estaban a punto de romper su cuello. Cuando miró a Kunzite, lo encontró siendo mangoneado por golpes que le recordaban el ataque que a ella la había llevado a morir en la Luna.

Con una arcada de vómito, Venus supo entonces las particularidades de la muerte de sus compañeras en aquella otra vida.

Un grito desgarrador llegó producto de la garganta de Mercury; uno de furia, de Jupiter y el desesperado de Mars. Cada una de ellas estaba encorvada hacia la escena y cada una de ellas estaba sumergida en ese terror que era ver a su amado sufrir el dolor y la muerte que ellas habían conocido en carne propia.

Cuando vio que un golpe de oscuridad —o lo que parecía como tal— atravesaba a Akinori; ella perdió la cordura una vez más en su existencia.

.

Artemis no perdió detalle de las reacciones de sus pequeñas. Cada una de ellas estaba temblando con miedo, horror y furia. Ya no se movían, no podían; no tenían fuerza siquiera para dejar que sus piernas las dejaran caer al piso.

Corrió en sus cuatro patas felinas hasta ellas y entonces lo escuchó. Claramente, como si en ese espacio negro cada voz tuviera cabida y definición, como si ninguna atropellara a las otras.

—Mae hdha alsawt wahadhah alkulumatu, 'adeu 'uwlayik aldhyn yaetunani qawtahum waladhin yaetamidun ealian. 'ana kama lak kama kunt al'algham lilqiam wamane alakharin min alqiam bih —cantó Venus en el idioma venusino.

—A planieta, jakaja daje mnie imia, maja volia vaša volia, vaša volia. JA prymaju vy prymajecie mianie, jak ja. JA zaklikaju vas być maim zbrojaj u bai. —demandó Mars en marciano antiguo.

—Myn geast is myn krêft en myn macht is myn tinzen. meitsje myn gebod jo. Nim myn krêft as jo —ordenó Mercury en el idioma de su Reino perdido.

—E lawe'oe i ko'u ikaika i makana no'u, e lawe'oe i kēia ola nou. E pepehi i ka'enemi o ku'u'enemi, e pale i ka hoaaloha o ku'u hoaaloha. e ho'oku'u'ia; e ku'u aku au iā'oe —tronó Jupiter.

Y con eso, la invocación a los poderes Antiguos de cada uno de sus reinos se vio completada para horror de los consejeros lunares.

—Somos las guardianas de la Tierra —dijeron ellas a coro con voces que no eran las suyas.

Con ojos sin iris o pupilas, sin rastro alguno de lo que habían sido sus almas reflejadas en ellos, las cuatro que se habían llamado guardianas de la Tierra dieron un paso hacia los atacantes negros. A un movimiento de sus manos, las sombras se alejaron de los Caballeros y se encararon a ellas.

Las sombras rugieron y ese sonido hizo temblar la oscuridad sin horizonte.

.

Como si despertaran de haberse quedado fuera de combate, los cuatro se pusieron de pie inestablemente. Agitaron la cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo y las cábalas que habían comenzado en su cabeza desaparecieron al ver lo que había frente a ellos.

Tragaron con fuerza mientras daban un paso atrás y dos adelante. Los gatos se interpusieron entre ellos y la visión aquella.

Los espíritus se lanzaron en franco ataque hacia las que ya no eran las guardianas que amaban. Zoisite dio un paso tambaleante hacia adelante. En vez de Amy o Mercury, había una mujer hecha de agua en tonos azules y brillos cian. Desde las piernas bien formadas de Mercury hasta su uniforme, todo se había ido para dejar una transparencia acuosa que brillaba en la tiara y el cristal planetario al centro del moño. Grandes gotas de esa agua que era ella se elevaban de la figura para desaparecer una vez que se elevaban más allá de la cabeza. Y aquella figura acercaba la zurda a ese centro de poder brillante en su pecho, como si preparara un ataque.

Nefrite dio un paso hacia atrás al ver de frente a la mujer que conocía como Jupiter, pero brillando en tonos verdes y cuerpo de electricidad. No había nada que pudiera describirla mejor que como estar hecha de electricidad. Mirándolo directamente, pero sin verlo realmente con esos ojos que ahora eran una luz blanca, sostenía dos centellas de electricidad una en cada mano y mientras éstas tronaban y chasqueaban suspendidas en las palmas de ella, el uniforme comenzaba a desaparecer entre la electricidad en la que ella se había convertido. Su peinado, incluso, había dejado de parecer cabello para convertirse en un rayo estático pero vivo. Habiendo sentido el poder de ese relámpago en carne propia, sólo podía maravillarse en la misma intensidad que temer tal cantidad de voltaje.

Jedite abrió un paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio tras lo que su mente no quería aceptar. La mujer a la que había perseguido en una vida —o más— estaba frente a él sin ser ella realmente. Ella era fuego y, en esta ocasión, no era una figura del lenguaje. Ella —toda ella— era una fogata. Sus pies habían desaparecido para dar pie al inicio del fuego, que, sólo después de las rodillas, comenzaba a cobrar definición de mujer. Aquel naranja vivo definía los muslos que había conocido, visto y tocado de la mujer a la que amaba; éstos eran coronados por la falda que recordaba de su uniforme, pero que ahora parecía una explosión estática de chispas y llamas. El moño de su uniforme estaba perdido entre las llamas en las que se había convertido el resto del uniforme y su altura se perdía con aquellas que alguna vez había sido el cabello largo de la sacerdotisa. Las manos enguantadas, ahora naranjas y recordándole también a la lava, mostraban las palmas hacia afuera como si se preparara para expulsar su ardiente poder.

Kunzite dio dos pasos hacia el frente en cuanto descubrió que aquel brillo intenso era la figura de Venus. Viéndose con una transparencia de cristal ambarino, la mujer brillaba desde su frente y movía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, preparando un ataque. Su cabelló flotó hacia arriba como impulsado por una brisa gentil, aunque ese ataque no fuera a ser gentil en absoluto. Brillos redondos comenzaron a rodearla desde los pies que habían desaparecido en un borrón de la misma luz que comenzaba a formar una cadena que la envolvía. Aunque la hermosura de ella brillando de tal forma era inmensa, le rompió el corazón con una sensación de soledad y de desesperanza. De despedida.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo con la visión o con sus sentimientos, apenas un instante después de haber estado fuera de combate, los espíritus se lanzaron a las mujeres.

—¡Venus! —gritó sin saber si le avisaba del ataque o si la llamaba para que despertara—. ¡Minako!

Apenas escuchando que los otros llamaban a cada chica como él había hecho, vio la cadena de Venus ser lanzada hacia las sombras, las centellas de Jupiter volar hacia otras; a Mars soltar una explosión de fuego y calor hacia las que la atacaban a ella y a Mercury dejar salir una explosión de agua y hielo desde su pecho.

Las sombras recibieron esos ataques esparciéndose como humo en la oscuridad sólo para regenerarse de nuevo. Para atacar de nuevo.

Entre agudos gritos rabiosos y el crepitar de los poderes de aquellas figuras, esa oscuridad que los rodeaba se llenó de un insufrible sonido que embotaba los sentidos. Esa pelea era librada en más planos que el físico.

Salió corriendo el primero y no se detuvo hasta estar entre ambos bandos. Aliviado se dio cuenta que Nefrite cubría su espalda —él encarando a las chicas—, y Zoisite su flanco izquierdo. Jedite cubría la espalda de Zoisite, siendo el espía quien se enfrentaba a las sombras.

Ellas agitaron una mano logrando mover a los Caballeros con tan solo la presión de aire en el movimiento, y eso era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para darse cuenta el poder que ellas habían conseguido. Cada uno por su parte recordó las palabras que su novia les había dicho. El miedo que habían tenido al hablar de la invocación a los Antiguos, de sus reservas. Y su instinto de pelea se encendió con la fuerza de mil infiernos.

Pero las figuras femeninas y las sombras que eran espíritus se lanzaron de nuevo en una fútil batalla que nadie ganaría. Siendo que las sombras no podían volver a tocar a las chicas y que los poderes de las chicas no hacían más que evaporar a las sombras por instantes antes que éstas se regeneraran… era una batalla sin fin. Tal vez una batalla en la que ambos bandos estaban igualados en la cantidad de poder que blandían.

—Ya no queda nada por hacer —dijo Artemis con el llanto atorado en la garganta—. Ellas dejaron de ser las guardianas que amamos.

—Aún no es momento de rendirse, consejero —dijo Kunzite sin ver al gato pero comprendiendo de dónde venían las palabras de éste.

Sintiendo más de un golpe en el cuerpo, Kunzite se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que los otros.

—Ten más fe en ellas —regañó Jedite.

—O más fe en nosotros —completó Nefrite con un dejo de sarcasmo inapropiado en ese momento.

—Sólo queda una opción —dijo el estratega sin apartar la mirada de la batalla frente a ellos—. Hay que darle a uno de los bandos lo que les llevó a empezar esta guerra.

—¿Siempre tienes que hablar en acertijos? —se quejó Nefrite de inmediato.

—No lo hago. Que tú no entiendas de lógica, es otra cosa —rezongó Zoisite con buen humor.

Zoisite caminó primero, de nuevo, hacia el centro del enfrentamiento. El poder de cualquiera de las chicas le pasó rozando por el costado enviando un temblor instintivo a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza y de su voluntad el seguir en pie y darles la espalda a aquellas figuras femeninas.

Kunzite lo siguió un segundo después, Jedite y Nefrite fueron los últimos. Si habían comprendido al fin o si sólo imitaban sus acciones era algo que no se detendría a dilucidar.

—¡Basta! —gritó el estratega con la autoridad investida en él desde la época del Imperio de la Tierra. Y los enemigos en batalla parecieron darle el segundo que requería. Habló a los espíritus—. Nosotros los protegeremos, protegeremos a la Tierra y las protegeremos a ellas. ¡Porque ellas no son el enemigo!

—Ellas son tan honorables como para estar a nuestra espalda —siguió Kunzite.

Las palabras de Kunzite regresaron los pensamientos de todos ellos a un punto de su pasado. Justo cuando la Gran Guerra había comenzado en el Imperio de la Tierra, ellas habían dicho algo parecido; ellas los habían colocado a su espalda no como un símbolo de protección sino como un símbolo de honor y poder. Para ellas, ellos habían sido dignos de proteger su espalda.

Y, ahora, ellos les devolvían aquel honor.

—Somos los Reyes Celestiales, Caballeros del Príncipe Endymion y Guardianes del futuro de la Tierra —dijeron los cuatro a coro, erguidos en toda su estatura y enfrentándose tanto a los espíritus como a las mujeres elementales—. Esos son nuestros votos —terminó Kunzite.

Las mujeres perdieron sus posiciones de batalla y los espíritus latieron como si cada uno fuera un corazón diferente hasta que se acompasaron en cuatro movimientos diferentes. Ese latido era más que vida pues, con cada uno, la forma de los espíritus mutaba un poco. Y comenzaron a reunirse frente a los Guardianes del futuro de la Tierra.

La oscuridad que eran los espíritus comenzó a reunirse y a separarse, a intercambiarse delante de cada hombre como si los examinaran, como si los eligieran. Y cuando la selección terminó, un gruñido —que sólo era una exclamación de presencia— sonó con cuatro notas diferentes.

Los Caballeros alzaron la diestra hacia la acumulación oscura frente a ellos, invitándolos a acercarse.

Y los espíritus tomaron una forma que aún mantenía el negro que conocían de ellos. Un tigre para el líder, un dragón alargado para el estratega, una tortuga con cola de serpiente para el soldado y un fénix para el espía. Las bestias saltaron sobre los Caballeros y los engulleron en negro.

Las mujeres elementales vibraron con sus elementos y estos se agitaron como si fuera un último grito desesperado de las consciencias que ellas habían sido. Su poder vibró en la oscuridad que las apartaba del mundo y el negro sobre los hombres se contrajo entrando por los ojos de ellos.

Ellos se tensaron por completo y se relajaron entonces. Abrieron los ojos como si los hubieran tenido cerrados y sintieron todo el poder que la Tierra les había dado, recorriendo su interior.

Jedite tronó la boca rompiendo el severo silencio que se mantenía.

—¿Fuego? —preguntó desairado—. Manejo el hielo —rezongó y justo entonces miró a la mujer de fuego—. Fuego —siguió como en una ensoñación—, amo el fuego.

Y alzó la mano hacia ella, llamándola de vuelta a su lado.

Aquel fuego hecho mujer no hizo gesto alguno de reconocerlo. Jedite entrecerró los ojos, enfurruñado de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que se la pasaba ignorándolo en los momentos importantes?

—¡Rei! —demandó para que ella tomara su mano.

Se acercó más al fuego y el gato negro se interpuso entre él y su objetivo. Luna negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—Ellas se han perdido en sus elementos, sólo resta que vuelvan con los Antiguos y se conviertan en el poder de sus planetas —dijo con la voz cortada y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¡Te dije que eres más fuerte que esos vejetes! —explotó Jedite furioso mientras pasaba de largo al gato e iba a la mujer.

—Siguen aquí —explicó Zoisite a la consejera y siguió el ejemplo de Jedite—, o ya se hubiera perdido su figura. Ellas siguen luchando por mantener lo que son.

—No voy a dejar que se pierda —gruñó Nefrite yendo también a la mujer de electricidad.

Kunzite fue el último en ponerse en marcha pero el primero en tocar a su mujer. La sensación que le recorrió fue extraña, no demasiado dolorosa, pero sí extraña. Era como sentir una parte de la mujer que amaba en estado puro y sin ataduras, recibiendo lo malo y lo bueno sin dilución alguna. Pero aún faltaba algo de ella. Y entonces su mano comenzó a desaparecer en el ambarino brillo que sostenía.

Llamó el poder que recién había ganado de la Tierra y lo concentró en su mano. Entonces hubo dolor y vacío; si es que una mano puede sentir la sensación del vacío.

A él le pareció que sí podía.

—No voy a permitir que te pierdas en tu elemento, en tu furia o en ese poder que te alimenta —dijo férreamente—. ¡Porque ese poder te alimenta, Minako; no te define!

Zoisite tuvo que sonreír ante las palabras que escuchaba de Kunzite. Mientras veía y sentía su mano congelarse por el poder de Amy, sólo pudo reconocer que su hermano era más elocuente cuando se trataba de su mujer.

—Amy, princesa —suplicó él con un ligero gruñido de dolor—. Regresa a mí o llévame contigo; porque en esta vida, nos perdemos juntos o regresas a mi lado —demandó. Y como si fuera la respuesta de aquel poder, el casquete de hielo lo cubrió hasta el brazo.

Mientras sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo desde el brazo, sólo atinó a cerrar un ojo con dolor y a contener el gruñido instintivo de dolor asfixiado en su garganta. Ni siquiera esa coraza negruzca que cubría su mano podía eliminar del todo la sensación electrificante.

—Makoto —llamó con una voz rasposa por el dolor y el grito que seguía conteniendo—. Tienes un sueño que es más grande que esto. Tener una florería, tener una pastelería; ser mi esposa. Proteger a la princesa Serenity. Tus sueños y tus responsabilidades no se acaban aquí —le recordó—. Aceptaste ser mía mientras protegías a tu princesa, y te exijo que cumplas tus promesas. Porque primero te mato, que permitirte falles en alguna de ellas.

—Vamos, chispita —soltó Jedite, con el brazo temblando ante el dolor de éste siendo quemado por el fuego de la mujer, sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Dijiste que eras mía, no de los poderes antiguos de Marte. Así que usa todo ese fuego para incinerarme, porque no te voy a dejar ir de otra forma.

Como si su provocación hubiera sido escuchada por la mujer, la temperatura del fuego subió y la llama le llegó hasta el hombro. Gritó por un segundo mientras sentía la piel de la extremidad ampollarse y su sangre hervir dentro de las venas. Invocó el hielo que era su poder, intentando bajar la temperatura del fuego, pero éste se elevó como en venganza. Entonces gruñó y, usando la imagen del fénix que alojó en su cuerpo, atacó el fuego con fuego.

.

Despertaron sobre aquel suelo sin horizonte. Apenas comenzaban a darse cuenta que estaban vestidas en sus uniformes de guardianas se preguntaron cómo habían llegado a ese estado. Recordaron las muertes de sus Caballeros y eso las levantó más rápido que un grito de batalla.

Se sintieron desorientadas en cuanto miraron a los Caballeros. Se asustaron al verlos también en el suelo, ellos arrodillados y protegiendo alguna parte de sus cuerpos; pero vivos y respirando.

Mars se acercó a Jedite para verlo con todo el brazo derecho quemado, ennegrecido por completo y con una cicatriz de quemadura hasta el cuello. Cuando él la miró, una extraña mezcla de dolor y alivio traslució en el azul de sus ojos. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta que ella le había hecho daño.

—Jedite —suplicó patéticamente—, lo siento. Kazuma… yo… yo te hice esto ¿verdad? Fui yo… —balbuceó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. En ese momento no sintió la necesidad ni el deseo de detenerlas.

—No llores, chispita —dijo con humor y acariciando su mejilla con la zurda—. Lo que hiciste fue volver a mí. Y por eso, te estoy eternamente agradecido —dijo besándola.

Pero ella no devolvió el beso.

—¿Chispita? —preguntó, de nuevo usando el mote para hacerla enojarse y que dejara de llorar.

—¿Cómo puedes? —preguntó en respuesta—. Deberías querer alejarte de mí después de esto —se recriminó.

—Rei, escúchame —ordenó tibiamente—. Venciste a los poderes antiguos de Marte para volver a mi lado. ¿Qué puedo recriminarte?

—Tu brazo…

—Será mi recordatorio del momento en el que al fin me encuentro a tu lado y no persiguiéndote —terminó mientras la jalaba con la zurda en un abrazo.

La sintió relajarse mientras la abrazaba, pero no dejar de llorar. Suspiró tan aliviado como preocupado por su guardiana.

.

Jupiter básicamente se arrastró hasta Kenji. Sentía todo el cuerpo siendo recorrido por la electricidad que usaba en contra de sus enemigos y, ésta vez, no la llenaba de energía. Al contrario, se sentía tremendamente cansada. Como nunca antes lo había estado.

Kenji debió notar que ella se arrastraba hacia él, porque estuvo a su lado en lo que le pareció la mitad de la distancia a recorrer.

—Kenji —suspiró aliviada en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Ella se recostó en el torso del hombre y se sintió relajada al fin. No menos cansada pero definitivamente mejor. Comenzaba a decirse que podría quedarse dormida justo allí, entre sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta que sólo uno de ellos la sostenía pegada a él.

Cuando buscó la otra para sentirla rodeándola, se encontró con una piel seca hasta el codo y con los dedos torcidos en posiciones antinaturales. Secos también como el resto de la piel.

Lo miró, asustada, preguntándole qué había sucedido.

—Esto, amor, es una marca más de guerra; una marca que es el poder que hemos logrado juntos.

—No… —suspiró ella rompiendo en un llanto silencioso mientras comprendía que ella había hecho eso—. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó? ¿¡Qué te hice ahora!? —soltó aterrorizada.

—Los Antiguos te querían para ellos; nosotros, tú y yo, no se los permitimos —dijo dulcemente mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, con fuerza, para no dejarla apartarse—. Luchamos y ganamos, Mako. Como siempre haremos mientras estemos juntos.

—Pero…

—Eres mía, Makoto —la interrumpió con un tono definitivo—. Y nunca te dejaré ir. Aunque me tenga que enfrentar a esos Antiguos de nuevo.

Kenji besó a su mujer antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa. Ella le devolvió un beso que sabía a la sal de sus lágrimas.

.

Cuando vio a Ayari sentado, desgarbado en el piso, supo de inmediato que algo muy malo había pasado. Se acercó a él entre gateando y arrastrándose. La debilidad de su cuerpo sólo era comparable con cansancio si el valor era elevado a una potencia infinita. Además le dolía la cabeza. Punzadas le cruzaban el cerebro de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando se movía. Pero tenía que llegar a Ayari.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras llamaba su atención rozándole el hombro.

Él saltó en reacción al roce, como si le hubiera dolido, y le dirigió una sonrisa inmediatamente después.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó rozándole la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello.

—Cansada —dijo mientras centraba su atención en la mano de Ayari.

Ésta se veía azul. No un azul de pintura o maquillaje, sino un azul de congelamiento y una apariencia de estar hecha de cera.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó viendo directo a esa mano con síntomas de hipotermia severa.

—Los Antiguos de tu planeta y yo peleamos un poco por ti —dijo tratando de restarle importancia a la situación—. Mis suegros no estaban felices de dejarte ir, pero te impusiste a ellos y me elegiste a mí —siguió con buen humor—. Después de la pelea con los suegros, estamos oficialmente casados, princesa.

—¿Tratas de decir que invoqué a los Antiguos y te hice esto? —dijo Mercury tratando de entender lo que había entre esas líneas.

—Trato de decir que peleaste contra los Antiguos para quedarte a mi lado —corrigió.

—Eso… no es posible… —tartamudeó—. Se supone que… no se podía volver de ese estado.

—Mi mejor teoría es que los invocaste por un momento pero te resististe a perder tu consciencia por completo, nunca te entregaste por completo a ese poder. Sólo necesitabas el jalón correcto para entregarte a mis brazos —dijo giñándole el ojo.

—Déjame ver tu brazo —suspiró derrotada. Y no era que no se sintiera culpable por lo que había sucedido; era que ese brazo con hipotermia podía necesitar ser amputado para no matar al paciente.

Mercury comenzó a retirar la camisa de lino que Ayari había usado en la playa y a tocar los bordes de la piel congelada. Sus dedos exploraron el hombro y el torso. Ella dio gracias porque aquella hipotermia no parecía haber llegado a los pulmones o al corazón. Aún así, su mente comenzaba a analizar el cuadro médico para poder curar… aquello.

—Hay otras formas para quitarme la ropa, princesa. Sabes que no me hago del rogar contigo—dijo deteniendo la exploración de Mercury con la mano que podía mover.

—Yo hice esto, Ayari —dijo Mercury en un susurro que dolía escucharse—. No sé como componerlo —terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Puedes pasar el resto de tu vida compensándome por ello —terminó él mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. Sonrió entonces con esa característica sonrisa de travesura y se acercó a su oído—. Es una muy buena excusa para que eleves la temperatura de mi cuerpo, ¿no te parece? —le susurró al fin mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Mercury se puso roja hasta las orejas y le devolvió el abrazo procurando no detener lo que le hacía en el cuello.

—Cada vez que quieras —susurró en su oído como respuesta, aunque su tono sonara a penitencia.

.

Recién despertó y vio a Kunzite arrodillado en la oscuridad, con cara de sufrimiento, se acercó a él tan débil como se sentía.

De inmediato llevó la mirada a la parte del cuerpo que Kunzite protegía y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Literalmente.

Su mano derecha estaba desaparecida hasta la mitad del brazo. No sangraba, no había sangre ni siquiera en la ropa del Caballero, pero él apretaba la piel justo por encima de aquello que parecía ser el corte limpio del filo de una espada. De alguna forma sabía que eso era su culpa.

—Tu brazo dominante —susurró ella impactada, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

—Perdería también una pierna con gusto si es para salvarte —dijo sinceramente mientras le devolvía una sonrisa adolorida.

—No digas eso, Kunzite —rezongó ella de inmediato.

—Sólo digo la verdad —espetó dulcemente mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella—. En mi vida anterior te tuve por muy poco tiempo, en esta te busqué más tiempo del que creí soportar y cuando al fin estamos juntos estaba a punto de perderte de nuevo. No voy a dejar que eso pase. Mientras no me vuelva una carga para ti, perdería cualquier parte de mi cuerpo por mantenerte a mi lado.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo te hice esto! —señaló, furiosa, al muñón que él tenía en el brazo que había usado para empuñar su espada.

—Tú no lo hiciste, Venus. Yo lo hice con tal de no perderte. Y lo haré cuantas veces necesite para tenerte a mi lado. Llámame egoísta, llámame degenerado; pero esto no me va a alejar de ti.

—No puedes perdonarme —dijo golpeándolo en el pecho sin demasiada fuerza—. No puedes…

—Minako —soltó él con un fastidio que era por su negativa a entender razones—. ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces no permitas que esto nos separe. Sé que yo no lo haré —sentenció.

—Estás siendo injusto —espetó ella de inmediato.

—Y tú demasiado dramática —la cortó con el fastidio que comenzaba a sentir ante la negativa de ella de dejarlo pasar.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, alzó una ceja con indignación y se molestó de inmediato.

—Me desesperas —soltó irritada.

Él sonrió.

—Yo también te amo —respondió antes de callar el resto de sus quejas con un apasionado beso.

Minako respondió el beso preguntándose si algún día podría perdonarse a ella misma por lo que le había hecho a su amado.

(À suivre)


	34. Act XVI

Act. XVI

Había pasado casi una semana después de aquella lucha en la que ellas casi pierden la vida y en la que ellos perdieron su extremidad dominante. Amy había tratado de hacer algo usando medicina; Ayari lo había intentado usando su poder de curación, pero ambos habían fallado. Ayari se había resignado, alegando que no sería un sacrificio de otro modo; ella no.

Ellas trataban de permanecer al lado de sus novios con la mayor frecuencia posible. Ellos comenzaban a sentirse como discapacitados. Comprendían que ellas se sintieran culpables —ellos se habían sentido culpables cuando recordaron cómo las atacaron siendo Generales para Beryl—, pero esa necesidad que ellas tenían de sentir emociones por encima de las acciones comenzaba a desesperarlos.

Sinceramente se estaban cansando.

No de ellas. De ellas nunca. Pero podían vivir sin la culpabilidad que parecía carcomerlas por dentro.

Mientras ellos se encontraban con que los otros tres se sentían igual, Kenji fue el primero en retomar un tema de ataño.

—¿A caso es diferente a cuando recordamos el haberlas atacado a ellas?

—Pero nosotros pasamos página más rápido —arguyó Kazuma.

—Son mujeres —soltó Ayari con un suspiro de resignación, como si la diferencia de género fuera suficiente para explicarlo todo.

Akinori se limitó a tomar un trago de la cerveza frente a él y a guardar sus comentarios en su mente. Él mismo había salido de casa y había buscado un lugar para estar solo. Para esconderse.

Tenía que preguntarse, sin embargo, cuanto de ese sentimiento de discapacidad era creado por el constante cuidado de Minako y cuanto por él mismo.

¿Cuánto de ello era su propia inseguridad al haber perdido su brazo dominante?

Las miradas extrañadas que las personas le lanzaban tampoco lo ayudaban a sentirse normal. O que lo trataran "especial". La actitud de aquellos que "buscaban ayudar" lo hacían sentir más al margen de ellos, más discriminado; como si la pérdida de su brazo lo hiciera… menos hombre. Como si fuera una persona incompleta. Como si haber perdido una extremidad le mereciera compasión o lástima. Como si aquello perdido fuera más importante que lo que había permanecido.

Suspiró una vez antes de apurar la cerveza y tomar la mitad en un largo trago.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó su hermano en tono mesurado.

—En nada —respondió desganado y bebió el resto de la cerveza.

Dejó la botella en la mesa y se despidió parcamente del resto. Su intento de huida se vio frustrado en la entrada del establecimiento. Un par de ojos azules lo miraban con furia y recriminación. Akinori suspiró frustrado.

—Me encontraste —soltó él con resentimiento.

—Eres fácil de encontrar —soltó ella, también en mal tono—. Ahora, regresemos a casa.

—Carajo, Minako. ¡No soy tu mascota! —explotó Akinori en un grito que dejó en silencio el lugar completo.

Ayari se acercó corriendo a su hermano y le puso la zurda en el hombro.

—Hermano, tranquilízate. No hagas…

Lo que Ayari fuera a decir en ese momento se le atoró en la garganta cuando él lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con la mano que aún tenía; cuando lo alzó unos centímetros del piso. Y cuando Akinori sintió a los otros dos acercarse por su espalda, les arrojó a Ayari para que ellos lidiaran con él. En ningún momento dejó de ver a Minako a los ojos. La ofensa que ella creía haber recibido brillaba en sus ojos, pero la furia lo embargaba a él. Y esta vez, la furia sí que iba dirigida a ella.

—Estoy harto —siguió—; y, aunque entienda por qué haces esto, estoy harto de que me trates como si estuviera indefenso. Si quieres sentirte culpable, siéntete culpable. Pero no me uses a mí para alimentar esa disfuncionalidad.

Lo siguiente fue sentir su cara arder por la bofetada de Minako.

Entonces vio aquellos ojos azules inundados con lágrimas y una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó. También se enojó por sentirse culpable por esas lágrimas.

Aplastó aquella culpabilidad que podía convertirse en una forma de control, o peor aún, en manipulación.

—¿Te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez no necesito que hagas las cosas por mí o estar hablando de cómo me siento, sino estar solo para sufrir mi duelo y poder seguir adelante?

Ella tragó fuerte y esas lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por sus mejillas.

Akinori cerró los ojos con dolor al haberla hecho llorar, pero no iba a arrepentirse por haber dicho su verdad.

Lo que necesitaba era acostumbrarse a no tener un brazo y entrenar mente y cuerpo para suplir la extremidad perdida. Necesitaba curar, en un aspecto de la mente.

Vio a Minako asentir pesadamente y dar media vuelta. Él regresó a la mesa que había abandonado minutos —o segundos, no podía decirlo— antes y pidió algo fuerte. Whiskey.

Bebió el primero en un trago y pidió la botella completa. Se sirvió el siguiente trago ante las miradas atónitas de los otros tres.

Nadie comentó más. Ellos se limitaron a pedir vasos y a atacar la botella al mismo ritmo que su líder.

Con la botella dejando caer las últimas gotas de su contenido en el vaso de Akinori, Ayari sintió la vibración de su celular. Al mirar la pantalla y ver la foto de Amy, identificando a quién lo buscaba, se dio cuenta que no estaba de humor para más sesiones de prueba y error para intentar curar el peso muerto en el que se había convertido su brazo. Rechazó la llamada entrante y devolvió el aparato a sus pantalones.

Segundos después fue el celular de Kazuma el que sonó. Él sí contestó.

—Las chicas quieren vernos —avisó tras terminar la llamada—. ¿Van a ir? —preguntó tras unos segundos en los que ni siquiera él se movió.

Kenji se puso de pie tras mirar la pantalla de su celular y empujó a Akinori por la espalda.

—Vamos —ordenó tibiamente—. Tu novia no ha dejado de llorar y decir que terminaste con ella por ser estúpida.

Cuando Akinori lo miró con incredulidad y enojo, Kenji se encogió de hombros.

—Palabras de Makoto, no mías —explicó con sencillez.

Akinori se talló la cara con las manos y se puso de pie.

Lo que estuviera pasando en su mente era un misterio para el resto.

.

Minako había dejado de llorar hacía unos minutos. El llanto había dejado sus ojos rojos y su nariz tapada, haciendo que su voz sonara chistosa. A un lado de la mujer había una montaña de papel higiénico con lágrimas y mocos y al otro, unos cuantos vasos de malteada vacíos.

Rei mordía con insistencia la pajilla con la que había comenzado a beber su malteada antes de olvidarla.

Amy estaba entrada en pensamientos mientras armaba y desarmaba su celular. Después que Ayari no respondiera a sus llamadas, el aparato le servía más como terapia ocupacional que para comunicarse con él.

Makoto era la más compuesta, pero no se veía completamente bien.

El relato que Minako había hecho de lo sucedido con Akinori —casi incoherente las tres primeras veces que lo contó— las había sorprendido primero, luego enojado y, al final, había llamado algo en ellas. La cordura. El respeto.

Ese pleito que tres de ellas no habían vivido, las había llamado un tipo de comprensión: ellas no podían pelear esa batalla por ellos.

Lo único que podían hacer por ellos era permanecer a su lado y ayudarlos cuándo —y sólo si ellos— pidieran ayuda.

Cuando los Reyes Celestiales entraron por las puertas del establecimiento, las guardianas planetarias los percibieron antes de verlos. Las cuatro voltearon a ellos como una sola y se quedaron sin palabras ante su estampa. Ninguna había esperado en verdad que ellos acudieran al llamado.

—Discúlpame, Kazuma —comenzó Rei poniéndose de pie en primera instancia—. He forzado en ti mi necesidad de compensarte.

—Perdón, Kenji —dijo Makoto mientras se acercaba a él, sólo para detenerse y suspirar—. Quería ser tu fuerza, olvidando que eres fuerte por ti mismo.

—No debí obsesionarme con arreglar algo que… —dudó Amy mientras se acercaba a Ayari— que no puede ser deshecho.

Cuando el silencio pendió del momento sin aquella cuarta voz diciendo algo, Akinori alzó una ceja con fastidio.

—Es tu turno, Minako —demandó Akinori.

Minako hizo una mueca amarga y se acercó a él como las otras habían hecho.

—Perdón por tratarte como inválido —dijo con un puchero infantil. Y, cuando él no habló, ella se atrevió a buscar su mirada. El acero de esos ojos la hizo temblar por dentro—. Y perdón por abofetearte —terminó realmente contrita por eso.

Akinori la abrazó entonces.

—Sólo explícame por qué creíste que estaba terminando contigo —dijo calmado pero aún severo.

—Es que tú… Nunca te había visto tan enojado —dijo ella en un susurro— y dijiste que querías estar solo para seguir adelante.

—Eso sólo fue un pleito. Es común entre las parejas, ¿no lo sabes? —dijo acercándola a un abrazo tenso.

—No es común entre nosotros —rezongó Minako de inmediato, justo antes de recordar sus pleitos cuando se conocieron en el Milenio de Plata. Desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Él se limitó a suspirar.

—Si sólo fue un pleito… —dijo ella acercándose al oído de él—. ¿Tendremos sexo de reconciliación? —susurró en su oído.

Akinori soltó una carcajada que reverberó por todo el lugar.

—Por supuesto —respondió tres segundos después, también en un susurro cerca de la boca de ella.

Antes que Minako pudiera besar a su novio, el sonido de un grito emocionado las llamó a todas. Y todas voltearon para ver a Usagi y a Mamoru cruzando la puerta del _Game Crown_.

Ellos voltearon la mirada en reacción y se arrodillaron de inmediato. El camino que sus manos recorrieron las llevó al vacío en sus caderas, donde ya no llevaban espadas. Los cuatro inclinaron la cabeza al piso

—Príncipe Endymion —dijeron los cuatro a una voz.

—Levántense, Caballeros —dijo Mamoru con voz de mando pero un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Ellos levantaron la mirada, pero no despegaron la rodilla del suelo—. Es bueno verlos en carne y hueso; y un gusto saberlos más fuertes que nunca.

Los Caballeros se levantaron entonces. Usagi se mantuvo un paso alejada de sus amigas y sólo para ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mamoru. Se había avergonzado por el gesto de los otros y eso no sucedía muy seguido.

Cuando posó la mirada en los cuatro que habían sido amigos y consejeros de su ahora esposo, y enemigos de ellas como guardianas planetarias, notó de inmediato los brazos inservibles.

Se condolió por ellos así de rápido y se acercó sin enterarse que estuviera interrumpiendo algo. Tocó el brazo ennegrecido de uno de ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Fue mi culpa —respondió Rei en cambio.

—¡Que no lo fue, Chispita! —soltó Kazuma frustrado.

—¿Chispita? —preguntó Usagi mirando a Rei y verla ponerse roja—. ¿Amy?, ¿Makoto?, ¿Minako? —preguntó viendo a cada una de ellas, a los brazos de los Caballeros y de vuelta a ellas. Entonces las vio asentir dolorosamente.

Sin comprender realmente qué les había llevado a hacer algo así y atacar a esas personas con sus poderes, comprendió el dolor que ellas sentían en su interior. Vio de nuevo a los hombres heridos y sonrió de lado.

—Creo que puedo ayudar en algo —dijo mientras posaba las manos sobre su pecho.

Invocó el poder del Cristal de Plata y, como ya lo había hecho antes, depositó sus deseos y sus sentimientos en ese poder que era suyo y al mismo tiempo de todos a los que amaba. Y lo que quería era que sus amigas y compañeras de batalla no sufrieran más.

El brillo plateado de sus sentimientos cubrió el lugar con una intensa luz que remitió poco a poco. Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, los cuatro hombres se cubrían los ojos de la luz, con ambos brazos.

Se emocionó de inmediato y corrió al fin a los brazos de sus amigas, pero no llegó a ellos. Su pie resbaló con algo en el piso. Tampoco sintió el golpe que ya estaba acostumbrada a darse; los brazos de su esposo habían detenido su caída. Lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Chicas —llamó Makoto mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso en el que su Princesa se había resbalado.

Una capa de cristal relucía sobre el piso y, más allá, se extendía —como si de una explosión inanimada se tratara— más cristal transparente. Aquello sonó como a vidrio cuarteándose y latió por un segundo como si estuviera vivo.

—Usako —amonestó Mamoru con un tono de advertencia que ya no podía detener nada.

Usagi rió aún en los brazos de su esposo y se golpeó la cabeza con un puño aunque sin mucha fuerza.

—Lo siento —dijo con rastros de la Usagi infantil que había dejado de ser hace poco—. Se me olvidó que ahora somos dos las que podemos usar el poder del Cristal de Plata —terminó riendo contrita.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kenji viendo tanto sus manos como el cristal que ahora cubría el suelo.

—Serenity usó demasiado poder —suspiró Mamoru.

Amy también miraba el cristal creado en el suelo. Aquello le recordaba tanto a aquel con el que había estado hecho el palacio de la Neo-reina Serenity que no le cupo la menor duda lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento.

—Con que así comienza la era de Tokio de Cristal —dijo tranquilamente con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Y nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlo —dijo Kunzite y no Akinori.

Mamoru le palmeó el hombro a ese que había sido el líder entre sus Caballeros, el amigo, el compañero y el guía en una parte de su juventud.

—Lo protegeremos juntos.

Agradecido y tomando sus palabras como una promesa, Kunzite sonrió al Príncipe… al Rey Endymion, haciéndole saber que aceptaba la misión.

FIN


	35. Epilogue

Con esta actualización final doy por terminado "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Scouts". Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron esta historia, a los que la siguieron semana con semana, a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no. A los que la alojaron en sus favoritos y los que me alojaron como autor favorito. Espero no haberlos decepcionado (o aburrido).

Yaanin – espero que el resto también te haya gustado.

Littlegirlmadeof – Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia! Espero que hayas disfrutado el resto.

Getsukei – Espero que al final todo haya quedado claro, no quería dejar cabos sueltos!

Lisimmi – No he podido responder en mensajes privados tus comentarios; no sé porqué no me permite hacerlo la página, pero valoro y agradezco todos tus comentarios; espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!

Loregaby07 – Ojalá que el resto de la historia te mantuviera embelesada también. Espero que te haya gustado.

Goddess Artemiss – También quiero agradecerte por todos tus reviews y comentarios… también por el reto que me lleva a:

La historia en general ya terminó pero recibí un reto al que no me pude resistir: escribir lemon. Espero que les guste, o que no las decepcione. Lo que sí es que, si eres menor de edad en tu país, tengo que pedirte que dejes el final de la historia en el capítulo anterior. Sin más por el momento, las dejo con…

EL EPÍLOGO.

Desde que se habían separado del resto, cuando Motoki los había corrido —muy educadamente— del _Game Crown_ , alegando tener que "limpiar" el estropicio que Usagi había creado, no había hablado una sola palabra con Akinori. Él tampoco le había dirigido la palabra, aunque caminaran el uno al lado del otro.

Minako no podía evitar pensar que aquella disculpa no había sido suficiente para limar las asperezas que la bofetada había creado entre ellos. Y, aunque había reaccionado a las palabras de él; hacerlo con un golpe había estado mal. Ella había perdido el control de ella misma, de sus emociones y de sus reacciones y había terminando usando la fuerza para ganar una batalla que ya había perdido. Eso era lo que más le dolía en ese momento. Había sido una mala perdedora y lo había golpeado a él cuando su verdad —la de Akinori— había sido expuesta lastimándola a ella con el recuerdo de lo que había causado.

Y ella había hecho que Kunzite llegara a tal grado de desesperación que había gritado, y la bofetada sólo lo había hecho poner sus sentimientos en palabras tan cortantes como las que usó. Tan frías.

Al haberse dado cuenta que Kunzite había perdido su brazo, lo único que había sentido era la imperante necesidad de enmendarlo; de hacer algo para dejar de sentirse culpable.

Ella había actuado mal. ¿Y él la había perdonado así de fácil?

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó la voz de Akinori con un tono cauteloso.

Aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró con clara confusión y pasó la mirada por el lugar como si allí fuera a encontrar una pista del qué hablaba él. La galería de Akinori tampoco tenía las respuestas, y el que estuvieran ahí sólo planteaba más preguntas.

Tal debió ser la cara que puso que Akinori suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué hacemos en la galería? —preguntó con un tono que demostraba cuan confundida estaba.

—Sólo yo tengo las llaves. Después de lo que pasó con Ayari, no creí que tú…

Él no tuvo que decir más para que recordara ese breve episodio. Su cara completa se cubrió de un rojo escarlata y, al recordar las palabras que le había dicho tras su disculpa, entendió lo que no había logrado hace poco. Le respondió entonces: Asintió en silencio.

Minako entró a la galería la primera y fue plenamente consciente del sonido que las llaves hacían al encerrarlos en el lugar. Se sentía nerviosa como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el cuarto de Akinori se había sentido como lo hacía ahora. En aquel momento, ese algo en su cuerpo —que podía confundirse con lujuria y desesperación— había tomado el control de la situación. Ahora era diferente.

Esta vez estaba completamente segura de qué pasaría. Lo esperaba. Lo deseaba. Pero también se sentía incómodo. Incómodo porque parecía planeado. Mecánico. No había nada espontáneo en el sexo que se planeaba. Éste debería ser más… romántico.

Su mente no la encontraba en ese lugar; se había quedado en el pleito con Kunzite, en el cristal que había quedado como marca del inicio de una nueva era… en el futuro que les esperaba.

Sintió a Akinori acercarse lentamente y abrazarla por la espalda. Sintió el calor del cuerpo ajeno rodeándola a ella y suspiró. De inmediato el aroma de Kunzite se le antojó como el del viento en las praderas que la llenaba desde los pulmones y, con algo del hombre inundándola por dentro y por fuera, el resto de los pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente. Encerrada en ese abrazo se dio cuenta al fin qué tan estresada había sido, allí —entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y que la amaba— se sentía relajada de nuevo.

En ese momento, a la mitad de una sala de galería de arte, sólo estaban él y ella y el momento que le habían robado a un destino que se había ensañado con ambos.

Minako buscó dar la vuelta aún dentro del abrazo de él, pero Akinori no se lo permitió. Con su gentil fuerza la detuvo en su movimiento y llevó la diestra de la cintura hacia el cuello. Sobre su piel dejó rastros de una calidez que parecía febril. Ella movió la cabeza para darle libre acceso a las caricias de él y pegó su espalda al cuerpo masculino.

La mano de Akinori bajó por el frente de la ropa de Minako hasta la cinturilla del pantalón que ella vestía. Desfajó la blusa y maldijo mentalmente que la condenada pieza de tela no tuviera botones al frente. Para quitarle la prenda tuvo que despegarla de su torso. La pérdida del calor del cuerpo femenino lo sintió como una provocación para seguir adelante. Retiró la blusa de ella sacándola por la cabeza y teniendo especial cuidado en que, con el movimiento, sus manos acariciaran el encaje que aún protegía la piel a ser desnudada.

Besó la espalda de su guardiana mientras le acomodaba el cabello hacia el frente. Con los nudillos trazó la curva de su espalda deteniendo el contacto al comenzar las nalgas. Besó el hombro de la mujer que, frente a él, temblaba como nunca la había visto temblar antes. Ese casto beso en el hombro fue para despistar un poco a su mujer mientras su mano desabrochaba el sujetador. Aprovechó el quitarle la prenda para acariciar los hombros, la espalda, el costado de sus pechos.

La mano de ella buscó el rostro de él para acercarlo. Él se alejó un paso, no por desquite, sino para no terminar esto tan rápido como su necesidad por ella le exigía.

Atacó entonces la cinturilla del pantalón y, también éste, lo uso como excusa para acariciar las curvas de la mujer. La cadera, las nalgas, las piernas. Y su meticulosidad se vio recompensada con el jadeo que ella soltó al encontrarse desnuda frente a él. Se alejó de ella un paso y luego otro. Desde el sonrojo en las mejillas de Minako hasta la curva de sus tobillos, Akinori admiró a la mujer que ahora se entregaba a él de tal manera.

—Eres la única obra de arte que no compartiré con nadie —dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Ella rompió al fin la estaticidad en la que había permanecido. Donde él había sido lento para desnudarla, ella fue rápida. No habría caricias y tortura de la espera para él. La camisa perdió unos cuantos botones cuando ella la abrió de un jalón y el cinturón chasqueó cuando lo retiró casi desesperadamente.

Antes que ella llegara al cierre de su pantalón, Akinori ya atacaba la prenda. Desesperados el uno por el otro, él la acercó hasta besarla. Quien hubiera terminado el trabajo sobre el pantalón se había ganado una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho; sólo que en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabría quién merecía la recompensa. De igual forma, ambos la tendrían.

Minako se detuvo un momento, miró a Akinori a los ojos y por un segundo dudó. No de ella o de lo que hacía, no del hombre frente a ella y ni siquiera del destino que vendría; dudó de poder mantenerse en pie.

Akinori la siguió hasta el piso.

Los labios se unieron de nuevo en un apasionado contacto. Las caricias de Akinori bajaron por el cuerpo de Minako, cada vez más desesperadas, cada vez más cerca de dónde ella lo deseaba ya. No la decepcionó; ésta vez no la torturó con esa espera que la hacía desearlo hasta rabiar.

Minako soltó un jadeo involuntario cuando sintió el contacto de Kunzite en su centro. La sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella era diferente a como se lo había imaginado tantas veces. Era mil veces mejor. Su cadera se elevó unos centímetros, como si buscara más de ello, como si buscara más contacto. Y el gruñido de placer que escuchó salir de entre esos labios le dijo que él disfrutaba tanto como ella.

—Kunzite —suplicó ella en un suspiro.

—No quiero lastimarte —logró decir él con la quijada apretada, como si hablar pudiera romper el férreo control que mantenía.

Minako acarició la mejilla de su Caballero y trazó los labios masculinos con el contacto remanente.

—Ahora, por favor.

Ante la petición de su diosa, Akinori sólo pudo obedecer. Por un segundo temió lastimarla, hacer algo mal. No es que él fuera inexperto en los menesteres de la habitación, pero sí era la primera vez que tomaba la primera vez de una mujer. Y ésta era la mujer más importante de todas.

A medias resignado al dolor que le causaría, a medias aliviado por no tener que esperar más, se acomodó sobre ella y se empujó delicadamente dentro de ese cuerpo con el que había soñado tantas veces.

Venus no gritó, no necesitaba hacerlo. Él la conocía mejor que eso. Ella apretó la quijada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando su respiración se entrecortó, él se detuvo. Ella clavó el azul de sus ojos en él y, en esa mirada, él leyó la demanda para que no se detuviera. Kunzite tuvo que sonreír ante la terquedad de la mujer, de la guardiana y de la princesa de Venus. Ante su fortaleza. Ante su Minako. Y cuando comenzó a moverse en esa cálida estrechez para darle el placer que quería para ella, lo hizo lentamente. Ella gimió quedo y alzó las caderas para encontrarse con el movimiento de él, para pedir más.

Y a cada gemido que cobraba valor y pasión, él respondió con su cadera.

.

Desde que Usagi les había devuelto los brazos perdidos a los Caballeros; desde que Usagi les había devuelto a ellas a sus compañeros, no había dejado de pensar en Kazuma. En lo que pudo pasar en el apartamento de él; en el siguiente paso de su relación. Aún tenía miedo de entregarse a un hombre y darle tanto poder sobre ella. Aún temía que enamorarse de un hombre podría hacer que dejara su propio destino en las manos de alguien más, aunque deseando todo el tiempo que se concentraran en ella. Aún temía convertirse en esa persona. Aún estaba resentida con el género masculino y con lo que éstos le habían hecho sentir por tantos años.

Su padre.

Kaido-san.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el cómo y el porqué Kazuma había perdido su brazo. Él había estado allí para devolverla al mundo y no perderse en el poder de Marte. Si ese hubiera sido su destino, entonces, haberse dejado en las manos de él no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Porque, en todo el tiempo desde que se habían reencontrado, él no había hecho nada para lastimarla. Al contrario, él había recibido más dolor de parte de ella, que ella de él.

¿Estaría ella madurando?

Dio el último paso antes de llegar al lugar que le habían indicado en el lobby. Sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba el umbral.

—¿Kazuma? —llamó ella no bien la iluminación blanca la cubrió.

El lugar era amplio, bien iluminado, compartido entre unas diez personas en sus respectivos cubículos. Diez, más una persona extra frente a un escritorio individual.

Ella vestía con aquella seda roja que Kazuma le comprara antes de su primer pleito, los zapatos negros con bolso a juego. Se había sentido segura de su decisión y de sus pasos… hasta ese momento. Habiendo entrado a la oficina donde estaba Kazuma, con los ojos de todos clavados en ella salvo el par azul que deseaba la viera. Comenzaba a sentirse insegura.

Él no reaccionó hasta que uno de los otros le golpeó el hombro. Aún viendo su espalda, Rei notó el fastidio en su novio. ¿Habría hecho mal en aparecer en su trabajo? Pero entonces, él volteó a verla y ese azul la miró directo al rostro… y al vestido. Sus ojos brillaron, ya fuera por molestia o por sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó ella con voz insegura cuando el par de ojos azules le dijo algo que no comprendía.

Kazuma se puso de pie entonces y fue directo hasta ella, se detuvo a un paso de abrazarla. Dudaba que pudiera contenerse si la tocaba en ese momento.

—Rei, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó tras un carraspeo.

Ella abrió la boca para decidir lo que fuera.

—¿Esa es tu novia? —preguntó con morbosa sorpresa uno de los chicos en la oficina.

—Ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo, Kazuma —dijo el jefe acercándose a la pareja y en seguida dirigiéndose a ella—. Soy Fuji Osamu, un placer —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Rei—. Me sorprende que haya aceptado a este perro callejero.

Rei, que hasta ese momento no había entendido qué sucedía, recordó lo que su novio le había dicho; como, el ser huérfano, lo había hecho creerse en una posición social interior. Así de rápido se enfureció con el hombre.

—¿Perro callejero? —preguntó contrariada pero mostrando una furiosa indignación.

Kazuma sintió la temperatura de Rei escalar de inmediato, y no de la forma en que ese vestido le había subido el calor a él. Era momento de tranquilizarla.

La tomó por el brazo con una caricia que bajó desde su hombro y le sonrió indicándole que estaba bien.

—Sí, este muchacho no tiene dueño ni manada —dijo y terminó con una sonora carcajada—. No se le puede domesticar, te lo digo yo que lo he intentado sin descanso.

Rei miró a Kazuma una vez más y lo encontró sonrojado.

—Es porque ella siempre ha sido mi dueña.

Y fue el turno de Rei para sonrojarse, ella, hasta las orejas mientras los aspavientos, chiflidos y ovaciones tronaban como ruido de fondo.

Sin dar oportunidad a más comentarios por parte de nadie, Kazuma recogió sus cosas, cubrió a Rei con su chaqueta y la empujó gentilmente por pasillos, escaleras y lobby hasta que se encontraron en la calle. El fresco de la noche le sirvió a Kazuma para tomar un respiro y controlarse a sí mismo.

Rei no sólo sentía la tensión en cada uno de los movimientos de Kazuma, comenzaba a sentirse rechazada. Una parte de su mente le decía que no era rechazada; la otra, que Kazuma la quería muy lejos de esa parte de su vida.

—Lo siento —susurró ella aún avergonzada por lo que había sucedido dentro del edificio—. No quería ser una molestia. De saberlo, no hubiera venido.

—No eres una molestia, pero no vuelvas a hacer esto, Rei —avisó él con la voz afectada—. Ambos sabemos qué significa ese vestido.

Rei volteó a él de inmediato. Él le devolvió una sonrisa casi dolorosa.

—Tu apartamento está cerca de aquí —avisó ella sobriamente.

Kazuma perdió la fuerza en sus rodillas así de rápido. Quedó en cuclillas, viendo al piso y respirando con dificultad. Ya sabía que ella era fuego, pero ese incendio… Se llevaría su autocontrol antes de cruzar la puerta del inmueble.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Lo estaré cuando te tenga en mi cama —provocó él desde esa posición casi de rodillas.

—Quedándote ahí no vamos a llegar pronto —devolvió ella.

Con ese nuevo golpe a su deseo, éste lo obligó a levantarse y a tomar a la mujer…

Kazuma se detuvo a él mismo poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y apretando, fuerte. No para lastimarla, sino para sostenerse. La miró a los ojos con una furia real, pero una que nunca la lastimaría. Era furia, rabia, por lo que tenía que contener. Sonrió de lado, con la picardía de una travesura… o de venganza, y la besó. La besó dejando escapar el calor en sus entrañas, sólo lo justo para dejarla a ella deseándolo a él como él la deseaba a ella.

Cuando sintió las manos de su mujer acariciarle las costillas, se separó de sus labios. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver los de ella inundados en deseo y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Mi apartamento está cerca —repitió mientras la llevaba por la mano.

Apenas cerraron la puerta del apartamento se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, labios buscaron labios y manos buscaron ropa y piel desnuda. Patearon los zapatos justo a tiempo para no entrar con ellos, la chaqueta de él quedó a la mitad de la sala y la camisa en el pasillo como un rastro de migajas. El vestido de ella en la puerta de la habitación.

Mitad cargarla mitad empujarla a la cama, Kazuma se colocó sobre ella apoyando las manos en el colchón para no asfixiarla con su peso. Se separó del beso sólo para mirarla. Ella acortó la distancia para seguir ese apasionado contacto mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones.

—Quiero ser gentil contigo, Rei —dijo aún controlado.

—Puedes ser gentil cualquier otro día —dijo ella sonando desesperada—. Te necesito ya. Por favor —suplicó.

Kazuma obedeció con gusto y con temor. Temía lastimar a su amada. Sujetó sus propios instintos para prepararla, no como le gustaría, pero algo era mejor que nada. Cuando la sintió apretarse en torno a sus dedos y escuchó el gemido de ella, se colocó sobre su cuerpo y —tan lentamente como era capaz en esos momentos— la hizo suya.

Las uñas de Rei se clavaron en la espalda de él.

.

Su novia no le había respondido el teléfono en la mañana, dos horas después ni una más después de esa última. Sabiendo que no había hecho nada en los últimos días como para que Amy no le hablara o quisiera poner distancia entre ellos, sólo quedaba la posibilidad de que su princesa estuviera haciendo algo tan natural para ella como pensar: y pensar en ese extraño cristal en el medio de un restaurante familiar era lo que mantendría su mente ocupada en esos momentos.

Su propia lógica no lo decepcionó cuando vio la hermosa espalda coronada con cabello azul de su princesa. Ella, toda concentrada en el cristal ese y con la mirada atenta a la computadora en su mano. Pasó entre las pocas personas del arcade sin distraerse en las pantallas con colores en movimiento y se encontró con ella en la parte que se unía con el restaurante.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Ayari acercándose a Amy hasta depositar un ligero beso en su sien.

Ambos habían estado preocupados por la "explosión" cristalina que había quedado en el _Game Crown_. Y, más, desde haber encontrado la razón para aquellos ataques de los Antiguos de la Tierra. Éstos no se habían repetido y, Amy y él, creían que se debía al que ellos cuatro los hubiera aceptado en su interior.

—¿Cuándo van a limpiar el lugar? —preguntó el llamado Motoki con un dejo de súplica y uno de molestia—. Ni mi súper limpiador ha podido removerlo —siguió quejándose.

Sobra decir que, al de cabello claro y personalidad dócil, no le había caído en gracia la "nueva decoración" del lugar.

—Amy —dijo Motoki sereno pero severo—, te juro que esa cosa está creciendo y hace ruidos en la noche.

Ayari no pudo evitar poner una cara de burla por la clara cobardía del mesero, pero calló su comentario cuando Amy habló —aunque aún poniendo atención a la computadora que llevaba en mano—.

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo, Motoki-san. Las chicas y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó más preocupado que consternado—. ¿Es por esta cosa?

—Sí —aceptó Amy cerrando la pequeña computadora azul y mirando al mesero a los ojos—. Hablaremos en cuanto pueda coordinar los horarios de todas.

Ayari observaba en silencio la discusión que prometía comenzar entre su novia y el mesero cuando escuchó una conversación ajena pasando a su lado.

"Te digo que hace milagros. Curó mi asma."

"Es sólo una piedra."

Ayari escuchó los comentarios y las voces alejándose de él, pero acercándose a la explosión cristalina. Miró una vez más a Amy intentando tranquilizar al mesero y estimó que su novia iba a tardar bastante en tranquilizarlo y que dejara de insistir en su punto. Con un enorme corazón y una inteligencia a un nivel completamente diferente, tranquilizar a las personas no era la fortaleza de su mujer. Dividido entre ayudarla o dejar que luchara ella sola esa batalla, se decidió por la segunda.

Regresó la atención al par que se acercaban al cristal y sonrió con una travesura ocurriéndosele de inmediato. Se acercó a ellos.

El emocionado joven jalaba al mayor para obligarlo a tocar aquel cristal.

—Cómo crees que va a tener poderes curativos —mitad burla, mitad queja, el adulto se resistía.

—Y yo te digo que no he tenido un ataque de asma desde lo toqué. También te va a ayudar a ti.

—Debe ser el tratamiento… o una broma.

—¡No es broma! —respondió el joven comenzando a molestarse por las negativas.

—Este cristal es poderoso —dijo Ayari hacia los dos que había alcanzado— y cura y cuida a las personas. La leyenda cuenta que una princesa lloró por su amado muerto y que cuando encuentre a ese hombre, sus sentimientos crearán un cristal que comparta su felicidad con el resto.

—¿Qué princesa? —preguntó el más joven, emocionado.

—La princesa Serenity, segunda de su nombre —respondió con formalidad, aunque a sus interlocutores pudiera haberles parecido teatral.

—¿Leyenda? —se burló el mayor de las palabras de Ayari—. Esta… "leyenda" no estaba aquí la última vez que vine y —cargó con sarcasmo—, ¿por qué estaría en un restaurante familiar y no en un santuario? Nunca he escuchado de una princesa con ese nombre. El que un cristal cure es pura charlatanería.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Ayari de buen humor—. ¿Qué pierde tocando el cristal? —retó—. Si yo estoy en lo correcto, usted se mejora de lo que le aqueja y gana. Sí él está en lo correcto —dijo señalando al joven—, usted se cura y gana de nuevo. Si lo toca y no pasa nada, habrá probado que tiene la razón y ganará de cualquier forma.

Ayari dio media vuelta mientras alzaba un hombro con indiferencia y dejaba a ambos para que sucediera lo que sucedería. Entonces vio a Amy llegando a él, su rostro se notaba cansado y… derrotado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sintiendo un aguijonazo de furia y deseo de venganza ante el mesero que le había causado tal estampa a su novia.

Ella suspiró.

—Las chicas vienen para acá —dijo con un tono derrotado—. Motoki-san tiene razón, no es justo para él que sea su lugar y no tenga idea de lo que sucede. Pero no me gusta "dar un informe" cuando no tengo los hechos y las proyecciones completas; pero no me dejó otra alternativa —terminó, ligeramente frustrada.

Ayari la tomó por la mano y acarició el dorso de ella con el pulgar intentando reconfortarla.

—Terminemos esas proyecciones antes que ellas lleguen —ofreció.

Amy lo recompensó con una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro.

—¿Qué hacías tú? —preguntó en un cambio de tema mientras se acercaban a un gabinete vacío.

—Pavimentaba el camino para la ascención de tu princesa y de mi Príncipe —respondió engreído.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó para que se repitiera.

Ayari sonrió casi infantilmente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste de Tokio de Cristal? Un lugar donde la gente es longeva, no hay enfermedades y los príncipes son Reyes; ¿que este cristal es el poder materializado de Serenity y que te recuerda al material del castillo de los Reyes?

Amy asintió mecánicamente, ella le había contado todo eso, así como el resto de sus batallas, sus recuerdos de Mercurio y los del Milenio de Plata. Él, a su vez, le había contado los del Imperio de la Tierra, los de su esclavitud a Beryl; cómo había sido engañado en esa vida y como había vivido como una piedra.

—Es una estrategia sencilla —siguió él interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Amy—. Entre más personas se enteren que una princesa puso esto aquí, y comiencen a curarse o a sentirse con más energía… tal vez hasta rejuvenecer; más se va a esparcir el que haya una princesa a la que le deben tal. Y, con un poco de presión en el momento adecuado _voilà_ , los príncipes son Reyes.

Amy sonrió divertida mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces comenzó a reír en una carcajada decorosa pero feliz. Fue el turno de Ayari para verse confundido. Amy rió un poco más y lo besó ligeramente.

Como si la loca del látigo hubiera estado esperando justo el momento en el que él profundizaba el beso para aparecer, su llegada los interrumpió. Ayari gruñó bajo cuando el saludo eufórico de Venus se les acercó.

Amy le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, o disculparse o lo que fuera, pero que sirvió para él como una promesa; como el "Continuará" al final de un capítulo. Sonrió hacia la espalda de su mujer notando que el mal humor se le había pasado así de rápido. Y, un segundo después, se encontró casi atemorizado.

Cuando ella había dicho "las chicas", él había creído que vería a la princesa y a sus cuatro guardianas… no a todas las guardianas del Sistema Solar. Porque, esta vez, fue presentado incluso a las guardianas de Plutón y de Saturno.

.

Despertó lentamente para encontrarse en una habitación que no reconocía. Miró en derredor hasta ver algo conocido: el cuerpo de Kazuma. Lo recordó todo entonces y sonrió con una felicidad que era propia y no por alguien más.

Aunque el dolor no lo había esperado de esa forma, era el placer el que la llevó a marcar inconscientemente la espalda de su amante. Y, cuando sus uñas se hubieron enterrado en carne, él también gimió; no sólo haciéndola saber que él lo disfrutaba, sino cuánto lo hacía.

Ahora, mientras veía las claras marcas de sus actividades nocturnas, grabadas en la piel de Kazuma, no sabía si haberse dejado llevar por el placer había sido una buena idea. Trazó las heridas ajenas con una caricia y su novio se movió incómodo aún entre sueños.

Rei dejó de acariciar las heridas sólo para acercarse hasta besarlas.

—Lo siento —dijo antes de levantarse de la cama.

Rei sintió la mano de Kazuma en la suya antes de ser jalada de vuelta al colchón y al abrazo de él.

—No te vayas —dijo aún somnoliento pero sujetándola férreamente.

—Y yo que pensaba hacerte el desayuno —provocó ella con una mentira.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo besándole la espalda.

—Tengo que pasar a tu baño —confesó ella recargando su espalda en el cuerpo de él.

Los brazos de Kazuma la dejaron libre casi de inmediato. Rei jaló la sabana con la que se habían cubierto en la noche, intentando no cruzar el cuarto desnuda; Kazuma jaló la sábana con la que aún no se cubría ella y abrazó la tela para que no se la arrebatara de nuevo. Con una cara de fastidio bien fingida, Rei abandonó la lucha antes de comenzarla y así anduvo.

Kazuma abrió los ojos para observar la figura de Rei en su escultural desnudez. Sonrió como bobo y se estiró aún acostado. Definitivamente no quería salir de esa cama en unas semanas… siempre que ella estuviera allí también.

Su idilio terminó cuando el bolso de Rei comenzó a vibrar y una canción llenó el silencio de la mañana.

—¡Rei! —gritó hacia el baño—. Te llaman.

No obtuvo respuesta. El celular se quedó en silencio de nuevo y él cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir en cuanto el teléfono demandó a su novia de nuevo. Queriendo que nada arruinara su mañana, pero sabiendo que eso ya había sucedido, metió la mano en el bolso de ella y contestó.

Cuando Rei entró a la habitación, él colgaba la llamada.

—Mercury llamó —le avisó—. Dijo que necesitaba verte en el _Game Crown_.

—¿Dijo para qué? —preguntó volviendo a la cama y al lado de Kazuma.

Kazuma abrazó de nuevo a Rei y escondió la cara entre sus pechos. Sabía que al responder esa pregunta, ella se marcharía.

—Algo de un tal Motoki y el cristal ese.

Sintió el cuerpo de Rei tensarse por un segundo y a ella suspirar. También sintió las manos de ella recorrer su espalda y acariciarle las costillas con las uñas. Él arqueó la espalda con gusto mientras besaba la piel de la mujer.

—Lo que sea puede esperar —dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sobre él y movía su cadera sugerentemente.

—¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? —dijo él medio en broma pero con la voz ronca.

—Tenía la ligera sospecha —terminó ella antes de besarlo y olvidar todo lo demás entre las caricias de su novio.

Rei movió la cadera hacia el frente para frotar piel con piel y sonrió hacia su novio. Esa era una sonrisa de promesa.

Kazuma tomó la cadera de Rei y la guió en el movimiento que lo volvía loco. Presionó con su cuerpo el nudo de nervios que habían disfrutado tanto hace unas horas y el sonido que escapó por la garganta de su novia casi lo lleva al límite una vez más, así de rápido. Pero no se apresuraría más. Ya había habido mucho de eso la noche anterior. Era momento de disfrutar lentamente a la mujer sobre él.

Sus manos abandonaron las redondeadas caderas de la mujer para pasar a sus nalgas. Las apretó con la fuerza de su deseo y las soltó apenas para hacer lo mismo de nuevo. Enterró su mano entre ambos cuerpos mientras ella se encorvaba para besarlo al tiempo que le daba espacio para moverse a placer.

Sintió los dientes de Rei mordiendo su clavícula, la sensación lo llevó a encontrarla con la cadera. Sintió la sonrisa de ella sobre su piel.

—Te encanta hacerme eso —aseveró con picardía.

—Y me encanta cada vez que reaccionas a ello —termino ella con esa voz que traviesa y maliciosa al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió acalorado como cada vez que ella lo provocaba y, como una dulce venganza, enterró sus dedos en ella. La humedad que lo recibió y el aspaviento sorprendido de ella le provocó una sonrisa de victoria mientras la premiaba a ella por sus gustos.

Ella lo mordió en las costillas tan delicadamente como podía mientras él jugaba en su interior. Separó sus labios de la piel de él cuando no pudo controlar un gemido de gozo.

—Más —demandó tibiamente para que él siguiera dentro de ella.

—¿Más de lo mismo o prefieres "algo más"? —provocó enfatizando sus palabras con los movimientos dentro de ella.

Ella lo besó para callar el gemido que saldría como una súplica para que terminara lo que le estaba haciendo. La lengua de él encontró la suya a medio camino antes de que él rompiera el beso con una mordida a su labio inferior. Ella ya no pudo contener su gemido.

Aspirando el aliento del otro, estallaron como fuegos artificiales.

.

Aprovechó que la mayoría de los llamados aún no llegaban al _Game Crown_ para sentarse frente a aquella máquina que no había usado en tanto tiempo.

Mientras usaba el avatar de Sailor-V para acabar con monstruos pixelados en la pantalla, recordaba la primera vez que Usagi la había llevado al arcade. Sonrió ante los recuerdos más que por haberle ganado al primer jefe del videojuego. Era como si sus manos recordaran qué botones apretar, hacia donde girar la palanca. Tal vez era sólo el reflejo de su entrenamiento.

Terminó de jugar en cuanto vio a Rei llegar con Jedite. Se sorprendió con lo cambiada que se veía su amiga y sonrió de nuevo, ahora para saludar.

Aunque Rei se veía igual, también se veía cambiada, sonriente y con un brillo ajeno a poderes o furia; era un brillo de felicidad que nunca le había visto. Y, ese brillo, lo compartía con Jedite.

Sin atreverse a mencionar nada, entendió el cambio en la pareja cuando vio la familiaridad con que Rei tocaba al Caballero.

—¿Y Nefrite? —preguntó Jedite buscando al resto entre las personas del arcade.

—Estaba terminando la papelería de un caso —respondió naturalmente—. Debe estar por llegar —terminó mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

—¿Pasamos al restaurante? —preguntó Rei como si llevara prisa.

—Usagi y Mamoru aún no llegan.

—¿Para eso me apresuré? —se quejó Rei mirando al techo.

—Llevas horas de retraso —soltó Makoto con un tono para fastidiar un poco.

La respuesta que esperaba de Rei se le olvidó en el instante en que vio a Kenji aparecer por la puerta del arcade. Se dirigió un paso hacia él antes que sus miradas se encontraran, entonces él acortó también la distancia.

Antes que sus manos lograran tocarse piel con piel, un grito emocionado los interrumpió.

—Dame una malteada para dos, Motoki-nissan —gritó Usagi sólo entrar al arcade. Corrió hasta el otro lado para llegar al restaurante.

—¡Te vas a poner gorda! —respondió el aludido con una inocente broma.

—Ya estoy como un elefante —dijo apuntando a su vientre abultado.

—Para nada—dijo Mamoru acercándose a ella—. Te vez hermosa cargando a nuestra hija.

La respuesta de Usagi fue un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Ah, el amor —interrumpió Haruka a medias bromeando a medias molestando a Usagi.

Al lado de Haruka llegaban las guardianas del sistema exterior con Rei, Makoto, Jedite y Nefrite a su lado.

—¿Estamos todos aquí? —preguntó Setusna sobriamente mientras pasaba los ojos por todos los reunidos.

—¿Por qué no han ido a casa? —preguntó Usagi confundida. A pesar de su invitación, ninguna de sus amigas había ido a visitarla a su nueva casa.

—Porque Motoki-san me tenía secuestrada —dijo Amy ligeramente; para evitar tener que decir lo obvio con respecto a interrumpir la vida de recién casados.

—A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas…

Ayari no lo dejó terminar, de inmediato tomó al mesero por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Le hiciste qué a mi mujer? —amenazó a un palmo de la cara del otro.

—Zoisite, tranquilízate —mandó Mamoru con la voz que todos los Caballeros recordaban en el Príncipe—. Era una broma. Amy es completamente capaz de protegerse sola.

—¿Te quedarías quieto si "secestro" va de la mano con tu esposa? ¿Príncipe?

Ante las palabras, Mamoru se quedó callado con cara amarga. Un pesado silencio cubrió a los tantos reunidos allí mientras Ayari soltaba al mesero lentamente y siendo muy infeliz por haber sido detenido mientras defendía a su mujer.

—¿Príncipe? —inquirió Motoki mientras tosía y sujetaba su cuello lastimado—. ¿Es que formaron un grupo de teatro, Mamoru? —dijo en broma para luego ser completamente serio—. ¿Qué sucede en verdad?

Mamoru miró a Usagi, la pregunta pendía de su mirada, cuando ella asintió, miró entonces a sus Caballeros y a las guardianas planetarias. Se detuvo un momento más en Zoisite hasta que él también asintió. Como el estratega que era, había comprendido las ventajas de incluir a uno más en ese secreto que, en un futuro lejano o cercano, se revelaría de cualquier manera.

—Motoki —comenzó Mamoru seriamente—, lo que tenemos que decirte puede sonar a una locura. Hasta yo hubiera creído que era una locura si no me hubiera pasado a mí.

Mamoru estaba plenamente consciente de las miradas de todos allí, de sus presencias; de la presencia del estallido de cristal latiendo y vibrando cada vez más fuerte con todos los allí reunidos.

Comenzó la historia desde las primeras batallas de Sailor Moon y Tukedo Mask. Una vez terminó guardó silencio en espera de la reacción de el humano que había estado tan cerca de ellos participando en la historia aunque siempre de forma indirecta. La verdadera razón de que guardianas y Caballeros, Príncipe y Princesa estuvieran reunidos era simplemente darle la oportunidad a Motoki Furuhata de formar parte directa del futuro del mundo.

Y el balón estaba en su cancha.

—¿O sea que la Tierra va a ser conquistados por aliens? —preguntó en guasa, pero algo en su tono parecía ser de miedo.

—Ahora somos terrícolas igual que tú —ofreció Amy casi tímidamente.

—Bueno, no exactamente "igual" —soltó Motoki comenzando a sentirse mareado.

Frente a él estaba un gran grupo de personas que le acababan de decir que no eran terrícolas aunque sí lo fueran. Que eran las guerreras que habían cobrado tanta popularidad con los años y por las acciones incorrectas. Nunca, nadie, había mencionado que la Tierra hubiera estado en un peligro tan definitivo… tantas veces.

—No estás ayudando —se quejó la chica de cabello negro y corto que parecía tener unos 15 años y que tenía algo que ver con el planeta Saturno.

—Vale —desestimó Motoki ante la más pequeña. No sólo le soltaban una bola de mie..do que no había querido saber… también lo presionaban—, pero no parece que me hayan necesitado mucho, ¿no?

Motoki dejó de pelear con la chiquilla y miró a Mamoru con la verdadera pregunta en los ojos. A toda respuesta Mamoru sólo levantó un dedo y lo dirigió hacia la explosión de cristal.

Motoki se vio derrotado de inmediato.

—Tengo que procesar todo esto —avisó levantándose de la mesa gigante que habían improvisado arrastrando otras más.

—Somos los mismos de siempre, Motoki-nissan —dijo Usagi con una voz que parecía frágil y casi dolida.

—Pero con súper poderes —arguyó con un tono que no perdió de todo la calidez de una broma a medias—. Eso explica porque no engordas con todo lo que comes Usagi.

Usagi soltó una pequeña risa, como si hubiera sido descubierta en una travesura, pero aún marcada con ese dolor en el pecho que se sentía como haber decepcionado a alguien.

—No queremos conquistar este planeta, Motoki-nissan —siguió Usagi con calma y calidez en la voz—. Este planeta no es nuestro y nunca lo será, pero aquí vivimos y aquí viven las personas que amamos y que nos aman; por eso lo protegeremos siempre.

—Bien… princesa… reina… guerrera mágica… —dijo con un suspiro mientras le colocaba la mano en la cabeza a la que le habían dicho era una guerrera capaz de patear los traseros más poderosos del cosmos.

—Guardiana planetaria —corrigió Ayari con mal tono.

—Es demasiado para el día de hoy —siguió Motoki sin hacer caso a la corrección—, no debería haber preguntado nada. Tu malteada corre por cuenta de la casa… majestad —terminó mientras se marchaba dejándolos allí.

Usagi se puso de pie de inmediato para seguirlo. La mano de su esposo en el brazo la detuvo así de rápido. Con una mirada y una negativa silenciosa; le indicaba que el hombre necesitaba espacio. Dejó marchar a aquel que la había conocido desde —al parecer— siempre y siguió sorbiendo su malteada mientras la conversación comenzaba con un tema ocioso gracias a Mina-chan.

.

La reacción que Motoki había tenido a las palabras de Momoru sólo le había hecho respetar más a ese par de hombres: La forma en la que él había entrecerrado los ojos atentamente mientras Mamoru le revelaba los secretos que se habían guardado con celo. Estar entre ese par de hombres le había recordado las reuniones políticas y reales en el castillo Io. Estando entre ellos había recordado esa sensación de cargar con el peso de un mundo —de sus habitantes— en cada una de sus acciones y palabras; definitivamente, se sentía abandonando la adolescencia para convertirse en adulta.

Entre pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida pasada, se encontró entrando en el apartamento de Kenji.

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —preguntó a Kenji de manera distraída.

—Pienso que esa mancha llegó para quedarse.

Makoto volteó a verlo con confusión y de ahí buscó la susodicha mancha.

—No hablaba de la mancha —se quejó en cuanto encontró la encontró en el piso.

—Sé que no lo hacías —dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda— pero no quiero pensar en eso por el momento. Tengo que terminar los papeles del caso.

—¿Creí que habías llegado tarde a la reunión por terminarlos? —soltó sorprendida—. ¿O es otro?

Kenji se tensó en su lugar y dejó ir a Makoto lentamente.

—No me tardo.

Apenas dijo eso, Kemji salió urgente hacia la habitación. Makoto se quedó con una expresión extraña en la cara y suspiró. Y, con la confianza de haber visitado antes, se metió a la cocina a preparar algo de cena.

Aunque ya sabía que no estaba en su casa, siempre le sorprendía la escasa variedad de comida que Kenji tenía en el frigorífico. Tenía arroz, una patata, dos zanahorias, algunos huevos y cerveza… y aquello que se veía tan extraño como una colonia de moho creciendo en una esquina interior de la maquina. Ya sabía que no era aquello. Le había echado bronca la primera vez que vio "eso", apenas dándole la oportunidad de defenderse. Ese óxido sólo era una prueba más de que él necesitaba cambiar de aparato, de inmediato. Pero "mientras sirviera" —había dicho él—, no lo tiraría.

Makoto se resignó a la mancha por tercera vez y sacó la comida del frigorífico. Rebuscó en las alacenas y, entre los cereales y el ramen instantáneo, encontró el aceite que buscaba. Habría un arroz frito sencillo.

.

Estaba ya guardando los papeles del segundo caso que había manejado en su vida —como uno de sus prácticas profesionales —cuando un aroma apetitoso llegó a su nariz. Sonrió con felicidad. Si a eso olían las sobras en su refrigerador, Mako era una artista en la cocina… una santa que hacía milagros. Una que sacaba cena gourmet de la nada en su cocina.

Volvió por la cazadora que había dejado en el perchero de la oficina… porque ningún abogado que se preciara de serlo dejaría que su saco de arrugara —y, cazadora o chamarra, mejor se iba acostumbrando a dejar colgada la ropa— y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

Con ese peso en la mano sabía que no tenía que preguntarse de nuevo lo mismo, no había necesidad de preguntarse nada. Estaba seguro de esto como de nada más en la vida. Sonriendo a su futuro próximo, abandonó la oficina y alcanzó a Makoto aún en la cocina. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el hombro.

—Has estado raro desde el arcade, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó apagando el fuego de la estufa.

Kanji se separó del abrazo para quedar frente a ella.

—Esto fue lo que hizo que me retrasara —dijo con la voz severa—. Quería hacerlo de una manera diferente, pero también creo que no hay mejor momento que el ahora para hacerlo.

—¿Kenji? —preguntó dócilmente.

Kenji sonrió en la comisura de los labios y presentó la carga que había abandonado su cazadora. Le entregó a Makoto un estuche negro de pequeñas dimensiones. Ella abrió los ojos inmensamente y dudó un segundo antes de abrirlo. Antes, tuvo que ver a Kenji como si pidiera permiso antes que una explicación.

Cuando él asintió, ella descubrió un anillo de diamante. Aunque de piedra chica, justo para no ser un estorbo en las batallas, la joya era hermosa.

Makoto miró a Kenji con la boca abierta y sin una palabra. Él tomó el estuche de las manos de su chica, el anillo del abrazo aterciopelado y la mano izquierda de la mujer.

—Kino Makoto, ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó mientras colocaba la pieza en el lugar al que desde ahora pertenecería.

Sin necesidad de responder algo que era obvio para cualquiera. Ella saltó hacia él, lo besó con pasión; con todo su ser.

Saltó a hacia él, emocionada justo como la había deseado. Era en esos momentos, en los que ella se mostraba menos cuidadosa de su cuerpo o de su fuerza, los que él más deseaba; cuando más la deseaba. El beso que le dio fue apasionado al instante; ella respondió con la misma pasión. Sintiendo las curvas de Makoto pegadas a su cuerpo su mente recordó un día soleado bajo la sombra de un árbol, lejano en el tiempo y en sus vidas; y esta vez no iba a detenerse.

Sus manos fueron de la espalda de su mujer hacia su cintura pegó más sus cuerpos, para que ella también sintiera los efectos que tenía en su cuerpo y, al escuchar un suspiro que parecía permiso, llevó sus manos a las nalgas de su guardiana y de allí la cargó. Makoto lo premió abrazándolo por la cintura con las piernas mientras provocaba un contacto que sólo podía ser más íntimo si no tuvieran la ropa puesta. Su cadera se movió hacia ella para demostrarle cuánto la deseaba.

Ella, magnífica ella. Respondió atacando la ropa que los mantenía separados. Y el pleito con la ropa parecía la batalla más complicada que cualquiera de ellos hubiera librado… tal vez por la posición.

Sin desear soltar a su mujer, Kenji apenas tuvo cabeza para pensar en un cambio de escenario. Aunque la cocina pudiera ser un lugar interesante para este tipo de actividades en pareja, tal vez no sería el mejor para su primera vez juntos.

El sonido de tela rasgándose oprimió sus entrañas con más excitación que la espera: ella estaba tan desesperada por esto como él.

Kenji no pudo hilar un pensamiento racional con otro. En pocos pasos encontró el sillón y, que lo perdonara después, la dejó sobre el mueble.

Apenas se separó de sus labios para admirar el rostro de su mujer y la encontró sonrojada, con los ojos brillando de pasión y con los labios entreabiertos. Un instante después selló sus labios con los propios y lamió sus labios pidiendo entrada. Aprovechó el suspiro de su mujer para conseguir lo que quería mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su princesa por encima y por debajo de la ropa.

Se colocó sobre ella mientras su beso se volvía tan desesperado como su necesidad. Kenji usó la diestra que había perdido y recuperado para recargarse en el mueble y no aplastar a Makoto con su peso mientras le daba espacio para encontrar el botón en los pantalones de ella.

—Mako —suspiró apartando apenas sus labios de los de ella.

Aunque ella no se resistía, aunque ella no fuera a detenerlo y aunque él pudiera seguir adelante; no la trataría como a aquellas otras mujeres de sus vidas pasadas. Sólo a ella no la trataría con la despreocupación de haber conseguido una conquista más; porque ella no era una más, era la última. La única que valía cualquier pena.

—Quiero que estés segura de…

Kenji no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió la mano de Mako sobre su miembro. Soltó un gemido por la sorpresa y el gusto y recibió los labios de su mujer una vez más en los suyos. Sin una palabra, todo estaba dicho.

Ella le desabotonó los pantalones a él y en cinco segundos estaban desnudos, él sobre ella. Kenji dejó los labios de su amada para besarle el cuello, el esternón y siguió su camino de besos hasta el ombligo. Con una mirada le avisó su destino y no se entretuvo más en el camino. El siguiente beso fue directo a su centro.

Ella lo recompensó con un gritito de sorpresa y sus manos enterradas en su cabello. Usó la mano izquierda para mantener las piernas de la mujer abiertas y con la derecha alcanzó una de ella. Mientras besaba a su mujer, entrelazó los dedos con ella y escuchó la melodía a la que sonaban los gemidos de Makoto.

Cuando la sintió tensarse y relajarse sonrió por puro orgullo masculino al haberla hecho sentir ese placer y volvió al lugar que había pasado por alto. Lamió su pezón mientras se acomodaba sobre ella una vez más y fue la cadera de ella la que lo urgió a seguir adelante. Algún día tendría que preguntarle dónde había aprendido a encenderlo de tal forma, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento cayó en la provocación de su cadera y empujó su miembro lentamente al interior de SU mujer. Porque, y aunque siempre había sido de él, con este instante entre ellos, jamás dejaría de serlo.

Sintió el cuerpo de Makoto tensarse alrededor de él y se detuvo de inmediato. Aunque su cadera deseaba lo contrario, logró detenerla a tiempo para no causarle más daño a su amada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin poder controlar del todo su necesidad de ella.

Ella lo tomó por la nuca y él sintió la fuerza de ella en los músculos tensos, pero sin lastimarlo.

—Se siente… extraño —dijo sonando más incómoda que adolorida.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —ofreció a punto de patearse mentalmente por ofrecerlo.

—Sólo si quieres que… —Makoto se interrumpió por un gemido—. Vuelve a hacer eso —pidió.

Y Kenji trató de imitar el movimiento que no había podido controlar de su cadera. Makoto respondió con un gemido más y él comenzó a repetir el movimiento hasta no darle tregua.

Makoto se aferró a la espalda de Kenji mientras su interior se sentía completo de una forma que nunca antes. Había dejado de sentir calor o presión o dolor sólo dejando una extraña pero adictiva sensación de energía en todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos parecían moverse instintivamente, y su voz… apenas la reconocía como propia. Sus manos buscaron el rostro de Kenji para verlo, para aferrarse a algo mientras su cuerpo se sentía caer en aquella sensación tan extraña. Se sentía caer a pesar de saber que no lo hacía, se sentía explotar a pesar de saberse entera, se sentía perdida; pero al mismo tiempo nunca se había sentido tan completa.

Y con un grito más explotó mientras sentía que él lo hacía también.

Entre jadeos, abrazos y besos cálidos que nada se parecían a los apasionados con los que todo aquello había comenzado, Makoto sintió sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas. Sollozó una vez, sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

—¿Mako? —preguntó Kenji preocupado hasta la médula—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada está mal —respondió con la voz quebrada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, mientras lo abrazaba—. Todo es perfecto.

Kenji la abrazó fuerte, como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Te amo, Kenji —dijo en un suspiro.

De inmediato sintió el cuerpo de Kenji en tensión, y así de rápido relajarse de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo, Makoto —dijo enterrando su rostro en el ángulo del cuello y el hombro de ella.

Pero era tarde, ella había escuchado las lágrimas de Kenji en su voz. Lo besó ligeramente en la sien mientras permanecían abrazados un poco más.

.

A pesar de lo que se hubieran dicho justo después de perder su brazo dominante, Ayari no había insinuado nada remotamente sexual a Amy desde entonces. Ahora, con su brazo de nuevo pegado a dónde debería estar, se preguntaba si aquello había sido un tipo de depresión. De ese tipo en el cual todo sucede sin que tú seas parte de ello; tal vez no lo había sido y sólo había recapacitado las palabras y los significados que hablar con ligereza podía implicar. Al final del día, al principio o en la noche, no quería estar entre las —esculturales— piernas de Amy porque ella se sintiera en deuda u obligada, mucho menos al recordar ese tono de penitencia con el que había aceptado.

Y si alguno de los Caballeros se enterara de sus pensamientos seguro se ganaría un par de milenios de burlas; pero no quería a Amy por o para sexo; quería sexo con ella porque era Amy. Ella era el amor de su vida… de todas ellas.

Y por eso quería estar así de cerca de ella. No era por una necesidad física, sino por una necesidad de su alma.

Tampoco es que pudiera soportar una vida de celibato teniendo a la máxima tentación de su vida a pocos centímetros, pero sabía que le tenía que dar tiempo para que ella se sintiera cómoda, para que él no se sintiera forzándola. Y eso era pura tortura… y él un masoquista, porque no se separaría de ella otra vez.

Bueno, salvo en la puerta de su casa, a la que llegaban en ese momento.

La besaría, eso seguro. Un pequeño beso de despedida que no haría más que elevar el deseo que tenía por ella, pero suficientemente recatado para que ella no lo sintiera frío o distante, pero tampoco demandante…

—Buenas noches —dijo al pie de la puerta del apartamento que ella compartía con su madre.

—¿Quieres pasar? —ofreció ella sencillamente.

¿Y quién era él para rechazarla?

.

Estaba nerviosa. Cuando había invitado a Ayari a pasar al apartamento, lo había hecho más por la cortesía requerida —pues él la había acompañado a casa— que por tener segundas intenciones. Él había aceptado galantemente y todo había ido a la perfección durante cinco segundos. Los mismos que había tardado en leer la nota que su madre le había dejado sobre la mesa: estaría de guardia hasta la noche siguiente. Algo más había allí de un paciente y otras cosas que no registró. Su mente le había hecho saber que estaba a solas con él.

Miró de reojo el sillón donde aquella vez lo había apartarlo y en su cuerpo sintió el calor que aquella vez la había incitado; sintió el calor de que ahora se había extendido por su cuerpo como una explosión.

Sabía que podía aprovechar tener la casa sólo para ella.

Porque, desde haberlo aceptado de vuelta en su vida, con las complicaciones de pasado, presente y futuro habiendo sido enfrentadas y aceptadas, había comenzado a estudiar.

Desde los aspectos biológicos y químicos del sexo, hasta la mecánica de su movimiento. Había leído blogs y comentarios de otros; leído artículos de revistas y hasta visto alguno que otro video porno.

La verdad es que seguía teniendo miedo de decepcionarlo… ahora por una razón diferente. ¿Y si no era buena para el sexo? Admitía que no podría ser una gran amante siendo su primera vez, pero tantos comentarios de "la primera vez" la ponían más nerviosa. El dolor que comentaban, como fuera, ni siquiera le importaba tanto; era una guardiana planetaria e incluso había muerto un par de veces. No, no le temía al dolor. Le temía a hacer algo que a él no le gustara, porque lo que quería no era entregarse a ella misma —ya le pertenecía a él—, quería que Ayari gozara con su cuerpo… con cada parte de ella. Quería que a él le gustara el sexo con ella. Pero, no sabía qué hacer… ni siquiera para incitarlo.

Había leído del coqueteo, de las caricias… pero ¿y si no era la caricia correcta?, ¿el comentario correcto?, ¿el momento justo?

—¿Amy? —le llegó la voz de Ayari desde la mesa del comedor.

Sentado a la mesa, se veía concentrado en la pantalla de su celular. Podría ser por el silencio con el que ella respondió al llamado, Ayari levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de ella.

Él abrió los labios para decir lo que fuera, ella habló antes siquiera de pensar que lo haría.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —soltó a quemarropa y sólo después se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

Se le cayó el celular de la mano. Ayari tragó fuerte y carraspeó para regresar a la realidad. El celular completamente olvidado.

—¿Dormir a tu lado? —preguntó inseguro de todo salvo de la reacción de su mitad inferior.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso tan roja que podría brillar en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sexo —susurró ella mirando al piso.

Ayari podría haber sido un Caballero, podría llevar —cargar y guardar— la cuarta parte de los Antiguos del planeta Tierra en su cuerpo, pero demonios; era un hombre con sangre en las venas.

La alcanzó en tres zancadas, la jaló hacia él casi rudamente y se detuvo a un palmo de besarla.

—¿Es una pregunta o una invitación? —dijo sonando severo pero en verdad tratando de controlar aquello que lo poseía desde hacía tanto—; porque si te beso, nada me va a detener esta vez —amenazó.

La respuesta de ella la recibió con un beso a medias apasionado a medias desesperado. Hasta allí resistió su autocontrol.

En un movimiento de él, ella se encontró en el piso, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Ayari y con sus labios sobre los de ella. Las manos que la acariciaban eran fuertes en sus caricias y letales para la ropa que pronto dejaría de vestir.

Sintió la mordida de Ayari sobre sus labios con una desesperación que la hizo olvidar cualquier reparo que aún hubiera podido tener.

Devolvió pasión con pasión y respondió la mordida que él le diera en los labios con una igual. Cuando escuchó un gruñido de placer salir de esa garganta, su interior vibró con un deseo que no había conocido ni al tocarse ella misma.

Se colocó con las piernas abiertas bajo él, se dejó quitar la blusa mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa del Caballero y aprovechaba para tocar esa piel que parecía abrasarla con su toque.

Rompió el beso entre ellos sólo para jadear por aire y gimió cuando los dientes de él rasparon su clavícula en una provocación descendiente. Sintiendo las manos de Ayari acariciar sus piernas y forzarlas a que se abrieran un poco más, Amy había dejado de pensar en desnudarlo… ni siquiera podía formar el pensamiento correcto para besarlo. En ese momento había dejado de ser ella para ser… lo que fuera, mientras estuviera en manos de él.

—Ayari —dijo sin saber para qué lo llamaba pero sintiendo la necesidad de algo más. De más de él.

—Después podrás golpearme, Amy —dijo él mordiendo entre dientes—. Esto… va a doler un poco —terminó mientras entraba en ella.

Tan cuidadosamente como podía ser con su mujer en un estado tan alterado de su consciencia… si es que quedaba algo de eso y no sólo sus instintos, se empujó dentro del calor de su princesa.

Cuando escuchó un pequeño grito en voz de Amy detuvo su siguiente movimiento mientras sentía el sudor correr por su frente y apretaba los puños sobre el parquet.

Darle unos segundos para recuperarse, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

El dolor, aunque lo había esperado, era completamente diferente a como se lo había imaginado. En ese instante en que gritó, entregarle a él su primera vez se le hizo como un rito de pase. Ese dolor que había sentido en su interior, también era ella adaptándose y acoplándose a su pareja. Y había servido para aclarar un poco su cerebro. Algo de ella había vuelto tras ese dolor… y, cuando lo vio sufriendo sobre ella, sudando y estoicamente logrando lo que había amenazado no poder lograr, llevó su mano a la quijada apretada.

—No te detengas —susurró su dulce orden.

Como si hubiera sido liberado de invisibles cadenas por ese susurro, Ayari empujó la cadera una vez mas mientras sus manos seguían las curvas de su mujer.

Se encargó de ella antes que de él mismo y, cuando la escuchó liberarse en un grito, se dejó ir también.

Terminaron sobre el piso, jadeando como si hubieran corrido un maratón, y, el pasado que los había llevado a esa noche, seguro que lo parecía.

—Te amo, Amy —dijo atrayéndola en un abrazo.

—Y yo a ti —dijo ella apoyando la frente en la piel de Ayari.

Sólo consciente al hecho de que eso no había sido suficiente para calmar el deseo en su interior, Ayari levantó a Amy en brazos.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor que esto, lo juro —dijo Ayari con autorecriminación.

—Esa es una promesa que te voy a hacer cumplir —respondió ella besándole un hombro desnudo.

Ayari tragó fuerte, carraspeó y apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a la cama.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Scouts - FIN


End file.
